Prongs
by Pokie I
Summary: Quem melhor para falar sobre James Potter, mais conhecido e adorado como Prongs, do que, bem, o próprio James Potter? Dos 11 anos aos 21, as lembranças de um dos fundadores do Mapa do Maroto que, em seu tempo de Hogwarts, virou lenda.
1. Chapter 1

Primavera de 1971. Eu tinha 11 anos.

Sabe aquele garoto inseguro que não consegue se ajustar, possui sérios problemas sociais, do tipo que se preocupa o tempo todo se alguém vai gostar dele?

Eu não era esse garoto.

– Potter, James!

Fui até o banco que todos os alunos do primeiro ano deveriam se sentar. McGonagall, com sua postura e excelência, aproximou-se para colocar o Chapéu Seletor em minha cabeça. O pano velho nem chegou a despentear meu cabelo para dizer o que todo mundo já sabia:

– Grifinória!

Eu era _esse _garoto. Mais um membro da morada dos destemidos. Confiante e seguro de si mesmo. Eu era um bruxo, e dos bonitos. Naquela noite, primeira noite em Hogwarts, eu sentia-me sortudo como se meu pai tivesse bebido uma dose de Félix Felices no dia do meu nascimento.

Eu não tinha o que reclamar da minha vida. O que um garoto idiota de 11 anos reclamaria, afinal de contas? Eu não tinha nem o que reclamar da minha família.

Meu pai era esse cara inspirador que todo mundo adorava. Veio de uma família rica, trabalhava em um respeitado cargo no Ministério da Magia e, onde quer que fosse, principalmente nas partidas de Quadribol de seu time favorito, os _Montrose Magpies_, todos sorriam para ele. "Oi, Charlus" ou "Como você está, Charlus?" ou "Incrível garoto que você tem aqui, Charlus." Ele era o exemplo de um herói.

Minha mãe, Dorea Potter, também veio de uma rica - e eu quero dizer estupidamente rica - família de sangue-puro aristocrata, os Black. Mas diz que dinheiro não é tudo. Ela era uma respeitada e excelente medibruxa do Hospital St. Mungus. Tratava de todos os tipos de doenças e era a mulher mais atenciosa que eu conhecia, quando não puxava minha orelha.

E como você pode ver, eu não precisava me preocupar com dinheiro e não precisava me preocupar em não ser adorado.

Você deve estar pensando: "Então por que eu deveria me interessar em ouvir sobre sua vidinha perfeita, seu mesquinho idiota?"

Quem disse que essa história é sobre mim?

Tudo bem, admito, é 85% sobre mim.

Mas também é sobre _ela_.

– Evans, Lily!

Eu não sabia nada sobre Lily Evans quando a conheci e, para ser bem sincero, não tive o menor interesse nela quando foi selecionada para a Grifinória em dois segundos. Cara, naquela idade, acredite se quiser, garotos como eu só sonhavam em entrar para o time de Quadribol, voar na melhor vassoura da época – a beleza em forma pura chamada _Nímbus 1500_ – e zoar por aí, deixando os adultos que inventavam regras estúpidas com dores de cabeça. Garotas da nossa idade eram o menor de nossos interesses e problemas. Elas eram certinhas, chatas e se achavam superiores. Todas.

Além disso, ela era amiga _dele_.

– _Snape, Severus_!

Lembro que Sirius Black, ao meu lado já estabelecido na mesa da Grifinória, comentou enquanto Snape se ajeitava no banco a frente de todo mundo:

– Vai sujar o pobre chapéu.

Um garoto a nossa frente riu como se a piada fosse a mais engraçada que já ouvira; Peter Pettigrew, um garoto rechonchudo e de dentes enormes, estava devorando uma coxa de galinha sem se preocupar em diminuir o tom da risada.

Lily Evans, separada de nós por cinco pessoas, pelo visto estava perto o suficiente para resmungar um "calem a boca", claramente incomodada. Não calamos. Não calamos por vários anos, principalmente depois que o famoso Ranhoso foi selecionado para a casa que eu considerava a mais detestável de Hogwarts.

– Sonserina!

Eu não sabia, naquela época, porque eu me incomodava tanto com o fato de Evans ser a melhor amiga dele. O garoto era estranho, medonho e completamente idiota, se fazia de vítima e parecia não saber o que era um chuveiro. Evans tinha um cabelo ruivo longo e liso que chegava a fazer você olhar para ele meio hipnotizado quando a aula estava entediante demais. Já tinha visto várias garotas ruivas, mas nenhuma delas com um cabelo que parecia brilhar com a claridade do sol. Ela não tinha nada a ver com o Ranhoso e, com o passar do tempo, nas aulas, era fácil perceber que ela era inteligente demais para ele.

Inteligente demais para qualquer um, na verdade.

A primeira peça que preguei contra Severus Snape foi na terceira semana de aula. O professor Slughorn tinha nos deixado preparar uma poção pela primeira vez. Essa não era a minha matéria preferida – não tinha lá muita paciência –, mas Slughorn gostava de um pouco de competição e sempre prometia um prêmio para o aluno bem sucedido. Então não custava me esforçar.

Snape estava a frente de todos. Não olhava para os lados, concentrado em tudo o que fazia. Joguei alguns ingredientes no líquido do meu caldeirão, seguindo as instruções do livro e, enquanto esperava dez minutos até que a poção começasse a borbulhar, chamei a atenção de Sirius ali perto.

– Olha só isso. Peter, distrai o Slughorn.

Minha matéria preferida sempre foi Transfiguração. Apontei a varinha na direção de Snape, bem discretamente para Slughorn não ver, e testei um dos feitiços que McGonagall estava nos ensinando naquela semana.

Ranhoso pegou os três olhos de peixes para jogá-los no líquido verde da poção, já borbulhante. Sussurrei o encantamento e os três olhos se transformaram em três pequenas baratas gosmentas.

Ele assustou quando elas começaram a correr por seu braço. Precisou jogá-las dentro do caldeirão para se livrar delas, e começou a xingar. Slughorn estava socorrendo Peter que tinha deixado uma das substâncias em pó entrar nos olhos – ou apenas fingindo de um jeito bem dramático e convincente. Sirius e eu abafamos as risadas.

Evans foi a única que viu o que estava acontecendo com Snape.

– O que aconteceu, Sev? – perguntara com preocupação. Eu estava me concentrando em atrapalhar Snape que nem reparei que Evans já estava no último estágio de sua poção.

Estava difícil de parar de rir com Sirius, então os dois acabaram percebendo que nós tinhamos algo a ver com aquilo. Evans nos enviou um perfeito olhar de desgosto, aquelas olhos verdes bem grandes, então parou de agitar o conteúdo de seu próprio caldeirão e apontou a varinha para o de Ranhoso. Com um perfeito feitiço de levitação, conseguiu retirar as três baratas do líquido.

– Srta. Evans – Slughorn chamou sua atenção. Lily olhou depressa para o professor, percebendo que tinha as três baratas flutuando acima de sua varinha e ela podia estar encrencada. – O que falei sobre não usar outros feitiços em minha aula, já que essa é a aula de Poções?

– Potter transformou meus ingredientes em baratas – acusou Snape. – Ela só estava me ajudando a retirá-las.

Fiquei bem sério no momento em que Slughorn girou os olhos em minha direção, no intuito de confirmar se era uma acusação verdadeira. Eu podia muito bem simular que não fiz nada do que Snape estava acusando, mas não achei justo que o professor chamasse a atenção de Evans por isso.

– É verdade o que o sr. Snape está lhe acusando, sr. Potter?

Sirius e eu nos entreolhamos. Ele fez uma expressão que traduzi para "_não fala nada_". Ainda podia sentir o olhar de Lily Evans sobre mim, pronta para me odiar a qualquer custo, se eu mentisse ou não.

Eu podia ser tudo, menos um mentiroso.

– É sim, senhor – respondi e não abaixei a cabeça. Na verdade, até me expliquei: – A professora McGonagall nos pediu para praticar a cada hora do dia.

Ouvi um pessoal da Grifinória rir, porque era mesmo verdade. McGonagall frizava em sua aula toda a importância da prática de Transformação.

Slughorn tinha outros princípios, mesmo assim.

– Detenção depois da minha aula, sr. Potter. É uma pena, porque sua poção estava ficando com uma coloração muito boa – observou numa mistura de decepção e admiração.

– Só ignore – ouvi Evans cochichar para Snape. – Potter é um idiota.

Aquela doeu. Com essa constatação dura, porém muito verdadeira, devo admitir, a garota deixou de lado o prêmio e deu seus ingredientes ao Ranhoso.

Mas, no final da aula, quem realmente acabou ganhando o prêmio da semana foi Remus Lupin, um garoto que tinha um olhar constantemente preocupado e arranhões bem estranhos no rosto, o que o impedia de ficar muito tempo perto das pessoas para elas não fazerem perguntas.

Ele era basicamente invisível por ali.

A mãe dele não era bruxa. Não ter o sangue puro, como eu e Sirius tínhamos, trazia um impacto meio que tremendo na sociedade daquela época – algumas pessoas eram até assassinadas por isso. E o pior de tudo mesmo era ter que ouvir a ofensa mais terrível de todas. Ser chamado de _sangue-ruim_.

Remus não chegava a ser considerado um. Seu pai era um cara que trabalhava no Ministério, um bruxo importante, conhecido do meu pai. Ele apenas se apaixonou por uma mulher trouxa, se casou com ele e teve Remus.

Achávamos que aquele jeito dele de tentar se esconder das pessoas, acordar uma hora mais cedo do que eu, Sirius e Peter para evitar falar com a gente, significava que ele tinha medo que fizéssemos alguma coisa contra ele por isso.

– Oi! – Sirius e eu nos aproximamos de Remus quando estávamos a caminho da aula de Feitiços no terceiro andar. Remus andava com as mochilas nas costas e um livro na mão. Estava desacompanhado, como sempre.

– É Remus, não é? – Sirius quis confirmar, caminhando do outro lado dele. – Remus, sabemos o seu segredo.

O garoto parou de andar. Freou como se tivesse visto a Lula Gigante a sua frente.

– Que segredo?

– Não vamos fazer nada contra você – eu disse. – Calma.

– Sério, acha que somos o quê? Sonserinos? – perguntou Sirius com um sorrisinho. – Eu não daria essa satisfação a minha mãezinha.

Sirius Black foi o primeiro de sua família a ser da Grifinória. Os Black eram conhecidos no mundo bruxo por serem aquele tipo de família que morreria antes de não ser outra coisa senão sonserinos. Séculos de tradição quebrados por causa da rebeldia de um único garoto.

A mãe de Sirius, dizia ele, não era lá muito agradável. Ele costumava botar a culpa nela quando perguntavam por que ele tinha mania de se encrencar à toa. Ninguém acreditava que um garoto pudesse odiar tanto a própria mãe dessa forma.

Mas Sirius Black odiava.

Nossa amizade aconteceu sem querer e continuou acontecendo sem querer. Nem me lembro como o conheci. Sirius e eu costumávamos fazer o pessoal rir e tínhamos sempre a mesma idéia para isso. Em pouquíssimo tempo, ficamos inseparáveis. Rapidamente aprendi com ele que sangue não precisava comprovar o que você era de verdade.

Por isso não queria que Remus Lupin se sentisse ameaçado por nós. Não dávamos a mínima para essa coisa de sangue-puro.

– Você sabe fazer magia e é isso o que importa por aqui. Ganhou o prêmio de Slughorn semana passada, não é? Então.

– É, não ligue para os babacas que disserem o contrário.

– E não somos esses babacas – deixei claro.

– Então não se preocupe com a gente.

– Não vamos assassiná-lo enquanto dorme. É mais provável que o Sirius mate o Peter de tanto que ele ronca. Você não ronca.

Remus olhou para mim e depois para Sirius. Então franziu a testa, preocupado.

– Do que vocês estão falando?

– Sua mãe – respondeu Sirius.

– Minha mãe? O que tem a minha mãe? – perguntou defensivamente.

– Nós sabemos que ela é trouxa.

– Você é mestiço – informou Sirius como se o próprio Remus não tivesse dado conta disso até agora. – Não ligamos pra isso.

– Pode até andar com a gente, nós deixamos.

Remus relaxou a expressão da face. Notei que ele ficou mais aliviado. Perguntou meio confuso, enquanto continuamos o caminho até a sala com o restante da turma da Lufa-Lufa, que teria aula com a Grifinória:

– Por que vocês iriam querer andar comigo?

– A pergunta certa não seria... por que você_ não_ iria querer andar com a _gente_?

– Acha que somos o quê? _Sonserinos_? – repetiu Sirius. Remus era esse garoto sério, então foi legal vê-lo dar uma risada.

Entramos juntos na sala de Feitiços. O Professor Flitwick era legal. Então aproveitei que ele ainda não estava na sala para subir na cadeira e chamar a atenção dos meus colegas ali presentes.

– Alguém aqui tem algum problema com meu amigo Lupin por ele ter a mãe trouxa?

Alguns negaram com a cabeça. Remus estava com uma expressão do tipo _"O que diabos você ta fazendo?!"_.

– Porque se alguém tiver algum problema... – eu ia fazer uma ameaça, mas Flitwick entrou bem na hora e me mandou sentar ou tiraria cinco pontos da Grifinória.

Eu tinha um problema de hiperatividade que não era sanado por absolutamente nenhum feitiço ou poção. Constantemente, eu procurava me ocupar com alguma coisa. Aulas como Feitiços e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas eram legais porque tínhamos a parte prática e eu mantinha minha concentração somente em conseguir pontos e elogios. Transfiguração era interessante também, mas McGonagall não poupava as leituras cansativas e as exigências de resumos de vários centímetros pelo pergaminho, o que era um pé no saco se você tem uma preguiça enorme. A pior aula mesmo, a que eu sempre me pegava piscando os olhos ou babando nas minhas anotações, era a de História da Magia. Para não perder mais pontos por dormir nela, decidi que a usaria para pensar em criativas maneiras de aproveitar meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

_"Não farei nada de bom."_

**_Eu espero que vocês acabem curtindo , e deixem algum comentário, sei lá, só para dizer se vão acompanhar :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

O começo dos anos 70 foi marcado pela melhor temporada dos Montrose Magpies na Liga Europeia do Quadribol. Meu pai se acostumou a me levar para assistir as partidas deles desde os meus três anos, mas como os jogos aconteciam durante o ano letivo em Hogwarts, a tradição teve que ser interrompida quando comecei a cursar meu primeiro ano.

Mas não fiquei chateado. Sirius torcia pelo mesmo time, por isso, em uma noite de quinta-feira, nos aproximamos de Frank Longbottom na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Ele tinha um pequeno rádio e estava escutando a narração do jogo de estréia dos Magpies na temporada. Foi assim que comecei a gostar do Longbottom.

Em meia hora até mesmo alunos dos outros anos se aproximaram para ouvirem as jogadas monstruosas de Fabius Watkins, o melhor apanhador do time no último século, ídolo de quase todos os garotos da minha idade na época.

Ouvi Lily Evans perguntar a uma de suas amigas, Alice Prewett, quando passaram por perto e observaram nossa animação:

— O que é tão importante em Quadribol?

Foi uma pergunta genuína, sincera e até curiosa. Eu até parei de prestar atenção no rádio e não deixei Alice responder essa.

— O que... o que é _importante_? – Olhei para a garota e me aproximei dela. Mesmo não havendo nenhum pingo de deboche em seu tom de voz ao perguntar sobre meu esporte favorito, agi como se eu tivesse sido ofendido com a ignorância dela quanto a ele. – Você _nunca _viu um jogo de Quadribol, Evans?

Ela cruzou os braços.

— Não faz nem meio ano que eu descobri que sou bruxa. E fala como se eu precisasse assistir.

— E _precisa_! Aí vai entender o motivo de ser o esporte mais incrível que foi inventado no mundo bruxo. Espere até o próximo fim de semana, terá o primeiro jogo de Quadribol da Grifinória aqui em Hogwarts e você vai assistir de perto. Vai ver que é demais.

— Dizem que a Grifinória não vence a Taça de Quadribol há três décadas – contou Frank, preocupado. – A Sonserina anda em tempos de sorte.

Recusei-me a pensar na possibilidade de assistir ao time da Sonserina bater a Grifinória no meu esporte favorito. Seria humilhante!

— A Grifinória estava apenas esperando por um torcedor para mudar a sorte – eu disse com o peito estufado, apontando diretamente para mim mesmo.

— Ou torcedora! – exclamou Marlene McKinnon. – Uma mulher também pode gostar de Quadribol.

Sirius fez um muxoxo, esticando as pernas no sofá perto dela.

— Você torce pelas Harpias de Holyhead, fica quietinha.

As Harpias e os Magpies eram _rivais_. Então torcedores dos respectivos times eram _rivais_.

— Cala a boca! As Harpias vão bater no traseiro dos Magpies e eu estarei aqui para rir da sua cara quando esse dia chegar, Black.

— Ah é? E que dia será esse? O de São Nunca? Mal posso esperar, McKinnon.

Enquanto eles discutiam, virei para perguntar a Evans se ela gostaria de escutar o jogo com a gente, para conhecer um pouco sobre as regras e os tipos de jogadores, mas ela já tinha se afastado com Alice para o dormitório feminino. Abanei a cabeça. Algumas garotas nunca entenderiam mesmo a importância de Quadribol para nós.

Não era só um jogo. Era um estilo de vida, uma tradição, algo que faz as pessoas diferentes se unirem, até mesmo pai e filho. Claro que cria alguns rivais, como no caso de Sirius e Marlene, mas no final todos têm o mesmo objetivo: se divertir enquanto assiste ou escuta a incrível captura do pomo de ouro.

— Ele fez um Trezentos! – exclamou Frank durante as nossas exclamações de vitória quando o narrador do jogo anunciou que Watkins havia capturado o pomo. – Fabius Watkins fez um Trezentos! Queria ter visto isso!

Trezentos era uma manobra famosa por ser a de mais difícil aplicação na vassoura; quando o apanhador está se aproximando do pomo ele se inclina em trezentos graus, quase fica de ponta cabeça, para alcançá-lo. Eu nunca assisti ao vivo alguém realizá-la, mas já vi em fotos de revistas e era uma das coisas mais fantásticas.

Fiquei feliz que o time favorito de meu pai venceu sua estréia na Liga. Mandei uma carta para ele naquela mesma noite. _Vai Montrose Megpies!_— era o nosso grito de guerra. Queria que eu estivesse com ele naquele momento, mas não ia admitir que estava sentindo falta de casa tão fácil assim. Enchi o saco dele que queria ir para Hogwarts durante onze anos.

Uma semana antes do feriado do Natal, assisti ao primeiro jogo de Quadribol em Hogwarts. Grifinória contra a Corvinal. A Grifinória, para o meu desespero, começou o campeonato perdendo bem feio. O apanhador podia ter uma Nimbus 1500 invejável, mas as habilidades dele definitivamente não eram.

Eu, Sirius e Peter saímos das arquibancadas xingando Merlin e o mundo, com Remus tentando nos fazer entender que perder um jogo não era o fim do mundo e que ainda havia chances do time vencer a taça. No corredor vi Ranhoso tirando satisfação com Evans por terem assistido a Grifinória perder.

— Te disse que era a casa dos perdedores, Lily.

— Sai da frente, Ranhoso! – eu o empurrei para passar entre eles, mesmo que tivesse espaço suficiente para desviar.

Ranhoso tentou se aproximar de mim, eu realmente não entendi por que, achou que podia me bater, o otário, mas Sirius fez um feitiço para dar um nó nos dois cadarços dele. Então quando foi andar, caiu de barriga no chão.

— Ops, cuidado aí, Ranhoso – disse Sirius, em falsa preocupação, me alcançando enquanto Peter gargalhava. Remus estava na dúvida se achava engraçado ou não.

Lily foi ajudá-lo, mas Ranhoso não deixou, murmurando um "_não precisa_" bem seco. Então, a garota disse:

— Eu sei que odeia a Grifinória, Sev, mas agora eu também faço parte dela.

— Ooooo! – exclamei. – Isso aí, Evans!

— Vão cuidar da suas próprias vidas e deixem ele em paz! – se virou contra a gente, bem esquentadinha.

— Uhh, precisa da amiga pra te defender, Ranhoso? – provocou Peter.

— Ele está pedindo por isso – retrucou Sirius para Evans.

— Eu só disse a verdade – Snape falou, a voz baixa e desprezível. – Todos vocês.

E depois de desamarrar os nós do cadarço, deu as costas e saiu depressa em direção ao corredor das masmorras, sem esperar que Evans o seguisse.

E ela não foi atrás dele. Acabou me encarando com aqueles olhos verdes e fuziladores.

— Que amigo foi arranjar, hein, Evans? – comentei. – Se eu fosse você, tentaria uma companhia mais legal e agradável. E aí, achou Quadribol interessante?

Foi uma tentativa inocente de conversa.

Sem dizer nada, ela só me empurrou com o ombro e não olhou para trás em nenhum momento em que ia desaparecendo de vista, a passos rápidos e zangados.

— O que ela vê nele? – perguntei aos meus amigos.

— Talvez ela seja cega e não vê nada – Peter supôs seriamente e Sirius deu um empurrão de brincadeira na nuca dele, enquanto voltávamos a Torre da Grifinória, rindo e tirando sarro.

Não tínhamos preocupações muito urgentes naquela época, então perdíamos bastante tempo com coisas e conversas desnecessárias.

Mas, naquele mês, Remus ficou doente. Não saiu da cama para absolutamente nada, nem para zoarmos com Ranhoso, então fiquei um pouco preocupado. Ele não tinha conseguido terminar a redação para a professora McGonagall, e isso não era do feitio dele.

— Podemos faltar também se quiser ajuda com alguma coisa – eu disse a ele na manhã em que Sirius, Peter e eu nos arrumávamos para a aula, mas Remus não conseguia sair da cama de jeito nenhum.

Ele estava suando, muito trêmulo.

— É melhor saírem. Vou ficar bem. Às vezes sofro de uma doença crônica... é realmente perigosa se chegarem perto e...

— Viu essa, James, ele quer se livrar da gente.

— Pois é, Sirius, to começando achar que é encenação – provoquei.

— Não estou fingindo! – ele exclamou, zangado dessa vez. – Essa doença... não é legal de olhar. Quer saber, é contagiosa. Então, vão pra aula e me deixem em paz.

— Tudo bem, relaxa. Nós vamos. Não queremos ser um encosto.

— Melhoras aí, Remus – falei e, jogando a mochila no ombro, acompanhei Sirius até a porta.

Foi estranho vê-lo doente. É, alunos ficavam doentes ora ou outra e por isso passavam a maior parte do tempo nos cuidados de Madame Promfrey na ala hospitalar. Mas aparentemente a doença de Remus era diferente, porque quando resolvemos visitá-lo por lá, a mulher disse que não tinha nenhum aluno hospitalado, só alguns jogadores do time de quadribol que se machucavam durante os treinos.

Não vimos Remus naquela semana.

— Será que pegamos a doença? – preocupou-se Peter. – Não é a primeira vez que Remus precisa voltar para a casa dele desde o começo do ano... e dormimos no mesmo lugar que ele.

— Não é contagiosa – eu disse muito convicto. – Ele diz que é uma doença crônica. Doenças crônicas são genéticas, não contagiosas. Remus estava mentindo para que não víssemos a doença se desenvolver nele. E lembra uma vez que ele precisou voltar pra casa para ajudar a mãe, que também tava doente? Deve ser alguma doença de pele, que outra explicação teria para os machucados dele?

— É, tem razão – disse Sirius, pensativo.

— Será que ele é um camaleão? Um homem camaleão que troca de pele e...

— Por Merlin, Peter, tem como você vir com teorias mais idiotas da próxima vez? – eu comentei.

— Sim, Remus com certeza é um camaleão. Ele vai adorar ouvir isso – exclamou Sirius.

— Não é impossível!

— Claro, Peter, claro – não quisemos desiludi-lo.

No tempo que fomos almoçar, já tínhamos abandonado o assunto sobre a doença de Remus quando Sirius recebeu mais um berrador de sua adorável mãe.

Os berradores eram constantes no primeiro ano, tanto que virou um evento o dia em que Sirius recebia um.

A mesa da Grifinória olhou com expectativas quando vimos o envelope vermelho em sua mão.

Ele abriu, fazendo o maior suspense, e aí o show começou:

— SIRIUS BLACK TERCEIRO, MALOGRO ORDINÁRIO, EU ESTOU DESENCANTADA COM A SUA INUTILIDADE COMO FILHO.

— Novidade – Sirius bocejou.

— EU DISSE A SEU PAI QUE TIVE A IMPRESSÃO DE QUE VOCÊ NÃO PRESTAVA MESMO. NEM PARA SER UM SONSERINO, NEM PARA FAZER O ÚLTIMO DESEJO DE SEU AVÔ. UM PACÓVIO QUE NEM MERLIN VAI CONSEGUIR SALVAR. NÃO OUSE MANDAR CARTINHAS DE DESCULPAS, SEU MOLEQUE IMPRESTÁVEL...

— Já tivemos essa conversa, não?

— MUITO MENOS PERGUNTANDO SE PODE PASSAR UNS DIAS NA CASA DO SEU AMIGUINHO IGUALMENTE IMPRESTÁVEL, O POTTER.

— Estou lisonjeado! Ela nunca me citou em um berrador...

— NÃO ME INCOMODE COM SUAS BESTEIRAS, FAÇA O QUE QUISER E SE VIRE PARA LIMPAR SUAS CUECAS. ESSE É O ÚLTIMO BERRADOR E SE ME MANDAR SUA CORUJA IMUNDA MAIS UMA VEZ SÓ PARA FAZER PERGUNTAS IDIOTAS... É BOM QUE SEJA PARA FALAR QUE ESTÁ EM UM CASO DE VIDA OU MORTE!

O Salão Principal inteiro ficou estupefato com a última frase. Para a minha surpresa, Sirius continuou comendo tranquilamente, sem se afetar com o berrador se rasgando perto de seu ouvido. Mastigou devagar cada pedaço do frango. Apreciando.

Sirius disse:

— Então, James, minha mãe me deixou passar o Natal com sua família.

Os garotos riam e as garotas olhavam com aflição.

— Eu gostei do "malogro ordinário" dessa vez – comentei.

— "Pacóvio" realmente saiu do esperado – ele concordou.

— Black, por que sua mãe te odeia tanto? – perguntou Evans e acho que aquela foi a primeira vez que ouvi a voz dela em um tom normal, não alterado ou zangado, para Sirius. Ela tinha uma expressão como de alguém que não acreditasse na possibilidade de uma mãe dizer coisas como essa a um filho.

O cabelo dela estava preso em uma trança. Sei lá porque reparei nisso naquele momento.

Sirius deu um longo suspiro. Achamos que ele ia dar uma resposta completa e esclarecedora, mas... deu de ombros.

— Sei lá. Mães odeiam filhos, certo?

— Minha mãe me ama – eu contei. O pessoal fez um "huuuuuuuum" de deboche.

— Sabemos que você é perfeito, Potter – disse McKinnon com uma expressão cansada enquanto enfiava a espátula na sopa para jogar mais um pouco em seu prato. Ela, em comparação com Evans ao seu lado, era bem diferente. Enquanto Evans colocava um franguinho no prato com certa delicadeza, McKinnon parecia estar martelando o prato. Mas, pelo visto, essas diferenças não a impediam de darem risadinhas juntas. Evans rindo de mim. DE MIM. – Só não sabíamos que também era mimado! Aquela caixa de bombom que ganhou na Páscoa foi ela quem enviou a você?

Não fiquei irritado, achei engraçado terem mencionado o episódio.

— Na verdade, não sei quem me enviou aqueles bombons. Só sei que estava uma delícia.

— Você gostou? – uma voz ansiosa me pegou de surpresa.

De repente uma garota apareceu ao meu lado, não sei de onde, e usava a gravata da Lufa-Lufa. Era mais alta do que eu e não parava de sorrir estranhamente para mim. Estava no meu ano, mas eu não consegui lembrar seu nome.

— Eu mesma fiz os doces, fico feliz que tenha gostado.

— Obrigado – falei. – Eu acho. Por que me deu eles?

Ela sorriu, fez um tchauzinho e saiu, sem responder minha pergunta. Eu não conseguia lembrar o nome dela, e Sirius exclamou:

— Então _ela _é a admiradora secreta do cartão dos chocolates! – E apertou minha bochecha. – Não é uma graça?

Tirei a mão dele. Estiquei meu pescoço para ver a menina da Lufa-Lufa caminhando de volta para a mesa com as amigas. Joguei minha mão nos cabelos, involuntariamente, e fiz um muxoxo.

— Por que tenho que ser atraente?

Ficar se livrando de garotas estranhas era cansativo, mesmo para um garoto de 11, quase 12 anos, como eu. Claro. Vida _difícil_!

— Ela segue o James para todos os lugares desde que o viu no trem – contou Sirius. – Parece que não é só o Frank que tem uma namorada, mas o James também arrumou uma!

— Alice não é minha namorada! – teimou Frank e, zangado, se levantou. Alguns garotos, eu me incluía nisso, tiravam sarro de Frank que Alice Prewett era sua namorada. Irritado com a suposição, uma vez até deixou escapar que nem sequer gostava dela, mas todo mundo sabia que era mentira.

Vivíamos cantando.

_Alice e Frank, embaixo de uma árvore._

_B-E-I-J-A-N-D-O_.

— Certo, como eu me livro dela? – perguntei a Sirius, preocupado, quando a minha primeira assustadora, quero dizer, admiradora secreta e agora nem tão secreta, porque eu lembrei que seu nome era Eleanor Rogers, me mandou um urso de pelúcia como presente de Natal. E um cartão: "_Oi James. Gosto bastante dos seus óculos_!"

— James, você não tem que se livrar dela. Tem que chamá-la para sair! – disse Sirius muito seriamente.

— Como se pede a uma garota para sair? – perguntou Peter bastante curioso.

— Aparentemente você tem que abrir a porta, mandar ela embora e falar que ela está atrapalhando – eu respondi. – É assim que se pede uma garota para sair.

— Vocês não sabem de nada.

— E o que _você _sabe? – cruzei os braços.

— O suficiente – Sirius foi misterioso na resposta. – Digamos que eu... já vi muitas coisas.

— Muitas coisas como? – Peter se ajeitou na cama, os olhos arregalados. – Você já viu alguma garota _pelada_?

— Melhor.

Dizendo isso, Sirius se levantou da cama e procurou por algo em seu malão. Tirou de lá uma revista.

— Meu caro James, já pensou se Eleanor Rogers um dia ficar _assim_?

Dizendo isso, Sirius Black nos mostrou a capa da revista _Playboy_. A mulher tinha sobrancelhas atraentes.

Entre outras coisas que chamaram mais atenção. Especialmente a posição em que ela estava.

— Uou! – Peter exclamou, animado demais. – Onde conseguiu isso?

— Roubei de um garoto do quinto ano, que estava na detenção com a gente mês passado. É uma revista trouxa então são mulheres trouxas. Fico imaginando a revista bruxa para isso, com as imagens se movendo. Deve ser bem melhor.

Como Sirius só tinha uma, dividiu um espaço comigo e com Peter para folhearmos a revista, demorando em algumas páginas. Ficamos vendo mulheres nuas como se não existissem lições de casa para entregar antes do feriado de Natal.

— Acham que as meninas da nossa classe ficam assim um dia mesmo? – Peter parecia incapaz de imaginar. A relação entre Peter e Sirius era como de um mestre e um aprendiz. Parecia que Peter sempre tinha algo a aprender com Sirius Black.

— Bem, tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a McKinnon – Sirius comentou quando fechou a revista. – Mas provavelmente, algumas delas ficarão assim. Bem, Peter, pode ficar com a revista para você. De Natal.

Peter olhou para ele como se tivesse visto o papai Noel.

— Valeu, Sirius, você é o melhor!

Ele ia abraçá-lo mas Sirius empurrou sua cabeça antes que isso chegasse a acontecer.

Nunca tive um irmão mais velho, ou mais novo. A resposta da minha mãe quanto a essa minha vontade nunca mudou:

"James, sou velha demais para lidar com duas versões de você!"

Mas quando conheceu Sirius, ela o acolheu em sua casa como um cachorrinho. Dizia que "qualquer bom amigo do meu James é um bom filho para nós!". Sirius era tipo o irmão que eles não puderam me dar e, talvez, ele fosse até melhor do que um irmão. Minha mãe nunca daria bronca em mim com Sirius por perto, por exemplo. Então quando nos reencontramos no feriado, ela se esqueceu de me dar os puxões de orelha que prometeu por causa das detenções que levei, e me abraçou bem forte. Abraçou Sirius também, que achou o gesto estranho, mas o recebeu com vontade.

Meus pais não eram exatamente o tipo de pais jovens, por isso, diferente de algumas famílias sangue-puro, nosso Natal era bastante tranquilo. Por alguns anos meu pai me levou para festas bem chatas de seus colegas do Ministério, mas nesse Natal ele pegou uma gripe muito forte e concordamos de fazer a ceia só nos quatro, contando com Sirius.

Eu teria ficado entediado, mas Sirius nunca deixaria isso acontecer. Ainda mostrou que tinha arrancado algumas páginas da revista trouxa antes de dá-la ao Peter, por isso a curiosidade foi muito grande e ficamos olhando mulheres nuas por um tempo, mesmo que minha mãe tivesse avisado que já era tarde e precisávamos dormir.

Quando meu pai entrou para me dar boa noite, ele acabou descobrindo o que estávamos olhando. Tentei até disfarçar, mas meu pai não era idiota.

— Eu entendo, garotos – ele disse. Sua postura era relaxada, papai raramente se incomodava com qualquer coisa. – Só nunca deixe sua mãe encontrar isso, ela mataria.

Ele ia sair, mas parou, virou-se para nós e se sentou na cadeira da minha escrivaninha.

— Saibam de uma coisa, meninos. Quando forem maduros para conhecer o mundo real de vocês, não vão mais precisar ficar vendo _revistas_ e imagens. É interessante agora, claro, mas _depois _nem vão precisar. Vão se apaixonar por alguém, então precisam sempre respeitá-las.

Sirius e eu nos entreolhamos. Não entendemos nada do que ele quis dizer naquele momento. Só queríamos ver aquelas fotos. Ninguém estava falando de amar! Charlus Potter sempre frisou a importância de se respeitar mulheres, desde pequeno eu o via cumprimentando as pessoas, mas com uma cortesia mais exagerada às mulheres mais novas e mais velhas. Na manhã seguinte, perguntei se ele teve muitas namoradas e sua resposta foi uma risada.

— Todos nós sempre temos várias namoradas! Mas temos que ser gentis e nunca, _nunca_ deixar de mostrar que você _quer _que elas queiram você. Confiança, filho, confiança.

— Tem essa garota na minha turma – eu comecei a contar. Sirius não estava acordado ainda, por isso fui até meu pai sozinho, interrompendo sua leitura matinal do Profeta Diário, para falar com ele sobre isso, sem que alguém debochasse de mim. – E ela diz que me ama. Fica me seguindo o tempo todo!

— Acredite, James, isso não é uma coisa ruim!

— Mas eu não gosto dela.

— Situação difícil – concordou, escondendo o riso. – James, James, James... só aproveite. A vida é curta e, se tentar conhecer mais um pouco essa garota, você pode começar a gostar dela também.

— Ela é da Lufa-Lufa.

— E você não conversa com lufa-lufas?

— Não é isso. É mais porque ela nem gosta de Quadribol. A maioria das garotas não gosta de Quadribol na minha turma. Nem sabem o que é um pomo de ouro.

Ouvi a porta do meu quarto se abrindo.

— Não diga ao Sirius que tivemos essa conversa – eu disse seriamente ao meu pai. Ele colocou um pano sobre a boca para abafar a tosse que tinha por causa da gripe, e concordou.

Havia coisas que só ficava entre mim e meu pai.

Mas nem por isso deixei de dividir algo familiar com Sirius. Na manhã de Natal, depois de abrirmos os inúmeros presentes de meus amigos e meus pais, mostrei a ele o objeto mágico mais incrível da minha família.

— Olha só isso!

Tirei da gaveta um pano de tecido escuro, facilmente confundido com um lençol qualquer. Mas quando a coloquei no corpo, Sirius soltou uma exclamação involuntária.

— Ooo, eu sou tipo um Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça – brinquei, fechando a capa na altura do meu pescoço. – Exceto com a cabeça. Só que sem o corpo. Agora – vendei meu rosto. – Sou o Nick-Completamente-Sem-Cabeça!

— Isso é demais! Posso experimentar também?

— Claro.

Entreguei a capa ao Sirius. Ele a passou pelos ombros e a vestiu. Seu corpo ficou completamente invisível.

— Imagina se tivéssemos uma dessas em Hogwarts! – só ouvi sua voz. – Poderíamos sair de noite sem nos preocuparmos em sermos vistos!

— É verdade! Bom, meu pai disse que só existe essa capa da invisibilidade, é a única do mundo todo e está na _minha _família há anos. Ele diz que é uma relíquia. Nunca me deixaria levar para Hogwarts.

A cabeça de Sirius flutuou a minha frente.

— E se não perguntássemos?

— Como assim?

— E se você apenas colocá-la na sua mala. Ele não precisa saber. Aí, quando o ano letivo acabar, você a devolve.

— Não minto para o meu pai.

— É uma pena – ele suspirou. – Imagina o susto que daríamos em Ranhoso! Poderíamos segui-lo para ver o que ele e aqueles sonserinos idiotas aprontam nas masmorras.

— Não estarei tecnicamente mentindo – eu mudei de idéia rapidamente. – Omissão não é mentir. E eu não estaria realmente roubando a capa, já que ela pertence aos Potter. E eu sou um Potter.

Sirius abriu um largo sorriso.

A capa era espaçosa o suficiente para nos cobrir. Caminhamos de volta para o meu quarto, mas decidi pegar alguns doces que mamãe me proibia de comer antes do almoço, então nos esgueiramos para a cozinha primeiro. Ela nem nos viu, o que foi genial.

Estávamos nos aproximando do quarto, quando meu pai passou por nós e disse:

— Respire mais baixo, Sirius.

_Fomos pegos_.

— Eu só estava mostrando ao Sirius... – expliquei-me quando derrubamos a capa.

— Senhor, prometo não contar a ninguém sobre ela.

— Está tudo bem – ele sorriu. – Mas se quiserem a capa, não a usem para coisas como roubar doces da cozinha de sua mãe. Seria um desperdício de magia sagrada.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Quero dizer que... Hogwarts tem muitos segredos. Usem a capa com _sabedoria_ para conhecê-los.

— Está me dando a Capa da Invisibilidade? – não acreditei. – Pai, mas o senhor disse que só pode honrar a Capa para mim depois que o senhor morrer.

— Bem, eu prefiro quebrar tradições a ver meu filho tentar roubá-la de mim. – Mas ele não parecia bravo.

Mesmo assim, Sirius achou justo me defender.

— A idéia foi minha, senhor.

Charlus apoiou uma mão no ombro de Sirius.

— Só confiem a Capa da Invisibilidade aos amigos mais confiáveis. Não decepcione essa confiança, Sirius.

— Sim, senhor.

— E não me chame de senhor, por Merlin, não estou tão velho.

Voltando a tossir, girou os calcanhares e nos deixou sozinhos enquanto comemorávamos o melhor presente de Natal de todos. Na última noite que Sirius passou em casa, antes de cairmos no sono depois do dia inteiro dando trabalho para mamãe, Sirius murmurou:

— Sua família é legal.

Eu sorri, pensando em meu pai, e precisando concordar com ele.

— Pode passar quantos Natais quiser por aqui, Sirius. Eles gostaram de você.

— Valeu, James.

No colchão ao lado da minha cama, Sirius virou-se para dormir.

E, naquela noite, meu sonho envolveu garotas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Obrigada pelos 5 reviews até o momento!**

**No começo não temos muito Lily/James, mas prometo que será recompensado no momento certo :) Para essa fanfic, não queria mostrar só o que acontece depois do quinto ano dele. Quero mostrar o que aconteceu antes também. Teremos o desenvolvimento dos meninos e suas aventuras amorosas que, na minha visão, não foram poucas em 7 anos!**

** Só relembrando que nesse capítulo, o James está no final do primeiro ano. Como ele faz aniversário 27 de março e o ano letivo termina em junho, James já tem seus 12. **

** Aproveitem e boa leitura! **

* * *

Verão de 1972. Eleanor Rogers foi minha primeira namorada.

O que um garoto e uma garota de 12 anos fazem quando estão namorando? Fácil. Ela me emprestava suas anotações e se sentia na obrigação de ficar o tempo todo comigo. Em troca, eu dizia a todos que ela era minha namorada, sem saber o que isso realmente significava _de verdade_. As pessoas pareciam gostar mais de você quando se tinha uma namorada.

Segui o conselho de meu pai sobre conhecer Eleanor melhor. Ela tinha seus pontos positivos, mas eu não estava curtindo essa experiência de tê-la o tempo todo comigo. Era quase impossível sair com meus amigos sem que ela se aproximasse para ficar grudada em mim.

Quando Sirius, Remus e Peter combinavam de treinar azarações, Eleanor chegava batendo os pés.

– Não era para nos encontrarmos na biblioteca para você me ensinar a transfigurar penas, James Potter?

Lembro de uma ocasião em que Evans estava por perto e disse:

– Vai com sua namorada e nos deixe em paz!

E eu, sei lá porque, retruquei:

– Ela não é minha namorada!

Eleanor ouviu e tivemos nossa primeira briga.

Agora com a Capa da Invisibilidade, Sirius, Peter, Remus e eu ficávamos acordados até mais tarde nos esgueirando pelo castelo, então eu tinha mais sono do que o normal de manhã nas aulas, e Eleanor se queixava que eu não estava dando mais atenção a ela.

Ela não falou comigo por dias, e isso me fez perceber que eu até sentia falta dela e das suas inúmeras histórias sobre como ganhou o mini-puffe de seus pais no Natal. Não queria que ela ficasse chateada comigo, então me aproximei dela perto do jardim naquela tarde.

Estava sozinha, com a cabeça nos joelhos flexionados, chorando.

– Eleanor, desculpa. Eu não quis dizer que você não era minha namorada.

Ela levantou a cabeça e eu percebi que tinha aflição de ver garotas chorando em minha frente. Queria dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa para vê-la sorrir. Enxugou o rosto e fungou.

– Não estou chorando por sua causa – tirou satisfação. – Estou chorando porque minha gata morreu hoje.

Fiquei mal por ela. Fiquei mesmo. Sentei-me ao seu lado, hesitante. Ela parecia mesmo muito chateada, e não me expulsou de seu lado. Achei aquele um bom sinal.

Ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos, eu cutucava a grama.

– Sinto muito – eu disse, pigarreando. – Sei que gostava da sua gata.

Ela girou os olhos castanhos para mim e foi a primeira vez que reparei que ela tinha olhos castanhos, mesmo tendo passado o final do meu primeiro ano com sua constante companhia.

Tirei a minha capa do uniforme quando percebi que ela estremeceu pela brisa do fim daquela tarde. A voz de meu pai sempre em minha cabeça. "_Temos que ser gentis e nunca, nunca deixar de mostrar que você quer que elas queiram você."_

Apoiei a capa do uniforme em seu ombro para esquentá-la. Ela parou de chorar, nesse momento, e nossos olhos se encontravam, ao mesmo tempo em que desviavam.

Foi um momento bem estranho quando ela disse baixinho:

– Eu realmente gosto dos seus óculos, James.

E trouxe o corpo para perto do meu. A sensação era muito parecida com a de querer fugir, mas ao mesmo tempo... _se eu sair daqui, parecerei um covarde_. E com a aproximação dela, eu me senti o garoto mais corajoso do mundo.

Estava escurecendo e Eleanor comentou:

– Hoje será noite de lua cheia. Quer ficar aqui pra assistir ela aparecer?

Tinha planos mais interessantes com Sirius de entrarmos na sessão proibida da biblioteca e encontrarmos livros de azarações avançados. McGonagall nos proibiu de alugarmos livros depois que passamos uma semana testando o conteúdo deles em alguns colegas. Brincadeiras inofensivas como deixar Ranhoso gaguejando e passando o dia no banheiro, por exemplo.

A expressão de Eleanor fechou.

– Tudo bem, você prefere ficar com seus amigos.

– Não – eu disse. – Posso ver a lua cheia com você.

Ela sorriu para mim. Gostava de como era fácil fazê-la sorrir.

Em dez minutos, a lua cheia apareceu no céu de Hogwarts. Eleanor se encostou ainda mais em mim quando ouvimos uivo de lobos. Ela ficou com medo.

E então aconteceu. Um dos maiores momentos da vida de um garoto. O momento em que ele passa a ser mais do que um garoto e vira um homem.

Eleanor colocou a boca dela na minha. Rápido três segundos. Mas ela se afastou de mim e eu me afastei dela sem dar tempo de entender o que aconteceu ali.

Depois disso, ela se levantou e saiu correndo.

_Uma garota me beijou_.

Foi estranho.

Um estranho bom, porque percebi que voltei para a Sala Comunal sorrindo.

Sirius perguntou por que eu estava atrasado. Eles tinham jurado solenemente que nunca pegariam minha Capa da Invisibilidade sem minha permissão, então estavam ansiosos. Só consegui contar quando estávamos no meio do corredor para a biblioteca.

– Eleanor me beijou.

Então vieram as perguntas.

– Como foi?

– Foi de língua?

– Você viu ela pelada?

Ignorei a última pergunta de Peter.

– Foi... úmido. Ela estava chorando porque a gata dela morreu. – Não tive muitos outros detalhes para contar, então mudei de assunto do mesmo modo que o comecei: – Esquecemos de chamar o Remus.

– Remus precisou voltar para a casa de novo – disse Sirius. – Essa tarde.

– Doente?

– Disse que a avó dele faleceu.

– A avó dele já faleceu uma vez esse ano – estranhei.

– Talvez seja a outra avó – supôs Sirius.

– Hum.

Comecei a ter alguns pressentimentos estranhos de que o segredo de Remus não tinha a ver com ele ser um bruxo mestiço.

Joguei a Capa da Invisibilidade por cima de nossas cabeças e entramos na sessão proibida da Biblioteca. No entanto, logo vimos que não éramos os únicos alunos do primeiro ano com as mesmas intenções.

Dois garotos da Sonserina, Mulciber e Avery, estavam tentando encontrar algum livro enquanto falavam aos cochichos:

– Isso pode dar um jeito na sangue-ruim. Veja esse feitiço, Avery.

– Parece fácil.

Avery era magrelo e tinha olheiras profundas embaixo dos olhos minúsculos, enquanto Mulciber parecia ter pelos na face, além de espinhas nojentas. Não eram nada amigáveis. Muito menos bonitos.

– Mas prefiro algo mais sutil, tipo uma poção.

– Severus é melhor do que a gente com poções, podemos pedir a ele.

– Severus _nunca _faria mal _aquela_ sangue-ruim. É a melhor amiga dele!

– Podemos mentir. Podemos dizer que é para Mary Mcdonalds, outra sangue-ruim imunda...

Eu senti meu estômago embrulhar e não tinha nada a ver por eu ter dado meu primeiro beijo, nem com o fato de eu estar com fome. Era uma sensação como se meu estômago estivesse pegando fogo de raiva, de ódio, com uma vontade tremenda de azará-los. Ou de machucá-los.

Sirius pegou meu braço quando notou que eu já tinha tirado a varinha do bolso.

_Não podemos ser descobertos_.

É verdade.

Tive que sibilar aos sussurros: _Wingardium Leviosa._

Mulcebir deu um gritinho quando um livro saiu da estante e flutuou acima de seu cabeção. Empurrou Avery:

– Pare com brincadeira!

– Não estou fazendo nada!

Parei o feitiço. O livro caiu bem na cabeça de Avery.

Aterrorizados, sacaram suas varinhas e olharam para todos os cantos.

Então Peter espirrou.

– Tem alguém aqui – perceberam.

Sirius e Peter se estapearam embaixo da capa, Sirius sussurrando que Peter era idiota e que ia nos revelar, mas, sentindo a raiva ao ouvir aqueles garotos da Sonserina se referindo a Lily Evans como "sangue-ruim", sem contar que pretendiam causar alguma coisa contra ela... eu saí debaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade e me revelei atrás da estante.

Não abaixei a varinha.

– É melhor eu não escutar você dizendo essas coisas de novo, Avery!

Eles me viram.

– Ou o que, Potter?

Mulcebir se aproximou de mim perigosamente, com seus dois metros de altura e largura. Estalou os dedos.

– Potter fracote, está defendendo uma sangue-ruim e vai perder os dentes.

– Rapazes, rapazes – eu disse. – Agressões não levam a nada. Por que não discutimos isso de um modo civilizado... sem as pernas!

Dizendo isso, fiz a primeira coisa que veio a minha cabeça:

_Colloshoo!_

Ele foi atingido por um lampejo esverdeado que veio da minha varinha.

Mulcebir tentou se aproximar de mim, mas seus pés ficaram grudados no chão. Seu corpo pendeu para frente e para trás como um boneco mole e inerte. Avery tentou segurá-lo para que não caísse de costas, mas o corpo de Mulcebir era cem vezes maior que o dele. Achei a chance de desfazer o feitiço para Mulcebir cair em cima de Avery e esmagá-lo com seu peso.

– Isso não tem graça, Potter!

– Tem para mim.

Quase não vi Avery sacando sua varinha na minha direção e exclamando algo parecido com: "_Avida Kidavra_".

Não aconteceu nada.

Foi bem constrangedor. Tive que dar um ponto positivo para ele pelo esforço e ambição, mas acabei rindo.

– Você _realmente _tentou usar uma maldição imperdoável contra mim? Estamos no primeiro ano! _Patético_, Avery, _patético_!

Recusando-se a se humilhar, ele berrou:

– _Petrificus Tot-_

Mas uma avalanche de livros caiu em cima dos dois. Eu não tinha feito nada, então imaginei que tive uma ajudinha de Sirius. Antes de agradecer, a voz do zelador Filch estourou o silêncio da madrugada naquela sessão da biblioteca.

Eu estava com uma varinha na mão, metade dos livros da estante caídos em dois alunos da Sonserina. E Sirius e Peter estavam invisíveis.

É, me encrenquei sozinho dessa vez.

A próxima coisa que eu percebi era que estava sendo bruscamente arrastado pelo sr. Filch. Minha orelha estava sendo repuxada com tanta força que achei que fosse perdê-la. Resmungando sobre garotos idiotas, levou-me até a sala de Minerva McGonagall.

Ela atendeu a porta, com o rosto contorcido de sono e roupão.

– Zelador Filch, o que...

– Acredito que esse garoto é sua responsabilidade, professora Minerva. Brigando com dois sonserinos, feitiços, azarações, na minha frente, na sessão proibida, aargh!

– Solte a orelha do Potter, sr. Filch – pediu McGonagall antes de tudo. – E deixe-me ouvir a explicação do garoto, já que ele sempre tem uma, aparentemente.

Falei depressa:

– Avery e Mulcebir estavam na sessão de Artes das Trevas da biblioteca tramando alguma coisa contra Lily Evans. Eles a chamaram de...

Não consegui repetir. McGonagall sabia.

– Sr. Filch, como disse, eu tenho responsabilidade pelo Potter então pode voltar a... o que quer que estava fazendo.

Com um último olhar de desprezo que sempre enviava para mim e todos os alunos do castelo, Filch foi embora. McGonagall me encarou.

– Eu não sei o que estava fazendo na biblioteca a uma hora dessas, sr. Potter. E não se atreva a dizer que estava se preparando para os testes de Transfiguração...

– Eu não ia. Eu confesso, eu tentei machucar Avery e Mulcebir assim que ouvi o que eles estavam dizendo.

– Eu não sei se fico incomodada ou me admiro pela forma como assume o que faz tão facilmente, Potter.

– Eles estavam tramando alguma coisa, o que queria que eu fizesse?

– Relatasse a mim antes de se precipitar com brigas.

– A senhora acreditaria?

Ela não respondeu. Todos nós sabíamos que não.

– Desculpe, professora – eu disse, sem me sentir culpado. – Eu achei que deveria cuidar disso sozinho. Eles ficavam chamando Evans de-

– Não precisa repetir a palavra, sr. Potter. Eu acredito em você, mas...

– Nós fizemos também! Nós estávamos juntos! Nós ajudamos!

Foi com grande surpresa que vi Sirius e Peter correndo. Ofegante, Sirius parou ao meu lado, olhou McGonagall e disse com bravura:

– Eu ajudei, professora. Se der detenção para ele, tem que ser para mim também.

Pisou no pé de Peter, cuja barriga estava maior do que o normal e entendi que eles esconderam a minha capa embaixo da camisa dele. Peter falou depressa:

– Pra mim também!

McGonagall tinha uma expressão difícil no rosto. Piscou algumas vezes, olhando para nós três.

– Filch teve certeza que viu somente o Potter.

– Estávamos escondidos!

– Tem certeza disso, sr. Black?

– Eu estava lá, saberia dizer, professora.

– Nesse caso, detenção para os três, amanhã em minha sala depois dos testes. E – acrescentou lentamente – cinquenta pontos tirados de cada um por estarem fora da cama e terem sido encontrados na sessão proibida da biblioteca a essa hora, após brigarem com dois outros alunos.

– Cinquenta? – Peter fez as contas nos dedos. Quase um minuto depois, reclamou: – Cento e cinquenta pontos tirados da Grifinória?!

– Você tem alguma reclamação, sr. Pettigrew?

Ao olhar de Sirius, Peter ficou calado.

– Então, estamos conversados.

– O que vai acontecer com Avery e Mulcebir? – perguntei. – E se eles fizerem alguma coisa contra Evans ou outros alunos nascidos-trouxas?

– Eles não farão nada. Sabe por que tenho certeza? Eles não são brilhantes. E serão expulsos se _tentarem_ alguma coisa, eu garanto.

E McGonagall resolveu dizer:

– Eu estou tentada a aumentar cinquenta pontos por mostrarem certa lealdade entre vocês. E... por tentarem defender uma colega, apesar de azarações não serem, em quesito nenhum, a solução para resolver problemas. Espero que aprendam isso da próxima vez. Agora voltem para suas respectivas camas. É bom ficarem assustados com os testes finais dessa semana.

O final do meu primeiro ano foi assim... detenções, azarações e tentando me concentrar para os testes finais daquela semana. Não foram tão assustadores como os professores faziam parecer que era. Frank Longbottom quase desmaiou de nervoso no teste de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas e Dorcas Meadowes foi acalmada por uma gentil e determinada Lily Evans ao garantir que ia ensiná-la a fazer transfiguração mesmo que ficasse acordada a noite toda praticando com a amiga.

De algum modo, isso chamou minha atenção. Evans realmente ajudou Meadowes a passar em Transfiguração, colocando-a na confiança de outros colegas que começaram a pedir sua ajuda. Eu não teria reparado ou me importado com isso, se eu não tivesse ficado tão nervoso ao ouvir alguém tendo ideias de machucá-la por ela ser nascida-trouxa. Até o final do primeiro ano, Evans foi uma das alunas que se destacaram nas aulas, mais na parte prática do que teórica (ela ainda era um pouco insegura em chamar atenção ao levantar o braço, embora nas poucas vezes que fez suas respostas renderam alguns pontos para a Grifinória). Era como se magia estivesse em seu sangue desde que nasceu, embora viesse de uma família trouxa. Sem contar que ela sabia usar contra-feitiço na maioria das azarações que Sirius e eu pregávamos em Snape... então a habilidade e inteligência dela podia ser bem incômoda ao mesmo tempo que impressionante.

Sirius e eu também nos saímos muito bem, considerando o tempo que não prestamos muita atenção nas aulas. Peter preocupou-se por ter confundido algumas respostas e Remus voltou para a escola depois dos testes, com o rosto e o braço arranhado como se tivesse entrado em briga com um gato ou um tigre. O diretor Dumbledore deixou que ele fizesse os testes na semana seguinte.

Fiquei a espreita para ver se Avery ou Mulcebir tentariam demonstrar suas intenções com algum aluno que não era sangue-puro. Foi quando vi, no jardim, Evans se aproximando para conversar com Ranhoso bem no momento em que ele estava saindo do castelo com Avery e Mulcebir.

Imediatamente parei de prestar atenção em algum relato de Peter, me levantei e corri para alcançá-la.

– Evans! – chamei seu sobrenome. Ela gostava de me ignorar. – Evans. Não ande com eles.

– Por acaso é meu pai, Potter?

– Estou dizendo, eles...

– Tire as mãos dela!

Ranhoso sacou sua varinha de forma rápida e me pegou desprevenido. A azaração me atingiu bem nos meus pés, fazendo com que eu começasse a perder o equilíbrio. Caí no chão nas três tentativas que tentei me levantar.

– Ranhoso... seu... grande otário! Não consegue ser original? Só porque me viu usando!

Ouvi risadas e meu sangue ferveu. Concentrei-me, peguei minha varinha e usei o contra-feitiço para impedir que eu continuasse perdendo o equilíbrio. Quando me mantive em pé... não pensei duas vezes.

– _Besus Nasus_!

Snape foi atingido por um lampejo acinzentado na cara. Ele não caiu, não perdeu o equilíbrio, ficou estático. Fez uma expressão horrorosa e, para horror de todos, espirrou.

Saíram besouros das duas narinas gigantes dele.

As risadas foram mais altas dessa vez e eu me peguei sorrindo de lado também, triunfante, enquanto Ranhoso espirrava besouros. Nem Evans e nem ninguém conseguiu esconder a expressão de nojo. Mas Evans se recompôs quando percebeu que Ranhoso não parava... e exclamou com a varinha:

– _Finite_!

Não adiantou nada. Os besouros estavam aumentando de tamanho. Snape me fuzilou com o olhar e saiu correndo, para terminar de espirrar besouros longe da vista de todos.

– Estou cansada das suas brincadeiras! – Evans disse com a voz alterada e ficou bem a minha frente. Ela era mais baixa que eu, mas sempre mostrou que tamanho não era documento. – Por que não faz isso entre você e seus amigos? Acha que é um espetáculo humilhar as pessoas só para parecer que é melhor do que os outros, mas na verdade isso é ridículo!

O garoto me azarou primeiro e ela esperava que eu fizesse o quê? Fiquei zangado com Evans e sua complexidade de defender aquele otário o tempo todo. Então eu disse:

– Olha, Evans, eu só estava provando um ponto aqui.

– O ponto de que você é um idiota?

– De que Ranhoso não se chama Ranhoso à toa. Todo mundo viu o que sai de dentro daquele nariz! Imagina o que deve sair do...

Ela me olhou com desgosto. Eu não estava acostumado a ter pessoas olhando assim para mim, sempre fui adorado em todos os lugares que ia, então aquele olhar foi me calando lentamente.

– Cresça, Potter – disse baixinho e, cansada, deu as costas.

Se havia mestres em dar as costas, um deles era Lily Evans.

Ainda bem que teríamos o período das férias de verão, a verdade era que eu não gostava de brigar com Evans e esperava que até o próximo ano letivo ela já deixasse que sua raiva por mim diminuísse. Apesar da amizade com um sonserino, Evans se encaixou na Grifinória como luva de ouro e muito orgulho, pois vi que _todas_ as meninas, antes de pegarem o trem para casa, vieram correndo abraçá-la.

– _Foi muito bom te conhecer, Lily!_

– _Não se esqueça de nos enviar uma carta!_

– _Escreverei toda semana pra você!_

– Prometo responder todas!

Ela era uma fofa com todo mundo, menos comigo. Que justo.

Por outro lado, todos os garotos da Grifinória vieram apertar minha mão. Peter me deu um abraço e achei que ele ia chorar, mas Sirius o afastou de mim para darmos um aperto de mão forte.

– Se eu não der sinal de vida em alguns dias... – pediu desesperado.

– _Mi casa és su casa_.

– Foi um ano interessante – disse Remus, quando me aproximei para apertar sua mão. – Espero nos vermos o quanto antes, James.

– Foi? – eu me fiz de desentendido. – Como você sabe se fugiu das aulas todo mês?

Ele não riu da piada. Abaixou a cabeça, aparentemente chateado com alguma coisa. Quis dizer algo, mas ficou calado e só restou forçar um sorriso que acabou se tornando verdadeiro.

– Você vai nos contar o seu segredo um dia. – Ele olhou preocupado com o que eu disse. – Se não contar, vamos descobrir de qualquer maneira. Boas férias, Remus.

Ajeitei meu malão e dei uma última olhada na construção do castelo de Hogwarts. Sorri com todas as diversões e as coisas interessantes que aprendi em meu primeiro ano. E ainda faltavam mais seis...

Eu não tinha pressa alguma.

Estava para me aproximar de minha mãe e meu pai perto do trem junto com outras famílias, quando uma figura feminina me parou.

– James, precisamos conversar _agora_.

Ela estava séria.

Jogou seus cabelos loiros para trás, respirou firme e disse com muito custo:

– Não posso mais ser sua namorada.

Dei uma olhadinha para trás, onde Sirius, Peter e Remus abafavam as risadas e assistiam ao meu primeiro fora. Quis mandá-los calarem a boca. Mas voltei a olhar Eleanor Rogers para dizer com toda a dignidade de um garoto de 12 anos:

– Tá bom, tchau.

Ela não me deixou ir embora tão fácil assim. Precisava se explicar. Sério, eu não estava chateado. Até fiquei aliviado... toda essa coisa de namoro era sufocante.

– Você é um garoto legal, mas eu acho que eu preciso de alguém que realmente goste de mim e não me troque por Quadribol. Entende? Por isso... acabou. Boas férias, James.

Eleanor Rogers cresceria para arrasar corações, mas o meu não foi um deles. Éramos apenas crianças na época e eu ainda teria muito que aprender sobre o que realmente namorar alguém significava.

* * *

**Parece que os Potter tem algo por primeiro beijo úmido (sim, foi de propósito :D) Se quiserem o próximo - eles já estarão no segundo ano - mais rápido possível, comentem aí embaixo que não vai cair o dedo, juro!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**"James costumava dizer 'probleminha peludo' em público. Muitas pessoas achavam que eu tinha um coelho mal comportado." **Remus Lupin_

* * *

– Não devíamos estar aqui – resmungou Peter Pettigrew, trêmulo ao meu lado.

– Olha, Peter, não obrigamos você a vir – retrucou Sirius. – Se está com medo, pode voltar para o castelo.

– Mas nunca fomos tão _longe _antes... e se não conseguirmos voltar?

– Pare de resmungar!

– Calem a boca – eu disse aos dois.

A Capa da Invisibilidade nos cobria. Final de tarde. Não estávamos orgulhosos por seguirmos o diretor Albus Dumbledore pelos arredores de Hogwarts, longe do castelo. Mas esse era um daqueles momentos em que a Capa da Invisibilidade era o mais útil objeto de um bruxo curioso.

Estávamos seguindo Albus Dumbledore porque, ao lado dele, estava Remus John Lupin, calado e absolutamente nervoso. Foi uma caminhada de meia hora. Tivemos que fazer muita concentração para não tropeçarmos ou darmos sinal de que estávamos por perto. E, acredite, isso era bem difícil com três pessoas tentando andar no mesmo ritmo dentro de uma capa, com Peter tendo problemas com gases quando estava nervoso.

Mesmo assim, a curiosidade era maior do que os problemas. Precisávamos ter certeza do que estava acontecendo com nosso amigo.

Dumbledore e Remus pararam em um morro. Há dez metros, erguia-se a silhueta de uma árvore que tinha sido plantada no ano passado; davam o nome de Salgueiro Lutador. Seus galhos estavam mais grossos e com um aspecto mais violento. Os alunos mais velhos, do quinto ou sexto ano, costumavam fazer competições para saber quem conseguiria ficar mais próximo dela, sem ter o corpo arremessado há dez metros.

– Ela está crescendo – disse Dumbledore em um tom amigável. Remus ficou calado o caminho todo, mesmo que Dumbledore tivesse tentado puxar algum assunto. – Não é fácil, sr. Lupin. Por isso acredito que precise de uma companhia para chegar até aqui.

– Senhor, com todo respeito, é melhor ir embora... A lua...

– Sim – ele disse seriamente. – Acredito que já saiba usar o encantamento sozinho.

Ele assentiu.

Os dois se aproximaram. Peter ficou tenso, porque um passo a mais, e os galhos jogariam os dois até o lago com a Lula Gigante.

Remus levantou o braço com a varinha e murmurou uma palavra que não escutei direito, embora tivesse desejado escutar. Os galhos estremeceram antes de adormecerem e, sem olhar para trás, Remus ultrapassou as raízes grossas para entrar em um buraco que só reparei que existia nesse momento. Deu uma última olhada para Dumbledore e disse:

– Obrigado, diretor. Por me acompanhar.

Então entrou no Salgueiro Lutador.

Dumbledore olhou para o céu, onde as nuvens densas se juntavam para anunciar talvez a chegada da tempestade com a lua cheia. Tive o pressentimento que ele observou o lugar em que estávamos, mas depois abanou a cabeça e foi embora.

Tirei a capa de cima de nossas cabeças quando o perímetro ficou vazio.

– Onde será que Remus foi? – perguntou Sirius.

– Acho que é uma passagem secreta – eu disse.

– Ele conhece uma passagem secreta que _não _conhecemos? – indagou, zangado. – Eu vou entrar lá.

Puxei a camiseta dele quando deu um passo na direção do Salgueiro Lutador, porque um dos galhos se remexeu, como se estivesse acordando para a vida.

– Opa, opa, opa!

Foi por pouco. O galho tombou no chão de folhas secas, alguns centímetros perto de onde Sirius estava há dois segundos. Mas não deu tempo de respirar aliviado, porque outro galho veio na minha direção.

Pude sentir meu estômago varando as minhas costas quando o galho se chocou com um impacto dolorido contra minha barriga. Por um reflexo que eu nem imaginava que eu tinha, agarrarei com toda a minha força a textura do galho, para não ser lançado para longe. Era a sensação de estar voando em círculos na vassoura mais rápido de corrida. Eu teria achado divertido se o galho tivesse um percurso mais constante, no entanto ele decidiu bater contra o chão para me derrubar, como se não me quisesse agarrando-o.

Eu tinha perdido meus óculos no percurso. Não conseguia ouvir o que Sirius ou Peter estavam gritando. Apenas vi, meio borrado, outro galho se aproximando, quase em câmera lenta, para me atingir. Eu estava caído de costas, então rolei para o lado o mais rápido que pude. Senti o vento que o galho trouxe com ele, quando ricocheteou muito perto de mim.

Mas eu tinha dado um jeito de cair no mesmo buraco que vi Remus entrando.

– James?! – ouvi a voz de Sirius, assim que me levantei e encarei a escuridão. – Você entrou aí?

– Entrei! – Tateei meu bolso para encontrar minha varinha, de algum modo ela não foi quebrada, então sussurrei: – _Lumus_.

A ponta da varinha iluminou o caminho.

Eu estava dentro de um túnel.

– Remus? – chamei. Minha voz fez eco. Antes que eu desse um passo para continuar o caminho...

Senti um corpo me empurrar contra o chão novamente, mas dessa vez era mais leve e cabeludo. Sirius tinha conseguido entrar também.

– Gritei que eu tava entrando – disse enquanto eu o empurrava para ele sair de cima de mim. – Peter está vigiando.

Ele olhou para o fim do túnel. Era tentador.

– Juntos? – quis confirmar.

Eu assenti.

– Juntos.

Um rangido quebrou o silêncio do lugar no momento que pisei no primeiro degrau de escada. Alcançamos um corredor e iluminamos o caminho até o primeiro quarto com a porta aberta. Estávamos em uma casa.

Vimos as costas de Remus. Ele estava sentado na única cama do quarto. Não havia janelas.

– E aí, Remus? – falei displicente.

Remus se levantou tão depressa que tropeçou.

– O que estão fazendo aqui? Não podem, é perigoso!

– Calma. Só estávamos curiosos – eu disse. – Não é todo dia que um aluno sai para uma caminhada com Dum... Ei, ei, ei... – dei um passo para trás quando Remus apontou a varinha para mim. – O que está fazendo, Remus?

Sua mão estava trêmula. Quando notou para quem estava ameaçando a varinha, largou ela no chão e se virou de costas, parecendo envergonhado com alguma coisa. Sua voz estava baixa.

– James, Sirius... saiam daqui, _por favor_.

– Não até dizer o que está acontecendo! – disse Sirius inconformado. – Sério, acha que somos idiotas? Da próxima vez que vier com desculpas de que sua avó morreu, terei que ver o corpo dela.

Enquanto Sirius falava, eu peguei um tempo para observar as paredes ao redor. Estavam estragadas, mas não como se estivessem velhas. E sim arranhadas.

Por unhas. Anormalmente afiadas.

– Remus, está tudo bem – eu disse baixinho, sabendo o que estava acontecendo com ele. – Podemos dar um jeito nisso.

– É impossível. Não há cura.

– Podemos pesquisar...

– Não seja idiota! Desde os meus sete anos... Eu sou um monstro.

Analisamos ele. Um garoto nerd de cabelos loiros com os olhos assustados. Que medo.

– Você está com medo, Sirius?

– Eu não, James, você está?

– Porque vocês são idiotas! – ele exclamou desesperado.

– Parece a Evans falando.

– Não. Evans não fica pulada uma vez por mês.

– Isso não é engraçado! – ele disse desesperado. – Vão embora, saiam daqui, no minuto em que eu começar a me trans...

Foi só dizer isso que ele fez uma expressão dolorida. Coçou a nuca e jogou a varinha no chão ao arcar o corpo como se tivesse levado um chute no saco.

– Remus? – observei preocupado, porque ele começou a gemer de dor. Ouvi um barulho semelhante a ossos se quebrando e notei que era a coluna de Remus quando ficou salientada na pele.

Engoli em seco, só que mais admirado do que realmente com medo.

Não consegui mover os pés quando Remus gritou. Ele estava sentindo mesmo muita dor, dava para perceber. Seus olhos foram os primeiros a se modificarem. Ainda parecia ter a consciência, porque nos olhou de forma suplicante que traduzi para "_vão embora". _Não podia ir embora enquanto ele parecia que estava morrendo na minha frente.

Os pelos da nuca gradualmente aumentaram, assim como a da mão e dos pés, e eu ficaria mais um pouco para ver, pela primeira vez, a transformação de um lobisomem, se Albus Dumbledore não tivesse aparecido para nos tirar dali imediatamente, indicando a verdade de que Remus Lupin era, afinal de contas, muito perigoso.

Dumbledore não tinha a expressão de McGonagall quando nos pegava esgueirando pela escola durante a noite. Mas parecia seriamente preocupado. Assim que ficamos o mais longe possível do Salgueiro Lutador, depois de termos saído do túnel, Dumbledore ficou a frente de nós três e disse:

– Às vezes coragem demais é estupidez.

– Professor, ele é nosso amigo.

– Não estou dizendo o contrário. Mas devem ficar longe do sr. Lupin em toda lua cheia. Não somente pela segurança, sr. Potter – acrescentou ao ver a minha expressão indignada. – Se o sr. Lupin voltasse amanhã e soubesse que feriu os próprios amigos, ele nunca se perdoaria. E já é difícil o suficiente para ele. Uma verdade cruel, sim, mas uma verdade com a qual precisamos lidar... com prudência.

– Só estávamos curiosos... Sirius começou a suspeitar logo que tivemos nossa primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas esse ano...

– Eu entendo. Eu faria a mesma coisa. Eu o seguiria e eu tentaria ajudá-lo. Lupin certamente não merece.

Sirius e eu nos entreolhamos quando o ar noturno se fundiu ao uivo de Remus, indicando que já estava transformado. Peter se encolheu.

– É tarde – anunciou Dumbledore. – _Sugiro_ que voltem ao castelo.

Ficamos parados.

– O que estão esperando?

– Bem, professor, é nesse momento que levamos detenção – contei.

Dumbledore sorriu nos olhos por trás daqueles óculos meia-lua.

– Hoje não, sr. Potter, hoje não. Vocês só estavam vigiando um amigo. O que há de errado nisso?

Voltei para o dormitório com Sirius e Peter, sem parar de pensar em Remus e na idéia ruim que era ser um lobisomem a noite inteira, uma vez ao mês, sem ninguém, completamente sozinho e assustado. Eu não desejaria isso a nenhum inimigo. Nem a Snape.

Descobrimos por Dumbledore que na manhã seguinte Remus estava na ala hospitalar, cuidando de seus ferimentos, que estavam piores do que jamais vimos. Nós sentamos ao redor de sua cama e Sirius abriu um grande sorriso quando Remus acordou.

– Oi! Trouxemos uns presentes.

Ele encostou-se à cabeceira da cama e olhou para nós, confuso, principalmente depois que Sirius jogou um pedaço de carne vermelha em sua barriga.

– Pensamos que talvez pudesse estar com fome – ele piscou.

– E passamos a manhã na biblioteca – eu disse, segurando o livro na altura do rosto. – E veja só o que encontramos. _Manual do Lobo_. Pode ser bem útil para o seu dia-a-dia. Ou melhor dizendo, _lua-a-lua. _

Ao nos observar rindo, ele perguntou:

– Vocês não estão...

– Assustados? Amedrontados? Completamente.

– Não vamos mentir que ficamos traumatizados para a _vida_.

– O que aconteceu com você, de verdade?

Ele nos encarou. Sua voz saiu baixa, quase sombria, quando revelou:

– Fenrir Greyback.

O nome era familiar. E assustador. Nossos risos pararam com a menção dele. Ouvíamos noticias horríveis que envolviam o nome. Mortes horríveis. Como Remus sobreviveu? Ele continuou:

– Meu pai o ofendeu uma vez... e essa foi a maneira de se vingar. Eu era bem novo quando fui atacado. Meus pais não queriam que eu estudasse em Hogwarts, mas Dumbledore, homem bom que é, não achou que seria justo eu não ter uma formação em magia. Plantou o Salgueiro Lutador para uma passagem secreta até uma casa na vila de Hogsmeade para eu me esconder... assim não posso ferir ninguém. No fim, só acabo ferindo a mim mesmo.

Por isso as cicatrizes, pensei.

– Você escondeu isso da gente durante um ano?

– Você escondeu que havia uma passagem secreta em Hogwarts para Hogsmeade durante _um ano_?

– Nunca deveríamos perdoá-lo por isso – eu abanei a cabeça. – Você sabe que Sirius e eu vivemos procurando por passagens secretas!

– Eu sou um monstro e vocês estão bravos que eu não falei da passagem secreta? – ele abriu um sorriso involuntário e passou a mão nos cabelos.

– Desculpe desapontá-lo por não tremer com sua presença, oh, aterrorizante _Moony_! – Sirius fingiu tremer todo o corpo. Remus riu com o apelido.

– E não se preocupe, juramos solenemente que não vamos mencionar nada a ninguém sobre seu... _probleminha peludo_ – apoiei a mão no peito para enfatizar o juramento.

De alguma forma, aquela particular manhã de meu segundo ano se tornou a lembrança mais nítida que eu usava para justificar o que aconteceria nos próximos anos em Hogwarts. A manhã em que decidimos uma amizade verdadeira e leal. Pareceu a Remus que um grande peso havia saído de suas costas, quando descobrimos sobre seu segredo, e não fugimos assustados como menininhas. Com isso, ele passou a aproveitar os dias e noites em Hogwarts porque, pelo menos entre mim, Sirius e Peter, ele não seria tratado diferente. Aos poucos, com sua insegurança, fizemos Moony entender que, quando não tinha pelos, não tinha problemas.

_2 de dezembro de 1972_

_Oi pai,_

_Desculpe pela demora para responder a última carta que me enviou. O segundo ano está tomando meu tempo... e por "tomando o tempo" eu quero dizer que estou fazendo bom uso da Capa da Invisibilidade. Conheci alguns lugares diferentes do castelo, mas muitas portas precisam de senha ou charadas para se abrirem... Sirius, Peter, Remus e eu estamos trabalhando nisso. _

_Não aguento mais ver a Grifinória perder no Quadribol, pai. Está começando a ficar bem difícil de aturar os sonserinos zombando... Sirius acha que alguém deve estar azarando o posto de apanhador, o que eu não duvido também. E olha que de azarações eu entendo bem. Queria ter idade o suficiente para fazer os testes de Quadribol. Eu seria bem melhor que qualquer um, sem dúvidas disso._

_Tivemos uma notícia muito ruim sobre os pais de uma garota do quinto ano... foram capturados por esses tais Comensais da Morte, mas acredito que o senhor já saiba disso, já que lê toda manhã o Profeta Diário. E não param de comentar sobre isso por aqui. Dizem que é só uma questão de tempo até que tomem o poder no Ministério._

_Tem essa garota no meu ano e os pais dela são trouxas. Mas ela é a mais inteligente da turma. Mais inteligente que um monte de sangue-puros (tirando eu, claro). Acho injusto o que falam sobre os que nascem trouxas... O senhor os acha tão ruins assim para chegar ser necessário matá-los, como aconteceu com os pais da garota do quinto ano? Quando eu vejo Lily Evans, eu acredito que não, e espero que não se incomode com isso ou tente me deserdar._

_Evans não gosta muito de mim. Acho que isso tem a ver com o fato de que eu gosto de testar umas azarações no melhor amigo dela. Nada grave. Só para me divertir. O pessoal acha bem engraçado._

_Já escrevi demais. Estou quase caindo em cima do pergaminho... espero que consiga me responder logo, preciso saber se Sirius e Remus podem passar o Natal com a gente esse ano. A mãe do Peter não deixou de novo. E Remus é um garoto legal, ele não dá nenhum trabalho, até garotas acham ele fofo._

_Pensem nisso!_

_VAI MONTROSE MAGPIES,_

_Seu filho incrível James._

* * *

**Sempre quis escrever como eles descobrem sobre Remus. Estou tentando colocar os fatos mais importante que sabemos pelos livros e acredito que esse foi o principal do segundo ano deles. No próximo cap, eles já estarão no terceiro ano.**  
** Por enquanto os fatos relatados podem estar em um ritmo acelerado, mas espero que não esteja ficando muito confuso e que continuem acompanhando!**

** Obrigada pelos comentários! Sério mesmo, prometo postar o próximo o quanto antes!**


	5. Chapter 5

_** "Nunca se via um sem o outro, não é mesmo? O número de vezes que os dois estiveram aqui, aah, me faziam rir o tempo todo. Uma dupla incrível, Sirius Black e James Potter!"** _– Madame Rosmerta, Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban.

* * *

– ... e é por isso que bruxos há três séculos usaram a magia da transfiguração para... Sr. Potter e sr. Black, _silêncio _em minha aula, por favor.

Ergui a mão depressa, afastando-me da carteira de Sirius e voltando a olhar para frente.

– Professora, tenho uma dúvida.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, pois não achou que estávamos prestando atenção na aula. Acalmou-se com ar de quem não estava com muito bom humor naquela manhã, para perguntar pacientemente:

– Pois não, Potter?

– Quando vamos aprender a nos transformar em animais?

Ao ouvirem minha pergunta, meus colegas observaram McGonagall com expectativas. Ela não conseguiu ignorá-los, porque respondeu:

– Certamente não no terceiro ano. A arte humana de se transformar em um animal exige aplicação de um avançado estudo de Transfiguração que, em poucos casos, o sucesso é obtido.

– Então nem todos têm a habilidade para ser um animago? – perguntou Sirius.

Ela olhou com um ar curioso. Sirius Black e James Potter fazendo perguntas? Essa era nova.

Acho que foi por isso que ela continuou:

– Isso vai além de habilidade, sr. Black. Tornar-se um animago exige uma concentração mental que só adquirimos com _maturidade_. Observem.

Sempre ouvimos boatos de que Minerva McGonagall conseguia se transformar em um gato. Ela, então, demonstrou que eram boatos verdadeiros. Ela estava ao centro da sala quando sua figura humana rapidamente diminuiu de tamanho e se transformou em um felino preto com manchas arredondadas nos olhos.

O gato deu um salto para a carteira de Peter, que imediatamente olhou assustado – Peter tinha medo de gatos – depois subiu a carteira de Evans, e ela sorriu encantada. A maioria dos alunos observou com grande admiração. Eu nunca havia me impressionado com um professor desde o próprio Dumbledore.

McGonagall pulou de carteira em carteira até voltar a sua mesa no fundo da classe, os olhos curiosos e admirados de todos os alunos acompanhando os saltos. Sua forma humana voltou sentada atrás da mesa com a postura exemplar e ereta. Ajeitou os óculos na face e não escondeu um sorriso satisfeito quando começamos a aplaudir. Até nos liberou de uma leitura, porque depois de sua transformação a classe ficou dispersa.

– Aquilo foi incrível – comentou Sirius enquanto caminhávamos para a próxima aula, de Adivinhação. – O jeito que ela se transformou! Pareceu ser bem fácil...

– Por que vocês estão curiosos com isso? – perguntou Remus.

– Veja bem, você se transforma todo mês. Acabamos nos sentindo deslocados – eu disse e ele deu uma risada sarcástica. – Sirius e eu estávamos pensando que se nos transformássemos em algum animal...

– Péssima idéia – ele disse já imaginando nossa intenção. – Por isso acho que vocês vão tentá-la.

– McGonagall disse que não é fácil – lembrou Peter. – Pode demorar anos...

– Por isso vamos começar o mais cedo – eu disse, baixinho, quando alguns alunos passaram por nós. – Teremos que passar um bom tempo na biblioteca.

– Não vou precisar me preocupar então – disse Remus ajeitando a gravata no colarinho. – Vocês _nunca _passariam mais do que dois minutos na biblioteca por vontade própria. Ou passariam? – preocupou-se.

– Não duvide do James quando ele quer alguma coisa – disse Sirius, observando indiscretamente uma moça do sétimo ano passar desfilando por nós quatro, sem dar a mínima atenção para nossa existência.

Ela ajeitava os cabelos loiros escuros e ondulados enquanto conversava com um rapaz da mesma idade. Ainda estávamos observando a moça quando alguma coisa puxou a saia dela para cima. Tivemos uma visão que melhorou a nossa manhã. Sem pensar duas vezes, a moça deu um tapa na cara do rapaz e se afastou dele, completamente zangada e ofendida.

– _Que foi que eu fiz?! _– exclamou indignado e a seguiu desesperadamente.

– Muito maduro, Sirius – comentou Moony, sorrindo, quando Sirius pigarreou disfarçando e guardando a varinha. – Com certeza uma mente desenvolvida para ser um animago.

– Nunca perde o encanto, vocês não acham?

– Quem era aquela? – perguntou Peter.

– Muita areia para o caminhãozinho do Sirius, é claro – eu respondi dando um tapinha consolável em seu ombro. Conhecia aquela expressão dele. A de que tentaria enfiar a língua na boca dela na próxima vez em que se encontrarem, mesmo que ela fosse mais velha que qualquer um de nós e não se interessasse por garotos de 13 anos.

– Meu _caminhãozinho_ é _maior_ do que pensam.

– Não que pensamos no seu caminhãozinho. Muito menos no tamanho dele. Mas, cara, tem meu apoio.

– Acha que Mary Mcdonalds pensa no _meu_ caminhãozinho? – Peter suspirou no exato momento em que passamos ao lado da nossa colega da Grifinória. Ela fez um aceno para nós e começou a andar em nossa direção. Aterrorizado com a aproximação da garota, Peter ajeitou a gravata e gaguejou alguma coisa parecida com "olá, oi, como vai" misturados em uma só palavra, que foi ignorada quando Mcdonalds entregou um convite na minha mão, sem dar sinal de que sabia da existência de Peter.

– Esse é o convite da festa do meu aniversário sábado no Três Vassouras – contou, eufórica. – E não diga que _eu _disse isso, Potter, mas Layla Stevenson da Corvinal está doida para jogar sete minutos no paraíso com você. Bem, foi o que eu a ouvi dizendo no banheiro feminino essa tarde.

– Que jogo é esse? – perguntei, e julgando pela expressão de Mcdonalds, parecia ser absolutamente imperdível.

Duvido que fosse melhor do que Quadribol.

– Oh meu Deus, vocês não sabem? – ela colocou a mão na cintura e riu como se fossemos inocentes. – Bem, não me admira já que é mais um jogo que os trouxas costumam jogar em festas. Você e uma garota são escolhidos para ficarem sete minutos dentro de um armário, no caso o de vassouras, e podem fazer o que quiserem lá dentro. Repito: _o que quiserem_. – Voltou os olhos para Sirius e acrescentou especificamente com um sorriso: – Você também foi convidado, Black. Lupin, se quiser também ir... Tchau, meninos.

– E eu? – Peter perguntou desesperado.

Mas Mcdonalds se afastou com as amigas, sem olhar para ele.

Eu me enganei. _Era_ melhor que Quadribol.

– Quem é Layla Stevenson? – perguntou Sirius.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos, sorrindo.

– Isso _importa_?

Ela queria passar sete minutos no paraíso _comigo_.

– Importa se você não quiser ficar preso com uma garota por sete minutos se ela tiver mais acne do que Johanna Shaw da Sonserina – disse Sirius Black, seriamente, no instante em que passava ao lado de McKinnon. Ela fez um muxoxo incrivelmente alto ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. Sirius não notou. – Precisamos estabelecer uma regra antes de irmos a festa da Mcdonalds. Se formos escolhidos com alguma garota feia ou sonserina, fingimos que estamos passando mal e saímos. Fechado?

– Fechado.

Não descobri quem era Layla Stevenson até a tarde de sábado em que fomos a Hogsmeade. Peter ficou cabisbaixo a semana inteira por não ter sido convidado por Mary Mcdonalds, mas decidimos levá-lo para a festa mesmo assim. Passamos três anos indo a qualquer lugar juntos, não parecia certo deixá-lo entediado na sala comunal sozinho.

Quando Mcdonalds o viu no momento em que entramos juntos pela porta do Três Vassoura, ela correu perguntar a Sirius:

– O que _ele _está fazendo aqui? Ele _assusta _as meninas!

Peter estava fingindo se concentrar em suas cutículas, porque a garota não teve nenhuma preocupação em diminuir o tom de voz. Sirius, então, colocou um braço nos ombros da garota e, o que quer que tivesse falado em seu ouvido, fez Mary Mcdonalds mudar de idéia e dar uma risadinha.

– Tudo bem então.

Provavelmente Sirius deve ter combinado alguma coisa com Mary Mcdonalds, e descobrimos o que era quando a menina se postou a frente do pessoal do terceiro e quarto ano, e começou a anunciar o jogo mais esperado da festa.

Percebi que eu estava ansioso, procurando com o olhar alguma garota do quarto ano que pudesse estar a fim de mim. De preferência, bem bonita.

– O primeiro casal para estrear sete minutos no paraíso será – Mcdonalds tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do copo vazio de cerveja amanteigada – _Marlene McKinnon _e _Peter Pettigrew_.

Foram só risadas e exclamações, quando Marlene se levantou com um desespero claro. Peter quase teve um infarto de excitação. Sirius pediu mais cerveja amanteigada para aproveitar aquele momento de vingança contra sua maior rival de Quadribol.

Mas parecia que fugir do jogo era covardia e, grifinória do jeito que era, McKinnon aceitou o desafio ao entrar no armário de vassouras do pub com Peter. Enquanto os sete minutos passavam e a curiosidade de saber o que estava acontecendo nos deixava mais ansiosos, uma garota se aproximou de mim.

– Oi.

– Oi – eu disse depressa.

Ela era alta e atraente. Tinha olhos azuis, o cabelo cumprido até a cintura e uma tiara. Eu retribuí o sorriso.

– Aquele é o seu amigo que entrou com a McKinnon?

– E eu sou James Potter.

– Eu sou Layla. Estou no quarto ano. Quer comprar uma bebida para mim?

Esqueci como se dizia "não". Pedi duas cervejas amanteigadas e, no momento em que elas chegaram, Marlene e Peter saíram do _paraíso_.

Sirius parou de rir imediatamente quando viu o sorriso idiota do rosto de Peter quando ele se aproximou da gente, todo avoado.

– McKinnon te _beijou_? – Sirius não parecia acreditar, esticando o pescoço para ver a garota voltando a se sentar em uma das mesas, com a expressão indecifrável, ignorando os garotos tirando sarro dela.

– Ela disse que se eu encostasse um dedo nela, quebraria todos os meus ossos, esmagaria meus testículos e os daria para a Lula Gigante. Ficou os sete minutos me ameaçando...

– Então por que ta com esse sorriso?

– Eu fiquei sozinho com uma garota por _sete _minutos!

Sirius abanou a cabeça, tristemente. Mas disse:

– Bom pra você, Peter.

Mais três casais foram anunciados, incluindo Remus e Dorcas, Sirius e a própria Mary Mcdonalds (Mary voltou a fechar a porta quando abriram para eles saírem, incapaz de largar Sirius Black tão cedo), até que finalmente chegou minha vez:

– Agora... o próximo casal é James Potter e Layla Stevenson!

Risadinhas acompanharam o momento em que eu bebi todo o líquido da cerveja amanteigada em segundos. Layla pegou meu pulso quando apoiei o copo vazio no balcão e ela fez questão de me levar até a porta do armário. Sirius levantou os polegares em aprovação e Remus sorria. Mas acho que ele sorria porque devia ter ganhado o primeiro beijo de sua vida, com Dorcas.

Uau, que sorte, pensei. Layla Stevenson era _mesmo _muito bonita. Quando entrei com ela no armário de vassouras, não pude ver seu rosto porque estava escuro, mas ela estava cheirosa.

– Oi – ela disse de novo e notei que a voz estava baixinha e ansiosa.

– Oi – repeti, sentindo um calor que passou pelo meu corpo inteiro.

– Então... Sete minutos para fazermos qualquer coisa.

– E o que você quer fazer? – perguntei pateticamente.

Senti a aproximação dela, como se ela estivesse dando sua resposta. Achei que eu deveria dar a minha e um instinto me levou a colocar minhas duas mãos na cintura dela. Condenei-me por notar que minhas mãos começaram a suar, principalmente quando ela colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

Depois, foi difícil descrever.

Eu tinha treze anos e minhas únicas experiências com beijos foi com Eleanor Rogers, que tinha sido úmido e não mais de três segundos, e no ano passado quando uma garota do primeiro ano me roubou um selinho de surpresa, quando eu a defendi de um idiota que a chamou de sangue-ruim.

Nada até aquele momento teve comparação com o beijo que dei em Layla Stevenson, um ano mais velha e da Corvinal, dentro do armário de vassouras, depois de três copos de cerveja amanteigada. Fiquei bastante preocupado com o meu rendimento, principalmente quando começou a envolver nossas línguas, mas acho que acabei me saindo muito bem. Foi uma disputa sem qualquer tipo de sintonia, eu estava afobado, ela abria muito a boca, e eu inclinava minha cabeça fazendo o beijo ficar desajustado, mas isso não quis dizer que eu não estava curtindo. E ela também. Minhas mãos não tinham saído do lugar, porque estavam bem paralisadas. Eu só movia o músculo da minha boca contra a dela, que era macia e tinha gosto de sorvete.

Foi o meu primeiro beijo _de verdade_. E, por isso, me senti incrível quando terminou.

– Acho que ainda deve ter mais uns minutos sobrando... – eu comentei quando ela deu uma risadinha e se apoiou no meu braço para então abrir a porta do armário.

Nós saímos juntos e ela não quis se livrar de mim. Eu queria ir até Sirius e Remus para contar como tinha sido, você sabe, dessa vez tiveram mais detalhes, mas Layla me puxou para uma mesa do Três Vassouras, pediu que a levasse para um encontro, ignorando as risadas e as provocações de nossos colegas. Passei aquela tarde só com ela, descobrindo se havia mais algum casal se formando por causa do jogo, e, depois de nos despedirmos com mais beijos, eu estava de humor relativamente bom ao voltar para a Torre da Grifinória. Quase cantando.

Esbarrei em Evans na entrada da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, que estava saindo no instante em que eu queria entrar.

Eu estava tão de bom humor que fiquei provocando ela perto da Mulher Gorda. Quando ela deu um passo para a direita ao tentar se desviar de mim, eu dei um passo para direita, bloqueando a passagem dela.

Até que ela perguntou com preocupação:

– Nossa, Potter, você consegue sair da minha frente ou é mentalmente incapaz disso?

– Noite linda, Evans – sorri largamente.

– Não sei como está vendo, se nem enxerga que tem uma pessoa querendo que saia do caminho dela.

Ela ameaçou se desviar de mim, mas eu não ia deixar tão fácil. Estiquei meu braço, apoiando a mão na parede ao nosso lado, impedindo-a de sair. Pelo menos até eu tirar minha curiosidade.

– Não estava na festa da Mcdonalds no Três Vassouras? Foi bem legal.

– Se não sair da minha frente, Potter...

– Eu vi McKinnon por lá. Você perdeu Frank e Alice saindo do armário de vassouras, pareciam dois pimentões. Estão apostando que eles se beijaram, o que você apostaria?

– Você está _mesmo_ tentando puxar papo comigo?

Dei de ombros, sorrindo.

– Não posso?

– Oh, claro que pode. Com quem está interessada. Licença?

Dizendo isso de forma bem ácida, Evans fez um breve aceno com a varinha na direção do meu braço que a bloqueava da saída. Sem mais paciência para me aturar, conjurou um feitiço.

Não consegui tirar minha mão da parede. Minha palma estava grudada com cola. Olhei admirado, ainda mais depois que Evans passou por mim sem esforço.

– Evans – exclamei, olhando-a por cima do ombro, tentando inutilmente descolar minha mão da parede usando a outra, que acabou se grudando em meu braço também. Agora eu não podia nem pegar a minha varinha para me soltar. – Evans, estou impressionado. Acabou de me _azarar_? Nada mal, nada mal _mesmo_.

– Tem uma mancha bem aqui – relatou.

Por um reflexo eu tentei passar minha mão na região, mas não consegui porque, claro, elas estavam grudadas na maldita parede! Evans escondeu um riso vingativo no rosto, me vendo tentar limpar minha bochecha com o ombro, bem patético. Quando notei a mancha rosa na minha manga, abri um sorriso propositalmente arrogante.

– Ah, é só batom.

Depois disso Evans não se importou em desfazer a azaração e foi embora. Tive que esperar uma alma bondosa me ajudar a descolar minhas mãos com feitiço. Ou seja, durante uma hora precisei ouvir o pessoal da Grifinória entrando e saindo sem deixar de perguntar "Quem te grudou aí, Potter?" ou "Quem é que conseguiu te azarar desse jeito? Cem pontos para a Grifinória!".

E Evans ainda teimou que foi merecido.

Hogsmeade era a vila mais movimentada entre os alunos do terceiro ao sétimo ano de Hogwarts. Era somente diversão quando passávamos uma tarde de sábado na Zonko's, comprando doces na Dedosdemel, apreciando o gosto exótico, quente e delicioso de uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras (e também a dona do bar, Rosmerta, uma moça jovem indiscretamente bonita e sedutora que tinha a atenção disputada por todos os garotos que entravam lá). Buscávamos a sorte de ver alguma briga corpo-a-corpo entre bruxos bêbados no Cabeça de Javali. As garotas da nossa idade sonhavam em serem levadas para um dos locais mais românticos da vila, Madame Puddifoot, então era o motivo de fofoca e risadinhas toda vez que um novo casal se formava em Hogwarts. "_Vi os dois saindo da Madame Puddifoot semana passada! De. Mãos. Dadas."_ A mais fofoqueira do nosso ano era Emmeline Vance e foi ela quem espalhou para todo mundo que eu, James Potter, estava namorando, mesmo que eu nunca tivesse feito pedido algum para Layla ou ela tivesse mencionado que me queria como namorado.

Foi durante o terceiro ano que as meninas e os meninos começaram a se misturar. Não existia mais a rígida idéia de que meninas deveriam andar somente com meninas e vice-versa. Claro que muitos ainda eram tímidos para correr atrás, mas não se existia timidez para nós: Sirius e eu. Peter repelia garotas e Remus era tão tapado que ele nunca reparava que, quando uma garota pedia suas anotações emprestadas, queria dizer que ela estava paquerando, e não interessada na matéria.

A professora de Adivinhação confiscou uma troca de bilhetinhos entre Emmeline e Dorcas no meio de uma _super_ interessante aula sobre xícaras. Aquele momento me acordou e me fez limpar a baba. Professoras nunca chamavam atenção das meninas, então era um espetáculo quando isso acontecia.

Sem nenhum pingo de sensibilidade, a professora pigarreou para ler para a turma toda:

– '_Vou pedir para o Lupin sentar ao meu lado_ _amanhã. Será que ele vai querer?_' – pegou o outro pergaminho na mão. – _'Vamos ler isso nas xícaras, é mais interessante do que saber se vai chover. Que matéria chata.' _Ora, muito obrigada, srta. Vance. Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória – acrescentou ao olhar indignado e constrangedor de Dorcas, que tentou a todo custo não olhar para trás, onde Remus estava sentado em dupla com Sirius.

– Você tem que falar com ela! – insistíamos a ele durante uma tarde no Três Vassouras.

– Qual é o problema, afinal de contas? Não acha que a Dorcas ficou... bonita? – perguntei, apalpando dois seios invisíveis de forma pomposa. – E vocês se beijaram na festa da Mcdonalds!

– Não chamaria aquilo de um beijo – ele disse constrangido. – Quero dizer, não sei. Olha, eu não _posso_...

– Todo mundo pode. É fácil, é só fazer um biquinho assim e esperar ela se aproximar. – Para zoar, Sirius aproximou o biquinho na bochecha de Remus, e ele o empurrou, enquanto gargalhávamos com os efeitos dos copos de cerveja amanteigada.

– Olha só, o Ranhoso! – exclamou Peter apontando diretamente para uma das mesas no Três Vassouras. Girei minha cabeça nessa direção para ver Snape sentado sozinho, olhando para as mãos, o ombro caído, e o cabelo seboso escondido em um gorro. – Oi, Ranhoso!

– Saiu da caverna, Ranhoso!? – exclamei. – Veio encontrar com uma garota?

Ele mostrou o dedo do meio para nós. Rimos.

– Aposto que é aquele trasgo em forma de menina da Sonserina! – provocou Sirius, no exato momento em que Lily Evans saiu do banheiro feminino e se aproximou da mesa para sentar com ele.

Tentamos não ficar muito de queixo caído.

– Não sei por que não gosta de cerveja amanteigada, Sev, é bem deliciosa... o que foi? – dizia, sem reparar em nossa mesa.

Ranhoso ainda nos enviava um olhar fulminante quando ela sentou a frente dele.

– Ela sabe que você a arrastou para um encontro, Ranhoso? – perguntou Sirius.

– Só ignora, Severus – mandou Lily, não querendo perder saliva brigando com a gente. Eu não poderia culpá-la. – Eles vão cansar uma hora. Não vamos sair daqui só por causa deles.

Paramos um pouco para avaliarmos a situação como uma tática de jogo. Não podia passar despercebido. Evans e Ranhoso sentados juntos e tomando cerveja amanteigada como se eles estivessem em um _encontro_? Aquela era a hora. Minha varinha estava queimando em meu bolso, louca para ser usada naquele momento, e minha capa também.

Papai odiaria saber que eu usei a Capa de Invisibilidade para aquilo, mas não estava me importando com muita coisa. Acho que ver Evans sorrindo para Ranhoso não era uma visão que eu gostava de ter.

Fui ao banheiro, estava vazio, então tirei a capa da sacola de compras e a joguei por cima da minha cabeça. Desviei de alguns garotos que entraram no banheiro e fui em direção a mesa de Evans e Snape, para ficar _embaixo _dela.

Estavam conversando sobre presentes de Natal.

– O que seu pai te deu esse ano? – Lily perguntava, curiosa. – Tuney me deu essa echarpe _horrorosa_.

– Por que usa se acha horrorosa? – perguntou com aquela voz completamente neutra, baixa, o oposto da voz animada de Lily.

– Porque ela me deu um presente. Ela não me dá um presente desde que recebi a carta de Hogwarts... não achei certo ignorar.

Sussurrei um feitiço. As próximas palavras de Snape foram:

– Nipo bum casi foi.

– Não entendi o que falou, Sev.

– Paois quês o elo taco nitro castelo.

Tive que morder minha mão para não gargalhar.

– Oi? – pelo som da voz dela, deu para notar que ela estava confusa, mas ao mesmo tempo com vontade de rir. – O que você tomou antes de vir pra cá, Sev?

– P-pora! – ele exclamou, finalmente percebendo o que estava acontecendo com ele. – Mimo! Pasmen! Huhula! POLLER!

Evans entendeu a última palavra.

– Potter? O que tem o besta do Potter?

Ranhoso se levantou bruscamente da mesa. Com a capa, eu saí de baixo dela para ver o que ele ia fazer. Apontou o dedo para a mesa onde Sirius, Remus e Peter gargalhavam. Esse tipo de azaração não tinha um efeito demorado, então ele disse:

– Potter fez isso!

– Ei, ele nem está aqui! Foi no banheiro! – disse Sirius. – Acho que você precisa aprender a falar com as garotas antes de sair com elas, Ranhoso!

Voltei para o banheiro e tirei a capa. Saí me espreguiçando, como se eu não tivesse feito nada além das minhas necessidades corriqueiras. Já estava acostumado com as ameaças vazias do Ranhoso, então só bocejei e, decidindo ignorá-lo, comentei com Evans:

– Não ficou ruim em você.

Ela fez uma expressão confusa.

– O seu cachecol é horroroso, mas conseguiu ficar bem em você.

Evans olhou para a echarpe novamente, depois olhou para mim.

– Cala a boca – mandou, empurrando-me, e Snape a seguiu para fora do Três Vassouras.

Voltei a sentar com meus amigos, sem segurar a risada.

– Foi muito boa – elogiou Sirius. – Acho que foi a mais engraçada que fez contra o Ranhoso.

– Acha que eles estavam em um encontro mesmo? – perguntei.

Fizemos um segundo silencioso para pensarmos na impossibilidade disso. Depois saiu um "naaaaah" bem descrente de nossas bocas, e voltamos a rir. Sem querer, me peguei dizendo:

– Evans é bonita demais pra um seboso que nem ele!

Sirius cuspiu a bebida e Peter pulou assustado ao sentir o líquido no rosto dele. Remus até parou de ler seu livro.

Os três me encaravam.

– Que foi?

– Você disse que _Evans _é bonita? – perguntou Sirius, tentando desentupir os ouvidos com os dedos. – Evans, a garota que te odeia mais do que garotas odeiam o Peter? Essa Evans?

– Ei! – Peter protestou. – Garotas não me odeiam _tanto _assim.

– Acho que ele disse isso mesmo, Sirius – Remus me olhou preocupado. – E o que ele falou da echarpe dela?

Os três me imitaram:

– _É horrorosa, mas conseguiu ficar bem em você!_

– Não disse nada! Eu só estava zoando. Foi só para provocar o idiota do Ranhoso. Está claro que ele gosta dela! E eu falo bem mais másculo do que vocês três juntos, só para saberem. Rosmerta, mais uma rodada aqui! – pedi desesperado.

Ela limpava os copos atrás do balcão quando me ouviu. Ao trazer mais quatro cervejas amanteigadas, ela comentou:

– Vocês, marotos, são os únicos que conseguem ficar bêbados com cerveja amanteigada, sabiam disso? – mas não estava chamando nossa atenção.

– Só estamos ajudando – disse Sirius com um sorriso brilhante. – Sabe, com os consumos e tudo o mais. Vai dizer que reclama da nossa presença, Rosmertinha?

– Claro que não. Vocês já viraram meus fregueses favoritos! – ela deu uma grande risada e despenteou o cabelo de Sirius, antes de desfilar de volta para o balcão, cada passo sendo detectado por todos os olhares masculino daquele local. Menos o de Peter, que caiu com a cabeça na mesa porque muita cerveja amanteigada para ele o fazia desmaiar de sono.

* * *

**Muuuuito obrigada ****MSupernatural, Camilla Black, Bruna Black, Protego-Kun, Lola Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter , e teenagerfangirl pelos comentários**** até aqui! Acredito que o terceiro ano deles foi repleto de diversões, escapadas e tentativas de conhecer mais garotas. Espero que tenham gostado, semana que vem teremos mais :) **


	6. Chapter 6

_**"Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso, ele era um excelente apanhador**"_– Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal

* * *

Nas aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas em meu quarto ano, a professora concedeu uma das tarefas mais estranhas que tivemos.

Cuidar de ovos de grifo.

Grifos eram raros porque seus ovos eram de ouro muito valioso. Naquele ano a professora encontrou uma fêmea machucada na Floresta Proibida. Ela morreu dois dias depois, deixando uma quantidade de dez ovos de ouros em seu ninho que não podiam ser abandonados.

– Os ovos precisam da temperatura do corpo da mãe para que se desenvolvam até chocarem – explicou. – Alguém sabe me dizer quanto tempo leva para isso acontecer?

– 3 meses? – respondeu Alice Prewett, sem ter muita certeza. – Acho que li em algum lugar...

– Está certíssima, srta. Prewett. Dez pontos para a Grifinória. Agora... o que vou entregar a vocês tornará suas responsabilidades. Esses ovos que estão vendo precisam dos cuidados da mãe, por isso cada dupla deverá fazer o trabalho da fêmea durante três meses. Usaremos alguns feitiços para simularmos o trabalho dela para esses pequenos orfãozinhos.

Ela entregou dez ovos, com muito cuidado, nas mãos de dez alunos que rapidamente começaram a escolher suas duplas.

Sirius, obviamente, me escolheu.

– E Potter está a frente do adversário, sua vassoura está sugando todo o ar dessa noite. Senhoras e senhores, ele avista o pomo-de-ouro e... – faz um gesto para Peter e Remus para começarem a reproduzir o som da torcida.

Sirius arremessou o ovo na minha direção. Corri depressa, observando e calculando onde ia cair. Pulei. E...

– Ooooooo! – os garotos da Grifinória exclamaram em expectativa. As meninas olharam apreensivas.

O ovo pairou no ar, flutuando. Olhei confuso, esperando cair na palma da minha mão, só que não caiu. A professora estava com a varinha erguida na direção do ovo, conjurando um feitiço de levitação.

– Vou ignorar que acabei de ver uma tentativa de homicídio, sr. Black.

– Eu ia pegar, professora – falei com convicção.

– Claro que sim, Potter. Cinquenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória por essa gracinha.

– Aí, foi mal Alice – despenteei meus cabelos, sem graça, para a garota. – Tiramos seus pontos.

Ela cruzou os braços, claramente zangada.

A professora então mandou:

– Potter e Black, não quero vocês juntos para esse trabalho. Escolham outra dupla.

Fui me aproximar de Remus, mas a professora decidiu ser realmente megera:

– Srta. Evans, troque com Black, por favor?

Ela, que observava docemente admirada o pequeno ovo que protegia em mãos, quase o derrubou quando ouviu isso. Afastou a franja que insistia em cair rebeldemente do cabelo preso e contorceu o rosto em indignação.

– Professora? – perguntou confusa. – Eu... o que _eu _fiz?

– McKinnon vai ser a dupla do Black. Sem discussões! Pelas barbas de Merlin, se derrubassem esse ovo... – aumentou a voz para a turma inteira. – Se derrubarem o ovo não passarão na minha matéria.

– E se for acidente, professora? – perguntou Dorcas.

– Vocês não irão perdoar a si mesmos. O nascimento de um grifo é uma das coisas mais belas da natureza das criaturas mágicas. Seria uma pena não verem isso acontecer.

Fiz um oi para Evans com a mão, e ela virou a cara para mim, ainda muito inconformada. Quando McKinnon passou por mim para se aproximar de Sirius, ela murmurou:

– _Muito obrigada, idiota_.

Eu estava bem popular entre elas, pensei com graça.

Eu iria cuidar de um ovo de grifo ao lado de Lily Evans. Não via como isso ia dar certo, mas não reclamei. Poderia ter sido escolhido com Ranhoso, que era dupla de Avery, e isso me faria querer ser expulso de Hogwarts para não fazer o trabalho.

Evans não estava tão mal assim naquele ano.

– Posso segurar ele um pouco _agora_? – No final da aula eu me aproximei dela. Passou a manhã inteira recusando-se a deixar que eu encostasse a mão no ovo. Estava caminhando de volta para o salão principal quando fui até ela, e ajeitei a mochila no ombro. – Isso é meio egoísta, monopolizar o projeto, sabia?

Hesitou, mas no fim passou o ovo para minha mão com um cuidado anormal. Olhei para a expressão dela, divertindo-me.

– Relaxa, Evans... – eu disse, sorrindo. – O que de péssimo pode acontecer-

Fui me virar para analisar o ovo de ouro e me esbarrei em um rapaz do sétimo ano, que corria apressado. Consegui pegar o ovo a dois centímetros do chão. Acredito que se fosse outra pessoa sem o mesmo reflexo, o ovo já teria virado omelete.

– Potter – Lily exclamou desesperada. – Isso é uma _vida _mágica, sabia? Pare de brincar com ela!

– Foi sem querer, relaxa! Caramba, que paranóia. Isso não vai fazer nenhum bem para o... – dei mais uma olhadinha no ovo. – Haroldo.

– Haroldo? Você _não_ acabou de dar um nome para o ovo...

– Não é só um ovo, é uma vida – abri um sorrisinho e achei que pela primeira vez desde que a conheci, ela sorriria com algo que eu disse. Mas se recusou a deixar isso rolar. – Certo então. Vou ficar com o Haroldo essa semana, semana que vem é a sua vez.

– Não – ela teimou, jogando o braço na minha direção para tentar pegar o ovo. Ergui meu braço o mais alto possível. – Potter!

– Você é baixinha, Evans – reparei nisso agora, quando ela ficou nas pontas dos pés para tentar alcançar minha mão.

Ela bufou, estressada. Nunca ia alcançar o ovo com aquela altura. Então foi sensata:

– Precisamos estabelecer algumas regras.

– Odeio regras – confessei. – Mas pode perder seu tempo.

– Segunda e quarta-feira eu fico com o ovo.

– Haroldo.

– _Ovo_. E, terças e quintas, você vai tentar não estragar o projeto.

– Fechado. Quem fica com ele nas sextas?

– Eu. Você não entrou no time de Quadribol e precisa fazer treinos na sexta?

– Como é que você sabe?

– Como é que alguém com ouvidos _não_ saberia? Não para de se gabar, é patético. Bom, hoje é quarta-feira. Então, _por favor_, pode me devolver o ovo?

– Só porque pediu por favor.

Eu entreguei o ovo em suas mãos. Ela não percebia, mas o protegia segurando-o contra o peito.

Foi então que eu notei que estava olhando para os peitos de Evans.

Ela não reparou nisso, só me deu um olhar de desagrado e resmungou algo como "_garoto insuportável" _antes de ir embora.

Todo mundo levou esse projeto a sério. Mesmo tendo flagrado Sirius tentando equilibrar o ovo na testa antes de dormirmos, eu sabia que ele e McKinnon estavam dividindo seus tempos para cuidarem do ovo com dedicação.

– Lavou?

– Lavei.

– Usou o feitiço para deixar a casca aquecida?

– Usei.

– Notou alguma diferença na textura?

– Notei.

– E _anotou _isso?

– Achei que você ficava com a parte das anotações.

– Nós dois temos que anotar, Black! Ai, me encontra na biblioteca pra fazermos isso direito então.

Saiu apressada com o ovo na mão. Sirius virou a página de uma revista de motocicletas que comprou em uma loja trouxa nas férias de verão e constatou preocupado.

– Ela me quer.

– Quem? – perguntei, distraído, sentado no chão enquanto enfeitiçava meu cachecol com a temperatura exata que precisava para aquecer a casca do ovo. Assim eu não teria que me preocupar em usar a varinha toda hora, só precisava envolver o ovo no meu cachecol.

– McKinnon. Ta afim de mim, certeza. Quer que eu vá a biblioteca...

– Sirius, ela realmente te chamou para ir à biblioteca para fazerem o trabalho – disse Remus folheando o livro de Feitiços em cima da mesa de centro perto da lareira. – Não para amassos.

– Nah. Você não entenderia.

– As meninas estão levando muito a sério o projeto do ovo de grifo – concordou Peter.

– As meninas e o James – Sirius acrescentou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Nunca vi você se dedicando tanto com um trabalho – comentou Remus, divertido. – Isso tem a ver porque sua dupla é a Evans?

– Não – eu disse, dobrando o cachecol da Grifinória ao redor do pequeno ovo. Sua estrutura dourada ficou ainda mais brilhante, então deu certo. Sorri, satisfeito. – Apenas fiz a _merda_ de dar um nome ao ovo e acho que me apeguei demais.

– _Acha_? Você está aí faz duas horas aquecendo esse cachecol para o trabalho!

– Tem razão – eu disse franzindo a testa e levantando o ovo na altura de meus olhos. – Estou parecendo uma menina! Ontem me peguei fazendo carinho nele... EVANS!

Ela estava passando pela porta da Mulher Gorda com Adam O'Conner do quinto ano, quando me levantei depressa e me aproximei deles.

– Evans, por Merlin, pode ficar com o ovo esse fim de semana. Acho que estou infectado com fofura paternal.

Ela não tentou pegá-lo rapidamente da minha mão, como sempre fazia quando trocávamos de turno. Ao invés disso, ela _corou_. Sim, Lily Evans corou, porque disse:

– Potter, tem como você ficar com ele só até domingo? Sábado eu...

– O quê? O que _pode _ser mais importante do que cuidar do Haroldo? – perguntei.

Ela pareceu um peixe fora d'agua, até que fechou os olhos como se não me devesse satisfação alguma a mim ou a ninguém:

– Isso não é da sua conta.

Mas segui com o olhar a mão de O'Conner pousar em suas costas, para chamar sua atenção e perguntar:

– Combinado amanhã, Lily?

Se aquela mão descesse um pouquinho mais...

– Nos vemos lá, Adam.

Que sorriso foi aquele que Evans deu para um quintanista? Mostrava todos os dentes.

– Pode levar o ovo se quiser, não vai ter nenhum problema – ele disse e achei interessante azará-lo em uma próxima oportunidade. Imaginei como ele ficaria com os pelos saindo do ouvido.

– Pode me dar o ovo então, Potter.

Eu estava ainda pensando em azarações, então não a ouvi.

– Eu disse que fico com o Haroldo – repetiu e saí dos meus devaneios para afastar o ovo de sua mão estendida.

– Não, obrigado. Não quero que ele veja.

– Veja _o quê_?

– Você e Adam O'Conner aos amassos, é claro.

Dessa vez _eu_ virei as costas.

Não aguentei muito tempo. Acabei voltando a procurá-la com o olhar. Seu cabelo solto estava quase chegando a cintura e tão ruivo que se destacava dos demais cabelos das garotas daquela sala. O'Conner se afastou para outro canto, não antes de dar um beijo no rosto dela. Bem em cima daquelas sardinhas.

Arranquei um pedaço de pergaminho da minha bolsa, amassei e joguei na direção de Helena Jones, sentada perto da janela discutindo algo importantíssimo com a amiga, sobre cantores de bandas ou algo assim.

– Que foi, James? – ela perguntou quando o papel caiu em seu colo e lhe chamou atenção. As duas pararam de conversar.

– Estou livre no sábado. Oito horas em Hogsmeade então?

Ela não fez outras perguntas, só sorriu e apoiou a mão no queixo.

– Pode ser.

Voltou a conversar com a amiga, sem tirar aquele sorriso no rosto.

– Você e Sirius são iguais – Remus disse e percebi que ele esteve me observando encontrar algo com o que me ocupar no sábado. – Acho que toda vez que falo com uma garota eu fico achando que estou transformado. Vocês só precisam mexer no cabelo.

– É, não é justo – lamentou Peter.

Sirius sorriu. Eu despenteei meu cabelo com uma mão e, nesse momento, uma garota passou por trás do sofá sorrindo:

– Oi, lindinhos! Um dos dois tem alguma pena para me emprestar?

– Claro – falei, entregando-lhe a minha.

– Acabaram de ilustrar exatamente o que quis dizer – exclamou Remus, inconformado, quando a garota do sétimo ano se afastou.

– Não se preocupe, deve ter garotas que curtem algumas mordidas também – ajeitei meus óculos ao dizer aquilo. Sirius gargalhou.

– Muito engraçado. Aposto que vocês dois ficam passando as férias inventando essas piadas – Remus girou os olhos.

– Você não faz idéia, Moony – disse Sirius, sem tirar os olhos da revista de motocicletas. – Você não faz idéia.

Meu pai me ensinou a não ter expectativas, mas ainda assim a ser bastante confiante. Pensei nisso quando fiz os testes para ser o apanhador. Acabei mostrando habilidade na vassoura, mas como eles ainda tinham um apanhador no time, eu estava na "reserva". É, James Potter na reserva aos 14 anos. Mas isso mudou em outubro.

O capitão do sexto ano me elogiou ao final do treino, quando me viu brincando com o pomo-de-ouro, capturando-o há trinta centímetros da minha cabeça durante o aquecimento. Ele brigou pelo péssimo desempenho do outro apanhador, Terencio Ward, e disse que eu poderia substituí-lo na próxima partida contra a Sonserina.

Meu sonho se tornando realidade.

O rapaz jogou a vassoura contra o gramado e saiu amaldiçoando a mãe de todo mundo, inclusive a dele.

– O que aconteceu com Terencio? – perguntei.

Impedi que Sirius tentasse azará-lo para eu ter uma chance de pegar o seu lugar. Nunca burlaria Quadribol, era meu esporte favorito e ele, para mim, era a representação do meu pai – pois ele nos unia de uma forma que eu não via em outras famílias. Eu nunca enganaria.

Eu gostava de saber que eu era mesmo bom e que isso não tinha a ver com trapaça.

Então eu realmente estava curioso para saber por que ele foi expulso daquele jeito. O capitão respondeu:

– Ele comeu minha irmã, isso o que aconteceu. Está fora do time.

– Ele pode fazer isso? – perguntei a Roberta Davis, goleira do sexto ano, quando Wood foi embora. – Tirar o cara por causa disso?

– O capitão pode fazer o que ele quiser desde que seja o capitão – ela disse, com um sorriso divertido no rosto. E deu um tapinha amigável em meu ombro, antes de se afastar para o vestiário. – Bom treino hoje, James. Mal posso esperar para a sua estréia como apanhador. Na minha opinião, você deveria ter jogado desde o começo do ano. Faz umas pegadas ótimas. E não estou falando com as _garotas_. É, fiquei sabendo que arrasa corações do quarto ano! Com esse rostinho lindo, como não?

Ela apertou minha bochecha e só me restou rir. Roberta Davis era grandalhona e engraçada. Uma das poucas moças do sexto ano que eu podia conversar normalmente sem imaginar ela pelada. Então era bem fácil me relacionar com ela.

– Estreia contra a Sonserina ainda – comentou Arnold McNamara, um dos batedores, jogando um braço ao redor do meu ombro enquanto saíamos do campo, sujos pelo treino daquela tarde. Ele tinha dezessete e falava cheio de experiência. – Vai ser uma responsabilidade gigantesca, cara. Se nos ajudar a ganhar, todas as grifinórias vão querer dormir com você. _Todas_.

– As corvinais também não são de se desperdiçar – comentou o outro batedor, Jeffrey Miller.

– Não vejo a hora então – eu disse para mostrar confiança. E os caras deram risadas. Apesar de ter passado quatro anos xingando aquele time por nunca terem vencido uma taça de Quadribol, compensavam por serem pessoas legais. Durante o vestiário eu ouvia mais sobre os peitos das garotas do sétimo ano do que vivendo quatro anos com Sirius Black no mesmo dormitório.

Meus pais prometeram que estariam nas arquibancadas quando eu disse que jogaria como apanhador pela primeira vez para o time da Grifinória. Eu não dormi na noite de sexta feira para sábado, muito ansioso. Fiquei lendo um livro de Animagia que Sirius achou na biblioteca quando foi fazer o trabalho com McKinnon. Era de Transfiguração avançado para nível de N.I.E.M's, mas se eu prestasse bastante atenção em cada palavra, era possível entender tudo. Compreender todo o processo.

Remus disse que todo o Animago era obrigado a se registrar no Ministério da Magia, mas essa não era a minha intenção, muito menos a de Sirius e Peter. Só queríamos fazer uma companhia a Remus durante a lua cheia. Ele esteve bastante preocupado que a morte da fêmea Grifo pudesse ter sido de sua responsabilidade e, durante uma aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas sobre lobisomens, o professor comentou sobre as mudanças relativas no comportamento de um lobisomem quando chega a uma certa idade. Ele poderia ficar ainda mais agressivo...

Então nossa vontade de virar animago não era uma _mera _vontade, aquela que temos quando queremos comprar alguma coisa na vitrina. Era mais que isso. Era necessidade, era um modo de ajudarmos Remus naquelas noites de lua cheia.

Passei horas lendo e quando acordei, foi com Sirius me chacoalhando.

– Você não tem um jogo de Quadribol para vencer, cara?

Estava com o gigante livro contra o peito e os óculos no rosto, então pulei assustado da cama e comecei a me vestir.

Quando cheguei ao Salão Principal para o café da manhã, fui recebido com animação pelos torcedores, colegas e amigos. Meu time tentou acalmar meus nervos, embora eu estivesse apenas com uma fome insuportável. Peter ficou empoleirado ao meu lado no banco.

– Não fica nervoso, James!

– Vai dar tudo certo!

– Nós vamos ganhar, to pressentindo isso!

Helena Jones jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me lascou um beijo na boca, antes de me deixar seguir o caminho até o campo com meus colegas de time.

– Boa sorte! – ela me beijou _mais _um pouco. – Ganha pra mim, ok?

Prometi que o faria, mas no instante em que montei minha _Nimbus 1500 _não pensei em mais nada, e, dentro do campo, há quinze metros do chão, observei cada uma das arquibancadas ao meu redor.

Eu podia dar uma volta de 360 graus e aquela nunca deixaria de ser a cena mais incrível de todos os tempos. Você no topo do mundo.

A narradora do jogo, Alison Johnson, apresentou os jogadores e demorou mais em mim – devo acrescentar que fui recebido calorosamente. Acho que eu transmitia algum tipo de otimismo a torcida. Eu sabia que existia pressão para cima de mim e muita exigência de todos os grifinórios, e lufanos e corvinais, porque todos odiavam a Sonserina e eles mereciam perder. _Será que meu posto também será azarado e vou ter que perder para a Sonserina? _Só de pensar no Ranhoso dizendo a Evans: "Falei que ele era um perdedor, Lily", fez de algum modo meu corpo ferver com a adrenalina e eu me recusar a pensar na possibilidade de perder aquele jogo.

Ou qualquer outro jogo que eu viesse a ter como Apanhador.

_Confiança, James._

Lembrei de meu pai e o quão orgulhoso estava. Dei uma breve observada na arquibancada dos professores/pais. Mas, antes que eu pudesse apertar os olhos para procurá-los, o apito de Madame Hooch soou todos os perímetros de Hogwarts.

Era uma movimentação alucinante, para todos os cantos. Muito diferente de quando você está assistindo das arquibancadas. Os batetores do meu time começaram fazendo um bom trabalho impedindo que os balaços me atingissem. E a goleira Davis se sentia inspirada o suficiente para não deixar as goles entrarem.

Estava disputadíssimo.

Não existiu mais nenhum som ao meu redor quando meus olhos imediatamente captaram a imagem do pomo-de-ouro ziguezagueando por perto. O vento ricocheteava por toda a pele do meu rosto, mas meus óculos eram protetores. Eu não tirei os olhos do objeto dourado, eu era incapaz, enquanto o perseguia.

Mas o apanhador da Sonserina começou a travar uma disputa entre nossas duas vassouras. Nesse momento, eram tentativas de chutes, empurrões, ombreadas, uma verdadeira violência.

Mas, eu não precisava. Tive uma estratégia. Quando percebi que o grandalhão tentaria me dar uma cotovelada no rosto, eu imediatamente freei a velocidade da vassoura. O cara perdeu o equilíbrio quando socou o ar e sua vassoura começou a perder o senso de direção. O idiota foi levado com a força do vento até se chocar violentamente contra a madeira dos pilares da arquibancada.

Eu estava sozinho agora. Somente eu e o pomo-de-ouro. Mais ninguém, mais nada. O engraçadinho achou que podia me enganar, mas uma das coisas que eu aprendi com a quantidade de jogos que já vi ao lado de meu pai foi que o melhor apanhador era apenas o melhor porque ele pensava como o pomo-de-ouro.

Por isso estiquei o braço. Sabia que em algum momento o pomo mudaria de rumo, e eu decidi que estaria preparado para isso.

Agarrei o pomo imediatamente, quando achou que ia consegui se desviar da minha visão. Nesse esforço o meu corpo pendeu para o lado e eu só não caí da vassoura porque de alguma forma consegui prensar meus pés no cabo de madeira.

Gritei triunfante, acompanhado a torcida e o time da Grifinória. Enxergava tudo de ponta cabeça, como um morcego, e se eu caísse naquele momento era bem possível que eu quebrasse meu pescoço, mas eu mostrei o pomo quietinho na palma da minha mão e pouco me importei com outra coisa.

Eu nunca me senti tão bem, nunca me senti tão incrível.

Quando o sangue começou a circular meu cérebro, achei que era melhor voltar a sentar na vassoura. Não sei como consegui levantar meu dorso para isso, mas, a próxima coisa que eu percebi, era que eu estava sendo arrastado por uma multidão de grifinórios até a Sala Comunal, comemorando o melhor dia da minha vida.

– Parabéns, James! – não conseguia distinguir quem tanto me abraçava, mas não deixei de notar, meio satisfeito, que a maioria eram garotas. Em um momento Helena me puxou para si, agarrando a manga do meu uniforme, e disse a uma das garotas que me abraçou:

– É o _meu _namorado, ganhou _para _mim, então fica longe dele!

Eu queria beber e discutir cada momento da minha capturada do pomo, a primeira vitória que consegui para a Grifinória depois de anos azarados, com meus amigos em uma festa de comemoração. Não podia ficar grudado com ela.

– Escute, Helena, acho que devíamos terminar – eu me ouvi dizendo.

– Você ta _brincando_, né? – o queixo de Helana caiu. Acho que foi mais porque eu disse isso _displicente_, do que por apenas querendo terminar. Não conseguia _parar _de sorrir. Acho que era o whisky de fogo. Foi a primeira vez que experimentei a bebida. O capitão do time disse que se um jogador estreante ajudasse o time a vencer, ele precisava tomar whisky de fogo.

– Bem... – eu tentei dizer otimista. – Não ia dar certo mesmo, não é? Gosto de você e tudo o mais, mas...

Senti minha bochecha ser espatifada no chão... ou melhor, bofeteada pela mão de Helena. Arderam todas as extremidades da minha pele. Pareceu até uma azaração. Meus óculos pularam do meu rosto.

Sirius e Remus olhavam para mim sem saber se deveriam gargalhar, assim como todo mundo da festa. Até Evans, entre McKinnon e Meadowes estava com a expressão de quem achou aquilo extremamente merecido. Ela estava usando o cabelo solto dessa vez e reparei que ela usava as cores da Grifinória, igual aos outros torcedores.

Quando Helena virou as costas e saiu pela Mulher Gorda batendo os pés a cada passo, eu comecei a massagear a bochecha freneticamente.

– Um balaço cairia bem melhor agora, hein? – comentou Sirius. – Ótimo jogo, cara. Péssimo fim de namoro.

– Sério – concordou Remus. – Se insensibilidade descontasse pontos, a Grifinória estaria zerada agora por sua causa, James.

– Ela vai ficar bem – convenci-me, provavelmente dando razão para o que Remus dissera. Eu não estava me preocupando com Helena. Eu acho que não me preocuparia por outra coisa por um bom tempo.

Tomei um gole profundo do whisky outra vez e subi com os pés no sofá para chamar a atenção de todos. Sorri com os olhares.

– Eu só queria dizer, meus amigos... – fiz uma mesura, quase levando o meu nariz até o joelho ao me inclinar. – _De nada_, _de nada_! Foi um prazer derrotar aqueles malditos sonserinos!

Fui apoiado quando levantei o copo. "GRIFINÓRIA!" exclamaram.

– Vamos vencer o próximo contra a Corvinal! – discursei. – Podemos não vencer a Taça esse ano, mas eu prometo que enquanto _eu_, James Charlus Potter, for o apanhador... eu vou dar a vitória a essa casa até o dia em que eu morrer!

Mais gritos de guerras. Fiquei inspirado.

– Ele ta bêbado – ouvi Sirius dizer ali perto. – Remus, me ajuda a tirar ele dali antes que...

– Eu quero ouvir um "VAI VENCER" depois que eu gritar "GRIFINÓRIA!" Grifinória!

Eles gritaram:

– _Vai vencer!_

– Grifinória!

– _Vai vencer!_

– Como diria meu grande amigo Remus John Lupin! – Fiz um uivo de lobo e foi nesse momento que os dois me tiraram de cima do sofá às pressas. Cambaleei para apoiar os pés no chão, e me segurei entre os dois, rindo.

Queria poder me lembrar de mais detalhes da minha primeira festa de comemoração. Mas só sei que depois daquele momento, eu acordei deitado em minha cama, vestindo ainda o sujo uniforme número sete, com a maior dor de cabeço que alguém poderia ter, prometendo que nunca mais ia tomar whisky de fogo na minha vida.

Entrei no banheiro e tirei minha camisa em frente ao espelho. Meus cabelos estavam caídos para todos os lados possíveis e meu rosto era de alguém que tinha acordado depois de anos hibernando. Estava cansado para caramba, mas tive a sensação de que valeu a pena. E arregalei os olhos ao reparar que tinha um chupão no meu pescoço. Eu não consegui formar alguma imagem disso acontecendo – não lembrava de ter ficado com alguma garota. Ou fiquei?

Remus me contou tudo naquela manhã:

– Você participou de um jogo de verdade ou desafio com o pessoal do quinto ano. Alguém desafiou Zac Westwick a chupar o seu pescoço e...

– Ahhhhhh! – comecei a enfiar todas as torradas dentro da minha boca, desesperado.

– MAS! – acrescentou Sirius, com um sorrisinho. – Ele se recusou a fazer... então adivinha quem foi no lugar dele?

– Não, não vou adivinhar nada... aliás, estou com náuseas e...

– Prudence Cooper, do sétimo ano.

Derrubei a torrada no meu prato, lentamente. Com a boca cheia, perguntei:

– Uma garota do sétimo ano fez _isso _em mim?

– Eu estou pensando em fazer os testes no ano que vem – comentou Peter. – É incrível como as garotas ficam por jogadores.

– Tem meu apoio, Peter – disse Sirius –, quando conseguir ficar dois metros acima do chão sem cair.

Nós rimos e Peter ficou vermelho.

Um mês foi o suficiente para a escola parar de falar sobre como eu havia capturado o pomo de ouro. Eu estava em um momento da minha vida que nada parecia que ia dar errado. Tudo bem, disseram que Helena Jones ainda estava chorando pelos cantos e faltava isso _aqui _para ela me amaldiçoar, mas não era como se outras garotas me odiassem também.

– Olha isso, parece que _agora _temos espectadoras – comentou Roberta Davis em um dos treinos. Quando olhei para a arquibancada, Mary Mcdonalds e suas amigas acenaram para mim, dando o maior apoio do mundo. Acenei de volta e observei que elas deram risadinhas tímidas. Quando eu capturava o pomo, aplaudiam animadas.

Os três meses haviam se passado desde que recebemos a tarefa de cuidarmos de ovos de grifos. O ovo de Frank e de Alice estava com uma coloração bem estranha, de Remus e Peter estava amassado, o de Marlene e Sirius estava rachado (depois uma discussão que terminou em Marlene sentando em cima). Outros alunos quebraram os ovos, acidentalmente, alguns ficaram inteiros até o fim (incluindo o meu e de Evans), mas em três meses nenhum nascimento esperado aconteceu, o que decepcionou muita gente.

Sirius, Peter, Remus e eu estávamos na biblioteca, tarde da noite, oito horas. Livros como _Animagia – Como Alcançar a Forma Perfeita, Os Perigos e as Vantagens da Animagia durante o Último Século, Encontrando Seu Animago Interior, Transfiguração para Animagia volume 75 _estavam empilhados em nossa mesa. Como era terça-feira, meu dia de cuidar do Haroldo, deixei o ovo ao meu lado, envolto pelo cachecol da Grifinória. Ele ainda continha a coloração dourada, nenhum risco, rachadura, amasso, estava até mesmo com a casca mais firme e brilhante. Evans e eu havíamos feito um ótimo trabalho.

Remus estava lendo um trecho de _Encontrando Seu Animago Interior_ e discutindo com Sirius que sua personalidade batia exatamente com a de um cachorro, quando o ovo começou a ficar _vermelho_. Em brasa.

Olhei depressa, parando de prestar atenção. O ovo começou a se mover sozinho, para um lado e para o outro. Nossa professora avisou que esse era um dos primeiros estágios antes do nascimento.

– Aonde ta indo, James? – perguntou Sirius quando me levantei depressa da cadeira.

– Evans me pediu para chamá-la se o ovo começasse a ficar assim. Já volto. Guardem os livros, ninguém pode ver o que estamos pesquisando...

Eles fizeram o que eu mandei quando girei os calcanhares para começar a correr. _Se ao menos eu tivesse um mapa para saber onde Lily Evans estava_, eu ficaria imensamente agradecido. Mas o primeiro lugar que procurei foi na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, então não cansei muito.

Ela estava lá.

Eu esperava encontrá-la sentada com suas amigas discutindo sobre bandas e artistas de rock maravilhosos, mas foi uma cena completamente diferente e totalmente inesperada.

Eu parei imediatamente de correr no minuto em que entrei pela porta da Mulher Gorda. A primeira coisa que eu poderia ver era um garoto do primeiro ano tentando malabarismo com mini-puffes ou um grupo de garotos do terceiro ano jogando snaps explosivos e duas garotas em uma disputa de xadrez acirrada.

Ao invés disso, eu vi Lily Evans e Adam O'Connor se beijando em um cantinho escuro da sala, sozinhos, longe de olhos curiosos.

Meu estômago ficou esquisito. Não de um jeito "eca, Evans beijando um cara", mas de um jeito "_Ela _está _beijando_." E não era um beijinho do tipo "nos vemos mais tarde", mas sim do tipo "estamos fazendo isso há um tempo suficiente longo para já estarmos usando nossas _línguas_".

Mas ela não tinha um jeito afobado, como se quisesse morder e lamber cada pedaço do rosto de O'Connor – víamos bastante isso entre casais, inclusive em garotas que ficaram com Sirius. Evans não pedia atenção nem quando estava aos amassos. Meus pés ficaram grudados no chão e eu não consegui desviar o olhar daquela cena, querendo que ela fosse de outra maneira.

_O que estou pensando? _Não _quero _ter nada a ver com isso.

Uma carta do baralho de snaps explodiu e o som ecoou por toda a sala. Feliz, achei que eles iam se soltar de susto, mas isso não aconteceu. A única mudança foi O'Connor tirar a mão da cintura dela para afogá-la nos cabelos ruivos.

Decidi voltar para a biblioteca quando notei que eles não se soltariam tão cedo.

Na manhã seguinte, na aula de Tratos de Criaturas Mágicas, nós dois estávamos fazendo nossas anotações semanais do desenvolvimento do ovo quando ela soltou um riso que me assustou. Olhei para os lados e depois me lembrei da cena que vi na noite anterior. Certeza que estava rindo de algo super engraçado que O'Connor deve ter falado a ela.

– Evans, pelo menos _finja _que não passou a tarde inteira aos amassos ontem, sim? Está dando muito na cara.

Ela me ignorou.

Na verdade, não me ignorou, estava bem distraída, porque no segundo seguinte mandou:

– Segure.

Jogou sua pena e pergaminho em meus braços. Estávamos perto do lago e Evans começou a tirar suas meias, descobrindo boa parte de suas pernas que a saia do uniforme não cobria. Eu fiquei olhando muito atentamente. Até ajeitei meus óculos. Ela trouxe o ovo para si e, sem aviso prévio, entrou com os pés finos na água rasa da beirada do rio. A água cobria suas canelas. Começou a explicar:

– Li ontem que ovos de grifo, quando passam da última fase de desenvolvimento, precisam de um lugar úmido e quente para nascerem. A água de um lago pode ajudar a criatura a sair do ovo... acho que é por isso que a maioria dos ovos começou a ficar com uma coloração escura... Eles devem ser colocados dentro de um lago para não perderem substâncias.

A professora estava passando por perto quando ouviu o que Evans tinha falado e ficou bastante impressionada.

– Vinte pontos para a Grifinória. Descobriu o segredo e o motivo dos ovos ainda não terem sido chocados, srta. Evans. E ótimo trabalho com o ovo de vocês. – Virou-se para a turma, que rapidamente se aproximou quando percebeu o que Evans estava fazendo no lago. – Os ovos com a coloração preta são os ovos que perderam substâncias por não terem sido mergulhadas na temperatura do lago no momento certo. O grifo já estaria morto dentro dele... Mas não quero que se abalem, é natural que isso aconteça.

Naquela manhã, vimos pela primeira vez o nascimento de um grifo. Em especial, do Haroldo. Sua personalidade exigia que fosse solto na Floresta Proibida e conseguiria, dali, encontrar uma maneira de viver. Percebi que Evans e outras garotas ficaram emocionadas e sensíveis, mas muito felizes por terem cuidado deles.

Enquanto caminhávamos para dentro do castelo depois da aula, Frank estava consolando Alice. Seu ovo não chocou, o que significava que o embrião do grifo não havia se desenvolvido.

– Não sabíamos, Lice...

– Devíamos ter desconfiado, eu devia ter pesquisado mais...

Mas eles não foram os únicos que perderam os ovos. Algumas duplas da Sonserina também. Avery exclamou ao passar por perto:

– Matéria patética.

E arremessou o ovo contra o chão. Líquido amarelo e avermelhado esparramou ao redor da rachadura. Algumas meninas e os meninos olharam horrorizados para a cena. Ao lado de Ranhoso, Avery começou a rir de nossas expressões.

– É só um bicho morto! Quem quer um espetinho?

Sacou a varinha e proferiu:

– _Incendio! _

As chamas deram um fim à criatura_ que já estava morta _dentro da casca. Ele fez aquilo por pura maldade.

– _Expelliarmus_

A varinha de Avery escapou de sua mão e as chamas cessaram. Dei passos pesados contra ele para azará-lo. Mas senti alguém se aproximar com o punho na minha direção. Mulcebir me socou no rosto, derrubando meus óculos. Na verdade, rachando a lente deles.

Nesse momento, Sirius já estava com a varinha em mãos para fazer o corpo de Mulcebir ser arremessado para longe.

Quando me recuperei da dor do soco, vi Ranhoso sacar a varinha para apontar a Sirius, mas eu já estava com a minha nos punhos, só esperando ele fazer aquela besteira.

– Vamos, faça o que pretende fazer, Ranhoso – eu disse friamente, apontando a varinha para a nuca dele. – Já não basta ser um covarde como seus amiguinhos aqui... só vai me dar mais motivo para azarar você agora.

Ele abaixou a varinha. Achei que ia guardá-la, comportado, mas só fez menção. A próxima coisa que vi foi a ponta dela bem no meio da minha testa.

Não me movi.

– Acha que é esperto – Ranhoso disse com desprezo. – Mas precisa dos amiguinhos para defendê-lo.

Percebi que Remus e Peter também estavam com as varinhas empunhadas na direção dele.

– Depois eu que sou o covarde – continuou. – Não resolve as coisas sozinhos. Nunca resolveu.

– Posso acabar com você em dois segundos em um duelo.

– Faço você beber acidentalmente um suco que o faria perder os poucos miolos que tem, Potter.

Eu soltei uma risada fria.

– Aprendendo muito na Academia de Comensais da Morte agora? – debochei.

– CALEM A BOCA!

Pensei que era Evans se aproximando, mas me enganei ao ver Alice, vermelha no rosto. Com raiva, zangada, ressentida.

– Será que vocês não podem parar um minuto? Pouco me importa o que um sabe fazer contra o outro. Caso não tenham reparado, acabamos de ver uma atrocidade contra a cria das criaturas mágicas mais raras do mundo!

Nunca vi Alice Prewett daquele jeito. Caminhou a passos pesados para ficar cara-a-cara com Avery. Havia repúdio e muito desprezo em sua voz.

– Você será assombrado até a morte pelo que fez ao ovo daquele jeito. Como tem coragem? Bem, não acho que coragem seja a questão aqui, a não ser uma pura falta de amor próprio. Sonserinos me dão nojo.

Dizendo isso, deu um tapa na cara dele. Causando um alvoroço de risos e aplausos, Alice virou as costas com sua dignidade.

Avery ficou roxo.

– Sua simpatizante de SANGUE-RUIM.

A coisa mais covarde que um bruxo poderia fazer era atingir um oponente pelas costas. Piorava quando a ofensa era desse tamanho.

Sirius e eu pensamos e agimos no mesmo segundo:

– _Levicorpus!_

O corpo de Avery pendeu para o ar antes que ele machucasse Alice. Não abaixei a minha varinha, muito menos Sirius.

– Ei – Sirius disse em tom de conversa casual, como se não tivesse um sonserino flutuando em nossas cabeças. – Ouvi dizer que a lula-gigante está tentando achar uma namorada. Sabe como é, James, época de acasalamento.

– Bem lembrado, Sirius – sorri de lado. Ignorando os xingamentos de Avery contra nossas mães, movemos o corpo dele até o perímetro do lago. As pessoas se aproximavam para observar, ou melhor, admirar. – E dizem que ela é para casar.

– Imagina os filhos. Que aberrações seriam...

– Espero que goste de tentáculos, Avery.

– ME SOLTEM DESSA AZARAÇÃO SEUS TRAÍDORES DE SANGUES FILHOS DE UMA PUTA.

Ele já estava há cinco metros abaixo do lago.

– Te soltar? Claro, por que não? No três, Sirius?

– Um...

– Dois...

– BLACK E POTTER, O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

McGonagall estava se aproximando com Evans ao seu lado.

– Professora, estávamos apenas... como posso colocar isso em palavras? – cocei o queixo, pensativo.

– Arranjando um encontro para o sr. Avery com a lula-gigante, eu compreendi muito bem isso – ela nos cortou rispidamente, fazendo Remus e Peter abafarem as risadas. – Coloque o garoto no chão, vocês dois.

Fizemos o que McGonagall mandou. Controlamos o corpo dele de volta para o jardim.

Avery caiu no chão e tropeçou quando tentou correr. Mas McGonagall apanhou sua própria varinha e o garoto paralisou com isso:

– Nem mais um passo, sr. Avery. A srta. Evans me contou o que fez com o ovo de grifo, isso é um crime, e eu vi muito bem o que tentou fazer pelas costas da srta. Prewett agora há pouco.

– Então a sangue-ruim me dedurou, é? – ele riu fraquinho, sarcástico, frio, olhando com desprezo de McGonagall para Evans que, por sua vez, não mudou o olhar duro, justo, contra o garoto. Na verdade, erguia o queixo. Acho que nunca conheci alguém como Evans. Ela não era arrogante, tampouco cheia de si. Mas ela reconhecia, de algum modo, que ela merecia ser uma bruxa.

E das boas.

– De que _foi _que o senhor a chamou, sr. Avery? – McGonagall tinha os lábios em linha reta e estreita.

– Sangue-ruim, todos – disse, com desprezo. Eu apertava minha varinha com tanta força que meus dedos estavam brancos. – Mas querem saber? Pouco me importa... é só uma questão de tempo até o Lorde das Trevas dar um jeito para _acabar_ com toda essa imundice!

Remus me segurou para me impedir de atacá-lo. Acredito que se fosse outra pessoa, eu teria o empurrado. Mas Remus estava sério. McGonagall levou Avery para detenção, mesmo que eu acreditasse que detenções nunca resolveriam o problema dele e da maioria dos Sonserinos daquela época. Uns amassos com a lula-gigante, aí sim, resolveriam todos os problemas.

Snape andou até Evans, começando a dizer alguma coisa, mas pela primeira vez eu a vi cortá-lo com certa frieza.

– Depois conversamos, Severus.

Com os livros sobre o peito, começou a alcançar a Alice.

– _Lily_, que foi?

Ela se virou como se a pergunta tivesse sido bem besta.

– Você viu o que ele estava fazendo e nem se mexeu para impedir Avery de fazer aquilo com o ovo que também era responsabilidade sua. Ficou só _olhando_...

– Está exagerando.

– Aquilo foi pura maldade. E posso estar exagerando, mas isso não muda o fato de que ele também tentou apunhalar _minha amiga_ pelas costas e _você _insiste em defendê-lo. Tchau, _depois _conversamos.

Decidiu ficar ao lado de Alice. As duas se afastaram para o castelo, cochichando juntas. Ela deixou Snape parado no jardim claramente sem saber para onde ir sem a companhia dela dessa vez, como nos primeiros anos.

* * *

**Oi gente! Estou tentando respeitar o máximo que consigo da história original... Imagino que foi a partir do quarto ano que Lily começa a notar que Snape está se relacionando com Avery e Mulcebir. Em sua memória, Lily dizia que a ideia de diversão dos dois era "maligna" e que não entendia porque Snape andava com eles. E também acho que não foi de uma hora pra outra que o James se viu apaixonado por ela, então acredito que o desenvolvimento dos sentimentos dele já deveriam começar no quarto ano... Queria mostrar o extinto protetor da Lily com essa coisa deles cuidarem de ovos de grifos. E também queria que eles fizessem algo juntos para que James passasse mais tempo notando ela =)**

** O quinto ano dele terá mais de um capítulo... afinal de contas, é onde a história deles basicamente começam, sem contar que é a época que a guerra bruxa começa a eclodir, por causa dos Comensais da Morte. **

** E sempre imaginei que os marotos passaram horas e horas escondidos na biblioteca para conseguirem adquirir a habilidade de, no quinto ano, se transformarem em animagos.**

** Espero que tenham gostado e até o proximo!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**"Ah, bom, ele sempre fazia papel de ridículo quando Lily estava por perto, não conseguia parar de se exibir sempre que se aproximava dela." **__Sirius Black, _Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix.

* * *

Julho, férias de verão, 1975. Uma semana depois da trágica morte do melhor apanhador dos Montrose Magpies, Fabius Watkins. No primeiro jogo da estréia do campeonato europeu, ele se envolveu em uma terrível colisão contra um helicóptero e morreu na hora.

Meu pai chorou por dias, mas ele achou um jeito de se recuperar.

– Agora posso ter mais tempo para torcer pra você, apanhador.

Desde que contei sobre como me saí muito bem nos últimos jogos da Grifinória (o último do meu quarto ano na disputa de segundo lugar contra a Corvinal tinha terminado em três minutos, disseram até que foi um recorde), Charlus me apelidou de "apanhador". Tratou-me de um jeito que nunca tinha me tratado antes. Eu passei a ser o seu herói.

Sirius apareceu na chaminé durante a tarde na última semana de agosto, para irmos juntos a casa de Remus. Ele havia nos convidado para conhecermos sua casa em uma cidade trouxa – na verdade, a gente meio que insistiu para ele nos deixar visitá-lo. Sirius e eu começamos a fazer algumas coleções de objetos, então estávamos cada vez mais ligados a coisas trouxas. Além de ser bem interessante, era a melhor forma de nos rebelarmos contra o regime que tirava a vida de inúmeros nascidos-trouxas quase todos os dias desde os últimos anos.

Sirius estava colecionando revistas de mulheres _e _de motocicletas (algumas eram de mulheres_em_ motocicletas), enquanto eu coletava alguns discos de vinis em lojas de Londres. A banda _The Beatles _tinha inúmeras músicas legais que eu costumava ouvir em um rádio.

Logo no primeiro dia em sua casa, deu para notar que Remus não conseguia controlar nossa afobação por mais que tentasse muito.

– Geladeira não é para ficar se refrescando, Peter, é para guardar comida! James, isso pode queimar seu dedo... Sirius, não roube o cigarro da minha mãe, por favor, ela fica irada. E é do outro lado que acende!

– Relaxa, Moony – eu disse pulando em cima da cama dele e ligando o som para escutar Beatles, antes de me espreguiçar. – Estamos apenas te preparando para o quinto ano como o mais novo...

Eu, Sirius e Peter dissemos com a voz alegre:

– _Monitor da Grifinória!_

– É, pretendemos te fazer _trabalhar _mesmo – acrescentou Sirius, perdendo na tentativa de acender o cigarro com um _isqueiro_.

– O que é isso? – Peter saiu do banheiro mostrando uma caixa plastificada e rosa.

– Isso é... da minha mãe! Isso é o que mulheres... _usam..._ quando... bem, vocês sabem. Larga isso, Pete!

– Calma, foi mal.

Passamos a tarde passeando ao estilo trouxa pela cidade, tomamos sorvetes, bebemos em bares e visitamos lojas. Eu tinha usado alguma parcela de dinheiro bruxo para trocar por de trouxa, em Gringotes. Fomos a um mercado para comprarmos alguns salgados e refrigerantes, e ficamos mais tempo do que necessário passeando no local. Sirius e eu ficamos em uma sessão interessante.

– _Prazer com segurança_ – li o pacote quadricular da estante e Sirius olhou curioso. – O que_pode _ser isso?

Ele pegou um.

– Era o que eu estava procurando. Trouxas usam isso para transar.

– Como é que sabe?

– Ano passado, lembra? No jogo dos Magpies no Natal... aquela tal de Charlotte filha do amigo do seu pai. Me mostrou algumas coisas.

– Você transou com _ela_? E como foi?

– Legal – disse, dando de ombros. – Nada espetacular.

Sirius não aguentou sua própria mentira. Teve que rir tirando o cabelo dos olhos com um movimento.

– Você não acreditaria o que ela fez comigo se eu dissesse. Vou levar uma caixa inteira disso.

Quando voltamos para casa de Remus, Sirius começou a distribuir as camisinhas para cada um de nós.

– Pra você, quando tiver coragem de falar com Dorcas – entregou uma a Remus. – Duas pra você. Uma a mais, já que é o apanhador da Grifinória. E para _mim_. – Ficou com as cinco que sobraram. – Para o bom uso em Hogwarts esse ano, meus cavalheiros.

– O que é isso? – perguntou Peter, o único com a mão abanando. – E por que eu não ganho um também?

– Não precisa disso para _afogar o _ganso. Brincadeira. Você também pode ficar com uma, Pete. Mas prometa que nunca vai mostrar isso a nenhuma garota a não ser que ela já esteja pelada embaixo de você, ok? Concorda que você precisa rever o jeito que se comporta com garotas?

– Fácil pra vocês falarem. Garotas correm atrás de vocês, não o contrário.

– Evans não corre – ouvi minha voz quebrar a discussão e notei que eu estive pensando nela.

Olhava para o teto do quarto com os braços atrás da nuca. Comecei a pensar nos anos anteriores. Lembrei dela beijando O'Connor pelos arredores de Hogwarts no final do ano passado e como ele sempre passou por perto para desejá-la "boa aula" com um selinho.

– Acha que eles terminaram esse verão? – perguntei. – O'Connor e Evans, é claro.

– Não sei – disse Sirius, claramente desinteressado nisso. – Pergunte a ela.

Foi uma sugestão sarcástica, mas eu a considerei. Pedi a Remus um pergaminho, uma pena e sua coruja.

Mandei a Evans uma carta.

Nossa primeira troca de cartas.

_Querida Evans,_

_Não é um sonho. Sou eu mesmo, James Potter, enviando-lhe uma carta com a curiosidade de saber se já terminou com O'Connor. Como estão suas férias? As minhas estão sendo ótimas. Estou passando essa última semana na casa de Remus. Ele ganhou o distintivo de Monitor da Grifinória, acredita no azar? É tão coisa de perdedor... Mas e aí, o que seus pais acharam ao saber que você está namorando um cara do sexto ano? Assumindo, obviamente, que tenha contado a eles._

_Esperando sua resposta,_

_James Potter._

_P.S: Conhece os Beatles? É uma banda trouxa._

A caligrafia dela era agradável de ler, pequena, inclinada, constante.

**_Potter,_**

**_Não acredito que fez a pobre coruja me entregar uma carta tão inútil. O que interessa a você sobre o que meus pais pensam do meu namorado? E, a propósito, ser monitor não é coisa de perdedor. É muito importante e Lupin deveria se orgulhar, da mesma maneira que estou orgulhosa por ter conquistado o meu próprio distintivo também. E quem não conhece os Beatles?_**

**_Não me escreva mais,_**

**_L.E_**

Eu consegui imaginar o tom de voz dela dizendo aquelas coisas para mim. Irritada, com aquela ruguinha entre as sobrancelhas quando franzia a testa, e também com o queixo erguido ao dizer que se sentia orgulhosa por ser nomeada Monitora da Grifinória.

Escrevi minha resposta com um sorrisinho no rosto o tempo todo.

_Querida Evans,_

_A coruja é do Remus. Como eu disse, estou na casa dele. Garanto que ele e tampouco a própria coruja se importa com a utilidade das minhas correspondências. Só estou matando o tédio das férias. Independente se sua pergunta foi retórica ou não, eu me vejo na obrigação de dizer que não acho que O'Connor sirva para você, apenas isso. Parabéns pelo distintivo. Falei que achava isso coisa de perdedor, mas na verdade garotas no comando são as melhores._

_Não tem como me impedir de escrever,_

_James Potter._

_P.S: Qual sua música favorita deles?_

A próxima carta que ela enviou como resposta não foi para mim.

**_Caro Lupin,_**

**_Espero que saiba que Potter está testando a boa saúde da sua coruja me enviando cartas de inutilidade páreo as aulas de Adivinhação, e isso quer dizer muito. Mas achei que não seria adequado deixar que sua coruja voltasse sem nem uma correspondência, então, como nãotenho a menor intenção de ficar de correspondência com o biltre do seu amigo, estou escrevendo a você._**

**_Espero que possamos fazer um bom trabalho juntos como monitores. Sei que de vocês quatro, você não_****_é exatamente o pior. Então, bom fim de férias e nos encontramos emHogwarts._**

**_Sinceramente,_**

**_L.E_**

Fiquei ao lado de Remus enquanto ele arranhava o pergaminho com a pena para responder a Evans.

_Cara Evans,_

_Deixei o meu melhor e atraente amigo James usar minha coruja para que ele tirasse a dúvida sobre você e Adam O'Connor. E percebi, com certa decepção, que não respondeu a ele. Vocês estão juntos ainda? Responda a James, Evans, pois ele é um cara esperto, inteligente, e o melhor apanhador de Quadribol que a Grifinória não teve há séculos._

_Sou tão sortudo por ser o amigo dele._

_Obrigado pela consideração em dizer que sou o "melhor". Mas é James quem realmente tem o cérebro e o bom cabelo. Não o ignore em cartas, é só o que peço e então poderemos fazer um bom e harmonioso trabalho em equipe para colocar ordem em Hogwarts._

_Sinceramente,_

_Remus Lupin._

_P.S: James não teve nada a ver com esta carta. Ele não está ao meu lado cochichando tudo o que eu tenho que escrever e nem está me subornando com chocolates._

1º de Setembro de 1975 chegou absurdamente rápido. As crianças do primeiro ano estavam nervosas e foi engraçado assustar alguma delas dizendo que teriam de enfrentar desafios mortais para saberem em que casa eles entrariam. Era ótimo estar quatro anos a frente, eles acreditavam em tudo o que dizíamos pois éramos as vozes da experiência.

– E se você se der mal no teste contra o trasgo, é capaz de entrar na Sonserina – eu dizia para um garoto ruivo baixinho, fazendo questão de soar amedrontado. Estávamos na porta do compartimento que ele e mais três crianças se sentaram. Acontece que era nosso compartimento, meu e do Sirius, desde o primeiro ano, e nunca sentamos em outro. – Seria seu fim em Hogwarts.

– Dizem que... – Sirius ajeitou o colarinho do pescoço, engolindo em seco. – Dizem que um garoto se matou na Sala Comunal da Sonserina na mesma noite em que foi selecionado... Dizem que é assombrada.

– Não só a Sala Comunal – Remus entrou na brincadeira. Dizia de um jeito sombrio, até melhor do que qualquer um de nós. – A Casa dos Gritos também. Vocês já ouviram falar da Casa dos Gritos? Dizem que se escutam gritos de fantasmas. É melhor nunca chegar por perto quando estiver no terceiro ano e for a Hogsmeade, outra vila bem assombrada. A última vez que _eu _cheguei por perto... bem, minhas cicatrizes não são de lutas que tive com um _coelho mal comportado_. Não contem a ninguém.

– O que estamos querendo dizer – eu voltei a dizer para o grupo de alunos do primeiro ano. Eles se entreolhavam sem ter certeza se deviam continuar acreditando. Por isso, meu olhar foi diretamente para a menina que já estava trêmula. – Vocês não querem se amaldiçoar logo assim de cara, querem? E sabem o que diz a lenda de Hogwarts?

Eles negaram rapidamente com a cabeça.

– Se vocês sentarem _nesse _compartimento, justamente _nesse_, serão amaldiçoados. Começando _essa _noite.

Um a um foi se levantando. Segurando a risada, Sirius, Remus e eu observamos as duas meninas e os dois meninos saindo para nos dar seus lugares no compartimento.

– Eles estão cada vez mais diminuindo de tamanho, não acham? – comentou Sirius, entrando com o seu malão. Sentei-me com as costas na parede da janela e estiquei minhas pernas pelo banco espaçoso enquanto abria um sapo de chocolate, preguiçoso e relaxado.

– Bom dia, Dumbledore – sorri ao ver que fui sorteado com a figura dele, que pareceu ter sorrido para mim também. Sumiu alguns minutos depois.

Sirius e Remus sentaram no banco paralelo ao meu. Sirius abriu o malão para tirar uma revista. Remus olhava para a janela, ansioso. O trem ainda se enchia de veteranos e calouros.

– Estive me perguntando... – falei mastigando o sapo de chocolate sem me preocupar em engolir antes de continuar. – E se fosse lua cheia hoje? Como é que você escaparia daqui para se transformar, Moony?

– Eu não estaria no trem, pra começo de conversa. Dumbledore disse que me daria uma carona se a lua agisse nessas circunstâncias.

– Carona? Tipo aparatar? Legal.

– Estou louco para me licenciar ano que vem – disse Sirius tirando o cabelo dos olhos, por trás da edição de setembro da _Gostosas Motorizadas_. Seu cabelo estava mais cumprido do que nos anos anteriores, mas nem parecia fazer questão de cortar. – Assim fugiria logo do resto da minha família.

– Está tão ruim por lá? – perguntou Remus.

– Depende do ponto de vista. Ontem minha mãe passou a noite inteira me chamando de traidor de sangue. Eu disse que estava lisonjeado. Achei que teríamos bons momentos depois disso... mas não durou muito tempo.

Quando o trem começou a andar, Sirius pousou a revista aberta no rosto e pediu:

– Me acordem quando chegarmos.

Remus pegou o distintivo de sua mochila e o pregou na camiseta. Depois tirou. Colocou novamente, sem ter certeza se deveria fazer isso. Quando o tirou pela terceira vez, eu disse bastante incomodado:

– Fica lindo em você, se é essa sua preocupação, Moony.

Não era essa a preocupação dele.

– Eu preciso ir até a cabine de Monitores agora. – Fez um segundo silencioso diante da minha expressão. – Por que Dumbledore me escolheria? Ele sabe do meu problema e que eu entro em encrencas...

– ... por nossa causa – disse Sirius, ainda com a cabeça encostada na parede, a revista cobrindo o rosto. – Não porque você procura por isso. Você é um cara _responsável_.

– Relaxa, Moony. Aproveite. Poderá tirar pontos da Sonserina.

– Eu vou ter que tirar pontos da Grifinória também – olhou para nós dois com preocupação.

– Justo – falei. – Mas deixe isso para Evans.

– Você faz o policial bonzinho, Remus. O monitor que todos vão adorar.

– E não tirará pontos da gente. Jure solenemente.

– Juro – falou depressa. – Encontro vocês mais tarde, então.

– Espera – eu disse quando ele se levantou para sair da cabine. – Pergunta pra Evans qual é a música preferida dela. E me conte depois.

– Por que você quer saber a música preferida dela?

– Porque ela ignorou minha carta – disse como se fosse óbvio. – Agora fiquei curioso.

Remus não insistiu em mais detalhes, o que agradeci, e saiu da cabine depois.

Sirius estava cochilando e percebi que a cabine ficou muito silenciosa depois de um tempo. Senti que tinha alguma coisa estranha.

– Cara, não acha que está silencioso _demais _aqui?

– É, até parece que o Peter...

Sirius tirou a revista do rosto, lentamente, à medida que notamos o problema. Eu sentei depressa, finalmente percebendo o motivo do silêncio. Peter era quem tagarelava como uma menina nas viagens até Hogwarts e ele não estava _ali_.

– Você viu ele hoje?

– Será que o deixamos na Estação?

– Não precisamos nos preocupar. Peter já é grande e deve saber se cuidar sem a gente a essa altura.

Relaxamos nossas expressões. Sirius voltou a dormir e eu voltei a pensar em Evans.

Quando Remus voltou meia hora depois, trouxe um Peter bastante abalado com ele.

– Eu o encontrei amarrado no banheiro.

Sirius fez uma expressão feliz.

– E diga que isso envolveu alguma Mary Mcdonalds bem safada.

Mas Peter não estava sorrindo.

– Os caras da Sonserina fizeram isso – disse Remus, porque aparentemente Peter estava envergonhado e zangado demais para falar. – Avery e sua turminha. Viu que ele estava sozinho e foram provocar.

– Que azaração usou contra eles, Pete? – perguntei como se eu estivesse lhe fazendo um teste. Entendi sua expressão e abanei a cabeça, impaciente. – Não se defendeu?

– Olha – ele disse, bufando. – Me pegaram de surpresa! E não podemos usar magia até chegarmos a Hogwarts...

– Eu teria usado – falei sem rodeios. – Preferiria correr o risco a deixar sonserinos me humilharem.

– Vocês não teriam usado porque eles nunca chegariam perto de vocês para te humilharem – disse baixinho, vermelho no rosto, como se não tivesse conseguido ficar calado. Cruzou os braços e sentou ao meu lado, preferindo não olhar para nenhum de nós.

Nunca vimos Peter desse jeito.

– Pensaremos em alguma coisa para fazer contra eles quando chegarmos a Hogwarts, Peter – falei com convicção. – Não vamos deixar barato.

Ele levantou o olhar.

– Sério?

– Claro – disse Sirius. – É o que sempre fizemos por você. Por que esse ano seria diferente? Só porque Remus virou o santinho da Grifinória? Quero dizer, o Monitor?

– Haha, zoem a pessoa com o probleminha peludo aqui.

– Oooooo – debochamos, mas Remus voltou a sentar ao lado de Sirius rindo também. Até Peter abriu um leve sorriso e seus ombros ficaram mais relaxados quando sentou ao meu lado.

Mudei de assunto casualmente:

– E então Remus, perguntou aquela coisa que eu te pedi para perguntar a Evans?

– Sim – ele respondeu.

– O lobo comeu sua língua depois? – ergui uma sobrancelha quando ele continuou observando seu nome no distintivo e não disse mais nada.

– Repetindo com as palavras dela: "Potter te mandou perguntar isso, né?" – Remus imitou Evans e o muxoxo dela – e depois ela foi para a cabine com as amigas, sem me dar a resposta.

– Misteriosa – eu disse, gostando disso. – Plano B existe para esse tipo de situação. Peter, uma missão para você.

– Missão? Pra mim? – seus olhos se alargaram.

– Chegou sua vez, cara. E vai usar minha capa.

Ele se levantou, prontamente.

– Vamos pregar uma peça nos sonserinos?

– Agora não. Vá até a cabine da Evans e descubra o que ela fala de mim.

Peter não questionou. Prontamente se enfiou embaixo da capa para cumprir a missão. Quando saiu da cabine, Sirius comentou:

– Todos nós já sabemos o que ela fala de você. Vai querer mesmo ter uma confirmação disso?

– Arrogante... – assobiou Remus.

– Imaturo...

– Idiota...

– Tem também outra coisa que ela o chama toda vez... virou até clássico – Sirius coçou o queixo fazendo uma viagem pela memória.

Remus também lembrou:

– _Biltre._

– Acompanhado com arrogante no final – acrescentou Sirius enquanto os dois riam. – Então, para resumir, meu caro James, não espere coisas boas.

Só me restou voltar a esticar minhas pernas e colocar meus braços atrás da nuca, os olhos fechados com um sorriso tranquilíssimo.

– Estão enganados. Peter vai descobrir-

Ouvimos um tumulto vindo do corredor. Remus saiu para ver o que estava acontecendo. Uma garota passou pelo corredor do trem, exclamando assustada:

– Fantasma no corredor! Esbarrou em mim!

Alguma coisa empurrou o corpo de Remus para entrar de volta em nosso compartimento. Peter estava muito ofegante quando tirou a capa e rapidamente a guardou embaixo do meu malão.

– Foi mal, James, acabei tropeçando em uma menina e não cheguei a me aproximar...

Mas não fiquei bravo com ele. Ficaria, se um minuto depois Lily Evans _em pessoa_ não tivesse aparecido.

Eu não a via desde junho, no final do quarto ano, então estive na expectativa. Seu cabelo estava solto, caindo por seus ombros finos, com a maior parte dele jogado para o lado e a outra atrás de sua orelha, onde um brinco delicado de um peixinho brilhava pelo reflexo do sol vindo da janela, suavizando cada traço de seu rosto sutil, leve, mas contraído, naquele instante, em impaciência.

Encostei meu dorso na parede e dobrei minha perna direita com o pé no banco. Tive necessidade de assanhar meu cabelo ao olhar para ela.

– Tudo bem, Evans? – perguntei, sério.

– Pare com isso, Potter – falou com a voz autoritária.

– Defina _isso_? Vai ser difícil parar se estiver falando da minha beleza. Nasci desse jeito.

Sirius e Remus riram. Evans, por sua vez, pareceu ter contado mentalmente até três para não se irritar.

– Nem estamos em Hogwarts e já tive que consolar uma garota porque ela estava chorando por sua causa – contou.

– Estamos quietos aqui, Evans – disse Sirius. – Por que acha que tivemos alguma coisa a ver com isso?

– Ela me contou que um _garoto de óculos_ – girou aqueles olhos bem verdes em minha direção – disse que ela seria amaldiçoada só porque estava sentada nesse compartimento.

– Quem faria essa maldade? – eu coloquei a mão no peito, horrorizado.

– Arranque essa sua cara de pau, Potter, talvez aí sim fique atraente sem ela – disse com desprezo. – E parem com pegadinhas de fantasma aqui no corredor. Ninguém está achando graça.

– Bonito distintivo, Evans – eu elogiei, mordendo um feijãozinho azul de todos os sabores e, sem querer, reparando por um tempo longo a região onde ela havia grudado aquele distintivo na roupa. Evans estava especialmente atraente naquele momento. – Combinou com o seu cabelo.

– Tomara que esse feijão tenha o sabor de vômito – ela desejou imediatamente, e ficou para ver, com um sorrisinho maldoso.

Mastiguei aceitando o desafio. Ela olhou com expectativa. De algum modo, eu senti calor ao notar seu olhar por mim. E eu gostei muito daquela sensação. Tentei enrolar esse momento ao máximo.

– Sorvete de baunilha – tirei a conclusão, um tempinho depois. – Uma delícia.

Ela não escondeu a decepção.

– James sempre tem a sorte de pegar os melhores sabores de feijãozinhos – contou Remus com um quê de inveja.

– Raramente tira um ruim – concordou Peter.

– Sorte – eu disse com modéstia. – Tira a bunda daí, Peter. Evans quer sentar ao meu lado, não está vendo?

– Nem em pesadelos – disse, estremecendo.

E foi embora. Não desviei o olhar de suas costas e de seus cabelos enquanto a via se afastando pelo corredor. Também vi com muita atenção que guardava a varinha no bolso traseiro de sua calça jeans.

Quando ela desapareceu de vista, achei seguro começar a tossir, sentindo o gosto salgado e nojento na boca. Gosto de tomate. Macarrão ou coisa assim. Misturado com sorvete de baunilha, azeitona e grama. Horroroso. Por pouco não vomitei.

– O que deu em você hoje? – perguntou Remus vendo minha expressão. – Ou melhor, nessas férias inteiras?

Foi Sirius quem disse:

– Lendo nas entrelinhas, acho que ele estava querendo se exibir pra Evans.

* * *

**_Esse nós tivemos um James indo ao quinto ano com sua super modéstia e, claro, querendo se exibir para cima de Lily Evans, coisa que ele fazia toda hora, segundo vários relatos do Sirius para o Harry nos livros.  
Teremos mais ou menos 4 capítulos do 5o ano deles. Até lá!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_"__**Acho que Dumbledore talvez tivesse esperanças de que eu fosse capaz de exercer algum controle sobre os meus melhores amigos - disse Lupin. - Não preciso dizer que falhei miseravelmente." **_**–** Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix.

* * *

Níveis Ordinários em Mágia. Para McGonagall "tenha medo deles!". Tivemos uma pancada de lições de casa logo na primeira semana de nosso quinto ano, e Peter precisou prometer a cada um de nós todos os tipos de coisas para que emprestássemos a ele nossas lições. Ele não estava dando conta. Continuou copiando a redação de Sirius mesmo quando estávamos na biblioteca para conhecermos mais sobre a Animagia.

Estávamos determinados em nos transformarmos. Tivemos uma aula especialmente esclarecedora sobre Animagos em Transfiguração e, antes da lua cheia, logo na terceira semana de Setembro, joguei minha capa por cima de nossas cabeças.

Não coubemos nela.

– Sirius, fica mais inclinado – eu disse, percebendo que ele estava uns dez centímetros mais alto que no ano anterior.

Foi realmente difícil sairmos de Hogwarts sem sermos vistos, mas demos um jeito. Fomos até a Floresta Proibida por uma das passagens secretas perto da sala do diretor Dumbledore e, na escuridão entre as árvores, acendemos nossas varinhas. Andamos em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador, ultrapassamos o túnel para chegar a Casa dos Gritos.

– Beleza... – eu disse quando entramos nela. Peter começou a ficar trêmulo. – Concentre-se, Peter... esqueça as lições. Vamos fazer isso _hoje_ antes da lua cheia. Moony?

Ele assentiu. Estava segurando um grosso livro. Nós ficamos em círculo para encararmos um ao outro quando Moony começou a ler.

– Peguem suas varinhas. – Moony espiou por trás do livro. Já estávamos com as varinhas empunhadas. – Aqui fala para visualizarem cada partícula do corpo conectado ao seu espectro mais profundo. Fechem os olhos. Imagine-se fora de seu corpo... Não precisa se esforçar tanto, Peter, ou sujará as calças.

Sirius e eu rimos, enquanto Peter ficava vermelho. Nos dispersamos, mas rapidamente voltamos a nos concentrar em nosso objetivo.

– Quando estiverem prontos, o corpo relaxado, _pensem _no encantamento _Animago_.

Já praticávamos o encantamento desde o ano passado na Casa dos Gritos. O rendimento era lento. Sirius havia feito nascerem caninos enormes em sua boca, Peter um minúsculo rabicho no traseiro e eu, um par de hastes ramificadas no topo da minha cabeça que fez com que eu caísse pelo peso. Sirius tinha feito a piada de que eu estava um pouco _pontudo_.

Dessa vez, naquela noite, decidimos fazer melhor. De alguma forma, pensei em Remus passando quase cinco anos sozinho na lua cheia e eu não podia fazer nada para ajudá-lo a controlar os instintos de um lobo. Ele não precisava mais machucar nenhuma criatura da Floresta Proibida... se virássemos animagos, ajudaríamos ele. E também exploraríamos cada parte da Floresta Proibida, da maneira que sempre sonhei. Só de pensar nos segredos milenares que ela escondia... fazia meu corpo se contrair de...

Literalmente se contrair. Espere um pouco.

Moony deixou o livro cair. Seu rosto estava contraído em descrença e admiração. Ele, Sirius e Peter me olhavam como se eu fosse algum animal.

Eu, afinal de contas, era.

Ouvi Sirius exclamar:

– E todos os anos que eu te chamei de veado... _quem diria_!

Fui mandá-lo tomar naquele lugar, mas minha voz não saiu. Olhei para meus pés.

Patas!

_Eu tinha conseguido_.

Comecei a andar, mas fui interrompido ao sentir uma dor latejante na cabeça. Eu tinha socado o teto da casa com as galhadas. Era uma estrutura óssea completamente resistente, porque ao invés de quebrá-la com a pancada, na verdade o teto tremulou e várias cascas da parede começaram a cair.

Quando voltei em minha forma humana (era mais fácil do que se tornar animago), eu falei:

– Sou um animago, não quer dizer que fiquei surdo.

Sirius fez um sorrisinho ao pedir desculpas.

– Você foi o primeiro de nós a conseguir se transformar! – Peter exclamou com excitação. – Aquilo foi excelente. Então é _possível_...

– Obrigado, Peter. Sua vez, Sirius.

– Se você consegue – ele disse e, em seguida, fechou os olhos.

Descobrimos então que a forma animago de Sirius era um enorme cão de pelos pretos, bem semelhantes a cor de seu cabelo, porém mais espessos. Ele pareceu bastante confortável com sua forma. Podia se esticar, pular e andar por todos os cantos sem esbarrar ou bater em alguma coisa. Peter fez uma exclamação feliz e se aproximou dele para passar a mão nos pelos. Sirius deixou por um momento, mas depois que Peter o abraçou ele rosnou e voltou a forma humana.

Peter, por sua vez, precisou de mais alguns minutos de concentração e prática. Finalmente, prometendo que não sairíamos da caverna até ele se transformar em um animago, Peter se dedicou até desaparecer.

_Desapareceu_?

Mas era só impressão. Sua forma mudou tão rápido que mal reparamos no rato gordo que apareceu no chão. Provavelmente Peter ficou tão transtornado, admirado, excitado, animado, que começou a correr por todos os cantos, sem saber o que fazer agora, em sua forma animaga. Tentamos alcançá-lo para pegá-lo pelo rabo, mas ele era incrivelmente veloz. Perdendo a paciência com a brincadeira de Peter, Sirius voltou a se transformar no cão e, rosnando, inclinou-se bem em frente ao rato, com sua enorme estrutura.

Mostrou os caninos afiados.

Peter recuou, de fininho.

Depois voltou a ser o gorducho do Peter novamente, com os cabelos despenteados e as roupas amassadas. Não estava assustado pela primeira vez em sua vida. Na verdade, sorria bastante orgulhoso.

– Consegui! – gritou.

Sirius latiu, comemorando também.

– _Conseguiram_ – Moony não parecia acreditar. – Agora quer dizer...

– Quer dizer que podemos acompanhá-lo essa noite, caro Moony – eu disse, sorrindo. Um movimento anunciou que Sirius voltou a ficar humano.

– Contraditório agora, não é? – comentou Sirius. – Você está empolgado para a lua cheia de hoje. Sei que eu estou. Ei, Prongs, uma corrida pela Floresta Proibida enquanto ele se prepara?

– Prongs?

– Você sabe, por causa dos seus cascos pontudos – explicou, colocando as mãos acima da testa ilustrando os cascos.

– Ei, vocês não podem ficar abusando disso – disse Moony. – Ainda precisam se acostumar ou é provável que não consigam voltar...

– _Vai comer poeira,_ _pulguento! _– eu disse e então Sirius e eu corremos juntos para fora da casa, pegando o embalo.

– ESPEREM POR MIM! – gritou Peter atrás de nós.

– _... a forma humana_! – a voz de Remus foi a última que eu escutei antes de me transformar. Uma enorme silhueta negra correu em disparada ao meu lado. Ele latia, sem conter a animação e a liberdade, quando saímos do Salgueiro Lutador e corremos pela floresta.

Não virávamos o animal, mas sim ganhávamos apenas a forma e as características. Eu ainda pensava como James, Sirius ainda pensava como Sirius e Peter como Peter. Diferente de Remus quando se tornava um lobo, nós ainda tínhamos controle sobre nossas ações.

A lua cheia foi anunciada uma hora depois e ouvimos o uivo do lobo, indicando que Remus já estava transformado. Mais morcegos disparavam pelo céu, fugindo da figura que apareceu naquela noite. Ainda em nossas formas animagas, aproximamos da gigante árvore, com expectativas.

Não ousamos entrar, mesmo assim. A verdade era que era bem provável que Remus nos atacasse, mesmo que fossemos animais.

Eu, sinceramente, esperava que não.

Seus olhos amarelos piscaram no breu do túnel. Vimos que o lobo era tão peludo quanto Sirius quando se revelou para nós, observando cada um de nossos movimentos, cada uma de nossas caras.

_Nos reconheça, Moony_.

Não tínhamos meio de comunicação. Era instinto, somente.

Moony deu um passo em nossa direção.

De alguma forma, só me encarou. Por muito tempo. Eu não me movi, e ele também não.

Mas com Sirius foi diferente.

Moony avançou contra ele.

Foi uma luta intensa. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, mas percebi que eles não estavam brigando, pois não tiveram mordidas ou sangues. Moony derrubou Sirius como em uma disputa, mas antes que ele pudesse revidar, Moony correu, esperando que os seguíssemos.

Naquela noite, corremos por horas e horas. E não cansamos. Passamos ao lado de centauros e outras criaturas mágicas que os livros de Hogwarts provavelmente nem conheciam. Nós estávamos orgulhosos de nós mesmos. Que outros alunos tinham esse privilégio de conhecer as redondezas de Hogwarts e seus segredos sem que nada os atrapalhasse, sem barreiras? Que outros alunos conseguiram o nosso feito?

Eu achava que o melhor dia da minha vida foi quando ganhei meu primeiro jogo de Quadribol. Mas, para falar a verdade, a liberdade que tivemos naquela noite de lua cheia, ao lado de Moony, estava disputando com a satisfação de capturar um pomo de ouro e orgulhar a Grifinória.

Moony não precisou ir a ala hospitalar na manhã seguinte, pois não tinha tantos ferimentos. Ficamos ao seu lado a noite inteira, esperando até que deixasse de ser o lobo. Teríamos aula naquela manhã então imediatamente decidimos voltar a nossa forma humana dentro do Salgueiro Lutador. O encantamento para entrar no túnel de forma segura era o feitiço _Immobilus_.

Voltamos às pressas para o castelo, arrumando nossas capas e gravatas do uniforme, mas estávamos muito atrasados. A primeira aula foi de Poções. Alcançamos as masmorras, ultrapassamos o corredor e descemos as escadas para a sala de Slughorn. Quando abrimos a porta da sala, não adiantou entrar de fininho sendo que estávamos em quatro.

Slughorn estava anunciando alguns pontos pela "_brilhante demonstração da srta. Evans_" quando a classe inteira virou os rostos curiosos e nos viu entrando.

– Chegaram _um _pouco atrasados, senhores – disse Slughorn seriamente, enquanto outros alunos davam risadinhas. – Não precisavam nem se incomodar.

– Tchau, então – eu disse ao mesmo tempo que Sirius. Nós voltamos a pegar nossa mochila nas costas, mas Slughorn não deixou sair tão fácil assim.

– Façam para amanhã uma redação de cinquenta centímetros sobre o assunto que ensinei hoje. Cada um de vocês, inclusive o sr. Lupin.

Peter cochichou ao meu lado.

– Sabemos o assunto que ele ensinou hoje?

– Claro – eu disse, apurando meu olfato para o cheiro da poção. Observei os ingredientes em cima da mesa do professor e o modo como todas as meninas, e Frank Longbottom, estavam com as expressões estranhas e coradas. – Ensinou sobre a Amortentia hoje, professor. Pode deixar, tenho muito que escrever sobre ela.

Pisquei para Evans ao lado do professor Slughorn ao dizer isso, e ela girou os olhos, desviando sua atenção para seus materiais na mesa, mas vi que ficou corada. Seu cabelo ruivo estava preso em um coque frouxo e talvez fosse a essência dos ingredientes da Amortentia naquela sala, mas não pensei em alguma garota que pudesse estar mais bonita do que ela, mesmo que ela não se esforçasse para ser.

– Vamos _logo_, Prongs – Sirius agarrou meu braço porque não pude deixar de sorrir com McKinnon dizendo a Evans quando virei as costas para sair da sala:

– _Aquela piscada foi para você, sabia?_

– _Pare._

Ficamos no corredor do terceiro andar, perto do jardim, azarando umas crianças sonserinas do primeiro ano que estavam perdidas pelo castelo e não conseguiam encontrar suas salas. McGonagall estava se aproximando de nós naquele instante. Achamos que ia brigar, mas estava distraída lendo o exemplar do Profeta Diário. Passou por nós quatro sem olhar, apenas dizendo:

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia, professora – dissemos em uníssono, educadamente.

Foi só dar mais um passo que finalmente percebeu. Parou, olhou para frente, girou os calcanhares e agora sim nos encarou.

– O que estão fazendo aqui em horário de aula?

– Chegamos atrasados e Slughorn nos dispensou – respondeu Sirius.

– E posso _saber _por que atrasariam? Aliás, estranhei que o café da manhã hoje foi muito tranquilo. Onde estavam?

– Peter estava passando mal no dormitório – respondi. – Ficamos lá para ajudar... só melhorou agora.

Peter fez um grunhido, sentado com a cabeça encostada na parede. Apertou a barriga e realmente pareceu que estava morrendo.

Ela olhou bem desconfiada para mim e para Sirius. Estávamos encostados a parede, despretensiosos e bastante relaxados, com nossas varinhas a pouco usadas para azarar dois calouros, escondidas em nossas costas.

– Sr. Lupin – ela o chamou e Moony tentava se esconder atrás de um livro. – É essa a hora perfeita para fazer um bom uso do seu distintivo, não acha?

Ele pigarreou, corando. McGonagall cruzou os braços e ficou para supervisionar Remus. Ele guardou o livro na mochila, fez um olhar suplicante para mim e para Sirius, e, então disse, como se estivesse programado para dizer:

– Voltem para a Sala Comunal e façam a redação que o professor Slughorn mandou. – McGonagall esperou mais um pouco. Moony apontou o dedo. –_ Ou vão perder dez pontos._

Não rimos porque tínhamos consideração por ele. Mas nossa vontade era de rolar no chão com gargalhadas. Até Moony estava tendo dificuldade em manter a cara séria.

– Claro, Moony – disse Sirius, sem discutir, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça ao começar a andar.

– Tudo por você, Moony – eu concordei, andando também. – Tenha um bom dia, professora.

– Obrigada, sr. Potter. A propósito, detenção em minha sala hoje à noite. O sr. Black pagará a dele com o professor Flitwick. Sr. Pettigrew, eu o acompanho até a ala hospitalar para tratarmos da sua dor de barriga e, sr. Lupin... ajude aquelas crianças a encontrarem o caminho de volta para a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, sim?

– Por que eu e Sirius temos sempre que ir a detenção? – perguntei estupefato. – E hoje a noite tenho treino!

– Pensasse nisso antes de modificar o nariz daquela garoto, Potter. Tenha paciência, estão em níveis de N.O.M.s e continuam matando aula para azarar os alunos. Cresçam um pouco, sim? Vamos, Pettigrew.

Mesmo não tendo dor de barriga alguma, ele foi.

– Sortudo – disse Sirius, quando McGonagall e Peter viraram o próximo corredor. – Agora aquele rabicho não vai precisar aturar a aula de História da Magia com a gente.

– Vamos matar essa também – sugeri.

– Não – disse Remus. Ele pareceu hesitante, mas dessa vez continuou com firmeza. – Não matem mais uma aula. É sério, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa por esse distintivo. Me ajudem _aqui_.

– Ajudamos bastante você, Moony – disse Sirius olhando para as unhas. – Passamos três anos estudando como virar animago e não deixá-lo sozinho na lua cheia.

– Sirius está certo, cara, é sua hora de nos recompensar.

– O que vou dizer ao professor...?

– Você é esperto, vai achar uma ótima história – disse Sirius sorrindo. – Vamos, Prongs, vamos criar um mapa para descobrir onde as gostosas do sétimo ano estão agora.

– Boa idéia, Padfoot.

– Gente! – Remus chamou quando viramos as costas. – Eu não posso ficar cobrindo vocês o tempo todo!

– Olha só o que temos aqui! Calouros perdidos? – disse Sirius para um grupo de garotos do primeiro ano, lufanos. Eles assentiram. – Não se preocupem, o Monitor Moony está aqui para ajudá-los. Vão até ele.

Remus não conseguiu mais nos impedir de matarmos aulas porque as quatro crianças se aproximaram desesperadamente, pedindo por informação de salas, horários, professores e matéria. Ele, atencioso e monitor, começou a ajudá-las e nos deixou por conta própria.

Sirius e eu fomos até uma passagem secreta dentro da cozinha de Hogwarts que nos levava para o Três Vassouras em Hogsmeade. Passamos aquela manhã batendo um papo com Rosmerta, a dona do bar. Gostávamos dela porque ela não se preocupava com nossas razões; apenas aproveitava nossa companhia. Fazíamos ela rir até lágrimas caírem dos olhos. E quando nos contou sobre uns homens estranhos que andavam aparecendo por ali constantemente, Sirius se inclinou no balcão com um leve sorriso.

– Quer que a gente te proteja?

Era seu tom de voz de flerte, e não passou despercebido pela mulher. Ela apenas deu um tapa no ombro dele.

– Para com isso, garoto. Sou bem mais velha.

– O que indica experiência, e, Rosmerta, você pode me ensinar algumas coisas.

Ela gargalhou. Depois se aproximou com o rosto bem perto dele, mordendo os lábios vermelhos e carnudos. O decote dela estava absolutamente tentador de se olhar. E nós dois olhamos. Sirius demorou um pouco mais.

– Peguem alguém do tamanho de vocês – ela disse, desarrumando nossos cabelos e, depois, se afastou para atender um viajante que acabara de entrar pela porta. Era um homem corpulento, com a capa de viagem cobrindo seu rosto. Sua voz era rouca, quase inaudível, como se tivesse engolido fumaça e o pulmão não sustentassem mais ar. Jogou um pedaço de jornal sobre o balcão.

Não teríamos dado atenção a isso se não quiséssemos apreciar a beleza de Rosmerta, mas acabamos ouvindo o homem perguntar:

– Viu o homem da foto?

– Hum – Rosmerta olhou pensativa atentamente para a foto. – Não sei, não estou o reconhecendo.

– Então me faz um uísque de fogo – mandou, guardando o pergaminho no bolso. Sentou-se no balcão e tirou o capuz do rosto, revelando-se um homem de aparência desgastada com a expressão hostil. Fez um gesto com a cabeça quando olhou para mim e para Sirius, em um modo de cumprimento, mas não pareceu amigável.

O Três Vassouras estava parcialmente vazio naquela manhã. Não era Natal, Páscoa ou qualquer outra ocasião especial. Mas mesmo assim, ainda tinha um ou dois fregueses caídos no chão, bêbados pelas festanças daquele fim de semana.

Rosmerta saiu para atender ao pedido do homem estranho, ficando alguns minutos dentro do estoque. O homem tirou a varinha do bolso e trancou a porta para que ela não saísse tão cedo.

Depois desdobrou as mangas até os cotovelos e se levantou para caminhar pelo bar, procurando por alguém. Tinha cicatrizes por todo o braço. Ele se aproximou de mim e de Sirius para dizer casualmente:

– Por que não voltam para Hogwarts agora, garotos?

– Claro, claro... – dissemos e levantamos, sem nem uma intenção de brigarmos com um cara que tinha um olho de vidro que girava dentro da cavidade ocular, fazendo-o captar todos os cantos do lugar sem que ele precisasse virar a cabeça.

_Obviamente _saímos do Três Vassouras, só para ele achar que tínhamos saído. Perto do beco ao lado do bar, entretanto, Sirius e eu vestimos a Capa de Invisibilidade para voltarmos e descobrir o que diabos esse cara ia aprontar. Além disso, não podíamos deixar Rosmerta sozinha.

– Levante, seu inútil estrume de hipogrifo – ouvimos a voz dele direcionada ao bruxo caído perto do banheiro.

Cutucou suas costas com o pé. Nesse momento, o bruxo girou o corpo e apenas deu tempo de ver um raio de luz verde saindo como um jato de sua varinha. Mas, para a minha surpresa e admiração, o cara com o olho mágico não foi atingido. Uma barreira invisível o protegeu do ataque, uma barreira que ele mesmo a conjurou, demonstrando um dos reflexos mais surpreendentes que já vi com meus próprios olhos.

Segundos depois, o bruxo aparentemente desacordado estava em pé, ágil, de olhos estreitos direcionado ao oponente, com um sorriso terrível no rosto.

– Então me encontrou, Alastor. Eu achei que não seria capaz.

– Tem metade dos aurores só procurando por você e aqueles idiotas, estrume. Vou confessar,_estão me dando _trabalho. _Revele_ – Alastor exclamou um feitiço azul contra o tal de estrume. Aos poucos, a aparência foi mudando. Ele era mais jovem, mais corpulento e também mais bonito, com os cabelos curtos e pretos. Só que a expressão continuou a mesma. A expressão diabólica. – Passando noite e dia por aqui e assassinando cada maldito nascido-trouxa com poções e objetos das trevas enfeitiçados... sabe quantos anos isso significa em Azkaban, Dolohov?

– Alguns – admitiu. – Mas você sabe, não é, Alastorzinho... ah, sabe que os dementadores não trabalham mais para seu precioso quartel general. Eles trabalham para o Lorde das Trevas agora!

– Que bom que Azkaban não é o meu plano para um Comensal da Morte então.

Não tiveram palavras sibiladas para os feitiços que começaram a jorrar de ambas as varinhas. Sirius e eu andamos atrás do balcão para nos protegermos, pois os feitiços estavam acertando tudo ao redor. Percebendo que isso era a coisa mais covarde que eu poderia fazer, sussurrei a Sirius enquanto ouvia os sons e luzes de feitiços quebrando as mesas.

– Vamos ajudá-lo.

Sirius assentiu prontamente, apanhando a varinha.

Tiramos a capa. Exclamei _Impedimenta _ao me revelar por trás do balcão. O homem chamado Alastor não virou o rosto, mas eu sabia que seu olho captou meu movimento. Nessa fração de segundo, extremidades do corpo do Comensal da Morte começaram a se mover em uma lentidão agonizante, mas ainda assim mirando a varinha.

Sirius, do outro lado, proferiu rapidamente:

– _Expelliarmus_.

E a varinha do Comensal da Morte caiu há três metros de onde estava.

– Não sabia que precisava de ajuda de crianças, Alastor – Dolohov disse com sorriso. – Já foi melhor, hein?

Dolohov também era muito habilidoso. Ele tinha outra varinha no bolso e dessa vez acertou Alastor no peito, que não achou tempo para se proteger. Seu corpo foi arremessado contra a parede e ele caiu, desacordado. Sirius foi tentar revidar, mas Dolohov o desarmou.

Sirius foi pegar de volta a varinha, mas Dolohov o azarou. Sirius ficou duro como uma tábua, sob o efeito de _Petrificus Totalis_. Meu sangue ferveu de ódio quando Dolohov riu do meu amigo.

Eu _odeio _quando humilham meus amigos.

Dolohov girou seus olhos para mim então. Nós dois ainda tínhamos nossas varinhas.

– Tem coragem de duelar agora? Vamos ver do que é capaz... Fez um ótimo feitiço de Impedimenta agora há pouco. Que mais que sabe fazer?

Não pensei, só mostrei. A azaração não chegou atingi-lo, porque ele se defendia muito rápido, mas foi tentativa após tentativa, sem parar, sabendo que em algum momento eu o acertaria. Pensei em seu nome familiar que constantemente aparecia no Profeta Diário, anunciando massacres e assassinatos a sangue-frio contra trouxas, traidores e nascidos. Pensei em Alastor caído talvez possivelmente morto ali ao meu lado. Com uma fúria passando por todo o meu corpo, eu transmiti aquilo até a ponta da minha varinha e quando gritei "_expelliarmus_" ele não conseguiu armar a defesa. Foi arremessado para trás, as costas batendo contra uma mesa e ela se rachou ao meio.

– É habilidoso – comentou, levantando-se, sem sinais de machucado. – Conhece muito de feitiços. Mas sabe se defender?

Luzes jorraram em minha direção, uma atrás da outra. Defendi a primeira, por reflexo, defendi a segunda, por já estar esperando. A terceira, porém, veio mais rápido e me atingiu no braço direito, o qual eu empunhava a varinha.

O peso dos meus ossos fez com que eu soltasse a varinha e grunhisse de dor. Dolohov estava sorrindo.

– Quantos anos tem, garoto?

Eu costumava gostar de impressionar as pessoas. Mas não gostei que _ele_ estivesse impressionado comigo. Ele parecia ter... intenções... e uma delas não era me matar. Era de...

– Ora, muito bem, talvez até tenha minha recomendação ao Lorde das Trevas...

– Nunca! – eu gritei, assustado com a convicção que eu tinha sobre isso. – Nunca vou me juntar ao seu bando de seguidores! Nunca vou fazer parte disso!

Queria atingi-lo com mais ataques, mas meu braço estava muito pesado.

– Diz isso agora. Sou bom em farejar sangue-ruins. E sei que não é um. É um sangue-puro, habilidoso em duelo _e _se recusa a _pensar _na possibilidade... Isso não é nada bom, sabia? Ser traidor de sangue é ainda _pior _do que ser um Sangue-Ruim.

Ergueu a varinha e era provável que estava mirando para matar, mas de repente ele começou a grunhir de dor como se algo em sua pele estivesse ardendo muito. Pousou a mão no pulso que continha a tatuagem de uma caveira com língua de cobra – a Marca Negra estava queimando sua pele.

– Espero que se alguma vez nos reencontrarmos, rapaz, já saiba quem realmente deve _seguir_.

Após dizer isso, aparatou. Sumiu. Desapareceu.

O silêncio reinou no Três Vassouras.

Olhei para Sirius e joguei o contrafeitiço. Ele voltou ao normal, com uma expressão de pura raiva e ódio no rosto.

– Precisamos chamar Dumbledore – Sirius disse. – Contar que havia um Comensal da Morte por aqui. Ele precisa saber.

– Ele já... sabe.

O auror estava abrindo os olhos lentamente, quando disse.

– O senhor está bem? – perguntei. – Podemos levá-lo a ala hospitalar se estiver machucado. Conhecemos um caminho curto até Hogwarts.

– Eu to bem, se afastem. O que deu em vocês? Acham que isso é uma brincadeira? Falei para saírem daqui! Se morressem, Dumbledore ia botar a culpa em mim, ainda.

Bateu com a base da mão na cabeça e, com aflição, vi que seu olho mágico voltou a ziguezaguear pela órbita. Resmungou alguma coisa como "_olho idiota_" e não precisou de ajuda para se levantar.

– Dolohov escapou, brilhante. E como é que duas crianças como vocês ainda estão vivos?

– Alastor!

A voz de Albus Dumbledore soou dentro do Três Vassouras quando ele entrou ao lado de Rosmerta e a professora McGonagall. Ambas com as expressões preocupadas, nervosas e ofegantes, indicando que estiveram andando a pressas. O motivo de Rosmerta era para com Alastor:

– Achou que me trancar em meu próprio bar faria alguma diferença para me proteger, Moody?

– Foi um modo de avisar que eu estava em missão sem chamar atenção de Dolohov – ele disse secamente. – E se você soubesse que ele estava disfarçado com Poção Polissuco aqui, teria saído aos prantos. Dumbledore, Dolohov escapou por um chamado de Voldemort e eu não tenho culpa que seus dois alunos tentaram bancar o herói e quase morreram por isso.

– Potter e Black serão castigados depois de eu ter certeza de que eles estão bem – disse McGonagall com firmeza. – O que houve com seu braço, Potter?

– Duelei com Dolohov – eu disse de forma bastante displicente.

– Não invente asneiras, Potter!

– Ele está falando a verdade, Minerva – disse o tal Alastor Moody com má vontade. – Dolohov testou as habilidades dele.

– Você viu tudo e não tentou impedir?! E se ele o matasse?

– A última coisa que ele faria era matá-lo, conheço a mente desses criminosos. Potter é um sangue-puro. Ele estava tentando persuadi-lo. E eu fiquei curioso para saber como é que ele ia resolver isso... é assim que seus alunos devem aprender Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas, ou como espera que eles sobrevivam a tempos como esse?

– Naturalmente, Alastor, naturalmente – disse Dumbledore baixinho. – Voldemort tentará reunir o número máximo de sangue-puros para os seus planos, independente da idade. Se um bruxo tem certo talento, como o sr. Black e o sr. Potter demonstram que tem desde o primeiro ano, eles não desperdiçariam a chance de, claro, convidá-los para se unirem a ele.

– Nunca vou me unir a eles – eu disse, como se fizesse questão que Dumbledore soubesse disso.

– Eu também não – disse Sirius. – Aliás, estou com mais vontade de matar esses Comensais da Morte agora do que nunca.

– É reconfortante saber disso – falou Alastor. – Estão pensando em seguir que carreira depois de Hogwarts?

– Ainda não pensamos nisso – eu disse.

Estava deixando mais para o meio do ano, ainda faltaria meses até os N.O.M.s.

– Pois comecem a pensar. Se duela assim com _essa _idade, Potter, daria um bom Auror quando terminar Hogwarts. Ótimo feitiço de Impedimenta e eu não sou facilmente impressionável. Excelente desarmamento – virou-se para Black. – Acertou de primeira, jogou a varinha dele longe. Claro que Dolohov os mataria se ele não tivesse outra intenção, mas... Ser Auror requer um pouco de sorte também, e deu para notar que isso vocês tem.

Percebi que Sirius e eu estávamos sorrindo brilhantemente com os elogios.

– Está mesmo falando dos alunos que mais _dão problema _em Hogwarts? – perguntou McGonagall inconformada. – Eu acabei de vê-los, essa manhã, transformarem o nariz de um garoto do primeiro ano em _cenoura_. Eles só estão _aqui _porque mataram aula de História da Magia para ficarem tomando cerveja amanteigada... Bom, fico feliz que ninguém se feriu gravemente, de qualquer forma. Eu os levarei de volta ao castelo, diretor, se me permite.

– Claro, Minerva. Tenho assuntos a tratar com Alastor. Rosmerta, por favor, com o acompanhamento de uísque.

– É para já.

Caminhamos com a professora McGonagall até o castelo, deixando o auror e o diretor Dumbledore no Três Vassouras. Nossa professora de Transfiguração não disse nem uma palavra até que estivéssemos cara-a-cara com o porta-retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Ela ia começar o sermão, mas eu disse primeiro:

– Posso perguntar uma coisa, professora?

– Só uma, Potter.

– Se Dolohov estava disfarçado em Hogsmeade, como teremos certeza de que _Hogwarts_ está segura? Qualquer um pode se infiltrar com Poção Polissuco...

– Potter... Black – ela disse olhando para nós dois. – Estamos em tempos difíceis. Por mais que Hogwarts ainda seja o lugar mais seguro para se viver, não há como saber quem tanto _anda _por este castelo.

– Então a senhora quer dizer...

– Sim. Não há ninguém seguro por aqui, sr. Potter. Por isso exijo dos meus alunos a total dedicação em aprender magia. Por isso, a partir de hoje, não quero vê-los matando _nenhuma _aula pelo_resto _de seus anos em Hogwarts. Vejo vocês na detenção hoje a noite.

Dizendo isso, girou os calcanhares e desceu as escadas para ir embora.

– E eu achando que eu ia ficar entediado nessa segunda-feira – sorriu Sirius ao entrarmos juntos para a Sala Comunal. Ele se jogou no sofá, exausto. – Qual a aula que temos depois de Historia da Magia?

Mas eu estava distraído, raciocinando os acontecimentos da última hora. Por alguma razão, fiquei inquietado com as últimas palavras de McGonagall. Sentei-me na poltrona com a testa franzida, sem escutar realmente as perguntas de Sirius.

– Ah, sim, Feitiços. Menos mal. Que foi, Prongs? Está com cara de quem viu a Evans.

Eu estava sorrindo, porque tive uma idéia brilhante.

Brilhante mesmo.

– E se déssemos um jeito?

– Um jeito no quê? Não ta pensando em jogar Amortentia na bebida dela, ta?

– Não, não é sobre Evans. Sobre o que McGonagall falou... sobre não ter como saber quem anda pelo castelo. Você sempre brinca falando que devíamos ter um mapa para acharmos as garotas do sétimo ano... e se _criássemos _esse mapa? Um jeito de sabermos o que _cada pessoa _de Hogwarts poderia estar fazendo nesse momento...

Sirius, que aparentemente estava buscando seu pergaminho para começar a redação de Slughorn, jogou tudo de volta na mochila e me olhou interessado.

– Vamos começar.

E eu sabia que, quando Sirius concordava com alguma idéia, nós faríamos. Daríamos início à construção do Mapa do Maroto, mas, naquele instante, estávamos apenas exaustos, com a idéia e o conceito apenas na mente... Despenquei no sofá, para dormir o que não dormi desde ontem, tendo sonhos que envolveram Comensais, Poção do Amor, Poção Polissuco, pegadas, cães, ratos, lobos e Evans.

* * *

**_Bom, esse capítulo mostra o começo do envolvimento de James e Sirius com a guerra e, ainda que eles não saibam, uma possível Ordem da Fênix (eu adoro o Moody, tinha que colocar ele agora! :D). Coloquei nesse capítulo basicamente tudo o que me lembra os Marotos. Animagos, Mapa e o fato de Sirius e James serem bons em duelos - e gostarem de matar aulas._**

**E sim, eu imagino o Sirius passando bons tempos flertando a madame Rosmerta em sua juventude. AHIUHAUAH**

**De qualquer forma, esperam que tenham gostado desse. Esse eu quis dar atenção a aventura, mas o próximo terá muito mais Lily Evans.**

**Até lá e muito obrigada!**


	9. Chapter 9

_E esse capítulo é maior do que o nariz do Ranhoso. ( passar o tempo na mente de James Potter não é uma boa influência! HIUHAIUHA)  
Um dos fatos mais importantes que conhecemos dessa geração é que James salvou a vida do Snape. E esse capítulo é a minha versão de como teria acontecido._

* * *

"**_Eu detestaria que você saísse por aí com uma idéia falsa sobre seu pai, Potter. Será que você andou imaginando um glorioso ato de heroísmo? Então me dê licença para corrigi-lo: seu santo paizinho e seus amigos me pregaram uma peça muito divertida que teria provocado a minha morte se o seu pai não tivesse se acovardado no último instante. Não houve coragem alguma no que ele fez_**_._" Severus Snape – Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban

* * *

– _Não,_ Potter.

– Você _nem _pensou para responder. Vou dar outra chance...

Lily Evans estava andando apressada pelo corredor cheio de alunos no período da tarde, alguns dias antes do Halloween – tinha aula de Aritmancia. Ela era baixinha, então três passos dela equivaliam a um longo passo meu, o que tornava bem fácil alcançá-la. Sem olhar para mim, me cortou quando tomei outro fôlego para fazer a pergunta:

– Não preciso pensar para decidir se quero ou não assistir ao seu treino. Não me interesso em ver você se exibindo na sua vassoura estúpida.

– Não diga isso. Eu sei que você fica toda animada quando faço a Grifinória ganhar um jogo. Torce como todo grifinório. E agora está dizendo que não se interessa em me ver...

– Pelo que eu entendi de Quadribol, não tem só _um _jogador no time.

– O mais importante é o apanhador, claro.

– Eu discordo. Se um batedor não for bom para protegê-lo, é provável que a cabeça do apanhador, no caso a sua, exploda em pleno ar por causa da gole. Vou confessar, gostaria de ver isso acontecendo com você às vezes.

– Você? Eu duvido. Brigou com Sirius quando o viu matando uma formiga com o dedo.

– Para de me _seguir_, Potter, estou atrasada.

Não parei. Principalmente depois de vê-la falando sobre Quadribol daquele jeito. A maioria das garotas que não se interessavam pelo esporte nem tinham a curiosidade de _entender _o jogo. Mas Evans sabia dos _nomes_. Balaço, batedor...

– Ah, só para saber. _Goles_ na verdade são para marcar os pontos, mas eu te perdôo por se confundir... Você fica linda quando fala de-

Tropecei em alguma coisa e me apoiei em um garoto do primeiro ano, levando-o junto comigo para o chão quando caí. O pessoal por perto não sabia se ria ou ajudava.

– Ai meu Merlin, você está bem, James?

Por dois breves segundos eu achei que era Evans se aproximando para me ajudar, com toda a atenção e simpatia que ela tinha, mas na verdade foi Prudence Cooper, do sétimo ano, que estava por perto e largou os livros de lado para ver a minha situação. Evans continuou seu caminho e eu juro que vi que ela saiu dando risadinhas.

Cooper tinha a expressão mais preocupada do mundo ao se agachar perto de mim e segurar meus ombros.

– To ótimo. Oi, Cooper. Foi mal aí, calouro – eu disse ao garoto que tinha caído comigo e foi nele que eu me apoiei também para voltar a me levantar. – Não vi por onde andava.

Minha visão estava embaçada. Foi quando Prudence Cooper ficou a minha frente e colocou meus óculos no rosto, delicadamente. Vi seu rosto nítido, bonito e sorridente. Fácil de encarar, fácil de corresponder ao sorriso.

– Parece que nunca troca a armação dos seus óculos, James – falou, divertida.

Estiquei meu pescoço para ver se encontrava Evans em algum lugar, mas ela tinha desaparecido de vista. Então voltei a olhar para Prudence.

– Eu troco sim, mas todas as armações que tenho são iguais.

Ela riu, realmente achando o comentário engraçado.

– É sério. Tenho um armário inteiro só com esses óculos.

Ela riu mais ainda. Franzi a testa, eu nem estava tentando ser tão engraçado. Mas quem eu era para reclamar de uma garota curtindo o que eu falava?

– Então... James. To ouvindo umas histórias que você e Black mataram um Comensal da Morte em Hogsmeade. É verdade isso?

– Não chegamos a matá-lo... mas eu duelei com ele – confessei.

– E ele te machucou? Disseram que você tinha perdido o braço.

Eu adorava como a fofoca rolava por Hogwarts.

– Achei que eu ia perder, mas a Madame Promfrey fez um ótimo trabalho em recuperá-lo – afiei a mentira, divertindo-me com sua expressão.

– Se eu soubesse... – ela se aproximou de mim, tirando o cabelo loiro dos olhos. Roçou os dedos pela minha gravata. – Você deve ter sido tão corajoso. Você salvou um _auror_, ouvi dizer também.

– É, acho que fiz isso também – sorri brilhantemente.

– Nos vemos mais tarde então, James. Boa sorte no jogo amanhã! Estou louca pra vê-lo capturar o pomo.

– Ok! – eu disse bem patético, acenando.

Lembrei do que me disseram caso eu virasse um grande apanhador. _Todas vão querer dormir com você_. Disseram que só iam ser grifinórias, mas aparentemente lufanas também. E, quem sabe, as corvinais eram as mais belas de Hogwarts.

Então, meio que pensando nisso, demonstrei um belo show ao capturar o pomo no primeiro jogo depois do Halloween, naquele ano. A Grifinória já sentia a Taça de Quadribol nas mãos, antecipadamente. As festas de comemorações estavam ficando cada vez mais populares na Sala Comunal, principalmente porque Sirius e eu bancávamos os aperitivos que roubávamos da cozinha de Hogwarts com a Capa da Invisibilidade.

E isso também tinha seu lado negativo – mais uma vez, acordei na minha cama sem ter a menor lembrança dos detalhes da festa, por causa do uísque de fogo. O pior era que dessa vez até Sirius se juntou a mim. Remus ficou bêbado pela primeira vez – e última. Tinha capturado Dorcas no meio do salão comunal e lascado um beijo absolutamente brilhante na garota. Por um momento nós achamos que ela ia dar um tapa na cara dele, mas acho que ela esperou tantos anos para isso, para a iniciativa dele, que o pegou pela mão e saíram da festa para aproveitarem sozinhos.

Mas eles brigaram no dia seguinte.

– Você só fez isso porque _bebeu_! – gritava do outro lado do corredor. – E não porque era o Remus que eu conheço! Você anda com James e Sirius e os dois são completamente irresponsáveis e idiotas e está se tornando como um deles!

– Mas _Dorcas_...

Sirius e eu estávamos atrás deles na discussão do corredor. Só ouvindo, dando apoio moral.

_Defenda suas atitudes, Moony!_

Então ele disse:

– Mas eles são meus melhores amigos. Não sou _como _eles, mas sou _um_ deles. E se você tiver problema com isso, então, então...

_Nós te amamos, Moony!_

– Então _o quê_?

– Então... acho que teremos um problema também.

Ela tinha os olhos aguados quando pediu a ele:

– Não venha me procurar depois então, ok?

Remus havia feito uma garota chorar. Chorar!

Fomos abraçar o coitado do Moony quando Dorcas foi embora. Ele nunca tinha a intenção de magoar garota alguma, mas ele nos defendeu com garras e dentes, foi um verdadeiro lobo.

– Foi tão lindo o que disse! – eu fingi tirar uma lágrima dos olhos.

– Preferiu nos defender a um dia ter a chance de comer ela, Moony! Estou tão _orgulhoso_!

Depois arrancamos o livro de sua mão, para mostrarmos que estávamos _zangados_, e não orgulhosos.

– O que diabos você tava pensando, cara? – perguntei.

– Ela gosta de você! – exclamou Sirius. – Ela quer você! Dane-se a gente, seu besta, e vai atrás dela.

Depois disso, Remus saiu assustado, e correu para alcançar Dorcas pelo corredor pedindo desculpas desesperadamente.

Nos estiramos na grama quando alcançamos o Jardim durante o período livre entre Transfiguração e Advinhação. Sirius deitou para dar uma cochilada e Peter precisava ficar em dia com as matérias então estava jogando tudo o que tinha para fora da mochila. Remus ainda estava tentando arrumar as coisas com Dorcas.

Comecei a olhar um grupo de meninas perto do lago, com suas capas do uniforme jogadas e os livros abertos ao redor delas. Marlene, Alice e Emmeline estavam sorrindo, todas risonhas, olhando para Lily Evans como se ela estivesse contando algo muito divertido sobre O'Connor.

Depois mudaram de assunto, talvez envolvendo Alice, já que a garota tampou o rosto com a mão com algo que Emmeline perguntou a ela. Riam, animadas, felizes. Provavelmente falavam sobre Longbottom agora.

Afrouxei minha gravata do colarinho, abri alguns botões da camisa e despenteei meu cabelo pela nuca. Em algum momento da conversa delas, Lily ficou concentrada em tirar o laço que apertava os cabelos ruivos para soltá-los despretensiosamente pelos ombros. Sorri com a maneira como ela não tinha a mínima idéia de que, quando passava a mão neles, isso era absolutamente hipnotizante.

Sempre tive algo com aquele cabelo ruivo, nunca soube explicar o motivo e talvez o motivo não importasse para um garoto de 15 anos. Desde o meu primeiro ano, eu me via muitas vezes olhando para ele. Mas acho que nada, _nada _mesmo em Lily Evans era mais sensacional do que aqueles olhos verdes. Não existia outra pessoa com olhos tão peculiares, tão bonitos, tão fortes. Impacientes quando me via aprontando, ou sutil, doce, sincero para as amigas. E se isso já não fosse o suficiente, ela tinha uma risada que me causava a vontade de fazê-la rir o tempo todo.

Embora não fosse nada fácil.

Lily ajeitou a saia em suas coxas e, junto com as amigas, havia tirado as meias. Estava um pouco calor naquela tarde, então tirou a gravata e abriu dois botões da camisa do uniforme. Ela cruzou as pernas esticadas e pegou um rolo de pergaminho da bolsa. Achei que começaria a fazer a enorme redação sobre as origens de gigantes para História da Magia, mas acabou se dispersando e tirou a varinha da bolsa.

Eu adorava esse momento; quando ela brincava com feitiços. Nada para praticar, apenas para passar o tempo. Reparei que ela não precisava mais proferir os encanamentos pela quantidade de vezes que os usavam. Fazia feitiços não-verbais e nem havíamos feito N.O.M's.

Eu gostava quando ela deixava várias borboletinhas de papel sobrevoarem por sua cabeça. Duas meninas do primeiro ano estavam observando o feitiço, encantadas, há uma distância de dois metros. Lily reparou nisso. Ao invés de ignorá-las e mandá-las pastarem, com um movimento na varinha fez as inúmeras borboletas de papel voarem acima das cabeças delas. Elas riram e tentaram caçar algumas. A mais alta se aproximou de Lily para devolver a borboleta de papel.

– Gostam de ver Transfiguração? – perguntou a elas.

– Sim. Mas a gente ainda não consegue transformar muita coisa...

– Tem que praticar bastante. Faço isso desde o meu primeiro ano – contou. – Olhem só.

Pediu para a menina continuar segurando a borboleta. Com a ponta da varinha direcionada ao papel dobrado nas mãos da garota, Lily fez um encantamento.

De longe parecia a transfiguração mais fácil de ser feita. Mas, aos olhos daquelas duas garotas, ver a borboleta de papel se transformar em uma borboleta de _verdade_, era a coisa mais linda que tinham visto.

Por um bom tempo as duas meninas tentaram o feitiço, mas não conseguiram.

– Tudo bem, só continuem praticando – disse Lily sorrindo, antes de começar a guardar os livros, as bolsas, e se levantar. Deixando suas borboletas e as garotinhas para trás, começou a caminhar na minha direção.

Um monte de pensamento começou a jorrar na minha cabeça.

_Ela está vindo, ela está vindo, ela está vindo._

_Seu cabelo está ótimo, James, quando não está?_

_Fala oi para ela, qualquer coisa, seja engraçado. Seja incrível. Seja você, é claro._

Quando dei por mim, eu estava tentando achar uma posição atraente para me deitar.

_Assim parece modelo de revista._

_Assim o sol fica na cara._

_Porra, apenas sente._

E comecei a falar para Peter com a voz particularmente alta, olhando de esguelha para Lily passando por nós:

– A redação que a McGonagall pediu foi bem tranquila, não acharam? Ela me deu "O", que significa Ótimo nos N.O.M's. Acho que vou me sair bem. Quanto você tirou, Padfoot?

Foi com grande desespero que a vi passar diretamente, sem dar sinal da minha existência ou de que percebeu que estive observando ela o tempo todo naquele jardim.

Ela terminou com O'Connor em uma discussão em Hogsmeade, alguns dias depois. Pelo que deu para entender, o cara tinha falado umas mentiras sobre ela aos amigos. O rapaz não estava concordando em terminarem, mas Lily foi muito decidida ao sair da mesa dele.

Fiquei ainda mais furioso com O'Connor quando o vi flertando com outra menina do sexto ano, dias depois daquela discussão, como se o tempo que tivesse ficado com Lily não foi nada para ele. Como alguém que teve Lily Evans por quase um ano pudesse desvalorizar isso?

Ano passado lembro que Marlene e Alice estavam todas assim com ela:

_"__O'Connor é tão inteligente, bonito e educado, devia dar uma chance!"_

_"__E, Lily, ele gosta de você. Sai com ele!"_

Em novembro de 1975, um ano depois, as duas estavam assim na Sala Comunal, onde O'Connor estava beijando outra menina em um canto longe delas:

– Lily, ele é um idiota. Um completo idiota, não presta! Não te merece!

– Não sei por que me escutou e quis sair com ele, Lily.

– Deixa pra lá, gente – Lily disse definitivamente. Decidiu mudar de assunto entre elas, tentando, mas falhando, ao soar animada. – Então Frank finalmente te pediu em namoro, Alice? Como é que foi?

No instante seguinte, O'Connor tinha soltado a garota do sexto ano que estava beijando. A menina deu um gritinho assustado e fugiu depressa, enojada, por causa da enorme língua rosa pendurada para fora da boca dele. Com desespero, tentou gritar alguma coisa.

_Todo mundo _da sala começou a rir, com aflição e divertimento.

– _Hein hennhein nhinho?_

Girando a varinha entre meus dois dedos, busquei meu olhar com Evans. Não olhou para mim, ainda, então pigarreei e disse na direção de O'Connor:

– Aproveite que pelo menos a _língua_ é grande, O'Connor!

Mais risadas. Levantei-me do sofá e me aproximei dele. A língua estava quase encostando ao chão. Ele não ousava se mexer.

– Está pesado aí? E se nós a enrolássemos um pouquinho?

Com um movimento na varinha, a ponta da língua dele começou a enrolar cada centímetro de comprimento, recolhendo-se. A língua dele estava parecendo um rabo de camaleão. Teve uma semelhança muito parecida, então mudei a cor rosada de sua língua para uma cor mais... esverdeada.

As gargalhadas estavam aumentando, o que me fez continuar:

– Quem é que vai ser linguarudo agora? Falando mentiras por aí... quem sabe aprende um pouco a lição, O'Connor.

Fui sorrir para Evans, mas ela não estava mais lá. Devia ter voltado para o dormitório. Ela nunca gostava de ver azarações, independente da pessoa... Escondendo minha decepção por não tê-la mais na audiência, desfiz os feitiços em O'Connor e voltei a trabalhar com Sirius, Remus e Peter as primeiras ideias do Mapa do Maroto no outro lado da sala. Eles me encaravam com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Eu nunca tinha feito uma azaração sozinho, sem Sirius ou qualquer um deles. No silêncio que se formou entre a gente, eu achei melhor confessar:

– Estou afim da Evans. E aí, conseguiu descobrir o feitiço, Remus?

Peter derrubou o tubo de tinta. Sirius engasgou. Remus murmurou um "_eu sabia_". Mas não falamos sobre isso.

Estava com uma louca vontade de dar uma volta pelo céu de Hogwarts com a vassoura de corrida mais rápida do mundo, quando me dei conta de que eu, definitivamente, estava afim da Evans.

Não queria outra.

Na manhã seguinte, na aula de Herbologia, a professora Sprout deu atividades individuais para cuidarmos de uma planta que espirrava substâncias gosmentas se cortássemos as raízes sem o cuidado necessário. Isso rendeu muita dificuldade e concentração até da parte dos melhores alunos. E eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar no que fazia, porque me pegava olhando Evans com suas caretas e xingando baixinho cada vez que a planta espirrava em seu roupão protetor. Achei legal que ela não estivesse _com nojo_, mesmo assim. Estava aguentando tudo. Mary Macdonalds, por outro lado, estava fazendo uma expressão de que ia vomitar a cada segundo, especialmente porque o cheiro da estufa estava insuportável. Sem contar o próprio Peter, que _realmente _vomitou. Bem no pé de Sirius. Provavelmente o único que obteve algum sucesso foi Frank Longbottom; tinha encontrado um modo de enfeitiçar a planta para ela ficar "anestesiada", então ganhou vários pontos para a Grifinória por isso.

Foi meio que um alívio quando terminou; foi uma aula cansativa e nos sujamos muito. Ao final dela, guardamos nossos roupões e pegamos nossas mochilas para sairmos para o intervalo, tempo necessário para tomarmos um banho. No caminho para fora da estufa, não acompanhei meus amigos e eu fui até Lily.

Estava sozinha botando uns livros na bolsa quando falei:

– Tudo bem aí, Evans?

– Fedendo e suando como um trasgo – jogou a bolsa no ombro com delicadeza e começou a caminhar. – Você?

– Bem atraído por isso, pra falar a verdade – sorri.

Ela continuou caminhando como se ela não tivesse entendido a indireta. Se entendeu, o que era mais provável julgando pela sua inteligência nas aulas, então me ignorou. Tive que dar alguns passos para alcançá-la novamente. Coloquei minhas mãos nos bolsos enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado. Ela sempre mais apressada.

– Hogsmeade na sexta, então? – sugeri casualmente.

– Ah, claro.

– Sério?

– Não.

Eu sorri ainda mais. Eu não conhecia esse lado sarcástico de Evans. Adorei.

– Hogsmeade no _sábado_, então?

Sorriu incrédula.

– Não – dessa vez foi longo e claro.

– _Domingo_? – tentei mais uma vez. Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, só me lançou aquele olhar prático para me calar a boca. O que eu sempre desobedecia, é claro. – Vamos, Evans, sugira um dia então.

– Que tal _nunca_?

Seu cabelo estava preso em um laço frouxo, todo despenteado, emaranhado, indicando que realmente precisava de um bom banho depois daquela aula tão desastrosa de Herbologia. Com certeza não estava esperando que um cara viesse chamá-la para sair no momento em que seu cabelo estava sujo. Bom, pra mim, ela estava bem linda.

– Não seja má, Evans.

– Então não insista.

– Então sai comigo.

– Vai ser difícil para você acreditar nisso, Potter – falou com um fingido sofrimento. – Nem todas as garotas desse castelo têm suas prioridades resumidas a ouvi-lo falar o quão sensacional você é em uma vassoura. Banheiro feminino – apontou para a porta –, então tchau.

Sumiu atrás dela, deixando-me parado ali no corredor, sem saber se ria ou ficava frustrado. Não acredito que acabei de levar um fora.

Tentei não parecer tão abalado quando alcancei Sirius, Remus e Peter a caminho do almoço. Quero dizer, não era o fim do mundo só porque uma garota não quer sair com você sendo que você tem se acostumado desde o terceiro ano a ter garotas querendo sair com você. Aparentemente Sirius e Remus fizeram uma aposta, porque Sirius entregou um chocolate na mão de Remus quando eu disse que Evans não quis sair comigo.

Estávamos no corredor para caminhar até o Salão Principal, quando Sirius me chamou a atenção:

– Talvez isso te anime. OI!

Era Ranhoso, andando com pressa. Sorri antecipadamente, ajeitando meus óculos e tirando a varinha do bolso.

– Quer chegar depressa a algum lugar, Ranhoso? _Dou uma ajudinha_.

A luz rosa que saiu da minha varinha atingiu seus pés, transformando-os em tênis com rodinhas. Ranhoso perdeu o equilíbrio, derrubou os inúmeros livros que segurava na mão, e alcançou uma velocidade rápida, chegando a atropelar outros alunos. Sirius, Peter e eu gargalhávamos, especialmente quando os patins de Ranhoso fizeram as duas pernas se abrirem em um verdadeiro espacato. Sirius fez um encantamento para ele se equilibrar como uma bailarina.

Ele caiu quando se debruçou contra a parede no fim do corredor. Os alunos que passavam deram risada também, e ninguém o ajudou.

– Ei, Prongs, olha isso.

Moony tinha se aproximado dos livros que Ranhoso deixara cair ao perder o equilíbrio. Segurou um deles, entre outros que tinham cara de serem da seção proibida da biblioteca.

_Cinco Sinais de Que Está Vivendo Com Um Lobisomem – Edição Ilustrada_

Sirius pegou o livro depressa, observando a capa com desgosto e fúria.

– _Ele não ousaria_.

– Deve ser coincidência – disse Peter.

– Que deseje só ser coincidência. Ou alguém aqui _abriu _o bico!

Sirius olhou para Peter, que encolheu na hora.

– Eu não falei nada! Eu juro!

– É só coincidência – cortei os dois aos cochichos. Não queria acusações falsas. – _Ninguém_falou nada para ele. Temos matérias sobre lobisomens, Sirius.

– Não, cara, estou achando que Ranhoso desconfia... andei reparando que ele está observando muito a gente. Tem certeza que você não falou nada, Peter? Ele não veio te perguntar nada?

– Claro que não! Eu nunca falaria sobre isso com ninguém, muito menos com o Ranhoso!

– Vamos ter que ficar de olho se ele não está seguindo a gente quando saímos. Até lá, _sem acusações_. – Olhei de Sirius para Peter, e de Peter para Moony, que estava com os ombros tensos.

– Potter, você vai pagar por isso! – gritou Snape do outro lado do corredor, ainda tentando ficar em pé com os patins. Começou a despejar um monte de palavrões.

– _Quieto_, Ranhoso – disse Sirius, impaciente, com a varinha. E a voz de Ranhoso não saiu pelos próximos minutos, só grunhidos.

– Caras – Remus disse com a voz baixinha. Ele apontou o distintivo de seu peito e nós compreendemos.

– Seu dia de sorte, Ranhoso – eu disse, sorrindo, e desfazendo os patins dos pés dele. Sirius desfez a azaração de sua voz. Agora só estava com as meias sujas. Mais risos.

– Imagina como deve ser a cueca – caçoou Sirius. Nesse momento, Ranhoso foi alcançar alguma coisa na mochila dele, provavelmente a varinha, mas a voz de Evans foi mais rápida.

Como ela estava na direção do corredor oposto, não viu o que fizemos com ele anteriormente, mas trazia os livros de Ranhoso nos braços.

– Esses livros são seus, Severus – ela dizia, e Snape parou no ato. A voz de Lily foi falhando aos poucos quando me viu ao lado de Sirius e nossas varinhas em mãos. E depois viu Snape só de meias. A expressão dela mudou imediatamente. – Vocês _nunca _cansam?

Por alguma razão, Ranhoso apressou-se a tirar os livros dos braços de Evans como se tivesse a intenção de escondê-los dela.

– Procure outra coisa para ocupar seu tempo – disse Lily a mim.

– Você podia sair comigo.

Ranhoso olhou furiosamente para mim, quando fiz aquela sugestão. Mas não teve com o que se preocupar, pois Lily foi bem clara:

– Não. Vamos, Severus.

Estavam se afastando quando perguntei:

– O que é que vê nesse ranhoso, hein, Evans?

Ignorou-me. Olhei frustrado para suas costas enquanto se afastava ao lado dele. Eu realmente não estava acostumado a isso; a _perder_.

Somente um treino cansativo de Quadribol e a noite de lua cheia no próximo sábado para fazer minha cabeça fugir do assunto Evans por um momento. Não deu certo.

Fizemos o uso do mapa que estávamos criando naquela noite de lua cheia. Quando nos reunimos na Floresta Proibida, eu tirei o pergaminho e desdobrei.

– Então hoje vamos testar o feitiço do mapa – eu disse aos três. – É possível que acabem nos encontrando se não formos cuidadosos, então pelo menos devíamos proteger o segredo do mapa.

– Como é que vamos fazer isso? – perguntou Peter.

Siriu roçou a ponta da varinha no pergaminho.

– _Malfeito feito_.

– Excelente – eu disse, observando as linhas feitas com nossas penas dissiparem aos poucos, até que finalmente o pergaminho ficou _em branco_. – E quando quisermos ver o conteúdo... precisaríamos de um tipo de palavra-chave.

– Podemos usar o feitiço que os professores usam como senhas para abrirem as portas de Hogwarts.

– Boa idéia, Moony.

Nós quatro colocamos nossas varinhas sobre o pergaminho dessa vez. O feitiço perpassou por toda sua textura.

– Que acham de... _pomo de ouro_? – sugeri.

– Muito fácil de adivinhar – disse Sirius.

– _Animagos Unidos _– Peter deu sua idéia.

– Claro, Peter, se fôssemos garotas em uma festa de pijama que vão salvar o mundo – eu disse ironicamente.

– Estou pensando em usarmos uma frase... – disse Remus.

– _Padfoot é um cachorrinho que tem pulgas._

– _Prongs é tão cabeçudo que precisa de chifres para equilibrar a cabeça ao corpo._

– _Padfoot é um cachorrinho..._

– Não – disse Remus como se realmente tivesse considerado as sugestões. – Algo como... _Não seremos pegos fazendo algo de bom._

– _Nos recusamos a fazer algo de bom assim que abrirmos esse mapa _– disse Peter.

– Muito extenso. Algo claro e objetivo. Tipo um juramento.

– _Juro que Prongs é um idiota que está apaixonado por Lily Evans e ele quer usar o mapa só para ver onde ela está._

– O que você entende de _claro _e _objetivo_, Padfoot?

– _Juro que Padfoot está pedindo para ser azarado e quero deixá-lo careca._

Não se podia fazer brincadeira com o cabelo de Sirius, ele ficou irritado. Então sorri em um tom de desculpas.

– _Mas_ _juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer isso._

Nos entreolhamos e pensamos ao mesmo tempo, os quatro juntos:

– _Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom_!

O mapa voltou a formar suas linhas e algumas pegadas apareceram em sua composição, pegadas essas que ziguezagueavam e caminhavam por todos os cantos do mapa.

Era possível ver os nomes. _Albus Dumbledore _estava usando o banheiro naquele momento, por exemplo.

– Isso é demais, saberemos o que cada professor está fazendo uma hora dessas!

– Vamos ver se McGonagall está tendo algum caso com um professor ou aluno?

– Não! – disse Remus quando Peter sugeriu isso. – Não vamos desperdiçar a utilidade desse mapa para coisas como essas. Precisamos saber se Ranhoso está nos _seguindo_.

– Masmorras – falei. Imediatamente procuramos o lugar no mapa. – Provavelmente com Mulciber e Avery. Os nomes estão juntos. – Voltei a olhar para Sirius. – É, pode só ter sido uma coincidência aquele livro. Peter não dedurou a gente...

– _Obrigado_, James – disse Peter, cruzando os braços.

Mas Sirius ainda estava desconfiado, porque não olhou para Peter.

– Dez minutos para a lua cheia – anunciou Moony. – Estou indo...

Moony não gostava que assistíssemos a sua transformação, pedia muito cautelosamente que não o acompanhássemos até a casa. Eram mudanças que agonizavam sua pele e sua mente, por tanto ele costumava tremer e gritar.

Respeitávamos isso.

Sirius levou consigo o mapa, ainda sem encarar Peter, até que ele se irritou com isso.

– Eu nunca ia dedurar, Sirius!

– Não sei, Peter, você não aguenta uma pressãozinha. O que é que eles queriam fazer contra você quando te amarraram no banheiro do trem? Quiseram tirar alguma informação de você, não é?

– Eles só estavam... _me humilhando_. Pra provocar vocês!

– Exato. E você deixou. Você _deixou_. Se alguém souber o que estamos fazendo todas as noites de lua cheia...

– Não quero mais escutar isso, vocês dois. Se Ranhoso _desconfia _de alguma coisa, foi porque andou bisbilhotando! – eu retruquei. – Prometa, Peter, jure solenemente que você nunca nos trairia.

– Nunca! – exclamou.

Sirius estreitou os olhos, jogou o Mapa em minha mão para empurrar Peter contra o tronco de uma árvore e tirou a varinha do bolso. Peter estremeceu.

– _Nunca _vai jurar ou _nunca _vai trair, Pettigrew?

– Eu juro! Eu juro! Dou minha palavra de Maroto que eu não disse nada a Snape!

– _Palavra de Maroto_ – eu repeti. – Sirius, ele deu sua palavra de Maroto, então eu acredito nele.

Eu não estava sendo sarcástico.

– Desculpe, Wormtail, eu precisava ter certeza – falou Sirius dando um tapinha em seu ombro. Peter roçou os dedos grossos em seu pescoço e a tensão do corpo diminuiu quando Sirius o chamou pelo apelido. – Não tinha motivos para se desesperar se não nos dedurou, Peter. Não tinha motivos para ter medo de que eu e Prongs o azarássemos. Não importa mais... Moony já deve estar se transformando, vamos nos-

– Snape saiu das masmorras. – Eu estava olhando para o Mapa quando vi as pegadas que indicavam a assinatura de Snape se moverem para fora da Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Estava desacompanhado. – Agora está indo para... Não, não... o idiota está descendo para a...

Vimos uma fonte de luz passar pela entrada da floresta. Olhei para o céu. As nuvens densas caminhavam ao redor da lua cheia. Imediatamente nos cobrimos com a Capa de Invisibilidade que eu sempre trazia na mochila.

Snape passou por nós sem olhar para os lados. O que mais ele poderia estar fazendo ali senão para descobrir o que nós aprontávamos a essa hora?

_Ele andou bisbilhotando_.

Sirius estava enfurecido, eu podia senti-lo respirando pesadamente. Perdendo a paciência com o idiota do Ranhoso, Sirius saiu debaixo da capa.

– Snape! – exclamou para a figura negra que nos seguiu. Peter e eu observamos os dois. – Ei, Ranhoso!

Com uma demonstração convincente de que estava assustado com alguma coisa, Sirius disse:

– Não é seguro aqui!

Sirius começou a mancar. Segurou-se em uma árvore para fingir que estava impossível de continuar andando. Snape apontou sua varinha iluminada na direção de Sirius.

– Então _vocês-_

– É sério, Ranhoso... não queira ver o que tem lá...

– _Lá _aonde? – seus olhos brilharam de curiosidade, excitação e triunfo.

– Não posso dizer-

– Diga! Ou contarei a Dumbledore o que fazem durante toda a lua cheia! Acham que eu não sei? Acham que eu sou estúpido?!

– Está pensando em achar o que por aí? Não tem nada na Floresta Proibida... devia se preocupar... você não tem idéia do que existe dentro daquele lugar... devia se preocupar com o Salgueiro Lutador!

– _Salgueiro Lutador_!

O que diabos Sirius Black estava fazendo?!

– Tem alguma _coisa_ lá dentro... Mas se quiser se matar, sinta-se a vontade! Quer ser esperto? Fica longe de lá!

Snape olhou para todos os lados. Era tentador demais. Não sabia o que fazer; então olhou com desconfiança para Sirius.

– O que tem dentro do Salgueiro Lutador, Black?

– Eu é que sei? Nem tenho coragem de entrar lá no túnel...

– _Túnel!? _E _você _não tem coragem? – tinha uma sombra de um sorriso de deboche.

– Eu que não vou ser estúpido... até tentei ir agora... mas não consigo chegar perto. _O barulho_. Olha, tchau, Ranhoso. Eu quero viver.

Dizendo isso, girou as costas e foi embora, deixando Ranhoso parado na floresta com a expressão mais indecisa do mundo.

Iria ou não iria?

– O que você ta fazendo? – eu perguntei a Sirius quando alcançamos uma região segura para tirarmos a capa e nos encararmos.

– Ele nem vai chegar perto, Prongs. Só fiz aquilo pra assustá-lo. E se encontrar o Moony por causa daquele narigão bisbilhoteiro, vai ser bem merecido.

Sem saber o que pensar, sem ter certeza de que aquela teria sido uma boa idéia para fazer Snape parar de bisbilhotar onde não podia... eu abri o Mapa e observei o nome dele para ter certeza de que Sirius tivesse feito um bom trabalho deixando-o assustado...

Mas aquele narigão era maior do que pensávamos.

– Ele não está voltando, Sirius.

– Eu avisei ele – disse friamente. – Quem mandou enfiar o bico onde não lhe foi chamado, hein?

Dessa vez, somente Peter riu.

– Que foi, Prongs? A idéia é genial. Mais uma pegadinha pra fazê-lo aprender a lição. Aliás, ele nem vai conseguir passar pelo Salgueiro Lutador mesmo.

– É – eu disse. – Se bem que merece sujar as calças de medo, mesmo.

– Vamos explorar – chamou e então se transformou no cão para começar a correr. Peter imediatamente o imitou, virando o rato. Eu dei uma olhadinha para trás... Snape não estava mais a vista.

Transformei-me no cervo e tentei esquecer o mundo.

Mas não parei de pensar na pegadinha que Sirius tramou para o Ranhoso. Ele merecia todos os tipos de azarações possíveis. Merecia se machucar, eu o odiava o suficiente para que não me importasse com isso, mas...

Ele não voltara ao castelo; estava determinado o suficiente para encontrar o que havia dentro do Salgueiro Lutador e porque estávamos envolvidos nisso. Com certeza contaria a Evans... que contaria a Dumbledore... que se soubesse que Sirius aprontara aquilo... iria expulsá-lo, iria tirá-lo da escola...

_Valia a pena?_ _Sermos expulsos se fizéssemos Remus machucar Snape?_

Já soube o que fazer.

Ouvi o latido do cão, quando eu mudei o rumo.

Voltamos a nossa forma humana, com Sirius atrás de mim.

– Onde está indo, Prongs?

Lembrei do que Dumbledore nos disse na noite em que descobrimos sobre Remus.

_"__Não somente pela segurança, sr. Potter. Se o sr. Lupin voltasse amanhã e soubesse que feriu os próprios amigos, ele nunca se perdoaria."_

Se Remus souber que teria machucado qualquer aluno, não importasse qual, ele viveria para sempre com culpa, sendo que a culpa seria nossa se deixássemos isso acontecer. Passamos anos tentando nos transformar em Animagos para ajudá-lo a se manter manso e calmo na lua cheia... se Remus soubesse o que Sirius pretendeu fazer e eu o _deixei _seguir com a brincadeira...

Havia certas coisas que, talvez, pudessem ser evitadas.

Por isso eu corri em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador.

_Não seja tarde demais, não seja tarde demais_.

Eu imobilizei o Salgueiro Lutador e, mesmo sabendo que Remus já estava transformado a essa altura, entrei no túnel.

Foi a tempo de ver Snape chegando ao fim dele, com a varinha acesa.

– Sai daqui, Snape! – gritei correndo para alcançá-lo.

– Potter!

– Sai daqui, idiota!

– Não! Eu vou descobrir o que vocês fazem! Se acham os _melhores_, mas estão escondendo...

Ele entrou na Casa dos Gritos. Eu não poderia me transformar em um cervo, Snape não _podia_saber de mais nada, de que éramos animagos ilegais... ele ferraria com tudo!

Tive que sacar a varinha e joguei um feitiço contra ele.

– _Accio!_

O corpo de Snape voou para dentro do túnel novamente, mas sua expressão estava gélida. Amedrontada.

– Ele viu você? – gritei, ofegando, os olhos fixos no fim do túnel, apenas _esperando_. –_ Você o encarou?_

– Um... _lobisomem_. Eu sabia. Eu _sabia_.

– _Impedimenta_!

Foi por puro reflexo quando joguei o feitiço contra o lobo que surgiu no túnel. Estava correndo em nossa direção. _Desculpe por isso, Remus, desculpe mesmo_.

Os movimentos dele diminuíram, dando tempo de levantar Snape para empurrá-lo para fora do túnel o mais rápido possível. Corremos, com ele a minha frente. Eu olhava constantemente para trás, para ter certeza de que Moony ainda estava lento. Mas o feitiço se desfez rapidamente e ele começou a avançar... _rosnando_, com fome, perigoso.

Estávamos nos aproximando da entrada do túnel, mas o lobo deu um bote em direção as minhas costas. Eu imediatamente gritei:

– _Protego!_

Uma barreira invisível impediu que me abocanhasse. Sua cara foi atingida pela barreira e o animal, por alguns segundos, ficou desorientado.

Conseguimos sair do túnel. Empurrei Snape até ele cair no chão de grama.

– Sai daqui, seu idiota, sai _daqui_!

– Vocês... você e Black... _sabiam _o que tinha lá dentro! Sabiam que ele ia me atacar!

Ranhoso tirou a varinha do bolso e a apontou em minha direção.

Mas fomos interrompidos com um breve rosnado.

O lobo tinha saído do túnel também. E nos encara com aqueles olhos, cheio de expectativas.

Eu não ia machucar Moony... Eu não ia...

Mas ele ia me machucar...

_Eu estava ferrado_.

Uma gigante sombra negra se fundiu aos pelos do lobo, quando o atacou. Era Sirius em forma animaga. Os dois se atracaram em uma luta corpo a corpo, sem dentes, sem arranhões, sem mordidas, apenas para afastá-lo de onde nós dois estávamos.

– _O que era aquilo_? – perguntou Ranhoso rispidamente. – O que era aquilo?

Eu o empurrei de novo.

– Não acha que já meteu esse nariz em lugares suficiente demais por essa noite? – eu perguntei furiosamente. – Ainda me obrigou a ter que salvar a sua vida.

– _Salvar a minha vida_? – crispou quase se debatendo de ódio. – _Você_ acha que _você_ salvou a minha vida, Potter?

– Você está vivo agora, Ranhoso.

Ele respirava pesadamente. Foi me jogar alguma azaração, mas ele não viu o que eu via. Um dos galhos do salgueiro começou a vir em nossa direção.

Eu era mais rápido, mais ágil e tinha mais reflexo. Consegui me desviar, mas o idiota do Ranhoso não. E seu corpo foi levado para longe. Caiu desacordado.

_Só faltava agora eu ter que levar esse idiota para ala hospitalar._

Mas não precisei. Um grande cachorro se aproximava, mas dessa vez não era Sirius.

– Canino... Canino, espere! – dizia uma voz grossa e conhecida. O guardião de Hogwarts apareceu segurando uma lamparina acesa e a coleira que puxava seu cão aparentemente afobado. Era o homem mais alto que eu já vi em minha vida, o gigante, com barbas espessas por todo o queixo e vestes surradas. – Um aluno fora da cama... James, não é? E... ora, ora, Ranhos-, quero dizer, Snape.

Quase sorri ao vê-lo se embolar com o apelido, mas eu estava tenso.

– O que aconteceu aqui?

Ranhoso acordava lentamente e se levantou. Assustou quando viu a aproximação de Hagrid, juro que fez até uma expressão meio desgostosa, mas Hagrid não reparou.

– Salvei a vida desse ingrato – eu disse. – Tava bisbilhotando o Salgueiro Lutador.

– Por que alguém faria isso? Machucou, garoto?

– Não, to bem – respondi.

Hagrid riu pelo nariz.

– Perguntei ao outro garoto. A perna parece machucada, quebrou?

– Não – Snape disse com visível desprezo. – Eu posso andar sozinho.

– Não vai andar sozinho não. Vou acompanhar os dois para a sala do diretor Dumbledore. Estão fora da cama em uma hora que não deveriam estar... e vão se explicar a ele.

Não nos explicamos a Dumbledore naquela mesma noite, porque Ranhoso e eu começamos a gritar um com o outro em sua sala e ele claramente não tinha a intenção de ouvir aquilo no horário de seu sono. Pediu para voltarmos amanhã cedo.

Quis voltar para a floresta, com Sirius, Peter e Remus, mas não voltei. McGonagall fez questão de me acompanhar até meu dormitório e ter certeza de que eu estivesse nele. Entrou no dormitório para ver se Remus, Peter e Sirius também estavam. Viu as camas com os lençóis elevados indicando que tinha alguém deitado. A verdade era que toda noite quando saíamos, usávamos um feitiço para parecer que estávamos na cama, caso algum Monitor-Chefe ou a própria McGonagall fosse lá para verificar. Até gravamos o som de Peter roncando, para dar mais autenticidade.

Não dormi naquela noite, então vi Sirius abrindo a porta durante a madrugada, com Peter. Tentamos não nos encarar muito, talvez para que não deparássemos nossas respectivas expressões... de arrependimento e culpa, coisa que a gente não estava acostumado a ter.

O estranho era que pouco nos importamos com Snape. O problema foi com Remus e o que quase o fizemos cometer...

Sirius tirou a camisa para colocar o pijama e, antes de se enfiar na cama dele em frente a minha, ele disse:

– Amanhã vou falar a Dumbledore que a culpa foi minha se Ranhoso te encrencar. É possível que te tirem do jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa...

– Vou assumir também – eu disse, sem sentir raiva de Sirius. Não conseguia, mesmo que eu soubesse que ele não fez algo admirável.

– _Por que_, cara_? _Não foi você que manipulou o idiota para ele ir até lá.

– Porque, desde o primeiro ano, fazemos as coisas sempre juntos. Você e eu. Se não fosse você que o manipulasse, eu mesmo faria.

– Mas o que é que te fez correr pra salvar o Ranhoso?

– Porque eu sei que se Remus estivesse ali naquele momento, teria tentado nos impedir de irmos adiante com a brincadeira.

– Tem razão. Prongs? – chamou Sirius alguns minutos depois que já estava deitado.

– Sim, Padfoot?

– Por um acaso não chegou ver se Ranhoso acabou molhando as calças, chegou?

– Olha, Padfoot, tenho a impressão de que aquela mancha não foi porque ele limpou o nariz nela. Padfoot? – perguntei, depois que acabamos de rir.

– Sim, Prongs?

Por alguma razão, eu estava pensando em Lily Evans quando eu disse:

– A gente não presta.

* * *

_**Muuuito obrigada quem chegou até aqui! Tivemos um capítulo maior, com mais James, digamos, se apaixonando e aprontando e sendo arrogante e pedindo Lily pra sair com ele, digno de levar foras e foras, mas nunca perder a confiança. **_

_**O próximo capítulo é sobre uma certa lembrança que envolve... cuecas sujas. Até lá!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Harry: Como ela foi se casar com ele? Ela o odiava!  
Sirius: Não, não o odiava.**_

Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix

* * *

Não nos encrencamos com a brincadeira que Sirius fez contra Ranhoso, mas tivemos que pagar detenções de um mês em lugares separados. Ranhoso na biblioteca, eu com McGonagall e Sirius com Hagrid na Floresta Proibida. Não tivemos muito problemas com comunicação, uma vez que Sirius roubou da casa de sua família dois pares de espelhos mágicos, que mostravam o lugar onde Sirius estava e, quando McGonagall saía para resolver alguma coisa, nós ficávamos papeando através de nossos espelhos.

Tentamos agradar Moony ao máximo como modo de nos redimirmos pelo que fizemos. Ele não ficou exatamente irado, era como se ele tivesse alguma idéia de que tentaríamos fazer algo parecido contra Ranhoso em algum momento, se ele continuasse bisbilhotando a gente.

– Só não acham que levaram o juramento do Mapa do Maroto muito a sério?

– Foi só uma brincadeira – era o que Sirius tentava convencer a todos. – Eu ia saber que Ranhoso era tão determinado para descobrir sobre você?

– E ele descobriu mesmo, ele _me _viu, fez as contas.

– Duvido que alguém acredite nele – eu disse. – Mesmo que conte a Evans, como é que ela acreditaria que esse rostinho tão fofo do Remus fosse capaz de ter um probleminha peludo todo mês?

– Eu já perdoei vocês. Se falar do meu rostinho fofo outra vez, Prongs...

– Alerta ruiva – Sirius cochichou.

Virei meu rosto depressa e pude admirar Evans passando por nós. Chegou a ter um momento em que essa era a parte do dia em que eu mais ansiava. Estava andando com as amigas, sorrindo, os livros contra o peito e os cabelos presos em uma trança que caía por um dos ombros. Ia passar reto, sem me notar, mas não deixei.

– Bom dia, Evans – eu disse.

Ela, Marlene e Alice olharam ao mesmo tempo, as outras duas bastante espantadas. Evans, bem indiferente.

– Potter – disse apenas e não parou para conversar. Comigo. Não parou para conversar comigo, porque quando disse alguma coisa foi para Remus. – Você melhorou, Lupin?

– Oi? – ele estava atrás de um livro quando ouviu Evans falando com ele. – Eu?

– Faltou da ronda dos monitores nessa última sexta e percebi que andou meio mal na última semana.

– Ah, me desculpe por isso. Eu estive...

– Doente, ouvi dizer, não precisa se desculpar – ela disse, compreendendo. – Bom, um dos Monitores-Chefes disse que você teria que fazer algumas horas extras. Pediu para eu avisá-lo.

– Que maldade – eu me intrometi na conversa. – Hora extra? O garoto é doente e me vêem com hora extra para cima dele.

– Eu não ligo – disse Remus depressa. – Acho que é o mais justo por fazer os outros monitores trabalharem mais do que eu. Obrigado por avisar. Er – Lily?

– Sim?

– Você, por um acaso, não falou com Dorcas, falou? Ela ainda está...

– Bem chateada – concordou. – Mas acho que é mais porque você ainda não falou com ela.

– Mas ela disse... mas ela disse... _pediu _para eu não procurá-la.

– Não acredite em _tudo _o que garotas falam quando estão nervosas – disse Lily com um sorrisinho. – O importante é resolver as coisas.

– Ora – eu abri um largo sorriso e me aproximei dela. – Então se você diz _não _quando eu te chamo pra sair_, _quer dizer que...

– Quer dizer que eu _não _quero sair com você. Vamos, meninas. Tchau, meninos.

Elas saíram cochichando juntinhas, Marlene dizendo em voz alta "Por que Potter fica te chamando pra sair toda hora?". Enquanto isso, eu tive que aturar os meus amigos rindo do sofisticado fora de Evans. Mais _um_.

– Ela não ta afim de você, Prongs, desista – disse Sirius, abanando a cabeça. – E desde quando você troca umas ideias com Evans, Remus?

– Ah – ele deu de ombros. – Ela é legal comigo nas rondas e ela me deu uns conselhos sobre a Dorcas...

– Nós te damos conselhos! – eu disse estupefato e enciumado. – Não acredito que está aceitando conselhos de _garotas_.

– Sem querer desmerecer o conhecimento de vocês dois sobre _peitos_, mas o que Lily fala para mim tem mais sentido... quero dizer, tem mesmo me ajudado a entender...

– Então já que vocês batem um papinho sobre a Dorcas – eu disse, jogando um braço ao redor do ombro dele. – Meu grande amigo Remus... Moony, Moony... espero que tenha comentado algo sobre mim, em algum momento, não é?

– Sobre você?

– Sei lá, sobre aquela certa vez no treino que eu capturei o pomo em, tipo, dois minutos. Ou sobre como consegui melhorar em alguns feitiços... Comente também sobre aquele dia em que Sirius e eu enfrentamos um Comensal da Morte. E me conte _tudo _sobre a expressão dela nesse momento. Assustada? Admirada? Preocupada? _Tudo_, Moony.

– Mencione o abdômen também – sugeriu Sirius, sarcasticamente. – Prongs tem trabalhado bastante nele.

– Não deixe de comentar, é claro.

– Porque não vai soar nem um pouco estranho – Remus disse, girando os olhos. – Eu falando do seu abdômen.

– Vamos, Moony, só tente descobrir o que ela acha sobre mim. Ela te escuta.

– Já passamos por isso, Prongs. Ela tem sérios problemas com você azarando qualquer um que vê pela frente.

– Ela te falou isso?

– Falou.

– Quer saber, estamos parecendo um bando de garotinhas com essa conversa. Quem ta afim de uma cerveja amanteigada? – sugeriu Sirius, animado. – E dar uns amassos numas garotas mais velhas?

Olhou para mim e para Remus. Não parecíamos no pique para isso... Ele fechou a cara.

– Vou chamar o Peter, então. Vocês já foram melhores!

Claro, eu não ficava pensando na mesma garota _toda a maldita hora_.

E daí se saio por aí azarando alguns estudantes? É para o bem da diversão popular, desde o primeiro ano praticando as mais criativas formas de divertir as pessoas. E tem tantas azarações que os alunos sonhavam em fazer; era ótimo ser um dos pioneiros a conseguir dominar o feitiço_Levicorpus_ com destreza.

Outro feitiço que começamos a aprender no quinto ano foi o conhecido Patrono, uma espécie de guardião que tem o grande objetivo de espantar as energias negativas e seres como Dementadores, que sugam toda a sua felicidade. Para conjurá-lo era preciso pensar na lembrança mais feliz. Mas não era fácil. Você tinha que escolher a lembrança com sabedoria, então a dificuldade para conjurá-lo ficou presente na maioria dos alunos.

O primeiro que conseguiu conjurar o Patrono, nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas depois do Natal, foi Remus. Com grande admiração, assistimos a forma quase fantasmagórica de um forte lobo prateado se formar através de um feixe de luz branca, azulada, que saiu de sua varinha. A sala ficou perplexa, era o feitiço mais bonito que conhecemos desde o primeiro ano. Pudemos sentir a presença de Moony naquele lobo e que, com ele, parecia que nada de ruim iria lhe acontecer.

Eu estava ficando meio frustrado por não conseguir. Eu tinha inúmeras lembranças felizes. Será que não eram felizes o suficiente? Por isso fui até Moony no fim da aula.

– Excelente Patrono, Moony – eu disse. – Fiquei curioso... qual sua lembrança mais feliz? Se quiser dizer, é claro.

– Bom, me concentrei bastante com essa lembrança, porque me pareceu a mais forte... vai soar um pouco _brega_.

– Pode dizer.

– Foi a noite que vocês descobriram sobre mim, sobre meu probleminha peludo. E não fugiram.

– Moony, você me faz chorar.

– Não conte ao Sirius. Ele vai me zoar. Que lembrança você está se concentrando?

– Por um momento pensei na primeira vez que capturei o pomo de ouro, mas não ficou dando certo. Depois pensei na primeira vez que azarei um garoto com Levicorpus, foi tão lindo. E depois... pensei na primeira vez que meu pai me levou para assistir o jogo dos Magpies... e depois pensei em Sirius e eu escapando de uma detenção com McGonagall e...

Moony estava rindo.

– Que foi?

– Não devia ser tão difícil para você conjurar o Patrono, com tantas lembranças felizes para escolher – ele disse, mas seu tom não estava de deboche. Havia um quê de _inveja_ nele, mesmo sorrindo. – Só precisa pensar em algo que você tem certeza de que ninguém vai poder tirar de você. Se um Comensal da Morte desfigurar todas as suas lembranças, qual delas vai ficar com você, não importa como?

– Valeu, Moony – eu disse antes de deixá-lo começar a sua ronda de Monitor com Lily.

E ele me deixou pensativo. Comecei a praticar o patrono dia e noite. Se Remus conseguiu, eu também conseguiria.

– _Expecto Patronum _– eu disse, pensando muito profundamente na noite em que eu, Sirius e Peter nos transformamos em animagos. Estava deitado na Sala Comunal naquele sábado. – _Expecto Patronum_...

Mas não consegui – não estive me concentrando como deveria. Na próxima semana, quando testamos mais uma vez o Patrono com a classe, vimos que aos poucos o pessoal foi adquirindo a habilidade e concentração. Suas lembranças eram bonitas, quando comentavam, e decidi me dedicar a lembranças mais profundas.

Lily conseguiu conjurar o seu patrono. Foi admirável. A presença da corça andando ao seu redor era hipnotizante. Era uma corça absolutamente linda, doce e delicada. Era _Lily_. Trotou pela sala e sua beleza era estonteante. Eu não senti inveja... Estava ocupado demais observando seu sorriso triunfante, orgulhoso e quase tímido, mas agradecido, quando a aplaudimos. Aplaudíamos todos que conseguiam, mas eu a aplaudi com um verdadeiro sentimento de admiração. _Ela conseguiu_. Tive muita curiosidade de saber qual foi sua lembrança.

– Aposto que sua lembrança mais feliz foi quando me viu pela primeira vez – eu brinquei, passando por ela.

– O mundo gira em torno do sol, sabia? Não de você. Aliás, tive um intenso desgosto quando te vi pela primeira vez. Caçoando Severus e a mim, naquele compartimento... definitivamente não foi uma lembrança feliz. Desculpe desapontá-lo.

– Sem problemas. Então qual foi sua lembrança? Ou não é da minha conta?

– Foi quando recebi minha carta de Hogwarts – contou e havia um brilho em seu olhar que eu quis observar o dia inteiro.

– Sutil, verdadeiro... por que estou tendo _dificuldade_? Tenho lembranças mais felizes que essa.

Ela parou de guardar os materiais na bolsa, olhando para mim muito inconformada.

– Está comparando suas lembranças com as dos outros? – ela perguntou com um certo tom de desaprovação. – Isso é... egoísta.

– O quê? Não...

– Pare de pensar em _conseguir _fazer o Patrono. Não é essa a utilidade dele. Não é de _se mostrar_ para a turma, como você adora fazer, não é sobre ser o melhor dessa vez, Potter. Por isso não está conseguindo. Você tem a habilidade, só não tem a maturidade. Maturidade. Sabe o que é isso? Devia tentar um pouco, faz bem.

_Tive maturidade o suficiente para me tornar um animago. Um animago que é a forma masculina do seu Patrono_.

Fiz tanto esforço para não dizer isso em voz alta. Então só sorri de lado, apoiando-me na carteira:

– Aí você sairia comigo?

– Tchau, Potter – ela disse, soando bastante cansada. Pegou sua bolsa e acompanhou Marlene para fora da sala. Eu comecei a sentir meu coração disparar a cada maldito segundo que eu a via se afastando de mim. Eu queria ficar o mais perto dela, o mais perto _possível_. Beijá-la, se fosse preciso. E era, era muito preciso.

Eu não parava de pensar em beijá-la. Tinha algo profundamente errado comigo. Ela não me queria, por que eu precisava insistir?

_Eu queria_.

As proximidades dos N. no mês de junho deixaram os alunos com diversos tipos de problemas sociais. Frank e Alice precisaram até terminar o namoro, ambos concordando veementemente que não podiam se distrair. Lily, então, era impossível chegar perto dela. Andava tão estressada, ansiosa e impaciente, com o rosto enfiado atrás de livros e livros, que eu não podia respirar perto dela que ralhava:

– Hoje _não _estou com _o_ humor, Potter!

Era bem provável que nossos colegas estivessem desconfortáveis com a tranquilidade minha e de Sirius. Até Remus perdeu um pouco de sua infinita paciência quando nos viu discutindo sobre os ingredientes da cerveja amanteigada, enquanto ele se concentrava na leitura de aplicações complexas de feitiços.

Claro que chegava um período do dia que eu me via preso em uma ou duas matérias, estudando e repassando cada pergunta com Sirius, Remus e Peter no dormitório. Peter estava com sérios problemas; nervoso, indeciso, pessimista, uma vez até o ouvimos chorando na cama. Passei mais tempo ajudando Peter do que estudando para mim mesmo. Ajudando-o, fez com que eu também entendesse mais o que eu precisava saber para passar por aquela semana com o intuito de me sair muito bem.

Domingo, um dia antes do primeiro teste dos N. , que seria Feitiços com o Professor Flitwick, passei a tarde no campo de Quadribol, espairecendo com a vassoura sobrevoando as vazias arquibancadas. Eu estava sozinho, somente eu e a vassoura e o vento. Não percebi que fiquei tanto tempo ocupando o campo quando já estava noite e as nuvens ficaram densas pelo céu, indicando a iminência de chuva.

Então capturei o pomo de ouro para ir embora.

Por alguma razão, não o devolvi para a caixa. Por ter a confiança do capitão e de Madame Hooch, eu podia abri-la quando quisesse. Mas com a condição de devolver o pomo.

Não o fiz, segurando-o na palma da mão. _Sorte_. Pomo de ouro me dava sorte e, no dia seguinte, eu precisaria disso. Enfiei o pomo no bolso, diminui a altura da vassoura e pulei para o gramado.

A caminho da Torre da Grifinória, me deparei com Lily e Ranhoso estudando para o teste de Feitiços juntos, no banco do corredor. Ele fazia as perguntas, ela respondia. Depois ela fazia as perguntas, ele respondia. Os dois comemoravam quando acertavam e Lily o consolava rapidamente quando Ranhoso batia o punho nas pernas, com raiva por não estar preparado cem por cento.

_Devia ter deixado ele seguir aquele túnel_, pensei com raiva. Ciúmes, muito ciúmes. Quis azará-lo com todas as minhas forças. _Por que ela sorri para ele? As coisas que ele faz... com quem anda, aqueles sonserinos idiotas... Sem contar os rumores que ele estava doido para se juntar a Você-Sabe-Quem. Chamava-o de Lorde das Trevas, como um Comensal! E estava ao lado de Lily Evans... nascida-trouxa, como qualquer outra bruxa que ele repudiava. Por que ele não a repudiava?_

Eu sabia por que.

– Mais cinco minutos! – anunciou o professor Flitwick e eu estava tão malditamente concentrado que ao ouvir sua voz aguda e estridente, quase derrubei o tubo de tinta da minha pena pelo susto que eu levei. O pequeno professor estava passando por entre as mesas perto da minha, as mãos atrás das costas, atento a qualquer movimento suspeito. Nesse momento, descansei a pena e verifiquei se o que eu escrevi fazia, afinal de contas, algum sentido.

Claro que fazia. Eu andava com um lobisomem todo o mês. Saberia dizer os sinais de um.

Bocejei, arrepiando os cabelos de minha nuca, esperando Flitwick se afastar para sorrir para Sirius, quatro mesa atrás de mim, uma a frente de Marlene McKinnon. Sirius levantou discretamente o polegar, indicando que também acabou de responder a mesma pergunta e terminou o teste.

Duas mesas ao lado, estava Moony. Ele não desviou os olhos do exame, estava bem absorto, mas sua testa franziu ligeiramente, e ele pareceu muito pensativo. _Qual serão os sinais, Moony? Você sabe?_

Peguei Peter tentando colar de Michael Stebbins da Corvinal, um dos mais sabe-tudo da nossa classe. Wormtail estava roendo as unhas como um verdadeiro roedor. Abanei a cabeça, sabendo que ele estava tendo dificuldades, mas o que se podia fazer?

Ainda teria que esperar cinco minutos para levantar, então me concentrei em um pedaço de pergaminho para rabiscá-lo. Comecei a desenhar um pomo de ouro, sentindo o calor dele no bolso da minha calça, louco para sair voando. Depois me peguei olhando para a nuca de Lily Evans, cinco mesas a frente da minha, duas ao lado de Alice. Ela estava com a mão apoiada em sua bochecha, indicando que também havia acabado de fazer os testes. Professor Flitwick voltou a se postar a frente das inúmeras mesas do Salão Principal. Eu estava acrescentando duas letras perto do pomo desenhado, quando ele basicamente gritou:

– Descansem suas penas, por favor!

Olhei para meu pergaminho. Me dei conta que tinha escrito as iniciais dela.

_"L. E"_

– Você também, Stebbins. Por favor, continuem sentados enquanto recolho os pergaminhos._Accio_.

A cena a seguir fez o salão diminuir a tensão do exame, quando uma centena de rolos de pergaminhos derrubou o professor Flitwick no chão ao voarem até seus braços estendidos. Lily Evans e Michael Stebbins correram ajudá-lo a se levantar, segurando-o pelos cotovelos, enquanto o pessoal ria, inclusive a própria Lily, mesmo que olhasse preocupada para o professor.

Ele colocou a mão na testa, ofegante.

– Obrigado... obrigado. Muito bem, todos podem sair!

Rabisquei as letra enfiei o pergaminho no bolso, antes de me levantar rapidamente para esperar Sirius. Acompanhado de Remus, os dois se aproximaram. Saímos do saguão passando ao lado do grupo de amigas da Evans, e Sirius perguntou curioso:

– Você gostou da décima pergunta, Moony?

– Adorei – respondeu rapidamente. – _Cite cinco sinais que identificam um lobisomem. _Uma excelente pergunta.

– Você acha que conseguiu citar todos os sinais? – perguntei com falsa preocupação.

Estávamos próximos ao jardim ensolarado quando Remus respondeu seriamente:

– Acho que sim. Primeiro: ele está sentado na minha cadeira. Dois: ele está usando as minhas roupas. Três: o nome dele é Remus Lupin.

Sirius e eu rimos, mas Peter, que se juntou a nós no momento em que Remus disse aquilo, ainda parecia muito tenso:

– Eu citei a forma dos focinhos, as pupilas dos olhos e o rabo peludo. Mas não consegui pensar em mais nada...

Olhei para céu, impaciente.

– Como pode ser tão obtuso, Wormtail? Você anda com um lobisomem uma vez por mês.

– Fala baixo – Remus sussurrou depressa e, juntos, descemos os gramados até o lago do jardim, onde mais alunos se acomodavam para relaxarem dos estresses dos exames. Um dia a menos para contar. Agora faltavam... duas semanas, de qualquer forma.

– Bom, achei que o exame foi moleza – comentou Sirius. – Vai ser uma surpresa se eu não tirar no mínimo um "Excepcional".

– Eu também – falei.

Procurei o pomo dentro do bolso e o retirei. Estava se debatendo em minha mão, mas continuei segurando-o até chegarmos a sombra da árvore que costumamos ficar durante os intervalos. Era um bom local para se ter a visão bastante privilegiada de Lily, que gostava de se juntar as amigas no outro lado do jardim, na beira do lago. Elas estavam rindo e retirando suas meias para ficarem descalças.

– Onde você conseguiu isso? – perguntou Sirius.

– Afanei – respondi displicente e, finalmente, soltei o pomo de minha mão.

Não deixei escapar para muito longe, mesmo assim. Capturei-o quando já estava a trinta centímetros do meu rosto. Estirei-me na grama com eles e continuei brincando, enquanto, de esguelha, observava Lily sentindo a temperatura da água para refrescar os pés na margem do lago.

Remus já estava com o livro de Transfiguração aberto mesmo que o teste fosse ocorrer no dia seguinte; Sirius tentava encontrar alguma garota interessante para flertar, e Peter estava olhando meio hipnotizado, na expectativa de me ver agarrando o pomo antes que fugisse.

Não me incomodei. Estava mais interessado em ver Lily. Nesse momento, roçava os dedos no cabelo ruivo enquanto ria de Marlene que deixou a bolsa cair no logo, sem querer, e teve que tirar as pressas, desesperada, com um feitiço para secar os livros.

Soltei o pomo, distraído. Estava quase fugindo, mas peguei imediatamente. Deve ter sido uma boa capturada, porque Peter exclamou alguma coisa animado.

– Quer guardar isso? – perguntou Sirius –, antes que Wormtail molhe as calças de excitação?

Evans não me viu em nenhum momento, então dei de ombros.

– Se estou incomodando.

Guardei o pomo novamente em meu bolso. Comecei a buscar outras pessoas com o olhar, quando Sirius disse:

– Estou entediado. Gostaria que já fosse lua cheia.

– Você gostaria – retrucou Moony por trás do livro. – Se está entediado poderia me testar. Pegue aqui...

Sirius deu uma risada quando Moony esticou o livro para ele.

– Não preciso olhar para essas bobagens, já sei tudo.

Nesse momento, vi Ranhoso guardando suas coisas na mochila. Estava em pé, sob a sombra de uma árvore isolada das outras pessoas.

– Isso vai animar você um pouco, Padfoot – falei. – Olha quem é que...

Sirius o farejou. E ficou a espreita.

– Excelente. _Ranhoso._

Snape começou a passar por nós apressadamente. Mas levantamos.

Ainda estávamos tensos por ele saber o segredo de Moony e por ter bisbilhotado o Salgueiro Lutador por conta própria, porque Sirius tecnicamente nunca o obrigou a ir. Mesmo que já tivesse passado meses, sentimos saudades de confrontá-lo como nos velhos tempos.

Não parei de pensar no dia anterior quando o vi estudando com Lily.

– Tudo certo, Ranhoso? – perguntei e quem estivesse observando de longe, só pensaria que estávamos parando para um papo com ele.

Mas Ranhoso sabia o que íamos aprontar, então derrubou os livros da mochila. Nesse meio tempo, indicou que ia pegar a varinha, mas eu fui mais rápido:

– _Expelliarmus!_

Sirius gargalhou quando a varinha de Ranhoso voou atrás de suas costas, uns quatro metros mais ou menos. E foi sua vez.

– _Impedimenta!_

Atirou o corpo de Ranhoso ao chão quando ele foi tentar mergulhar para pegar a varinha de volta.

Alunos se aproximavam para assistir. Alguns riram, outros já pareciam mais apreensivos. Enquanto me aproximava de Ranhoso, olhei por cima dos ombros; Evans ainda estava distraída com as conversas com as amigas no lago. Não tinha visto.

– Como foi o exame, Ranhoso? – perguntei.

– Eu vi, o nariz dele estava quase encostando no pergaminho – Sirius comentou. – Vai ter manchas enormes de gordura no exame todo, não vão poder nem ler uma palavra.

Ouvimos as risadas do pessoal que estava acompanhando a cena. Guardei um sorrisinho para mim mesmo. Snape estava se debatendo, tentando se livrar da azaração, como se todo o seu corpo pesasse uma tonelada.

– _Espere... para ver_... – arquejou me encarando com muito desprezo. – Espere... para ver!

– Esperar pra ver o quê? – Sirius franziu a testa, calmo. – Que é que você vai fazer, Ranhoso, limpar seu nariz em nós?

Depois dessa, Ranhoso começou a berrar inúmeros palavrões para cima de nós. Uma das palavras que compreendi foi _Sectumsembra_, mas como não estava com a varinha, não aconteceu nada comigo.

Patético.

– Lave sua boca – eu falei friamente. – _Lavar!_

Foi uma boa azaração. Sua boca se encheu de bolhas de sabões de tonalidades rosa. Estava engasgando, ofegando, quando a voz conhecida ecoou pelo jardim:

– Deixem ele em _PAZ_!

Despenteei meu cabelo depressa, quando me virei para ver Evans se aproximando.

– Tudo bem, Evans? – perguntei, amadurecido.

– Deixem ele em paz – ela repetiu e, a princípio, pareceu controlar sua raiva. Mas os olhos verdes me encaravam com visível desgosto. – Que foi que ele lhe fez?

_Que foi que ele me fez? Ele fica recebendo sua atenção desde o primeiro ano, ofende qualquer bruxo que vê pela frente que não tem sangue-puro, menos você, porque você o defende, e ele se faz de vítima, para ter sua maldita atenção! E ele está apaixonado por voc garoto mais acabado que eu conheci em minha vida. Não tem um pingo de confiança, não tem talento, é asqueroso, ranhoso, nojento, sujo. Não sei como ele te faz sorrir! Simplesmente não sei!_

Eu não disse aquelas coisas.

– Bom, é mais pelo fato de ele existir, se você me entende...

Não foi uma resposta esclarecedora, reconheço, mas divertiu o pessoal ao nosso redor. Lily continuou séria.

– Você se acha engraçado – disse baixinho, com a voz fria. – Mas você não passa de um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante, Potter. Deixe ele em _paz_.

– Deixo se você quiser sair comigo, Evans – eu disse depressa. – Anda, sai comigo e eu nunca mais encostarei uma varinha no Ranhoso.

– Eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse de escolher entre você e a lula-gigante.

Fiquei calado.

– Muito azar, Prongs – disse Sirius, animado. Por um momento, eu havia me esquecido de Snape, mas Sirius não, porque gritou. – OI!

Foi rápido. Um lampejo atingiu o meu rosto. Senti um pedaço de minha pele na bochecha se rasgar em um corte profundo e sangue escorreu pelo meu colarinho da veste do uniforme branco. Quando vi isso, girei meu corpo.

– _Levicorpus!_

As risadas imediatamente aumentaram de tom, porque no segundo seguinte, Ranhoso estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo, como um morcego de pernas magrelas e brancas, as vestes caídas pelo avesso e revelando a cueca suja. Isso fez o meu dia.

Eu estava gargalhando enquanto ouvia os aplausos dos estudantes que acompanharam a cena. Sirius quase perdeu o fôlego e Peter rolava no chão. Percebi que Moony não tinha tirado a cara do livro de Transfiguração, sentado ali perto, fingindo que não estava vendo.

– Ponha ele no chão! – era a voz de Lily novamente. Jurei que ela quase deixou escapar um sorriso, mas imediatamente manteve-se séria e autoritária.

– Certamente. – Acenei a varinha, ajeitando meus óculos, e Ranhoso se embolou todo no gramado quando caiu.

Foi tentar ser engraçadinho de novo, apanhando a varinha, mas não teve chance. Sirius exclamou:

– _Petrificus Totalus!_

Virou uma tábua.

– DEIXEM ELE EM PAZ! – dessa vez Lily gritou mesmo.

Não só isso, como também sacou sua própria varinha.

Sirius e eu nos encaramos.

Foi um momento delicado.

– Ah, Evans, não me obrigue a azarar você – eu disse seriamente.

– Então desfaça o feitiço nele!

Hesitei um pouco, ainda tenso por ela ter achado necessidade de apontar sua varinha para mim. Suspirei e murmurei o contrafeitiço. Quando Snape tentava se levantar novamente, eu disse:

– Pronto. Você tem a sorte de que Evans esteja aqui, Ranhoso...

– Não preciso da ajuda de uma Sangue-Ruim imunda como ela!

A princípio achei que não tinha escutado direito, mas ele disse exatamente aquelas palavras, porque a expressão de Lily endureceu.

– Ótimo – disse. – No futuro, não me incomodarei. E eu lavaria as cuecas se fosse você,_Ranhoso_.

– Peça desculpa a Evans! – berrei, ameaçadoramente com a varinha pressionada entre minha mão fechada com tanta força que achei que eu fosse parti-la ao meio.

Ela se virou contra mim, também.

– Não quero que _você _o obrigue a se desculpar. Você é tão ruim quanto ele.

Respirei pesadamente.

– _Quê? _Eu nunca chamaria você de... você sabe o que!

E como ela podia me comparar a Snape dessa forma?

Quando começou a dizer, entendi que era por um motivo completamente diferente:

– Despenteando os cabelos só porque acha que é legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz... até surpreende que sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa sua cabeça cheia de estrume. Você me dá NÁUSEAS.

Girou as costas e foi embora, saindo o mais depressa possível do jardim e deixando as amigas, estupefatas, para trás.

– Evans! – gritei. Ela já estava longe. Não olhou para trás. – Ei, Evans!

Sentindo meu estômago embrulhar de um jeito desagradável, me virei para Sirius tentando soar apenas inconformado.

– Qual é o problema dela?

– Lendo nas entrelinhas, eu diria que ela acha você metido, cara.

Tentei me controlar, tentei mesmo. Mas fiquei furioso.

– Certo. Certo.

Snape fez um movimento, mas não deixei. O corpo voltou a se pendurar no ar. Aquela cueca suja apareceu de novo.

– Quem quer ver eu tirar as cuecas do Ranhoso?

Quando recebi apoio do maior número de estudantes ali, Moony interveio finalmente se levantando da grama e guardando os livros.

– James, já estou nervoso com os testes, vai mesmo me fazer devolver todo o meu café-da-manhã nesse chão?

Todos riram, mas eu não ri. Quis rir, mas minha expressão estava azeda demais para isso. Snape precisava se humilhar mais um pouco pelo que disse a Evans.

– Não vale a pena – continuou Remus baixinho para mim. Depois aumentou a voz para nossos colegas. – Muito bem, a brincadeira terminou. Voltem a fazer o que estavam fazendo ou vou tirar cinco pontos de cada um de vocês. – Ninguém se moveu. – Certo, _vinte _pontos.

Dessa vez, um a um foi se afastando.

– James – disse Moony. Eu ainda não abaixei minha varinha.

Ranhoso nem se dava mais ao trabalho de tentar se soltar da azaração, então fiz o que Moony pediu.

Quando Ranhoso caiu novamente na grama, recolheu sua mochila e varinha, para fugir correndo.

– Bom, isso animou meu dia – disse Sirius definitivamente, enquanto voltávamos para o castelo. – Acho que vou até retomar a matéria de Transfiguração com você, Moony. Onde vai, James?

– Devolver o pomo – falei. – Encontro vocês mais tarde.

Lily não saiu da minha cabeça até a noite, quando eu já estava no dormitório ouvindo Peter roncando.

– Se quer a verdade, Prongs – disse Sirius vendo minha expressão. Eu estava sentado na cama olhando para o nada, quando na verdade eu deveria estar relendo a matéria de Transfiguração. – Não foi muita novidade o que ela disse... sobre achar você arrogante e essas coisas. Então não sei por que ta tão chateado.

– Acho que ela me odeia mesmo.

– Ela estava zangada – disse Remus. – E, pra falar a verdade, vocês meio que pegaram pesado dessa vez...

– Você ouviu do que ele a chamou!

– Não tem desculpas para o que ele fez – concordou Remus, sério, depressa.

– Eu preciso falar com ela.

– Péssima idéia, Prongs.

– Eu não posso deixar ela achar que sou tão ruim.

Eles nunca perdiam seus tempos me impedindo de fazer algo que eu estava determinado a fazer. Não dormiria a noite, eu não podia dormir tendo a consciência de que ela me odiava. Saí do meu dormitório e desci as escadas em espiral para avançar pelo corredor até o dormitório feminino e bater na porta do dela.

Mas aparentemente eu não era o único com as mesmas intenções.

– _Lily, _por favor! – dizia Mary Macdonalds desesperada. Mais três garotas e Frank estavam juntos, a frente da porta fechada do dormitório de Lily. – Você tem que descer... ele disse que ia dormir perto do retrato a noite inteira se você não for até lá falar com ele. E ninguém quer ter aquilo na nossa porta!

– O que está acontecendo? – eu perguntei quando Marlene gritou lá dentro: "DEIXEM A LILY EM PAZ!"

– Ranhoso insiste em falar com Lily – disse Macdonalds a mim. – Ele diz que vai ficar a noite inteira esperando se ela não descer lá fora.

– Bom – eu disse, enfurecido, buscando minha varinha embaixo do cós da minha calça de pijama. – Posso dar um jeito nisso. Expulsarei aquela barata asquerosa da porta...

Falei com a voz alta o suficiente para Lily escutar. Por isso ela abriu a porta de seu quarto. Saiu, fechando o robe noturno ao redor da cintura, e ultrapassando todo mundo para descer as escadas, sem dizer uma única palavra.

– Não está pensando em _realmente _ir até lá para conversar com ele, está? – eu perguntei. – Depois do que ele te chamou, você não ta pensando em...

Quando ela não disse nada, eu fiquei inconformado. Desci as escadas muito mais rápido do que ela. Estava me aproximando do Retrato, mas Lily segurou meu braço, impedindo-me.

– Não – ela disse definitivamente. – Volte para a sua cama.

– Mas...

– James! – ela disse estressada. – Isso não é da sua conta agora.

Não sei se foi porque eu a ouvi dizendo meu nome pela primeira vez, ou se foi porque ela estava segurando meu braço para me impedir de dar mais um passo... Só sei que a obedeci e guardei a varinha.

– Diga que vai azará-lo então.

– Me dê licença, Potter.

– Se ele tentar alguma coisa-

– Ele não vai tentar. Eu preciso resolver esse assunto. Por favor, não estou brincando.

Deixei que ela passasse. Mas cruzei os braços.

– Eu vou ficar aqui esperando.

Olhou-me e tinha a expressão cansada. Tão cansada que nem quis ralhar.

– Faça o que quiser.

Abriu a porta e a voz de Ranhoso soou desesperada:

– Me desculpe.

– Não estou interessada – e fechou a porta atrás de si.

As vozes eram abafadas, mas nítidas o suficiente.

– _Me desculpe_!

– _Poupe seu fôlego. Eu só saí porque Mary me disse que você estava ameaçando dormir aqui._

– _Estava. Teria feito. Nunca quis chamar você de sangue-ruim, simplesmente me..._

– _Escapou?_

Por mais que nada daquilo fosse da conta de ninguém, era possível ouvir a discussão dos dois. Não somente eu, mas também Frank e Mary estavam por perto e nenhum dos dois voltou para a cama.

– _É tarde demais_ – dizia Lily com sua voz decidida. – _Há anos dou desculpas para o que você faz. Nenhum dos meus amigos consegue entender sequer porque falo com você. Você e seus preciosos amiguinhos Comensais da Morte. – _Fez-se um segundo silencioso._ – Está vendo, você nem nega! Nem nega que é isso que vocês pretendem ser! Mal pode esperar para se reunir a Você-Sabe-Quem, não é? – _Silêncio outra vez. – _Não posso mais fingir. Você escolheu o seu caminho, eu escolhi o meu._

_– __Não... escute, eu não quis..._

_– __... me chamar de sangue-ruim? Mas você chama de sangue-ruim todos que nasceram como eu, Severus. Por que eu seria diferente?_

Ela não lhe deu a chance de responder. No segundo seguinte, voltava para a Torre.

– Então, fiquei sabendo aí de uns guelrichos e... – disfarçou Frank e eu cocei a nuca no momento que Lily chegou à sala.

– Pois é, eu estava pensando a mesma coisa e...

Mas Lily só disse:

– Ele não vai mais incomodar, Mary.

E subiu as escadas.

Mary Macdonalds voltou aliviada para o seu dormitório. Não era a toa. Os amigos de Ranhoso tramaram uma brincadeira muito de mau gosto para cima dela, no semestre passado, dizendo que uma sangue-ruim teria sua morte em tal dia. Nesse tal dia, trancaram Mary em uma sala escura das masmorras, depois de raptá-la. A menina teve que passar uma semana tomando poções para acalmar os nervos, pois achou que seria assassinada. Filch conseguiu interditar a brincadeira de Mulciber antes que Mary pudesse ter um ataque cardíaco.

O restante das duas semanas de testes dos NOMs caminhou tranquila e estranhamente... _bem,_apesar do modo como o primeiro dia se saiu. Lily continuou passeando, frequentando as aulas, estudando, sorrindo e conversando. Ela não chorava pelos cantos; ela estava decidida. Decidida de sua escolha e que Ranhoso não faria parte dela. Ela não modificou sua vida em Hogwarts por isso.

E evitou conversar comigo durante todos os dias dos N. porque me achava metido.

Aquelas semanas terminaram, mas os testes, pelo menos para mim, ainda não. Eu tinha que me concentrar em vencer a Taça da Grifinória contra a Corvinal ainda, e todos estavam jogando suas esperanças em mim.

Eu não tinha intenção de decepcionar ninguém.

Aquela manhã foi mais ou menos assim:

– ... E Potter sai em disparada a procura do pomo de ouro, aquele que todos chamariam de inimigo, Potter o chama de amigo e, sinceramente, parece que ele tem um jeito com aquele objeto – narrava Alison Johnson, sua voz ecoando todo o campo entre os gritos da torcida. – Parece que o pomo de ouro _gosta _de Potter, pela facilidade como ele o alcança... Bom, parece que o apanhador novo da Corvinal que eu esqueci o nome não quer deixar Potter receber a glória. Opa! Mas é com muito estilo que Potter inclina sua vassoura em poucos graus para despistá-lo. Eu adoro que Potter nunca precisou usar violência em seu jogo... Limpo e justo, não há um garoto mais gostos- quero dizer, habilidoso do que... Espera aí? Eu estou narrando esse jogo há mais de dez minutos. Por que será que Potter ainda não capturou o pomo? Ah, claro, está fazendo umas manobras. Essa foi ótima, Potter!

– Srta. Johnson, ainda tem outros jogadores no campo – retrucava a voz de McGonagall ao seu lado na cabine.

– E Potter quase leva um balaço na cabeça! Essa foi por pouco, Potter! E Potter está acenando para alguém da arquibancada da Grifinória. Opa, será que temos uma garota sortuda hoje? Pelos meus olhos, consigo ver que é... Não acredito, Potter está dizendo alguma coisa para ela, muito veementemente... deve ser uma pergunta... Lendo os lábios lindos desse garoto, eu acho que ele está perguntando a ela... _Sai comigo, Lily Evans? _E a torcida vai ao delírio! Você vai sair com James Potter, Lily Evans? Vish, parece que foi uma resposta feia... algo a ver com lulas-gigantes. Mas Potter não desanima! Voltou a participar do jogo! Sem dar a menor chance ao apanhador da Corvinal que não nos interessa... Potter se inclina em sua vassoura, olha para os lados, para a frente, observa o pomo de ouro. Estica os braços... você andou fazendo flexões, Potter?

– Srta. Johnson!

– Foi só uma pergunta, professora! Não que ele vá parar de jogar para responder... Ah, ele levantou o polegar indicando que sim. Potter anda fazendo flexões, garotas! Mais alguém reparou que ele está gostosinho? Bom, voltando ao jogo... Uau! Fantástico! Potter está fazendo mais algumas gracinhas... Isso está animando a Grifinória e deixando a Corvinal muito irritada. Ainda bem que temos batedores excelentes que impedem a cabeça do Potter voar para longe. Capture logo esse pomo, Potter, estou ficando com sede e quero comer. Ah sim, ele vai fazer isso. O apanhador adversário tentou socá-lo. Beeeh. Potter desvia, sorri (já mencionei que adoro o sorriso dele?) e... É o pomo de ouro na mão dele? É o pomo de ouro na mão dele? Sim, é o maldito pomo de ouro na mão do lindo, maravilhoso, delicioso, gostoso, James Maldito Potter! A GRIFINÓRIA VENCE A TAÇA DE QUADRIBOL! EU DISSE QUE ELA IA VENCER, EU DISSE, SEUS OTÁRIOS! CHUPEM! EU DISSE! – Pelo visto McGonagall ralhou com ela, porque sua voz nos próximos segundos ficou bastante profissional. – Senhoras e senhores, anuncio o time de Quadribol da Grifinória o time vencedor da Taça de Quadribol de 1976 da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, cujo diretor é Albus Dumbledore. Jogadores, por favor, ao apito de Madame Hooch, desmontem suas vassouras e recebam suas medalhas, juntamente com a taça vencedora. – Voltou a se empolgar antes que McGonagall tirasse o microfone mágico dela: – JAMES, TIRA A CAMISA!

Erguer a enorme taça de Quadribol sozinho era impossível, por isso nem mesmo tentei. Naquela manhã, nosso time inteiro a ergueu e não a soltamos até que estivéssemos com ela no centro da Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Foi uma vitória excelente e se eu tivesse que fazer um Patrono nesse momento, escolheria aquele dia como a minha lembrança mais feliz. Pelo menos até aquele momento.

– Potter! Potter! Potter! – exclamavam enquanto cinco caras e Roberta Davis me carregavam pela sala. Passei por Sirius e ele estava enroscado com uma garota. Sem parar de beijá-la, ergueu o braço no ar e tocamos as mãos. Não reconheci a garota, mas também não fiquei muito tempo para descobrir quem era.

Em segundos a comemoração ficou agitada, o Salão Comunal ficou pequeno demais para quase todo mundo da Grifinória. Fiquei o tempo todo procurando quem eu queria ver naquela comemoração, mas ela não estava fácil de achar.

Nada era fácil quando envolvia Lily Evans.

Recebendo tapinhas nos ombros, abraços apertados, apertos de mãos, elogios, comecei a andar por toda a multidão até que encontrasse o cabelo ruivo que eu estava procurando. Quando a vi conversando com Alice e Frank animadamente, com as vestes da torcida e o sorriso mais lindo que eu poderia esperar ver em seu rosto – o sorriso de animação, de felicidade, de orgulho. Por mim? Pela Grifinória?

Depressa, tentei alcançá-la, mas Sirius me agarrou pelos ombros.

– Você não vai acreditar...

– Que você tropeçou sem querer na língua de Marlene McKinnon? É, acho que não acredito.

– Não, não é isso, cara... mas eu vi Prudence Cooper entrando no nosso dormitório. Peter disse que ela pediu para ver você, ela está esperando você no _dormitório_...

– Sirius, agora não-

– Prongs! Tem. Uma. Garota. Gostosa. Esperando. Para. Você. Comer. Ela! Olha, tem cinco camisinhas dentro do meu malão se você achar necessidade de usar mais do que as duas que eu te dei... mas tente aguentar o máximo que puder com ela, garotas gostam de caras que _aguentam._

Tentei me desviar do cabeção de Sirius, que tampava toda a minha visão de Evans. Sem ouvi-lo direito, só com o pensamento de que eu precisava chegar até ela, eu disse:

– Muito legal. Eu preciso falar com...

Ele apertou a mão no meu rosto.

– Não ouviu o que eu disse? SEXO, Prongs, você vai fazer SEXO hoje.

– Lily! – eu disse, de repente, quando a vi andando em direção ao buraco da Torre da Grifinória. Ela me ouviu e olhou para mim, parando naquele espaço escuro. Sem reparar no olhar estupefato de Sirius, eu andei depressa até ela.

– Oi, Potter.

– Por que vai sair da festa? Não está se divertindo?

– Estou, sim. Com todo mundo me perguntando a cada segundo se eu estou saindo com você. Tive que ouvir Helena Jones me avisando de todos os seus problemas, como se eu mesma já não soubesse. Mas achei atencioso da parte dela então não consegui cortá-la.

Abri um sorrisinho.

– Não fui nada discreto dessa vez, não é?

– Não, definitivamente.

– Bom, estou tentando te chamar para sair de todas as formas. Quem sabe em algum momento...

– _Não_.

– Lily. Eu sei que quando a lula-gigante está na competição não tenho a menor chance, mas...

Ela deixou escapar um som na boca.

Era um riso.

Nem ela acreditou. Não foi sarcástico, não foi debochado, foi um riso que escapou de sua boca sem nenhum consentimento de sua parte. Mas eu vi e, nesse breve instante, senti que eu podia fazer o Patrono mais poderoso do mundo.

Ela cruzou os braços, após tirar a franja do rosto e olhar para mim, ainda com a sombra do riso que soltou agora a pouco, embora voltasse a ficar séria.

– Sinceramente, não sei por que achariam ela tão ruim assim – continuei. – A lula-gigante é realmente uma difícil disputa. Quem não adora uns tentáculos esmagadores? Não conte ao Sirius – eu disse, aos cochichos. – Mas eu acho que ela é mais pegadora do que ele.

Ela nunca tentaria admitir que achou aquilo engraçado.

– Bom, se ela é tão mágica _você _podia sair com ela, Potter – sugeriu tranquilamente.

Disse isso enquanto saía da Torre e eu a segui pelo corredor vazio do castelo. Ela estranhou isso e perguntou quando fiquei ao seu lado:

– Negando atenção popular na festa? Essa é nova.

– Não tem graça sem você lá.

– Que legal ouvir isso. Não tem graça enroscar a língua em uma garota sem que Lily Evans veja isso. Sai daqui, já disse que nunca vou sair com você, ok?

– Só posso perguntar uma coisa... se me responder, nunca mais peço para você sair comigo.

– Ótimo, respondo qualquer coisa para você parar de me encher.

– Nas cartas que trocamos nas férias passadas...

– Você chama aquilo de cartas?

– ... você disse que conhecia os Beatles. E eu te perguntei que música você mais gostava deles, então...

Ela entendeu. Fez um suspiro – na verdade, pareceu que estava bufando –, mas por fim amenizou a expressão para finalmente responder:

– _Here Comes The Sun. _Mas pode ser _Something _também.

– Hum, você é mais para o lado do George Harrison, interessante – eu comentei animado. – Quer saber a minha preferida?

– Posso adivinhar. _With A Little Help From My Friends?_

– With a... Então você me conhece – eu disse fingindo estar bastante emocionado por isso.

– Pode voltar para a sua festa agora, Potter. Vão perguntar onde teria ido, já que é o herói e-

– Você já foi a um _show_ deles?

– Não – ela respondeu. – Eles se separaram alguns anos antes de eu entrar em Hogwarts.

Parei de andar bruscamente ao ouvir aquilo. Lily continuou, mas achou estranho o modo como eu parei, então ela me olhou por trás dos ombros.

– Eles se... _separaram_? – perguntei. – Não existem mais Beatles?

– Er – ela franziu a testa, confusa, virando-se para mim. – Você não sabia?

– Não tem mais motivos para festejar então – sentei no banco próximo a parede, triste.

– Que dramático, Potter.

– É sério.

– Olha, não acabou realmente. A banda pode ter se separado, mas... as músicas sempre vão existir. Meu Deus, eu estraguei o seu dia – ela notou preocupada e se sentou ao meu lado. – Olha, realmente achei que soubesse...

– Não, tudo bem, eu sobrevivo...

– Não é o fim do mundo, James. Além do mais, existem outras bandas... inclusive a do mundo bruxo. Você não gosta das Esquisitonas e...? Você é inacreditável. Está mesmo _mal _com isso.

– É só que... você não entenderia. – Olhei para ela ali ao meu lado e depois cutuquei meu cabelo. – É bem idiota.

– Que novidade isso tem de alguma coisa vindo de _você_? – perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Mas, hum, eu não vou caçoar se me disser.

– É que eu costumo pensar que nós somos os Beatles.

– Nós?

– Sirius, eu, Remus e Peter.

Ela tampou a boca quando começou a rir.

– Você disse que não ia caçoar!

Era impossível ficar zangado com ela, mesmo que eu tentasse.

– Não estou! Eu preciso ir, acho que devo ter tomado acidentalmente uma poção do riso... – disse, levantando-se depressa, olhando-me muito culpada com um sorriso aflito no rosto. – Olha, não é que estou caçoando, é que é fofo.

Ela tampou a boca novamente ao se ouvir dizendo aquilo.

– Você disse que é fofo?

Negou com a cabeça.

– Você me acha fofo? – eu abri um sorriso enorme.

– Tchau, Potter. Não disse _nada_.

E saiu depressa.

Inconformado e sentindo uma leveza estranhamente boa, como se algum peso tivesse saído do meu corpo, levantei-me e, sorrindo, voltei para a festa da Grifinória.

Senti mais tapinhas nas costas, mas não prestei atenção em muita gente. Só via o sofá a minha frente e uma imensa vontade de me jogar nele...

– Que sorriso idiota é esse? – perguntou Remus quando passei por ele e o abracei.

– Lily Evans não me odeia, cara.

– Uisque de fogo, Potter? – um colega se aproximou oferecendo a bebida.

– Não. Não quero esquecer nada hoje. Ela disse que sou fofo, Moony.

– Que bom cara – ele deu um tapinha em minhas costas, abafando a risada que queria soltar.

– Padfoot! – Ele estava passando por perto então o abracei também. – Sirius, cara, você é um irmão para mim, sabia?

– Já bebeu, Prongs?

– Peter, meu camarada – eu disse para Peter, que estava observando Mary Macdonalds cheio de expectativas, tentando criar coragem e se manter calmo. – Mary! Venha um instante. Um pouquinho só.

Segurei Peter pelos ombros enquanto Mary se aproximava de nós.

– Ótimo jogo, James!

– Obrigado, Mary, mas queria te apresentar ao meu grande amigo Peter Pettigrew.

– Eu _sei _quem é ele.

– Não acho que saiba. Esse garoto é determinado, Mary. Um pouco inseguro e afobado quando se trata de, bem, de _tudo_, mas... é um grande amigo. Eu não gostaria que você o desprezasse... ele tem seus pontos fortes uma vez que o conhece. Converse um pouco com ele. Não me decepcione, Peter.

Como costume em toda festa de comemoração, eu fiquei em pé no sofá para o grito de torcida. Mas a única coisa que eu tinha na cabeça era gritar isso:

– Lily Evans não me odeia!

Ouvi o apoio dos caras. As meninas cruzaram o braço.

E mesmo que não fosse fácil consegui-la... eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de desistir.

* * *

**_Tivemos duas partes que foram cenas dos livros. A lembrança do Snape em a Ordem da Fênix, e a outra lembrança dele, tentando se desculpar a Lily, em Relíquias da Morte. Espero que tenham gostado, tentei encaixar da melhor forma que pude para essa fanfic. (E eu sempre fiquei curiosa pra saber se o James acabou mesmo "tirando as cuecas do Ranhoso", nunca achei que Moony teria deixado o/) Até o próximo capítulo! :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**RESULTADOS DOS NÍVEIS ORDINÁRIOS EM MAGIA**

_Notas de aprovação:  
Ótimo (O)  
Excede Expectativas (E)  
Aceitável (A)_

_Notas de reprovação  
Péssimo (P)  
Deplorável (D)  
Trasgo (T)_

**RESULTADOS OBTIDOS POR JAMES POTTER**

Adivinhação – T  
Astronomia – E  
Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – O  
Feitiços – O  
Herbologia – E  
História da Magia – E  
Poções – E  
Transfiguração – O  
Trato das Criaturas Mágicas – E

**RESULTADOS OBTIDOS POR SIRIUS BLACK**

Adivinhação – T  
Astronomia – E  
Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – O  
Feitiços – O  
Herbologia – A  
História da Magia – E  
Poções – E  
Transfiguração – E  
Trato das Criaturas Mágicas – E

**RESULTADOS OBTIDOS POR REMUS LUPIN**

Adivinhação – T  
Astronomia – E  
Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – O  
Feitiços – E  
Herbologia – E  
História da Magia – E  
Poções – O  
Transfiguração – E  
Trato das Criaturas Mágicas – E

**RESULTADOS OBTIDOS POR PETER PETTIGREW**

Adivinhação – T  
Astronomia – D  
Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – A  
Feitiços – A  
Herbologia – P  
História da Magia – A  
Poções – A  
Transfiguração – A  
Trato das Criaturas Mágicas – P

* * *

Meu pai ficou doente no final de julho, então passei a maior parte das minhas férias para o sexto ano no hospital St. Mungus. Fui pego de surpresa quando ele caiu da escada, queixando-se de se sentir fraco. Quando fui visitá-lo achei que o veria deitado na cama, sem energia, parecendo não aguentar o peso do próprio corpo, mas meu pai era um cara durão, até nos limites de sua idade. Ao invés de falar sobre o problema dele ou que tipo de doença ele tinha... preferiu jogar snaps explosivos comigo e com Sirius que, como tinha bastante consideração pelo meu velho, também o visitava. Estávamos divididos por uma mesinha entre nossas cadeiras e a cama de meu pai.

– Então meu filho foi fisgado por uma ruiva?

Meu pai não dizia "sangue-ruim", nem "nascida-trouxa", quando se referia a Lily Evans, era somente "ruiva".

– E como ela é, James? Alguém que vale a pena?

Charlus apontou a varinha mais rapidamente do que Sirius e a carta dele explodiu na mesa.

– Sim – eu respondi, sem prestar muita atenção ao jogo. – Eu não sei se consigo achar alguma coisa que eu não goste dela.

– Não te falei, Charlus? – perguntou Sirius abanando a cabeça. – Ele está totalmente idiota por ela.

– Chame ela para sair. Por que ainda não chamou?

– Digamos que James não é o cara mais exemplar de Hogwarts, e Lily Evans é a monitora da Grifinória. Ou seja, ele não deixa a vida dela muito tranquila, então ela não quer sair com ele.

– E que garota não curte um garoto-problema? – riu meu pai. – Não desista, James, um dia ela vai se render.

Sorri para ele, sempre admirado com sua confiança. Confiança essa que passou para mim de todas as formas. Eu não pretendia desistir não.

– Queria que o senhor a conhecesse – eu disse. – Pelo menos visse que ela é ótima. Bruxa e pessoa.

– Por que acha que não vou conhecê-la?

– Pai – eu disse baixinho. – Mamãe me contou...

Quando eu disse aquilo, meu pai apoiou suas cartas na mesa e sugeriu a Sirius:

– É um ótimo momento para dar em cima daquela medibruxa, Sirius.

Ele, que também tinha reparado no modo como o ar do quarto ficou mais pesado, apenas sorriu e se levantou. "Nos vemos depois, Prongs."

– Sua mãe te contou, James? – perguntou meu pai quando ficamos sozinhos. – Ela te pediu para aguentar firme quando precisarmos chegar a esse ponto?

– Sim, senhor. E eu vou aguentar.

– Muito bem, grifinório. Desculpe por ter feito com que soubesse disso nas férias.

– Eu não queria acreditar... mas já desconfiava algumas vezes. A idade que o senhor está... bom, eu vou cuidar da mãe, prometo. E vou... bem, vou ficar bem, eu acho. Só não quero que o senhor sinta dor, pai.

– Não vou sentir. Dizem que vai ser que nem _adormecer_. Lembra o que eu te ensinei?

– _Não há o que temer com a morte_.

– Porque quando morrermos...

– Não será exatamente o fim – eu terminei.

Tirei meus óculos e enxuguei meus olhos. Vi meu pai e mudei minha expressão para um sorriso. Ele me ensinou muita coisa; fez uma grande jornada pela vida. Ainda teria mais alguns meses com as poções ajudando-o a manter firme, mas um bruxo, quando chegava a uma certa idade, não adquiria proteção com poções e nem outro tipo de substâncias. Diziam que era uma espera natural... Eu esperava que meu pai a aproveitasse bem. Eu precisava orgulhá-lo, mais do que em apenas Quadribol. Disse a ele que eu queria ser Auror e ele deu um grande apoio, principalmente ao ver minhas excelentes notas dos NOMs. Foi com _essa _confiança, apesar de tristeza, que voltei para Hogwarts e me preparei da melhor maneira possível para o mundo lá fora.

* * *

– JAMES POTTER!

Depressa, me virei para os garotos do primeiro ano.

– Escondam as varinhas, rápido.

Ajeitei meus óculos segundos antes de ouvir os passos pesados de Lily Evans martelando o chão logo atrás de mim, quase do mesmo ritmo do meu coração. Rápido, forte, apressado, entusiasmado, no instante em que ouvi sua voz brava, autoritária, decidida e _impaciente._

Sorri de um jeito travesso, antes de girar meu corpo e ver a imagem da garota mais linda de Hogwarts.

– Monitora Evans – cumprimentei educadamente, fazendo uma mesura. As crianças do primeiro ano abafaram as risadinhas. – Calouros, Monitora Evans. Monitora Evans...

– POTTER!

– Ela não está de bom humor hoje, calouros.

– Potter, o que significa isso? Quando eu ouvi o que Stebbins disse eu não acreditei! Você está... você está _ensinando _azarações para _elas_?

Seus olhos verdes voaram em direção a cada um dos sete garotos da Grifinória. Cada um com um tipo de aspecto estranho no rosto. Nariz torto, nariz de palhaço, cabelo de palhaço, furúnculos no rosto. O garoto que estava de ponta cabeça, o mais engraçado da turma, exclamou:

– Sai com o James, Monitora Evans!

Lily respirava pesadamente, inconformada. Mas logo a tranquilizei.

– Eles são ótimos, aprenderam bem rápido. Richard, mostre o seu melhor para a Monitora Evans.

Postei-me a frente do garoto e ele apontou sua varinha, clamando o feitiço em minha direção.

Os sete garotos começaram a gargalhar. Para a minha surpresa, nem Evans escondeu sua vontade de rir quando me viu...

– RICHARD! – gritei ao passar a mão no meu cabelo e notar que...

EU. NÃO. TINHA. CABELO.

Meu pesadelo se tornou realidade.

– Richard, não foi isso o que combinamos!

– Corram!

Richard e seus amigos saíram correndo, gargalhando, quando ameacei jogar azarações em cada um deles. Sumiram do corredor, azarando um ao outro. Imediatamente conjurei um chapéu para esconder minha cabeça, especialmente depois de ver que Lily estava ocupada demais rindo para não ter ralhado com as crianças.

– Tem razão por se gabar tanto do seu cabelo, Potter. Faz muita diferença.

Ao invés de ficar bravo, não fiquei bravo de verdade. O som da risada dela melhorava qualquer humor.

– Engraçadinha você, Evans. Não tinha que tirar cinquenta pontos dele?

– Vou tirar de você! – apontou o dedo, brava. Mas não conseguiu ficar por muito tempo. Lembrava que eu estava careca por baixo do chapéu e voltava a rir. – Mas está muito difícil ficar séria nesse momento... O dia que o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. Literalmente! Bem feito.

Mas era inacreditável o modo como ela não sabia ser maldosa por muito tempo.

– Acho que tem uma poção na sala de Slughorn para fazer o cabelo crescer de novo. Se bem que você merece ficar careca o dia inteiro.

– Você nunca deixaria. Sei que curte o meu cabelo.

– Eu _odeio _o seu cabelo! E é ridículo o modo como você fica despenteando ele...

– Como se eu quisesse parecer que desmontei de uma vassoura... lembro bem o que disse, Evans.

Não gostei de ter lembrado ela daquilo, porque ela não riu mais. Foi no mesmo dia que seu suposto melhor amigo a chamou pela pior ofensa que um bruxo podia receber, especialmente naqueles tempos. E que eu também o humilhei.

– Então – eu disse, pigarreando. Nunca mais falamos daquele assunto, ninguém nunca mais comentou sobre aquele dia. – Aquela poção...

– Ah, sim. Slughorn.

Nós andamos juntos pelo corredor enquanto ela me levava para a sala de Slughorn. Fiquei um pouco em silêncio, olhando para ela caminhando ao meu lado. Os cabelos estavam presos na nuca, a gravata estava apertada ao colarinho de um modo perfeito e seu suéter a deixava com uma sofisticação leve, doce e intelectual. Andava sempre olhando para frente, sempre tendo a certeza de onde deveria chegar.

– Então... como foram suas férias? – perguntei curioso.

– Tranquilas. Tranquilas _demais _– ela respondeu. – Não recebi cartas inúteis, foi uma delícia de férias.

Não deixei de sorrir.

– Você sente falta de mim nas férias – provoquei e ela só girou os olhos. – Vai, admita. Sente falta de se irritar comigo e chegar batendo o pé para me dar uma bronca... sente falta que eu não dê atenção a você... fica tão monótono sem um James Potter para brigar e discutir. Admita.

– Você se acha demais!

– Não devia condenar as pessoas por excesso de confiança e honestidade!

– O seu transborda, é patético! E você ainda fica aí se mostrando para os alunos do primeiro ano como se fosse o maior exemplo de Hogwarts. "Oh, sou James Potter, me amem". Patético!

– Que garoto não quer ser o que eu sou? Capitão do time de Quadribol, bonito, engraçado, com garotas correndo atrás o tempo todo...

– Por que você não enche o saco _delas _então?

– Não me interesso por elas – eu disse diretamente quando alcançamos o corredor da sala de Slughorn. Lily freou os passos bruscamente quando eu me postei a frente dela para dizer baixinho. – Você sabe quem me interessa de verdade.

Olhei bem para os olhos verdes. Cheguei a ficar perto para observar detalhes como suas sardinhas.

Lily ia dizer alguma coisa – me mandar sair da frente, provavelmente –, mas a porta atrás de nós se abriu.

– Ora, ora, visitas a essa hora? – a voz de Slughorn me fez virar para ele. Sua expressão foi bastante curiosa. – Visual novo, sr. Potter?

– Acidente – eu disse. – Boa noite, professor. Sei que não temos aula com o senhor hoje...

– Srta. Evans! – ele se afastou da porta para sair e se aproximar de Lily que, por alguma razão, estava tentando se esconder atrás de mim. – Que bom ver a senhorita! Por favor, _diga _que recebeu o convite.

– Recebi, professor – ela disse, um pouco tímida. – Eu apenas... eu não sei se deveria-

– Está _brincando_? Eu faço questão da sua presença no clube do Slugue esta noite, srta. Evans. É uma talentosa bruxa, já disse mil vezes.

– Obrigada, professor – ela respondeu sincera. – Mas...

– Veio tirar alguma duvida do lugar, do horário?

– Não, senhor, na verdade, desculpe muito incomodá-lo com tamanha bobagem...

– Bobagem? – eu ergui a sobrancelha. Ela pisou no meu pé.

– Potter teve um pequeno problema com o cabelo e me pergunto se o senhor tem alguma poção para ajudá-lo.

– Isso é resultado de uma azaração ou o senhor raspou seu cabelo, Potter? – perguntou analisando-me.

– Azaração.

– Posso ter alguma coisa em meu estoque.

Quando ele voltou para sua sala, eu e Lily ficamos parados no buraco da porta. Fiz um mantra em voz alta:

– Não vou rir, não vou rir, não vou rir...

– Cala a boca.

– Então vocês tomam chazinhos com a pontinha do dedo levantado nesse Clube do Slugue? Sempre tive curiosidade de saber.

Ela abriu um sorriso irônico.

– Só está se coçando por Slughorn não considerá-lo um aluno _talentoso _suficiente para participar também, Potter.

– Está brincando? A última coisa que eu quero é ouvir os feitos _fantásticos_ de sonserinos... Não tenho a mínima vontade de fazer parte disso.

– Não deve ser tão _ruim _assim – ela tentou se convencer. – Não são apenas sonserinos. O professor Slughorn _realmente _acredita no talento das pessoas, independente da origem. Eu estou lisonjeada por ter sido convidada então pare de caçoar.

Slughorn voltou trazendo consigo um pequeno frasco de poção, alegando que isso ajudaria meu cabelo voltar a crescer.

– Obrigado, professor – eu disse e, então, fomos embora.

Passei a maior parte do tempo tirando sarro do Clube do Slugue enquanto voltávamos para a Torre da Grifinória, não importasse quantas vezes Lily me mandasse calar a boca. Eu simplesmente adorava provocá-la; era algo inexplicável. Talvez porque era o único jeito de fazê-la dar alguma bola para mim... Mesmo que na maioria das vezes ela parecia me odiar com todas as forças, eu nunca me convenci disso de verdade. Talvez por ela responder as perguntas que eu fazia, talvez por ela se importar em me dizer como fazer as coisas de modo certo e brigava quando eu fazia algo errado – o que era quase o _tempo todo_.

E também, para falar a verdade, eu não conseguia imaginar que alguém como ela saberia sentir o verdadeiro sentimento de ódio e desprezo.

Não descobri, mas admiti a mim mesmo que eu estava apaixonado por ela quando a flagrei cantando baixinho na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Era Halloween e ela estava com o humor relativamente bom, e eu tinha certeza de que isso tinha a ver com Michael Stebbins. Eles iam para uma festa do Clube do Slugue juntos, e ela estava bastante empolgada.

Remus, Sirius e Peter se reuniram comigo para agirmos naquela noite.

– Fiz uns ajustes no Mapa do Maroto – eu disse a eles, seriamente, andando de um lado para o outro em nosso dormitório. – Descobrimos novas passagens secretas e o mapa está ficando cada vez maior. Está virando uma verdadeira obra de arte. E eu não quero ser um egoísta, marotos – eu continuei o discurso. – Fizemos um ótimo trabalho e continuaremos a modificar o mapa a cada novo conhecimento que obtivermos desse castelo. Mas tempos como estes merecem medidas drásticas...

– Chega logo ao ponto, Prongs – disse Sirius impaciente.

– Nós temos que pensar em nosso legado – falei. Eles se mantiveram silenciosos. – Há crianças nesse castelo que um dia precisarão do auxílio de nosso conhecimento. Crianças que farão a diferença, como nós fizemos. Não podemos esconder o segredo do mapa para aqueles que _jurarem_solenemente que não farão nada de bom. Por isso...

Mostrei a eles a capa do Mapa quando exclamei:

"Juro Solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom!"

**Os Srs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs,  
**fornecedores de recursos para feiticeiros malfeitores,  
têm a honra de apresentar  
**O MAPA DO MAROTO**

Eles aplaudiram.

– Sério, Prongs, você se superou dessa vez.

– Muito bom, cara.

– Estou orgulhoso.

– Obrigado, obrigado.

– Sr. Prongs? – Peter ergueu a mão. – Qual a nossa missão de hoje?

– Diga _ranhoso, _diga _ranhoso _– Sirius fez figas.

Sombriamente, olhando para a janela do quarto escuro, eu observei os perímetros amedrontadores de Hogwarts. De costas aos meus amigos, um terrível trovão ecoou pelo céu das nuvens densas, quando eu disse baixinho:

– Michael Stebbins.

Eles me olharam confusos.

– O cara da Corvinal?

– O que ele fez?

– Mas ele é tão gente fina...

– Me ajudou a colar um monte de vez nos testes...

– Ele me apresentou a uma gata no Três Vassouras...

– Ele vai sair com Lily Evans amanhã! – eu retruquei e imediatamente suas expressões mudaram.

– Vamos acabar com Michael Stebbins.

– Ele não presta, aquele idiota. Vai ter o que merece, Prongs.

– O que faremos, sr. Prongs?

– Sr. Moony! Capa da Invisibilidade. Você vai entrar no dormitório dele na Sala Comunal da Corvinal e vai trocar o sabonete que usa por essa poção. Sr. Padfoot! Você vai comprar feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e retirar todos os feijões com sabor de vômito para que possamos misturá-los na comida dele. Sr. Wormtail! Você vai se transformar em sua forma animago para entrar no bolso dele e sair bem no momento caso ele _ousar_ beijar a Lily.

– E você, sr. Prongs?

– Eu estarei lá para salvar o sábado dela, que, se obtivermos sucesso nessa missão, marotos, será tão desastroso quanto os N.O.M's de Peter. Sem ofensas. Ao trabalho!

Eu tinha o plano perfeito e com uma ajudinha dos meus amigos, era quase certeza de que daria certo.

Porém, no sábado seguinte, eu me vi pedindo desculpas miseravelmente a uma Lily Evans_zangada_ enquanto corria atrás dela pelo corredor e, claro, ela não queria saber das minhas explicações.

– Eu não tinha idéia que a pele dele ia ficar _rosa_ – expliquei-me. – Era na verdade para ele apenas_ feder_.

– Nossa, Potter, isso me deixou muito mais tranquila – retrucou com um sarcasmo bem ácido. Os estudantes que passavam pelo corredor pararam para ver nossa discussão. Estava _barulhenta_.

– E eu especifiquei para Sirius que era Feijõezinhos de _vômito_ e não os que explodem. Eu só queria que seu encontro fosse desastroso e não tive a mínima intenção de levar Stebbins para a ala hospitalar. Olha, Lily, me desculpe-

– Eu não quero ouvir suas desculpas! Não é para mim que você deve se desculpar, Potter. É para o Michael! Ele tem alergia a ratos e eu não acredito que você _enfiou_ aquele rato asqueroso no bolso dele!

– Lily, eu realmente não faria isso se eu soubesse que o cara era alérgico!

– Você passou dos limites hoje, Potter! Simplesmente passou!

– Você não vê o que eu tento fazer por você – eu disse depressa.

– Você fez isso por mim? Oun, por que não falou antes? – eu estava com um medo sério da expressão dela. Nunca vi Lily tão brava, tão zangada, tão _possessa_, tão sarcástica. – Por que não disse antes, James? Eu não estaria tendo tanta vontade de _te ESMAGAR_ nesse momento.

A voz de McGonagall cortou imediatamente a discussão quando subiu as escadas:

– Srta. Evans, sr. Potter, o que está _acontecendo_?

Lily bufou e se ela não estivesse brigando seriamente comigo, eu teria falado o quanto era uma graça quando ela bufava, porque a franja voava da testa por causa do sopro.

– Posso ter aprontado – confessei baixinho ajeitando meus óculos no nariz – em virtudes do meu ciúme dessa vez.

Tentei não olhar a reação de Lily ao me ouvir dizendo aquilo.

– Não pensei direito – continuei quando me senti seguro. – E queria que ela me desculpasse. Mas em minha defesa, se ela aceitasse sair comigo nada daquilo teria acontecido em primeiro lugar.

Ela explodiu.

– _Em sua defesa! _Agora está jogando a culpa em mim? Você é _inacreditável_!

– Eu errei, professora, eu confesso – falei, olhando para McGonagall. – Errei feio e não vou discutir se me der detenção, porque posso ter causado alguns danos colaterais em Michael Stebbins.

– Vamos conversar em minha sala, Potter.

Por alguma razão, McGonagall não estava zangada. Na verdade, aproximou-se de mim com certa cautela e apoiou uma de suas mãos no meu ombro, séria.

– Srta. Evans, preciso interromper essa discussão que aparentemente não vai ter um fim tão cedo. Mas é imprescindível que eu leve Potter a minha sala. Ele tem uma visita.

Ela também estava estranhando porque apenas assentiu com a cabeça, com os braços cruzados e a testa franzida.

– Muito bem. Acompanhe-me, sr. Potter, sim?

– Lily, desculpa-

– Não. – Deu as costas e deixou McGonagall me levar para a sua sala.

Minha visita era minha mãe.

_Somente _minha mãe.

Não foi um bom sinal, mas ela me levou até o corredor vazio para me contar o que eu temia e esperava desde as férias de julho. Quis ser forte e abraçá-la, mas eu pareci uma criancinha:

– Mãe? Cadê meu pai?

A última vez que ela me deu um abraço parecido, bom, ela nunca me deu um abraço como aquele. Então eu estava com péssimos pressentimentos.

Eu a levei cuidadosamente para se sentar no banco. Não contou diretamente, apenas disse baixinho, segurando minha mão:

– Escute-me, James, você é um Potter como seu pai. Você _precisa _ser forte. Sempre seguir em frente, não é isso o que nós sempre o ensinamos?

Eu assenti.

– Ele... ele sentiu dor?

– Não – sorriu fraquinho, em pêsames. – Apenas... apenas não acordou hoje, querido. Eu que achei que eu estaria preparada...

Então foi ela quem se derramou em lagrimas nos próximos minutos. Coloquei-a em meus braços e afaguei seu cabelo grisalho.

– O pai teve uma vida boa. Estava na hora.

– Ele era tão orgulhoso de você, filho.

– Nunca duvidei disso... embora eu tenha feito algumas coisas... que ele não se orgulharia tanto.

– Não – ela negou com a cabeça, inconformada. – Você nunca faria nada que não o orgulhasse, nada. Você é tão bom quanto ele foi e é saudável e vai viver tanto tempo quanto ele viveu, James. E vai ensinar ao seu filho tudo o que ele te ensinou...

– Espero que esteja certa – eu disse, sorrindo.

– Quando uma mãe não está, não é?

Eu percebi que estava chorando porque minha mãe me encarou e enxugou meu rosto com seus dedos.

– Você tem que trocar esses óculos, James – ela disse definitivamente e, depois, rimos. Papai não ia gostar que ficássemos chorando assim, nós dois sabíamos disso.

Mas eu chorei quando fui ao seu enterro. Não foi durante o próprio enterro ou durante as palavras do bruxo, mas foi quando senti uma mão apertar meu ombro, e Sirius me abraçar como se também sentisse a dor que eu sentia, mesmo que eu soubesse que não haveria como meu pai ter escapado daquilo.

Você nunca está preparado para deixar o seu herói.

– Sinto muito, cara – ele disse.

Não foi um abraço longo, mas ajudou. Então Sirius apoiou o braço em meu ombro, enquanto observamos as palavras "_A morte não é o fim ainda_. _Vai, Magpies!"_ sendo magicamente gravadas na lápide de Charlus Benjamin Potter.

– Então – Sirius deu um longo suspiro e perguntou: – Que será que Charlus acharia se virássemos irmãos?

– Ele nunca achou que fossemos outra coisa – eu disse com um sorriso no rosto, as mãos no bolso. O céu estava nublado.

– Ótimas notícias, então, Prongs. Não sou mais um Black. Oficialmente. Na verdade, desde as férias de julho... Fui deserdado, meio que fugi da casa da minha mãe com minha forma animago. Já passou da hora, não?

– Com direito ao nome riscado da árvore genealógica dos Black e tudo?

– Não é demais?

Fizemos um toque de mão, porque abraçar o amigo duas vezes já ficava estranho. Sirius parecia tão leve quanto uma pena. Deixar de fazer parte de uma família tão preconceituosa com o sangue foi sua melhor maneira de se rebelar contra Você-Sabe-Quem, já que seus primos, suas tias, seus avós, todos eles ajoelhavam-se para o bruxo das trevas.

Sirius só se ajoelharia por uma motocicleta.

– Mas, hum, se for muito incômodo para você e sua mãe, posso ver se minha prima Andromeda não-

Sua prima Andromeda havia se casado com um nascido-trouxa e fora a primeira dos Black a ser deserdada. Sirius gostava dela.

Mas eu o interrompi.

– Incômodo? Eu _sempre _quis ter um cachorro de estimação, Padfoot.

– Ah Prongs! – Fez uma chave de braço contra meu pescoço e esfregou os nós dos dedos no meu cabelo, despenteando-os.

Mamãe pigarreou em nossa direção, os olhos ligeiramente vermelhos e alarmados. _Comportem-se_!, parecia dizer.

Meu pai não tinha deixado um filho. Na verdade, tinha deixado dois. E ele estaria sorrindo agora.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo! Acredito que o sexto ano foi um ano que James começa a adquirir certas atitudes mais maduras, em virtudes pelo falecimento do pai, que sempre foi seu herói, e porque ele começa a entender melhor os seus sentimentos por Lily. Mas, é claro, nunca deixando de ser o nosso James maroto!**


	12. Chapter 12

Lily me procurou quando voltei a Hogwarts depois de me despedir do meu pai. Estava um dia fresco e ensolarado no jardim, onde eu estava tentando me refrescar com um pouco de sol. Acabei dormindo ali estirado na grama. Meus olhos estavam fechados e eu sentia o gostoso calor no rosto, mas em um determinado momento fiquei incomodado com a sombra que surgiu...

– Saia do meu sol, Peter, quantas vezes eu tenho que...?

– _Seu _sol?

Abri meus olhos depressa quando ouvi a voz dela. Estava em pé, segurando a bolsa pelos ombros, e os cabelos soltos. Meu sorriso foi mais iluminado que o sol.

– Estou sonhando? – indaguei. – Por favor, nunca me acorde então...

– Podemos conversar?

– Sempre – eu disse, apalpando o espaço no gramado ao meu lado para ela se deitar.

Ela não se deitou.

– James – pediu com a voz baixinha. Dei um suspiro e finalmente me levantei para encará-la.

Estava aflita, ou era apenas o sol incomodando seu rosto por deixá-lo tão franzido. Ela tirou rapidamente uma mecha do cabelo que insistia em cair por seu rosto, observando o lago por um instante, meio que tentando se desviar dos meus que não se afastaram dela um segundo.

– Estranhei que não tiveram azarações hoje e Black me contou sobre seu pai. Sinto muito. – Ficou um tempinho em silêncio, me encarando com os olhos verdes. – Eu não posso imaginar como deve estar se sentindo.

– Meu pai costumava dizer para nunca temer a morte porque não será exatamente o fim. Gosto de imaginá-lo em um céu dos bruxos que só terá o jogo dos Montrose Magpies em que ele poderá berrar sem minha mãe brigar com ele.

Ela sorriu com isso. O horário indicava que deveríamos seguir até a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Peguei minha mochila do chão e Lily andou ao meu lado, no mesmo ritmo dos meus passos, pela primeira vez.

– Tal pai, tal filho então? Torciam pelo mesmo time.

– Como é que sabe que eu torço por eles também?

– Você realmente não percebe que compartilha sua vida inteira com todo mundo, não é?

– Bom, nunca achei que _você_ prestasse atenção. E eu não compartilho tudo – confessei, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Ela continuou andando ao meu lado, o que me fez dizer: – Eu torço pelos Magpies porque tive medo de que meu pai me odiasse se eu torcesse por outro.

Lily olhou para mim, curiosa. Eu nunca tinha confessado isso em voz alta, para ninguém, nem para Sirius, nem para Remus, para _ninguém_. De algum modo, eu me senti seguro por confidenciar isso a ela. E também mais leve... estive segurando aquilo por minha vida toda, e eu sabia que Lily não ia me julgar.

– Que foi? – perguntei, notando que ela ia me dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou duas vezes.

– Nada... é só que, bem, algumas crianças que vieram de uma família como a sua, quero dizer, uma família de puro sangue... têm medo de que os pais a odeiem por _outra _coisa.

Entendi o que ela quis dizer.

– Não, ele não tinha esse preconceito com trouxas, ou nascidos... – concordei. – Ele tinha uma idade muito avançada e acho que quando nasci ele acabou entendendo que existiam coisas mais importantes com o que me educar.

Ela estava olhando para mim.

– _Que foi_? – sorri. – Estou careca de novo?

Ela desviou o olhar para frente. Mudou de assunto.

– Michael saiu da ala hospitalar. Acho que deveria ir até ele e se desculpar pelo que fez, mas é só uma sugestão minha. Sei que nunca faz nada do que pedem.

– Faria tudo por você – eu confessei, sorrindo de lado. Eu tinha essa maneira de flertar com as garotas, mas só comecei a duvidar que isso dava certo quando passei a dizer essas frases a Lily, que nunca reagia da forma como eu esperava, como eu queria.

Notei que eu nunca disse nada daquilo a nenhuma outra garota. Nunca faria nada por nenhuma outra garota.

Ela segurava a alça da bolsa quando meio que a encurralei entre mim mesmo e a parede atrás dela. Queria tocá-la, queria senti-la. Beijar a boca dela como nenhum outro garoto faria. Eu estava louco de vontade por isso.

– Não faça nada por mim – ela disse. – Faça por ser a coisa certa.

Ela me fez pensar com isso. Ela me fazia pensar o tempo todo.

– Licença, James – pediu, mas não saí da sua frente.

Lily tentou me ultrapassar e eu agarrei o seu braço, literalmente jogando seu corpo delicado contra a parede atrás dela. Meu coração disparou, como se quisesse explodir dentro de mim, quando encarei aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes. Eu precisava disso. Precisava que ela soubesse que eu era louco por ela...

Senti o cheiro de morango antecipadamente, que vinha do seu cabelo, e meus lábios entreabertos ficou há dois centímetros de distância dos dela, quando suas mãos pousaram em meu peito e imediatamente me impediram.

Não me afastou com raiva, nem mesmo com _náusea_. Me afastou de susto. Sua expressão estava assustada, como se ela não estivesse mesmo esperando aquilo.

_– O que está fazendo?_

Eu queria explicar, queria mesmo, mas eu era péssimo com as palavras. Fui sincero com palavras diretas:

– Estou afim de você e quero te beijar.

Ela me afastou mais uma vez quando tentei me aproximar de novo, como se confessar aquilo tivesse mudado a vontade dela sobre me deixar beijá-la.

– E acha que tem o direito de me empurrar na parede mais próxima só porque _você_ está afim?

– Bem, você estava conversando comigo e...

_Lançava uns olhares diferentes_.

– Só porque uma garota conversa com você não quer dizer que ela está esperando você enfiar sua língua na boca dela.

Ela estava muito alterada, colocando os cabelos para trás das orelhas o tempo todo que evitava meu olhar.

– Lily, eu quero _mesmo_ sair com você um dia. Qualquer dia. Todos os dias... você não entende, eu _estou_–

Ela não estava escutando. Passou por mim como um furacão e desapareceu de vista. Fiquei parado no corredor e encostei a testa na parede, ouvindo os passos dela se afastando depressa.

_Acho que estraguei tudo.  
_

* * *

A verdade era que Michael Stebbins era um cara legal. Não mereceu o que fizemos contra ele, mas eu estava um pouco ferido por vê-lo com Lily, então nunca cheguei a me desculpar. Não era somente um Corvinal sabe-tudo, mas também Monitor como ela. O exemplo de aluno. O garoto perfeito.

– Ele é mais feio – Sirius queria me animar indicando todos os pontos negativos de Stebbins. Nem ele achou muitos.

Estávamos no Três Vassouras, com nossas cervejas amanteigadas para nos esquentarmos da noite mais fria do ano, véspera de Natal. Estávamos embalados com nossas roupas de inverno, cachecóis e gorros. O bar estava com as mesas lotadas com grupos de amigos e casais, porque ninguém queria passar o tempo lá fora.

– O que indica que Lily não se interessa pelas aparências – comentou Remus.

– Ele não é o Capitão do time de Quadribol. – Ao meu outro, Sirius insistiu em me ver para cima.

– O que indica que Lily não se interessa por jogadores.

– Isso é você tentando ajudar, Moony? – perguntei meio irritado.

– Estou querendo te fazer enxergar, cara, que o que você exibe de si mesmo para ela... não está funcionando.

– Começou a namorar Dorcas e está falando como ela – Sirius abanou a cabeça. – _Casais_.

– O que me lembra em perguntar... Marlene falou com você depois que vocês ficaram ano passado?

Sirius manteve-se sério.

– Está jogando alguma coisa na minha cara?

– Não – ele disse. – Só acho irônico que você caçoou ela durante todos os anos em Hogwarts e só ficou com ela por ter notado que ela está muito atraente...

– _Atraente? _Moony, ela está _gostosa_. Um nível a mais do que apenas atraente. E agora fica aí... dando amassos em todo o cara que vê pela frente.

Havia ciúmes aparente em sua voz, especialmente no olhar indiscreto que lançou a Marlene McKinnon agarrada a um cara do sétimo ano. Estavam se beijando para valer mesmo.

– Preocupado que ela se decepcionou com você, Padfoot? – caçoei.

– Ela adorou – ele disse. – Adorou ficar comigo. Eu curti também, então não entendi porque ela agiu como se não tivesse sido grande coisa.

– Ela apenas está evitando que você quebre o coração dela, Sirius.

Foi Dorcas Meadowes quem disse, no momento em que trouxe uma cerveja amanteigada para Moony. Eles trocaram um beijinho e ela se sentou ali com a gente, ao lado dele. Remus tinha magoado ela por dizer que teriam problemas se ela tivesse algum problema com a gente, mas no fim Dorcas notou que isso era verdade, e decidiu tentar a chance de nos conhecer melhor.

– Vocês são tão obtusos – ela girou os olhos por causa de nossa expressão confusa. – Marlene é apaixonada pelo Sirius desde o primeiro ano e tudo o que ela viu ele fazer até agora foi quebrar pobres corações. Ela só não quer ser a próxima, e está seguindo em frente com outros garotos.

– Eu não quebro _pobres _corações – ele disse. – Garotas apenas criam expectativas demais em mim.

– Você não pode exceder expectativas pelo menos uma vez? – perguntou Dorcas sorrindo.

– Por que é que você deixa ela sentar com a gente, Moony? – ele perguntou em um incômodo bastante sarcástico. – Olha, Meadowes, só excedi expectativas uma vez em minha vida. E foi no N.O.M's.

Nem mesmo ela deixou de rir com a resposta de Sirius.

Mas nossas risadas foram cortadas por um grito potente que foi capaz de cobrir as vozes altas do Três Vassouras. E calá-las.

Uma garota saiu escancarando a porta do banheiro, trêmula da cabeça aos pés. Não parava de berrar desesperada. Depressa, eu e Sirius levantamos para ver o que estava acontecendo. Alguns recuaram assustados quando ela gritou:

–_ Tem uma garota morta no banheiro!_

Começaram a correr para fora do Três Vassouras. Alguns ficaram para segurar a garota no momento que ela desmaiou ao constatar aquilo. Eu corri ultrapassando uma multidão que ia embora, assustados, mas corri na direção do banheiro feminino.

_Quem era? _Eu só estava me perguntando isso.

_Quem era a garota?_

Não pensando em mais nada, fui o primeiro que teve coragem de entrar no banheiro.

Senti o cheiro de magia das Trevas antes mesmo de ver o corpo caído dentro do toalete aberto. Seu corpo estava rasgado e o assassino se certificou de que ela não morresse pelos cortes, mas sim pelo colar que apertava ao redor do pescoço. A cor morta da pele indicava que fazia tempo que seu corpo estava ali. Mantive-me firme, firme por entender, compreender, que eu conhecia o corpo da garota.

Era Mary Macdonalds, nossa colega desde o primeiro ano. Nascida-trouxa.

Rosmerta entrou no banheiro junto com o professor Slughorn. Rosmerta fez um "não" desesperado. E Slughorn tinha a expressão desolada e imediatamente girou a varinha na direção do chão para limpá-lo. Depois retirou com um feitiço o colar contra o pescoço inchado dela.

Alguém abriu a porta e entrou depressa.

Era Lily. Eu me apressei a tirá-la dali.

– Sai daqui, por favor, não veja isso_._

Ela fez uma expressão impaciente e me empurrou com força para se aproximar do toalete, do corpo de sua amiga Mary. Mas acabei segurando-a quando quase desabou.

– Srta. Evans, se afaste...! – Slughorn disse de um modo alarmante.

– Os olhos dela estão abertos – disse, e ninguém foi capaz de impedi-la de se aproximar para fechá-los ela mesma.

– Rosmerta, chame Dumbledore. Eu ficarei aqui vigiando o corpo da srta. Macdonalds. Preciso que vocês saiam agora – disse Slughorn, virando-se para mim, para Lily, Sirius e mais alguns estudantes curiosos. – Preciso que deem espaço, por favor.

Eu fui muito hesitante apoiar a mão no ombro de Lily, que não conseguia desviar os olhos de Mary ou sair do lugar. Fiquei bastante preocupado que ela fosse me socar por eu estar tocando nela, mas apenas virou o rosto para mim e disse baixinho como se precisasse se explicar:

– Não posso deixá-la.

Eu compreendi.

– Então não vamos deixá-la.

Slughorn não conseguiu vencer a discussão; Lily se recusava a deixar a amiga sozinha, então eu não deixei que ele a tirasse dali. Esperamos Dumbledore chegar com Hagrid e mais dois professores, incluindo McGonagall. Dessa vez não tivemos chance, fomos obrigados a deixá-los cuidar do corpo de Macdonalds sozinhos.

Não consegui dormir naquela noite. Peter ficou chorando baixinho na cama ao lado. Remus ainda não tinha subido para o dormitório, pois estava consolando Dorcas perto da lareira na sala. Sirius andava de um lado para o outro, inquieto, e eu ficava verificando cada canto do Mapa do Maroto, se tinha aluno em algum local suspeito naquele momento, provavelmente se escondendo.

No dia seguinte, Hogwarts inteira sabia por que ela morreu.

Todos os alunos que assinaram a lista de quem ficaria para o feriado de Natal naquele ano foram devidamente interrogados por Minerva McGonagall na manhã seguinte. _Todos_, inclusive os amigos de Mary. E, enquanto não recebia nenhuma resposta, nenhuma pista, interditou os passeios noturnos por três meses. Basicamente, então, naquele feriado, só pudemos ficar na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, especulando e discutindo.

– Vocês acham que alguém da escola fez isso? – perguntou Alice, baixinho. – Ou foi alguém que trabalha para Você-Sabe-Quem?

– Alguém que quer trabalhar para ele – disse Frank. – Talvez... não sei, essa seja a iniciação.

– Pode ser – concordou Sirius. – Matar algum trouxa ou nascido-trouxa para se reunir a Você-Sabe-Quem. Minha prima Bellatrix teve que fazer. – Ele pensou direito. – Ou ela só estava querendo se exibir para o lorde deles, porque não acho que meu _irmão _teria bolas para assassinar alguém. Régulus só gosta de se mostrar o verdadeiro sabe-tudo de Arte das Trevas, acho que ele só se reuniu para servir, no máximo, um chazinho a Você-Sabe-Quem. Se bem que meu _tio_...

– Er, já entendemos que sua família inteira é Comensal da Morte – disse Marlene, estremecendo um pouco.

– Não é mais minha família – ele apressou-se a dizer. – Fui deserdado, não faço mais parte disso. Eu nunca me uniria a Você-Sabe-Quem, não sou como eles.

– Sabemos disso, cara – eu disse, vendo seu desespero.

– É, Sirius – concordou Marlene, baixinho, olhando para ele. – Não se preocupe.

Sentada na poltrona, Lily mordia distraidamente um pedaço da manga cumprida do moletom, sem ter a mínima idéia de que tinha essa mania. Ela estava olhando para o vazio quando perguntou:

– Por que a Mary? Se o assassino procurava matar um nascido-trouxa, poderia ser qualquer um. Poderia ter sido qualquer outro aluno daqui.

_Poderia ter sido ela_.

Lily também estava pensando nisso, mas não transmitiu o pensamento em voz alta.

Tive vontade de me levantar da outra poltrona e ir até ela, apertá-la em meus braços para nunca mais soltá-la, impedir que algo de ruim acontecesse com ela.

Foi muito difícil me conter.

Não era um assunto que foi deixado de ser discutido em pouco tempo. Dumbledore fez um longo discurso na volta do ano letivo depois do ano novo, explicando sobre como precisamos nos apoiar a luz em tempos de trevas. O silêncio que reinava em Hogwarts era cortante, e ficou mais cortante ainda depois do que ele disse. _"__São as nossas escolhas que revelam o que realmente somos, muito mais do que as nossas qualidades."_

O correio coruja trazia o Profeta Diário diariamente, com informações sobre o assassinato de Mary Macdonalds – além de outros inúmeros crimes fora de Hogwarts.

– _O quê? _– ouvimos Lily exclamar inconformada na mesa do salão principal. Segurava o exemplar aberto do Profeta Diário da primeira semana de janeiro. Estávamos almoçando. Foi uma exclamação involuntária, pois corou imediatamente quando percebeu os olhares curiosos dos colegas que a ouvirem.

– O que houve, Lily? – Marlene perguntou.

– Um bruxo confessou. Ele disse que assassinou a "estudante nascida-trouxa de Hogwarts" por estar sob o efeito da Maldição Imperius durante sua estadia em Hogsmeade...

O pessoal que estava ao redor na mesa parou para escutar sua leitura da matéria. Ao fim dela, ficamos calados e absortos com a menção do uso da Maldição para fins mortais. Pessoas inocentes matavam sem a consciência... a forma mais injusta de ser incriminado por uma fatalidade.

– Não tem como escapar mais – murmurou Alice e Frank imediatamente envolveu um braço ao redor de seus ombros tensos. – Se os comensais começarem a usar essa Maldição em _todo _mundo..._todos _irão se ajoelhar a _ele_.

– E parece que o Profeta Diário está começando a fazer – murmurou Remus, fechando o seu próprio exemplar. – Não estão mais divulgando o obituário... estão ocultando informações de mortes e caça aos trouxas. Posso apostar que a matéria que Lily leu é totalmente para despistar o verdadeiro assassino...

– O Ministério, agora o Profeta Diário e assassinato em Hogsmeade... – Frank se lamentou. – Você-Sabe-Quem está tomando o poder em todos os lugares.

– Não em todos – eu ouvi minha voz sair alta. Eles olharam para mim. – Enquanto houver resistência, ele não vai nos atingir.

– Todos que dão resistências estão morrendo – argumentou Peter.

Sirius bateu o punho na mesa.

– Eles não estão morrendo, eles estão se sacrificando. E lutar por um ideal é o jeito mais nobre de se sacrificar, e não ficar aqui resmungando com uma batata cheia na boca, Peter! Ou escrevendo redações inúteis, Dorcas! Ou _chorando, _Alice! Isso não vai ajudar ou muito menos trazer os mortos de volta a vida.

– Vejam, nós achamos que o modo como se aproveitam os anos em Hogwarts pode ser uma grande perda de tempo – eu contei aos nossos colegas, limpando minhas mãos engorduradas pelo frango. – Claro, você precisa de notas excelentes para passar nos N. , mas... vocês não estavam em Hogsmeade quando vimos um Auror duelar com um Comensal da Morte.

– Foi como ter visto o mundo lá fora – continuou Sirius. – Enquanto nós estamos aqui com a preocupação de receber notas. Não é isso que vai salvar o seu traseiro lá fora, Frank.

Frank estava absorvendo as palavras de Sirius.

– O que sugere que façamos? – perguntou Marlene. E ela parecia disposta.

– Não vamos ficar calados quando ouvirmos um sonserino ou qualquer outro aluno ofendendo um nascido-trouxa – eu dei a sugestão. – Mesmo que acabe levando uma detenção por azará-lo ou socá-lo na fuça. Sério, não tenham medo de detenção, uma vez que fica frequente chega a ser fácil aproveitá-la.

– Podíamos sugerir que o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas nos ensinasse mais do que desarmar o oponente – disse Sirius. – E _realmente _nos ensinasse a _derrubá-lo_.

– Duelos – continuei, sabendo que tínhamos a atenção deles. – Tivemos algumas demonstrações ao longo desses anos, mas não será a mesma coisa se vocês um dia tiverem que enfrentar um Comensal da Morte. Ele não vai jogar uma azaração para fazer furúnculo pipocar na sua cara, os outros comensais vão debochar dele.

– Entendam, estamos no nosso sexto ano – Sirius olhou para cada um deles. Marlene, Dorcas, Emmeline, Lily, Frank, Alice. Todos olhavam atentamente para nós, inclusive Lily. – O ano que vem será o que? Rachamos nossas cabeças para os N.I. , sendo que o verdadeiro teste é o que está acontecendo lá fora?

Alguém aplaudiu e Sirius virou o rosto. Não foi um aplauso caloroso, mas sim bastante irônico.

Avery e Mulciber se aproximavam da mesa da Grifinória.

– Bonitas palavras, Black – disse Avery. – Aposto que vai ser o próximo a morrer. Não, não – ele fez uma expressão pensativa e coçou o queixo magro. – Eu não acho que você será o próximo, acho que a_ sangue-ruim _será a próxima.

Lily teve uma reação mais rápida do que qualquer um quando se levantou. Ela foi estúpida ou corajosa o suficiente para, no meio do Salão Principal – com Dumbledore e todos os funcionários olhando –, esticar o braço e apontar a varinha contra Avery. Os olhos verdes dela podiam ser de vidros, porque o encaravam friamente.

A mesa da sonserina debochou quando viu aquilo. Os demais alunos, apreensivos, se levantaram para observar o que estava acontecendo. O barulho dos talheres chocando-se contra os pratos parou e as vozes das conversas se calaram.

– Parece que chamou atenção para o Salão Principal inteiro, sangue-ruim.

Lily não se moveu.

– Olhe para mim – ela ordenou diante do sorriso escarnecido dele.

Notei que Avery estava mesmo tentando evitar contato com os olhos de Lily. O pedido dela foi tão intenso que o rapaz falhou no sorriso e agora a encarava com desprezo, os lábios tortos.

– Quando me ofender – continuou dizendo em seu tom calmo –, não ofenda como se estivesse com medo de mim. Com medo de eu ser mais bruxa do que você um dia vai ser capaz. Só vai me dar mais pena de você.

Avery fez um breve movimento, que foi interrompido com a voz de Lily:

– Se sacar a varinha agora, precisará contar a Voldemort que uma sangue-ruim o desarmou. Isso seria humilhante, então eu não correria o risco se fosse você.

O maxilar dele estava rígido. Ninguém mais estava rindo. Foi a primeira vez que ouvimos algum aluno dizer o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem sem tremer na voz.

Algum nascido-trouxa.

Eu era incapaz de desviar os olhos de Lily Evans naquele momento.

E acho que o Salão Principal inteiro também.

– _Como ousa _dizer o nome do Lorde das Trevas, sua sangue-ruim _imunda_? Mostre respeito! – disse Mulciber, tirando a varinha do bolso.

Um lampejo e a varinha dele, que só estava metade para fora de seu bolso, rodopiou até cair no molho de tomate sendo servido na mesa da Corvinal. Desapareceu dentro da panela.

Os aplausos vieram de todas as mesas (menos da Sonserina, que estavam estupefatos demais para tal coisa), inclusive das dos professores. Lily pareceu despertar de um transe, mas não sorriu pelo perfeito desarmamento não-verbal que fez. Ao invés disso, guardou a varinha.

E ultrapassou o Salão Principal para ir embora, sem esperar alguém segui-la. Sirius, cuja expressão era de alguém que havia visto Lily Evans pela primeira vez na vida, abriu um largo sorriso no rosto. Sacou a varinha e, com um aceno, fez a panela de molho flutuar até a cabeça de Mulciber e Avery, que não estavam conseguindo esconder as expressões humilhadas. Entenda, ninguém gostava de ser desarmado, especialmente na frente de Hogwarts inteira.

– Não se esqueça de pegar a varinha, Mulciber – disse Sirius.

Os aplausos se transformaram em risos quando a panela virou para o lado e os dois levaram um banho bem delicioso de molho. O problema era que estava _apimentado_, então os dois saíram berrando com as mãos nos olhos.

Eu não deixei de acrescentar a minha parte. Transformei as mãos de Avery em tentáculos, que se grudaram ao rosto. Gargalhadas para todos os cantos, inclusive de Remus, que nunca gargalhava com nossas azarações.

Os professores fingiram que estavam entretidos com conversas e eu podia jurar que Dumbledore estava cochilando em meio aquele tumulto todo.

Resumindo, voltamos para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória extasiados, comentando sobre o desarmamento de Lily. Meus amigos estavam tão entretidos em discutirem que só eu vi um cabelo ruivo entrando numa das salas vazias dos corredores. Sem avisá-los aonde eu iria, eu a segui.

Tive o breve desgosto, por um momento, de achar que ela poderia estar indo se encontrar com Michael Stebbins para darem uns amassos, mas passava longe de ser isso. Quando entrei na sala vazia, vi Lily sentada ao lado de uma garotinha do primeiro ano em cima da mesa do professor.

– Não vamos deixar nada acontecer com você – ela estava dizendo a garota, que tinha as mãos tampando o rosto. Os ombros dela chacoalhavam, indicando que estava aos prantos. – Confia em mim? Melinda, preciso que confie em mim e pare de chorar...

– Não... consigo... eu estou... _com medo_... eu quero... ir... pra minha... casa!

Lily me viu na porta e fez um olhar suplicante para mim, quando abraçou a menina pelos ombros. Eu estava angustiado, então dei alguns passos até elas.

– Oi, Melinda – eu disse. – Você tem uma varinha?

Ela tirou a mão do rosto porque ficou curiosa em ver quem era a nova voz falando com ela. Melinda assentiu com a cabeça, mas pareceu envergonhada por um momento. Foi quando Lily me mostrou sua varinha...

– Eu a flagrei quebrando ela – contou Lily. Estava partida ao meio.

– Eu... não quero ser bruxa... – explicou. – Eles dizem que não mereço ser... eu vou morrer por isso...

– Deixe-me ver – falei, estendendo a mão para receber as duas partes da varinha. – Meu Merlin.

– Que foi? – perguntou a menina quando joguei ela na carteira mais próxima, como se estivesse me queimando.

– Meu Merlin, essa é a varinha mais poderosa que eu já vi na minha vida. Veja isso! – imitei o sr. Olivaras. Eu sabia fazer ótimas imitações. – Pelo de unicórnio... 24 centímetros... e se você colocá-la o mais perto possível do ouvido... – aproximei a varinha perto do ouvido da garota – você consegue escutar o couro do dragão raspando. Fascinante, realmente fascinante...

– Não estou escutando nada – ela disse. Tinha parado de chorar para se concentrar em ouvir.

– Claro que está. Ouça, Lily. Não está escutando o couro do dragão também?

– Estou sim, James.

– Vocês acham que eu tenho cinco anos?

– Pelo jeito que você estava chorando...

– James! – ralhou Lily.

– Essa gravata que está usando, senhorita, é da Grifinória – eu disse, inclinando-me para ficar em frente ao seu rosto. – A casa dos destemidos, como meu pai sempre disse. Você está sendo destemida agora?

– Não...

– Você merece ser uma bruxa. Sabe como eu sei disso? Não é pelo seu sangue, não é pela família que você veio... é porque essa varinha pertence a você. Não tente destruir algo que pertence a você... só porque alguém te disse que você não merece. Tudo bem? – perguntei, estendendo a varinha rachada a ela.

Hesitou, olhando para os destroços.

– E você está aqui em Hogwarts para aprender a se proteger – continuei. – E eu conheço uma garota, talvez a garota mais brilhante que eu conheci em minha vida, que é nascida-trouxa como você. E... eu não acho que o mundo bruxo seria o mesmo sem ela. Não será o mesmo sem você, também, se sair de Hogwarts.

– Você _acha_? – ela limpou os olhos com a manga do uniforme. – Acha... acha que vou fazer alguma diferença aqui?

– Todo mundo faz. Então, Melinda, volte a ser bruxa para orgulhar a Grifinória com sua coragem.

Ela pegou a varinha de minha mão. Passou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me deu um forte abraço. Saiu correndo dizendo que precisava enviar uma carta a mãe pedindo para comprar outra varinha. Voltou instantes depois porque havia se esquecido de abraçar Lily também.

Quando eu e Lily ficamos sozinhos, ela não saiu de cima da mesa, nem mesmo quando me sentei ao seu lado.

– Vou pedir desculpas a Stebbins – eu contei depois do nosso silêncio.

Ela cruzou os braços, fazendo um muxoxo. Achei que era para mim, desacreditada, mas na verdade foi por outro motivo.

– Aquele idiota covarde.

Assustei com o que ouvi, mas foi um susto bom.

– É tão bom te ouvir brava com outra pessoa, Evans. O que ele fez?

– Fugiu como uma garotinha assustada quando ouviu que Mary Macdonalds havia sido assassinada no Três Vassouras. – Disse aquilo muito inconformada, brava, decepcionada.

– Então garotos que fogem como garotinhas assustadas não estão na sua lista de homens dos seus sonhos.

– Não, definitivamente.

– Vou anotar.

Ela se deixou sorrir por um instante. Depois de um tempinho silencioso, talvez com nós dois pensando na mesma coisa... eu acabei dizendo:

– Escute, peço desculpa por ter tentado te beijar aquele dia. Daquele jeito. Foi inapropriado. Você não sente o mesmo que eu sinto, eu devia respeitar isso. Eu, nesse momento, dou a minha palavra... nunca mais vou te chamar para sair.

Quis acreditar que aquela expressão dela foi de decepção. Então acrescentei:

– Vou te fazer _querer_ sair comigo. Porque eu não estava brincando quando eu disse que faria tudo por você.

Acho que fiz algo certo dessa vez, porque quando me aproximei um pouco apenas para inclinar meu rosto e encostar meus lábios na pele da bochecha dela, bem acima das inúmeras sardinhas, por menos tempo que eu desejaria mas por mais tempo que eu esperaria, ela não me empurrou.

Aproveitei sua permissão para acrescentar num sussurro:

– Você foi brilhante hoje, enfrentando Avery. Você é brilhante desde o dia em que a conheci. E sou apaixonado por você, Lily Evans.

Manteve-se muito calada depois que eu disse aquilo, mas não era como se eu dissesse para ela me responder de volta – eu só queria que ela soubesse disso, caso ainda tivesse alguma dúvida. Sorri antes de me afastar dela, o cheiroso perfume de seu cabelo ainda impregnando todas as minhas extremidades, para nunca me fazer esquecer. Ela trocou um olhar comigo e, só então, _só então_, eu girei meus calcanhares para sair da sala.


	13. Chapter 13

Uma vitória no Quadribol faria os alunos se despertarem para um pouco de alegria depois da terrível notícia sobre Mary Macdonalds. Como o Capitão do time, eu era responsável pela performance de cada um dos novos jogadores que coloquei. E eu estava apostando com a nova batedora...

– Marlene, não desconte o seu nervosismo nos alunos do primeiro ano – pedia Lily suplicante, enquanto as meninas se aproximavam dela na mesa da Grifinória para o café da manhã antes do jogo. Imediatamente, afastei meu corpo para o lado e esperei ansiosamente que Lily se sentasse no espaço.

E realmente se sentou, mas estava tentando acalmar uma Marlene McKinnon extremamente nervosa, zangada, impaciente, já com o seu uniforme, que não olhou para mim.

– Vai dar tudo certo – Alice prometeu, ao seu outro lado. – E se perderem...

– _Não pense nessa possibilidade, Alice! _– ela disse rispidamente. – Eu vou jogar pra ganhar. Não jogo por outra coisa!

– Ok, ok... Só estava dizendo que não é o fim do mundo perder uma partida...

– Marlene, desconte seu nervosismo na cara do Mulciber – eu disse e Lily se virou para mim, como se só tivesse percebido que sentou justamente ao meu lado naquele instante. Meu cabelo estava mais cumprido então os fios rebeldes insistiam em cair no meu rosto. Quando me olhei no espelho, naquela manhã, estava incrível. Abri um sorriso inclinado para Lily. – Bom dia, Evans.

– Bom dia, Potter.

– Tem razão, James... preciso canalizar a minha raiva e soltá-la no jogo de hoje. Bem na cara daquele sonserino miserável! – Marlene olhou para o prato vazio e engoliu em seco. – Não sei se vou conseguir comer...

– Não sei por que está tão nervosa, Marlene – eu disse.

– Não sei por que _você _consegue ser tão calmo!

– Er, talvez porque eu _sempre _capturo o pomo de ouro? Relaxa! Aproveite. Seja confiante. Eu gosto de confiança no meu time. Você se saiu bem no primeiro jogo... sabe que joga bem.

– É que os sonserinos ficam zombando quando uma garota é batedora... vocês sabem do que eles acham de garotas...

– Acho que é bem sexy – Sirius disse em voz alta quando se sentou a frente de Marlene, no outro lado da mesa. – As mais nervosas são as melhores na cama.

– Isso foi tão inapropriado – Alice disse, embora estivesse sorrindo.

– Desde quando Sirius Black é apropriado, de qualquer forma? – brincou Lily.

– Só acredito que a honestidade é a melhor política – ele disse, sem se abalar. – Boa sorte hoje, McKinnon. Vou ficar te observando.

Deu uma piscadela, enquanto o pessoal da Grifinória tirava sarro dos dois. Mas Marlene, pela primeira vez naquela manhã, abriu um largo sorriso.

Eu tirei o sorriso do _meu_ rosto para dizer inconformado:

– Eu achei que você só assistisse ao jogos por minha causa, Padfoot. Vou ficar chateado de não saber que está olhando para mim da arquibancada.

Elas deram mais risadas.

– Prongs, eu já tenho você por vinte quatro horas. Não seja egoísta, vamos deixar um pouco para as garotas também.

Foi bom ouvir a risada de Lily com as amigas ao meu lado. Desde a morte de Mary Macdonalds, eu reparei que ela estava séria e calada, mas ouvi-la rir fez com que eu me sentisse calmo e tranquilo para o jogo.

Quando o horário do jogo ficou próximo, fui com meu time até os gramados do campo de Quadribol. Torcedores passavam por nós para chegarem as arquibancadas, suas bandeiras da Grifinória já no ar, indicando que eles esperavam o melhor de mim e do meu time.

Falei para Marlene avisar ao time que os encontraria mais tarde, eu precisava fazer uma coisa antes, um ritual que adquiri desde o ano passado depois que meu pai morreu.

Afastei-me do pessoal que batia nas minhas costas para me desejar boa sorte e, em um canto sem que ninguém visse, eu tirei o cachecol da Grifinória, surrado e rasgado, que uma vez, há muito tempo, pertencera ao meu pai em sua época. As faixas douradas eram mais finas do que as que eram atualmente... Fui colocá-lo ao redor do meu pescoço, mas estava fazendo um calor muito insuportável.

– James? – a voz de Lily soou do outro lado. Passava com Alice por perto. Eu olhei para elas. – Não vai se aquecer para o jogo? – Ela reparou no cachecol e sorriu. – Está bem aquecido, pelo visto. Por que está usando um cachecol nesse calor?

O tecido começou a me coçar, mas eu não podia jogar sem a presença dele em campo. Meu pai nunca deixou de assistir a um jogo meu quando estava vivo...

– Preciso de um favor seu – eu disse, desenrolando o cachecol. – Use ele?

– Por que eu faria isso?

– Pois ele me pinica quando estou jogando, não posso usá-lo em campo.

– James Potter tem um amuleto da sorte? – ela disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas, enquanto sorria, e olhando de mim para o cachecol e do cachecol para mim. – Bom, se faz _tanta_ questão...

– Não faço questão. Só é muito importante pra mim.

Nós nos encaramos por um tempinho. Ela viu o quão sério eu estava e, meio hesitante, estendeu o braço para pegá-lo de minha mão. Mas eu fiz outra coisa. Eu envolvi o cachecol por trás de sua nuca, as duas pontas opostas descendo por seus ombros. Eu sorri, quando isso a fez ficar um pouco próxima do meu corpo. Tinha ficado grande nela.

– Obrigado. Cuide bem dele, era do meu pai.

A expressão dela foi adorável. Como de alguém que havia sido designada a uma tarefa de proteger o tesouro mais precioso do mundo.

– James, não posso fazer isso... _era do seu pai_... Eu não posso, eu não tenho a permissão de usá-lo assim e...

– Ele não se importaria. – Sorri para Alice atrás dela, que estava com a expressão surpresa. – Até a festa de comemoração, meninas.

Mas não teve festa de comemoração. Apenas me lembrava dos primeiros minutos do jogo. Estava disputado e violento, como se a Sonserina não quisesse apenas ganhar, mas também machucar cada um de nós. Talvez eu não estivesse concentrado o suficiente, distraído com algumas coisas, porque não vi o balaço que chegou a minha direção. Diziam que o melhor jogador de Quadribol aguentava o balaço no rosto sem deixar de cair na vassoura. Por alguns minutos, eu consegui me segurar nela... mas foi no momento em que eu voava perto das arquibancadas, então a vassoura perdeu o rumo e chocou em direção a arquitetura de madeira. Perdi minha consciência ao sentir o gramado contra meu corpo.

Acordei algumas horas depois, na ala hospitalar, com Sirius, Remus, Peter e os jogadores do meu time ao redor da minha cama.

– Nunca achamos que esse dia chegaria, cara – disse Sirius com seu cabeção na minha visão embaçada. Senti a dor latejando na lateral do meu rosto.

– _Nós... perdemos_?

– James! – era a voz de Marlene. – James, eu sou horrível! Eu devia estar lá para te proteger, mas o idiota do Wilkinson _segurou _minha vassoura e me impediu... Ah, James, a culpa é toda minha!

– Mas não se preocupe – apressou-se a dizer Remus. – Já demos um jeito em Mulciber pelo balaço que ele tacou na sua cara.

– O que vocês fizeram? Me orgulhem – pedi.

– Sabe a Torre da Grifinória e aquela estátua com as espadas? Digamos que ele ficará por um bom tempo pendurado – disse Sirius. – Dependendo se a cueca dele for resistente.

Apesar de estarem nervosos, ele riram um pouquinho. Eu também abri um sorriso, feliz por eles terem aprendido bastante coisa comigo.

– Sem comemoração hoje? – eu perguntei fracamente.

– Bom, depende do seu ponto de vista, cara – disse Sirius e ele abriu um sorrisão. E depois contou: – Eu realmente nunca vi Lily Evans daquele jeito.

Sentei rapidamente na cama, ignorando os avisos dele sobre não poder me sentar na cama.

– _Daquele jeito _como?

– Tipo... _realmente_ preocupada. _Realmente _nervosa. _Realmente _desesperada. Por você!

– Cadê ela?

– Eu não sei, Alice disse que ela correu depressa para a Sala Comunal quando viu o que aconteceu com você... Meu palpite? Foi chorar!

Eles estavam felizes por mim.

– Preciso ver ela...

– Madame Promfrey não vai deixar você sair – disse Marlene depressa.

– Sirius e eu sempre temos um plano para isso.

Levantei-me da cama e Sirius trocou de lugar comigo. Foi fácil dessa vez, porque a cama estava envolta de pessoas, então Madame Promfrey não reparou que era eu mesmo quem estava saindo daquele lugar.

Mesmo com dor de cabeça, zonzo com as poções, eu fui até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Quando eu entrei, Lily se levantou depressa do sofá.

– Eu não mereço usar o cachecol do seu pai – ela falou baixinho. Havia dobrado-o com muito cuidado para então chegar perto de mim para devolvê-lo. Não conseguia me encarar, como se estivesse envergonhada. – Eu só dei azar... você se machucou. Desculpe, James, desculpe.

– Tudo bem, Lily...

– Não está tudo bem. Você não devia ter feito isso, foi uma responsabilidade imensa segurar o cachecol. Eu não era a pessoa certa. Devia ter deixado Sirius segurar, devia mesmo. E _por que _está sorrindo?

– Você é a pessoa certa – eu disse. – Só porque perdemos o jogo, não significa que o cachecol não tenha dado alguma sorte. Os caras da Sonserina queriam machucar, talvez algo terrível fosse acontecer se você não estivesse com o cachecol... a verdade é que ele é apenas uma presença do meu pai, quem me dá sorte mesmo é você.

Deve ter sido a pancada na cabeça. Soou bem patético, eu sei, mas Lily não riu.

– Jogo sempre pensando em ganhar por você – continuei. – Acho que hoje pensei demais e acabei me distraindo, mas a culpa não é sua se me faz sentir assim. Não se culpe.

Ela jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me abraçou. Fez isso de um jeito desajeitado, tanto que seu braço bateu em meus óculos e o tirou do apoio do meu nariz, mas não me importei. Ela me abraçou e estava cheirosa. Disse muito perto do meu ouvido, fazendo tudo em mim se arrepiar:

– Teria ganhado o jogo, James.

Apoiou as mechas do cabelo atrás das orelhas quando voltamos a nos olhar e, mordendo os lábios antes de abrir um sorriso, passou por mim para sair.

Nunca recebi um abraço dela quando venci, mas recebi quando perdi.

Vencer não era tudo.

Fiquei parado na sala e ajeitei meus óculos sobre a base do meu nariz. Olhei para o pano antigo das minhas mãos, dobrados por Lily com sua gentileza. Acho que o cachecol do meu pai me deu mais sorte do que eu esperava.


	14. Chapter 14

_**"Ela começou a sair com ele no sétimo ano, depois que James sossegou e parou de azarar as pessoas só para se divertir." **– Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix  
_

* * *

Era possível que uma motocicleta mágica fosse mais veloz do que uma vassoura de corrida. A que Sirius comprou nas nossas férias de verão de 1977 excedia os limites de velocidade dos radares de Londres.

A Triumph Bonneville possuía um ronco mais poderoso do que os de Peter e seus motores eram largos e potentes. Sirius dirigia com um sorriso maravilhado no rosto, como se seu sonho estivesse sendo realizado. Quando alcançamos uma velocidade _impossível_, ele berrou todo o ar de seus pulmões. Eu o acompanhei, sentado como carona no side-car, segurando com toda a força até as extremidades dos meus dedos ficarem brancas.

O motivo da pressa? Estávamos sendo perseguidos por _três _Comensais da Morte. Nada de bom acontece quando você bisbilhota o Caldeirão Furado tarde da noite, ou bebe uísque de fogo_demais_.

– Acha que os despistamos? – gritei.

– Tem uma luz vermelha e azul nos seguindo!

Olhei para trás. Era um carro.

Pudemos escutar o som alto da voz do policial como se ele estivesse falando em um mega-fone.

– Parem o veículo, imediatamente!

Sirius demorou um pouco para obedecê-lo. Não teria obedecido se a rua que entramos na cidade não tivesse um beco sem saída. Sirius freou tão rápido que a moto quase derrapou, mas ele não deixou que colidíssemos com a parede de tijolos. Fiquei meio zonzo quando estacionamos, mas só chacoalhei a cabeça e passei a mão nos cabelos, sorrindo pela adrenalina.

O veículo da polícia trouxa parou, os pneus raspando pelo asfalto. O beco era apertado para as portas de ambos os lados se abrirem, então os dois caras que saíram do veículo tiveram certa dificuldade para isso.

– Saiam da moto!

Foi como ouvir McGonagall, porém mais bigoduda e pesada. Por isso, quando Sirius e eu obedecemos ao comando do policial, tínhamos um sorriso no rosto que pareceu enfurecê-lo ainda mais.

– Sem capacetes! – gritou apontando para nossas respectivas cabeças. As luzes azuis do carro ofuscavam nossa visão. – Excedendo o limite de velocidade por uma... considerável quantia! Não parando para a polícia!

– Nós adoraríamos parar para um papo – eu disse, ajeitando os óculos. – Só que estamos tentando-

– Não seja insolente comigo, estão encrencados! – gritou o segundo policial. – Nomes!

– Nomes? – Sirius franziu a testa, pensativo. – Er, bem, vamos ver. Existe Wilberforce... Bathsheba... Elvendork...

– E o legal desse aí é que você pode usar para menino ou menina – eu acrescentei.

O segundo policial lançou um olhar furioso.

– Ah! Os _nossos _nomes, você quis dizer? – perguntou Sirius. – Devia ter dito antes. Esse aqui é James Potter e eu sou Sirius Black!

– As coisas vão ficar seriamente pretas para vocês em um instante, seus insolentezin-

Uma movimentação atrás deles nos alarmou. Três pontos na escuridão do beco indicavam que os comensais do Caldeirão Furado estavam se aproximando... Só podiam ser eles, já que estavam voando em nossa direção no estreito beco, com vassouras.

Os policiais não viram.

Sirius e eu sacamos as varinhas por um reflexo rápido. Isso despertou os policiais:

– _Baquetas? _Engraçadinhos vocês, não? Certo, estamos prendendo vocês sob a acusação de...

Com o aceno da varinha de Sirius, o carro se ergueu por suas rodas traseiras. Os policiais se embolaram com a visão disso, caindo no chão. Foi bem na hora que ouvimos três baques ensurdecedores, indicando cada um dos três idiotas se chocando de encontro ao carro.

Isso nos deu vantagem. Voltamos para a motocicleta. Sirius pulou no assento e ligou novamente o motor. Com o queixo despencado, o policial conseguiu nos encarar.

– Muito obrigado! – a voz de Sirius se fundiu a engrenagem. – Te devemos uma!

– Sim, foi muito bom conhecê-los! – eu disse. – E não se esqueçam. Elvendor! É unissex!

Sirius girou o guidão e pegou vôo pelo céu do beco. Escapamos por pouco.

Nossas férias de verão foram assim. Sirius não voltou mais para a sua família, uma vez que ele havia sido deserdado, e decidiu encontrar um local para morar sozinho com o dinheiro que ele herdou de um de seus tios que não o odiava. Além de uma moto, é claro.

Com a nossa vontade de fazer alguma diferença nesse mundo, entramos em encrencas com Comensais da Morte, então a última coisa que eu estava esperando era receber _aquela_ coruja de Hogwarts, logo no fim de agosto. Trazia consigo uma caixinha e, dentro dela, um distintivo.

Sirius, que passava os últimos dias de férias em casa, viu o que eu estava segurando e se levantou tão depressa que tropeçou. Olhou assustado para o distintivo.

Era de material dourado, revestido com as iniciais "MC".

– Dumbledore deve ter achado que Moony está passando as férias aqui – eu quis me convencer disso diante da expressão de Sirius.

Mas a coruja ainda tinha mais um envelope. Quando o abri, não escondi minha surpresa.

_Prezado Sr. James Potter,_

_Sinto orgulho em nomeá-lo o novo Monitor-Chefe da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Fique atento para os horários e as regras contidas nesse envelope. Lembrando que sua função como Monitor-Chefe deve ser exercida a partir do dia 1º de Setembro, nem um dia a mais e nem um dia a menos. Espero um bom e proveitoso trabalho._

_Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

– Bom, aqui está a prova concreta de que ele está ficando mesmo caduco, coitado – lamentou Sirius enquanto analisava o distintivo sob a luz do sol refletida da janela do quarto. – Nomeando Prongs como o Monitor-Chefe! Ele sabe quem voc que andou aprontando nesses últimos anos, por acaso?

Peguei meu distintivo de volta de sua mão.

Ele se assustou com minha expressão.

– Você está lisonjeado! – notou horrorizado.

– Dumbledore está confiando em mim, como não posso ficar lisonjeado? Depois de tudo o que a gente aprontou...

Ele cruzou os braços, dando um sorrisinho.

– Só está feliz assim porque sabe que _obviamente_ Lily pegou o posto de Monitora-Chefe e vocês andarão juntinhos esse ano.

Ele fez as pontas dos dedos de suas mãos se tocaram, simulando beijinhos, bem idiota.

– É um bônus, caro Padfoot, é um _bônus_.

Se isso acontecesse há dois anos provavelmente eu estaria debochando de mim mesmo. Mas naquele ano não. Pousei meu distintivo em minha mesinha perto da cama e todas as vezes que eu passei por ele, parei para olhá-lo com certo orgulho. Meu pai ficaria feliz, e faltou _isso aqui_ para minha mãe pedir para o Profeta Diário anunciar a novidade.

Eu fui nomeado o Monitor-Chefe pelo diretor _em pessoa_ – eu poderia dar ordens, ser o exemplo, ser admirado e mostrar a Lily Evans que eu não era mais o cafajeste, tirano e arrogante que ela conheceu nos nossos primeiros anos de Hogwarts. Seria uma ironia, entretanto, dar o _bom _exemplo. Eu não fui, digamos, um bom exemplo para ninguém.

Remus não ficou chateado quando eu lhe contei que Dumbledore me nomeara o Monitor-Chefe, no dia que nos reencontramos no trem para a última viagem a Hogwarts. Peter tinha franzido a testa e comentado:

– Mas achei que Moony seria o escolhido!

Remus apenas deu uma risada.

– Eu também achei. Mas acho que entendo a escolha de Dumbledore. Quem sabe designando essa responsabilidade a você, finalmente tome jeito, Prongs.

– Lembrando que uma vez Maroto... _sempre _Maroto. Nossas noites de Lua Cheia não vão acabar – prometi a eles.

– E azarações?

– Passinhos de bebês, amigos, passinhos de bebês. Só porque tenho um distintivo não quer dizer que vou virar o maior exemplo de responsabilidade em Hogwarts de repente.

Foi logo na primeira manhã de Hogwarts que eu senti o peso do distintivo em meu peito enquanto andava pelo corredor movimentado.

– Arrume os cadarços! Sou Monitor-Chefe, não me encare desse jeito. Você aí, não me deixe vê-lo puxando o cabelo daquela menina de novo. Ei! Não corra perto de mim! Já quer que eu tire dez pontos da Sonserina no primeiro dia de aula? E cem pontos a mais para você, meu lírio, por iluminar o caminho com essa beleza estonteante.

Lily cruzou os braços quando paramos um de frente para o outro no meio do corredor. Eu abri um largo e orgulhoso sorriso, quando estufei o peito e fiz questão de que ela observasse o brilho do meu distintivo. Lily estava linda, os cabelos soltos e os brincos delineando os melhores traços delicados do rosto, especialmente seu nariz fino. Senti falta dela naquele verão. Três meses sem vê-la era tempo suficiente para observar certas mudanças e melhorias, não somente em sua postura, como também em seu corpo. Ela também carregava o distintivo no peito. Olhei para a região, com um sorrisinho, depois voltei a encarar seus olhos, que eram ainda mais atraentes.

– Eu não sou seu _lírio_, Potter. E já abusando do poder? – ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Apenas aproveitando oportunidades, Evans, apenas _aproveitando_.

Ela descruzou os braços e começamos a andar juntos, lado a lado, mesmo ritmo. Eu me sentia poderoso naquele momento, fazendo algo ao lado de Lily Evans.

– Preparada para nossa primeira ronda como os Monitores-Chefes mais atraentes que Hogwarts já teve?

– Meu Deus, você está _mesmo _empolgado. Achei que eu teria que arrastá-lo para as tarefas.

– Tantas coisas que ainda não conhece sobre mim – soltei um suspiro teatralmente. – Qual é a nossa missão?

– Bom... temos que observar o andamento dos novos monitores do quinto ano. Se eles estão seguindo as regras e tudo o mais.

– Sim. E depois?

– Escrevermos um relatório sobre os rendimentos de cada um deles. Quantas detenções eles deram? De que forma eles resolveram alguma situação... essas coisas.

– Escrever? – vacilei um pouco. – Essa parte é só com você, né?

– Não, essa parte é _nossa_. Você escreve a dos monitores, e eu escrevo a das monitoras. Precisamos enviar esses relatórios ao diretor no fim de cada mês.

– Ah, eu sabia que o poder sempre vinha com algum preço.

Ela abriu um sorrisinho.

– Achei que o preço maior para você pagar seria, afinal de contas, ter que seguir regras, uma vez que passou sete anos ignorando a existência delas.

– Bom, há certos sacrifícios que valem a pena. Passaremos mais tempos juntos e eu não trocaria isso por nada.

– Não posso negar, é verdade que teremos que nos aguentar. Por isso espero que se comporte.

– Ei, você está olhando para o Monitor-Chefe agora, e não somente o bonito, bem-humorado, Capitão do time da Grifinória, mestre em azarações, James Charlus Potter.

– Mais uma coisa para exibir – lamentou, embora não soasse nervosa.

O tempo todo fiquei com uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-la, profundamente. Sentir o gosto da boca dela na minha, de saber como era o beijo dela. Passava de curiosidade a necessidade, mas desde aquele dia que ela me impediu de seguir com os meus impulsos... prometi a mim mesmo que me controlaria e não daria um passo sequer sem ter a plena certeza de que ela cederia. Por isso, mesmo que fosse um sacrifício, eu me contentava em conversar com ela, tentar mantê-la sorrindo pelo máximo de tempo. Não era o suficiente, mas, pelo menos, era melhor do que tê-la me olhando de uma forma desgostosa e reprovadora.

Minha prioridade, naquele ano, era manter Lily Evans o mais perto de mim. E se isso significasse mostrar algum tipo de responsabilidade, então que seja. Eu tentaria parar de azarar qualquer um pela frente... ou, como sendo esse um costume difícil de largar, evitaria que ela me encontrasse fazendo isso.

O sétimo ano em Hogwarts nunca prometeu ser um ano tranquilo, e realmente não foi. Sempre consegui manejar meu tempo para as lições, para as excelentes notas e para aprender novos feitiços, adquirir habilidade e sempre buscar a utilidade do Mapa do Maroto. Mas as minhas obrigações como Capitão do time de Quadribol e Monitor-Chefe estavam ocupando o tempo livre que usualmente tivemos ao longo dos anos, então não tínhamos tempo nem para ficarmos entediados. McGonagall sugeriu que eu passasse o posto de Capitão para alguém do sexto ano e acho que ela ficou bem nervosa quando eu disse que ela estava ficando caduca se achava que eu ia fazer isso. "Posso dar contar, professora."

E realmente dei conta.

O namoro de Dorcas com Remus pareceu, de alguma forma, juntar nossos respectivos grupos de amigos no final de semana em Hogsmeade. Aproveitávamos causando gargalhadas em Rosmerta, que parecia nunca se cansar de nossa presença.

Talvez Sirius estivesse mais maduro ou mais alto, porque Rosmerta lançava olhares provocadores a ele. Aceitava com muita boa vontade os flertes e, certo fim de semana, ela pediu para Sirius ajudá-la no estoque do Três Vassouras. _Consertar alguma coisa..._ Não soubemos o que foi, mas soubemos que resultou em Sirius saindo de lá com a camisa virada do avesso.

– Um cavalheiro nunca se gaba das suas conquistas – citou, quando voltou a se sentar a mesa e viu nossas expressões. Eles tinham ficado tempo demais dentro daquele local.

De alguma forma, quando Sirius sorriu e bebeu a cerveja indicando tudo o que ele fez com Rosmerta sem precisar de palavras, Marlene foi embora.

– Prongs, estou preocupado com você – ele disse para mim uma vez. Eu estava tocando uma gaita que comprei em uma loja trouxa nas férias. Eu só sabia assoprar, não saía um som muito legal, mas era divertido. – Somos melhores amigos, já te contei tudo o que fiz com algumas garotas... E você está enrolando. Enrolando pra transar. Quero dizer, veja a Helena Jones. Quis voltar com você duas vezes desde o ano passado mesmo depois que você deu o pé na bunda dela. E agora tem essa garota do quinto ano que parece ter um fetiche por você... toda hora quase te mostrando o sutiã, e você fica aí tocando essa gaita estúpida e suspirando Lily Evans.

Depois que ele terminou de despejar aquilo para mim, eu apenas fiz um longo som no instrumento. Isso o fez pegá-lo da minha boca e tacá-lo longe, para fora da _torre_, chegando a quebrar o vidro da janela do nosso dormitório. Nunca mais vi aquela gaita.

– Sou seu amigo, Prongs. Sei que gosta da Lily, cara... e ela é uma garota legal, mas... sei lá, talvez você esteja perdendo tempo...

– _Gosto _da Lily? – estreitei os olhos, levantando-me. – Não me interesso por outra.

– Não me leve a mal, tenho o maior respeito por ela, principalmente depois do jeito que ela desarmou o Mulciber. Só não quero ver você aí na punheta, cara.

– Era _gaita_.

Ele riu.

– Mesma coisa. E se você cedesse pra safadinha do quinto ano? Só uma vez. Botar ciúmes na Evans, quem sabe... Ouvi dizer que Roran McBride já chamou ela pra Hogsmeade no Halloween... e ela vai com ele, Prongs.

_Roran McBride_. O artilheiro da _Corvinal_. Um dos meus _rivais_ no meu esporte predileto, saindo com a garota que eu _queria_?

Comecei a respirar pesadamente. Isso se canalizou em um ciúme poderoso, forte o suficiente para eu começar a sentir raiva e, sem pensar, andar depressa pela Sala Comunal mesmo sendo três horas da madrugada. Não pensei, sentindo raiva de Lily, raiva por um motivo que eu não sabia explicar, tanta raiva que eu não me importei em ir até o seu dormitório feminino e bater na porta. Três batidas. Seis. Doze.

– O QUE VOCÊ QUER!?

Ela abriu a porta e sua expressão era de intensa raiva e incômodo.

Meu punho parou bem no ar.

Eu tentei continuar com raiva dela, tentei mesmo. A forma como ela parecia estar ignorando o meu esforço... a forma como ela nunca cedia facilmente... parecia que estava me fazendo de idiota. E ainda, queixando-se por eu ser um arrogante numa vassoura, ia sair com o idiota do McBride!_McBride!_ Ele se exibia na vassoura tanto quanto eu. O pior disso tudo? Ele. Nem. Sequer. Era. Bom! Eu, pelo menos, era excelente. Tinha motivos para me gabar, para me exibir. Ele não.

Mas quando ela abriu aquela porta, toda essa raiva sumiu. Meu peito ficou bem pesado. Ela estava com os cabelos despenteados – geralmente penteava-os liso e perfeito, mas vê-lo daquele jeito despretensioso era absolutamente sensual – e o rosto contraído de sono misturado com a raiva por ter sido acordada. A alça do pijama _fino_ deslizou por seu ombro nu, indicando que ela não tinha _nada_embaixo do tecido...

Ela era magnífica. Não podia culpar outros caras por quererem ter essa visão o tempo todo. Podia culpar a mim mesmo... por ser um idiota, alguém que achava que ela deveria gostar de mim. Ela não precisava... sentir o mesmo que eu sentia. Ela não tinha nenhuma obrigação.

Mas eu precisava ter certeza. Ter certeza de que eu teria alguma chance, em algum momento.

– Potter! – ela chamou outra vez, muito cansada. – _O que você quer_?

_Eu vou tentar. Eu vou tentar de novo. Se ela me empurrar, juro que vou desistir. Juro que vou desistir dela._

– James, quando você recuperar sua voz, me acorde outra vez às três horas da manhã para NADA, ok? Boa noite.

– Lily? – a voz abafada de Alice chamou dentro do breu do quarto delas. – Quem é que ta aí uma hora dessas...?

– _Mande embora, Lily! _– era a voz nervosa de Marlene.

Lily olhou para elas, colocando a alça da blusa para cima do ombro novamente. Isso me despertou. Ia responder alguma coisa, fechando a porta, mas fui rápido.

Eu a puxei para fora de seu quarto e a encostei na parede ao lado da porta. Ela era delicada. Lily olhou para mim bem séria. Ela pareceu ter acordado de repente; o sono não existia mais.

Até aquele momento ela não me empurrou. Eu verifiquei todos os traços do seu rosto, mas demorei mais nos lábios. Não fui apressadamente até eles... Com as duas mãos segurei cada lado de seu rosto, afogando os dedos numa parte do cabelo ruivo despenteado.

Seu olhar não estava mais correspondendo ao meu, porque tinha se direcionado para a minha boca. Ela estava verificando a minha boca, se ela se aproximaria... se eu _ousaria_.

Foi um momento fantástico. Ela _cederia_. Ela ia beijar também.

Ela estava _fechando_ os olhos antecipadamente, mas os abriu depressa, num susto. Sobressaltados, fomos interrompidos quando a porta da Torre se abriu e era Minerva McGonagall trazendo um grupo de meninos do primeiro ano que, claramente, foram pegos tentando explorar o castelo. Ela estava ralhando com eles.

Nos afastamos depressa. Lily limpou a garganta e tirou o cabelo do rosto. Lançou uns rápidos olhares para mim antes de descer as escadas e ajudar McGonagall a levar os garotos de volta para o dormitório deles, porque ela era uma Monitora-Chefe muito dedicada.

Na manhã seguinte, na mesa da Grifinória, estávamos bastante cordiais um com o outro.

– Pode me passar a colher, Potter?

– Claro, Evans. Me passe a xícara, por favor?

Quando fui alcançar o chá, ela tentou o mesmo e as pontas de seus dedos roçaram as costas da minha mão. Imediatamente ela levou uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha. Nesse momento, Marlene lhe perguntou alguma coisa, e ela forçou um sorriso.

Ela manteve-se bem rígida e calada durante as aulas daquela manhã. Estive observando ela o tempo todo, na primeira carteira. Houve um momento na aula que Slughorn lhe fez uma pergunta. Ela corou vagarosamente.

– Desculpe, professor, poderia repetir a pergunta, por favor?

Nunca achei que o fato de sermos populares entre nossos amigos fosse, de alguma forma, nos atrapalhar. Assim que o período das aulas terminou, fui tentar alcançá-la em sua mesa para conversarmos, mas Sirius apoiou seus braços em mim para me contar uma novidade, Peter começou a fazer perguntas e Moony queria me mostrar alguma coisa... No caso de Lily, as amigas não pararam de sugerir onde deveriam passar a tarde no sábado de Halloween e queriam a opinião dela. Eles nos afastaram para lugares opostos.

Finalmente, o horário da ronda chegou.

Estávamos bem silenciosos, absortos, Lily com as mãos juntas à frente do corpo e eu com as minhas nos bolsos. Sabia que ela estava pensando que, se McGonagall não tivesse entrado naquele momento, ela teria me beijado na noite anterior.

– Ouvi dizer que McBride irá lhe comprar umas cervejas amanteigadas amanhã em Hogsmeade – puxei assunto olhando para os dedos. Odiava silêncio.

– Ouviu dizer?

– É uma fonte confiável.

– A mesma fonte que espalhou para Hogwarts que Emmeline Vance tinha adquirido Varíola de Dragão nas férias passadas?

Piadinha de mal gosto a do Sirius, só porque Emmeline Vance espalhou para as meninas que Sirius Black não era _tudo aquilo _na cama.

– Então não é verdade?

– McBride pode ter sugerido a oferta.

_Por que estávamos falando tão cordialmente? Aqueles distintivos não estavam nos fazendo bem_.

– Mas não aceitei – ela acrescentou, antes que eu transparecesse minha decepção.

Olhei para ela ao meu lado.

– Então não sou o único que sofre com as suas rejeições. Isso é reconfortante, de algum modo. Eu seria intrometido por perguntar o motivo dele ter merecido sua rejeição?

– Sim, seria – ela disse com muita sinceridade. – Mas desde quando você se importa em não ser? A princípio falei que eu pensaria na possibilidade de sair com ele, mas depois que ele espalhou para os amigos que eu _realmente _ia sair com ele, bem, não tive mais vontade.

– Babaca.

Ela continuou olhando para frente. Mordeu os lábios, respirou profundamente e finalmente disse:

– De qualquer forma, eu não poderia ir a Hogsmeade amanhã, já que o professor Slughorn estará fazendo uma festa de Halloween do clube.

Não sei por que mas toda vez que ela vinha com esse papo do clube do Slugue eu tinha vontade de rir.

– Uma festa de Halloween? E vocês vão vestidos do quê? De pequenos Slughorns? Seria tão fofo. E iriam ficar numa rodinha ali tomando seus chazinhos e contando sobre seus feitos admiradores! Além disso, posso até imaginar, aquele Wilkinson tentando te chamar pra dançar e você, toda pomposa-

– Pois caçoe – ela disse dessa vez brava. – Continue caçoando, James, ele deu a permissão de convidarmos alguém que não fosse necessariamente _parte _do clube... Bem que eu gostaria de ver a sua cara ao se divertir por lá.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Apenas acho que você quebraria a sua cara de deboche se soubesse que o Clube do Slugue pode ser-

Eu parei de andar, aproximando-me dela, ficando a sua frente.

– Não. O que quer dizer com isso? Isso é um convite? Lily, não brinca comigo.

– Bom, até seria um convite se você não tirasse tanto sarro-

– Eu disse que o Clube do Slugue é uma coisa ruim? Eu nunca disse, de fato, amo o Clube do Slugue.

Ela girou os olhos.

– Lily – eu disse de novo. – Isso é mesmo um convite?

– Eu só quero que você _pare _de caçoar.

– Quer outra coisa também, quer sair comigo. Você quer sair comigo.

– Olha, não venha tirando satisfação agora... não _estrague _tudo. É só um simples convite! Não gosto que caçoe do Clube e gostaria de dar a oportunidade de você conhecê-lo melhor.

– Por que isso seria tão importante para você?

_Não faça perguntas, James! Aceite! Lily Evans. Quer. Sair. Com. Você._

– Não sei – mentiu Lily, pois ela sabia. Fechou os olhos como se estivesse lutando contra um monte de coisa dentro dela. – Talvez... talvez... eu também queira dar uma oportunidade a você... Potter, só diga sim ou não.

Olhei profundamente para ela, passei um dedo pela mecha do seu cabelo, e eu disse:

– Você só pode ser louca de achar que ainda preciso responder. Eu não consigo dizer não pra você. Não _quero _dizer não para você. Nem que eu for esmagado por um trasgo, nem que amanhã, por algum motivo, eu pegue varíola de Dragão de Emmeline Vance, nem que eu seja atropelado por um testrálio, nem que um hipogrifo apareça hoje a noite no meu dormitório para me-

– James – ela me interrompeu e sua expressão era de alguém que estava tentando não sorrir muito. – Deu pra entender... Nos vemos amanhã então.

E se afastou depressa, mesmo que a ronda não tivesse terminado.

Eu estava louco para gritar ao mundo que Lily Evans ia sair comigo, mas me contive. Depois que ela recusou sair com McBride por ele ter espalhado para todo mundo que ia sair com ela e, só por isso, ela perdeu a vontade, eu não podia fazer nenhuma besteira até lá.

Mas comecei a meio que desconfiar que ela tivesse recusado McBride por outro motivo... Ela não estava interessada _nele_.

Aquela sexta-feira foi lua cheia, portanto Sirius, Peter, eu e Moony corríamos pela Floresta Proibida até os locais mais longes e extremos do terreno de Hogwarts. Passamos boa parte da noite em uma colina que nos dava a visão privilegiada do horizonte. Estava iluminada pela lua cheia. Se eu estivesse em minha forma humana nesse momento, eu estaria sorrindo, apreciando a paisagem. Eu não era de ficar _apreciando _paisagens, mas era impossível deixar de imaginar se Lily estivesse ali naquele momento, vendo o que _eu _via...

A beleza da paisagem, em alguns minutos, tornou-se obscura. As gramas começaram a perder sua cor viva e eu tive a pior sensação da minha vida. A sensação de que eu estava caindo infinitamente de uma vassoura, a sensação de que mais alguém, naquele castelo, morreria. Meus olhos de cervo captaram movimentos suspeitos. Sirius também teve essa impressão, pois olhou para a mesma direção, farejando.

Vultos negros, no máximo meia dúzia deles, aproximavam-se. Vultos que não tinham pernas, estavam _flutuando _por cima do extenso lago que, com a passagem deles, tornava-se negro e sem vida.

Moony fez um uivo e fugiu, o lobo espantado com a aproximação dos Dementadores. Por isso me senti seguro para voltar a ser humano. Apanhei minha varinha e gritei:

– _Expecto Patronum_!

Foi na primeira tentativa. Eu ainda não havia adquirido habilidade para fazer um Patrono, impossível me concentrar na lembrança mais feliz. O estranho foi que ao ver o cervo prateado saindo de um feixe de luz na ponta da minha varinha, eu não estava me concentrando em lembrança alguma.

Eu só estava... feliz. Eu estava pensando em Lily Evans.

_Meu Patrono é um cervo. Como minha forma animaga. Como a forma masculina do Patrono dela..._

O cervo trotou em direção aos dementadores que se aproximavam para sugar a felicidade de Sirius, ainda em sua forma animaga. Não vi Peter em lugar algum.

Mas eram vários Dementadores, meu único cervo não sustentaria o poder de espantá-los. Enquanto três dissipavam, mais dois aproximavam-se fantasmagoricamente. Todas as minhas forças se esgotaram, e minhas pernas bambearam. Tive a sensação de ir ao enterro de todas as pessoas que eu amava e que eu nunca mais fosse ser feliz em minha vida... _eu queria morrer..._

Mas posso ter subestimado o poder do meu Patrono... Depois que a sensação desapareceu, dando lugar a uma angustiada sensação de pesar, percebi que meus sentidos começaram a falhar e, então, tudo escureceu.

No próximo momento que acordei, estava sentindo um peso estranho e foi quando me deparei com uma bola de pelos negros deitado na cama da ala hospitalar, bem ao meu pé. Era o cão negro. Era Sirius.

Ainda parecia ser bem cedo de manhã, pois o sol não estava iluminando o local. Madame Promfrey estava conversando com alguém, as vozes aos cochichos. _Por que Sirius ainda estava em sua forma animaga?_

Dumbledore surgiu da escuridão do canto da ala, onde conversava com Madame Promfrey, e se aproximou de minha cama.

– Boa noite, sr. Potter. Encontrei o cão trazendo-o pela Floresta Proibida, meio que o arrastando pela perna já que estava desmaiado. O que aconteceu?

– Demen... dementadores – eu respondi sem pesar a consequencia. Ele perguntaria o que eu estava fazendo a uma hora dessas na Floresta Proibida e descobriria sobre mim e meus amigos. – Meia dúzia deles... aproximando-se de Hogwarts...

Alarmado com a informação e sem nem mesmo duvidar dela, deu ordens rápidas a Madame Promfrey e, sem discutir, ela saiu depressa de sua ala hospitalar.

– Consegui espantar alguns – falei, sentindo dor de cabeça. – Mas... não foi o suficiente...

– Foi o suficiente. Não vimos nem um sinal de dementador pela escola. Mas acredito que esteja falando a verdade. Um Monitor-Chefe nunca mentiria...

Dizendo essas palavras, levou seus dedos para passarem a mão no cão deitado aos meus pés.

– O melhor amigo do homem – disse apenas com um breve sorriso. – Coma um pouco de chocolate, Potter, irá lhe fazer bem... podem voltar para o dormitório, não precisam passar a madrugada aqui.

É claro que Dumbledore _sabia_.

Olhei para ele, agradecido por não fazer perguntas. Mas eu queria fazer.

– Professor...? Por que Azkaban enviaria seus dementadores para o castelo?

– Ótima pergunta. Tenho minhas suspeitas de que é um aviso.

– Aviso?

– Voldemort quer tomar Hogwarts – ele disse. Havia tensão em sua voz. – Poderia estar esperando um ataque surpresa de seus dementadores, mas parece que o senhor o atrapalhou nesse plano. Por isso, e apenas por isso, não vou perguntar qual é o nome do cão.

_Voldemort quer tomar Hogwarts_. Por que isso não soou uma novidade? É claro que ele tentaria... já havia tomado poder nos jornais, nas casas, nas ruas, no Ministério e também podia atacar a qualquer momento a vila de Hogsmeade outra vez se ela não estivesse sendo guardada por Aurores ao redor dela.

Moony estava envergonhado quando voltou para o dormitório, o corpo arranhado novamente. Ele não adquirira mais a mania de se machucar como lobisomem desde o momento em que nos tornamos animagos, mas dessa vez não pareceu se controlar.

– Foi um instinto... quando vi os dementadores... precisava ir embora o mais rápido...

– Tudo bem, Moony...

– Vocês estão bem? – olhou de mim para Sirius, em sua forma humana deitado na cama.

– Com a sensação de que nunca mais vou ser feliz na vida – ele disse sombriamente.

– Eu também estou com ela – confessou. Dizendo isso buscou alguns pacotes de chocolates em seu malão, comprados desde a última vez que visitamos a Dedosdemel. Ele deu um pedaço para cada um de nós. Aos poucos, fui me sentindo bem melhor. – Onde está Peter?

– Fugiu logo que viu os dementadores. Nem ficou para ajudar. – Sirius parecia inconformado.

Peguei o Mapa do Maroto e tentei encontrar seu nome.

– Ele está aqui – eu disse. – Está na cama...

_Embaixo _da cama. Um rato gorducho estava trêmulo, roendo alguma coisa, desesperado. Quando ergui o edredom, ele saiu em disparada.

– Não está conseguindo voltar a forma humana – reparei. Com o reflexo que eu tinha pelo Quadribol, peguei-o pelo rabicho quando passou perto do meu pé. Entreguei o restante do chocolate para o rato e, em alguns minutos, Peter voltou a ser o Peter.

– E-e-e-eu assustei... Sirius, eu não q-quis fugir...

– Moony não controla os instintos dele em forma de lobisomem, mas você controla, Peter. Sabe que não pode abandonar os seus melhores amigos porque ficou apavorado.

– M-mas... o jeito que eles... chegaram... eu nunca tinha visto dementadores! N-não sei fazer o Patrono...

– Deveria ter tentado, pelo menos!

– N-não sou corajoso como vocês! – ele disse depressa. – Confesso, sou um covarde e-

– Não, Peter – eu disse diretamente. – Confessar a covardia é querer que a gente sinta pena de você. Não vai rolar. Nós entendemos que precisou se esconder... da próxima vez, tente alcançar mais coragem, ok?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

– Os próximos planos de Você-Sabe-Quem podem envolver Hogwarts – disse Sirius olhando para Peter. – Segundo o próprio diretor. Então Hogwarts precisa dos corajosos, e esses somos nós, da Grifinória. Você também é um, Peter, então _aja _como um.

– V-vou agir, me desculpem. Não farei mais isso... não abandonarei vocês...

– Descanse um pouco – Sirius disse, amenizando a expressão. – E pegue mais chocolates.

A caminho do Salão Principal para tomarmos café da manhã, Sirius se sentiu seguro para dizer:

– Estou preocupado com Peter. Acho que desde a morte da Mary Macdonalds ele tem agido assim...

– Assim como?

– Ele está mais assustado. Eu acho que ele começou a compreender o que é essa a guerra em que estamos... Entender o que Você-Sabe-Quem é capaz de fazer...

Os rumores de que Dementadores tentaram invadir os terrenos de Hogwarts circulou rapidamente entre os alunos. De algum forma, notaram que éramos os envolvidos nisso, então, durante a tarde toda, no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, eu e Sirius contamos uma história convincente de como vimos e interditamos a chegada deles, sem envolver Moony e o nosso segredo.

Não tinha me esquecido que havia uma festa de Halloween para ir com Lily Evans na noite de sábado. Sirius me emprestou sua jaqueta trouxa quando eu me queixei que não tinha nem uma fantasia, então quando Lily me viu descendo as escadas para nos encontrarmos perto dos sofás, ela franziu a testa.

– Isso é uma fantasia?

– Sou um guitarrista trouxa – falei depressa. – E você? Uma bruxa sexy?

– É a minha roupa normal, James. Não precisamos ir de fantasia a festa.

– Estou certo, de qualquer forma – sorri para ela o meu melhor sorriso e fiz um gesto para atravessarmos a porta.

Enquanto saíamos, todo mundo do Salão Comunal exclamou atrás de nós:

– Tchau, bom encontro!

– Tchau James!

– Boa sorte aí James!

– Conte os detalhes para nós depois, Lily!

– Lily sortuda!

– Vão monitorar o armário de vassouras essa noite!

Lily estava vermelha quando alcançamos o corredor para irmos até a festa do Clube do Slugue, mas eu estava sorrindo.

– Sirius não deixa passar uma – eu comentei, percebendo que ela estava linda ao meu lado. Usava uma saia que não era do uniforme da escola e seus ombros estavam aparecendo por causa da blusa de manga cumprida. Ela tinha sardinhas por ali também, o que me deixou hipnotizado. Ela estava usando um colar. Nesse colar, tinha um anel. Eu imediatamente falei: – Bonito colar, Lily.

Ela olhou para ele. E então sorriu.

– Ganhei esse anel da minha mãe.

– Por que não o usa no dedo?

– Porque ganhei a corrente do meu pai – respondeu, ainda com o sorriso que eu adorava em seu rosto. – Queria usá-los juntos.

– Bem pensado. Você está linda.

Eu sempre a provocava com esse elogio, só para ver a reação dela, mas essa foi a primeira vez que ela sorriu verdadeiramente para mim. Porque eu disse apenas com a necessidade de que ela soubesse.

Ah, cara, eu queria beijá-la. Por que ela parecia ter um escudo que me impedia de ser impulsivo e agarrá-la ali mesmo?

Porque não era assim que as coisas funcionavam com ela.

– Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – ela questionou de repente.

– Sempre.

– Se o que você e Sirius disseram sobre os dementadores é verdade, como conseguiu se livrar deles? Quero dizer, eram seis.

Estava ela _impressionada_?

Jamais admitiria, é claro. Por isso falei com sinceridade:

– Consegui conjurar o Patrono naquele momento. Acho que finalmente encontrei um pensamento suficientemente feliz para me concentrar.

Ela não perguntou que pensamento era aquele. Perguntou algo melhor.

– E como é a forma do seu patrono? Você conseguiu ver?

– É um cervo – eu sorri, já imaginando a reação dela.

– Coincidência – ela disse depressa, rígida.

– Acho que não.

– Pois é sim, não é _possível_–

Fui impulsivo minha vida toda e não estava mais aguentando.

Ela não me empurrou dessa vez, muito embora tivesse as palavras que ia dizer ainda presas nos lábios, porque saiu um som de sua garganta, um som breve e cauteloso, quase um gemido, que me deixou maluco quando eu virei seu rosto para mim e a beijei. Nós paramos imediatamente de caminhar para darmos atenção aquilo.

Os lábios dela não me decepcionariam. Na verdade, eram melhores do que eu esperava, do que eu sonhava. Eu os apertei com os meus, sentindo o gosto dela, o gosto natural dela... Era possível escutar nossas respirações pesadas enquanto tentávamos encontrar um modo de apoiarmos nossas mãos em algum lugar. Ela segurou uma parte da jaqueta em meu corpo, depois eu desviei minha mão até sua cintura, a outra afogada em sua nuca, despenteando os cabelos soltos e ruivos. Nossos corpos se colaram, eu precisei de ar, então com a boca entreaberta afastei-me da sua. Mas quis voltar depressa para ela.

Ela me provocou por um tempinho, afastando os lábios quando tentei capturá-los para mim de novo. Abri meus olhos, frustrado, e vi que ela estava sorrindo. _Ela fazia de propósito, então? Ela me deixava louco de propósito?_ Depois me torturou, pressionando o meu lábio inferior entre os dela, sugando-o lentamente.

Eu não queria soltá-la nunca mais.

Com um breve movimento da minha língua, rocei a fragilidade do lábio superior dela até que ela pudesse me ceder uma passagem dentro de sua boca. Com uma satisfação que só foi controlada quando a encostei na parede, ela correspondeu ao toque da minha língua com a sua, quente e macia. Quando elas se entrelaçaram, notei que sua mão estava despenteando os cabelos espetados da minha nuca.

Ela me soltou primeiro, embora devagar, depois do que me pareceram dias, meses, anos. Tinha afastado a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Eu cortei o silêncio e encostei a testa na dela.

– Ainda temos uma festa pra ir.

Ela me corrigiu baixinho:

– Ainda temos um encontro. Não me decepcione.

Mordeu os próprios lábios vermelhos pela pressão do meu beijo, erguendo os olhos verdes para mim como se estivesse me desafiando. Voltamos a seguir o caminho até a festa, lado a lado, respirações tentando voltar ao normal, os lábios formigando de calor e excitação; eu louco por mais um beijo seu, embora soubesse que não seria assim tão fácil.

Se eu enfrentasse um dementador agora, ele não teria a força para afastar aquela sensação boa que perdurou em mim por tanto tempo. A sensação dos lábios, da língua e das mãos de Lily Evans.


	15. Chapter 15

Não conversamos sobre aquele beijo mesmo depois que voltamos da festa do Slughorn e deixei Lily na porta de seu dormitório como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Ela sorriu para mim e me desejou boa noite, após um beijo no rosto. Como ela era mais baixa do que eu, teve que se erguer nas pontas dos pés e, mesmo assim, acabou alcançando meu maxilar, não a bochecha. Me arrepiei inteiro.

– Eu me diverti – ela confessou. – O que achou?

– Gostei muito – falei pensativo. Na verdade, era muito mais que _gostar_. Passei horas ao seu lado sem brigarmos, com ela sorrindo do que eu dizia, embora eu não tivesse falado nada sobre mim. Ela me fascinava, eu queria saber tudo sobre _ela_. Descobri que ela tinha um ressentimento muito grande por sua irmã mais velha, que não era bruxa e, por isso, brigava muito com Lily. Disse que depois de um tempo acabou perdendo a vontade de esperar que sua irmã mudasse de atitude sobre o fato de Lily possuir "poderes malignos". Não consegui imaginar alguém que pudesse odiá-la. – _Quase_não precisei me preocupar em dividir sua atenção com o professor Slughorn.

Ela deixou escapar um riso divertido, jogando os cabelos lisos para trás das orelhas, mas não chegavam ficar muito tempo ali. Voltava a cair sobre seu rosto, deixando-a atraente. Eu podia olhar para ela sem me cansar.

– Mas quem sou eu para culpar aquele charme todo? Ei, mas se você gosta de bigodes como aquele, eu posso deixar o meu crescer.

– Não, bigodes não me atraem em nada. Bigodes lembram meu pai.

Fizemos uma careta parecida ao mesmo tempo.

– Uh, esqueça bigodes então.

– Totalmente.

Rimos mais uma vez. Pigarreei e, olhando para meus pés, perguntei:

– Decepcionei você?

– Na verdade... – Fiquei preocupado. Mas ela disse: – Você tem me surpreendido ultimamente.

– Ah, o distintivo de Monitor-Chefe tem seus efeitos...

– Não é o distintivo, James, é você.

Olhei para ela. Sorriu e, então, girou a maçaneta da porta para entrar em seu dormitório. Não sabia que era possível me apaixonar mais um pouco a cada segundo, mas descobri naquele momento que era possível sim.

Uma vez ouvi uma música trouxa nas férias. A frase ficou na minha cabeça: "_Tenho o brilho do sol em um dia nublado"._

E estava na minha cabeça o tempo todo quando acordei na manhã seguinte, tirando o cobertor alegremente do meu corpo. Observando o volume da minha cueca, senti a necessidade de ir ao banheiro para dar um jeito naquilo. Sabendo que Peter, Remus e Sirius ainda pareciam estar em seus sonos profundos, fui andando e meio que cantarolando a música enquanto entrava no banheiro.

Meu humor estava tão alto que eu acreditava que nada fosse atrapalhar aquele momento. Antes de começar a tirar a camisa, é claro, eu estranhei que o espelho estava embaçado e eu não pude admirar minha beleza matutina.

Passei a mão nele para desembaçá-lo. Com certo horror, pelo reflexo do espelho, notei que eu não estava sozinho. O boxe já estava ocupado.

– E e aí, Prongs?

E se já não fosse suficientemente _estranho _ver o melhor amigo embaixo do chuveiro, ele tinha que estar se esfregando com uma bucha e protegendo de mim a visão de Marlene McKinnon atrás dele, que, como era mais baixa que Sirius, só dava para ver a sua testa atrás do ombro de Sirius. Mas eu sabia que ela estava tão pelada quanto ele.

– Oi, James – ela disse com aflição. – Não era pra você ver isso.

– Meus olhos! – eu coloquei as mãos nele. – Meus olhos! Vocês já ouviram falar em _TRANCAR A MALDITA DA PORTA?_

Saí depressa do banheiro, esfregando os dedos nos meus olhos. Coloquei minha calça e troquei de roupa. Isso deu tempo dos dois saírem juntos para discutirmos aos cochichos, voltando ao banheiro, com eles vestidos:

– Não pode contar a Lily – Marlene disse desesperada. – Por favor, não conte a ela... Não conte a ninguém!

– Ah e você acha que a primeira coisa que eu vou dizer é que vi a melhor amiga dela no meu_banheiro_? Desde quando... desde quando isso está acontecendo? Vocês dois?

Eles se entreolharam pensativos.

– Uns cinco meses? Quatro?

– Seis, talvez?

– Um ano – disseram em uníssono.

– UM ANO?

– Fala baixo! Sim, um ano. Nós nos pegamos de vez em quando desde o ano passado, e daí? – Sirius disse. – Sem compromisso, só quando estamos afim. Rola um sexo de vez em quando...

– E vocês conseguem esconder isso da gente?

– É fácil. Fingimos que ainda nos odiamos. As vezes Sirius não consegue fingir direito... Não posso culpá-lo, de fato, estou irresistível-

– _Eu_ não consigo fingir direito? Você é apaixonada por mim e fica dando muito na cara.

– Você está louco por mim, só é covarde para admitir.

– _Covarde_? Vou te mostrar a coragem que eu tenho, McKinnon.

Eles começaram a se beijar desesperadamente, com língua e tudo. Foi meio desconfortável para mim, ali ao lado deles.

– Bom! Estou feliz por vocês estarem namorando-

– _Não estamos namorando!_ – se separaram para exclamarem isso ao mesmo tempo. – Tchau, Black.

– Tchau, McKinnon.

Quando ela fechou a porta atrás de si, Sirius Black estava sorrindo. Parou de sorrir, disfarçando, quando ele voltou a olhar para mim.

– Não estamos namorando – decidiu. – E como foi com a Lily ontem?

– Não paramos no mesmo chuveiro, mas...

Ele entendeu minha expressão e ficou feliz por mim, mas parecia distraído demais para dar importância a outros detalhes do meu encontro com Lily. Como é que ele e Marlene conseguiram esconder que estavam dormindo juntos por tanto tempo?

E, droga, eles ainda me pediram para guardar esse segredo dos nossos amigos. Eu era ótimo em mentir, ótimo mesmo, sabia mentir de todas as formas. Mas eu não sabia mentir a Lily Evans e, se ela viesse perguntando coisas, eu com certeza daria com a língua nos dentes.

– Oi – Lily disse, abrindo um largo sorriso quando sentou ao meu lado na mesa da Grifinória no café da manhã seguinte.

Comecei a coçar a cabeça, nervoso. Olhando de Sirius para Marlene, Marlene para Sirius. Os dois negando veementemente com as cabeças. _Não abra o bico, não abra o bico_.

Calma, foi só um oi. Um oi maravilhoso. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos e não os penteou, e eu adorava quando ela deixava-os assim, jogados naturalmente.

– O gato comeu sua língua, Prongs? – perguntou Sirius. – Evans falou oi, diga oi a Evans. Onde está a sua educação?

– Aposto que ainda nem acreditou que saiu com ela – exclamou Frank, rindo juntinho com Alice ao seu lado.

– Ou ela o azarou – provocou Remus, sorrindo. – Vocês sabem, para não ouvi-lo ficar falando do incrível jogo que _vai _acontecer semana que vem ainda. Por isso só está saindo a baba agora.

Lily continuou passando geléia em sua torrada enquanto ouvíamos nossos amigos dando risinhos. Lily e eu trocamos um olhar significativo e, por alguns minutos, esqueci como se parava de sorrir. Ela também estava escondendo um sorrisinho, mas um sorrisinho que não passou despercebido por Dorcas, ao lado de Remus, que se debruçou para exclamar:

– Vocês totalmente ficaram.

E começou o alvoroço. Não fazia nem dez horas desde o acontecido e eles achavam que já éramos o casal de Hogwarts.

Como é que eles não repararam que Sirius e Marlene dormiam juntos? De qualquer forma, eu não liguei para a atenção. Lily, entretanto, ficou pedindo para todos calarem a boca, mas, para a minha surpresa, ela não negou o que Dorcas apenas tinha confirmado.

Foi então que Alice e Frank se vingaram de mim.

– Lily e James, embaixo de uma árvore...

– B-e-i-j-a-n-d-o!

– Embaixo da árvore, dentro do armário de vassouras, na sala dos professores, na sala comunal, na...

– Calem a boca – ela pedia, ficando vermelha e tampando o rosto com as duas mãos. Mas estava rindo por trás delas. – Calem a boca.

– Não façam ela se arrepender, por favor – pedi, e eles começaram a rir. Não era para tirar sarro, não era para debochar. Apenas estávamos contentes.

Não me sentia assim há anos – não me senti assim _nunca_. Queria ficar com ela o tempo todo, beijá-la o tempo todo e sorrir o tempo todo. Suas amigas ficavam me passando uns olhares que me deixavam constrangido, do tipo "eu sabia que você não ia resistir, Lily. Ele está tão gostoso." Claro que elas não diziam isso comigo por perto, mas para falar a verdade, eu gostava de imaginar que o dormitório delas era infestado de conversas sobre mim.

Toda vez que eu passava por perto delas, Marlene e Dorcas cutucavam Lily, distraída com alguma coisa, para chamá-la atenção. Lily ficava pedindo para elas pararem veementemente, mas no fim retribuía meu aceno e meu sorriso. Não pude deixar de notar a diferença dos anos anteriores. Claro que ela ainda era orgulhosa o suficiente para se aproximar de mim como se eu não fosse grande coisa, apenas para confirmar:

– Sete horas hoje, corredor do sétimo andar. _Não se atrase._

Sirius fez um uivo indiscreto ao meu lado, enquanto Peter e Remus cobriam suas risadas.

– Lily Evans, o que você _quer _fazer com o meu amigo no sétimo andar, hein?

Ela ficou imediatamente vermelha e se corrigiu rapidamente.

– Estou falando das _rondas_! Ai, vocês não prestam. E _não pense _que eu não vi o que fez com os dentes daquele garoto do terceiro ano, James.

– Ei, ei, ele mereceu dessa vez – apressei-me a dizer. – Ficou falando de uma tal Monitora-Chefe de um jeito nada inocente.

– O garoto só tem treze anos!

Sirius e eu rimos.

– Ruiva, você não tem idéia do que nós pensávamos das garotas do sétimo ano nessa idade – informou Sirius. – Não éramos nada inocentes. Não brigue com James apenas por ele estar com_ciúmes_.

– De um garoto de treze anos? – Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços e olhando para mim. – Você se sente ameaçado por um garoto de treze anos, James? Achei que fosse mais confiante que isso.

Como ela conseguia me fazer sentir tão estúpido? Sirius agora estava rindo de _mim_. Ergueu o braço para tocar a mão de Lily no ar, mas ela o deixou no vácuo, e virou as costas sabendo como fazer a gente se sentir bem idiota.

Nunca mais azarei ninguém depois daquele dia.

Não foi uma decisão de um dia para o outro. Quando dei por mim, eu não tinha mais aquela necessidade constante de azarar qualquer um que eu via pela frente.

Só o Snape. Mas era um caso a parte. E ela não precisava saber disso.

A verdade era que tínhamos preocupações mais urgentes, especialmente por estarmos nos níveis de N.I. que eram dez vezes pior do que N. . Sirius ainda achava desnecessário que nos preparássemos para isso, contando com as inúmeras notícias de ataques de Comensais da Morte.

Uma noite encontrei Lily consolando Alice Prewett que chorava desesperadamente. Eu me aproximei imediatamente para saber o que estava acontecendo, porque não me parecia ser um choro do tipo "Frank e eu brigamos!", mas do tipo...

– Foram dois parentes delas – contou Lily baixinho quando sentei ao outro lado de Alice. – Foi... terrível. James, o que eles fizeram com...

– Eles? – perguntei espantado.

Alice enxugou o rosto.

– Precisaram de cinco Comensais da Morte _covardes_... para matá-los... torturá-los... tudo. Não sei, simplesmente não sei o que meus primos fizeram para merecer isso... E sabem o que é pior? – olhou para nós dois. – Sabem o que é pior? V-v-v-v-... Você-Sabe-Quem tomou o poder em Azkaban e nenhum Comensal da Morte está pagando o preço pelo que eles fazem...

– É por isso que eles devem morrer_. _– Sirius estava por perto e falou, irritado.

– Não merecem morrer – disse Remus. – Eles merecem um sofrimento muito maior e agonizante do que a morte. A morte nem sempre... nem sempre é o pior destino. Mas o mundo não está justo.

– Nunca foi justo – eu me ouvi dizendo. Percebi que meu sangue estava fervendo, _fervendo de raiva_, queria fazer algo por Alice, e por todos os outros bruxos que estavam perdendo suas famílias por causa daquela rebelião de sangue-sugas.

Levantei-me do sofá e despenteei meus cabelos, nervoso e frustrado. Pela primeira vez, senti-me impotente, por não ter idéia do que fazer... Um Mapa do Maroto ou meu animago não ia ajudar em nada naquele momento. Muito menos azarações. Queria duelar com todos os Comensais da Morte para vingar a morte da cada um dos trouxas e nascidos-trouxas...

– James – ouvi a voz de Lily me chamar quando eu estava olhando para a chuva de novembro pela janela da torre. Senti seus dedos suaves envolverem meu pulso para que eu me virasse para ela. Sentamos juntos no batente da janela, a água da chuva batendo uma a uma contra o vidro. – Sei como está se sentindo. Tenho a mesma raiva.

– Não, você não sabe – eu disse olhando diretamente para ela. – Você não tem idéia do _medo_que eu tenho toda vez que eu acordo... do medo de que algo aconteça... Não passo um dia sem me lembrar do que aconteceu com a Macdonalds. Poderia ter sido...

Não consegui dizer, não consegui pensar.

Lily me abraçou, impedindo que eu dissesse.

– Vem cá – ela pediu com a voz baixa e levou-me para um canto da Sala Comunal.

Sem pensar, sem me preparar por isso, mesmo com a Sala Comunal cheia, Lily me colou em um beijo. Entrelaçou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e, no escuro perto das escadas, seus lábios se entreabriram para receber minha língua. Elas se chocaram veementemente, e eu pude sentir que tudo ia ficar bem... contanto que ela estivesse ali, beijando-me, e eu com meus braços ao redor dela, sem intenção nenhuma de soltá-la. Não foi nada comparado ao nosso primeiro beijo. Aquele foi melhor, mil vezes melhor, e foi, de certo modo, urgente e mais forte.

Quando nos soltamos, _não_ nos soltamos.

– Sou louco por você, sabia? – falei, roçando um dedo pela mecha do seu cabelo.

Ela fez uma irônica expressão pensativa. Sorria e, distraidamente, dobrou a gola da minha camisa, seu corpo ainda colado ao meu. Quis conhecer cada centímetro daquele corpo. Por isso, abracei sua cintura.

– Pode ter dado algumas dicas sobre isso – falou jogando os cabelos para trás em uma bela imitação convencida.

– Acho que até a McGonagall sabe. Depois que ela confiscou aquele meu poema.

– Não sei porque ela brigou. Ela devia ter ficado orgulhosa que pelo menos as palavras rimaram – Lily disse inconformada. – Mas, por favor, não peça mais ao Hagrid para trazer flores no Salão Principal.

– Você não curte atenção, não é?

– Bom, quero dizer, você podia ter pedido a qualquer um dos seus amigos. Hagrid é alérgico a lírios.

Começamos a rir baixinho. Aos poucos, nossas risadas foram cessando e eu beijei seus lábios, fraquinho. Duas vezes. Ela estava com os olhos fechados, então isso me deu embalo para a pergunta que nunca deixava de ser a mais importante:

– Sai comigo amanhã, então, Evans?

– Não – ela disse, sorrindo.

– Depois de amanhã?

– Não.

– Sugira um dia.

– Que tal _hoje_?

Mal acreditei. Ela me beijou, mas eu a interrompi.

– Hoje não posso – eu disse displicente.

– Ah, _você _não pode? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Nope.

– Claro. – Ela abraçou-me e se aproximou do meu ouvido para sussurrar. – Esqueci que hoje será lua cheia.

Por um reflexo instantâneo, eu me afastei dela.

– Que é que você disse, o que isso tem a ver, o que você está dizendo, não é por causa disso ou... – ajeitei meu colarinho. Minha voz saiu desafinada: – _Quê?_

– Hogsmeade amanhã, então – ela confirmou, fingindo me ignorar.

Voltou com as amigas como se não tivesse revelado que ela sabia o que Remus Lupin era e que nós andávamos com ele todas as noites de lua cheia desde o quinto ano.

Não importava o que eu estava sentindo por ela. No dia seguinte, Remus, Peter, Sirius e eu a levamos para uma das salas vazias do corredor e a sentamos na cadeira em frente a nós quatro.

Nós a colocamos no paredão.

– Evans – disse Sirius com os braços cruzados. Nós quatro estávamos sérios.

– Black – ela disse devagar, olhando para cada um de nós com a testa franzida. – Eu _quero _sair com James, não precisam me sequestrar.

– Ontem você disse algo sobre a lua cheia – eu falei com a voz alta. – O que significou isso?

– Diga! – Peter exclamou bem em frente ao rosto dela. Lily apenas piscou. – Andou nos bisbilhotando!

– Peter, Peter – Sirius o afastou da carteira que Lily estava sentada. – Desculpe a afobação do Pettigrew. Só estamos dando a chance de você se explicar, Evans, ou...

Os olhos dela se estreitaram.

– _Ou o quê_? James, o que é isso?

– Explique-se – eu pedi. – Como sabe sobre o Remus?

Remus estava calado. Lily guiou os olhos até ele.

– Como eu sei sobre você, Remus? Não foi porque andei _bisbilhotando _o que vocês fazem. Por dois anos fomos monitores juntos, e por _sete _anos você está na minha turma. Vejo como sempre ficou doente por dias... você acha que eu não iria me preocupar? Não pesquisei sobre isso, não corri atrás para ter certeza. Nem ao menos perguntei, pois sabia que você teria que arrumar desculpas e mentiras e não queria que você mentisse para mim. Mas sempre desconfiei da sua licantropia.

– E como sabe que eles me acompanham todas as noites? – perguntou Remus baixinho. Ele não gostou da idéia de confrontarmos Lily. Muito menos eu. Mas nossos segredos eram importantes demais para não cuidarmos dele.

Marotos antes de garotas.

Foi então que Lily começou a dizer dessa vez, no entanto, olhando para mim:

– Porque eu sei que você não descansaria até que pudesse encontrar alguma forma de ajudá-lo, James. E ainda mais quando se trata de um dos seus melhores amigos. Não foi porque andei bisbilhotando, já disse. Foi porque aprendi sobre você. Sobre vocês, para falar a verdade. Eu só não sei o que vocês fazem para ficarem juntos, mas sei que fazem alguma coisa. Algum feitiço? Alguma poção? Bem, não me importo na verdade. Contanto que não entrem em perigo ou coloquem a escola em perigo... não é da minha conta.

Foi difícil não amá-la depois disso. Eu só tinha mais uma pergunta.

– Há quanto tempo sabe, Lily?

– Tempo suficiente – respondeu.

– E mesmo assim... você ficou calada? – perguntou Moony. – Mesmo assim, continuou fazendo rondas comigo sem se importar?

– Por que eu me importaria? Você é igual a todos nós, Remus, só tem um...

– Probleminha peludo – eu terminei.

Remus imediatamente falou:

– Lily, desculpe por isso.

– É compreensível. Posso ir agora? Tenho um encontro.

Sirius impediu, antes que Lily ficasse em pé novamente.

– Nada disso. Ainda não acabou. Temos mais um assunto para tratar com você, Evans.

– É – concordou Peter.

– Só mais um – disse Remus.

Eu não estava sabendo desse assunto. Foi então que Sirius perguntou seriamente:

– Quais suas intenções com James Potter?

Ela deixou escapar um riso incrédulo.

– _Minhas _intenções?

– Se magoar o James – disse Peter – vai se ver com a gente.

– E Sirius conhece muitas azarações – concordou Remus.

– Esses olhos verdes aí... – Sirius apontou dois dedos para os olhos de Lily que tinha as sobrancelhas tão levantadas que estavam quase saindo da testa – não nos enganam.

– Estamos de olho em você. Nada nos escapa.

Eu estava muito agradecido pela preocupação deles. Lily cruzou as pernas e os braços, quando se deixou sorrir e disse com a voz calma:

– Magoá-lo não é minha intenção, não se preocupem.

– Pode jurar solenemente? – perguntou Sirius cruzando os braços. – Só acreditamos quando jurar solenemente. Você jura?

– Não precisa jurar, Lily – falei depressa, sem querer que ela se sentisse pressionada ou coisa assim.

– Eu juro solenemente – ela disse sem hesitar e olhando para Sirius como se tivesse aceitado um desafio. – Mais alguma dúvida, Black?

– O que Marlene fala sobre mim?

Lily deu de ombros, sem revelar novidade alguma.

– Ela te acha um babaca, por quê?

– Merda. Prongs, nós a aceitamos e ela é toda sua.

Constatando isso, Sirius saiu da sala com Peter em sua cola. Eu estava louco para tentar segurar a mão de Lily, mas Remus nos interrompeu brevemente, antes de sair.

– Obrigado, Lily – ele disse. – Por não se importar com o que eu sou.

– Eu me importo com _quem _você é, Remus. Um bom amigo, leal e gentil. Preocupe-se em continuar demonstrando isso para as pessoas, elas não se importarão com seu probleminha peludo caso descobrirem também.

Remus abriu um sorriso pequeno. Então, olhando para mim e para Lily, disse:

– Vocês dois são mais parecidos do que pensam.

Quando saiu da sala, Lily se levantou da cadeira e, juntos, caminhamos até a estrada de Hogsmeade. Ora ou outra, Lily dava umas risadinhas.

– Eles interrogam todas as suas namoradas daquele jeito?

– Eles nunca fizeram – eu disse pensativo. – Fiquei surpreendido.

– Eu não. Acho que o mais justo para Sirius é ter certeza de que eu não decepcione o melhor amigo dele.

– Por que você me decepcionaria?

– Posso não ser tudo o que você diz que sou, James.

– É verdade. Você não é tudo o que eu digo. Você é mais.

Ela sorriu olhando para o céu nublado daquele dia.

– Por que diz essas coisas?

– Pra te deixar sem jeito. E pra te ver colocar o cabelo atrás da orelha. Pra você sorrir assim. Consigo sempre.

– _Sempre_?

– Você nem repara.

– Bem, você também tem suas manias, James Potter.

– A do cabelo eu faço de propósito – dei um sorriso inclinado.

– Ajeita seus óculos de propósito também?

– Faço muito isso?

– Acabou de fazer e nem notou.

Tive uma sensação, uma dor rápida no peito. Minha mãe sempre dizia que meu pai fazia isso também.

Nós sorrimos um para o outro. Senti a mão dela roçar a minha. Estávamos próximos o suficiente para isso. A princípio achei que ela tinha encostado sem querer. Mas por um bom tempo, na caminhada em silêncio, nossas mãos se chocaram com muita frequência para duvidar que não fosse acidental. Então ergui um dos meus dedos e ela os segurou com dois dos seus delicados e macios. No próximo minuto, Lily estava segurando a minha mão para sair comigo.


	16. Chapter 16

Nunca me consideraria um cara romântico. Sirius não acreditava nessas baboseiras, mas quando você tem a garota certa, você faz de tudo por ela.

– Aceita uma ajudinha, Evans? – minha voz saiu alta embaixo da chuva. Acabava de voltar do treino de Quadribol e, para chegar mais rápido, eu sobrevoava pelo terreno vasto de Hogwarts com a vassoura. Acabei avistando Lily caminhando de volta para o castelo com o capuz da capa negra do uniforme de Hogwarts cobrindo-lhe a cabeça e o corpo. Ela não parecia tão apressada, mas o sorriso que mandou para mim indicava que ficou bem agradecida quando inclinei meu guarda-chuva acima de sua cabeça, protegendo-a da chuva.

– Péssimo dia para estudar no jardim – ela comentou, andando ao meu lado. Eu sobrevoei ao seu ritmo e sua altura. – Ei, mas você está se molhando agora.

– Não fico mais molhado que isso – respondi sorrindo. – Quer uma carona para chegar mais rápido?

– Quê? – ela olhou espantada. – Na sua vassoura?

– Tem medo? – fiz um sorriso para começar a debochar dela, mas Lily não me deixou.

– Não deve ser mais difícil do que aparatar – falou bravamente e, então, eu estacionei a vassoura para que ela montasse. Como estava com a saia do uniforme teve de deixar as duas pernas para um lado só. Eu segurava o guarda-chuva com uma mão e a outra apoiava em sua cintura. Ela sorriu. – Não é tão difícil.

– Ainda nem saímos do chão – eu informei. Levantei um dedo. – Regra básica para se sentar em uma vassoura como carona.

– Não cair – adivinhou Lily, olhando tensa para o chão que, aos poucos, ficava distante.

– Confiar em James Potter.

– Sem problemas – disse. – Confiar em você. Tudo bem, posso fazer isso.

– Pronta?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Ainda estava olhando para o chão, então eu segurei seu queixo fino e a fiz me encarar.

– Nunca, jamais, na sua vida, sente em uma vassoura e fique olhando para o chão.

Ela não olhou mais para o chão.

– Agora nós vamos começar a voar.

– O que estávamos fazendo até agora?

– Pegando altura.

– Entendi. É _óbvio_.

Percebi que ela estava bem nervosa. Decidi me aproveitar da nossa aproximação.

– Você precisa se encostar mais em mim para a vassoura se equilibrar melhor.

– Ah preciso? – ela abriu um sorrisinho irônico.

– Claro – eu disse seriamente. – E eu preciso envolver sua cintura para que você não caia daqui. Só uma questão de segurança.

– Uma questão de segurança – concordou e, então, a lateral do seu corpo ficou encostada ao meu peito. Mesmo que estivesse um frio lascado naquele momento, foi fácil encontrar algum calor. Inclinei meus lábios em um sorriso quando ela olhou para mim. Pingos da chuva anteriormente em seu rosto derrapavam sobre as sardinhas até a ponta de seu nariz.

Estávamos com os rostos próximos o suficiente para que eu depositasse um beijinho bem ali, e ela sorriu mais tranquila. Nem tinha dado conta de que estávamos na altura da Torre da Grifinória. Avistei a primeira janela aberta.

Quando Lily observou onde estávamos, ela ofegou e se agarrou inteira a mim.

– James!

– Vai ser rápido.

– Eu preciso chegar viva!

Comecei a rir, mas ela estava nervosa.

– Você vai agradecer as minhas habilidades na vassoura, Evans.

– Me coloca no chão _agora_. Por favor. James!

Com a confiança que só eu mesmo tinha, voei com a vassoura em direção ao feixe de luz que indicava a janela da Sala Comunal da Grifinória aberta. Tinha uma mira excelente. Já fiz a aterrissagem milhares de vezes. Quem precisava de escadas? Mas Lily nunca tinha feito, e ela estava_brava_ quando eu a coloquei sã e salva no chão da sala. Tanto que até me empurrou, nervosa.

– Isso foi... isso foi...

– Digno de se fazer de novo? – sorri.

– Algo que se faz uma vez na vida – completou, desfazendo a expressão de desespero quando percebeu que estava viva, sem nem um arranhão no corpo. – Nunca mais, porém, me coloque nessa vassoura.

Marlene, que tinha nos observado entrando na Sala com estilo, estava no sofá com uma revista em mãos. Ergueu os olhos para nós.

– Ele deixou você voar na vassoura dele? – fez uma expressão risonha. – Ah, Lily Evans, essa é a maior prova de todas.

– Prova do que? – perguntou confusa.

– Prova – ela disse, misteriosamente, e voltou a ler a revista. Sirius estava cochilando deitado com as pernas apoiadas em seu colo.

– O que Marlene está querendo dizer, Lily – eu disse displicentemente. – É que eu estou te pedindo em namoro, apenas isso.

– Ah – ela fez. – Me pedindo em namoro quase me derrubando de uma torre?

– Bom – eu ajeitei meus óculos inocentemente. – O que custa tentar ser um pouco diferente, não é?

– Seu idiota – ela disse, mas não avançou em mim para me bater. Ela envolveu seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e, erguendo os pés, beijou-me na boca. Não foi um beijo que envolveu nossas línguas, como eu bem gostaria que tivesse sido, mas era sempre bom sentir aqueles lábios, principalmente quando estavam tão fortes, bravos, frustrados. Ela acabou me soltando e se afastou para o dormitório feminino sem dizer mais nada.

– Espere, isso foi um sim, Evans? – esfreguei as mãos nos meus cabelos encharcados, nervoso mas com o coração a mil por hora, porque era possível que aquele não tivesse sido um não também. Quando Lily sumiu para dentro de seu quarto, eu me virei para Marlene. – Por que ela adora fazer isso comigo?

– Porque ela sabe que você fica ainda mais doido por ela – respondeu Marlene sorrindo. – Olha, James, conheço Lily desde criança. Aquele foi o "sim" dela para você. Comemore.

E eu comemorei. Não foi com uma dancinha idiota, uísque de fogo ou cerveja amanteigada, nem mesmo azarando alguns alunos. Foi na comemoração do primeiro jogo daquele ano, contra a Lufa-Lufa, depois que fiquei conversando com meus amigos sobre o jogo e fiz o grito de guerra em cima do sofá, como exigia a tradição. Foi depois que Lily passou o tempo todo na comemoração conversando com as amigas, parecendo não dar a mínima para as garotas que vinham me cumprimentar e abraçar pelo jogo ouvindo atentamente meus relatos de como consegui capturar o pomo ou fazer alguma manobra. Foi depois que a festa ficou mais calma, Lily se aproximou de mim ao lado do sofá. Eu estava tão entretido em contar ao pessoal da rodinha como precisei me esforçar para treinar a manobra que me ajudou a capturar o pomo, que mal reparei quando ela colocou meus braços ao redor de seu ombro e ficou ali comigo brincando com meus dedos.

Inclinei-me para dar um selinho nela. Então ela perguntou baixinho:

– Vamos dar o fora daqui?

– Mas eu estava _acabando _de contar... Claro. – Vi o olhar dela e, tendo minha mão sendo puxada por seus dedos, não avisei ninguém que saímos da festa. Não que Sirius estivesse ali na festa... ou Marlene. Os dois provavelmente usando o dormitório. E Dorcas e Remus estavam em um canto sozinhos. E Peter estava se debruçando nos chocolates de comemoração. Não se importariam em darmos uma escapada.

Foi então que comemorei, só com ela, no jardim. Embora estivesse frio e a chuva pudesse cair naquele instante, ficamos juntos sentados no banco embaixo da mesma árvore que eu costumava descansar para ficar observando ela do outro lado. Agora ela estava ali comigo. Dessa vez não conversamos muito, acho que estávamos precisando de outra coisa. Afogara a mão em seu cabelo quando ela me puxou para começar um beijo que não pretendeu terminar cedo.

Abraçou-me quando os lábios se afastaram e eu a envolvi pela cintura fina. Estava em pé a minha frente no banco e deu um leve riso quando ergui meu rosto para mirar minha boca até seu queixo. Desci suavemente para o seu pescoço. Ela se arrepiou.

– Isso é mil vezes melhor do que uísque de fogo – eu comentei. – E é bem mais fácil de ficar viciado. Quero comemorar todas as minhas vitórias só com você.

– Não estou te beijando porque venceu – sorriu, distribuindo alguns beijinhos pelo meu rosto até chegar aos meus lábios novamente.

– Está me beijando porque fico incrível no uniforme de Quadribol.

– Uma das razões – admitiu, sorrindo ainda mais. O sorriso dela era lindo, mil vezes melhor quando era para mim.

– Ah, então tem _mais _de uma. Eu adoraria passar o fim dessa tarde ouvindo as outras...

– E te ajudar a inflar esse ego até ficar mais pesado do que um hipogrifo? Não, obrigada.

– Tudo bem, eu adivinho. Deve ser o meu cabelo, obviamente. O jeito que eu faço você sorrir. Você não sorri assim para mais ninguém. E como sou engraçado, particularmente criativo, beijo divinamente bem, e...

– E é muito modesto – ela completou, ironicamente.

– Posso te contar as razões porque eu quero beijar você o tempo todo também, para ficarmos aqui até o ano que vem.

– Não – ela disse. – Não conte.

– Você quer adivinhar?

– Entenda, James... estive tentando não me apaixonar por você. Você só tornou tudo incrivelmente mais difícil dizendo todas essas coisas para mim.

– Certo, entendi. Vou apontar todos os seus defeitos de agora em diante.

– Ótima idéia – ela disse, animada. Sentou sobre minha perna esquerda e enrolou o braço pelo meu ombro para pedir: – Seja detestável.

– Ok. Defeito número um... – Desisti logo na primeira tentativa. – Vamos esperar mais alguns meses para isso, agora eu só consigo te achar perfeita.

Avancei rapidamente para cheirar o pescoço dela, pegando-a de surpresa, e ela gargalhou com as cócegas.

– Cala a boca, James – pediu baixinho.

Eu estava mirando meus lábios em cada ponto de seu pescoço até me aproximar no canto de sua boca vermelha.

– Ainda bem que agora você tem uma ótima maneira de fazer isso – sussurrei.

Nós trocamos um olhar.

– Certamente tenho – concordou e, dizendo isso, pegou meu rosto com as duas mãos para capturar meus lábios e me calar a boca.

Desde aquele inverno de 1977, eu não quis e não tive outra garota.

Aquela foi uma época que se calculassem o índice de casais em Hogwarts, era possível que as contas dessem um número elevado. Parte dos casais que se formavam naqueles tempos dizia que apenas não queriam perder mais tempo com baboseiras como "ai, será que ele ou ela vai gostar de mim?" Estávamos em um tempo em que você não tinha certeza do que iria acontecer nos próximos dias. Hogwarts ainda era o local mais seguro para se viver, mas ainda assim... havia algumas preocupações – eu tentava pensar o menos possível nelas, quando Lily estava comigo.

Mesmo que Sirius não considerasse Marlene uma namorada ou vice-versa, uma ou duas vezes antes do Natal encontrei os dois sentados juntos na mesma poltrona, rindo sobre alguma coisa só deles. Outro dia Sirius até negou sair com uma garota do sexto ano porque queria assistir aos nossos treinos, e eu tinha certeza que não era por minha causa.

Remus tinha Dorcas... embora, de alguma forma, Dorcas fosse infestada de caras convidando-a para sair. Isso deixava Moony bastante inseguro e, idiota como só ele era – além de muito altruísta – disse que ele não seria bom para ela e que deviam terminar.

A resposta da garota foi digna:

– Não é você que vai me dizer o que é bom para mim ou não.

Mas eu sabia a preocupação dele. Ele ficava se remoendo.

– Dorcas é decidida – Lily disse, sentada ao meu lado na mesa do Três Vassouras enquanto dividíamos a mesma cerveja amanteigada e uma torta de limão, nossa preferida. Remus, Peter, Marlene e Sirius estavam com a gente na mesma mesa. – Não faça as escolhas dela, Remus.

Talvez fosse muita informação para reunir coragem e contar a alguém, mas eu sabia que parte da decisão de Remus por terminar com Dorcas era por ele estar escondendo sobre seu probleminha peludo. Algumas pessoas podiam ser surpreendidas demais e fariam coisas que talvez nunca pensariam em fazer... Duvidava que se Sirius e eu não tivéssemos bisbilhotado Remus no segundo ano, ele em nenhum momento contaria para nós sobre seu probleminha peludo. E Dorcas não estava disposta a terminar com ele.

– Lily, sobrou um último pedaço – eu disse ao perceber que o prato estava ficando vazio. Nós nos entreolhamos. Aquele era um momento delicado. Entendam, nós dois já tínhamos saído juntos por uma quantidade considerável de vezes para descobrirmos que nenhum de nós gostava de dividir o último pedaço de uma deliciosa torta de limão.

– É meu, Potter. Sai, sai.

– Não, é _meu_, Evans.

Empurrei o garfo dela e peguei o pedaço maior. Antes que eu o colocasse na boca, Lily agarrou minha mão e levou o garfo para a boca dela. Sorriu travessamente.

Antes que eu ficasse irritado com ela, Lily me beijou.

– Está me manipulando com beijos, Evans? Você sabe que isso sempre dá certo.

Sirius deu um longo suspiro, observando nós dois com os olhos quase fechando de tédio.

– Marlene, quando _você _vai começar a me manipular com beijos?

Aquilo pegou todo mundo de surpresa. Marlene estava entretida em um livro quando ouviu o que Sirius falou. Deve ter dado um chute na canela dele, porque Sirius escondeu uma expressão dolorida.

– Do que está falando, idiota?

– Nós sabemos, Marlene – Lily disse, fazendo uma expressão frustrada. – Sobre vocês dois, está ficando muito na cara ultimamente. Ficou até patético esconderem isso. Ou tentarem.

– Não estamos _namorando_ – ela apressou-se a dizer. – Quê? Quem é que... o que... nós... Black. Olha. Só nos beijamos algumas vezes...

– E tomaram banho algumas vezes juntos...

– BANHO? – Lily se virou para mim com os olhos arregalados.

– James, seu verdadeiro idiota.

– Não era pra você comentar isso, Prongs...

– Eu não aguentava, ficava engasgado, achei que era para confessar! – me defendi depressa.

– Lily – disse Marlene depressa. – Eu te disse que tinha um segredo, ok? Eu disse que ia te contar na hora certa...

– Achei que contássemos _tudo,_ Marlene. E você escondeu que andou... que ficou... que... _Você_está transando?

Ela encolheu os ombros. Era como se nós, garotos, não estivéssemos na conversa delas, o que foi bem legal porque pudemos ouvir.

– Alguma hora isso ia acontecer, Lils. Se até a Alice...

– Sério? – eu e Sirius nos debruçamos quando ouvimos isso. – Ah, Frank, sabíamos que ele era um tigre!

– Eles namoram desde o primeiro ano – fofocou Marlene. – É impossível que eles nunca tenham... – ela viu a expressão de Lily. – ELA TE CONFIRMOU ALGUMA COISA?

– Pode ter confirmado.

– E _você _não me contou? E _ela _não me contou? Será que só a Dorcas me conta essas coisas?

Eu, Lily, Sirius e Peter gritamos para Remus:

– DORCAS?

Foi uma noite em Hogsmeade repleta de revelações e gargalhadas, principalmente depois do que Marlene tinha deixado escapar, o que resultou em Sirius ficando muito orgulhoso de Remus. Éramos assuntos delas, _éramos assuntos delas_. Sirius sempre tirou satisfação de que elas falassem sobre nós, e agora tivemos uma confirmação disso.

Peter estava com certa dificuldade em encontrar uma namorada. Ficamos meio mal por ele ficar segurando vela em Hogsmeade, de modo que fui amigo suficiente para perguntar a Lily enquanto caminhávamos de volta para o castelo, abraçados por causa da neve que congelava pelos arredores da vila:

– Você não teria uma amiga que gostaria de sair com o Peter, teria?

– A única que estava solteira há uma hora era Marlene – ela disse. – Tecnicamente. Ainda não acredito que ela não me contou que ela e Sirius estavam dormindo juntos. Achei que contássemos tudo uma pra outra, sabe?

– Você nunca deve ter apoiado que ela gostasse do Sirius, por causa do jeito que ele lida com as garotas. Sabia que ela poderia ser magoada por ele.

– Sim... Acho que não posso culpá-la por querer esconder isso. Mas me surpreendi com Sirius, ele realmente não deu em cima da Rosmerta hoje.

Ela soltou uma risada pelo nariz, ainda inconformada.

– O tempo passou bem rápido. Às vezes parece que perdemos tempo brigando, não parece?

– A culpa foi minha – eu disse. – Preferia entrar em encrencas a mostrar a você que posso ser um cara legal. Não tive lá umas prioridades boas... Pareciam boas na época, só que agora... tenho uma melhor.

Paramos de andar e, segurando sua mão, puxei seu corpo para mim. Abraçamo-nos e ela ergueu o rosto para me deixar beijá-la. Ela tinha um gosto delicioso, de todas as coisas boas do mundo.

– James – ela disse baixinho como se estivesse se despertando quando o beijo começou a se aprofundar demais.

– O que?

Não queria parar para conversar naquele momento. Mas ela _precisava _dizer.

– As coisas que estão acontecendo me faz pensar no que realmente importa. No que _deve_importar... E talvez Sirius tenha razão sobre esquecermos de viver e pensarmos o tempo todo só em passar nos N.I.E.M's... não devia ser assim... Devíamos aproveitar cada _momento_ com as pessoas importantes...

– Não fala assim – eu pedi. – Se depender de mim, nada vai acontecer, eu _prometo _isso.

– Não me prometa isso, James – ela apertou minha camisa com força e tinha uma raiva feroz em seus olhos verdes. – Não me prometa que nada nunca vai acontecer com algum de nós. Mas eu vou me preparar para isso... da melhor forma possível... Nós vamos nos preparar juntos. _Prometa_isso. Não, não quero que prometa. Eu quero que jure solenemente.

– Eu juro, Lily.

Mas eu não estava gostando _nada _dessa conversa. Piorou mais ainda quando ela confessou:

– Preciso passar mais tempo com meus pais. Então eu vou passar o Natal com eles... Não vou ficar em Hogwarts esse feriado.

– Não vamos nos ver até janeiro?

Incrível como a espera de uma semana para ver ela me parecia ser bem dolorosa. Mas ela me olhou e disse:

– Se não aparatar dentro da sala, meus pais não vão ter nada contra você.

Ela estava me convidando para a sua casa com a família dela. Aquele relacionamento, para ela, não era somente um dia de amasso no armário de vassouras. Era... sério. Ela me queria no Natal com sua família.

– O que me diz? – ela sussurrou. – Sei que ainda é cedo... mas...

Eu compreendi.

– Bem – eu falei animado. – Pais normalmente me amam, por que os seus não amariam?

Ela riu. Parecia estar confusa, mal acreditando em si mesma, mas acabou me abraçando aliviada. O abraço dela não era como aquele que as pessoas me davam por vencer um jogo de quadribol, por me cumprimentar ou mesmo por me consolar. Era um abraço só dela. Seus braços se enrolavam ao meu dorso e ela tinha mania de apertar o tecido da minha camisa nas costas; e seu rosto _sempre_, _sempre_ se encostava ao meu peito.

Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça, sem parar de pensar no que ela disse.

Sobre aproveitar cada minuto com as pessoas mais importantes.


	17. Chapter 17

_**"Eu era a única que via como ela realmente era – uma esquisita! Mas para meu pai e mãe, ah não, era Lily isso e Lily aquilo, eles eram orgulhosos de terem uma bruxa na família!"** – Petunia Dursley_

* * *

Mesmo com as inúmeras preocupações no mundo, nas últimas duas horas eu fiquei preocupado com os fios do meu cabelo. Eu nunca tentei penteá-los, nunca mesmo, mas naquele dia, véspera de Natal, eu fiquei movendo o pente para o lado, mas em dois minutos voltava a ficar espetado de novo. Fiz uma careta para o meu reflexo do espelho e despenteei com os dedos novamente. Ah, ficava bem melhor assim, não tinha jeito.

Desci as escadas da minha casa quando já estava pronto. Minha mãe acabara de voltar do hospital St. Mungus, pois ainda usava as vestes de medibruxa quando eu me aproximei para dar um beijo no rosto dela.

– Onde é que vai? E isso foi uma tentativa de pentear o cabelo, James?

– É um caso perdido – falei sorrindo ao voltar a despenteá-lo. – Sei que está cheia de pacientes no hospital, mãe, então não se preocupe com o meu Natal. Vou passá-lo na casa da minha namorada.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas bem alto.

– Namorada?

– Lily Evans – eu disse orgulhosamente.

– Ah, claro. Você já falou tanto dela para o seu pai. E se ela te faz querer pentear os cabelos... – comentou, suspirando, e arrumando a gravata do meu colarinho – deve ser uma ótima garota.

– Ela é fantástica – eu disse. – E eu gosto dela, de verdade, então não quero que se importe com o fato dela ser nascida-trouxa ou por eu-

– James, só vemos esse olhar em alguém uma vez na vida e se Charlus estivesse aqui, ele com certeza diria que isso é amor, não gostar.

Abri um sorriso.

– Ele sempre dizia que eu iria amar alguém. Queria que ele estivesse aqui agora para jogar isso na minha cara.

– Ele com certeza faria isso – concordou, rindo.

Ela deu um suspiro, ficou me olhando de um jeito estranho, então enxugou as lágrimas porque ultimamente ele tem ficado muito sentimental. Tão sentimental que me levou para o quarto dela e de meu pai e se aproximou da estante cheia de jóias. Abriu um pequeno baú com o feitiço. Só havia um anel dentro dele, um anel prateado.

– Se Charlus estivesse aqui, ele o passaria para você.

– Mãe, não posso.

– _Deve_, James. Eu... eu não estarei aqui por mais tempo também e preciso ter certeza de que esse anel estará seguro nas mãos do meu único filho.

Mesmo muito relutante, eu segurei o anel entre meu dedo indicador e polegar. Observei-o atentamente.

– Obrigado, mãe. Mas agora só estou preocupado em conquistar a família dela. Não que eu precise de muito esforço. Trouxas têm senso de humor.

– Eu espero que saiba o que está fazendo, James... Relacionar-se com trouxas em tempos como estes...

– É arriscado, mas a senhora sempre disse que eu sou chegado a uns riscos de vez em quando. E esse vale a pena. Preciso ir agora.

– Quero conhecê-la também – pediu rapidamente, mas eu já estava me concentrando para aparatar depressa até Cokeworth, aquele papo de anel e que minha mãe também não estaria por aqui em algum momento, eu realmente não queria tê-lo em uma noite de Natal.

As casas da rua em que eu havia aparatado eram idênticas, então foi bem difícil encontrar o número da casa dos Evans. Mas Lily havia me informado que havia um pequeno jardim de lírios em frente a sua então não demorei tanto tempo para avistá-lo. Se destacava pela presença das cores vivas, diferenciando-as das outras ao redor da residência dos Evans. A presença de um carro vermelho estacionado também dava um contraste imenso.

Com o buquê de flores eu atravessei a passarela entre o jardim para chegar até a porta de entrada. Ela havia me informado, também, que teria uma campainha ao lado da porta. Fiquei pressionando o botão até que finalmente a porta se abriu.

Sem dizer oi, Lily puxou meu dedo da campainha.

– Falei para apertar só uma vez!

– Apertei uma vez – teimei e não era mentira. – Feliz Natal para você também, nervosinha.

– Desculpa – ela pediu, bufando e tirando o cabelo do rosto, como se estivesse tendo um dia incrivelmente cheio antes de eu aparecer ali. – Olha, eu preciso que você se comporte e não dê nenhum sinal, _nenhum sinal_, de que usamos magia.

– Eu achei que seus pais soubessem-

– Meus pais sabem, mas o noivo da minha irmã não. E ele está aqui e eu não acredito que ele está aqui. Eu falei para Petunia que ia trazer você!

– Sem problemas! – eu disse percebendo que ela estava quase esmagando um pescoço invisível. – Posso me portar como um perfeito trouxa.

– Não diga _trouxa_. Tem outro significado por aqui.

– Ah – eu fiz, franzindo a testa. – Mas não se preocupe, Lily, vou ser o seu perfeito namorado. Aliás, eu já sou o seu namorado perfeito. Agora... não ganho um beijo?

Ela finalmente abriu um pequeno sorriso e abraçou-me antes de me beijar. Quando nos soltamos, ela se aproximou com as mãos para pegar o buquê, mas eu não deixei.

– _Esse_ não é para você, Lily.

Ela me encarou com uma expressão confusa, mas sorriu ao entender. Deixou-me entrar em sua sala e foi nesse mesmo momento que a sra. Evans andou até nós dois. Ela era parecida com Lily, mas os olhos não eram os mesmos. Tinha o cabelo ruivo, porém mais curto e claro.

– Você deve ser Petunia – eu disse galanteador. – A irmã de Lily, não estou certo?

A mãe dela abriu um enorme sorriso ao escutar aquilo. Quando estendi o buquê de hortênsias em sua direção, ela o recebeu e apertou a minha mão para dizer:

– James Potter. Ouvimos tantas coisas ruins de você nos últimos seis anos. – Mas antes que eu lançasse um olhar acusador a Lily, a sra. Evans acrescentou em um cochicho: – Eu sempre desconfiei que era porque Lily tinha uma quedinha por você.

E piscou para mim. Gostei imediatamente da mãe dela.

Eu tinha certeza que era o pai de Lily o homem que chegou logo em seguida. Embora já tivesse uma apresentável calvície, dava para saber que não era ruivo, porém tinha os mesmos olhos. Não pela cor, acho que ninguém jamais teria os olhos da cor de Lily, mas por serem amendoados do mesmo jeito. E também por terem a mesma gentileza e simpatia. Sirius havia me avisado para temer o pai, mas tudo o que senti foi uma grande vontade de dizer o quanto eu amava sua filha. Tive que me conter.

– Muito prazer, jovem rapaz. Ouvi dizer que curte Beatles. Deixe-me adivinhar... – ele fez uma expressão pensativa, analisando-me. Então apontou o dedo e afirmou: – Paul McCartney!

– Não, só James Potter – brinquei e arranquei uma alta risada dele, que imediatamente apertou minha mão com energia.

– Já gostei dele, Lily. Não o deixe escapar.

– Você está com fome? – a sra. Evans se voltou para mim, ajudando-me a tirar o meu sobretudo para colocá-lo em um cabide. – Ainda estamos preparando o jantar, mas você pode beliscar algumas coisas...

Outra voz masculina, dessa vez mais grave e mais ríspida que vinha do outro lado da parede, interrompeu a voz da sra. Evans. Ela pareceu se controlar para não bufar.

– É o noivo de Petunia – falou em tom de desculpas. – Ele está assistindo a final de Rugby na sala, costuma ficar alterado. _Muito_ alterado. Bom, vou guardar esse lindo buquê e Lily pode levá-lo até a sala para acompanhar a final também. Sinta-se em casa, James.

– Obrigado – eu disse educadamente.

A caminho da sala, perguntei baixinho a Lily:

– O que é Ruby?

– Rugby. É tipo Quadribol, só que não.

– Ah, um esporte, então?

– Isso.

Entramos na sala onde um cara do tamanho de um armário estava sentado em uma poltrona. Ele parecia se esforçar para manter aquele bigode. Fazia gestos contra o aparelho que... Ah meu Merlin, aquilo era o que eu estava pensando que era?

Fiquei admirado com as figuras se movendo constantemente, diferente de uma foto do mundo bruxo. Então me aproximei imediatamente daquela caixa para ver de perto.

– Ei, opa, saia da frente, sim? – mandou o cara.

– Isso é uma tevelisão – eu disse, sem conter o meu interesse. – Queria que tivéssemos isso na Sala Comunal.

– James, esse é Valter Dursley – disse Lily rapidamente segurando meu braço. – E essa é a minha irmã, Petunia.

As imagens do jogo eram meio hipnotizantes, então não prestei muita atenção. Ouvi, no entanto, o tal de Dursley perguntar a irmã de Lily:

– Qual é a desse cara?

A irmã de Lily tinha um pescoço longo e eu até duvidaria que fosse irmã de Lily, porque tinha cabelos longos e loiros, o nariz era esquisito e ela não era nem um pouco o que eu consideraria _bonita_em uma garota.

Ela cochichou em resposta a pergunta do noivo:

– _Drogas_.

Sorri para Petunia ao ouvi-la.

– Não, mas você precisa ver como meu melhor amigo Sirius ficou quando experimentou uma vez... foi muito engraçado.

Não contive um riso com a lembrança de Sirius, Peter, Remus e eu em uma noite no dormitório masculino tentando aguentar a fumaça dentro da boca, mas parei de rir quando vi a expressão deles. Não acho que era para ter falado aquilo, especialmente no momento que Petunia se levantou do sofá e passou por Lily, dizendo:

– Encontrou o par perfeito para você, esquisita. Valter, meu xuxu, tem uma televisão no andar de cima. Vamos.

Como alguém com o tamanho daquele cara deixava uma pessoa chamá-lo de xuxu, eu nunca saberia. Quando eles saíram da sala de mãos dadas, eu passei a mão na minha nuca e olhei preocupado para Lily.

– Desculpe, eu achei-

– Não – ela disse depressa e então seus braços se enrolaram ao meu redor e ela pousou o rosto no meu peito. – _Eu_ peço desculpas, não quero que você se esforce para ser o que não é só para_agradar _minha irmã. E se você quiser azarar o Dursley, não vou me importar nenhum pouco.

– Nunca achei que ouviria você dizendo isso – sorri quando ela ergueu os olhos para mim. Dei-lhe um beijo na ponta de seu nariz, o que sempre a fazia sorrir. – Mas acho que estou mais interessado na tevelisão. Sempre quis assistir a um daqueles...

– _Filmes_.

– Isso!

– Posso dar um jeito nisso – ela disse sorrindo. – Acho que meu pai tem alguns que você pode gostar.

Não daria tempo de assistirmos naquele momento, porque a ceia de Natal que sua mãe preaparou estava pronta. Fomos a cozinha juntos onde fiz questão de ajudar sua mãe a levar os pratos e os talheres até a mesa da sala de estar.

Seus pais não eram ricos, mas eles com certeza tinham tudo. Contavam para mim sobre todas as tradições em famílias e diziam coisas tão boas sobre Lily que só me ajudavam mais a amá-la. Tudo isso antes mesmo do próprio jantar.

Dursley tinha um jeito troglodita de comer as coisas e ele falava de boca cheia toda vez que se gabava da potência de seu novo carro. Petunia olhava para ele maravilhada como se estivesse a frente de um tipo de herói das histórias em quadrinhos trouxas.

– E conte para ele como você conseguiu vencer o campeonato, xuxuzinho.

– Vou te contar como eu fiz – ele estava olhando para mim porque parecia ser muito importante enfatizar seus feitos para o outro homem da casa que não fosse o próprio pai de sua noiva. Você sabe, apenas para se ser o melhor. – O garoto tinha a sua estatura, do tipo magricelo, entende? Eu o parti ao meio tipo assim. – O cara demonstrou com o pedaço da coxa do peru. Quebrou o osso ao meio, exatamente como fez com o coitado do adversário.

– Isso é realmente... admirador – disse a sra. Evans, sempre bastante educada.

– E como estão as coisas na Grunnings, Valter? – perguntou o pai de Lily.

– Bem sucedidas – falou. – Como já disse, consegui um bom lugar na empresa, consegui um bom carro e consegui uma boa esposa.

– Oh, Valter – disse Petunia, e Lily e eu fizemos uma careta quando os dois deram um selinho. – E _você_ – ela perguntou para mim, quando me distraí com o sorriso de Lily. – Já sabe o que vai fazer depois que se formar nessa... _escola_?

– Não – falei com sinceridade. – Mas pretendo ser Auror.

A expressão de Petunia endureceu.

– Que merda é isso? – perguntou Dursley com um riso pelo nariz.

– Não é nada, amor – disse ela depressa. Fez um gesto com a cabeça para Lily. O tempo todo naquele jantar, Lily distraidamente movia o polegar nas costas da minha mão sobre a mesa. Ela estava bastante calada, e ignorou o gesto de Petunia.

– Já sei um bom lugar para você, cara – disse Dursley parecendo preocupado. Mas só parecendo. – Reabilitação.

Lily apertou os dedos contra minha mão com força.

– Você quer dizer _habilitação_? – eu perguntei, confuso. – Bom, eu certamente não preciso de carteira de motorista. Sei aparatar. Às vezes usamos vassouras também.

– Mãe! – exclamou Petunia, nervosa. –_ Ela está fazendo de propósito_.

– Petunia, acalme-se – pediu o sr. Evans.

– Não, você tem problema de adição, cara? – Dursley se debruçou em minha direção. – Estou dizendo... reabilitação. Mas se bem que Petunia me contou que nessa escola que vocês vão não se tem muita penalidade para quando fazem merda. Na St. Brutus qualquer coisinha fora da linha que você faz, leva umas pauladas bem dadas. Com essa sua cara insolente, ia receber o tempo todo.

– Deve ser um lugar bem chato mesmo – eu disse com consideração.

– A St. Brutus é a melhor _academia _que existe em toda a região da Europa, não diga nada sobre ela!

Ele ficou vermelho como um pimentão. Precisou beber uísque para relaxar a expressão e Petunia acariciou o braço dele imediatamente, como que amansando um buldogue. A sra. Evans resolveu me oferecer um pouco também e aceitei agradavelmente.

– James! Conte um pouco sobre sua família, por que não?

– Minha mãe trabalha em um hospital, é uma mulher muito conhecida e respeitada por lá. E meu pai... bem, todo mundo que conheceu meu pai o adorava, mas ele faleceu-

– Ah, está explicado – Dursley deixou escapar e olhei diretamente para ele. – É a falta de uma figura paterna. Meu pai sempre disse. Se um cara perde a linha é porque faltou o pai na vida. Sinto muito, cara.

Não gostei de ouvi-lo dizer aquilo.

– Meu pai foi o homem mais importante da minha vida.

– Meus pêsames, James – disse a sra. Evans baixinho e depressa. – Tenho certeza que Valter não quis dizer...

– Ele trabalhava no quê? – perguntou Dursley. – Alguma empresa conhecida?

– Não – eu disse olhando para Lily ao meu lado e lembrando sobre não agir como se eu usasse magia. – Não é conhecida.

– Então não ganhava muito. Como é que você compra as drogas sem dinheiro?

Eu estava pensando em uma boa azaração contra ele, quando copo da mão dele estourou. Eu não tive nada a ver com isso. Dursley imediatamente pediu desculpas por ter segurado a taça forte demais. Enquanto Petunia limpava com um pano a parte da mesa onde o líquido havia caído, Lily começou a dizer com a voz baixa para os pais:

– James espantou seis dementadores que tentaram invadir Hogwarts.

Petunia quase caiu da cadeira. Lily a ignorou para continuar dizendo:

– O diretor Dumbledore acredita que foi o Patrono mais poderoso que algum aluno poderia ter feito nessa idade. Eu _tenho certeza_ que foi.

– _Esquisita_ – xingou Petunia com tanto desprezo a Lily que tive vontade de azará-la ali mesmo.

– Do que sua irmã está falando?

– Nada, xuxu, nada. Ela também usa drogas.

– Petunia! – dessa vez foi a própria mãe quem lhe chamou atenção. – Pelo amor de Deus, por que não conta logo ao seu noivo a verdade e pare de dizer asneiras sobre sua irmã e o namorado dela?

– O que está acontecendo?

– Deixe-me mostrar, sr. Dursley. – Lily tirou a varinha do bolso e pigarreou de um jeito solene.

Horrorizados, Petunia e Dursley observaram Lily consertar a taça de uísque quebrada. Os cacos se fundiram novamente as suas extremidades com o aceno da varinha de Lily. Em poucos segundos, a taça estava novinha em folha. Uma típica demonstração do feitiço _Reparo_. Nada para se temer.

Petunia se levantou da cadeira bruscamente.

– Senta, Petunia – pediu o pai e a moça sentou, com intensa raiva.

Dursley estava observando a taça com a expressão abestada.

– Então é verdade que você derrotou _seis _dementadores? – papeou a sra. Evans. – Não temos a mínima idéia do que isso significa, mas pelo jeito que Lily contou pareceu ser grande coisa.

– Um Patrono só é conjurado quando nos esforçamos em uma lembrança feliz – contei a eles. – Assim, um animal prateado sai da ponta da varinha e esse animal muitas vezes tem relação com o que você é ou o que você ama. Pode chegar a ser poderoso o bastante para espantar uns seres que são capazes de sugar toda a felicidade que existe dentro de você. Eles são guardas da prisão de bruxo, Azkaban.

– Que horror...

– A sensação é bem ruim – concordei. – Mas meu amigo Remus descobriu que melhora toda vez que se come um pouco de chocolate.

– Lily já me falou desse Remus. Foram monitores juntos no ano retrasado, se não me engano – recordou o sr. Evans.

– Sim – Lily disse sorrindo. – Ele é um dos melhores amigos do James em Hogwarts. Tem também Peter e o Sirius...

– Sirius é mais para um irmão – falei, gostando muito da atenção que os pais dela davam a mim. Gostando ainda mais que Lily estivesse falando sobre mim. Sem desgosto algum. – Ele não se dava muito bem com a família dele...

– Os Black. Todos sangue-puros – informou Lily.

– Sirius é um rebelde. Conhece quase tudo sobre trouxas só para irritar a família.

– Ama motocicletas.

– Ele comprou uma nas férias de verão – contei a Lily percebendo que eu não havia falado isso para ela ainda.

– Sério? Deve estar abusando dela.

– Fugimos com ela quando nos encrencamos com uns Comensais no Caldeirão Furado.

– Vocês enfrentaram Comensais?

– Eles não gostaram de nos ver por lá, estávamos vestido como trouxas... eles acharam que éramos espiões de alguma coisa, com certeza...

– Como é que vocês escaparam?

– Ajudinha de uns policiais. Quase fomos presos. Cá entre nós, acho que o policial ainda está com o queixo caído depois que Sirius levitou o carro dele para fazer os Comensais que se aproximavam se chocar contra ele.

– Foi _assim _que vocês escaparam? Isso é sorte.

– E me diz uma coisa... o que você acha de Elvendork?

– Elvendork? Tipo o nome? Parece de menino, mas acho que algumas meninas também se chamam assim.

– Foi exatamente o que eu falei para o policial. É unissex!

Estávamos tão entretidos na discussão que mal reparamos que os pais dela ainda estavam na mesa e olhavam para a gente com as expressões sonhadoras.

Dursley se levantou lentamente da mesa; pareceu uma múmia. Começou a sair de fininho. Petunia imediatamente exclamou:

– Eu juro que não tenho nada a ver com isso, amor, juro que não sou esquisita como eles. Eu não tenho poderes malignos. Você vai pagar por isso, sua esquisita! _Nem _se incomode em aparecer com esse... _anormal_... no _meu _casamento! – gritou para Lily. – Vamos, Dursley, vamos voltar para a_nossa_ casa!

E fechou a porta atrás dela com estrondo, o grandalhão sem dizer uma palavra.

Ficou um momento em silêncio quando os dois foram embora. Eu olhei para Lily, que olhava para o pai, que olhava para a sra. Evans, que olhava para mim, sorrindo, como se não tivesse reparado no que aconteceu agora.

– Vocês são tão fofos juntos – disse ela. – James, nós sempre costumamos esquiar na manhã de Natal em uma cidade vizinha daqui. Se quiser nos acompanhar, está convidado.

– Eu adoraria – falei imediatamente. – Mas acho... acho que sua irmã não gostou muito de mim...

– Acho que não vamos ver ela por um bom tempo – disse Lily. – Você pode passar a noite aqui. Assim não vai precisar ficar aparatando.

O pai dela pigarreou.

– No quarto de hóspede, eu espero.

– Ai, Richard, não seja o pai chato justamente _agora_ que Lily encontrou o namorado perfeito – disse a sra. Evans jogando os braços teatralmente para cima. – Estamos em tempo livre! Tempo pós-Woodstock, poxa! Deixe os jovens serem _jovens_ e fazerem coisas erradas!

– Mããe – Lily massageou as têmporas.

O pai dela se levantou e beijou o topo da cabeça de Lily.

– James pode passar a noite aqui onde você preferir. Nós confiamos em você, filha.

Eu estava rindo quando Lily disse seriamente:

– Não deviam. Eu sou uma _péssima _filha.

– Não, definitivamente não é uma péssima filha – disse a sra. Evans bem tranquila.

– Vamos assistir a um filme então – disse Lily, levantando-se. Pegou minha mão e acrescentou: – Vocês sabem, entrarmos no clima para um sexo selvagem sem camisinha depois de usarmos drogas.

A sra. Evans apoiou:

– E quem sou eu para culpá-la? Eu também não me comportaria com um namorado desses.

O sr. Evans mandou:

– _Não se comportem_!

Lily me levou de volta para a sala, as risadas dos pais me fazendo pensar que nunca tinha conhecido uma família como a dela. Os pais de Lily eram _legais_ e tinham um senso de humor que fez com que eu me sentisse _bem _entre eles. Como se fosse certo... Lily e eu.

A sra. Evans ficou uma hora no telefone discutindo com Petunia sobre ela ter sido mau educada comigo. Ela me paparicou o tempo inteiro. Quando meia-noite se aproximou, abrimos os presentes com a televisão ligada em um filme. Lily me deu um aparelho que eu podia escutar todas as músicas dos Beatles repetidamente, com fones de ouvidos. Foi incrível. Em troca, eu coloquei uma pulseira prateada em seu pulso. Era delicada e combinou perfeitamente com ela, especialmente o pingente de lírio. Lily o achou lindo. Ganhei presentes de seus pais também e foi a viagem para esquiarmos no dia seguinte. Tive um bom Natal naquele ano.

– Bom – disse o sr. Evans bocejando durante o filme que estávamos assistindo, eu hipnotizado pelas luzes e pelas lutas. – Precisamos acordar cedo amanhã para esquiarmos. Vamos dormir, querida?

– Absolutamente. Boa noite, James!

Ela se aproximou de mim para um abraço apertado. Ao invés de dizer alguma coisa irônica, sua voz estava séria e baixinha quando me pediu:

– Cuide bem da nossa Lily. – O sr. Evans a abraçava no outro lado da sala, então a mãe dela conseguiu dizer só para mim, confidencialmente: – Não fazemos parte do mundo de nossa filha... e é reconfortante saber que ela tem alguém por lá.

– Ela não tem somente a mim, sra. Evans – garanti. – Sua... sua filha é brilhante e não conquistou só a mim.

– Mas ela escolheu você. E isso quer dizer muito. Feliz Natal, James.

– Feliz Natal.

– James – o sr. Evans se aproximou para apertar a minha mão. – Gostei de você, então não me decepcione.

E eles realmente nos deixaram sozinhos na sala.

A história do filme estava em um momento intenso com criaturas diferentes lutando contra humanos em uma guerra espacial irada. Foi uma das coisas mais fantásticas que vi dos trouxas, exceto Beatles, claro, mas aquele filme era genial. Os trouxas podiam ser trouxas mas sabiam inventar umas coisas que deveriam existir no nosso mundo mágico também.

Tipo sabres de luz.

Lily estava tampando os risinhos com a mão, mordendo a unha, e observando minhas expressões. Ela estava com a cabeça encostada no meu ombro e a ergueu para me beijar no rosto, quando o filme acabou.

– Vamos assistir de novo?

– Não – ela disse bem séria e desligou a televisão depressa.

– Vai ter outro? Porque não é possível que tenha acabado assim!

– Provavelmente.

– Legal. Vou querer assistir.

– Posso levá-lo ao cinema quando sair – ela garantiu.

Abri um sorriso brilhante.

– Esse foi um ótimo Natal – eu comentei. – Seus pais são ótimos.

– São – ela disse silenciosamente, mas não falou mais nada. Ao invés disso se levantou e me puxou pela mão até as escadas. Nós subimos até seu quarto.

Observei o aposento. Era aconchegante, tinha uma mesa e uma estante de livros. Passei a mão involuntariamente pelo cabelo quando vi a cama de Lily. Não era grande, só tinha espaço para uma pessoa. Não contive uns pensamentos e foi difícil me concentrar.

Será que ela pensava... Não, talvez garotas não pensassem o tempo todo _só _nisso. Eu sei que eu pensava, mas sabia que as coisas não eram assim com Lily.

Ela estava tirando os brincos das orelhas em frente ao espelho do armário. Abriu um leve sorriso e olhou para as mãos que seguravam os brincos. Ela enrolou o cabelo para cima, em um laço frouxo. Eu não tive como aguentar e me aproximei atrás dela, para beijar aquele pescoço convidativo. Depositei vários beijinhos até seu ombro.

Abracei sua cintura e olhei para o rosto dela pelo reflexo do espelho. Ela estava séria, decidida de alguma coisa.

– Quero derrotar Voldemort. Quero lutar. E eu não posso envolver meus pais nisso.

Ela apertou o colar do anel de sua mãe.

– Preciso que eles fiquem o mais longe de mim. – Sua voz falhou. – Será meu último feriado com eles e então me mudarei daqui.

Não a consolei, porque não era consolo que Lily Evans precisava. Não era para isso que ela me convidou para conhecê-los.

– Eu estou com você nisso.

– Sei que sim. Uma das coisas que sempre tive certeza é que você não fugiria, não se acovardaria e lutaria. Uma das coisas que sempre admirei em você.

Tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas ela não chorou. Ela me levou até sua cama e se deitou em cima de mim. Tirou meus óculos do rosto para colocá-los no criado-mudo ali ao seu lado. Abraçou-me para se aconchegar a mim da melhor forma.

Minhas mãos passearam por suas costas e a dela estava pousada em meu peito, sentindo meu batimento cardíaco – nada calmo. Beijou meu maxilar lentamente e depois trocamos um olhar meio diferente. Quis sentir a pele dela por baixo daquela blusa de moletom.

Não fiquei apenas querendo, mas fiz. Levantei a base de sua blusa apenas para adentrar minha mão ali. Meus dedos gélidos fizeram um choque contra a extensão da sua coluna, sua pele quente e sensível. Somente com a ponta dos dedos circulei toda a região, causando-lhe arrepios pelo corpo inteiro. Lily deixou escapar um breve suspiro quando beijei seu pescoço e arrastei minha mão direita sobre um de seus seios. Ela chegou a inclinar o pescoço, fechando os olhos, sonolentos, para me deixar apertá-la ali.

Seus dedos acariciavam meu cabelo enquanto me dava aquela permissão. Aproximamos nossas bocas e ela correspondeu ao meu beijo mais uma vez. Línguas, bocas, sussurros, mordiscadas, toques...

Eu abusei da sorte quando apoiei meus dedos no cós frontal da sua calça jeans. Lentamente, comecei a abrir o zíper. Mas ela pegou meus dedos e os entrelaçou com os seus para me impedir de direcioná-los aquela área. Foi uma tentativa... eu não descansaria se não tentasse. Ela não me rejeitou, só não pretendia avançar mais que isso agora.

Estávamos com nossas pernas enroscadas e nossos sapatos eram as únicas peças que não tínhamos no corpo.

E eu a respeitei.

Eu notei o quão sonolento eu estava nesse momento quando observei seus olhos fecharem. Em segundos, sua respiração estava constante e ela ressonava. Fechei meus olhos também.

Naquele Natal de 1977, nós dormimos juntos pela primeira vez.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com Lily ao meu lado, aqueles olhos verdes olhando para mim. Ela estava sorrindo.

– Você parece tão inofensivo quando está dormindo – informou.

– Ficou me observando dormir, Evans? – sorri, gostando imediatamente disso. A claridade branca do inverno de dezembro entrava pela janela. Eu enxergava borrões e Lily só estava nítida na minha visão míope porque nossos rostos estavam próximos.

– Você estava babando no meu travesseiro, Potter – explicou-se, dando de ombros. Quando enxuguei depressa minha boca que na verdade estava seca, ela gargalhou e se inclinou para me beijar fortemente no rosto. Jogou o edredom em cima de nós e, para me enlouquecer em uma manhã depois de literalmente dormir com ela, deitou em cima de mim, as pernas em cada lado do meu quadril.

– Não é uma boa idéia fazer isso agora – eu disse depressa quebrando o beijo que ela começou, tentando inutilmente evitar qualquer contato com o corpo dela contra a minha calça.

– Não seja ridículo – disse.

– Achei que ontem...

Talvez fosse o milagre de Natal ou eu estivesse sonhando um sonho maravilhoso, mas Lily me cortou em um beijo ardente. Quando fui testar minha sorte ao encontrar a saliência de seu seio, por um lado fiquei feliz que não fosse um sonho, mas por outro foi realmente desesperador quando ouvimos a batida na porta.

– Lily! Já acordou? Café da manhã antes de sairmos! – era a voz da mãe dela. – A não ser que você e James estejam fazendo sexo, peço desculpas por atrapalhá-los!

Lily pulou da cama, depressa e assustada. Enquanto colocava suas botas e ajeitava os cabelos, ela disse inconformada para mim:

– Eles totalmente estragam toda a idéia de loucura sendo tão liberais.

– Por que você quer decepcioná-los? – fiz um falso tom de preocupação.

– Sou uma péssima filha – falou, sorrindo ironicamente. Eu sorri também. E ela se inclinou para me dar um selinho, rápido e gostoso. – Agora sai da minha-

Nós dois gritamos quando um som _crack!_ explodiu pelo quarto de Lily. Eu _caí_ da cama pelo susto. No instante seguinte, Sirius Black tinha aparatado.

– Opa, aqui não é a sala – notou.

– _O que você está fazendo aqui_!? – exclamou Lily.

– James não estava aparecendo no espelho – ele disse nervoso. – Achei que podiam estar em perigo. Cadê ele? Cadê ele?

Desnorteado, eu me levantei do chão e apareci em sua visão. Minha expressão não era nada feliz. Mas Sirius se aproximou para me dar um abraço.

– Feliz Natal, cara!

Depois abraçou Lily.

– Feliz Natal, ruiva!

Nesse exato momento, o pai de Lily abriu a porta.

– Feliz Natal, Sr. E!

– Hortênsia, acho que subestimamos nossa filha – disse o sr. Evans quando nós três descemos com ele para o café da manhã. – Encontrei ela com _dois_ garotos no quarto.

A sra. Evans estava aprontando a mesa e ergueu os olhos para um Sirius sorridente. Trocou um olhar com o marido.

– Dois garotos?

– Sim, dois garotos.

– Dois garotos...

–_ Dois_.

– Vocês podem agir como pais normais e expulsarem o Black da nossa casa? – pediu Lily educadamente, sentando-se a mesa.

– Nós confiamos em você, querida, sei que tem uma ótima explicação para isso.

– Esse é o meu amigo, Sirius Black – achei melhor dizer. – Ele não passa um Natal sem mim.

– Que frieza é essa? – Sirius me olhou ofendido. – Me apresenta aos pais da sua namorada como "amigo". Sr. e sra. E, eu sou o _melhor_ amigo dele. O cara que vai garantir que James não faça besteiras com a sua adorável Lily.

– Que encantador conhecê-lo, sr. Black, ouvimos falar muito bem de você – disse a sra. Evans. – Por que não se junta à mesa agora para o café da manhã? Nós vamos esquiar daqui algumas horas.

– Estou convidado?

– Qualquer amigo de Lily, qualquer amigo nosso – concordou o sr. Evans.

– Isso é uma torradeira? – perguntou Sirius apontando para o objeto em cima da pia. Sorriu para Lily. – Vou ficar para o café da manhã, Lily, se não se importar.

– Nenhum pouco, Sirius – disse Lily rendida. – Fique a vontade.

Sentei ao lado dela para dizer baixinho:

– Eu devia ter avisado... Sirius e eu nunca passamos o Natal longe, então-

– Tudo bem – ela disse com sinceridade. – Aliás, posso aproveitar e dar o meu presente a ele e-

Fomos interrompidos com o barulho breve da campainha. O sr. Evans, que estava se servindo de suco, levantou da mesa ao constatar sua impressão de que Petunia podia ter voltado para passar o Natal com eles, mas na verdade ouvimos a voz de Remus lá da sala.

– Olá, sr. Evans, eu sou Remus Lupin, amigo da Lily. Queria saber se ela e James estão aqui.

– Com certeza estão. Pode entrar, Remus.

– Obrigado. James! – exclamou depressa e tirou o gorro da cabeça quando eu, Lily e Sirius entramos na sala para cumprimentá-lo. – Cara, achamos que tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Sirius disse que não estava aparecendo no espelho...

– Eu só o roubei de vocês por um dia – disse Lily com os olhos arregalados. – E já acham que aconteceu um desastre?

– Nunca mais nos deixe sem notícias, Prongs – disse Sirius, zangado. – Aliás, Peter pode aparecer a qualquer momento. Um, dois, três...

Exatamente como ele disse, ouvimos um _crack _que não veio de nenhum lugar dentro da casa. Nós olhamos para o chão.

– Ele está no _porão_? – perguntou o sr. Evans.

– E escutei a ratoeira – disse a sra. Evans esperançosa. Depois explicou para nós três. – Vive aparecendo ratos por aqui e-

– NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius, Remus e eu corremos depressa mesmo que nenhum de nós conhecesse a casa inteira deles. Não soubemos como chegamos até o porão, mas foi com grande alívio que vimos Peter embolado no canto escuro com seu suéter de hipogrifo. Ele não estava em sua forma animago, mas tinha pisado na ratoeira e estava chorando de dor.

– Meu pé, meu pé, meu pé! – grunhiu. Lily tinha alcançado nós três e com a varinha fez um feitiço para a ratoeira se desgrudar do pé de Peter.

– Nunca _mais _nos assuste desse jeito – disse Sirius. – Por um momento achamos...

– Meninos, é só o pé dele – disse Lily. – Podemos dar um jeito nisso. Você consegue caminhar, Peter?

Ele mordeu a boca mas com muito custo deu um passo em nossa direção. Mancando, se aproximou para me abraçar com força.

– Achamos que algo terrível tinha acontecido, você não apareceu no espelho do Padfoot!

– Você é louco? Achamos que algo terrível tinha acontecido _agora _– eu falei inconformado. – Você é o único que se transforma sem controle, achamos que a ratoeira tivesse esmagado você.

– Eu estou fazendo um esforço tremendo para não perguntar do que diabos vocês estão falando – constatou Lily desesperada por causa do nosso desespero. – E por que ficaram tão desesperados quando minha mãe falou da ratoeira. Até parece que Peter é um...

Lily calou a boca. Encarei Sirius, como que pedindo algum tipo de permissão. Sirius encarou Remus. Remus encarou Peter.

Lily gaguejou.

– Peter é um... é um...

– Animago, sim – disse Sirius. – Todos nós somos.

– Wormtail – ela murmurou para si mesma como se estivesse fazendo as contas. – Padfoot..._Prongs_.

– Nossos apelidos – eu contei. – Nós sempre chamamos Remus de Moony por causa do probleminha peludo, pensamos que seria interessante cada um possuir um apelido também quando... quando viramos animagos.

Por alguma razão, ela estava encarando Remus. Não sabia dizer se era uma expressão admirada ou assustada.

– Isso não é uma pegadinha, porque Remus está apoiando a afirmação.

– Mas é claro que você precisaria de provas – disse Sirius amigavelmente. – O problema é que nós temos uma política de não nos exibirmos, já que somos... você sabe... ilegais.

– Somente na lua cheia? – ela quis confirmar.

– Somente na lua cheia. Eles juraram solenemente – contou Remus. – Caso contrário...

– Caso contrário eu teria mostrado a minha forma animaga para você desde o quinto ano – eu disse para Lily. – Que, a propósito, também é um cervo.

– Vocês se transformaram com quinze anos?

– Impressionada, Evans? – sorriu Sirius. – E você ainda nem viu os meus caninos.

– Achei-

– Achou que nós éramos idiotas demais para conseguir um feito como esse? – adivinhei. – Achou que só perdemos nosso tempo matando aulas porque não estávamos a fim de aprender magia? Então está nos devendo algumas desculpas.

– Não estou impressionada com o fato de vocês terem conseguido se transformar em animais – ela me cortou diretamente. – Estou impressionada que vocês não se exibiram por isso, quero dizer, não vamos nos esquecer que vocês foram uns...

– Biltres arrogantes – todos terminaram a frase juntos. – Mais alguém estava com saudades da Lily nos chamando assim? – perguntou Sirius com a mão levantada esperando mais alguém se manifestar.

– É a palavra de Maroto – contou Remus diante do olhar de Lily. – Jurar solenemente não é um voto perpétuo...

– Mas é tão importante quanto – falei. – Muito importante.

– E levamos isso a sério – acrescentou Sirius.

– Muito a sério – completou Peter.

A voz da mãe dela nos interrompeu na porta do porão.

– Lily, querida, vocês estão bem aí? Agora falando sério, quatro garotos já é _demais_. Nem mesmo _eu_ na sua idade-

– Estamos subindo, mãe! – exclamou depressa. Depois se virou para nós, dando um suspiro e tentando recapitular tantas informações em uma manhã de Natal. – Obrigada por me contarem.

– Te contamos porque você é importante para o Prongs – disse Sirius. – Prongs é importante para a gente.

– Ele é tipo a cola do grupo – disse Peter. – Sem ele, não há marotos.

– E porque fomos um tanto insensíveis ao estragar seu Natal com ele... – disse Remus sentido. – Mas ficamos mesmo preocupados quando ela não apareceu no espelho.

– Eu te perdoo – disse Sirius para mim. – Devo ter interrompido alguma coisa quando aparatei no quarto da Lily. E vou querer detalhes.

Lily só girou os olhos.

– Não estou chorando – desculpei-me emocionado. – Só caiu um olho neste oceano.

Eles gargalharam.

– Vocês não estragaram nosso Natal – garantiu Lily. – A montanha que vamos esquiar é grande o suficiente para mais três pessoas. Aliás, acho que _Moony_ irá se dar bem por lá. Tem alguns lobos pelas florestas.

Rimos ainda mais. Remus olhou estupefato.

– Não acha que já andou demais com o James por uma vida, Lily? – perguntou, mas não parecia exatamente bravo. Mais para... feliz. Feliz que ele tivesse outra pessoa que gostasse dele sem problemas com seu probleminha peludo. – Agora está aí fazendo piadas também!

Aquele Natal foi o primeiro que Lily passou com meus melhores amigos, ao passo de que era provável que seria o último com seus pais... Jurei solenemente a ela que íamos nos preparar e lutar, para tentar trazer o máximo de segurança a nós mesmos... e as pessoas que amávamos.


	18. Chapter 18

– Lembre-se, Peter, mantenha a calma.

– Seja confiante.

– Não fale só sobre você.

– Pergunte as coisas que ela gosta.

– E não se descontrole.

– É só uma garota.

– Uma garota bonitinha.

– Seja você mesmo, Peter.

– Não escute o Remus. Não seja você.

– Seja tudo menos você.

– E lembre-se... se você começar a sentir um formigamento...

– Pode ser ereção ou vai se transformar em um rato.

– É mais provável a primeira opção.

– Então fique calmo, porque é bem normal.

– Cuidado para não se transformar em um rato, por Merlin.

– Gente, vocês estão assustando ele.

– Moony, fica quieto.

– Você está ótimo, Peter. Vai dar tudo certo, é só você seguir nossas instruções para o encontro ser fenomenal.

Nós três olhamos para o reflexo do espelho em nosso dormitório. Peter Pettigrew ajeitou a gravata no colarinho e com um suspiro, passou as mãos no cabelo. Ele estava bem vestido, usando o perfume do Sirius, mas ainda parecia nervoso com a possibilidade de beijar uma garota. Seu cabelo estava penteado para o lado e ele tentava toda hora ajeitar os fios com as mãos que, nós sabíamos, estavam bem suadas.

– É a sua chance – eu disse, colocando a mão em seu ombro. – Não nos decepcione. Dê a sua palavra de maroto!

– Minha palavra de maroto!

Eu saí do dormitório primeiro. Em uma apresentação casual para os presentes da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, chamei atenção de todos.

– Senhoras e senhores, bruxos e bruxas. Vocês que achavam que Peter Pettigrew nunca teria uma namorada... hoje nós pretendemos calar a boca de vocês. Já deu um fora nele? Vai se arrepender ao vê-lo pronto para o seu encontro com Rebecca Shaw da Lufa-Lufa. Com vocês... o sr. PETER PETTIGREW!

Sirius fez um som de trompete com a boca enquanto o pessoal aplaudia a entrada de Peter. Ele desceu as escadas segurando um buquê de rosas. Usava um terno marrom que ficou grande nele porque era meu, mas ele sorriu para o pessoal quando se postou a frente da Sala e deu uma girada do corpo digna de mais aplausos.

As garotas assobiaram.

– Tá um gato, Peter! – falou Dorcas ao lado de Lily no sofá que, ao ouvir a amiga, tampou a risada irônica com a boca.

– Sim, um _gato_!

Marlene acrescentou:

– Eu até jogaria sete minutos no paraíso com você de novo!

– Ouviu essa, Peter? Está me deixando com ciúmes, cara – disse Sirius orgulhoso.

– Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho, marotos – elogiou Alice. – Peter está um charme.

– Obrigado, obrigado – disse Peter. – Eu estou soando como um porco, mas obrigado.

Com um aceno na varinha, Lily transformou a gravata em seu colarinho em uma gravata borboleta que causou mais histeria nas garotas.

– Quando ela perguntar algo sobre você – Lily deu a dica – é só fazer uma expressão pensativa ajustando a gravata. Garotas adoram.

– Assim?

Ele cerrou os olhos, ergueu o queixo e arrumou a gravata. Elas riram admiradas, dando ainda mais confiança a Peter.

– Assim mesmo! Ele está preparado – Lily disse para nós.

– Nosso Peter está preparado – eu e Sirius nos abraçamos, emocionados. Puxamos Moony para o abraço. Peter pulou na gente também.

E Marlene gritou:

– Abraço em grupo!

– Não, só em mim – Sirius agarrou Marlene pela cintura quando ela se aproximou de nós e lascou um beijo nela com força. Marlene correspondeu na maior boa vontade. Tanta boa vontade que ergueu as pernas para enrolarem na cintura dele.

– Ei! Tem crianças do primeiro ano aqui! – exclamou Alice diante dos olhares estupefatos e risinhos das outras garotas da Sala Comunal que assistiam ao beijo.

– Vão para o quarto, vocês são proibidos para menores – pediu Dorcas fechando os olhos ironicamente.

Quando eles finalmente se soltaram, o que pareceu ter durado horas, Sirius sugeriu:

– Vamos agir como namorados só hoje.

– Tudo bem por mim. Sem outras garotas?

– Sem outros garotos?

– Consigo me controlar. Você consegue se controlar?

– Consigo. Mãos dadas?

– Mãos dadas.

– Beijinho a qualquer hora?

– Pode ser. Apelidos?

– Autêntico – elogiou admirada. – _James e Lily_?

– _James e Lily_ é perfeito.

– Ei – eu interferi sem deixar de escutar a conversa deles. – Que história é essa de _James e Lily_?

Marlene abraçou Sirius e disse toda fofa:

– Nós vamos ser vocês dois por vinte e quatro horas.

Lily cruzou o braço.

– E como é que isso funciona? Só por curiosidade.

– Assim – Sirius pigarreou e disse a Marlene de um modo obcecado. – Sai comigo, McKinnon?

Marlene empurrou Sirius.

– Não, Black, não sabe que eu te odeio?

Sirius voltou a abraçá-la.

– Na verdade, você me ama. Sou gostoso, o melhor jogador de Quadribol e sei uns truques irados com azaração. Vai, McKinnon, sai comigo. Faço qualquer coisa por você.

– Pensando bem... eu realmente _te amo_ então eu saio com você. – Muito teatralmente, os dois se aproximaram. Sirius deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz dela.

Lily estava rindo com as garotas e Remus, mas limpou a garganta quando viu minha expressão indignada.

– Você sempre faz isso mesmo – disse com os ombros levantados. – Quero dizer, a parte de me dar um beijinho bem aqui é tão você.

– É fofo – disse Marlene sorrindo. – O que há de errado em agirmos James e Lily? Vocês são tipo o casal que todos querem ser.

– E tem até fãs. Aquelas gêmeas do quinto ano vivem fofocando sobre vocês. Qual foi a manchete da última edição da revista delas? – Sirius coçou o queixo, pensativo.

Frank lembrou:

– Monitores do Amor!

– Legenda – Alice acrescentou. – _Chefiando o coração._ Foi um texto bem bonito.

– Hum! – eu fiz e abracei Lily olhando para eles. – Podem caçoar a vontade, vocês seriam tão idiotas como eu se tivessem uma namorada como ela.

– Beijinho, beijinho, beijinho – pediram com expectativas.

Ao pedido dos nossos amigos eu inclinei o rosto em direção ao dela. Lily sorriu antecipadamente, mas antes que eu pudesse dar um beijinho na ponta do nariz dela, eu na verdade beijei a capa do livro de Poções que ela estava segurando.

Ouvi mais risadas.

– Não é pra me beijar para o entretenimento deles, cabeção – brincou ao colocar o livro entre nossos lábios.

– Sete horas! – anunciou Sirius. – Peter... prepare-se para o grande encontro. Boa sorte, cara.

Ele respirou profundamente.

– Vai dar tudo certo – encorajou Lily. – Não se esqueça da jogada com a gravata.

Ele olhou para todos nós e, como se tivesse sido designado a uma missão militar, nos deu um tchau confiante.

Quando Peter foi embora, eu lamentei:

– Ele vai acabar vomitando naquele buquê.

– James – ralhou Lily. – Eu acho que dessa vez ele pode ter conseguido uma namorada.

– Eu espero. Realmente não gosto de vê-lo meio de lado quando vamos juntos a Hogsmeade... Éramos apenas nós quatro. Agora duplicou.

– Você ainda pode sair só com seus amigos, sabia?

– Ah, Evans, não sabe quantas vezes já tentamos desgrudá-lo de você – disse Sirius soando cansado. – E se saímos juntos... ficamos ouvindo o rapaz suspirando por você, dizendo que já sente saudade. Bem patético.

– O mesmo com a gente – disse Marlene. – Juro que se a Lily falar mais uma vez do abdômen dele, vou ter que azará-la.

– Você fala do meu abdômen?

– Ela fala para todo mundo do seu abdômen – provocou Dorcas.

– E dos bíceps – acrescentou Alice.

– _Não é verdade._

– Lily – Marlene disse meio cansada –, não nos obrigue a dizer que você só foi assistir ao último treino nosso na esperança de que James tirasse a camisa.

– E eu não a desapontei, não é, amor? – falei sorrindo de lado.

Ela ignorou as risadas e se virou para mim com outro assunto.

– Temos que entregar os relatórios sobre os monitores para Dumbledore hoje, não se esqueça.

– Sim, senhorita – eu disse.

Marlene franziu a testa.

– Isso é um código para "vamos dar uns amassos no armário de vassoura"? – perguntou curiosa. Virou-se para Sirius. – Precisamos anotar essa.

– Meu amor, quer entregar os relatórios sobre os monitores para Dumbledore hoje? – perguntou Sirius.

– Com certeza, meu lindinho.

Quando eles saíram de mãos dadas, saltitantes e causando risadas em todo mundo, eu perguntei para Lily:

– Não somos tão patéticos assim, somos?

– Se somos desse jeito, vamos ter que terminar.

– Combinado.

Um tempinho depois, perguntei:

– Você está sendo sarcástica, né? Quando disse que vamos ter que terminar e...

Ela não respondeu, causando-me um pouco de pânico. Olhei desesperado e comecei a segui-la pela sala.

– Não quer _realmente_ terminar comigo, quer? Você só estava brincando. Só pra não haver confusões, era só você sendo sarcástica e engraçadinha, certo? Você não quis dizer...

Só percebi que ela estava me provocando quando observei sua expressão risonha. Fingi que tive um ataque cardíaco, caindo na poltrona. Só fazendo gracinha, para vê-la rir.

E ainda enrolou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, dizendo bem baixinho, quando sentou em uma das minhas pernas:

– Podemos ser o casal mais patético do mundo, eu não vou terminar com você a não ser que me dê uma ótima razão para isso.

– Justo – eu disse. – Então terei que pedir muito educadamente para que aquela garota do sexto ano pare de ficar dando em cima de mim. E para aquela lufana parar de me seduzir depois dos meus treinos. Vou ter que pedir para a própria McGonagall parar de me lançar uns olhares, sei que ela tem uma queda por mim. Posso dizer que ela é um pouquinho mais velha, tenho certeza de que não irá levar para o lado pessoal. Assim nenhuma outra garota ou mulher ou a Murta-Que-Geme precisará dar motivos a você para ter tanto ciúmes.

– Não tenho ciúmes delas – informou muito tranquila.

– Uma já apalpou a minha bunda.

– Realmente não consegui culpá-la por aquilo.

– E o que significou aquela menina do terceiro ano me mandando uma carta só para falar do meu sorriso?

– Seu sorriso é _mesmo _incrível.

– E o que foi a menina do primeiro ano perguntando se ela podia passar a mão no meu cabelo?

– Muito fofa! Quem não gostaria de passar a mão no seu cabelo? Você realizou um sonho de uma garota, James, isso foi lindo.

– Lily! – eu disse inconformado. – Um pouco de ciúmes faz bem, sabia?

– Terei ciúmes – ela respondeu beijando fraquinho minha bochecha, perto dos lábios – quando você chamar outra garota para sair.

E levou os lábios dela aos meus, suavemente. Eles ficaram apenas colados, então eu disse contra eles:

– Isso vai ser difícil.

– Então não tenho com o que me preocupar.

Ela ia colocar a língua na minha boca, mas eu interrompi.

– Ok, se _você _não tem ciúmes, eu tenho. Por que Brian Reymonds quer _tanto _ser seu parceiro no trabalho do Slughorn?

– Não sei, talvez porque ele queira dar uns amassos em mim.

– Por que você me odeia tanto? – eu disse triste. Odiava ter a cena de outro cara beijando a boca de Lily, mesmo na minha cabeça. Ela segurou meu rosto, rindo. Mas eu não estava rindo, não estava achando engraçado. Isso a fez parar de rir e me encarar seriamente.

– Acho que não me importar com o que Brian Reymonds quer fazer comigo é a maior prova de que não odeio você, James. É a maior prova de que quero só você, na verdade.

– Não acredito.

– Ah, não acredita?

– Não.

Na verdade, eu acreditava sim. Mas era legal fazer uns dramas de vez quando.

– Como é que você quer que eu prove?

Sorri travesso, abandonando minha expressão tristonha em dois tempos.

– Foi ótimo querer saber disso, Evans. Eu já volto.

Eu a ergui do meu colo. Fui até meu dormitório e voltei alguns minutos depois segurando minha camiseta do uniforme de Quadribol com as letras POTTER nas costas e o número 7 brilhando de dourado.

– Como provar a James Potter que você apenas quer ele e mais nenhum outro idiota – eu ditei. – Usar a minha camiseta de Quadribol todas as noites até a final contra a Sonserina. Preciso de toda a sorte que puder reunir... não pretendo perder no meu último ano em Hogwarts.

E eu estava mesmo preocupado. Sabia preparar meu time da melhor forma possível, mas... a Sonserina tinha adquirido um novo apanhador e, pelos jogos que apresentou até o momento, Regulus Black, irmão de Sirius, não tinha paciência para mais de cinco minutos de jogo.

Lily coçou a cabeça, pensativa.

– Se eu usá-la então vou provar que amo você? Tudo bem.

Ela teve que se aproximar de mim para pegar a camisa, porque eu estava estático. Parado. Eu podia _sentir_ meu sangue circulando por todas as partes do meu corpo, e meus olhos foram incapazes de se afastarem da imagem de Lily colocando minha camiseta por cima de sua blusa, despenteando os fios do cabelo ruivo quando sua cabeça passou pelo colarinho.

_Ela não notou que disse._

– James, ficou gigante em mim – falou observando o tecido cobrir a metade de sua saia e um pedaço de cada manga engolir suas mãos. Ela tentou enrolar até o antebraço, mas caía de volta, suavemente pela sua pele.

– Ficou perfeita em você – eu sussurrei.

– Todas as noites, então? Até o seu último jogo? – quis confirmar, trazendo as duas mãos até o nariz e sorri levemente quando percebi que ela estava cheirando minha camiseta. – Sem problemas. O uniforme de Potter será meu pijama.

Segurou meu rosto para me dar um selinho antes de se afastar para o sofá e voltar a estudar com Alice a última matéria de Poções, mas as duas estavam mais papeando do que realmente estudando. Lily não pareceu ter a mínima idéia de que ela disse que me amava. Fui estudar com Remus com um sorriso no rosto.

Se ela não sentisse isso... ela não teria falado de forma tão natural. Meu humor melhorou ainda mais nos próximos dias e, agora, noites, porque na Sala Comunal eu podia ter a visão belíssima da minha namorada usando minha camiseta de Quadribol. Nenhuma outra garota ficaria tão bem nela. E como maio era um mês _quente_, Lily precisou colocar alguns feitiços para tornar o tecido agradável e, pelo visto, não estavam funcionando tão bem, porque na quinta-feira ela decidiu não colocá-lo por cima de nenhuma outra blusa dela. Eu ficava doido com o pensamento da pele dele roçando o tecido. Por isso, na maioria das vezes que nos encontrávamos sozinhos... eu sempre tentava alcançar alguma nova permissão para senti-la e não somente beijá-la com a boca, mas com o corpo.

Peter finalmente conseguiu uma namorada. Rebecca era uma garota que tinha certos problemas com raiva, estressava a qualquer instante, mas de algum modo a presença do Peter a fazia ficar mansa e agradável. Aparentemente ele não conseguia lidar com os nuances do humor da garota, então apenas uma semana depois de seu primeiro encontro com ela, Peter pediu para Sirius ajudá-lo a terminar o namoro.

– Garotas são estranhas mesmo, Pete – ele disse. – Não termine com ela. Quantas vezes você encontra alguém que realmente gosta de você mesmo sabendo de todos os seus defeitos?

Sorriu para Marlene quando ela, Dorcas e Lily passavam por nós. Todas fizeram um aceno, mas não ficaram com a gente. Eu aprendi que, com Lily, se você quisesse tê-la de todas as formas, você precisava dar espaço a ela. Espaço para conversar com as amigas, para estudar, para ler, para prestar atenção nas aulas. Ela era uma garota de princípios.

– Olha quem está ali, James – disse Peter apontando.

Sirius e eu olhamos ao mesmo tempo. Remus abanou a cabeça. Ranhoso estava a alguns metros perto de um arbusto argumentando alguma coisa com Regulus Black.

– Eles estão andando muito juntinhos ultimamente – percebeu Sirius. – Parecem até duas garotinhas fofoqueiras.

– E não estão discutindo sobre tática de Quadribol.

– Com certeza não – murmurou Remus.

Regulus se afastou de Snape e, dando uma olhada ao redor do jardim, acabou nos encontrando. Parou o olhar em Sirius, que imediatamente fingiu estar prestando atenção no livro da mão de Remus. Tive a impressão de que Regulus ia se aproximar de nós, mas ele hesitou e, ignorando algum aviso de Snape, deu as costas para voltar ao castelo.

Snape olhou em nossa direção também. _Se ele ousasse tentar alguma coisa_... eu tateei minha varinha do bolso. Mas Lily estava no outro lado do jardim com as amigas, então eu não pretendia fazer nada se ele não me desse motivo.

Viu que Lily estava por perto também. Coçou o pulso direito e, girando os calcanhares, foi embora. Só havia frieza entre nós, não azarações.

– Ele conseguiu a Marca Negra – eu percebi. – Viram o jeito que coçou o pulso? Deve estar queimando a pele dele.

Mas Sirius estava pensando em outra coisa.

– Acabe com ele na final, Prongs.

– Regulus?

– É.

Levantou-se, sem avisar, e fez um gesto com a cabeça para Marlene perto do lago. A garota pegou suas coisas e foi até ele. Pelo visto ainda estavam bancando James &amp; Lily, porque Sirius deixou Marlene segurar sua mão enquanto se afastavam juntos.

– Peter, Petinho! – uma voz estridente ecoou pelo jardim. Com certa aflição, Remus e eu observamos Rebecca correr em direção ao pescoço de Peter. – Vamos estudar juntos hoje, meu fofo?

– Er...

– _Vamos_. Você não quer? – fez a expressão que anunciava que ela ia bater no braço dele de raiva.

– Eu tenho que... fazer uma coisa... com meus amigos-

Rebecca olhou furiosamente para mim e para Remus.

– Poxa, veja que horas são – exclamou Remus, olhando para o relógio invisível do pulso. Fechou o livro de Transfiguração, guardou imediatamente na mochila e se levantou em um pulo animado. – Preciso correr para a Sala Comunal trocar as tintas das minhas penas.

– Lily está me chamando – eu disse feliz, jogando a mochila no ombro ao me levantar também, embora Lily nem estivesse olhando para mim naquele momento. – Não pretendemos atrapalhar.

– Caras – exclamou Peter desesperado. – Eu quero ir com-

– Você prefere seus amigos a mim, é isso, Petinho? É isso?

Saímos depressa. Não fomos totalmente legais naquele momento, mas Peter sempre reclamou que nunca teve uma namorada e passamos _horas _arrumando ele para aquele encontro que deu certo com Rebecca. Agora ele queria terminar tudo? Nem tão fácil assim, Pettigrew! Além disso, eu sabia que Peter nunca reclamava quando a garota acabava se agarrando a ele como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele instante. Quando chegou para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas naquela tarde, estava com uma marca de batom no rosto e o olhar avoado. Ficou agradecendo a gente o tempo todo.

O amor era estranho.

Não parei de pensar em Lily dizendo que me amava. Uma noite antes da final de Quadribol, meu último jogo representando o time da Grifinória como capitão de Quadribol, estávamos na Sala Comunal sentados com nossos pergaminhos na mesa, escrevendo mais um relatório para o diretor Dumbledore sobre o andamento das duplas de monitores.

Em um momento parei de escrever para coçar meus olhos e fazer um bocejo. Debrucei-me em Lily para abraçá-la e encostar a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela ainda escrevia, mas sorriu quando me observou caindo de sono.

– Acho que deveria subir – deu o conselho. – Amanhã será seu último jogo e você deveria se preparar.

– Não quero sair daqui – falei baixinho. – Quero ficar aqui a noite inteira.

– Sério? Não sabia que tinha adorado escrever relatórios.

– Não por causa deles... por sua causa.

– Não precisamos ficar _aqui_ a noite inteira.

Pousou a pena sobre a mesinha. Observou a calmaria da Sala Comunal e, com a varinha, secou a tinta sobre nossos pergaminhos para dobrá-los. Com outro aceno da varinha, os pergaminhos desapareceram.

– Como fez isso? – perguntei curioso.

– Um simples feitiço de nível de N.I.E.M's para materializar objetos. Dumbledore verá os pergaminhos em sua mesa hoje e nem precisaremos sair daqui.

– Você é fantástica – eu disse admirado. – Sempre que eu faço esse feitiço, a coisa aparece em um lugar totalmente aleatório. Uma vez fui materializar o trabalho que fiz com Sirius para a mesa da McGonagall e acabou aparecendo na lareira da sala dela. Pelo menos foi o que ela disse quando nos mostrou as cinzas dele.

Lily precisou rir baixo para não acordar Sirius e Peter, que tinham praticamente quase desmaiados juntos no sofá. Mordeu os lábios quando nos encaramos. Remus estava na biblioteca porque ela era estranho e queria mesmo passar nos N.I.E.M's. Dizia que estudava freneticamente para nunca decepcionar a escolha de Dumbledore por ter dado a ele a chance de se formar em Hogwarts com a gente. "Estudar é o mais justo", dava a explicação.

– Você está quase caindo de sono, James. Eu não quero ser a culpada por você dormir no meio do jogo.

Fiz que não, teimoso.

Alice saiu dos braços de Frank na poltrona para eles se levantarem. A amiga chamou Lily:

– Vou dormir agora, você também já vai subir?

– Vou ficar mais um pouco, Alice. Boa noite.

– Boa noite, gente – disse Frank também se afastando para o dormitório masculino. Mas ele e Alice ainda ficaram se despedindo por mais dez minutos na escada, incapazes de se separarem.

Lily roçou os dedos nas costas da minha mão sobre a mesa, depois entrelaçou nossos dedos e eu disse:

– Seus dedos são pequenos, Lily.

Por alguma razão, sem que minha cabeça controlasse a imagem, eu tentei imaginar como o anel que herdei de meu pai, aquele anel prateado, ficaria em seu dedo.

– Ou os seus que são anormalmente longos – ela disse como se a discussão fosse realmente séria.

Juntei as palmas de nossas mãos apenas para compará-los.

Avancei minha boca na dela, beijando-a suavemente. Nossas línguas se entrelaçaram e Lily acariciou meu cabelo na nuca quando pousei meus lábios quentes na pele de seu pescoço. Senti o aroma dela misturado ao meu, porque ela ainda usava a minha camiseta de Quadribol, para provar que era só a mim que ela queria.

Mesmo que ela não me precisasse provar absolutamente nada.

– Hoje é a sua última noite com minha camiseta – eu informei quando afastamos nossos lábios apenas alguns centímetros.

– Ela é realmente confortável, mesmo no verão – disse animada. – Preciso aproveitar meus últimos momentos com ela.

– E como você pretende fazer isso? – cochichei, tirando uma mecha do cabelo em seu rosto e levando-o para trás de uma de suas orelhas.

– Posso ter algumas ideias...

– É?

Ela mordeu os lábios, fazendo que sim.

– Por que não voltou com Alice para o seu dormitório? – perguntei, embora eu mesmo tivesse minhas suspeitas.

Lily não as escondeu de mim.

– Talvez eu não queira sair daqui também.

– Por causa dos relatórios?

– Não.

– Hum... Bem, precisamos fazer algo quanto a isso – sugeri.

– Certamente.

Ela espiou Sirius e Peter dormindo.

– Moony...

– Biblioteca – falei depressa.

– Hum – ela fez pensativa.

Quando se levantou, meu peito começou a ficar pesado. Ela pegou meus dedos e, juntos, subimos as escadas. Dessa vez, no entanto, ela não se direcionou para o outro lado, para o lado do dormitório feminino. Espiou por cima dos ombros antes de entrar comigo em meu dormitório, fechando a porta atrás de si bem devagar como se qualquer movimento brusco fosse capaz de acordar alguém. E não queríamos ser interrompidos, não naquela noite.


	19. Chapter 19

Lembrei-me de quando dormimos juntos em sua casa. Ela fez o mesmo naquele instante andando até a minha cama, já descalçando os sapatos e meias. Fiz o mesmo com os meus e, sentado, puxei Lily para mim, para deitarmos. Antes de se acomodar, ela ergueu a varinha para que as cortinas ao redor da cama se fechassem.

Estava escuro, eu mal podia enxergar os detalhes de seu rosto, mas eu podia ouvir sua respiração tão perto da minha, sentir seu leve toque no meu braço. Nós ficamos de lado nos encarando. Seus olhos pareciam sonolentos, mas ela não estava disposta a dormir. Brincou com a minha gravata frouxa no colarinho.

De alguma forma compreendi o que ela queria fazer, então eu sentei com o dorso encostado na cabeceira da cama... ela afrouxou a gravata para tirá-la do meu rosto. O tecido enroscou nos meus óculos e nós dois rimos baixinho, tentando tirar a gravata. Ela tirou meus óculos desajeitados para colocá-los na parte superior da cabeceira. Quando puxou meu rosto para o seu, ela me beijou como nunca fez antes.

Fiquei atento aos dedos dela abrindo o primeiro botão fechado da minha camisa. Faltavam mais dois para abrir quando sua perna direita se ergueu e ela se acomodou em meu colo.

Tirou os lábios só um pouquinho, para observar os próprios dedos roçarem com ternura pela região dos músculos do meu peito e abdômen. Seus dedos estavam quentes e quando se arrastaram pela minha pele, nós dois fervemos.

Encostei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço quando a ajudei tirar minha camisa. Não sei onde eu a joguei, mas sabia que fiquei aliviado por não ter mais aquela peça me cobrindo.

Fiquei um _pouco _enlouquecido no momento que os lábios de Lily se desviaram para a minha clavícula. Ela subiu até meu ombro e beijou cada ponto do meu pescoço. Ela não estava esperando que eu me controlasse quando ergueu os lábios para a minha orelha. Aquele era meu ponto fraco, simplesmente era. Quando ela mordiscou fraquinho o lóbulo, eu fechei meus olhos e a ouvi sussurrar:

– Está bem disparado o seu coração, Potter.

Não era só o meu batimento cardíaco que estava reagindo naquele momento. E ela estava_sentada_ em cima.

– Lily – eu disse de um jeito alarmante.

Se ela me impedisse de avançar em algum momento, seria uma tremenda maldade. Eu estava receoso de tentar alguma coisa para depois ser interditado, por isso deixei que ela instigasse o momento. Eu não faria nada que ela não quisesse fazer.

Mas naquela noite, ela quis.

Ela fez.

Desceu aqueles dedos para a fivela do cinto ao redor da minha calça. Ouvir o barulho do metal se abrindo fez minha cueca ficar ainda mais apertada. O couro se arrastou para fora da calça. Lily também não estava respirando com muita tranquilidade e percebi que hesitou por um instante, antes de abrir o botão.

A tentativa fez os dedos dela roçarem o volume da calça. Tentei me controlar, tentei com todas as forças que não ficasse tão visível, mas com um desespero delicioso, ela pousou a mão em cima propositalmente e eu não contive um gemido.

Imediatamente precisei tocá-la, precisei fazer alguma coisa. Apertei a base da camiseta que ela esteve usando todas as noites e ela ergueu os braços para me deixar tirá-la, despenteando seus cabelos. Não tiveram mais segredos, ela estava de sutiã no meu colo, um sutiã preto que me fazia ter a vontade de tirá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria passar a noite inteira olhando para eles. Para os seios dela. Tinham o tamanho perfeito, o tamanho perfeito para minhas mãos. Enquanto segurava-os fortemente, Lily se ergueu um pouco e trocamos a posição, comigo deitado sobre o corpo delicado dela.

O beijo não era mais doce, aprazível, suave. Era forte, arrebatado, nossas línguas se tocando com urgência e necessidade. _Por favor, que ninguém entre agora, que ninguém entre no dormitório_. Quis acreditar que eu tinha os melhores amigos do mundo, bons o suficiente para eles nunca atrapalharem aquele momento.

Lily abriu o zíper da minha calça. Sem cortar o beijo, comecei a me livrar da minha penúltima peça de roupa com certo desespero. Ficou enroscada na droga do meu tornozelo, o que me obrigou a parar o beijo para tirá-la. Eu estava quase xingando, quando Lily abriu um sorriso divertido e segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos.

– Calma, eu não vou sair daqui – prometeu.

Estávamos ofegantes.

– Não é isso... e se Remus ou Peter ou Sirius voltarem-

– Bom, acho que eles não vão acordar _tão _cedo assim...

Olhei para ela estupefato. Admirado. Apaixonado. Louco. O sorriso _maroto _de Lily Evans foi o que me fez descobrir, entender, que eu queria, precisava, _tinha que tê-la _para a minha vida inteira.

– Você... _não_.

– Sim.

– Não, você não faria isso.

– Bom... eu acho que você tem sido uma má influência, então eu acabei fazendo – falou displicentemente.

Eu a beijei com força, minha mão passeando pela curva de seu quadril. Lily arrastava os dedos pela extensão das minhas costas. Sentir a pele dela contra a minha era como tomar a melhor dose de Félix Felices. Mas tive que cortar o beijo para perguntar:

– Mas e quanto ao Remus...? Você não o azararia...

– Absolutamente não. Mas no momento que ele colocar a mão na maçaneta, ele vai ter a sensação de que esqueceu algo muito importante na biblioteca, e vai ter que voltar.

– Você é má, Evans...

Enrolou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e disse com um sorriso:

– Tenho meus momentos Potter de vez em quando.

– Certamente tem... – sussurrei e, de novo, tive a visão do anel em seu dedo. Foi breve, rápida, um pouco assustadora. Mas eu era corajoso.

Eu a amava e queria ela em todos os sentidos.

Nunca estivemos tão próximos, tão colados. Eu me permiti tirar a saia dela, mas não parei de olhar seus olhos. Verdes. Únicos. Estávamos somente com nossas roupas íntimas, meu corpo entre suas pernas flexionadas em cada lado meu, mas eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos dela, do seu rosto.

– Eu amo você, Lily – falei baixinho. – É sério.

– Eu acredito – ela sorriu.

– Não queria dizer isso só agora... Quero dizer o tempo todo, todos os dias, todas as horas... mas eu acho que nunca vai ser o suficiente. Dizer. Eu não quero _dizer_–

– Então que tal calar a boca e me beijar? – desafiou com certa impaciência.

– Boa idéia.

Mas não quis fazer aquilo apressadamente agora. Eu quis sentir todos os cantos possíveis de seu corpo, de seu peito, de seu abdômen, de seu braço, até do ossinho perto do quadril. Beijei cada pedaço, cada área que ela me permitia beijar, que ela me permitia tocar, naquela noite... uma noite qualquer, uma noite de maio, antes do meu último jogo de Quadribol em Hogwarts...

Ela me tocou também, meus dedos juntos aos delas quando sentiu minha ereção dentro da minha cueca. Eu estava excitado por ela, só por ela, por aqueles dedos. A suavidade como me apertava era deliciosa, delirante, eu queria que ela não ficasse preocupada em fazer algo errado e que apertasse mais forte. Mesmo que eu tivesse deixado sua mão, Lily continuou segurando-me. Se era possível ficar mais duro que isso, descobri no instante seguinte, quando ela mesma me deixou avançar o maior passo de todos, adentrando meus dedos em sua calcinha.

Ela soltou um som surpreso da garganta e, como estávamos de lado, ela colocou a cabeça entre a curva do meu pescoço, parando de me tocar para apertar meus cabelos. Naquele minuto, só demos atenção aquilo...

– James – ela murmurou.

Meus dedos tocaram ela. Para falar a verdade, eu não tinha lá muita idéia do que eu estava fazendo... foi um instinto profundo que me fez roçar meus dedos naquela região tão quente, tão úmida. Minha respiração estava pesada, mas não se comparou a de Lily. Teve um momento que ela pousou a mão dela na minha ali dentro. Achei que ia me afastar por não estar gostando, mas na verdade me fez acariciar um ponto que a fazia soltar gemidos baixinhos e reprimidos. Ela estava _gostando_.

Incrível como eu podia fazer aquilo por horas...

– Não – eu disse com a voz baixa quando ela tentou retribuir, abaixando o elástico da minha cueca. Mas eu a impedi. Se ela me tocasse, eu poderia acabar rápido... Eu queria aproveitar aquilo, aproveitar o jeito que eu a fiz ficar vermelha, sensual, com apenas meus dedos _ali_.

Melhorou ainda mais quando aproveitei para assoprar seu pescoço. Ela se arrepiou inteira, se já não estivesse... o peito dela subia e descia deliberadamente. Reclamou um pouco quando afastei meus dedos apenas para arrastar a calcinha dela fora das pernas. Beijei sua coxa, delineando um contorno com os lábios sobre algumas sardinhas suaves. Lily arqueou o dorso para soltar o sutiã do corpo e jogá-lo em algum canto do emaranhado de roupas ao nosso redor.

Seu corpo foi feito para mim, eu tinha certeza disso. Quando a vi nua, eu amei de novo.

Fiquei sentado a sua frente, segurando suas duas pernas em meus lados. Ela se inclinou para me beijar. Sentou em meu colo novamente e nossas intimidades entraram em um contato que nos pegou de surpresa.

Os cabelos de Lily estavam jogados em todos os lugares; ela estava corada, ofegante, os lábios tão vermelhos quanto a cor do seu cabelo. Eu podia sentir gotas de suor escorrendo por minhas têmporas. Nossas peles se grudaram e nada, nada foi mais delicioso do que os seios de Lily pressionados contra o meu peito durante aquele beijo. Mordi sua boca para me afastar e perguntar...

Mas ela não me deixou perguntar, colocando um dedo nos meus lábios.

– Faça-me sua, James Potter.

Ela era absolutamente decidida e eu amava isso.

Tirei a última peça que me cobria quando Lily voltou a se deitar. Observei seu corpo mais uma vez antes de pegar a varinha ao meu lado; ela também não conseguiu manter o olhar muito longe de mim. Nós fazíamos feitiços não-verbais e o _accio _trouxe no máximo uma dúzia de camisinhas para a cama, o que foi completamente inesperado, sendo que eu só estava esperando _uma_.

Claro que as de Sirius viriam juntas.

Lily e eu nos entreolhamos.

Nós dois estávamos nervosos, talvez tão nervosos, que começamos a rir. A gargalhar, na verdade.

– Eu não tive nada a ver com isso – apressei-me a dizer.

– Devia ter imaginado – ela soltou uma risada olhando para o teto e arrastando o cabelo para trás quando abri uma delas e joguei as outras para fora da cama.

Lily me observou enquanto eu a vestia. Quando voltei a deitar sobre ela, percebi que seu olhar tinha mudado e ela não estava mais rindo. Fiquei preocupado, fiquei nervoso, fiquei acelerado, fiquei afobado. Ela não me impediu de beijá-la, ela não fez nada para me parar. De fato, permitiu. Permitiu que eu aprofundasse nossos lábios, beijasse seu pescoço deliciosamente e guiasse meu sexo para o dela.

Eu me pressionei dentro dela com lentidão. Ela estava me encarando, mas eu olhava o tempo todo para nossos quadris juntos. Tanto que ela precisou segurar meu rosto para que eu olhasse em seus olhos naquele momento em que eu a penetrava.

Ela era adoravelmente apertada, quente, molhada, moldada especialmente para mim. Eu não esperava de outra forma, mas fiquei bem preocupado por ver a maneira como ela estava contraindo o rosto, tentando, mas falhando, mostrar que não estava sentindo dor. Eu percebi que eu estava trêmulo, isso, _trêmulo_, quando Lily mordeu meu ombro sentindo a extensão do meu sexo deslizar inteiramente dentro dela. Eu me xinguei mentalmente por fazê-la soltar um grunhido de dor forte quando comecei a me mover. Apoiou sua mão em meu abdômen de um jeito alarmado, e eu me retirei depressa, notando que eu estava machucando ela. Como ela podia estar sentindo dor se eu estava amando cada sensação?

Eu não podia falhar, eu não podia decepcioná-la, eu precisava ser perfeito nisso agora. Eu era incrível em tantas outras coisas, por que _agora_ eu não seria? Respirei pesadamente. Lily acariciou meu rosto molhado de suor, e isso me tranquilizou. Eu não queria machucá-la. Eu estava suando porque nunca exigi tanto de mim mesmo como naquele momento, eu queria ser perfeito para ela.

Ela notou isso e, ao invés de me empurrar e desistir de fazer aquilo comigo, ela me ajudou, trazendo seu corpo gentilmente para mim de novo.

– Beija meu pescoço, amor...

Fiz o que ela mandou. Aproveitei e comecei a acariciar seu mamilo eriçado com o polegar, depois com minha própria língua. Aliviado e quase desmaiando de tesão, eu tive a sensação de que finalmente estava fazendo algo melhor, algo certo, quando dei atenção a sua pele, aos seus lábios, e não somente ao sexo. Lily finalmente começou a gemer e não era de dor.

– Levanta suas pernas... – agora eu estava pedindo. – Na minha cintura...

Ela entendeu e enrolou as pernas na minha cintura.

– Assim?

– Isso...

Comecei a mover meu quadril devagar, investindo com o melhor desempenho que eu podia fazer. Tentei entender todas as suas expressões... Aos poucos, nossos corpos se moviam com mais facilidade... aos poucos, ela não sentiu mais dor.

– Você é linda – sussurrei, achando uma breve oportunidade de começar a aumentar a velocidade dos movimentos, instigado pelo som que saía da garganta dela. – Não quero outra... nunca...

Chegou um momento que eu não conseguia dizer, somente queria beijar a boca dela e penetrá-la. E ela correspondeu. Apertei meus lábios em seu queixo, entrando e saindo dentro dela, ofegante demais para beijar. Lily começou a sussurrar coisas para mim, coisas meio desconexas, palavras aleatórias, bem no pé do meu ouvido. Eu achei que eu ia explodir, excitado demais. Suas mãos apertavam minhas costas, eu quis ficar assim o tempo todo, dentro dela, deslizando nela, fazendo sexo com ela.

Tentei prolongar o momento, diminuindo o ritmo, parando, apenas para sorrir para ela e ter certeza de que estava tudo bem. Ter certeza de que ela estava gostando... Os olhos dela estavam fechados e a boca entreaberta, linda, encantadora... Beijei a pontinha do seu nariz como ela sempre gostava e ela me abraçou com força. Voltei a mover dentro dela com a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, fechando os olhos só para aproveitar o melhor momento da minha vida.

Senti a sensação de gozar como jamais senti antes sozinho, arfando e ofegando. Meu corpo imediatamente caiu inerte sobre o dela... eu percebi que eu estava encharcado de suor, nossos batimentos cardíacos se fundindo pela primeira vez. Lily apertou os cabelos molhados da minha nuca. E não dissemos nada por um tempo infinito.

Foi com grande dificuldade que reuni a vontade de sair dela... Quando eu vi o sangue e de onde tinha saído, antes de me preocupar, eu compreendi o motivo. Fui o primeiro dela, fui o único que esteve assim com ela. Isso me deixou satisfeito, quase tanto quanto o orgasmo em si.

E ela me encava como se nunca tivesse me encarado antes. Tinha uma expressão doce no olhar e abriu um sorriso, um sorriso pequeno e desacreditado.

– Eu fui a sua primeira, James?

– Promete que não vai... se sentir única... se eu disser que sim?

Ela me beijou apaixonadamente, como se essa informação tivesse sido muito reveladora para ela. Beijou-me para dar embalo para dizer:

– Eu te amo. Nem acredito nisso.

– Pois eu acredito... Sou algo meio irresistível, não é culpa sua...

Ela deu um empurrão no meu ombro de brincadeira, girando os olhos, mas também não abandonou tão rápido o sorriso no rosto. Eu a abracei e ela deitou com a cabeça no meu peito.

Eu nos limpei com feitiços, porque parecia errado sair de perto dela depois do que fizemos para ir ao banheiro. Ficamos abraçados na cama, embaixo do lençol, esquecendo o resto do mundo, só concentrados em nós mesmos. Aos poucos voltei a respirar normalmente, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo dela no meu dedo indicador. Só havia o nosso silêncio quando _ela _perguntou:

– Você gostou?

– Bem – falei ironicamente pensativo. – Ainda é cedo para afirmar, precisaria fazer mais algumas vezes...

Ela riu quando eu disse aquilo encontrando a pele do seu pescoço, querendo ela novamente. Mas Lily tirou suavemente a minha mão de seu seio e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

– Você tem que se concentrar para o jogo amanhã, Capitão.

– Essa é de fato a melhor concentração de todas, não acha?

– Sem dúvida alguma. Mas é a terceira vez que vejo você bocejando, e eu não quero ser a culpada por fazer o apanhador cair da vassoura por ter dormido no meio jogo.

– Queria que pudesse passar a noite aqui – eu disse vendo-a colocar seu sutiã.

Ela sorriu e ia dizer alguma coisa, mas as vozes de Remus, Peter e Sirius ecoaram pelo quarto.

– Eu _tenho certeza _que esqueci alguma coisa, mas já é a terceira vez que eu volto da biblioteca...

– Nunca tive tanto sono... acho que não devia ter comido tanto no jantar...

– Epa. Tem algo estranho aqui. Por que a cortina da cama de Prongs está fechada?

– _O que foi aquilo_?

– Deve ter sido a Lily embaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade.

No próximo segundo, os três abriram a cortina estupefatos. Só me viram sozinho na cama. Eu estava sem a camisa, coberto pelo lençol.

– Aquilo que saiu do quarto agora foi Lily Evans embaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade?!

– DETALHES, PRONGS! _AGORA_!

Joguei uma azaração em cada um deles. Sorri tranquilo, jogando os braços atrás da minha nuca, enquanto eles voltavam para suas camas exclamando, mas sem realmente sair som algum de suas bocas. De algum modo, em todas as vezes que sonhei em transar com Lily, eu me via compartilhando cada detalhe com eles. Mas eu não tinha palavras para começar a descrever depois que aconteceu. Só queria ter um momento sossegado para poder pensar nela.

Eu ainda estava entorpecido, sonhando acordado, o cheiro de Lily impregnado no meu travesseiro, no meu lençol, no meu colchão, em mim, quando fechei os olhos e dormi a melhor noite de toda a minha vida.

* * *

**_"E foi assim, Harry, que sua mãe conheceu a Capa da Invisibilidade!"_**

**Passei horas me perguntando que tipo de garotas James transaria e a resposta estava sendo difícil de imaginar, porque, no final, a garota teria que ser a Lily. Só a Lily. Escrever sobre ele não é como escrever sobre um Malfoy pegador, por exemplo, e eu gostei de sair desse costume de escrever personagens assim. Sempre imaginei que, quando esse momento chegasse, a primeira vez deles, James ficaria mais nervoso do que Lily (mais porque sempre vi a Lily como a mais madura da relação, e também tão decidida quanto o James quando quer alguma coisa), exigindo o melhor de si mesmo em algo que eles adquiriram experiência juntos ao longo dos anos. Espero que tenham gostado! Se gostaram, não deixe de compartilhar por aqui. Obrigada pelos comentários, amo vocês! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

É verdade o que dizem sobre como o mundo fica brilhante depois que você transa com alguém. O meu mundo, naquele instante, era fantástico.

– _Potter! Potter! Potter!_

Com um sorriso inclinado para a multidão que gritava meu sobrenome, tentei aproveitar ao máximo da visão do terreno de Hogwarts com a minha vassoura de corrida há catorze metros do gramado do campo de Quadribol.

_Vou sentir falta_, falei. Mas estava orgulhoso.

– _Potter! Potter! Potter!_

Joguei meu punho no ar e todos da Grifinória berraram mais ainda. Era contagioso, logo notei a arquibancada da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal acompanhando. A Sonserina tentava gritar _"Black! Black! Black", _mas nem chegava aos pés.

O irmão de Sirius voou com sua equipe da Sonserina para se reunirem no ar em suas posições iniciais. Passei voando por cada um até chegar a arquibancada da Grifinória. Sobrevoei por cima das cabeças, girei meu corpo na vassoura e toquei a mão de todo mundo que eu via pela frente. A garota do primeiro ano apaixonada pelo meu cabelo começou a berrar desesperada e eu me aproximei dela para que ela despenteasse os fios rebeldes. Quase desmaiou de alegria.

– Potter! – a voz de Madame Hooch soou alta pela multidão. Sua expressão era sempre brava e séria. – O jogo precisa começar!

Dei mais uma volta ao redor da arquibancada. De ponta cabeça na vassoura, sorri para Lily ao lado das amigas.

– Me deseja sorte, Evans?

Lily odiava atenção, mas ela estava sorrindo abertamente e sorriu ainda mais quando segurou meu rosto a sua altura e me deu um beijo de boa sorte, que levou a arquibancada da Grifinória a loucura.

Eu ia ganhar, nem que algum sonserino idiota resolvesse me derrubar daquela vassoura. Eu me recusava a perder o jogo, mesmo que Regulus fosse considerado um adversário páreo para mim. Era só mais um desafio, era meu último jogo.

– Pronto? – perguntou Madame Hooch, esforçando-se para não girar os olhos quando eu voei ao lado dela.

Finalmente me aproximei do meu time. Cada um levantou o polegar para indicar que estávamos prontos. Marlene se posicionou ao meu lado.

– Fazer bonito ou só ganhar? – perguntou sorrindo. – Você sabe, para o nosso último jogo.

– Se conseguirmos fazer os dois, bem melhor, não acha?

– Com certeza. Boa sorte, James.

– O mesmo, McKinnon.

E então a primeira gole foi arremessada para o ar.

Como de costume, o pomo de ouro demorava um pouco para aparecer em campo. Mesmo assim, os pontos das duas equipes eram feitos. Encarei a figura de Black a minha frente, sobrevoando parado com a vassoura. Ele era um bom jogador, mas não tinha o mesmo brilho que fizesse os torcedores realmente torcerem por ele. Era frio e não sorria; nada receptivo, nada carismático, nada como Sirius ou a mim. Seu rosto estava pálido, as olheiras profundas e, quando nos encaramos, tive a sensação de que ele não estava preparado para aquele jogo. Tive a sensação de que ele não tinha dormido e que a razão não fosse uma garota.

_Não posso pensar nisso. Não posso lembrar que ele se ajoelhava para Você-Sabe-Quem. É meu último jogo_.

O pomo de ouro ficou brincando entre nós, provocando-nos. Black notou a presença dele. Imediatamente, começamos a persegui-lo. Não me atrevia fazer gracinhas, porque ele tinha habilidade. Senti uma balaço ultrapassar minha nuca, mas não tirei os olhos do pomo. Parecia que nós dois havíamos estudado a jogada de cada um. Eu não partia para a violência, então Black não tentou me empurrar da vassoura.

Foi disputado. Por um momento, perdemos o pomo de vista, mas logo voltamos a persegui-lo. Tive a breve impressão de que ele poderia capturar o pomo, pois foi mais rápido quando esticou os braços para acabar logo com isso. _Não podia deixar isso acontecer_. Encostei-me a ele, ombro a ombro, para atrapalhá-lo. A velocidade era a mesma, nós estávamos quase no mesmo nível, juntos alcançando a imagem rápida do pomo de ouro.

Uma outra imagem chamou minha atenção e estava no pulso do braço esticado de Regulus. A tatuagem estava em brasa. Regulus berrou de dor, recolhendo o braço imediatamente.

Regulus apertou a tatuagem sobre o pulso com força e parou, trêmulo. Não gostei disso, não gostei que não tivesse disputa, assim capturar o pomo não tinha graça. Fiz algumas manobras esperando Regulus se recompor. Ele não se recompôs.

Ele não parecia ser o único com o mesmo problema no pulso. Mulciber tinha parado de tacar os balaços e os dois se entreolharam mesmo que estivessem distantes.

Finalmente Regulus voltou a correr com a vassoura, mas Mulciber não hesitou e diminuiu a altura da sua para sair do campo. Observei a arquibancada da Sonserina. Alguns alunos também se retiravam do local.

_O que está acontecendo?_

As outras arquibancadas vaiavam a saída dos sonserinos. Madame Hooch apitou, fazendo Regulus parar de voar. Todos pararam.

– O que foi que deu no seu time, Black?

– Diarreia – ele respondeu, apenas. – O jogo vai continuar.

– Você tem três jogadores a menos!

– Não preciso deles. Continue o jogo.

– Como queira.

O apito soou novamente. Mais movimentações dos times. A sonserina estava sem os batedores, então a disputa para capturar o pomo era exclusiva entre mim e o irmão mais novo de Sirius. Não quis mais enrolar, precisei acabar logo com o jogo.

O pomo de ouro esperneou entre meus dedos fechados ao redor dele.

Era meu último jogo.

E ninguém comemorou.

Nuvens cobriram o céu da manhã. Estivera ensolarado o tempo todo, por isso estranhei imediatamente. Os rostos de cada aluno e professor e jogador estavam virados para o céu, para onde uma enorme crânio brilhante situava-se em um espectro de identidade esverdeado acima das torres do castelo. Os pelos de meu braço se eriçaram.

Madame Hooch estava com o apito na boca e o deixou cair, os olhos arregalados para o crânio do céu. Desci imediatamente da vassoura, o silêncio era cortante. Era mortal.

Um a um, descemos da vassoura apoiando os pés nos gramados. Uma enorme movimentação começou a se instalar nas arquibancadas. O desespero foi crescendo gradualmente.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Marlene. – O que é aquilo?

A voz de McGonagall soou pelo campo através da cabine do narrador.

– Fiquem onde estão. Não saiam das arquibancadas até que a ordem seja dada. Mil pontos serão tirados de cada casa se alguém desobedecer. Essa é uma ordem de Dumbledore.

_Cadê Dumbledore_?

Eu não o vi no jogo e, agora parando para lembrar, ele não esteve no café da manhã. E ele nunca perdia o dia que havia geléia.

McGonagall entrou no gramado e se aproximou de mim. Segurou meu ombro e, o mais longe possível dos outros alunos, confidenciou-me:

– Dumbledore me pediu para os Monitores Chefes cuidarem para não deixar _ninguém _se aproximar do castelo. Posso contar com o senhor e a srta. Evans, Potter?

– Claro – eu disse. – Professora...?

– Não faça nenhuma expressão, não quero instalar o pânico nas crianças do primeiro ano... Aquela é a Marca Negra. Você-Sabe-Quem está em Hogwarts. Não saia daqui. Fique com a Evans para cuidar dos alunos. Eu preciso... eu já volto.

Ela saiu com os outros professores, ignorando as perguntas dos meus colegas. _O que está acontecendo? O que é aquilo? Por que não podemos voltar para o Castelo? Por que os professores estão nos deixando?_

Tirei as proteções do meu uniforme e voei ao redor das arquibancadas, enviando apenas uma ordem:

– Todos desçam para o gramado! Agora! Precisamos ficar juntos! Lily – eu a chamei, aproximando-me de Dorcas, Alice e mais algumas garotas do primeiro ano com a vassoura na área da arquibancada em que elas estavam. – Lily, preciso que faça o feitiço de proteção ao redor do campo.

– _Proteção_? – a menina do primeiro ano olhou assustada.

– Dorcas, Emmeline, levem as crianças do primeiro ano para baixo – pediu Lily, sem fazer outras perguntas para mim. Dorcas ajudou as meninas do primeiro ano a descerem as arquibancadas. – Alice, precisarei que me ajude com o feitiço.

– Cadê o Frank? – perguntei. Não via Alice sem Frank desde o primeiro ano, então estranhei.

– Frank passou mal hoje de manhã e está na ala hospitalar. O que está acontecendo, James?

– Frank está no castelo? – estreitei os olhos, preocupando-me.

– Sim... O que está acontecendo, James?!

Eu não podia dizer.

– Ajude Lily com o feitiço, por favor. – Voltei-me para os outros alunos da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa. Os alunos da Sonserina saíram antes do jogo acabar então a deles estavam vazias – Ninguém entra e ninguém sai desse campo. Se mais alguém souber o feitiço de proteção, ajudem a Lily.

Olhei para cada um dos alunos que desceram para o gramado. Era espaçoso o suficiente para caber os alunos, mas eu tinha certeza de que ainda haveria mais alguém dentro do castelo. E se Voldemort estava com seus Comensais lá dentro... eu precisava tirá-los.

Mas como fazer isso sem saber onde eles estavam?

Aterrissei perto de Remus, Sirius e Peter, que já estavam no gramado. Nos afastamos dos olhares curiosos.

– Precisamos do Mapa do Maroto – eu disse cochichando. – E da Capa da Invisibilidade.

– Elas estão no dormitório. Eu vou buscar – disse Sirius. – Posso me transformar, ninguém vai me ver.

– Não, um cão negro pode chamar atenção e vão estranhar. Precisamos de algo discreto. Pequeno – disse Remus.

– Um roedor – eu completei, olhando de Remus para Peter. Nós três olhamos para Peter.

Ele respirou pesadamente, dando um passo para trás, mordendo o colarinho da blusa.

– Precisamos da sua ajuda, Peter. Uma missão para você.

– Para mim? – gaguejou.

– Sim, para você. A missão mais importante que um Maroto já teve. Você acha que consegue fazer?

– O q-que está acontecendo? Aquela marca...

– É Voldemort – eu disse baixinho. Eu segurei os ombros dele antes que ele grunhisse de terror. – É provável que ele esteja se reunindo com os Comensais da Morte dentro do castelo e Dumbledore está tentando cuidar disso com os professores. Mas Frank Longbottom não está aqui, e Frank tem uma garota que ele ama e está desesperada atrás dele. Nós precisamos trazê-lo para cá... ele pode estar correndo perigo e é nosso amigo. Ele e mais alguns alunos que não vieram assistir ao jogo. Eu preciso... Nós precisamos que você reúna toda a sua coragem de Grifinório agora, Wormtail. Olha pra mim, você consegue reunir?

Sirius perdeu a paciência.

– Ele não _consegue_ – disse. – Eu vou, Prongs-

– Não – disse Peter baixinho, o maxilar rígido. – Não. Eu consigo. O que eu tenho que fazer?

Meu peito se encheu de orgulho. Tive que me conter para não abraçá-lo. Nós quatro juntamos nossas cabeças para o plano.

– Se transforme em seu animago. Precisamos que você corra até a Torre da Grifinória, entre em meu dormitório, pegue o Mapa do Maroto e a Capa da Invisibilidade. Use a Capa para ir até a ala hospitalar onde Frank está.

– E se ele não estiver por lá? – perguntou preocupado. – E se ele tentou sair...

– Por que é que foi que inventamos o Mapa do Maroto mesmo? – perguntei. – Procure-o no mapa. Procure outros alunos também. Sua missão é tirá-los do castelo. Eu faria isso, mas Dumbledore me designou outra missão que é a de cuidar dos alunos aqui... Você consegue, Wormtail?

– A-a-acho que...

– Se precisar de ajuda – eu disse –, pegue o meu espelho no criado-mudo perto da minha cama... Veremos você.

– É muita coisa – disse Peter nervoso. – Posso esquecer... posso fazer algo errado...

– Não! – disse Remus. – Lembre-se de todos os anos que nos esgueiramos... lembre-se de todos os anos que saímos de Hogwarts sem sermos vistos.

– E se você encontrar o Ranhoso por lá – disse Sirius –, lembre-se de um certo Levicorpus. Sua varinha está aí?

– Sim – Peter disse. – Tem certeza... tem certeza que devo fazer isso?

– Você quer fazer? – eu perguntei. – Se não quiser, tudo bem. Sirius pode fazer, mas você é o único com a habilidade de não ser visto...

– Eu poderia aparatar – ele sugeriu esperançoso.

– Vocês nunca leram Hogwarts, uma História – disse Remus –, não sabe que não dá pra aparatar aqui.

– Ah, é... Bom... eu vou...

– Isso aí. Concentre-se, e se transforme. Estamos vigiando.

Fizemos uma roda ao redor de Peter para ele se transformar. O rato gorducho andou por nossos pés. Hesitou um pouco, mas no segundo seguinte, saiu em disparada para fora do campo.

– Acha que foi uma idéia boa, Prongs? – perguntou Sirius preocupado.

– Peter não vai nos decepcionar.

– O que vamos fazer agora? Ficar aqui parado esperando Você-Sabe-Quem destruir tudo?

– _Você-Sabe-Quem_? – Michael Stebbins estava por perto quando ouviu o que Sirius falou em voz alta. – Você-Sabe-Quem está no castelo?

O tumulto começou. Ao ouvirem isso, os alunos começaram a exclamarem aterrorizados. Foi impossível contê-los. Lily se aproximou de mim com Alice e Emmeline.

– Não sei se o feitiço vai ser suficiente, o campo é enorme – disse Alice. Tentou, mas falhou, ter a voz firme. – É verdade, James, é verdade que Você-Sabe-Quem está no castelo?

– Sim, mas não se preocupe, Alice, eu enviei um dos meus melhores homens para tirar Frank de lá.

– Quem?

– Peter.

Alice se debruçou em lágrimas, desesperada.

– Eu preciso ir... eu preciso tirá-lo de lá...

– Não pode sair daqui, Lice – disse Lily com a voz calma, mas ela também estava agitada. – Ninguém pode sair. Frank sabe duelar também, ele não queria ser Auror? Então ele vai saber se defender...

– Não seja idiota, Lily – disse Alice. – Frank sozinho contra os Comensais de V-v-v-v-v-você-Sabe-Quem...

Eu sempre tinha a sensação de que Alice finalmente iria conseguir dizer o nome de Voldemort.

– Ele não está sozinho – eu apressei-me a dizer. – Os professores estão lá e Dumbledore também. Pelo que ainda sabemos, nada aconteceu ao diretor.

– Não posso ficar aqui parada – ela disse nervosa. – Não _podemos_...

– Podemos proteger Hogwarts – disse Lily. – Proteger aqui. Se fizermos alguma coisa errada, se formos imprudentes, colocaremos esses alunos em riscos.

Duas figuras no céu surgiram com vassouras. Usavam capas pretas e davam gargalhadas.

– Olha só isso – riu Mulciber. – Estão escondidos, parecendo formiguinhas assustadas. Não se preocupem! – ele berrou para os alunos. – O Lorde das Trevas não pretende assassinar ninguém hoje! Contanto que vocês se curvem a ele!

– Ei, Mulciber – gritou Sirius. – Nós temos uma mensagem para o seu lorde.

Eu tinha certeza que Sirius ia abaixar as calças e mostrar as nádegas, mas ele foi interrompido com um lampejo de luz forte que veio da varinha de Avery – tinha acabado de chegar com outra vassoura. Além de mais três Comensais da Morte. Estavam nos cercando, inclusive Regulus e Ranhoso.

Mas a proteção que Lily e Alice colocaram ao redor do campo teve seu efeito quando o feitiço de Avery dissolveu antes que acertasse alguém.

– Sem brincadeirinhas – disse Avery. – O Lorde das Trevas quer saber quem é que vai se ajoelhar a ele. Nós viemos buscá-los para protegê-los. Prometemos não fazer nenhum mal... mas, se vocês se rebelarem, o destino já está traçado.

Peguei minha vassoura e voei até eles.

– Bem, por que o seu precioso Lorde das Trevas não vem até aqui para dizer ele mesmo? – perguntei, sobrevoando por perto de cada um deles, displicentemente. – Aliás, acho bem estranho que ele mande vocês fazerem tudo. Estou começando a achar que o seu precioso Lorde das Trevas... não existe.

– Ele existe, Potter – disse Ranhoso. – E ele odeia engraçadinhos como você e seus preciosos marotos.

– Nós temos dementadores – disse Mulciber.

– E temos gigantes. Se o Lorde das Trevas quiser essa escola destruída, ele fará em dois tempos... e o feitiço de proteçãozinha amadora de vocês não vai durar por muito tempo.

– Uuui, _nós temos dementadores_ – zoei. – Bem, nós temos Remus Lupin.

– Não é lua cheia hoje, Potter – disse Ranhoso. – E se acha que o seu ego é grande o suficiente para proteger esses alunos, então precisa rever algumas coisinhas.

Os comensais riram.

Eu ri ainda mais.

– Já entendi porque você se reuniu a eles, Ranhoso... Virou popular entre eles? É o queridinho do seu Lorde? Ele ajuda você a limpar suas cuecas?

Snape tirou a varinha e jogou um feitiço contra mim. Eu bloqueei o ataque. Snape se desequilibrou da vassoura quando fez aquilo. Em troca, azarei sua vassoura e ela ficou bambeando no ar. Mas eu tinha contra mim mais quatro Comensais e eles também começaram a jorrar feitiços para todos os cantos ao meu redor.

Eu era bom o suficiente na vassoura para escapar daqueles ataques. Ouvia os alunos do campo gritando coisas. O importante era que eu tirasse a atenção dos Comensais sobre eles, assim protegendo qualquer um dos alunos.

Alcancei uma rápida velocidade sabendo que estava sendo perseguido. Levei os Comensais para a Floresta Proibida. Joguei ataques contra eles também e acertei um. Esperava que fosse Avery mas estava muito veloz para reparar. Nenhum deles tinha a mesma habilidade na vassoura, então foi fácil me desviar das árvores no caminho.

No entanto, Regulus estava atrás de mim. Ele não me atacou, só me perseguiu.

Desviei-me para o lado esquerdo e me soltei da vassoura. Na queda, me transformei no cervo e caí com os cascos sobre a superfície de folhas e gravetos da floresta. Não me viu, uma vez que passou pela minha forma animago em disparada.

Eu trotei de volta para o campo de Quadribol. O céu ainda tinha a Marca Negra. A entrada do campo estava sendo interditadas por Lily, que tentava com todas as suas forças fazer Alice não sair. Elas estavam brigando quando eu me aproximei.

Não tinha achado um momento certo para voltar a ser humano. As duas pararam de brigar. Olharam para mim com expressões chocadas.

– O que...? – perguntou Alice.

Alice estava olhando tão hipnotizada para mim que não teve como argumentar mais com Lily. Ela voltou para o campo, sempre espiando-me por trás dos ombros.

Eu quis dizer "Oi, sou eu, Lily", mas Lily de alguma forma soube disso porque se aproximou de mim, devagar. Alcançou as pontas dos dedos nos meus pelos. Tive a mesma sensação que tenho quando ela me tocava na minha forma humana. Quando ela tocou um dos meus cascos... foi como senti-la despenteando meus cabelos.

Sentindo-me seguro para voltar a ser humano, concentrei-me para isso. Lily soltou uma exclamação surpresa quando eu voltei a ser eu.

– Oi – eu sorri brilhantemente.

– Oi. – Os olhos dela estavam meio arregalados. – Então... _é verdade_.

– Não estava acreditando?

– É fantástico – sussurrou.

Mas depois sua expressão mudou, como se tivesse se despertado. Começou a me empurrar e me bater.

– O que você estava pensando!?

– Ai, o que... ouch, Lily!

– Não era para você sair daquele jeito!

– Eu precisava despistá-los! Fazê-los ficarem longe daqui! Ainda acham que estão me perseguindo... consegui confundi-los com uns feitiços.

– O que vamos fazer? – ela disse tirando os cabelos da testa, parecendo nervosa. – James, eu não posso ficar aqui sabendo... sabendo que _Voldemort_–

– Sim, precisamos agir – concordei. – Eu só preciso que Peter _volte _com a Capa.

Peter voltou com Frank dez minutos depois, ambos embaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade. Frank estava tossindo e espirrando, muito gripado, mas conseguiu reunir forças para abraçar Alice quando os dois se reencontraram no campo. Depois Alice deu um grande abraço em Peter, dizendo que ele era muito corajoso.

– Você conseguiu, Peter – disse Sirius aliviado. – Cara... como as coisas estão lá dentro?

– Duelos – respondeu. – Para todos os lados. Vi aurores, os professores, os fantasmas... e os Comensais da Morte... Por pouco escapamos. Frank conseguiu estuporar um deles...

Peter tirou do bolso o pergaminho do Mapa do Maroto, as mãos estavam trêmulas.

– _Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom_ – falei.

– _O que é isso_? – Lily exclamou estupefata quando as pegadas e o mapa correram com suas tintas pelo pergaminho. – Como é que vocês conseguem esconder isso de todo mundo?

Observei o mapa. Nomes, nomes, nomes... Encontrei Voldemort e Dumbledore no mesmo aposento, juntos, e não acho que estavam batendo um papinho.

– Precisamos ajudá-los. Dumbledore não está esperando que a gente fique aqui parado! – reclamou Sirius.

– Não podemos deixar as crianças... somos mais velhos, temos que protegê-los – Lily argumentou.

– Eu tenho uma ideia.

Andei até o centro do gramado do campo. As centenas de rostos assustados, zangados, nervosos me encaravam. Pigarreei e disse:

– Voldemort está aqui e há duelos acontecendo lá dentro. Temos provas e testemunhas. Quem aqui quer sair para lutar?

Ergui a mão quando fiz a pergunta. Esperei mais alguém me imitar. Fiquei feliz que Remus, Peter, Sirius fizeram, juntamente com Lily, Marlene, Frank, Alice, Dorcas, Emmeline e mais alguns garotos da Grifinória, outras da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa. A maioria não levantou a mão.

– Bem, eu vou lutar – eu disse displicente. – Não vou me esconder em um campo de Quadribol enquanto nossos professores e aurores tentam proteger nossas vidas sacrificando a deles. Não vou me esconder quando na verdade eles precisam de nós lá dentro. Quem não estiver afim ou está com medo, pode ficar aqui, mas no momento em que vocês saírem de Hogwarts... não terão arquibancadas protegendo vocês. Decidam-se. Ótimo, vamos.

– James – Lily interferiu baixinho. – Não acho certo deixar as crianças lutarem... precisamos levá-los a um lugar seguro, um lugar _longe _daqui.

– Hogsmeade – disse Remus de repente. – Posso levá-los até o Salgueiro Lutador... a passagem secreta para Hogsmeade.

– Eu ajudo a levá-los – disse Dorcas.

– Peter, ajude-os também – eu pedi. – Você já fez um ótimo trabalho trazendo a Capa e o Mapa, não vou pedir para entrar lá dentro de novo.

Alguns alunos destemidos do primeiro ano quiseram me acompanhar para o castelo, mas não deixei. Eles precisavam entender que aquilo não era brincadeira. Eu faria a mesma coisa na idade deles, tentaria me rebelar, mas eu havia entendido que certas regras precisavam ser seguidas, porque nem sempre temos o poder todo em nossas mãos, e não podíamos nos superestimar. Aquelas crianças poderiam morrer. Aquelas crianças não teriam nenhuma chance...

Foi um alívio que não encontramos nenhum corpo ou duelo durante a caminhada até o castelo. A medida que chegávamos mais perto, eu esperava começar a ouvir os barulhos, mas fiquei estranhando que estava silencioso demais...

Ultrapassamos o jardim e fomos até o saguão de entrada. Abrimos a porta esperando encontrar tudo desarrumado, comensais para todos os lados, mas... eram somente Aurores.

Porém, no outro lado do Salão Principal, estava a reunião dos Comensais da Morte.

Quando entramos, uma voz que congelou a atmosfera e nossas extremidades, fazendo-nos parar no ato, disse:

– Então finalmente alguns de seus alunos tiveram senso e vieram até mim, Dumbledore.

Um homem estava ocupando a cadeira principal de Albus Dumbledore. Por outro lado, Dumbledore estava perto dos aurores e dos professores. O homem, que eu tinha absoluta certeza que era Voldemort, levantou-se depois que deu um suspiro.

– Desnecessários duelos. Não quero machucar seus alunos, de jeito algum, quero dar-lhes a chance de fazerem as escolhas certas. Não precisava ter chamado seus aurores, mas fico lisonjeado. Desde quando fiquei tão perigoso para você, Albus? Só estou aqui para uma visita.

Andou entre os Aurores e os Comensais e, finalmente, olhou para o meu grupo de amigos. Eram olhos vermelhos. Instintivamente, meio que me coloquei a frente de Lily, apertando a varinha com força.

– Quem vai ser o primeiro a se ajoelhar? – perguntou Voldemort.

– Eles não estão aqui para isso – disse Dumbledore em tom de conversa descontraída.

– Para que outro motivo eles estariam?

– Bem, acontece que esses são meus melhores alunos. E os mais rebeldes também.

– Interessante – disse, embora não fosse nada interessante para ele. Analisava cada um de nós. Tentei com todas as forças encarar os olhos vermelhos e a textura acinzentada de sua pele, mas... foi difícil. Ele exalava superioridade, frieza, desprezo e... medo. – Agora que mencionou, Albus, de fato estou sentindo cheiro de traição e... sangue-ruim. – Como se estivesse mandando a alguém matar uma barata do banheiro, disse aos Comensais: – Bem, mate-os.

Foram os aurores que reagiram mais rápido do que nós, mas uma luz passou de raspão pelo meu corpo, provavelmente teria me acertado se Lily não tivesse usado a varinha dela nesse momento. Não deu tempo de agradecer. Os Comensais começaram a duelar contra cada um de nós. Dois aurores caíram. Foi um momento intenso. Voldemort estava dando as costas para os duelos quando uma voz ecoou por cima dos barulhos das varinhas:

– Por que _você _não faz? Ou sempre tem que recorrer aos seus Comensais?

Olhei para os lados para ver de onde a voz viera e quando senti todos os olhares em mim, percebi que a voz era, na verdade, minha.

– _Parem!_ – gritou Voldemort. Os Comensais pararam. Os feitiços cessaram.

Voldemort tirou a varinha e avançou contra mim, mas ele não me matou.

– O que disse, rapaz?

Limpei a garganta para dizer novamente. Mas Lily quem repetiu:

– Ele quis dizer que, se quiser nos eliminar, terá que fazer com suas próprias mãos.

Ele gargalhou.

– E _por que _eu gastaria minha preciosa magia negra em vocês? Dumbledore, vejo como influenciou seus alunos. É motivo de se orgulhar…

– De fato estou orgulhoso – ele respondeu. – Então o que vai fazer? Eles o desafiaram.

– Farei o que estão pedindo, é claro. _Mas não hoje_. Apenas quero meus novos Comensais da Morte fora do castelo, Dumbledore. Foi para isso que invadi sua escola. Precisarei deles.

– Deixe _meus_ alunos em paz e pare os duelos, é o que peço em troca.

– Viu? – ele levantou os braços. – Por que tivemos que fazer toda essa bagunça quando se pode negociar?

– Porque você tem um jeito engraçado de negociar as coisas. Acredito que o corpo da professora de Estudos dos Trouxas caído no segundo andar ilustra claramente o que estou querendo dizer.

– Minhas solenes desculpas por aquele incidente, _professor_. É que ela _fedia _tanto.

Reparei que Dumbledore não estivera com sua varinha, mas dessa vez ele a tirou do bolso interno de sua veste. Voldemort ficou silenciosamente a espreita, esperando qualquer movimento dele.

– Saia do meu castelo – pediu Dumbledore educadamente depois de murmurar um encantamento. – Você e seus Comensais da Morte podem aparatar, mas não pense que vamos tornar as coisas _fáceis _para você nos seus próximos planos.

– Isso é uma ameaça, Dumbledore?

– Interprete da forma que quiser, Tom.

Antes de dar uma ordem gestual para seus Comensais da Morte e aparatar, Voldemort pediu friamente:

– Não me chame de Tom.

E então, desapareceu. Todos.

O salão ficou silencioso.

Dumbledore começou a dar ordens a cada um dos professores e quando se virou para nós, imediatamente começamos a fazer perguntas, nos explicarmos porque tivemos que vir até aqui, mas ele fez um gesto com a mão como que nos mandando calar a boca.

– Vocês fizeram exatamente o que eu pensei que fariam – ele disse baixinho. – Tivemos _apenas_uma morte... a professora de Estudo dos Trouxas nos deixou essa noite por uma infantilidade de Voldemort... e isso quer dizer apenas uma coisa.

– Que ele é um idiota? – tentou Sirius.

– Não – Dumbledore disse. – A Guerra oficialmente eclodiu. Não há para onde se esconder, e precisaremos lutar. Precisarei que terminem os N.I.E.M's, mas quando vocês saírem de Hogwarts...

– Nós lutaremos – disse Alice meio timidamente, mas confiante. – Nós queremos lutar, não queremos ficar parados apenas _esperando _algo acontecer-

– Não achei que quisessem. Mas agora não posso conversar sobre isso com vocês, preciso resolver alguns assuntos... Voltem para a Sala Comunal de vocês, não são dez horas da manhã e já tivemos um dia cheio. Preciso trazer meus alunos de volta ao castelo e explicarei o que está acontecendo. Não vamos mais fingir que tudo ficará bem.

Após ouvir o próprio Dumbledore dizer aquilo, tristemente, meu batimento cardíaco ficou muito acelerado. Senti o sangue circular pelo meu corpo... era o que acontecia quando você estava sentindo medo. Olhando para meus amigos, eu não era o único com a mesma sensação.

– James – o diretor chamou quando comecei a ir embora com Lily, Sirius, Marlene, Alice e Frank. Nunca Dumbledore me chamou pelo primeiro nome. Quando me virei para ele, Dumbledore disse: – Não é todo mundo que tem a coragem de encarar Voldemort de frente, dizer o que disse e sair_vivo _daqui. E não é todo mundo que tem a mesma estupidez.

Não entendi se ele me elogiou ou me chamou atenção, mas de alguma forma, eu me senti lisonjeado. Sempre tive um grande respeito por ele e parecia, talvez se eu não estivesse enganado, que ele também tinha algum respeito por mim. Não me nomearia o Monitor Chefe da escola se não tivesse, se ele não confiasse em mim.

– O mesmo serve para a senhorita também, Lily. De fato, não escolheria melhores Monitores Chefes para essa escola.

Dumbledore se afastou com a professora McGonagall e os outros aurores para fora do Salão Principal. Lily pegou minha mão quando subimos as escadas para a Torre com nossos amigos. Eu estava segurando minha Capa e Sirius o Mapa do Maroto. Nós todos estávamos calados e não conversamos sobre o que estava acontecendo. Aos poucos, observávamos os alunos voltando para Hogwarts naquela manhã aterrorizante. Remus voltou com Peter e Dorcas e alguns alunos do primeiro ano. Ficamos na Sala Comunal da Grifinória juntos nos sofás e nas poltronas. Hogwarts estava tensa, fria, estranha. Não comemoramos o fato de eu ter vencido meu último jogo de Quadribol.

Talvez isso fosse o que menos importava. Mesmo assim, fiquei brincando distraído com o pomo de ouro que nunca devolvi para Madame Hooch.

Lily estava tentando acalmar as alunas do primeiro ano fazendo feitiços simples, mas belos e admiráveis. Mas quando se afastou delas, ela não foi até mim, muito menos até suas amigas. Ela saiu da Sala Comunal.

_Lily gosta de espaço; deixe ter o espaço que ela precisar_.

Mas não consegui. Apressei-me a segui-la e quando a vi chorando sozinha no corredor vazio, eu corri apertar meus braços ao seu redor. Nunca vi Lily chorando daquele jeito e odiei o fato de que eu não sabia o que fazer para fazê-la parar.

– Você foi um idiota, James, um completo idiota – chorava com a cabeça no meu peito –, você não deveria ter... não devia ter... o jeito que Voldemort te encarou... eu achei que ele ia... eu achei que ele ia...

– Me matar? – eu disse. – Bom, eu não deixaria. Ainda pretendo transar mais algumas vezes-

Ela me empurrou. Forte.

– Não é uma brincadeira, seu idiota! Não faça _piadas_ sobre isso! – gritou.

– Lily...

– Não, James, você não entende! Você é um completo... Eu não tenho mais adjetivos para você, simplesmente não tenho. Você é tudo ao mesmo tempo, James, _tudo_.

Agarrou meu rosto e me beijou tão forte que nossos dentes se chocaram. Não consegui compreender muito bem aquilo, o jeito que ela me batia e me beijava ao mesmo tempo, com raiva de mim.

– Lily – eu me expliquei, quando nos soltamos. – Eu só fiz o que achei que era certo. E se... bem, e se correr o risco de levar umas maldições de vez em quando... bom, pelo menos estaremos lutando, como nós juramos solenemente, lembra?

– Eu sei. – Ela engoliu em seco. Eu tirei as lágrimas das maçãs de seu rosto com meus polegares. Tentei um sorriso para ela, que ela não retribuiu.

– Vem cá – eu disse, abraçando-a forte, confortavelmente. – Não fique preocupada comigo.

– Fácil pedir isso, hein? Você não é exatamente o tipo de cara que consegue ficar sem ser um insolente idiota e irritável... James, se ele tivesse _feito alguma coisa_...

– Acho que ele não tentaria matar um aluno na frente de Dumbledore... – eu disse, raciocinando o que poderia ter ocorrido agora. – Ou, como ele mesmo mencionou, somos inúteis demais para a maldição imperdoável dele. Ei – eu segurei o rosto dela e disse confiante: –, mas está tudo bem agora... por favor, não suporto te ver assim.

– Não está tudo bem – ela disse, tirando as lágrimas dos olhos verdes aguados com força. – Não consigo evitar pensar... no risco que estamos cometendo... a ideia de ficar sem você agora é insuportável.

– Ficaremos juntos então – eu sussurrei. – Sairemos de Hogwarts daqui um mês e ainda estaremos juntos. Você quer isso?

– Quero – ela disse decididamente. – Você quer?

– Quero – eu respondi. – Acho até que devíamos casar.

Aquilo escapou da minha boca. Dei uma risada para mostrar que eu estava sendo irônico. Eu voltei a abraçá-la e Lily encostou a cabeça em meu rosto, rindo com a minha ironia.

Franzi a testa. Lily não continuou rindo.

Nós nos entreolhamos.

– Esquece o que eu disse – falei depressa. – Eu estava só sendo irônico.

– É, eu entendi.

– A não ser que você não queira que eu seja irônico...

– Se eu não quisesse que você fosse... você não teria sido?

– Quer saber? Vamos voltar ao tempo, esquecer o que eu disse. Foi só pra descontrair.

– É. Foi uma piada.

– Porque, você sabe... o que estamos esperando acontecer? Não vejo minha vida sem você nos próximos anos. Não quero não ter você comigo. E... o que aconteceu hoje me fez pensar que eu preciso valorizar isso. De algum jeito. Se eu vou lutar nessa guerra, e eu quero lutar nessa guerra, quero também lutar ao seu lado. Se eu acabar morrendo por conta disso... quero saber que ficamos juntos... e que foi mais do que apenas... você sabe... namorados.

_Cala a boca, James, você só vai piorar tudo_.

Mas continuei desabafando:

– E ontem a noite eu entendi que não quero ter outra garota. Não preciso de outra, na verdade. Olha, Lily... não foi uma piada, eu não estava sendo irônico. Não acho que isso é uma piada. Você e eu. Quero sair de Hogwarts com a chance de ter você pra sempre, Lily Evans. Se isso significa colocar uma aliança no seu dedo e te fazer minha mulher, então eu quero. Eu quero casar com você. Não vou perguntar se _você_ quer, não posso correr o risco de ouvir um "não" da sua voz hoje. Mas algum dia eu vou perguntar e _juro solenemente _que será apenas uma vez. Eu nunca insistiria para você passar o resto da sua vida comigo.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa – não acreditei que ela conseguiria dizer alguma coisa naquele instante – eu apertei seu rosto com minhas mãos e dei um beijo profundo nela, grudando meus lábios aos dela fortemente. Não podia esperar uma reação agora, não podia achar que não tinha chances. E, para ser sincero, eu precisei sair dali o mais depressa possível.

Eu tinha acabado de dizer a Lily que eu queria casar com ela.

O que deu em mim?

No dormitório na madrugada, comecei a pirar. Não conseguia dormir, girando meu corpo para todos os lados, pensando quando transamos, pensando em Comensais da Morte e toda vez que eu fechava meus olhos, eu podia sentir a sensação de medo que Voldemort me transmitiu no momento em que ele me encarou. Meus amigos estavam dormindo. Peter roncava na cama ao lado. Sirius estava babando no travesseiro e Remus segurava um livro como se fosse seu bichinho de pelúcia.

– Sirius – eu chamei num cochicho ao me levantar. – Ei, Padfoot.

Comecei a chacoalhá-lo. Sirius acordou quase me dando um soco, mas ao ver minha expressão ele franziu a testa.

– Que foi?

– Eu quero casar com a Lily.

– Ah. Bem... – ele coçou os olhos. – Volte a dormir, você só está sonâmbulo.

– Não. E eu contei a ela, eu disse que queria.

– Você _não _me acordou para isso, Prongs – ele disse zangado, voltando a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e fechar os olhos. – Boa noite.

– Cara, me ajuda, eu posso ter estragado tudo com ela.

– Bem, falar sobre casamento costuma assustar muitas pessoas.

– Merda, Padfoot! Ela não vai querer... _por que eu fui dizer aquelas_

Sirius tacou o travesseiro dele na minha cara.

– Sente um pouco, James, você está nervoso. – Ele se levantou e, segurando meus ombros, me fez sentar na margem da minha cama a frente dele. – Deixe-me contar um pouco sobre as mulheres.

– Sem ofensas, peitos não vão ajudar agora.

– Deixe-me contar um pouco sobre Lily Evans – corrigiu-se. – Ontem ela enfeitiçou a maçaneta da porta do nosso dormitório _só _para transar com você. Acho que isso prova alguma coisa, não?

– Então não estraguei tudo?

– Pelo que conheci um pouco sobre a Evans nesses anos, não é um cara dizendo que quer ter ela pra vida inteira que vai assustá-la. E_ desde _quando ouvir um não dela tem impedido você de conseguir o que quer, Prongs?

Olhei para Sirius. Se havia alguém que eu sentia falta nesse mundo era meu pai, e meu pai provavelmente diria a mesma coisa que ele disse.

– Valeu, Padfoot – eu disse. – Acho que está certo.

– Quando não estou? – ele deu uma batida fraquinha nas minhas costas. – Agora... se interromper meu sonho com a goleira das Harpias _mais uma vez_ só para me contar que você quer casar com alguém-

– Goleira das Harpias? – ergui as sobrancelhas. – Desde quando você sonha com as Harpias?

– Er, eu disse Harpias? Quis dizer Magpies.

– E você estava sonhando com o goleiro, então?

Sirius fez uma careta.

– Aquela goleira é gostosa, Prongs, não me culpe.

– Harpias é o time da Marlene. Aquela coisa de imitar James &amp; Lily foi só uma desculpa para você fazer o que quer fazer com ela, que é ser o namorado dela. Não é?

– Estamos parecendo menininhas fofocando sobre nossas vidas amorosas. Quando foi que paramos de falar sobre peitos e bundas ou ver aquelas revistas?

– Nunca paramos. Mas lembra quando meu pai viu a gente vendo aquela revista trouxa? Ele disse que um dia iríamos amar alguém. Eu não tinha entendido na época, mas agora eu entendo. Você ama a Marlene?

– Essa é a diferença entre a gente, cara – ele disse baixinho. – Gosto da Marlene, ela é diferente das outras garotas, é brilhantemente sensual e linda, mas... não somos como você e a Lily. Jamais seremos, mesmo tentando imitá-los. Eu não tenho essa visão de que vou tê-la para o resto da minha vida. Acho que estamos bem do jeito que estamos. Só quero curtir a vida, cara. Curtir o momento._Carpe diem_, o lema dos trouxas. Marlene tem a mesma ideia, é uma garota independente e forte, não pensamos no futuro. E, bem, a vida é curta. Com a guerra agora, podemos morrer amanhã. Eu só quero curtir o que tenho agora.

Pensei no que Sirius falou. Pensei por muito tempo, na verdade. Quando voltei pra minha cama, fechei meus olhos, mas ainda assim não consegui dormir. Queria o calor da Lily ao meu lado. Queria acordar com ela ao meu lado. Passei boa parte daquela madrugada pensando. Até cogitei em pegar o Mapa do Maroto para dar umas exploradas no castelo para me distrair. Não chamei meus amigos, precisava ficar um pouco sozinho, mas no momento em que eu abri a porta e desci as escadas, vi Lily sentada na poltrona observando o vazio.

Nós nos encaramos. Eu não disse nada, eu podia dizer algo que terminasse em "casar" e não queríamos que desastres acontecessem.

Mas ela se levantou.

Antes de avançar contra mim para me beijar profundamente, apenas disse:

– _Seu idiota._

E eu soube que, quando eu estiver preparado para fazer a pergunta, eu até poderia ter a chance de ouvir um "sim" de Lily Evans.

* * *

**_Notas finais do capítulo_**

**_Estamos chegando ao fim do sétimo anos deles... Eles se casaram cedo, logo depois que terminaram o último ano, então imagino que o pedido - ou, no mínimo, a vontade - ainda tenha acontecido quando eles eram estudantes. Estavam dispostos a lutarem contra Voldemort e sabiam dos riscos, então quis mostrar isso com a "visita" do Lorde das Trevas em Hogwarts. Além disso, a determinação deles despertaria o interesse em Dumbledore para chamá-los para lutarem com uma tal sociedade secreta (*u*) - porque não acho que ele os chamaria por apenas serem "bons alunos". E eu odeio o Pettigrew tanto quanto qualquer alma boa que leu Harry Potter, mas para ele ter feito parte da Ordem da Fênix e ter conseguido a confiança do James em algum ponto de sua vida, ele deve ter mostrado alguma coisa antes de ter sido tão mortalmente traidor e filho da puta. Como autora da fanfic na mente do Prongs, eu preciso fingir por enquanto que isso não aconteceu, que todos são amigos, que todos vão lutar juntos. Mas ainda tem muito o que rolar! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e comentem para me deixar feliz e me fazer postar o próximo!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Queria avisar que a partir desse capítulo, a fanfic terá cenas que podem não ser consideradas T, mas sim M, - inclusive porque agora James e Lily tem 18 anos e estão quase se casando.  
Então... vamos ao que interessa. Mais um capítulo de Prongs!  
Obrigada pelos comentários, vocês são demais. *-*_**

* * *

Eu queria ser capaz de descrever melhor o beijo dela.

A forma como me beijava, sem esperar algo em troca... seu sorriso quando se afastava um centímetro para mudar a direção do rosto. Era um sorriso doce, mas se você prestasse bem atenção, não era completamente inocente. Também não era de culpa... Mesmo que seu corpo estivesse em cima do meu, quente e completamente nu embaixo dos lençóis em uma tarde que deveríamos estudar para o teste de Transfiguração dos N.I.E.M's no dia seguinte... Deveríamos estar nos preparando para sairmos de Hogwarts formados com excelentes notas. Mas estávamos namorando. Estávamos aproveitando cada momento.

O sol que ultrapassava uma pequena fresta aberta da cortina ao redor da minha cama fazia reflexo no seu cabelo vermelho escuro. Eu lembro que eu sempre me admirei com o fato de que brilhava tanto, parecia estar pegando fogo, com a luz do sol.

Mas nada, nunca, irá se comparar ao brilho daqueles olhos verdes tão vivos, tão característico, só dela. Apenas dela.

Movimentei minha língua e a de Lily a acariciou com lentidão torturante. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo quando se tratava de beijos. Nós dois éramos incríveis. Não era exagerado, nem mesmo desesperado. Era gostoso, sutil, brilhante.

Abriu os olhos só um pouco para perguntar:

– Quais os três tipos de encantamentos seguros para transformar humanos em objetos?

Arrastei minhas duas mãos pela curva de seu dorso nu para responder:

– Pegadinha. Não existem três, é apenas uma e se chama _Objecta_. – Ela distribuiu beijos pelo meu peito quando foi minha vez de questionar: – Você está em uma missão, não pode ser vista para entrar no local, não tem a poção polissuco e não pode aparatar, como você resolveria a situação?

– Eu usaria o encantamento para me camuflar, mas no seu caso a Capa da Invisibilidade ou animagia faria o trabalho.

– Então a resposta é ter a sorte de James Potter.

– Como tem tanta sorte, afinal de contas? – brincou, e então ela se moveu, moveu o quadril suficientemente para que eu ficasse disposto para mais uma vez, mesmo que há dez minutos já tivéssemos transado. Eu não estava mais nervoso como na primeira vez, estive até mais confiante para dar mais prazer a Lily. Nunca vou esquecer ela me pedindo para "não parar...". E agora estávamos estudando. Aos beijos, com o corpo quente dela em cima do meu, mais quente ainda.

– Meu pai sempre me disse que ele bebeu uma dose de Félix Felices quando eu nasci. O efeito perdurou nos próximos dezoito anos...

– Ah, então está explicado... James Potter veio de uma Félix Felices.

– Você já conseguiu fazer uma?

– A poção da sorte? É difícil, ela demora meses para ficar pronta, sem contar que a chance de errar um ingrediente é muita alta... Eu precisaria de tempo para isso. E cem anos a mais de estudo aprofundado.

Era tão sexy ela falando daquele jeito.

Acho que qualquer coisa que ela dissesse seria sexy com ela naquela posição comigo.

– Um fio do meu cabelo é o ingrediente secreto. Você sabia disso?

– Não sabia – ela disse bastante séria. – Talvez agora eu consiga fazer uma então.

Ela passou os dedos pelos fios do meu cabelo e, sem aviso algum, puxou um deles. Fiz uma breve careta diante da irônica expressão maldosa dela, mas depois rimos juntos. Encontrei um caminho com as mãos até suas coxas e eu a beijei. Tateei a mão para o lado a procura da varinha e trouxe mais um preservativo para minha mão. Lily percebeu e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– De onde é que aparece _tanta_...?

– Sirius comprou um monte... seria um desperdício sair de Hogwarts... sem usar todas, não acha?

– Isso é _tão _inapropriado – ela disse sorrindo e colocando os cabelos atrás das orelhas enquanto me observa, ali abaixo em nossos quadris, vesti-la. – Não devíamos estar fazendo isso em plena terça-feira.

– E mesmo assim – eu sussurrei, capturando seu pescoço para mim – você não consegue resistir...

– Claro que consigo, só não quero – queixou-se, apoiando a palma da mão em meu peito. Seus seios friccionavam minha pele, e quando eles se afastaram no momento em que ela ergueu seu dorso, continuando sentada em meu colo, eu mordi meus lábios e precisei segurar aqueles pares tão convidativos.

Sentei-me também, acariciando seu seio. Com a outra mão, levei meu sexo até o dela. Eu estava ansioso e duro. Lily não conseguiu se controlar muito também.

Quando me acomodei dentro dela... ela não se moveu. Fiquei na expectativa e, observando suas reações, esperei até que ela se acostumasse com a invasão. Acho que entendemos que, em algum momento, a dor passaria. Mesmo assim, Lily ainda era delicada e calma. Não tinha pressa.

Tirei seus cabelos dos olhos e a beijei, apenas um beijo para tranquilizá-la. Quando eu sorri, ela retribuiu, mas deixou um escapar um breve gemido, e, nisso, eu achei que ia gozar ali mesmo, sem ela precisar fazer movimento algum.

Voltei a me deitar com a cabeça no travesseiro. O lençol já havia deslizado por suas costas quando Lily fez um movimento. Começou a descer e subir tão lentamente que eu precisei fechar meus olhos para apreciar a sensação da melhor forma possível. Não consegui me manter parado, mas quando ousei fazer sequer um movimento com o corpo embaixo dela... ela pediu depressa:

– Não... é melhor eu fazer isso sozinha...

Ela queria o controle dessa vez. Fiquei louco.

Encontrou um ritmo que perdurou por algum tempo. Nem ousei atrapalhar. Beijei seu pescoço, seu peito, aprendendo que ela gostava da atenção que eu dava as diversas partes aleatórias do seu corpo. Ela também não queria que eu não tivesse minha safra de delírio, porque se inclinou com o dorso para beijar meu pescoço e apertar os dentes entre o lóbulo da minha orelha. Acho que em algum momento ela percebeu que isso era o meu ponto fraco e só o fazia com essa intenção de me enlouquecer, de me deixar mais excitado. Murmurando um "eu te amo" no meu ouvido... e ainda se movendo em cima de mim daquele jeito? Naquele ritmo insuportavelmente lento?

_Não acaba rápido, cara, você consegue se controlar... _comecei a pedir a mim mesmo.

Lily não ajudava em nada, gemendo baixinho no meu ouvido. E eu ainda tinha que ficar parado sob o seu comando... Foi a maior contradição de todas, querer gozar e não querer, só para aproveitar isso... Teve um momento que os gemidos dela deixaram de ficar baixinhos. Foi quando comecei a acariciar o ponto estratégico de sua intimidade, enquanto ela descia e subia no eixo da minha ereção, aumentando o ritmo lento com o ritmo dos meus dedos.

Os lábios dela se separaram, estavam molhados, e os olhos cerraram-se. Ela ficou inteira intensa contra meu corpo. Pareceu por um momento se esquecer do resto do mundo, pois tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça um pouco inclinada para trás. Ela apertou os dedos contra os músculos contraídos do meu peito, começou a gemer alto, sem se preocupar que alguém da Sala Comunal lá embaixo fosse escutar alguma coisa. Ela geralmente se preocupava com qualquer coisa que fosse fazer as pessoas acharem que ela estava transando comigo. Mas agora ela não dava a mínima.

Nunca vi a Lily desse jeito, foi... incrível. Eu não parei o que estava fazendo com o dedo. Não parei até ela puxar meu cabelo com força e arfar depressa, em um som que saiu da sua garganta, estrangulado, desesperado. Por incrível que pareça, eu não tinha gozado ainda... e ela estava respirando pesadamente, com o corpo amolecido em cima do meu. Ela me beijou arrebatada, forte, ainda respirando com força.

– O que foi... isso? – ela se perguntou, embora nós dois soubéssemos. Colocou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço, como se não tivesse acreditado no modo como se comportou. Deu até uma risada incrédula, tímida, mas satisfeita.

Enrolei alguns fios de seu cabelo no meu dedo indicador. Ela não tinha agido assim em nenhuma das vezes que tivemos até aquele momento. Ela nunca havia se deixado perder tanto o controle...

Não parei de pensar que eu fiquei tão preocupado em gozar nas outras vezes, que não parei para pensar que Lily ainda tinha... ela ainda precisaria de mais um pouco. Que ela não tinha ficado realmente satisfeita nas outras vezes. Que quando eu gozava, não queria dizer que Lily tinha feito isso também.

Porque dessa vez aconteceu. Dessa vez ela teve um orgasmo, e foi bem visível. Foi bem verdadeiro.

– Algum problema, amor? – ela perguntou baixinho, percebendo meu silêncio. – Foi incrível, eu adorei e...

Ela notou e achou que eu estava com essa expressão porque ainda não tinha terminado para mim. Ela me beijou de novo, segurando meus ombros para que eu me deitasse nela e a penetrasse de novo. Por que ela tinha que ser tão atenciosa comigo? Eu nem merecia. Ela estava amavelmente molhada, o suficiente para que fosse fácil deslizar contra ela agora. Eu estava rápido, não conseguindo me controlar por mais tempo. Gozei e, dessa vez, foi forte. Ela arrastou meus cabelos molhados para trás e jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Nós trocamos um beijinho e nos abraçamos.

– James? – Lily chamou um tempinho depois. Eu estava fazendo uma promessa silenciosa de que eu nunca sairia da cama até que eu tivesse certeza de que _Lily _estivesse satisfeita, quando a voz baixinha dela ecoou pelo quarto silencioso: – Quero que faça a pergunta.

Sem conversarmos sobre isso, eu sabia do que ela estava falando.

Olhei para ela, nosso batimento cardíaco muito acelerado. E não tinha nada a ver com o sexo.

– Quero dizer sim para você.

– Lily...

– Não quero me casar só porque estamos em guerra, só porque podemos não sobreviver no minuto em que sairmos de Hogwarts... eu quero fazer porque eu amo você. Porque é com você que eu quero ficar, com você que eu quero sentir prazer, com você que eu quero lutar. Entendeu? Só não quero perder tempo. Eu direi sim hoje ou daqui dez anos. Mas prefiro hoje.

– Não vou perguntar hoje – eu sussurrei. E então abri um leve sorriso. – Quero te surpreender. Se eu perguntar agora, hoje, você não vai ficar surpresa.

– Eu vou ficar esperando por isso o tempo todo, acho muito difícil que consiga me surpreender – ela disse séria.

– Desafio aceito, então – eu sorri.

Fui ao banheiro e, quando voltei, Lily estava abotoando a camisa do uniforme, observando a janela do dormitório. Os cabelos jogados nos olhos, completamente despenteados, eram do jeito que eu gostava, mas só quando ela estava sozinha comigo. Procurou a saia e quando a vestiu, percebeu que eu estava observando ela. Admirando, para falar a verdade. Ela e os raios do sol de um fim de tarde eram as melhores combinações do mundo.

Eu me aproximei para vestir minhas roupas de novo. Lily enrolou a gravata ao redor do meu pescoço e fez um nó nela. Sorrimos um para o outro, sem conversar muito do que andávamos fazendo as escondidas ultimamente. Quando Lily ajeitou o meu distintivo de Monitor Chefe em minha camisa, ela ficou um tempinho olhando para ele.

– Vou sentir tanta falta daqui – disse. – É quase até patético, porque fico me pegando olhando para qualquer coisinha do castelo, meio que me despedindo aos poucos, entende? Tem um rouxinol que aparece na janela do meu dormitório toda manhã desde o meu primeiro ano... quase chorei quando o vi outro dia.

Ela riu de si mesma como se isso fosse a coisa mais idiota que alguém poderia fazer. Mas eu não achava idiota. Eu achava que Lily era assim e eu não a amaria se ela fosse de outro jeito.

– Sei do que está falando – eu disse enquanto saíamos do quarto. – Outro dia fiquei dez minutos batendo um papo muito profundo com alguns quadros das paredes. Sem contar quando McGonagall nos deu nossa última aula semana passada...

– Todo mundo viu você abraçando ela – disse Lily, abafando uma risadinha. – Eu sempre soube que ela era sua professora preferida. Sendo ainda animaga, quem resistiria?

– Opa, isso é ciúmes na sua voz?

– Não! E eu espero que Slughorn encontre o presente que deixei para ele no último Clube do Slugue.

– Isso sim é uma verdadeira puxa-saco – eu disse admirado. – _Eu sabia _que deveria ter deixado meu bigode crescer. Como posso competir com o charme do professor Slugue?

Ela me deu um tapa no braço, mas, ainda rindo, eu perguntei:

– Que presente você deu a ele? Uma poção para fazer bigodes ficarem macios?

– Um peixinho, nada muito "Uau, sempre tive uma queda muito secreta pelo senhor", mas sim "obrigada pelos anos que dedicou seu conhecimento para nos ensinar."

– Puxa-saco!

– Não sou!

– É sim. Puxa-saco. Puxa-saco.

– Eu não devia ter te contado isso.

– Puxa-saco, puxa-saco.

Ela se irritou comigo.

– Ai, tchau, Potter.

Ainda rindo, porque eu adorava quando ela ficava toda irritadinha, vi que ela decidiu ficar com as amigas agora. E eu também queria ter um tempo com meus amigos agora.

Nada era mais nostálgico do que isso. Elas estavam tão sentimentais com o fato de que teríamos nosso último teste de N.I. no dia seguinte, que ficavam se abraçando o tempo todo, relembrando cada momentinho da vida delas em Hogwarts.

Mas meus amigos também não estavam ocultando seus emocionais. Não fofocando sobre quais foram nossas paixões ao longo dos anos, mas aproveitando a última lua cheia do mês, explorando cada canto da Floresta Proibida. E eu ainda tinha a impressão de que não conhecíamos nem três por cento da existência das criaturas mágicas por lá. Eu teria que ter umas dez vidas para conhecer tudo... e, talvez o fato de que jamais conheceria, era o que me fazia admirar tanto.

Voltamos cedo para o último dia dos N.I.E.M's. Estávamos correndo depressa para a sala, ajeitando nossas capas e nossos cabelos, limpando qualquer resquício de sujeira, quando fomos parados por uma voz estridente, fria:

– PARADOS!

Era o zelador Filch. Sirius parou, eu esbarrei em Sirius, Remus esbarrou em mim e Peter se esbarrou em todos nós. Tropeçamos no chão até que caíssemos, o Mapa do Maroto saltando da minha mão no instante em que vimos o pé de Filch se aproximar de nossas cabeças.

– _Finalmente _peguei vocês! Deveriam estar no café da manhã com todos os alunos... pelo menos os que sobraram! E, veja só, o que diabos é esse pergaminho?

Pigarreei depressa:

– _Malfeito feito_.

Ele não ouviu, pois ficou interessado em ser mais rápido do que qualquer um de nós para pegar o mapa no chão.

– Isso vai ficar comigo agora!

– É só um pedaço de pergaminho – disse Sirius.

– Vindo dos malfeitores dessa escola... não é _só _um pergaminho! Voltem para suas salas! Estou farto de vocês, finalmente vão embora daqui... não via a hora!

Como o zelador Filch não usava magia, ele não era uma ameaça para o segredo do Mapa. Mesmo assim, Peter nos deu a idéia de azará-lo para conseguirmos de volta, mas eu o interrompi, enquanto assistia ao zelador se afastando com sua gata.

– Não tem problema – eu disse. – O Mapa não terá utilidade alguma para nós fora de Hogwarts. Filch o guardará em seus pertences e se alguém descobrir a existência do Mapa é porque estará em detenção. E por isso vai merecer o Mapa.

– Quem poderia descobrir a existência do segredo dele?

– Os novos malfeitores de Hogwarts. Acha que seremos os únicos? – dei um sorrisinho de lado. – Estamos apenas passando o nosso legado, marotos. Ou acharam que íamos sair daqui sem sermos lembrados? Eu nunca deixaria. Você deixaria, Padfoot?

– De jeito nenhum.

Depois que terminamos os N.I.E.M's, as últimas semanas do ano letivo passaram rápido. Pudemos aproveitar com mais fervor nossos últimos momentos como estudantes de Hogwarts. Fiquei definitivamente orgulhoso quando, no último dia dos testes, um bruxo do Ministério da Magia chamado Elphias Doge veio me cumprimentar e perguntar sobre minhas metas para os próximos anos da minha vida.

– Só quero a minha namorada – falei sorrindo e, nisso, puxei Lily que estava conversando com Emmeline sobre os testes, para um abraço.

– James – ela reclamou, mas quando viu que eu estava conversando com um dos avaliadores dos testes práticos, fez imediatamente uma postura e tirou o braço do seu ombro.

Eles apertaram as mãos.

– Srta. Evans, estou certo? Dumbledore me contou sobre vocês dois. Monitores Chefes exemplares.

– Sim, muito exemplares – concordei, sem parar de pensar no que fizemos na biblioteca naquela tarde.

– Eu estava aqui perguntando para o Potter quais eram as metas dele... Estou curioso para saber as suas. Fez uma apresentação formidável, de fato, nos últimos testes. A senhorita pensa em seguir que carreira no Ministério da Magia?

– Auror – ela disse rapidamente, sem hesitar. – Parece combinar com quem quer ver Voldemort caído.

Ele ficou um pouco surpreso por ouvir o nome de Voldemort sair tão firme da voz dela, mas mesmo que seu rosto não fosse muito sorridente, ele conseguiu um esforço para isso.

– Determinada. Exatamente o que Dumbledore precisa.

– Para o que, senhor? – perguntou.

– Oh, acredito que o diretor ainda não tenha procurado vocês... Professor Flitwick! – e ele saiu para cumprimentar o professor de feitiços, deixando-nos confusos, mas muito curiosos.

Lily e eu não comentamos a ninguém sobre nossa decisão de, bem, nos casarmos em algum momento próximo. Ela não contou as amigas, e eu apenas disse a Sirius para guardar esse segredo.

Prometi a Lily que quando eu a pedisse em casamento, teria que ser de um modo surpreendente. Tive algumas ideias ao longo das últimas semanas, mas somente na sexta-feira tive a brilhante decisão de colocar o anel prateado dentro da sua bolsa quando saímos para passar a tarde em Hogsmeade com nossos amigos. Assim que ela colocasse ou tentasse procurar alguma coisa lá dentro, veria o anel, ficaria surpresa, e eu me ajoelharia para o pedido.

Era o plano perfeito. Sirius até me elogiou.

Mas, como todo o plano perfeito, sempre havia um jeito de sair pela culatra.

Fiquei tão na expectativa de vê-la pegar sua bolsa na cadeira da mesa, que mal prestei atenção nas conversas entre eles. Lily estava sorrindo. Quando ela finalmente pegou a bolsa, meu coração disparou.

Ela ia ver, ela ia ver.

Mas na verdade, falou:

– Alice, não vai esquecer sua bolsa de novo aqui, hein?

Quase despenquei.

_Eu tinha colocado o anel na bolsa da Alice._

_Eu namorava Lily Evans e tinha colocado o anel na bolsa da Alice. Eu nunca tinha reparado que a bolsa das duas eram iguais! Eu era um idiota._

Com certo pânico, observei em câmera lenta Lily estender o braço para entregar a bolsa a Alice no outro lado da mesa.

Depressa, agarrei a bolsa e tirei da mão dela.

– Nossa, que linda – eu disse. – Muito linda essa bolsa. Posso analisar um pouco o tecido dela_no banheiro_?

– Não! – disse Alice horrorizada. – James, qual é o seu problema? É minha bolsa. Preciso ver se trouxe dinheiro...

Eu assisti aos próximos dois minutos como se estivesse assistindo a uma partida de snaps explosivos, só esperando a carta explodir na minha cara.

Frank estava saindo do banheiro quando Alice viu o anel. Todo mundo ao redor da mesa parou o que estava fazendo para olhar quando ela tirou a jóia da bolsa e a colocou na altura dos olhos, encantada. Frank se aproximou da mesa com a gente sem ter a mínima noção do motivo do nosso silêncio. Quando foi até Alice, quase se ofuscou com o brilho do anel.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos juntos.

Ao mesmo tempo, disseram:

– Sim!

– Espere, você não estava propondo para _mim_?

– Você o colocou aqui para me surpreender!

– Não, esse anel na verdade-

– Oh, Frank!

Ela agarrou o pescoço do namorado e deu mil beijos na boca dele.

– Eu quero casar com você mais do que um apanhador quer capturar o pomo de ouro na final Mundial de Quadribol.

– Eu também, Alice! Mas... mas... mas... esse anel não é meu. O que eu queria te entregar... não exatamente agora... na verdade, é esse daqui.

Ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha e abriu a parte superior dela. Outro anel, diferente do meu, mas tão brilhante quanto, reluzia o ar do Três Vassouras. Alice tampou a mão na boca e seus olhos imediatamente se encheram de lágrimas. Frank ajoelhou-se e perguntou:

– Alice, você tem sido minha melhor amiga desde o primeiro ano. Eu lembro que eu era um garoto inseguro e não gostava quando diziam que você era minha namorada, mas na verdade esse é o meu maior orgulho. Nunca quero esquecer você. E vou lutar ao seu lado o que tiver que enfrentar... seremos você e eu para sempre, se aceitar ser minha esposa e criarmos uma família juntos. Minha mãe não vai se importar. Então, Alice Prewett, você quer se casar comigo?

Ela não conseguiu dizer, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, abraçou Frank em meio aos aplausos de todos os presentes no Três Vassouras.

Quando eles se soltaram, Alice enxugou o rosto e olhou para o anel que estava segurando.

– De quem é esse, então?

Peguei o anel de volta, pigarreei e me ajoelhei também, a frente de Lily.

– Lily Evans-

Ela colocou a mão na minha frente.

– Pode parar, Potter. Minha melhor amiga que acabou de se tornar noiva do Frank. Deixa pra outra hora!

– Veja pelo lado bom! Pelo menos alguém conseguiu fazer o pedido – disse Sirius quando eu guardei o anel de volta, abanando a cabeça.

– Você é o namorado dela, como é que confundiu a bolsa das duas? – perguntou Remus inconformado.

– Te surpreendi pelo menos, não foi? – eu me virei para Lily. – Falei para você quando eu fosse pedir você em casamento, eu iria te surpreender. Você não estava esperando que Frank fosse pedir a Alice em casamento ao invés disso... eu fiz de propósito!

Eles ironizaram.

– Ah, claro!

– É _sério_. Foi tudo esquematizado. Foi o plano perfeito. Frank, me agradeça depois.

Ele ergueu o polegar.

– Mais alguém tem algum pedido de casamento para fazer? – perguntou a madame Rosmerta, sorrindo, perto do balcão.

– To fora – disse Marlene e Sirius ao mesmo tempo, saindo depressa da mesa.

Dorcas e Remus se entreolharam.

– Er – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

– Estamos bem assim, não é? – ela quis confirmar.

– Claro! – Remus ajeitou a gravata do colarinho.

– Rebecca terminou com Peter. Então vamos só comemorar pela Alice e o Frank hoje – eu disse girando os olhos. – Cancele a banda e a música! Cancele as flores, Rosmerta. Cancele os fogos, cancele tudo... Lily ainda não aceitou, _pra variar_.

Mas não era motivo de se desesperar, eu só estava brincando. Talvez aquela pergunta não fosse mesmo necessária... Lily garantiu para mim que era isso o que ela queria, não apenas por causa dos riscos, mas porque ela me amava. Ficar de joelhos, pedi-la em casamento, era somente um símbolo, uma tradição. Mas o importante era que nós dois queríamos.

Então ficamos sozinhos no jardim, embaixo da árvore, aproveitando nosso penúltimo dia em Hogwarts. Ela deitada na grama ao meu lado, brincando distraidamente com o botão da minha camisa, enquanto eu tinha a garota que eu amava nos braços, olhando para o céu azul e quase fechando os olhos de sono, acariciando seu braço.

– Você ainda está com o anel? – ela perguntou como se não tivesse parado de pensar nele desde que o viu.

Entreguei a Lily o anel, para vê-lo. Lily nunca foi uma garota que se preocupava com coisas materiais. No entanto, ela se preocupava com o significado delas. E aquele anel tinha um pouco de ambos.

– É lindo.

– Meu pai deu esse anel a minha mãe quando eles se casaram pela segunda vez.

– Seus pais... seus pais se casaram duas vezes?

– A primeira vez foi quando eles foram obrigados devido à tradição de famílias de puro sangue... a segunda, meu pai me contava, foi porque depois ele se apaixonou por ela.

Lily ficou um tempinho calada. Ela apoiou o queixo no meu peito e confessou:

– Queria ter conhecido seu pai. Ele parecia ser um cara legal.

– Ele queria te conhecer também.

– Você falou de mim para ele?

– Falava o tempo todo. Ele disse para eu nunca desistir de você.

– Você já quis desistir?

– Nunca.

Nós dois olhamos para o anel e depois nossos olhos ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Segurei o anel de volta. Na mesma altura de seus olhos, eu perguntei a ela:

– Casa comigo, Evans?

Não foi surpreendente, mas, de alguma forma, o impacto da pergunta foi intenso.

– Sim – ela respondeu com a voz baixa, decidida, mas foram os olhos dela que me fizeram acreditar nisso. Sempre foram tão expressivos. Eu finalmente coloquei o anel em seu dedo, tendo a plena certeza de que aquela seria a última vez que eu a chamaria de Evans.

Aquele foi o dia mais feliz de nossas vidas. Pelo menos, até agora.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com a sensação de que minha vida estava apenas começando. Lily Evans ia se casar comigo. E eu estava arrumando minhas malas pela última vez em Hogwarts, antes de voltar para casa.

Cresci naquele dormitório, onde eu e meus amigos tivemos ideias que poucos conseguiram ter na nossa idade. Lembrava da primeira noite em que dormi na mesma cama que eu estava arrumando agora. Peter tinha caído da cama e quebrado o braço no meio da noite; tivemos que socorrê-lo tentando encontrar a ala hospitalar, mas nos perdemos. Foi quando McGonagall nos deu sua primeira bronca.

Eu fui feliz em Hogwarts, talvez mais feliz do que qualquer bruxo. Aproveitei todos os anos da melhor forma que pude. Se exagerei em algumas brincadeiras? É verdade, mas eu nunca vou poder mentir dizendo que não me diverti com elas.

Tirei a camiseta de Quadribol da mala e a coloquei em cima da cama, talvez para dar sorte ao garoto que um dia ocupar o mesmo lugar que o meu. Ver o nome "Potter" me fez imaginar que, se um dia eu tivesse um filho, ele também seria da Grifinória. Quem sabe, até usaria o mesmo uniforme...

A última coisa que fiz em Hogwarts foi devolver ao diretor meu distintivo de Monitor Chefe. Era necessário, uma vez que eles colocavam os distintivos na parede da Sala de Troféus para registrá-lo. Dumbledore estava beliscando alguns feijõezinhos quando eu e Lily dissemos a senha e entramos na sala dele.

– Entrem, entrem – ele permitiu com um sorriso. Depois fez uma careta.

– Cera de ouvido? – indaguei apontando para a caixa do doce.

– Nunca tenho a sorte de uma torta de limão – lamentou-se.

– Professor – disse Lily. – Estamos aqui para devolver o distintivo de Monitores Chefes.

– Ah, claro. Podem deixá-los sobre minha mesa. Sétimo ano é sempre o mais triste... – suspirou quando nós fizemos o que pediu. – A despedida é interminável. Feijõezinhos, Lily?

– Não, obri-

– Eu quero – falei, animado. Peguei um feijão verde e o coloquei na boca. Mastiguei por algum tempo e, feliz, senti o gosto doce.

– Não me diz que tirou-

– Torta de limão. Sinto muito, professor.

– Eu o invejo, caro rapaz, eu o invejo – ele disse rindo. – Vou tentar mais um.

Por uns cinco minutos, Lily ficou me assistindo trocando doces com o nosso diretor. Dumbledore conseguiu um de sabor ameixa, que ele alegou gostar bastante. Eu tirei um de sabor gengibre, não gostei muito. Os próximos sabores foram tão ruins que decidimos parar.

– Tem certeza que não quer um, Lily? – perguntou Dumbledore amigavelmente.

Ela não conseguiu negar ao diretor.

– Morango com chocolate – disse enquanto ainda mastigava. – Mas acho que tem mais alguma coisa no meio... – ela não aguentou e começou a contrair o rosto em careta. – Pasta de dente. Eca.

– Os escondidinhos – disse Dumbledore abanando a cabeça. – Pensamos que tivemos a sorte de pegar o mais delicioso sabor, quando de repente...

– Pasta de dentes – eu concordei. – Bom, professor, espero que ainda possamos trocar feijõezinhos de todos os sabores em um futuro próximo.

Nós apertamos as mãos. Ele apertou a mão de Lily.

– Quem sabe no Cabeça de Javali, no próximo domingo, sete horas da noite?

Lily e eu nos entreolhamos. Estava Dumbledore convidando a gente para tomar uísque de fogo em Hogsmeade? Tipo amigos?

– Claro, professor – disse Lily, estranhando também, mas sempre bastante educada.

– Não vamos ter nada para fazer no próximo domingo mesmo – eu acrescentei.

– Excelente, excelente. Bom, não vou ocupá-los por mais tempo. Acredito que ainda tenham que se despedir dos amigos. Eu preciso preencher alguns pergaminhos, nada muito importante, mas necessário. Vejo vocês no próximo domingo, então.

Ele nos dispensou. Quando saímos da sala do diretor, Lily abriu o pedaço de pergaminho que Dumbledore havia colocado em sua mão no momento em que a apertou. Eu também tinha um.

Estava escrito o seguinte:

_Confidencialmente, acabei de ter a honra de convidá-los a se reunirem a sociedade secreta que estou organizando para enfrentarmos os planos de Lord Voldemort e seu exército de Comensais da Morte._

Lily me mostrou o que estava escrito no pergaminho dela.

_Não se esqueçam do que falei ao apertarmos as mãos. Será o local, a data e o horário da primeira reunião. Não comente a mais ninguém, apenas apareçam se estiverem preparados. Sei que estão._

Ela virou o pergaminho tentando encontrar outra explicação, mas o que estava escrito no verso dele era outra coisa.

_E felicidades aos noivos!_

Imediatamente soltamos os pergaminhos quando começaram a pegar fogo. As chamas destruíram suas texturas, mas as cinzas flutuaram livremente pelo ar no alcance de nossos olhos. Antes de se dissolverem, tive a impressão de que haviam simulado brevemente o voo de uma fênix.

* * *

**_Chegamos finalmente a essa parte da fanfic. Mas, ei, ainda falta acontecer tanta coisa. Não vamos pensar em fins ainda. E eu não podia deixar de escrever o dia em que o zelador Filch confisca o mapa do maroto para daqui alguns anos Fred e George o encontrarem :) É tudo planejado aqui gente, tudo planejado. Que nem o James fazendo o Frank pedir a Alice em casamento._**

**Até o próximo!**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Mais um capítulo pronto :)  
Nem sei mais como agradecer, vocês são demais acompanhando Prongs desde o começo! Obrigada pelos comentários!  
Espero que gostem desse!_**

* * *

Depois que me formei em Hogwarts, virei um membro da Ordem da Fênix. E nossos amigos estavam com a gente. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marlene, Alice, Frank, Dorcas e Emmeline. Preparados, determinados, _ansiosos_ para atrapalharem qualquer plano de Voldemort e seus – como diz Alastor Moody – estúpidos Comensais da Merda.

Não tinha mais nada que eu queria. Além de me casar com Lily.

Para minha mãe, Dorea, era muito importante que Lily entendesse os princípios de se tornar a esposa de um Potter. Especificamente, de seu único e adorável filho. Voltei a morar com ela no Casarão dos Potter por um determinado tempo, inclusive por um pedido seu, o pedido de passar mais tempo comigo e, assim, conhecer as qualidades de Lily.

Porém, minha mãe era incrivelmente ciumenta. A educação de Lily, claro, não fez com que as duas tivessem intrigas, mas parecia ser _essencial _que minha mãe mostrasse a ela a importância que eu tinha naquela casa. A importância que eu tinha para ela.

E também não aceitava que dormíssemos no mesmo quarto. Ela era exatamente o oposto dos pais de Lily. Dizia que dividir a cama era inapropriado até realmente nos casarmos. No máximo, não se incomodava que ficássemos de mãos dadas, mas por minha mãe ser de uma época tão rígida, ela foi educada a não gostar de beijinhos à toa, coisa que Lily e eu trocávamos o tempo todo desde que começamos a namorar.

Achei que Lily fosse ficar tensa e ter segundos pensamentos sobre realmente se casar comigo, uma vez que parecia que minha mãe estava sufocando ela, mas a meta de Lily se tornou conquistá-la. Ser digna de possuir o anel da família Potter.

– E o chá, ele adora chá – contava Dorea, na cozinha com Lily. – É uma das coisas que James herdou do pai. O chá deve ter a temperatura ideal para o calor, para o frio, ele não gosta, de jeito algum, de chá muito quente. Mas também odeia chá gelado. E não gosta que sejam feitos por elfos domésticos, vocês estão pensando em ter elfos domésticos? Pois não tenham. Por isso, é importante que _você_ saiba fazer o chá para ele... principalmente quando ele estiver doente ou gripado.

Eu estava descendo as escadas coçando os olhos de sono quando me deparei com as duas realmente absortas nessa discussão sobre como eu preferia chás.

– Entendi – disse Lily ajeitando os cabelos como se estivesse em uma aula de Poções importantíssima. – Então eu preciso me certificar de que o chá esteja na temperatura ideal.

– Isso é muito importante para ele. Faço todos os seus chás de manhã quando James está aqui... ele os adora. Então eu preciso ter certeza de que você também conseguirá fazer o chá também. É melhor seguir todas as minhas instruções...

– Bom dia, minha flor do dia – eu disse espreguiçando-me.

As duas disseram ao mesmo tempo:

– Bom dia!

Minha mãe deixou a pia, onde Lily estava observando o bule, para me dar um apertado abraço. Observei Lily através do pescoço da minha mãe, fazendo uma careta irônica. Lily sorria.

– Sua mãe está me ensinando a fazer o chá dos Potter – contou como se fosse um grande dia.

– Pois é muito importante – concordou minha mãe. – Não estarei mais aqui em algum momento e preciso ter certeza absoluta que Lily saiba fazer o chá para você, querido. Caso contrário, não a deixarei ser sua esposa.

Ela disse isso em um tom sério. Preocupado, não duvidei.

Mas Lily estava otimista. Nos próximos minutos, concentrou-se em acertar cada ponto importante que minha mãe frisava ao ensiná-la o segredo do chá dos Potter. Lily mostrou a ela que conhecia feitiços e tinha paciência e dedicação.

– Não, querida, não coloque _tanto _açúcar. Mas não tem problema, é a sua primeira tentativa...

– Talvez se eu aumentar um pouco mais a quantidade de água...

– Isso deveria ter sido feito antes... Não tem problema – apressou-se a dizer para o olhar preocupado de Lily. Eu estava sorrindo para elas, embora elas nem notasse a minha presença durante o preparo do chá. – Eu também não tive muito sucesso na primeira vez que fiz o chá para o Charlus. Mas eu tinha quatorze anos naquela época.

– A senhora se casou com quatorze anos? – perguntou Lily curiosa e bastante surpresa. Era nesse momento que minha mãe começava a contar sobre as inúmeras histórias do passado. Talvez minha mãe estivesse disposta a não gostar de Lily por ela estar meio que me roubando, mas Dorea sempre gostou de pessoas que escutavam. E Lily tinha os melhores ouvidos. Não a interrompeu ou ficou entediada nem uma vez. De fato, adorou cada história de minha mãe.

E isso fez com que minha mãe ficasse complacente com Lily na maior parte do tempo. Ao invés de deixá-la nervosa, decidiu que o que Lily precisava era de ajuda. Não somente para preparar um simples chá, mas para se tornar minha esposa.

– Pronto, James, essa é a hora da verdade. O chá de Lily está pronto... – disse minha mãe colocando o líquido na minha xícara. Eu esfreguei as mãos.

– Seja sincero – pediu Lily ansiosa, sentando-se a minha frente. As duas observaram cada momento em que eu experimentava o primeiro gole.

Fiz suspense, só por brincadeira.

Quando finalmente depositei a xícara na mesa, assenti com a cabeça.

– Eu não poderia escolher uma noiva melhor – falei com sinceridade. Lily não se conteve e me deu um beijo. Dessa vez, minha mãe não nos cortou. De fato, também estava sorrindo. Ela se levantou para sair, alegando que depois dessa merecíamos ficar a sós. – Ela gostou de você, amor.

– Só porque eu consegui fazer um chá?

– Não por isso – eu sorri. – Ela passa muito tempo sozinha desde que meu pai faleceu. A sua presença a animou, de alguma forma. E não leve para o lado pessoal o jeito como ela parece mandona... minha mãe sempre quis ter uma filha. Acho que você chegou a ser a mais próxima de uma...

Ela apertou minha mão com seus dedos finos. Ficou calada enquanto eu esvaziava a xícara com o chá feito por ela. Estava mesmo delicioso. Era diferente do de minha mãe, no entanto. Era o de Lily. Por fim, beijei sua mão fraquinho quando nos encaramos. Nós sorrimos um para o outro. Eu nem acreditava que ela estava usando aquele anel, acordando em minha casa todas as manhãs e tentando conquistar a confiança de minha mãe.

Parecia surreal demais dizer que Lily seria Lily Potter.

Surreal, mas certo.

Eu realmente não queria outra mulher para mim.

Mulher. Era isso o que Lily era. Havia deixado de ser só uma garota, pelo menos no meu ponto de vista. Ela era linda, forte e, mesmo que ainda tivesse seu jeito de garota quando se permitia rir de algumas brincadeiras, Lily havia se tornado um suporte, talvez até mesmo uma inspiração, para que eu acordasse todos os dias com a vontade de ajudar a Ordem da Fênix independente do que fosse. Eu não queria apenas lutar por lutar, eu queria fazer isso por ela. Para que o mundo ficasse seguro para ela. Mas então eu me lembrava de uma coisa que sempre dizia...

"Não faça as coisas por mim. Faça porque é o certo."

Então eu também estava na Ordem da Fênix, porque aquela era a escolha certa. E por eu ter feito a escolha certa, Lily ia se casar comigo.

– Casamento é uma loucura – contava Edgar Bones, um dos membros da Ordem da Fênix que tinha, exatamente, sete filhos. "Por enquanto!" ele acrescentava. E não passava dos vinte e cinco anos. Parecia importante para ele frisar que casamento não era fácil. – Uma vez minha mulher brigou comigo _só_ porque eu troquei a nossa cama por um carro trouxa. Você já andou de carro?

– Uma vez, no Natal, meu pai tentou ensinar James a dirigir – contou Lily ao meu lado. – Naquele mesmo dia, tiveram que comprar outra caixa de correio para as dez casas ao redor da rua.

Eles riram.

– Em minha defesa, eu nunca tinha dirigido – falei depressa. – E outra, aparatar é bem melhor.

– Toda vez quase perco meu braço ao aparatar – lamentou o auror Caradoc Dearborn.

– Não me admira! – o outro auror, o cara que eu conheci no meu quinto ano com um olho mágico, bufou. – Você é mais desastrado do que um hipogrifo bêbado!

Peter estava ao lado dele na mesa, piscando muito indiscretamente para o olho de Moody. Parecia que nos primeiros dez minutos, Moody não tinha se incomodado ou sequer notado. Mas só parecia.

– Você quer ver, garoto? – perguntou de repente.

– Que? – Peter pulou de susto ao ouvi-lo falar com ele.

– Quer ver o olho? Vou te mostrar então-

– Ah, não, Moody, não faça isso – reclamou Emmeline. Ela sempre detestava quando Moody tirava o olho dele.

Peter grunhiu ao ver aquilo. As moças fizeram caretas.

– Foi ruim no começo – contou a todos que estavam presentes na mesa, segurando seu olho de vidro entre o indicador e o polegar. – Alguém mais quer fazer alguma pergunta para evitarmos desconforto?

– Eu tenho uma pergunta – Sirius levantou a mão muito seriamente. – Onde foi parar o seu verdadeiro olho?

– Explodiu – contou. Olhou para Peter ao ser mais específico. – Na minha primeira missão como Auror, quando vocês não tinham nem mesmo idade para saber balbuciar.

– É verdade que você precisou quebrar o seu próprio pulso para conseguir se soltar de uma algema enfeitiçada? – perguntou Marlene. – Sem feitiço, sem nada?

– É isso o que contam para vocês? Que eu _quebrei _meu pulso? Qualquer criança teria feito o mesmo.

– Quantas prisões você já realizou? – perguntou Dorcas.

– Ao todo da minha carreira ou só essa semana?

Alastor não tinha um ar arrogante, ele apenas era foda.

– Coloque seu olho, Olho-Tonto, Dumbledore está chegando – avisou McGonagall quando se aproximou de nós na mesa.

A Ordem da Fênix não tinha uma sede fixa. Estávamos na casa do auror Dearborn naquela semana, começo de agosto. E foi quando tivemos a primeira sensação de que não éramos mais alunos de Dumbledore.

Éramos, agora, uma equipe.

Ele sempre aparecia segurando uma caixa de sapos de chocolates para dividir com todos nas reuniões, mas naquela noite quando se sentou na ponta da mesa extensa, tentou não transparecer sua tensão.

De alguma forma os membros da Ordem da Fênix tinham a habilidade de descobrir o que estava acontecendo antes mesmo de qualquer jornal. O Profeta Diário andava ocultando milhares de informações que se eu não estivesse ali, participando da reunião da Ordem da Fênix, eu nunca saberia, por exemplo, que duas famílias trouxas tinham sido assassinadas de forma muito estranha, muito...

– Comensais da Morte, é claro – disse Dumbledore. – Não sabemos ainda os responsáveis, mas acredito que tenha sido uma equipe desastrada, pois deixaram rastros pelo caminho.

– Discordo, Albus – disse Elphias Doge. – Aquilo foi para chamar atenção de propósito. Para aterrorizar os trouxas, aterrorizar os nascido-trouxas, para aterrorizar todo mundo. Não há mais discrepância no modo como eles estão aterrorizando.

– Isso é bom – disse Olho-Tonto. Ao olhar indignado de todos, ele girou os olhos. Bem, um olho. – Estou querendo dizer que se eles deixam rastros, vai ser fácil capturá-los. Capturando-os, vamos poder encontrar o local onde Voldemort está operando seus Comensais da Merda. Só estou dizendo. Uma coisa levará a outra.

– Precisaremos que leve uma equipe para os locais dos crimes, Alastor – pediu Dumbledore. – Deixarei com você a escolha.

– Ótimo. Pettigrew, você vem. Os noivos, que tal uma lua de mel mais cedo? – virou-se para mim e para Lily animado.

Levantei-me, disposto, junto com Lily.

– Ótimo, ótimo. Black, Lupin, acompanhem McKinnon com Dearborn para o local do segundo crime – pediu Dumbledore.

– É melhor vocês aparatarem sozinhos se não quiserem perder um pedaço do fígado com o Dearborn – brincou Olho-Tonto.

Achamos que o auror iria tentar se defender, mas para descontrair, o cara disse:

– Ele tem razão. Não vão querer correr o risco.

– Excelente – disse Dumbledore. – Não se esqueçam... usem seus patronos para nos enviar mensagens. Gostaria que se dirigissem a cidade essa noite mesmo, não podemos perder tempo, então continuarei com a reunião com o restante dos membros enquanto se preparam. Boa sorte.

– Como é que Dearborn se tornou auror se ele não sabe aparatar? – perguntou Peter quando aparatamos até uma rua escura e desconhecida. Moody andava a frente com a varinha na mão, olhando para todos os cantos, o olho mágico frenético na órbita. O ar estava quente e abafado. Lily também observava as casas... silenciosas, como se não houvesse ninguém vivendo ali.

– Qualquer um pode ser auror, Pettigrew – disse sabiamente. – Não importa se sabe ou não sabe aparatar. Se você tem bolas para sobreviver a um ataque, você se torna um auror. Dearborn é um estúpido desastrado, mas sabe como se controlar na Maldição Imperius. Você tem bolas para ser auror, Pettigrew? Vamos descobrir hoje.

Fez um gesto com a mão para que avançássemos. Nós o seguimos até uma casa externa e internamente destruída. O telhado tinha uma cratera que despencava com os tijolos para dentro da casa.

– Vigilância – disse Olho-Tonto para mim, para Peter e para Lily. – Eu ficarei vigiando a rua. Vocês entrem na casa, encontrem alguma pista, qualquer coisa, que nos leve aos comensais que fizeram isso.

Entrei primeiro na casa. Ao abrir a porta, uma avalanche de cimento, tijolo e parede iria acertar nossas cabeças se Lily não tivesse reflexo o suficiente para exclamar _protego_.

– Essa foi por pouco – eu disse. – Imagina morrermos esmagados logo de primeira?

– Ninguém quer isso – concordou Lily.

Nesse momento, Peter apontou para um corpo caído no chão. Era uma moça da nossa idade, estava de bruços e ela estava morta ao redor dos destroços dos móveis da casa.

Com muito cuidado Lily se aproximou dela. Eu estava verificando o local, se era seguro nos movermos, quando Lily deixou escapar um ofego.

– James – ela chamou baixinho. – Nós a conhecemos.

Eu fui até ela e olhei para o corpo mais uma vez. Eu não havia reconhecido o cabelo loiro, principalmente porque estava sujo de cimento e fumaça. Peter estava tossindo no momento em que eu olhei para o rosto sem vida de Eleanor Rogers.

Não consegui esconder o meu pesar. Eu havia entrado naquela missão imaginando que veria trouxas desconhecidos, mas ter tido a visão de Eleanor Rogers morta foi como um choque terrível nas minhas pernas. Tanto que eu precisei me agachar. Senti a mão de Lily afagar minhas costas quando passei a mão nos cabelos, abanando a cabeça.

– Sinto muito – ela sussurrou. – Eu lembro que ela foi sua...

– Primeira namorada. – Não podia ficar me lamentando, no entanto. Eu precisava me concentrar no motivo de estar ali. – Eleanor tinha uma irmã mais nova.

Lily entendeu e se afastou para os outros cantos da casa, a procura de mais algum corpo.

Peter estava andando ao redor dos empilhamentos de tijolos que haviam caído do teto quando uma movimentação embaixo deles nos despertou a atenção. Imediatamente pensei que poderia ser mais alguém da família Rogers, então com a varinha levitei os tijolos.

Era um homem. Pareceu inofensivo enquanto tossia engasgado com a fumaça. Quando nos viu, no entanto, a varinha do bolso foi rápida. Eu bloqueei rapidamente o seu ataque. Antes que eu tentasse atacá-lo ele empurrou Peter para o lado para fugir.

– Pegue ele, Peter! – gritei, mas para o meu desespero Peter havia deixado a própria varinha cair no chão. Se embolou todo tentando pegá-la de volta. – _Petrificus Totalis!_

O Comensal bloqueou a azaração. Senti-me patético quando tentei estuporá-lo com aquilo. Antes que eu gritasse _Estupefaça_, ele agarrou o pescoço do Peter e apertou a ponta da varinha em sua têmpora.

– Um passinho, seu amigo morre – disse. Peter estava gemendo de medo. Tentei não me envergonhar com aquilo. Respirei pesadamente.

– Solte ele – pedi. – Duele com honra agora.

– Como queira. – Empurrou Peter até que ele caísse com o traseiro no chão.

Duelou comigo por dois minutos. Quando percebeu que não tinha chances, fez um passo que indicava que ele ia aparatar. Eu não podia deixá-lo escapar com informações importantes sobre Voldemort, muito menos depois de ter assassinado a família Rogers por algum motivo. Avancei em sua direção e com apenas um toque em seu braço, nós dois aparatamos juntos.

Era como ser sugado por um aspirador, e mesmo durante o vácuo eu podia sentir Lestrange me empurrando, chutando, tentando se soltar de mim.

Não reconheci o local em que caímos. Senti uma dor latejando na lateral do meu rosto. Não deu tempo de verificar o que estava sangrando pelo esdrunchamento. Lestrange começou a correr como um grande filho da puta, tentando me acertar feitiços por trás dos ombros. Era uma floresta densa, com galhos secos crepitando no solo a medida que eu o perseguia como se ele fosse um pomo de ouro.

Finalmente consegui desarmá-lo. A varinha dele caiu há uns dez metros a sua frente, escondendo-se embaixo das folhas secas. Ele tropeçou de modo patético. Eu o alcancei, mas alguém foi mais rápido.

Senti meu corpo sendo arremessado contra um tronco de uma árvore. Uma voz feminina riu estridente.

– Perdoe meu marido, Potter – disse a prima de Sirius, Bellatrix, quando se aproximou. – Eu juro que é a última vez que salvo o traseiro dele. Mas, deixe-me entender, por que você estava atrás dele para começo de conversa? Você estava tentando... capturá-lo?

– Não teria tentando – falei, reunindo forças para me levantar. – Se seu _marido _não tivesse fugido do duelo.

– Ele e mais um garoto estúpido – contou Lestrange quando conseguiu se levantar e pegar a varinha de volta. – Estavam na casa daqueles trouxas que matamos.

– E você estava quase morrendo afogado embaixo de um cimento, não vai contar isso também? – debochei.

Lestrange apontou a varinha contra mim e pareceu que mãos invisíveis tentavam me enforcar.

– Aposto que era o meu primo, o garoto estúpido, não era? – perguntou Bellatrix, a voz ficando imediatamente mais séria e fria. – Aquele filho da puta traidor de sangue. Cadê ele agora, Potter? Fugiu assustada como uma garotinha? Eu sabia... não aguenta a pressão. Vai voltar implorando pela família aceitá-lo de volta.

Eu teria rido da cara dela se eu não estivesse tentando respirar.

– Todos... esses anos... nunca aprendeu... sobre o Sirius? – perguntei, sufocando aos poucos.

Quando minha visão começou a ficar turva, desorientada pela falta de oxigênio, Bellatrix mandou:

– Chega.

E não deu tempo de respirar com alívio. No segundo em que as mãos invisíveis soltaram de meu pescoço, elas deram espaço para as luzes fortes que Bellatrix começou a soltar de sua varinha. Eu bloqueei boa parte delas e também consegui derrubá-la.

Isso a irritou profundamente.

Lestrange tentou me azarar, mas de algum modo eu estava conseguindo me defender dos dois. No entanto, as forças começaram a se esgotar e os reflexos ficaram mais lentos. Até que eu caísse no chão novamente, eu abri espaço para gritar:

– _Estupefaça!_

Ela foi jogada por um impacto. Ficou desorientada por um instante. Consegui estuporar Lestrange rapidamente.

Eu não ia aparatar para fugir do duelo. Não ia ser um covarde como Lestrange tentou fazer comigo. Mas eu precisava de ajuda... não conseguiria aguentar sozinho dois duelistas como aqueles.

– Estou cansado dele – disse Lestrange para a esposa. – Vamos torturá-lo só um pouquinho, amor.

– Não me chame de amor – retrucou Bellatrix com a testa franzida em nojo aparente. – Você tem que se explicar ao Lorde das Trevas porque ficou preso naquela casa, seu imbecil inútil. Saia daqui. Acho que agora a coisa ficou pessoal entre a gente, Potter.

– Fico lisonjeado – eu disse. – Mas definitivamente você não é o meu tipo.

Eu acenei a varinha e uma fonte de luz branca saiu da ponta dela. Bellatrix gargalhou quando viu isso.

– Essa foi a coisa mais meiga que eu já vi na vida. É assim que você pretende duelar comigo? Soltando bolinhas de luzes? Dá licença. _Crucius!_

Fui pego de surpresa com a sensação de que minha alma estava saindo do meu corpo. Eu gritei. Senti todas as extremidades estrangulando cada partícula das minhas células... A pressão na minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir. A sensação, no entanto, não durou muito.

Bellatrix foi impedida de continuar a maldição quando três fortes rajadas de luzes atingiram seu peito. Eu caí imediatamente no chão, fraco e impotente, sem força alguma para entender o que estava acontecendo...

Alguém viu minha mensagem, pensei. Abri os olhos, mas a dor era intensa demais para suportá-la. Respirei profundamente, reunindo toda a força que eu podia ter. Quando os borrões ficaram nítidos, meu coração ficou ainda mais disparado. Lily estava duelando com Bellatrix, as duas em uma intensa troca de ataques, todos esses com Lily conseguindo se defender.

– Desista, garotinha! – exclamou Bellatrix.

O próximo feitiço que Lily jogou contra ela na verdade acertou a árvore.

– Vocês são tão patéticos – riu Bellatrix, abanando a cabeça. – Eu teria pena... se eu estivesse afim de ter. _Cru-_

A prima de Sirius foi interrompida com o tronco da árvore se erguendo atrás dela como se estivesse viva. Aos poucos, ela foi tombando...

Eu ajudei Lily, fazendo o mesmo feitiço. Todas as árvores ao nosso redor tombaram para criar um espaço que nos dividiu dos Lestrange. Lily não esperou mais tempo. Quando se viu protegida, agarrou meu pulso com muita força e desaparatamos.

Caímos no chão da minha sala, Lily ainda segurando a varinha. Ela me ajudou a levantar. As dores começaram a infestar em todos os lugares, mas precisei mostrar a ela que eu ainda tinha forças para falar:

– Você viu minha mensagem...

– Sim, eu vi – a voz dela estava dura. Subimos as escadas e ela me levou até meu quarto. – Olho-Tonto teria vindo ajudar, mas acabamos encontrando mais alguns Comensais pelo caminho... Amor, deite um pouco...

– Não _posso_. Precisamos pegar... precisamos prender...

– Não, agora não, você está muito machucado. Deita – mandou, enquanto conjurava um pano molhado para colocar na carne atrás de minha orelha. Ao sentir o líquido ardido do remédio se encostar ao machucado do esdrunchamento, eu precisei morder o travesseiro.

– Você... tem... alguma notícia do Sirius com Remus?

– Ainda não...

– Será que eles-

– Não – ela disse com firmeza. – Se conseguimos escapar, eles também conseguiram. Mas vamos esperar que não tenham enfrentado nada perigoso...

– Eu não queria escapar... eu queria continuar duelando.

– James, aquilo não teria acabado nunca. E ela estava... e ela estava _torturando _você. Preciso que fique parado, amor, está sangrando muito...

Quando o pano ficou encharcado de sangue, ela me levou até o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Como um movimento, ela tirou minha camisa suja de sangue por cima de minha cabeça. Eu notei, preocupado, que a mão dela estava trêmula.

– Eu to bem, Lily.

Segurei o rosto dela e tentei sorrir. Ela não retribuiu o sorriso, pois tinha fechado os olhos no momento em que encostei minha testa na dela.

– Assustei você hoje, não foi?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Se Sirius chegar vivo com Remus podemos fazê-lo nosso padrinho de casamento, o que acha? – acrescentei.

Lily finalmente abriu um pequeno sorriso.

– Eu sabia que você ia sugerir isso em algum ponto.

– Está tudo bem para você?

– Está perfeito para mim – ela disse. – Mas _só_ se Sirius chegar vivo.

– Sim, se não a gente escolhe o Remus.

– Por mim tudo bem.

– Eu te amo – eu a lembrei. – Não deixaria nada acontecer comigo, sei que não vive sem mim.

– Convencido.

Mas ela me abraçou e apoiou o rosto em meu peito, como sempre faz. Entramos juntos embaixo do chuveiro. O corte do esdrunchamento havia parado de sangrar por causa da poção. Não fizemos nada, só ficamos abraçados sentindo a água jorrar por nossos corpos tensos e doloridos. Consegui respirar aliviado com o calor do corpo de Lily preso ao meu. Ela salvara a minha vida. Beijei sua boca, levemente, sem outras intenções naquele momento. Só a de aproveitar a água, sua pele nua encostada a minha e o fato de que tínhamos sobrevivido mais um dia. Isso sempre seria um grande feito.

* * *

**_E tivemos ação nesse capítulo, que é algo que eu imagino ter infestado a vida do James depois que sai de Hogwarts. Apesar de ser complicado devido a quantidade de bruxos que a primeira Ordem da Fênix trouxe, vou tentar mostrar um pouco deles também, porque penso que James e Lily foram muito admirados/queridos por lá. Não somente entre os Marotos e as amigas de Lily. Tivemos a primeira aparição da Bellatrix; e pare eles só está começando. Até o próximo capítulo gente!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**"Parou numa foto do dia do casamento dos pais. Lá estava seu pai acenando para ele, sorridente, os rebeldes cabelos negros que Harry herdara apontando para todas as direções. Lá estava sua mãe, radiante de felicidade, de braço dado com o seu pai. E lá... aquele deveria ser ele. O padrinho."** Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban.

* * *

Minha mãe faleceu duas semanas depois.

Não foi como meu pai, que ficou doente por anos até realmente se render a morte. Mamãe adoeceu, ficou um dia internada do Hospital St. Mungus, confundiu-me com meu pai quando a visitei. Chamou-me de Charlus duas vezes. Mas apertou a mão de Lily fracamente, lembrando-se dela e pedindo:

– Faça sempre o chá... James adora chá...

Algumas horas depois, não acordou mais. Depois daquele dia, depois do enterro, depois que vi as lápides de meus dois pais juntos, depois que chorei com a sensação imensa de um vazio por agora não ter pais, Lily preparou uma xícara de chá para mim que me acalmou e me fez pensar. "Ela é a minha família agora." E isso me faria sorrir.

A casa dos Potter agora estava vazia. Senti que eu não podia mais ficar ali. Era muito grande, era muito espaçosa. Com a herança herdada pelos meus pais, eu queria um lar novo. Um lar onde eu podia viver minha vida com Lily de um modo tranquilo. Ela mesma me disse uma vez que gostaria de cuidar de uma casa só nossa.

– O que você acha de Hogsmeade? – sugeriu alguns dias depois. – Assim que nos casarmos, poderemos ver uma casa por lá. Aliás, você não reclamaria de tomar café da manhã com a Madame Rosmerta, não é?

– Hogsmeade me parece uma boa ideia... mas acho que Godric's Hollow vai ser melhor para você, amor.

– Por quê?

– Porque lá será fácil para os seus pais visitarem a gente.

Estávamos sentados, com ela em meu colo, na poltrona enquanto folheávamos o jornal que continha informações sobre vilas e casas. Parecíamos um casal de idosos, o que foi engraçado.

– Tem razão – Lily disse baixinho. – É uma vila cercada por trouxas também. E ouvi dizer que tem cinema por lá.

– Está decidido então! Por falar nisso... teremos tevelisão?

– Bom, se vamos ter televisão, você tem que falar certo.

– Tevelisão.

Ela riu.

– _Televisão_!

– Ótimo, eu falo _televisão_. O que acha de termos um carro?

– Ostentação – Lily deu beijinhos no meu pescoço. – É realmente desnecessário para nós, não acha?

– Tem razão... Bom, de qualquer forma... Godric's Hollow?

– Godric's Hollow.

– Ah, e temos que ver com o Sirius também.

– Com certeza. Eu não compraria uma casa sem perguntar ao seu melhor amigo se ele quer morar com a gente – disse Lily sarcasticamente.

– Estou querendo dizer sobre ele ser o nosso padrinho. Ele voltou vivo da última missão da Ordem.

– Pois é verdade... ele realmente voltou vivo. Nós dois perguntamos?

Fomos visitar Sirius naquela mesma tarde. Sua casa situava-se em uma vila perto de Hogsmeade. Ele morava sozinho desde que completou dezessete anos por lá e foi deserdado pelos Black. Nós íamos apertar a campainha quando o vimos limpando e lustrando sua motocicleta no jardim. Ele estava sem camisa e eu tinha certeza que era para se mostrar para a mulher que estava observando-o da piscina da casa ao lado, de biquíni e bebendo um suco bem gelado no canudinho.

– Então os Potter vieram me visitar. Trouxeram bolinhos? – sorriu para nós quando nos aproximamos.

– Melhor – eu disse. – Trouxemos uma pergunta.

– Uma pergunta importantíssima – acrescentou Lily.

– Eu já sei – ele disse fazendo uma expressão séria. – E eu aceito. Eu aceito ser o padrinho de vocês.

Eu e Lily nos entreolhamos.

– Como é que sabia?

Sirius ficou surpreso.

– Eu só estava brincando... Vocês estão me chamando para ser padrinho de vocês mesmo? É uma escolha insensata – ele avisou, embora estivesse sorrindo mesmo.

Acho que eu podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes ele sorriu daquele jeito. Uma vez quando eu emprestei pela primeira vez a minha Capa da Invisibilidade. A segunda vez foi quando ele conseguiu se transformar em animago. E a terceira foi quando... bem, quando eu e Lily o convidamos para ser o padrinho do nosso casamento.

– Dissemos que iríamos chamá-lo se você voltasse vivo da última tarefa pela Ordem – acrescentei.

– Ainda bem que voltei, então – ele disse. – Prometo não deixar o James estragar tudo, Lily.

– Conto com isso – ela sorriu.

– Vocês querem entrar? – ele perguntou apontando para a casa. – Tenho umas cervejas na geladeira e podemos comemorar.

Passamos a tarde com Sirius, discutindo sobre as últimas notícias que tínhamos da Ordem. Ele tinha ficado extremamente irritado quando eu contei que duelamos com sua prima e ela saiu viva com seu marido Lestrange. Ficamos sabendo que Alice e Frank tinham voltado com muitos machucados em um ataque de Comensais, entre eles Lucius Malfoy, perto da casa deles. Aliviados, sabíamos que todos da Ordem ainda estavam vivos no final daquela semana.

Em outubro de 1978, sem conseguir esperar _mais_, Lily e eu nos casamos.

Não queríamos e não podíamos fazer algo estrondoso, algo caloroso. Precisávamos apenas dos amigos mais próximos. Primeiro que Lily queria fazer um desejo de sua mãe de ver a filha se casar em uma capela perto da cidade deles. Era muito importante para a sra. Evans e eu entendi, logo depois, que era importante para Lily porque eles descobriram naquele ano que sua mãe estava com câncer, uma doença conhecida somente no mundo trouxa que preocupou Lily bastante. A calorosa e animada Hortênsia estava ainda animada e calorosa, mas eu notei que ela havia emagrecido bastante desde a última vez que a vi, no Natal.

Não implorou que Lily usasse um vestido glorioso, ela entendia a nossa pressa de celebrarmos a união, embora nós não conseguíssemos passar muito detalhes para os pais dela quando os visitamos. Contar que constantemente duelávamos com o risco de sermos mortos a qualquer instante não iria ajudar ninguém. Conseguimos convencê-los de que Lily e eu estávamos apaixonados demais e não queríamos esperar muito para sermos uma família.

Isso não era nenhuma mentira também.

O céu estava limpo naquele final de tarde. Conheci o bruxo que faria a cerimônia apenas alguns minutos antes. Era um velho amigo de meu pai que, quando me cumprimentou ao chegar à capela, não deixou de dizer:

– Você é a cara do Charlus. Saberia reconhecer o filho há quilômetros de distância. Como está a Dorea?

– Ela faleceu há alguns dias, senhor – eu contei e ele ainda tinha a mão apertada a minha quando fez uma expressão não muito surpresa, mas apenas pesarosa.

– Sinto muito. Eu não os via há quase quarenta anos, mas ainda lembro, ah, se lembro, quando estudávamos em Hogwarts juntos.

– O senhor estudou com eles? – perguntei surpreso.

– Sim, sim. E agora farei a celebração do seu casamento. E ainda com uma jovem tão bonita, tão cheia de vida – sorriu com simpatia.

– Você conheceu a Lily – eu disse também não escondendo o sorriso de concordância.

– De fato, falei com ela agora a pouco. Uma encantadora menina, em apenas poucas palavras que trocamos mostrou que sabe o que está fazendo. Terei o prazer de celebrar a união de vocês. Ainda tão jovens... mas apaixonados por uma vida inteira.

Foi reconfortante saber que ele conheceu meus pais. Nos próximos minutos ele precisou ficar sozinho para se preparar mentalmente para o discurso. Enquanto Sirius, Remus e Peter chegavam para o casamento, eu observava com divertimento o antigo amigo do meu pai movendo os lábios como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo. Ele era uma figura interessante, cômica, mas não piadista, apenas descontraída. Outro bruxo não faria a celebração como ele fez.

Trouxe consigo um instrumento musical parecido com um teclado. Colocou ao seu lado no palanque onde ele me mandou ficar parado enquanto esperava a entrada de Lily, muito embora Lily estivesse há cinco metros dali conversando com seus pais.

Não tiveram tradições como "não veja a noiva antes do casamento". Foi diferente e único. O vestido de Lily foi capaz de extrair toda sua graciosidade e beleza. Era fino, delicado, sem exageros, sem muitos detalhes. Por isso, ficou perfeito nela, perfeito para aquele fim de tarde. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, ondulados, caindo por apenas um dos ombros expostos pelo vestido. A luz do sol, do crepúsculo, a iluminava como uma das relíquias mais maravilhosas do mundo. Eu estava mesmo apaixonado.

Eu não sabia parar de sorrir quando ela andou ao lado de seu pai até o palanque para ficar a minha frente. O sr. Evans deu-lhe um beijo no rosto antes de entregá-la para mim. Foi uma mistura de casamento trouxa, com o de bruxo. O bruxo tocava uma melodia realmente bonita durante esse momento. Ele fechou os olhos, deixando-se ficar pelo momento e pela música, tanto que pareceu ter se esquecido que havia um casal de noivos que ele precisava urgentemente casar. Precisei pigarrear para ele finalmente se virar para nós.

Ficou um pouco sem-graça. Limpou a garganta e jogou os braços para o ar.

Sua voz era tão alta que precisei engolir a risada quando Lily até sobressaltou de susto.

– Estamos aqui hoje para celebrarmos a união de dois fiéis, Lily Evans e James Potter! – ele cochichou depois: – São esses nomes, não é?

– Sim, senhor – dissemos sorrindo.

– James Potter e Lily Evans! – repetiu com mais fervor. – É verdade o que dizem sobre o amor! Ele existe, porque mesmo nos tempos das trevas, mesmos quando parecemos afundar em uma escuridão, sempre há aquele brilho! O brilho do olhar de uma esposa... dos beijos, ah, sim, dos beijos! Sabem o que dizem sobre o casamento... alguns reclamam sim, porque não é fácil... temos que conviver com os defeitos dos outros, até porque temos muito. Mas o casamento é melhor do que isso, é melhor do que uma briga. Casar-se com quem amamos é o maior refúgio para o coração!

E ele continuou seu discurso com energia, caloroso, animado. Falou bastante sobre o amor. Gostaria de poder lembrar mais detalhes das palavras dele, mas chegou um momento que eu senti o mundo desaparecer. Eu só consegui dar atenção a Lily a minha frente e seu sorriso tímido, seus cabelos, aqueles lábios vermelhos. Os olhos verdes.

– Agora! O momento para a troca de alianças!

Sirius estava ao meu lado o tempo todo, testemunhando. Ele quem havia sido responsável por trazê-las e fiquei bastante aliviado que estavam intactas. Sirius piscou para nós dois, sorrindo, quando entregou ao bruxo as alianças.

E então:

– James Charlus, você aceita Lily-

– Aceito, aceito – eu falei depressa.

– Lily-

– Sim, mil vezes sim.

Finalmente, trocamos as alianças douradas.

– Porém! – o bruxo levantou o dedo antes que eu pudesse beijar a noiva. – Para essa união ser verdadeiramente firmada, eu, como um grande fã do romantismo das eras antigas, quero ouvir sua declaração a noiva, James Charlus.

– Minha...?

– É a sua chance de dizer tudo o que sempre quis dizer a ela sem parecer patético – disse Sirius sorrindo.

Não somente o bruxo, mas todos que estavam embaixo da tenda queriam ouvir.

Mas Lily segurou minha mão e interrompeu:

– Eu posso fazer a minha declaração primeiro?

O bruxo observou admirado.

– Claro que pode, claro que pode.

Eu fiquei surpreso com isso. Surpreso que Lily tivesse tido a iniciativa de declarar seus votos. Ela não era o tipo de namorada que demonstrou seu amor por mim com palavras. Muito menos gostava de falar em público. Mas aqueles não eram _públicos_. Aqueles eram nossa família, meus melhores amigos, suas melhores amigas. Com os olhos marejados, ela começou a dizer com sua voz baixa como se estivesse apenas confidenciando as palavras a mim.

– Prongs – sorriu por dizer o meu apelido. – Você é o homem mais corajoso e estúpido que eu já conheci. Ter você é como ter segurança também e eu não pediria por outro marido, por outro futuro. Quando você está comigo, parece que tudo fica mais _leve _e mais tranquilo. Seu sorriso e seu humor tão contagiante deixam os dias mais fáceis para suportar e lutar mesmo com tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Eu te amo, James. Eu queria te dizer mais coisas, mas...

– Tudo bem – eu falei baixinho, sorrindo e percebendo que ela estava chorando e não conseguiu terminar de dizer. Enxugou os olhos e ergueu o queixo para me ouvir dizer: – Não tem música suficiente que explique o que _eu_ sinto por você. Muito menos palavras, então eu estou mesmo feliz por me dar a chance e a honra de me casar com você, assim vou conseguir ter mais tempo para mostrar que eu amo você mais do que qualquer coisa, mais do que Quadribol até.

– Uau – ela riu, junto com os nossos amigos. De seus olhos parecia que não parariam de sair lágrimas. Não era de tristeza.

– E... você, bem, você é Lily Evans – eu sussurrei. – Quem é que não se apaixonaria por você? Mas, como eu sempre disse, nasci através da Felix Felices e a maior sorte que eu tive até agora foi a de te ver ultrapassando esse corredor para se tornar minha esposa, minha única esposa. Linda como sempre. Sexy, se me permite dizer – eu acrescentei para o bruxo que me permitiu dizer. – Muito sexy. Posso beijar a noiva agora?

– Claro, claro – disse o bruxo disfarçando o choro.

Quando eu beijei Lily pela primeira vez como seu marido, eu tive a sensação de sobrevoar o mundo com a vassoura de corrida mais veloz. O bruxo acenou com a varinha e milhares de flocos de neves começaram a cair sobre nossas cabeças.

– Opa, feitiço errado – ele se desculpou. A neve cessou para dar lugar as estrelas brilhantes. Beijei Lily de novo, incapaz de me conter. Dessa vez, Sirius avançou para um abraço. No próximo minuto, todos os nossos amigos estavam em volta da gente, rindo e nos abraçando, permitindo a ideia de nunca deixarmos a felicidade de lado, mesmo nos tempos das trevas.

A festa que se seguiu foi descontraída. Sirius e Remus beberam juntos uma garrafa de uísque de fogo inteira, o que causou muitas risadas com os dois bêbados dançando juntos no espaço aberto com as músicas que saía de uma caixa de som. Até o bruxo que celebrou a união não resistiu aos drinques e também dançou. Não tivemos uma festa cheia, mas ao longo da noite, mais pessoas apareceram para nos darem seus cumprimentos e felicidades. A Ordem da Fênix vinha em primeiro lugar naqueles tempos, por isso alguns não compareceram a cerimônia, mas ficaram por um tempo na festa. Até mesmo Dumbledore achou um jeito de aparecer para experimentar o bolo que Lily e eu cortamos. Ficou no máximo uns cinco minutos, mas foi o suficiente para trocarmos mais feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

Dancei com Lily a festa inteira, a maioria eram músicas agitadas e foi impossível me cansar. Nós bebemos, comemos, sorrimos e nos beijamos. O tempo todo. Sirius apareceu com seu presente de padrinho. Uma câmera fotográfica. Pediu para que Remus tirasse uma de nós três juntos. Lily segurou meu braço com um sorriso brilhante no rosto e Sirius, segurando a taça de vinho, virou-se formidavelmente para a foto.

Não queríamos ir embora mesmo com todos já caindo aos pedaços de tanto comer e beber. Os pais de Lily não puderam aproveitar a madrugada e eu entendia o por quê, muito embora a sra. Evans precisasse ter sido quase arrastada por um sorridente sr. Evans, que dizia:

– Nosso casamento já foi, querida!

– Mas eu quero casar de novo! Foi tão lindo!

Em seguida Remus precisou ir embora para levar Peter de volta para a casa dele, uma vez que ele estava desmaiando de tanto uísque. Sirius foi o último que decidiu ir embora.

– Ei, Prongs – ele chamou antes de me abraçar. – Felicidades para os dois.

– Valeu, Padfoot.

– Se precisar de alguma coisa, alguma dica para a lua de mel, estou aqui.

– Pode deixar – falei rindo.

– Estou falando com a Lily. É sério, se precisar de uma dica sobre o que os homens gostam-

– Tchau, Padfoot! – riu Lily ao abraçá-lo também. – Obrigada pela câmera!

– Eu não quero deixá-los sozinhos – ele disse fraco e bêbado, mas sincero. Ficou com um braço em mim e outro em Lily, mais para se apoiar em nós do que para outra coisa. – Prometam... prometam que sempre estarão aqui?

– Juramos solenemente – eu disse.

– Quero ser o melhor padrinho do mundo! – ele gritou. Nós estávamos rindo dele quando Lily sugeriu:

– Melhor levá-lo para casa?

– É, é melhor. Ele nunca vai aparatar nessas condições.

Aparatamos em sua casa. Durante a caminhada até o quarto dele, Sirius ficou reclamando:

– Vamos acabar com essa guerra juntos.

– Vamos – eu disse decididamente. – Mas, primeiro, um bom sonho.

– Um bom sonho... um bom sonho... eu não consigo dormir. Não quero dormir... quero festejar!

Deitamos Padfoot em sua cama. Ele agarrou meu pescoço para me abraçar.

– Eu te amo, cara!

– Eu também, cara – falei sorrindo. – Agora... Lily e eu precisamos-

– A noite de núpcias! Claro! Que insensibilidade a minha! Lily... Lily... cuida do meu amigo, cuida dele... jure solenemente.

– Juro solenemente, Sirius.

– Eu amo vocês.

Uísque sempre deixou Sirius sentimental.

– Só acho que eu deveria dizer... – ele explicou. – Não quero que não saibam...

Começou a roncar logo em seguida.

Lily e eu nos entreolhamos. Também tínhamos tido nossa cota de uísque de fogo então estávamos rindo de absolutamente tudo. Voltamos para a festa, embora não tivesse mais ninguém. A música ainda continuava tocando... Mesmo com a festa do nosso casamento vazia, nós não quisemos ir embora. Não quisemos parar de dançar. No entanto, a próxima dança foi lenta.

Não foi nem dança. Foi só a gente abraçado movendo nossos corpos com lentidão de um lado para o outro. Eu quase dormi assim, ciente de que nós dois estávamos com os olhos fechados, exaustos, mas cheios de vida.

– Quando quer receber o meu presente, sra. Potter? – perguntei baixinho.

– Não preciso de presentes, só preciso_ disso _agora.

– Certamente vamos precisar do meu presente se quisermos dormir em algum lugar essa noite.

Ela ergueu seu rosto para mim. Beijei a pontinha de seu nariz.

– Você...

– Sim, eu comprei a casa em Godric's Hollow. Só pra nós dois.

– Quando? Eu não fui... Ah, quando você disse que ia comprar os ingressos para os jogos de Quadribol com Sirius.

– Mentira. Eu fui comprar uma casa pra gente. Queria lhe fazer uma surpresa. E aí, quer conhecer?

– Essa pergunta é estúpida.

Juntos, então, aparatamos para Godric's Hollow, em frente ao portão da casa.

Os detalhes ficavam para depois. Nós entramos pela porta agarrados com as línguas entrelaçadas. O vestido de Lily caiu em algum lugar do hall de entrada. Minha calça ficou jogada no terceiro degrau da escada, e os saltos dela ficaram espalhados pelo corredor do segundo andar, junto com meus sapatos e meias.

Mal conhecíamos os aposentos da casa, para falar a verdade, então fomos até a primeira porta que conseguimos abrir.

Era um armário.

Tive que agarrar suas duas pernas para que elas se entrelaçassem em minha cintura e voltei a andar com ela em meu colo para procurar o quarto. Aos beijos desesperados, Lily arrancou meu paletó e, sem paciência para abrir botões, teve que quebrar os últimos da minha camisa. Desceu os lábios para o meu pescoço, beliscando logo em seguida a minha orelha.

Nós nos atracamos contra a parede, desistindo por um momento de abrir as portas. Senti minha cueca se esfregar contra sua calcinha com o movimento do meu quadril entre suas pernas entrelaçadas. Precisou de fôlego e jogou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a na parede. Eu capturei seu pescoço e o chupei até que eu pudesse ter certeza de que tinha marcado ela. Enquanto isso, eu me apreciava em apertar seus belos e perfeitos pares de seios despidos.

Finalmente me dando conta de que tínhamos acabado de casar, eu beijei a boca dela profundamente. Ela agarrou meus ombros, nossas línguas chocando-se. Ela mordeu minha boca de um jeito forte e eu gemi.

Eu não pretendia transar com ela na parede, verticalmente. Aliás, eu havia deixado tudo preparado... eu só precisava me lembrar qual porta era. Então abrimos a última que tentamos.

Delicadamente pousei seu corpo embaixo do meu acima dos lençóis brancos da cama. O quarto estava escuro, mas conjurei velas. Ter encontrado um colchão naquelas circunstâncias fez nossa afobação dar lugar a um ritmo mais calmo, mais profundo, mais delicioso. Senti suas mãos delicadas roçarem os músculos das minhas costas enquanto nos beijávamos e rolávamos pela cama, trocando o tempo todo de posições. Quando ela voltou a ficar embaixo de mim, eu me ajoelhei para tirar de vez a minha camisa pela manga dobrada.

Lily segurava os próprios seios olhando para mim. Ergui sua perna direita e beijei cada dedo de seu pé maravilhoso quando ela o apoiou em meu peito. Arrastei meus lábios por seu tornozelo, fazendo um rastro delicioso de beijos pela sua perna até a coxa. Havia sardinhas por ela e eu quis beijar cada uma.

Alternei a atenção para a outra perna. Elas estavam separadas e eu pude apertar o elástico de sua calcinha com meus dedos para tirá-la. Meus olhos não se afastaram do de Lily, até que ela arqueou o corpo prazerosamente antes mesmo de imaginar o que eu pretendia fazer. Coloquei suas pernas apoiadas em meus ombros. Inclinei-me para dar um beijo em sua boca. Agarrando seus seios que tinham os mamilos duros de tão eriçados, eu desci minha boca até o seu umbigo.

Alcancei um beijo em sua intimidade que a fez agarrar minhas mãos enquanto respirava pesadamente. Concentrei-me em experimentar seu delicioso gosto. Suguei, lambi, mordisquei, usei o máximo do desempenho da minha língua para fazê-la se contorcer deliciosamente. E ela ficou amavelmente incontrolável. Eu a fiz gritar.

Não fiz aquilo esperando ser retribuído. A princípio ela somente tirou a minha cueca. Não tinha nem saído pelos tornozelos quando seus dedos me apertaram suavemente. Arrastou sua mão fechada em torno da minha ereção para cima e para baixo, como já tinha feito tantas vezes até ali. Deu-me um beijinho nos lábios quando invertemos a posição. E então desceu...

Passei a mão no rosto, incrédulo por estar tão duro antes mesmo de Lily alcançar a ponta da minha ereção com os lábios. Quis fechar os olhos para aproveitar a sensação mais prazerosa da minha vida, mais sensual, mais incrível. Meu mundo estava completo naquele momento. Finalmente,_finalmente_, ela fez... Mordi os lábios na expectativa por mais do que apenas aquele toque dos seus lábios. Apoiei-me sobre meus cotovelos para observá-la. Tirei um pedaço do seu cabelo para então ter a certeza de que era Lily ali, sua boca se abriu o suficiente para começar a me chupar. Precisou erguer os olhos para mim, para ter certeza de que eu estava gostando. E ela gostou do modo como eu estava agindo. Ela se sentiu confiante, ousada, para que a língua pudesse fazer sua parte. Nos próximos minutos ela deu tanta atenção aquela área do meu corpo que eu nem acreditei. Poderia ficar assim por horas, mas era impossível não gozar. Ninguém queria que isso acontecesse tão cedo, então Lily parou.

Voltamos a nos beijar, seus seios esmagados contra meu peito suado. Eu acho que eu suava demais quando transava, era algo incontrolável. Mas Lily não parecia se incomodar. Quando arrastou os cabelos molhados da minha testa, ela abriu um sorriso e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

– E mal começamos, amor.

Segurei seu rosto, olhando profundamente para ela.

– Eu te amo, Lily Potter.

– Eu também – ela disse e então invertemos a posição.

Preparei gentilmente sua entrada para mim. Entrei nela com o maior cuidado que eu podia ter para que ela não sentisse nenhuma dor. De fato, não quis enrolar e ela mesma empurrou seu quadril para que eu a penetrasse inteiramente. Como sempre, nos encaixamos perfeitamente. Segurei suas pernas quando comecei a empurrar meu corpo contra o dela. Começou num ritmo lento, suave, romântico. Ela agarrava os lençóis atrás da cabeça, gemendo e mordendo os lábios, dando-me a visão mais linda da noite. Ela tendo prazer comigo.

Ficamos assim por um longo tempo, sem pensar em mais nada, apenas no sexo. Havia certos momentos em que trocávamos um sorriso, satisfeitos por nada daquilo soar errado, soar culposo. Era certo e era perfeito.

Naquela noite, aproveitamos para conhecer melhor os nossos próprios desejos. Ela gostava bastante de ficar no comando quando estava em meu colo. Aumentamos a velocidade frenética de nossos corpos quando sentamos na cama e a fiz gemer até que gritasse meu nome. Sorri o tempo todo em que a fazia gozar... mais uma vez. Na mesma noite. Acho que eu estava melhorando naquilo.

Segurei suas nádegas manuseando o movimento de seu quadril contra nossos sexos pressionados. Ela começou a gemer alto, a cabeça para trás. Quando o orgasmo chegou, ela caiu de costas no lençol desarrumado, os braços contra o rosto e, se eu não estivesse vendo seu peito subir e descer, teria acreditado que ela havia desmaiado de prazer.

Satisfeito por ela estar satisfeita, eu me aproximei para beijar o seu pescoço. Retirei-me de dentro dela para começar a esfregar minha ereção até que eu gozasse também, fora de seu corpo. Demos atenção aos beijos nos próximos minutos. Eu gostava tanto da parte depois que transávamos, talvez quase tanto quanto o próprio sexo em si. Nós dois nos encaramos há centímetros de distância. Não escondi o sorriso fraquinho, feliz por ser o único a testemunhar o modo como ela ficava enlouquecida na cama.

Ela tinha os olhos fechados, abriu só um pouquinho para sorrir também. Tirou meus óculos do rosto e o depositou ao lado da cama. Rindo, abraçou-me pelo pescoço.

– Então... – eu disse, tentando voltar a respirar normalmente com a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço. – O que achou da casa?

– Bom, eu ainda não conheci todos os lugares dela, mas posso apostar que vamos nos acostumar facilmente.

– Quer conhecer o banheiro? – perguntei inocentemente.

O sorriso dela indicou que queria conhecer todos os lugares. Não queríamos acabar aquela noite tão cedo. Tínhamos medo de que acordássemos.

* * *

**_Nem acredito que já cheguei a essa parte :'D _**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Pode ser que alguns acontecimentos agora tenham passagens rápidas, mas eu prometo que tudo o que precisarmos saber será devidamente narrado :)  
Espero que continuem gostando!_**

* * *

Meus olhos demoraram um pouco para se acostumarem com a claridade da janela que se esparramava diante da cama. Era uma manhã de domingo, nada espetacular acontecendo nas redondezas dos chalés de Godric's Hollow, mas ainda assim eu tinha motivos para sorrir. Era muito recente a sensação da novidade de ver o teto do quarto que eu dividia somente com o corpo nu da minha mulher ao meu lado da cama.

Lily tinha dormido com a trança que fizera na noite anterior e estava absorta num sono profundo. Estava ressonando baixinho, de bruços, as costas nuas expostas depois que os lençóis escorregaram e cobriam somente sua cintura. Não ousei acordá-la, embora ela tivesse feito um breve e sonolento movimento quando me inclinei para roçar os lábios naquelas costas lindas e sensuais. Ela não acordaria tão cedo naquela manhã, não se deixaria, principalmente depois do que tem acontecido.

A Ordem da Fênix precisou de toda a ajuda possível quando Comensais da Morte invadiram uma festa de premiação para aterrorizar o lugar e tentar assassinar um escritor que andava publicando coisas nada admiráveis sobre Voldemort. Estávamos preparados para o possível ataque, então a movimentação da Ordem pegou os Comensais de surpresa. Moody conseguiu capturar um deles para um interrogatório nada bonito, e o duelo quase o fez perder as pernas, resultando na escapada de Evan Rosier, um dos comensais mais perigosos. Foi um estrago contra ambas as partes, mas no fim, todos saíram vivos. Machucados, mas vivos. Inclusive o escritor, que precisou se esconder o mais longe do país.

Era um alívio, motivo de comemoração, voltarmos para a casa ou ver que nas reuniões da Ordem, nenhuma cadeira estava vazia. Ao fim de setembro, um dos gêmeos Prewett, Gideon, perdeu três dedos da mão e o bruxo Dédalus Diggle precisou se hospitalar no St. Mungus por ter sido atingindo com um feitiço que o fez perder os movimentos das pernas e dos braços. Sarou depois de algumas semanas, voltando à mesa e deixando todos mais tranquilos.

A medida que as batalhas pareciam se tornar cada vez mais perigosas, com Comensais cada vez mais dispostos a tirarem a vida das pessoas, tão friamente quanto o próprio Voldemort, Dumbledore tinha pouco tempo para organizar as reuniões com todos os presentes. Quando aconteceu no último sábado, no Casarão dos Potter onde eu havia permitido que realizássemos o encontro para discutirmos nossos próximos passos, ele teve a ideia de tirarmos uma foto.

Eu e Lily fomos registrados de mãos dadas. Precisou de três tentativas, sendo que Sirius era toda vez acusado de fazer _chifres _em mim e Dorcas saía o tempo todo com os olhos fechados, parecendo que estava espirrando. No fim, acabamos acertando em uma foto digna de orgulho. Como era aniversário de um dos membros, passamos grande parte do tempo tomando sucos e comendo doces. Porque a Ordem da Fênix não se tornou somente uma sociedade secreta ou uma tarefa. Tínhamos um vínculo e esse vínculo era de estarmos sempre lá para salvarmos o traseiro de cada um. Amizades foram inevitáveis.

Moody sempre dizia "Vigilância!". Precisávamos nos preparar para as mensagens que vinham de Patronos. Nos primeiros três meses depois que Lily e eu nos casamos, fomos surpreendidos com mensagens de ajuda quase o tempo todo. Ao alcance da primeira semana de Dezembro, Lily e eu tínhamos enfrentado duelos que teriam esgotado nossas forças se não fossemos tão dispostos a capturar Comensais e impedir que mortes acontecessem.

Cada vez que ajudávamos a Ordem, era um motivo para ficarmos melhores e mais fortes. Vou dizer a verdade, não éramos fáceis de derrubar. E em nenhuma dessas vezes, eu me separei de Lily. Se éramos designados a uma tarefa em nome da Ordem, ela sempre estava ao meu lado. Em pouco tempo não éramos mais o James ou a Lily. Éramos James e Lily. Os Potter.

Tivemos um mês milagrosamente bem tranquilo em Dezembro, o que me fez aproveitar meu tempo com Lily em Godric's Hollow. Ela gostava de passear na praça, observando as crianças se divertindo com suas famílias. Costumávamos ser bem discretos quanto a nossa identidade. Somente os amigos mais próximos tinham ideia de onde morávamos. Dumbledore dizia para que fossemos cuidadosos com quem compartilhávamos informações naqueles tempos.

– Alguém deve dizer isso a Batilda Bagshop – disse Lily decididamente, brincando, depois que passamos duas longas horas ouvindo a autora de _História da Magia_ falando sobre tudo da vida dela. Tudo, até dos ex-namorados e maridos e de como eles estavam agora (se estavam vivos).

Godric's Hollow também foi o lar da família de Dumbledore. Batilda, coincidentemente nossa vizinha, ainda morava aos arredores e gostava de contar sobre o que sabia da infância dele. Sempre que possível, trazia doces para Lily e para mim. E, sempre que possível, ficava horas tomando chá com Lily. Ela nunca negava ouvir alguém disposto a contar histórias. Eu já não tinha a mesma paciência, mesmo que gostasse da velha Bagshop e seu jeito meio lunático, mas decidia explorar os ambientes aos redores com Sirius, devido a vigilância. Eu ainda fazia um uso constante da minha forma animaga, especialmente nas luas cheias que ainda enfrentávamos ao lado de Remus, e a Capa da Invisibilidade.

Havia noites que eu voltava de madrugada. Encontrava Lily deitada em nossa cama lendo um livro com a ponta da varinha acesa em _Lumus_.

Ela nunca desconfiou de mim. Nunca brigamos por ciúmes. Era tão ridículo pensar na possibilidade de que os motivos por voltar tarde para casa eram porque eu estava traindo ela, que Lily até dava risada.

– Terei que ter uma conversa muito séria com o Sirius – ela disse. – Ele está sendo uma péssima influência para você.

– O que posso fazer se encontramos umas mulheres interessantes pelo caminho? – eu disse espreguiçando-me ao me sentar ao lado dela.

– Você as chamou para sair?

– Não, é claro.

– Então _boa noite_ – ela sorriu, beijando-me nos lábios antes de guardar o livro embaixo do travesseiro. Deitou-se para dormir como se só conseguisse fazê-lo tendo certeza que eu estava de volta para casa.

– Lily – eu chamei quando deitei ao seu lado e a abracei embaixo dos cobertores, aconchegados pelo calor no meio daquele intenso frio de dezembro. – Obrigado por entender.

– Entender o quê? – perguntou baixinho.

– Que eu ainda preciso ficar um tempo com meus amigos também.

– Gosto que saia com seus amigos. Só quero que tenha cuidado.

– Eu tenho – prometi.

– E que volte pra mim todas as noites – ela sussurrou, virando seu rosto para começarmos a nos beijar.

– Eu não seria louco de perder uma noite sequer de sexo selvagem com a minha mulher – eu disse aos risos quando me acomodei entre ela e joguei o cobertor por cima de nossas cabeças.

Passamos um Natal tranquilo juntos e montamos nossa primeira árvore. Lily usou feitiços para escrever diversos cartões de Natal para todos que conhecíamos, em especial os membros da Ordem da Fênix, uma vez que, desde que saímos de Hogwarts, nossos contatos mais próximos eram eles.

Não tivemos péssimas notícias naquele feriado, o que pareceu um bom presente de Natal. Foi possível aproveitarmos com nossos amigos a boa e deliciosa cerveja amanteigada. Voltar para um passeio despretensioso em Hogsmeade fez a saudade que eu tinha de Hogwarts ficar bem forte. Queria usar o Mapa do Maroto de novo, mas eu estava satisfeito que a utilidade da Capa da Invisibilidade não era mais para fins como roubar as comidas da cozinha de Hogwarts ou nos infiltrarmos em salas proibidas.

Mas não podíamos fingir que o que estava acontecendo – os constantes ataques, a vigilância por vinte e quatro horas – não deixava as pessoas preocupadas. Mesmo no Beco Diagonal você via a pressa de alguém para chegar logo a uma loja. Alguns bruxos se mantinham presos em suas casas com medo de que a qualquer instante ela fosse atacada. Na maioria das vezes, ela acabava sendo.

Chegou um momento em que voltar para casa era um alívio tão grande que Godric's Hollow se tornou o nosso refúgio. Como sempre diziam, sua casa era onde seu coração estava, e acordar de manhã vendo Lily usando a minha camisa – só a minha camisa e uma calcinha – enquanto tentava aprontar o café da manhã era a visão que eu amava ter todos os dias.

E eu estava tendo.

– Você sabe que pode usar magia, não sabe? – eu falei quando me aproximei dela perto do balcão da cozinha e a vi preparando omeletes com uma espátula, usando fogão e as mãos para isso.

– Preciso ter o meu momento trouxa algumas vezes ao dia – contou Lily seriamente concentrada. Estava com o cabelo frouxamente preso em um coque, o que me fazia ter uma tentadora visão do seu pescoço para beijá-lo. Ela riu, sentindo cócegas e quase deixou a frigideira cair. Ela se afastou em um susto quando queimou o dedo, xingando baixinho.

– O seu momento trouxa me parece bem perigoso – brinquei. Peguei sua mão e beijei seu dedo indicador. – Pronto, agora vai sarar.

– Já não basta seu cabelo ser o ingrediente para uma Félix Felices, e agora um pouco do gosto desses lábios – ela me beijou torturantemente –, faz qualquer poção de remédio.

– Você tem um arranhão bem aqui – eu sussurrei encostando minha boca no seu queixo.

– Ah, tenho?

– Sim. Parece que a última vez que saímos para proteger o mundo... algum feitiço a acertou bem aqui – eu desci os lábios até o centro de seu peito abrindo os botões que ainda cobriam aquela pele macia e deliciosa. Lily não estava usando nada por baixo.

– Estranho, acho que está me confundindo. Eu nunca fui atingida por feitiço algum – ela disse pensativa.

– Acho que você está dormindo demais comigo e está pegando um pouco da minha sorte também, então.

– Pode ser. Você se incomoda com isso? – perguntou com os dedos no cós da minha calça do pijama quando eu a ergui para se sentar no balcão. Eu não estava usando a camisa e Lily gostava disso. Passou a mão pelo meu abdômen, subindo até meu peito, enquanto mordia os lábios. Ela fez um som aflito com a boca. – Meu omelete vai queimar e eu fiquei realmente cuidando dele por vários minutos, seria um _desperdício_.

– Está tentando resistir?

– Estou – disse toda graciosamente aflita.

– Sei que tem princípios de não usar magia para coisas supérfluas como fazer comida, unha e pentear os cabelos, mas... é muita maldade sua usar a minha camisa desse jeito e me seduzir-

– _Eu _estou te seduzindo?

– Nunca sabe disso – eu inclinei o sorriso. – Nunca percebe... que é tão linda, que qualquer_coisinha _que possa estar fazendo, seja lendo um livro, fazendo o nosso almoço, andando pela casa pensativa e escrevendo cartas para os seus pais... eu fico _louco_. Quero você o tempo todo, em_qualquer _lugar... – Parei de sussurrar no seu ouvido quando vi um gato subindo na mesa. – Amor, desde quando temos um gato aqui?

– Não temos – ela me encarou confusa pela mudança repentina de clima. Eu apontei com a cabeça e Lily olhou para trás. Um gato, mais especificamente um filhotinho branco, estava passeando curiosamente por cima da mesa. Ele com certeza não teve ideia de como conseguiu chegar até ali porque ficou miando para o chão, sem saber como descer. – Ele deve ter entrado pela janela...

Nós nos soltamos e Lily se afastou de mim para se aproximar do gatinho.

– Você quer descer? – ela perguntou com uma voz doce. No segundo seguinte, ela carregou o gatinho para colocá-lo no chão. O gatinho parou de miar e andou até mim. Com suas garras afiadas, apertou a minha calça para começar a me escalar.

– Ouch! – eu falei, realmente sentindo as picadas das unhas dele. – Calma, calma. Aí não, aí não!

– Quem diria – riu Lily precisando tirar o gato enroscado em mim antes que ele arranhasse minha virilha. – Um gatinho tão inofensivo deixando o sr. Potter mais machucado do que aqueles Comensais idiotas... Gostei de você. – Acariciou seus pelos brancos e o gato também pareceu gostar imediatamente dela, porque se acomodou em seu colo e fechou os olhinhos para apreciar os dedos dela roçando em sua garganta. Pareceu em êxtase.

Mas Lily achou que o gatinho poderia pertencer a alguém da vizinhança, então saímos para ter certeza de que alguém poderia ter perdido. Depois de meia hora de caminhada, não encontramos ninguém, nem mesmo sinal dos irmãozinhos ou da mãe. Dei a sugestão de deixarmos ele na praça, mas a ideia pareceu muito absurda a Lily.

– Olha o tamanho dele... é tão pequeno... eu não sei, James.

– Vamos fazer o seguinte – eu disse. – Nós o deixamos aqui... Se ele decidir nos seguir, é porque ele não tem outra casa para ir.

– Ok – ela disse. Agachou-se para colocar o gato no chão.

Viramos as costas e demos alguns passos para irmos embora. O gato não nos seguiu, mas ficou parado no mesmo lugar que Lily o deixou, sentado. E começou a miar.

– Ele deve estar com fome – disse Lily e, depressa, voltou para buscá-lo.

Só descobrimos que o gato era uma gata depois que a adotamos. Não foi uma escolha nossa, mas foi da própria gatinha. Ela queria de todas as formas arranhar o sofá, o tapete e dormir _sempre _no pé da nossa cama. Uma vez acordei com o corpinho dela em cima das minhas costas. Ela decidiu se espreguiçar e isso a fez cravar as unhas na minha pele. Eu acordara num pulo de dor que fez a gata sair correndo.

– A Lily é tão fera assim na cama? – brincou Sirius quando ele veio nos visitar e viu os arranhões em meus braços.

– Nós temos uma gata agora. Ela decide me usar como o arranhador dela. Mas esse daqui foi a Lily ontem a noite e-

Ela entrou na sala pigarreando. Depositou as bolachas na mesa de centro para Sirius e Remus se servirem.

– Por que Wormy não veio hoje? – perguntou Lily ao sentar no sofá entre Sirius e Remus. A gata que demos o nome de Gata pulou no colo dela para a sua soneca.

– Deve estar lustrando a varinha do Olho-Tonto, é a única coisa útil que ele consegue fazer pela Ordem.

– Sirius – disse Remus bravo. – Não é verdade. Na última vez ele conseguiu estuporar Lucius Malfoy e-

– Aquilo foi pura cagada – eu disse. – E o Malfoy estava distraído gargalhando dele quando Peter quase estourou as próprias nádegas.

– Talvez ele ainda não tenha dado a chance de mostrar o que ele sabe. Moody está nos ensinando e ele até que consegue fazer alguns feitiços realmente bons nos treinamentos – disse Lily.

– Não estou dizendo que Peter não sabe fazer magia – disse Sirius abanando a cabeça. – Ele só se acostumou a andar colado com a gente e toda vez que o deixamos sozinhos para resolver alguma coisa, ele não sabe resolver. Quero dizer, não estamos mais em Hogwarts... não vamos ficar o tempo todo cuidando do traseiro dele.

– Devo concordar com você – disse Remus.

– Acho que devíamos dar mais apoio a ele – falou Lily. – Mandá-lo limpar as varinhas foi algo realmente insensível do Moody. Todos querem ajudar a Ordem da maneira que sabem e Dumbledore reconhece que Wormy tem alguma coisa para oferecer, se não ele não estaria com a gente.

– Por falar em Dumbledore – eu disse. – Alguma notícia de onde Voldemort está atuando ultimamente?

– Ele só decide expor a imagem dele quando é realmente necessário – respondeu Remus. – Não tivemos Marca Negra no céu durante esse mês, mas Dumbledore acha que isso não é um bom sinal também. Você-Sabe-Quem trabalhar em silêncio pode ser ainda mais perigoso...

– E vocês viram o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Sirius. – Há rumores, apenas rumores, que... er...

Olhou para Remus como se pedisse permissão para dizer.

– Você-Sabe-Quem conseguiu recrutar Fenrir Greyback.

Fizemos silêncio. Lily não compreendeu a princípio.

– Quem é ele?

– Você não sabe? – Remus olhou surpreso. – Ele... foi ele que me... você sabe.

Mas antes que Lily se preocupasse, ele disse com a voz baixa e determinada:

– Eu já tive mordidas demais para uma vida inteira. Não pretendo deixar as coisas fáceis para ele se algum dia nos reencontrarmos.

Nas próximas semanas, os ataques do lobisomem também começaram a ser constantes.

Alice e Frank se casaram em fevereiro de 79, mas também não pretenderam fazer nada escandaloso. Ficamos felizes que tivemos a chance de festejarmos com eles, por isso no sábado Lily e eu nos arrumamos para ir até Hogsmeade, onde seria o casamento.

Desci as escadas usando um traje a rigor e Lily estava ajeitando a alça do vestido. Nós olhamos um para o outro e eu beijei seus lábios. Havia certos momentos que o fato de estarmos casados chocava-se contra a gente de um modo silencioso e profundo, fazendo com que nem acreditássemos nisso. Mas quando caía a ficha, eu sempre tinha que beijá-la.

– Eu gostei que Alice e Frank enviaram um convite com "Para o sr. e a sra. Potter". Me fez lembrar que _realmente _somos casados – eu comentei.

– E você _alguma vez _esquece? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Não esqueço, só acho difícil acreditar. Ei... – eu segurei o rosto. – Quero te fazer feliz, sabia?

– Você me faz – ela garantiu.

– Não, realmente quero te fazer feliz. Quero que esses ataques acabem, quero que tudo isso acabe... não quero ter a sensação de que vamos enfrentar tantas coisas perigosas nossa vida inteira. Quero te dar a segurança que precisa para sairmos de casa só com a preocupação de deixar a Gata sozinha aqui para ela não derrubar todos os copos da cozinha.

– Mas eu estou mais preocupada com isso do que outra coisa – falou ironicamente.

– Vamos viajar – eu dei a sugestão enquanto ríamos. – Mal tivemos tempo de fazer uma viagem depois que nos casamos. E eu quero conhecer o mundo com você.

– Nós realmente devíamos pedir a Voldemort para nos dar um pouco de folga – concordou.

Entendi o que ela quis dizer, por isso encostei minha testa na dela e ficamos calados, absortos com as lembranças dos últimos ataques. Dei um suspiro que fez Lily segurar minha gravata e dizer com muita decisão:

– Vamos, vamos viajar.

– Sério?

– Sim... Se a Ordem precisar de nossa ajuda, podemos voltar. Mas enquanto isso, ainda temos uma vida... e eu quero aproveitar todos os dias com você. Então... amanhã mesmo podemos viajar.

Aparatamos na rua de Hogsmeade para encontrarmos o local onde Frank e Alice fariam a festa de casamento. Eram oito horas da noite e as ruas estavam silenciosas. Segurei a mão de Lily com a minha durante a caminhada.

O silêncio estava me incomodando tanto que tive a sensação de que nós deveríamos ter usado a Capa de Invisibilidade. Principalmente quando ouvimos um crepitar perto das árvores. O vento uivou por perto... Lily soltou minha mão para agarrar a varinha. Eu fiz o mesmo ao seu lado.

Meus olhos captaram uma movimentação quando o Comensal aparatou. Era Malfoy. Seus cabelos platinados estavam soltos e ele sorria nada amigavelmente.

– Que surpresa. Se não é o casal de ouro... ouvi dizer que estão dando um pouquinho de trabalho para os meus colegas ultimamente.

– O que você quer? – eu perguntei, Lily ao meu lado observando cada movimento que Malfoy estava dando. Andou ao nosso redor e percebi que ele não pretendia nos atacar, uma vez que sua varinha não estava sacada.

– A questão não é o que eu quero... a questão é o que o Lorde das Trevas quer.

– E o que o _Lorde das Trevas_ quer? – perguntou Lily.

– Conversar.

– Recusamos a oferta, com muito custo. Mas, se tiver chazinho, posso até pensar nisso.

– Você se acha muito engraçado, não é, Potter? Eu me lembro de você quando estudava em Hogwarts. Insolente, arrastando aqueles dois pés rapados com o idiota do Black como se o prendessem em coleiras... Não sei como ainda estão vivos. Bom, se querem minha opinião, ainda estão vivos porque o Lorde das Trevas anda um pouco complacente.

– Não queremos sua opinião – falei diretamente e apontei minha varinha contra ele.

Malfoy sacou a dele com rapidez, mas antes que o duelo começasse, a voz fria de Voldemort surgiu da escuridão.

– Abaixem as varinhas, por favor – pediu com uma educação exagerada quando sua figura quase fantasmagórica se aproximou de nós. – Lucius, obrigado por encontrá-los.

– Milorde – disse Malfoy com uma mesura ridícula antes de aparatar, deixando-nos as sós com Voldemort como se fossemos realmente bater um papo com direito a bolinhos e chá.

– Lembro de vocês – ele disse. – Ambos se opuseram contra mim quando fui fazer uma visita ao diretor de vocês, Dumbledore. Alguns meses depois, escuto dos meus Comensais que vocês e mais alguns... como foi que Dumbledore os chamou? Ah, sim, _rebeldes_... estão entrando insolentemente no nosso caminho. Estou ficando um pouco incomodado.

Quando tirou sua varinha das vestes negras, eu me virei para Lily:

– Sai daqui, volte...

Lily me ignorou para dizer com a voz firme em direção a Voldemort:

– Malfoy nos disse que sua intenção é de apenas conversar.

– Isso dependerá de vocês. Estão com as varinhas em mãos, por isso estou com a _minha_varinha em mão. Se guardá-las, eu guardarei a minha. Terão minha palavra.

– Não – ela disse. – Não confiamos em sua palavra.

– Garotinha tola – disse Voldemort. – Mas corajosa. Falando comigo... como se eu não tivesse a capacidade de, em apenas um aceno, fazê-la cair morta a minha frente. Interessante que essa não é a minha intenção. Veja, alguns acham que eu sou um monstro. Que eu não vejo... não _enxergo _as qualidades das pessoas, mesmo que o sangue delas possam feder tanto...

– Não dirija suas ofensas a ela. – Eu não sei como eu conseguia reunir tanta estupidez para isso. Eu até ergui meu braço para apontar a varinha contra o corpo de Voldemort ameaçadoramente.

Ele não gargalhou, como achei que teria gargalhado.

Talvez ele acreditasse que eu não era uma criança idiota. Mostrei que eu sabia duelar fazendo os Comensais da Morte dele voltarem frustrados por não terem conseguido conquistar a tarefa designado pelo Lorde das Trevas deles.

– Eu não estou aqui para ofender, sr. Potter. Estou para oferecer uma chance que, se forem realmente inteligentes, espertos... terão a honra de aceitá-la.

– Uma chance para o quê? – perguntei com desprezo. – Para nos reunirmos a você?

Ele tinha essa cara de pau? Essa era nova.

– Sim – ele respondeu displicentemente. – Sabem que é realmente inútil... A Guerra já está ganha. Ou vocês escolhem morrer a toa... ou decidam viver para-

– Decidimos lutar, e não por você – eu respondi. – É essa a nossa escolha.

– É essa a _sua_? – virou os olhos para Lily.

Ela estava calada. Voldemort estava tentando persuadi-la a se reunir a ele, mesmo que ela fosse nascida-trouxa. Ele estaria dando a ela a chance de não se tornar o alvo das Maldições Imperdoáveis. Estava dando a ela a chance de sobreviver a guerra. O caminho mais fácil... o caminho mais curto...

Voldemort abriu um sorriso horroroso como se achasse que tivesse convencido Lily só com aquelas palavras. Foi quando minha mulher disse baixinho:

– O último inimigo a ser aniquilado é a morte. Eu não tenho medo dela.

E então ela empurrou meu corpo para o lado. Gritou _Estupefaça _e o raio vermelho explodiu contra o verde que veio da varinha de Voldemort. As luzes vociferaram por breves milésimos de segundos, estourando ao redor de Hogsmeade. Foi tão forte, foi tão intenso que o corpo de Lily tombou para o chão. Eu não demorei a reagir quando vi que ele ia tentar a maldição contra Lily, ainda tentando se recuperar do impacto dos feitiços. Voldemort viu o meu movimento e jogou um feitiço contra mim. Soube me defender com _Protego_. Ele era rápido, impiedoso, mas eu estava revidando com a mesma rapidez, afastando ele do corpo caído de Lily. Quando conseguiu atingir meu braço, não demorou e gritou:

– _Avada-_

Ele não teve tempo nem de proferir o verbo. Vê-lo querendo matar a Lily me deu tanta raiva que eu não consegui pensar em nada a não ser em jorrar todos os feitiços que eu conhecia e que eu sabia que poderiam machucá-lo. Mas Voldemort nem se movia, não saiu do lugar, nem quando dois feitiços meus o atingiram...

Lily estava se levantando, fracamente. Nesse momento Voldemort me acertou com um feitiço Impedimenta e meus reflexos diminuíram. _Não, não, não, _ele estava virando para Lily.

Eu não ia conseguir salvá-la, não daria tempo... minhas extremidades estavam lentas, como se meu corpo pesasse uma tonelada.

– Se você não tem medo da morte... o que acha de um pouco de...

– NÃO! – eu berrei sabendo o que ele pretendia fazer. – Não, não...

Voldemort me ignorou.

– _Crucius_.

O modo displicente como acertou a Maldição Imperdoável no delicado corpo de Lily me fez querer rasgar a minha própria pele. Lily gritava. Estava escuro, mas ainda tinha luzes suficientes para que eu observasse a expressão da terrível dor agonizante.

O corpo de Lily parou de se contrair. Ela ainda tentou reunir forças para erguer a varinha. E eu assistia a tudo, sem conseguir me mover... impotente...

– Não se arrependa da sua escolha, sangue-ruim. _Crucius_.

Nesse momento meu corpo voltou aos eixos. Precisando me concentrar no alvo a minha frente, eu precisava ignorar os gritos de dor da voz de Lily, eram grunhidos estrangulados, como se ela estivesse tentando aguentar, tentando suportar...

– _Estupefaça! _– gritei e atingi Voldemort. Não parei quando ele se virou contra mim. –_Estupefaça! Estupefaça! Estupefaça!_

Tropeçou quando o quarto feitiço o atingiu no peito. A partir do quinto, Voldemort começou a se defender.

– É só isso o que sabe fazer, Potter? Que vergonha... e eu achando que valeria a pena recrutá-lo como um Comensal da Morte-

– _Expelliarmus_!

Ele não esperou por isso. A varinha saltou de sua mão. Não escapou para muito longe, mas foi o suficiente para que me desse tempo para chegar até Lily. Dessa vez não tinha como não escapar, não tinha como continuar o duelo. Voldemort _nem sequer _parecia ser atingido por algum dos meus feitiços. E eu precisava tirar Lily dali, o mais depressa possível.

Fechei os olhos e desaparamos.

Quando caímos em nosso quarto, eu depositei o corpo trêmulo dela na cama. Deitei ao seu lado, desesperado, abraçando-a com força.

– Calma, calma, calma – pedi, sentindo seus ombros chacoalharem, afogando-se em um choro profundo. – Amor, tudo bem, estamos aqui.

– Eu só queria ir... ao casamento da Alice... queria ver minha melhor amiga se casar...

– Eu sei – murmurei. – Mas Alice vai entender... Olha pra mim – eu segurei o rosto dela. – Nós escapamos, estamos vivos. Precisamos mandar uma mensagem para a Ordem da Fênix e dizer que Voldemort estava em Hogsmeade...

Fui até a cozinha para preparar um chá para Lily, embora eu não fosse muito bom nisso. Mas precisava que ela melhorasse... se sentisse bem... mesmo que parecesse impossível se sentir bem depois do que enfrentamos.

Enviei meu patrono para Alice, voltei para o andar superior e entrei em nosso quarto. Lily ainda estava deitada e a Gata tinha se aconchegado ao seu lado, com a cabeça aninhada a ela. Lily estava com os olhos bem abertos. Entreguei a ela a xícara. Entrou embaixo da coberta quando deu o primeiro gole. Eu sentei ao seu lado e ficamos absortos, assustados. Não parecia que isso estava acontecendo.

– James? – chamou um tempinho depois. – Nunca vamos nos arrepender disso, não é?

– De termos recusado a honrosa oferta de Lorde Voldemort? Nem um pouco.

– Mesmo que isso... mesmo que isso...

– O último inimigo a ser aniquilado é a morte – eu citei e ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Não chorou mais. Essa era a realidade agora. E talvez Voldemort estivesse certo, talvez estivéssemos correndo risco à toa, talvez a guerra para ele já estivesse ganha... mas enquanto ainda houvesse força e vontade de lutar, nada seria em vão... Porque era essa a escolha certa.

Não a mais fácil, nem a mais segura.

Lutar contra Voldemort era a escolha certa.

* * *

**_Pois eu acredito que Lily amou James porque ele fez a escolha certa.  
E aqui vamos mais um capítulo... achei que seria interessante narrar a primeira vez que eles saem vivos depois de enfrentarem Voldemort. Em uma entrevista da JK Rowling, ela disse que a primeira vez aconteceu quando ele pergunta aos dois se queriam se unir aos Comensais da Morte. No caso de chamar a Lily, é um caso extremamente raro, mas acontece.  
Mais capítulos estarão por vir! Até os próximos, gente, e muuuuito obrigada por comentarem!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Nada a declarar como nota inicial (vcs vão entender quando virem a nota final kkk), só um agradecimento gigante pelos comentários, pelas recomendações, pelos favoritos e por acompanharem essa jornada do Prongs!  
E vamos a mais um capítulo... espero que gostem!_**

* * *

Os feitiços espalhavam-se por todos os cantos, destruindo as casas ao redor da rua trouxa. A evacuação dos trouxas no local era barulhenta, os gritos eram terríveis. Sirius gritou alguma coisa para mim do outro lado da rua; uma quantidade enorme de tijolos explodiu no instante em que ele ultrapassou a calçada despedaçada, em frente a uma loja onde dois Comensais da Morte mascarados surgiram da explosão. Sirius duelou com o primeiro, eu duelei com o segundo. Conseguimos deixá-los no chão. Para ter certeza de que eles não se levantariam, Sirius derrubou o restante dos tijolos com um feitiço e afogamos os comensais ali.

Não tínhamos tempo de prendê-los.

– Marlene? Cadê a Marlene? – Sirius perguntava constantemente.

Corri ao lado de Sirius diante da batalha que estava acontecendo. Um grito despertou nossos sentidos. Veio do último andar do prédio. Sirius andou depressa até sua moto caída logo a frente e, juntos, voamos até o último andar. Com um feitiço destruí as janelas para invadirmos o local.

Estava tudo muito confuso, tudo acontecendo muito rápido. Perdemos de vista metade do pessoal da Ordem, e eu também não encontrava Lily em nenhum lugar. Ou sequer Frank e Alice.

Bellatrix e seu marido estavam torturando o Primeiro Ministro trouxa no meio de sua sala de estar.

– Não! – gritava a mulher amarrada ao lado do homem, com todas as forças. – Não, por favor, pare! Pare!

– Cale a boca dela, Rodolphus!

Rodolphus gritou _Avada Kedavra _e a mulher caiu amolecida, perdendo a vida imediatamente. Duas crianças estavam encolhidas embaixo da mesa, trêmulas, com medo, muito medo.

Não perdemos tempo. Sirius estuporou Bellatrix e começou a duelar com ela. Lestrange tentou me acertar um feitiço mas fiz o lustre da sala despencar com força contra a cabeça, de modo que ele ficou desmaiado e sangrando. Soltei o Ministro do feitiço que o prendia. Ele estava perdendo a consciência aos poucos, resultado de várias sessões de torturas realizadas pelos Lestrange.

– Pegue as crianças! – gritou Sirius, sem parar de soltar feitiços e se defender dos de Bellatrix. – Eu dou um jeito _nela_.

Não queria deixar Sirius duelando contra ela sozinho, mas eu realmente precisava tirar aquelas duas crianças e o Ministro do apartamento o mais depressa possível.

Mas as crianças não conseguiam sair. Negavam veementemente com a cabeça, lançando olhares aterrorizados para o corpo morto da mãe e torturado do pai.

– Está tudo bem – eu disse, estendendo meu braço direito para a garotinha de cinco anos segurar a minha mão. Ela estava encolhida. – Olha, eu não vou machucar vocês... confiem em mim...

Nesse momento um jato de luz acertou o irmão dela. Sirius tinha se desviado do feitiço de Bellatrix, fazendo-a atingir o garoto ao invés dele. O garoto não se mexeu depois. Sirius revidou um_estupefaça _no peito dela, fazendo-a dar cair perto da janela espatifada. A garotinha berrou tanto que eu precisei fazê-la vir ao meu braço com um feitiço _accio_. Não tive a menor ideia de como consegui ajudar Sirius a duelar com Bellatrix enquanto segurava uma menina de cinco anos nos braços, chorando desesperadamente. Apenas sei que no fim conseguimos derrubar Bellatrix Lestrange do último andar do prédio. Ela desaparatou antes que seu corpo se esmagasse contra o impacto do chão numa queda de cem metros.

Corremos para a moto novamente quando não tivemos como acolher o Primeiro Ministro também. Sirius ligou a moto e saímos para voar e observar os arredores da rua. A menina agarrava meu pescoço com força enquanto eu tentava encontrar algum membro da Ordem da Fênix por ali.

Foi quando Sirius gritou, apontando:

– Ali! Marlene e Lily!

Nós aterrissamos para ajudá-las. Estavam duelando com dois Comensais, um era gordo e o outro era magricelo. Avery e Mulciber. Marlene tinha um corte profundo na sobrancelha, derramando sangue sobre o olho até a boca, mas não deixou que isso a atrapalhasse. Lily estava com o braço quebrado, pois duelava com a mão esquerda enquanto o direito parecia despencado. E mesmo assim, mesmo com a mão esquerda, conseguiu desarmar Mulciber. Outra vez.

Avery assustou com o fato de que estava sozinho contra quatro pessoas no momento em que Sirius estuporou o idiota do Mulciber. Desse modo, ele aparatou e ainda deixou o rastro do cabelo dele para trás.

– Lene, você ta bem? – perguntou Sirius quando ela se virou para nós para agradecer pela ajuda.

– O idiota me jogou uma pedra no rosto. Está sangrando muito? – ela apontou para o rosto, um pouco abobada. Sirius a segurou para que não caísse ao bambear desnorteada.

– Não conseguimos salvar o Primeiro Ministro – eu contei a Lily que me observava segurando a garotinha assustada no colo. Ela não queria se desgrudar de mim. – Só... só sobrou ela...

– Parados! – gritou uma voz desconhecida atrás de nós. Cinco viaturas policiais tinham estacionado ao nosso redor, todos os policiais saíram para apontar suas armas para nós como se fossemos os verdadeiros criminosos. – Solte a garota e coloquem as mãos para cima. Imediatamente!

Eu não fiz o que ele pediu. Apenas andei em direção ao policial. Ele continuou apontando sua pistola contra mim, tentando se proteger. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e quando me aproximei dele, percebi que ele tinha dado um passo para trás.

Entreguei a garotinha para ele.

– Cuidem bem dela. Sua família morreu.

– Ei, volte aqui! Voltem aqui!

Mas nós aparatamos do local imediatamente, Sirius fugindo com sua moto.

Voltamos para a sede com o restante dos membros da Ordem da Fênix. Pelo menos os que vieram depois da batalha em Londres.

– Cadê... Alice? Frank? Voltaram? – perguntava Lily enquanto Emmeline a ajudava enfaixar o braço deslocado. Emmeline havia se tornado uma ótima ajudante para aqueles da Ordem que se machucavam. Atenciosa e muito boa em feitiços e poções curativas, era bom tê-la para esses tipos de momentos, uma vez que não podíamos aparecer no St. Mungus em bando, podiam fazer perguntas e a Ordem da Fênix era secreta.

– Eu os vi pela última vez duelando com Lucius Malfoy e Severus Snape – contou Benjy Fenwick, com um torniquete no joelho.

– Tentei ajudá-los – disse Edgar Bones – mas tinha Travers e Rosier no meio também... estava impossível.

Ela não quis transparecer, mas vi Lily reagir um pouco ao ouvir o nome de Snape. Piscou algumas vezes. Será que eles mataram nossos amigos?

– Isso é ruim, isso é ruim – disse Moody andando de um lado para o outro. – Malfoy e Snape são os principais recursos de Voldemort...

Não queria _imaginar _Frank e Alice nas mãos de Voldemort.

– E como está o Remus?

– Melhor. Desorientado – respondeu Dorcas baixinho. – Envergonhado. Está descansando no quarto...

– Não foi culpa dele! – disse Lily inconformada. – Não foi culpa do Moony...

– Mesmo na Maldição Imperius – disse Olho-Tonto – é impossível não se sentir culpado por tentar matar a própria namorada.

– Eu disse para ele que estava tudo bem – falou Dorcas. – Que eu _entendia_, mas Remus... não sei mais o que fazer.

Levantei-me da poltrona, mancando, e fui até o quarto da casa onde Remus estava isolado e sentado.

– E aí, cara...

– Todo mundo está bem? – ele perguntou erguendo os olhos para mim. – Quero dizer, menos a Dorcas...

– Você não tinha como controlar...

– Tinha sim. Você e Lily conseguem sempre se controlar nos treinamentos com Moody.

Moody nos treinava para suportarmos a Maldição Imperius, mas as coisas que ele nos mandava fazer – e que devíamos NÃO fazer – era dançar, e não matar.

– Bom, Lily e eu somos um caso bastante diferente – eu disse de forma ironicamente arrogante, mas Moony não riu. Por isso eu dei um suspiro e me sentei ao seu lado. – O importante é que estamos vivos. Dorcas está bem, você está bem...

– Eu apontei minha varinha pra ela, cara... foi terrível, a sensação de que eu deveria machucá-la se apossou em mim... Essa sensação nunca vai passar.

– Então a supere – eu mandei. – Porque eu não quero ver você isolado como no nosso primeiro ano por algo que não foi sua culpa. Beleza?

Eu disse aquilo com certa dureza e Moony assentiu com a cabeça.

– James. Eles pegaram... Alice e Frank ainda não voltaram?

– Não quero pensar nisso – eu disse com a voz baixa. – Mas assim que tivermos uma notícia deles, nós vamos procurá-los...

– E você acha que eles... eles encontraram Você-Sabe-Quem?

– E talvez eles acabem nos surpreendendo.

Lily e eu não voltamos para Godric's Hollow. Ficamos a noite inteira na sede da Ordem da Fênix ajudando Emmeline com os ferimentos dos que batalharam. Ela disse que estava tudo sobre controle e pediu para que voltássemos a Godric's Hollow descansarmos. Nem eu e nem Lily estávamos dispostos a descansarmos. Como descansaríamos sem ter a plena certeza de que Alice e Frank estavam vivos?

Choveu muito no mês de março e estava chovendo também naquela noite agonizante de espera e incertezas. Dumbledore pediu que Peter o atualizasse da situação e ele ficou imensamente preocupado com a revelação de que Alice e Frank eram os únicos que não tinham voltado. Um passo descuidado deles poderia resultar em suas mortes.

Mas o patrono de Alice chegou na manhã seguinte com a seguinte mensagem:

_Estamos bem. Mais ou menos. Não chegamos para a sede porque era urgente que Frank fosse ao hospital St. Mungus._

Quando fomos visitá-lo, ficamos ainda mais abalados. Ele estava com as costas inteira queimada, e mais algumas partes dos braços e das mãos. Embolado em faixas brancas até o pescoço e bebendo poções, ficou sendo paparicado por sua mãe, Augusta, que o tempo todo se orgulhava de dizer que Frank estava vivo, que Frank encarou Voldemort de frente e o derrotou. Que Frank quase sacrificara sua vida para proteger a de Alice e que os machucados eram importantes para lembrarem esse dia milagroso. Frank tinha sido um herói.

– Como vocês escaparam? – perguntou Lily para Alice, já que Frank estava na cama do hospital sem conseguir se mover ou falar. Mais por estado de choque do que por ter sido gravemente ferido.

– Eu não sei o que deu no Frank naquele momento... Achamos totalmente que íamos morrer... que não tinha jeito... Mas o idiota começou a tacar fogo em tudo!

– Que idiota? Voldemort?

– Não! O Frank! Frank começou a tacar fogo em todos os lugares da rua... Ficamos embolados no meio das chamas que Frank nos cercou com magia... A fumaça estava impedindo V-v-voldemort – foi a primeira vez que ouvi Alice falar o nome dele – de ver a gente. Conseguimos confundi-lo. Ficamos deitados, fingimo-nos de morto no meio daquelas chamas... E então... Voldemort saiu de lá, simplesmente saiu! Frank se queimou inteiro... as chamas ficaram meio descontroladas, mas eu consegui aparatar com ele nesse momento... foi terrível, mas incrível, e desastroso... poderíamos ter sido queimados vivos!

Ela disse isso muito inconformada mas elétrica e eufórica. Frank grunhiu na cama, concordando.

– Por acaso ele não tentou recrutar vocês para o exército dele, tentou? – eu perguntei.

– Não – disse Alice, estranhando. – Ele seria tão cara de pau assim?

– Foi com a gente... naquela noite do seu casamento – eu contei. Não tínhamos contado a ninguém desde então, nem mesmo a Dumbledore. – Também foi meio difícil saber como escapamos.

– Não, não foi – replicou Lily olhando para mim. – Você o desarmou. Foi assim que escapamos.

– Ele tentou recrutar _você_, Lily? – Alice encarou Lily com a testa franzida. – Não era Voldemort que odiava nascidos-trouxas?

– Eu sei.

– Deve ser algo raro – comentou. – Mas você não aceitou, aceitou?

– Claro que aceitei – ela disse sarcasticamente. Alice bateu a mão na testa. A mão que ainda está trêmula.

– Pergunta idiota... é que... depois de tudo o que aconteceu, você acaba ficando maluco... Todos da Ordem estão bem?

– Bem, _bem _não estão... Mas vivos, sim.

– É o máximo que podemos pedir nesses tempos, né? – ela disse com um suspiro e então virou o rosto para Frank apaixonadamente. – Ele foi tão estupidamente corajoso.

Ele reuniu forças para apertar fraquinho a mão de Alice pousada na dele, mesmo que enfaixada.

– Sei como é – sorriu Lily docemente. – Quer alguma coisa, Alice? Algo que podemos fazer?

– Não, Lily, obrigada – ela disse bondosamente. – Tudo o que eu preciso está aqui.

E continuou observando Frank.

– Sei como é – eu disse dessa vez, segurando a mão de Lily.

Mais uma semana se passou. Não que eu contasse os dias no calendário, mas nada dava mais alívio do que voltar para a casa com Lily depois de lutarmos pela Ordem da Fênix. Nunca achei que sentiria falta da Gata arranhando-me inteiro, mas eu até abracei ela quando voltamos a vê-la. Claro que a Gata gostava mais da Lily e ficou o tempo todo a seguindo pela casa, quase pedindo para ser atropelada de tanto que ela ficava enroscada em seus pés descalços.

Ficamos tanto tempo absortos nos próximos passos de Voldemort que quando me olhei no espelho percebi que estava precisando fazer a barba e cortar os cabelos. Peguei um pouco da mania de Lily em não usarmos magia para coisas supérfluas, então eu fiquei usando uma lâmina para raspar os pelos do meu maxilar em frente ao espelho, ouvindo o chuveiro ligado no boxe embaçado onde a silhueta do corpo de Lily indicava que ela estava tomando banho e cantarolando sua música preferida.

_Here comes the sun._

– Eu me senti bem – confessei para ela.

– Pois é – ouvi sua voz concordar dentro do boxe. – Você realmente fez umas coisas inovadoras hoje... quem _imaginaria _que aquela posição podia-

– Não estou falando do que fizemos há dez minutos – eu sorri, lavando o rosto. – Embora realmente tenha sido uma das nossas melhores performances desde que nos casamos... Estou querendo dizer que, apesar do que aconteceu a família trouxa, pelo menos consegui salvar a garotinha. Queria ter salvado todos, mas me senti bem que salvei a garotinha, pelo menos.

– Você fez o melhor que podia – ela disse. – E você foi ótimo.

– Você também foi ótima – eu falei. – Desarmou Mulciber com o braço esquerdo dessa vez. Perfeita.

– Já está até perdendo a graça desarmá-lo – brincou Lily. As vezes éramos assim... passamos tanto tempo duelando com aqueles comensais que nós já tínhamos adquirido a tradição de discutirmos sobre nossas atuações em campo. Algumas vezes, até soltávamos umas risadas. Enfrentar muitos perigos quase todas as semanas fazia você começar a encarar a vida de um jeito irônico. – E o jeito que você estuporou o Malfoy antes de chegarmos à cidade?

– Você gostou, não foi? Meio que fiz aquilo pra me exibir.

– Eu imaginei.

Ela derrubou alguma coisa lá dentro e xingou baixinho.

– Tudo bem aí, amor?

– Não sei se quero ter mais momentos trouxas, não consigo nem colocar o xampu no meu cabelo usando só uma mão por causa desse braço quebrado.

– Eu te ajudo. – Entrei no boxe tirando a toalha da cintura, mas Lily me olhou com um sobressalto e nos próximos segundos começou a gargalhar.

– O que? – perguntei de um jeito fingido, sabendo exatamente o motivo de ela estar gargalhando. E não era por causa do que eu acabava de revelar ao tirar a toalha.

– Isso é uma tentativa de _bigode_?

– Achei que ficou charmoso – dei de ombros, passando dois dedos abaixo do meu nariz e acima dos lábios. – Você não gostou?

Ainda rindo, fez que não. Aproximei meus beiços para uma bitoquinha. Senti seus lábios estremecerem, indicando que ela tentava não continuar rindo durante o beijo.

– Só parece que você não terminou de se barbear – achou digno de esposa ser sincera.

– Sempre quis um bigode!

– É o sonho de todo homem, de fato, ficar bem em um.

– Não fiquei bem? – perguntei tristemente. – Que bom que você não casou comigo por causa da aparência, então, Lily Potter.

Ela manteve esse princípio, mesmo que tivesse mordido os lábios com aflição. Eu pude aproveitar meu "bigode" pelos próximos dias. Você sabe... ter um pouco de estilo, mostrar que eu estava amadurecido. Bigodes significavam "mudança de vida" e eu me sentia diferente.

Foi só Sirius ver que ele acabou com a graça.

– Ficou ridículo, cara.

– Ai, _obrigada_, Sirius – Lily teve que abraçá-lo depois dessa, nunca se arrependendo da escolha do nosso padrinho.

– Não me importo com o que dizem – falei nada abalado, espreguiçando-me no sofá. – _Eu _gostei e vou ficar assim.

Nem que Bones tivesse falado que "agora estamos parecidos!", nem que Olho-Tonto tivesse avisado que eu tinha uma sujeira ali, nem que Marlene tivesse sugerido a Lily para raspá-lo na madrugada, eu continuei com o meu bigode até, pelo menos, o dia em que Lily e eu decidimos fazer aquela viagem que queríamos há algum tempo.

Os pais dela me deram um presente de aniversário inesquecível. Duas passagens para voarmos de avião até os Estados Unidos em uma cidade onde havia praias. Eu _nunca _andara de avião – muito menos Lily. Dumbledore até disse que merecíamos aquela viagem e prometeu que tentaria evitar que Voldemort estragasse nosso fim de semana.

Mesmo assim, todo o cuidado era pouco. Sirius nos escoltou em sua forma animaga até o aeroporto. Vai que algum comensal estivesse com a mesma intenção de dar umas refrescadas pelas ilhas da Flórida. Nunca poderíamos saber. Além disso, Sirius nunca reclamava de ser paparicado por garotas atraentes querendo saber de que _raça ele era_.

Lily sempre comentou com os pais dela que eu gostava das coisas trouxas. Acharam justo que eu fosse apresentado a esse mundo de um jeito autêntico. Voar em um avião era só o começo.

E vou dizer, foi uma das experiências mais incríveis da minha vida.

Lily estava na poltrona ao meu lado, tentando, mas falhando, mostrar que estava toda tranquila, mas seus dedos apertados nas braceiras com certeza indicavam que ela estava tensa. Talvez tão tensa que quando a aeromoça perguntou o que queríamos tomar, Lily gaguejou:

– Á-agua, obrigada.

– E você, senhor?

Eu estava observando as casinhas pequenas lá embaixo, pela janela do avião, distraído e admirado.

– Amor, ela quer saber o que você vai querer comer ou beber – disse Lily, cutucando-me.

– Deixe-me ver – eu cocei o meu bigode, pensativo, observando o cardápio do voo. – Deixe-me ver. O que será que eu quero? Pode ser uísque. Ah, não, uísque me deixa com sono... Rum? O que é rum? Rim? Mas talvez conhaque seja uma boa opção... Gim ou vinho tinto e branco, amor? Espumante parece ser divertido. Mas se bem que um suco de abóbora...

Lily me interrompeu e virou-se para a aeromoça:

– Só duas águas, obrigada.

Assim que elas no serviu, observei a aeromoça voltar a desfilar pelos corredores entre as poltronas. Ela usava uma combinação de roupa bem atraente. Lily me deu um tapa no braço.

– _Isso_. Olha mais indiscretamente.

– Não estava olhando para ela. Estava olhando para a roupa dela. É bem sexy.

– Poxa, cara, não fala isso na frente da sua mulher não – o trouxa da terceira poltrona deu a dica. Ele usava com uma camisa azul florida, tinha o bigode parecido e estava com um fone de ouvido ao redor do pescoço. – Má sorte.

– Relaxa. Eu só estava imaginando como _ela _ficaria nessa roupa. Eu não estava olhando para a aeromoça. Aliás, bigode maneiro.

– Valeu, cara, o seu também.

– Viu? – olhei bravo para Lily. – É só você que não gosta do meu bigode. Você gosta de Beatles?

– Os Beatles são demais. Qual é o seu preferido?

– Paul McCartney. Qual é o seu?

– O Lennon, óbvio.

– Música preferida?

– _Lucy in the Sky._

– Não conheço essa... ou apenas não estou lembrado. Como é a música?

O cara cantou o refrão, meio desafinado, mas deu para lembrar.

– Ah, demais, demais. Minha música favorita deles é aquela...

Cantei um pedaço de With A Little Help From My Friends.

– Lily, troca de lugar comigo.

– James, não pode-

Tirei meu cinto e nesse momento em que eu e Lily brigávamos para mudarmos de lugar, a aeromoça chegou:

– Senhores, por favor, não fiquem em pé com o avião decolando... Coloquem o cinto, por favor?

– _James, sossega _– mandou Lily agarrando meu braço e me fazendo sentar na mesma poltrona.

– Aproveitem a viagem. Sentados – nos fuzilou com o olhar, embora ainda tivesse um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Não conseguia ficar parado ou sentado, era muito emocionante. Mostrava para Lily as nuvens, as casas, as cidades pela janela oval. Eu sorria, gostando de cada experiência. Era como voar em uma vassoura, mas só um pouco maior. Lily segurava a minha mão com força e tentava fechar os olhos, mas eu nunca a deixaria dormir, precisava comentar o que estava achando, precisava conversar com ela. Teve um momento que ela precisou me mandar calar a boca. Fiquei ouvindo um rádio, assistindo a televisão. E apertei um botão muito tentador, perguntando-me o que aconteceria-

Uma avalanche de materiais respiratórios caiu do teto acima de mim. Olhei ao redor para ver se alguém poderia me ajudar, mas todos estavam absortos em seus livros ou conversando ou dormindo, inclusive Lily. Tentei colocar os aparelhos de volta com muito cuidado para não acordar Lily e levar uma bronca. Foi a mesma aeromoça que teve que me ajudar.

O próximo botão foi sem querer. A mesma aeromoça teve que me mandar ficar parado, porque era o botão de emergência e que se eu não estivesse em uma emergência, não era para apertar o botão.

Finalmente consegui ficar sossegado, sentindo o sono me abater. Aproveitei o cheiro do xampu de Lily quando ela encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro. Ela definitivamente não tinha gostado da experiência de andar em um avião, diferente de mim. Mas voltou a ficar animada com o fato de que passaríamos um fim de semana inteiro com a presença do sol, das águas deliciosas e das ondas e das areias na Flórida.

Só que choveu o final de semana inteiro. Assim que colocamos os pés nas águas, foi trovão e chuva para todos os lados. Como estávamos em um território trouxa, não pudemos nos expor com magia, então fugimos da chuva até que pegássemos algum táxi para voltarmos ao hotel.

Ficamos no hotel. De noite, eu a levei para o restaurante mais romântico da cidade. Haviam velas, uma banda clássica, piano, danças e até roupas formais.

Passei mal com algo estragado do cardápio então tivemos que ir embora depressa. Fiquei com pena da Lily, que precisou cuidar de mim a noite inteira. No dia seguinte, não consegui sair da cama ou poderia vomitar a qualquer instante. Eu podia ter saído vivo ao duelar com Voldemort, mas eu estava mais acabado ali no hotel trouxa do que fiquei naquela noite.

– Eu vou entender se quiser se divorciar... – eu falei baixinho, sentindo-me muito mal, exausto, nauseado, nada romântico, nada divertido, muito menos incrível e gostoso e atraente, como eu sempre era. E Lily ainda tinha topado se vestir de aeromoça para mim, como é que eu pude passar mal _nesse_momento? Ela estava acariciando meu cabelo fraquinho, deitada ao meu lado. Eu estava meio envergonhado então precisei me deitar do outro lado pra gente nem se encarar. Mas Lily me deu um beijinho no rosto, doce, gentil, suave.

– Que drama, James. Só por causa de uma _dorzinha _de barriga?

– Foi o pior fim de semana de todos... – resmunguei, enfiado no cobertor até o pescoço. Eu estava suando frio.

– Você quer que eu faça um chá para você, amor?

– Não precisa...

Precisava sim. Precisava muito.

– Temperatura ideal, açúcar na medida certa... Eu faço.

– Faz?

– Faço... não tem problema algum pra mim.

Eu tinha a melhor esposa do mundo.

O chá adiantou um pouco. Mas me deu sono e eu dormi a tarde inteira. Quando acordei, sentindo-me um pouco melhor, mas ainda sonolento e preguiçoso, eu vi as costas de Lily, sentada na margem da cama.

Ela estava chorando baixinho. Seus ombros chacoalhavam de modo que parecia estar aos prantos. Tinha as mãos tampando a boca. Imediatamente me sentei mesmo que eu tivesse quase vomitado.

– Lily? Desculpa, eu sei que eu estraguei a nossa viagem...

– Não é isso, amor – fungou.

– Alguém da Ordem...

– Não.

– Então-

– Meu pai.

Ela tentou respirar novamente, mas depois saiu um choro muito estrangulado.

– Mamãe me mandou... me mandou uma carta avisando... contando... ela não conseguiu vir até aqui para me contar... ele sofreu um ataque cardíaco... eu- eu... morreu na hora... não teve como-

Não parecia que isso era real. O pai de Lily não era como o meu pai, ele não poderia ter _mais _de cinquenta anos. Não eram idosos. Não tinham a idade avançada... Abracei Lily, muito triste por ela e por sua família. Ela esteve tão preocupada que algo acontecesse com eles, algo relacionado a guerra que estávamos lutando, que ter uma notícia dessa a deixou muito _muito _devastada.

Consegui suportar qualquer dor ridícula de barriga para acompanhar Lily até o velório e enterro de seu pai no mesmo dia. Sua irmã Petunia estava com o marido. Era uma relação tão fria da parte de Petunia que Lily precisou dar o primeiro passo e ir até ela. Trocaram algumas palavras. Rápidas. Não ouvi direito; sabia que Petunia me detestava, então precisei ficar o mais longe dela para que nenhuma intriga acontecesse naquele dia tão cinza. Lily a abraçou, mas foi por poucos segundos. Petunia foi embora logo depois, sem lançar um olhar para mim.

A sra. Evans estava com um lenço tampando-lhe o nariz. Não estava se debruçando em lágrimas. Era Lily quem estava desse jeito e foi a mãe quem a consolou muito melhor do que eu seria capaz de fazer. As duas ficaram tanto tempo abraçadas que precisei esperar Lily em um banco, somente observando as duas, com as mãos nos bolsos.

Lily não queria deixar sua mãe sozinha. Levamos ela para Godric's Hollow, onde Hortênsia passou alguns dias com a gente. Não me importei, achei até que foi bom para ajudar Lily. Contava sobre como deveria cuidar do jardim; deu a Lily um livro de receitas da família para que ela aprendesse a cozinhá-las quando tivesse o "seu momento trouxa", e passou horas brincando com a nossa gata. Nós tínhamos um quarto de hóspedes no segundo andar, onde ela estava dormindo. Uma vez acabei escutando sem querer as duas conversando sobre bebês:

– Ah, eu não vejo a hora de ser avó! Correr para lá e para cá com as crianças... tem que ser uns oito netos, no mínimo, Lily! Você sabe... para que eu possa ter a chance de fazer tudo de novo, só que_direito_.

– Você é ótima, mãe, e você acertou comigo e com a Tuney...

– Pare de falar assim comigo, moça.

– Assim como?

– Com essa cara de que vai me ver no lugar de seu pai daqui algum tempo.

– Mãe...

– Não, Lily. Recuso-me a aceitar que você está _achando_...

– Não é por você, mamãe. Estou dizendo... estou dizendo que eu e James... nós corremos um grande risco também. Lembra quando eu te disse sobre...

– Sim, você me falou de uma tal guerra... mas guerras acabam, querida, eventualmente acabam.

– Nós estamos lutando nessa guerra.

– Lutando?

– Sim. Não posso te contar mais detalhes, mas eu garanto que estamos tentando fazer algum bem para esse mundo.

– Isso é _ótimo_, querida. Mas me conte, o quão _bom _o seu marido é na cama, porque isso é realmente importante.

– Mãe.

– Querida, odeio conversas assim. Eu entendo que você está salvando o mundo e estou orgulhosa, de verdade. Mas quero saber como está sua vida com James!

– Se as pessoas vissem o que tivemos que enfrentar nesses últimos meses, não acreditariam ser possível ser tão feliz de alguma forma. Eu o amo, mamãe, já lhe disse mil vezes. E ele nunca me decepcionou.

Elas saíram juntas do quarto de hóspede com a sra. Evans carregando suas malas. Ofereci ajuda a ela enquanto descia as escadas, e ficou muito agradecida. Abraçou Lily mais uma vez antes de se voltar para mim com um grande abraço. Segurou minhas bochechas e achei que ia dizer algo profundo, algo relacionado como "cuide bem da Lily", mas ela só comentou:

– Esse bigode realmente favoreceu sua imagem, James. Mas se bem que... – ela me analisou melhor, franzindo a testa. – Se bem que parece um pouco com o marido da Petunia.

Arregalei os olhos, horrorizado. Ouvindo as duas rirem, subi depressa as escadas para raspá-lo com a primeira coisa que vi na frente no banheiro. Quando voltei para elas, eu estava com o rosto liso e Hortênsia se despediu de nós para voltar para a sua casa.

Perder o pai, para Lily, foi um dos grandes impactos que ocorreu em sua vida até aquele momento, mas não deixou se distrair para as missões da Ordem. Ficamos preocupados com ela, com o fato de ela ter ficado bastante calada nas reuniões, apenas ouvindo e aceitando o caminho que tivesse pela frente. Ela estava frustrada, zangada, por ter perdido o pai tão abruptamente que ao duelar com os idiotas dos Comensais, ela estava sem paciência, furiosa, acertando todos os feitiços sem dar a menor chance de alguém atingi-la. E se tentavam acertá-la pelas costas, eu estava lá para protegê-la. Assim como ela sempre esteve me protegendo e protegendo todos que podia.

Não tínhamos mais medo. Chegou um momento em que enfrentarmos os riscos e os perigos se tornou essencial para que nos sentíssemos _mais vivos_. Saber que estávamos impedindo mortes, salvando vidas, tirando aos poucos a confiança exagerada de que Voldemort estava reinando o mundo, era o nosso combustível. Mesmo machucados, voltávamos para casa aos beijos. Voltar ao corpo dela todas as noites era a sensação triunfante de estarmos bem. Chegou um momento em que não era só a sorte nem mesmo a força de vontade. Era a habilidade, era porque éramos páreos a eles... páreos a Voldemort, em algum nível. Páreos para enfrentá-lo quantas vezes fosse necessário e sairmos vivos.

* * *

_**Sempre tive essa visão de que o casamento do James e da Lily foi tão normal e ao mesmo tempo bem atípico. Sabe tipo "Os Incríveis", quando não estão em tarefas para a Ordem da Fênix tentando salvar o mundo, eles estão agindo como marido e mulher. Nunca quero que o James abandone o jeito "crianção" dele, mesmo amadurecido. Faz parte da personalidade dele. Lily com certeza o amou suficientemente para aturar as teimosias dele de, por exemplo, ter um bigode kkkkkk E homens sempre parecem que estão morrendo quando estão passando mal, o James, que não perde a oportunidade de ter os cuidados de Lily, não é diferente AHUAHAUH Esse capítulo foi uma mistura de tudo, pelo menos uma tentativa de descontrair e mostrar que, além da guerra, eles também têm uma vida e precisam aproveitar ela. **_

_**A JK Rowling escreveu o Harry ter a Petunia como a única parente que sobrou pelo bem do plot da história, porque me parece bem cruel o James e a Lily perderem os dois pais em um curto período de seus 21 anos :( E na minha visão, enquanto James já tinha certa consciência de que seus pais já estavam em idade avançada e que poderiam vir a falecer em um futuro próximo, acho que no caso da Lily foi no susto, abruptamente, sem ter relação alguma com a guerra em que eles estavam vivendo.**_

_**Eu passo muito tempo fazendo pesquisas mas é tanta coisinha que só foi citada (as vezes nem citada nos livros foi), tantas datas para conseguir botar em ordem, que na maioria das vezes temos que apenas especular como teria sido. Prongs é a minha visão de como eu achei que a vida deles foi através dos poucos fatos que temos nos livros. Claro que haverá outros tipos de especulação, outros tipos de visões sobre eles, porque os fatos dos livros são tão vagos que só nos resta imaginar...**_

_**Beijos e até o próximo!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Ao final de abril, Frank Longbottom mostrou que isso era possível. Era possível sair vivo pela segunda vez de mais um confronto contra Voldemort. Ele e Alice se tornaram responsáveis por agirem fora do país, onde Voldemort constantemente recrutava novos Comensais da Morte estrangeiros e, assim, expandindo ainda mais o seu poder.

Eu tenho uma vaga lembrança da segunda vez que _eu e Lily_ enfrentamos Voldemort. Talvez eu não fosse ter lembrança alguma se se eu não enxergasse luzes vermelhas e verdes explodirem em meu cérebro. Nas três semanas que fiquei internado do Hospital St. Mungus após isso, eu estava confuso e desorientado, confundindo os acontecimentos. Minha mente, naqueles tempos, tinha ficado uma bagunça.

Mas Lily se lembrava tanto que ela ficou sem dormir por dias. Lançava-me olhares preocupados quando almoçávamos em silêncio, juntos, na cozinha de nossa casa. Eu era bastante acostumado a pegá-la de surpresa para um beijo e um abraço, mas dessa vez ela quem precisou fazer isso todos os dias. Ela quem queria me fazer sorrir.

Aparentemente, eu não estava fazendo com a mesma frequência de antes.

Senti os braços dela ao redor do meu corpo enquanto a água do chuveiro jorrava pela minha nuca. Eu estava com os olhos cerrados, ainda sentindo a dor física daquela noite de julho ofuscada em minha visão, muito embora tivesse passado meses desde então. Era manhã do dia das bruxas quando Lily se aproximou atrás de mim e beijou minhas costas. Entrelacei seus dedos apertados em meu peito.

– Bom dia, lírio – eu tentei um breve sorriso, mesmo que nos últimos meses tivesse ficado mais difícil. No entanto, eu ainda tinha uma mulher todos os dias ao meu lado, e isso me acalmava, tanto quanto a água relaxando o meu corpo. E isso me faria sempre sorrir.

– Senti sua falta na cama – ela disse. – Por que não me acordou para tomarmos banhos juntos?

– Você estava dormindo tão tranquila... não queria te atrapalhar sonhando com gatinhos e nuvens fofas.

– É, eu estava sonhando com gatinhos e nuvens fofas – ela concordou, rindo. – Como é que sabia?

– Já te observei dormir durante um bom tempo, conheço todas as suas expressões quando está sonhando – confidenciei.

– Isso é assustador – ela brincou.

Viramos um de frente para o outro. Beijou-me lentamente nos lábios, afogando os dedos nos cabelos molhados da minha nuca. Às vezes, era preciso esperar para as coisas ficarem boas de novo. Era preciso tempo para que nos recuperássemos. Eu queria que tivesse uma maneira de agarrá-la para sentir aqueles lábios e aquela pele o tempo todo, a cada maldito segundo, mas isso era impossível. Então eu precisava beijar, tocá-la naquele momento como se eu precisasse disso mais do que ar... pra viver. Parece patético dizer isso, mas era a verdade. Eu precisava dela.

Saímos do chuveiro e voltamos pra cama, onde saboreei todos os cantos de seu corpo, aquele corpo que pertencia a mim e somente a mim, aquele corpo que ansiava pelo meu, leve, arfante, deslumbrante. Sentir aquele espaço úmido, quente, apertado, entre suas pernas esfregando em um movimento contínuo pelo meu tamanho. Os beijos que eu distribuía para dar prazer e amor a ela, suas unhas passeando por toda a textura do meu peito, abdômen, braços, costas. Mesmo que eu ainda sentisse algumas pontadas de dores, transar com Lily, ouvi-la gemer até a voz ficar rouca, era me libertar totalmente dos machucados.

Graciosa ao pender a cabeça um pouco para trás, os cabelos soltos em cascatas, para me dar espaço e beijar seu pescoço, enquanto cavalgava em meu colo, lenta e delicadamente. O rosto vermelho, a expressão em êxtase e os olhos lacrimejados.

Seu beijo estava salgado, por causa das lágrimas... Em meio ao movimento rápido de nossos corpos, ela agarrou-me pelo pescoço para sussurrar que me amava. Eu não queria me afastar em nenhum momento... nossas testas estavam coladas e nossas respirações entrelaçadas. Quando gozamos juntos, no mesmo instante, eu não tinha saído dela. Derramei até a última gota dentro dela e ela finalizou com um beijo profundo contra a minha boca.

Não conversamos nos próximos minutos. Ficamos deitados juntos na banheira, a cabeça dela descansando em meu peito enquanto eu roçava o sabonete pela extensão de seus ombros mais relaxados, mais suaves... Prendi o cabelo dela acima da nuca. Ela ficou passeando dois dedos pelo meu antebraço encostado a banheira. A água e o calor estavam tão gostosos que eu decidi que ficaríamos ali o dia inteiro, nem que Voldemort resolvesse destruir o mundo. Eu não sairia dali para nada.

– Nenhuma lembrança daquela noite ainda, James?

– Estou com medo de que ele jogou uma Maldição Impérius contra mim, Lily.

– Não foi isso – ela contou. – O impacto... o impacto do duelo foi intenso. Nossas duas varinhas duelaram ao mesmo tempo com a dele... Você desmaiou depois.

– Como eu não me lembro de nada disso...?

– Talvez sua memória apenas esteja bloqueada, por causa do susto. Não me lembro também dos detalhes... E às vezes eu penso que... eu penso que é melhor assim. Às vezes é melhor não lembrar.

Beijei seu pescoço e a abracei, a água circulando ao nosso redor.

– Eu faria qualquer coisa para que toda essa guerra terminasse. Qualquer coisa – ela disse com a voz baixa. Deu um suspiro e fechou os olhos. Estava cada vez mais difícil soltá-la.

Era impossível não voltar vivo de _dois _confrontos contra Lorde Voldemort e não ser reconhecido por todos. Esperamos voltar com as reuniões da Ordem da Fênix na mesma semana. Estava um clima de intenso abatimento, uma vez que agora as cadeiras estavam ficando vazias, não pelas mortes, mas pelos machucados que colocavam boa parte do pessoal no hospital St. Mungus.

– Nós estávamos um passo a frente de Voldemort – contou Dumbledore. – Mas ele continua a espalhar o terror pelo mundo. Tivemos ataques contra crianças... tivemos assassinatos contra famílias trouxas... O Ministério da Magia agora não consegue passar por cima da dominação dele. Precisamos contar com nós mesmos... James e Lily voltaram mais uma vez depois de tentarem impedir Voldemort de prosseguir com o plano de matar crianças trouxas de orfanatos...

Nesse momento senti as mãos apertarem meus ombros, inclusive a de Sirius, que estava muito calado ao meu lado desde quando ouviu a notícia de que seu irmão Regulus havia sido assassinado por Comensais da Morte, na tentativa de se redimir e fugir das obrigações de Voldemort.

Era impossível fugir da Guerra.

– Estamos cercados por grande terror e eu agradeço por estarem lutando ao meu lado com a mesma determinação que começamos no ano passado. Estávamos um passo a frente de Voldemort porque ele desconhecia nossa determinação; ele achava que não haveria pessoas que tivessem a audácia de se opor a ele, mesmo com o terror que ele vem distribuindo. Mas agora ele sabe... ele sabe que os aurores não estão apenas trabalhando... ele sabe que estamos buscando salvar o mundo das Trevas em que ele nos enfiou. Por isso... os próximos passos devem ser sigilosos... É provável que agora entremos em um período da guerra que resultará na vontade de Voldemort em eliminar cada um de nós. Eu apenas quero saber, _preciso saber_, se continuarão a lutar com a mesma força...

– Só pode estar caduco se acha que vamos colocar o rabo entre as pernas depois de tudo isso, Dumbledore – disse Sirius. Os outros apoiaram com murmúrios exaustos, mas dispostos. – Sem ofensas.

Dumbledore sorriu.

– Era o que eu precisava ouvir. Alice e Frank estão nos atualizando da Islândia, onde Lord Voldemort está atuando com mais freqüência por lá. Enquanto esperamos mais notícias deles, estamos dispensados por hoje. Aproveitem seus tempos com as famílias, os amigos... eu de fato aproveitarei o meu com uma deliciosa caneca de cerveja amanteigada que só Rosmerta sabe fazer. Quem quiser se juntar a mim está convidado. Não todos, para não darmos tanto na cara...

Rimos um pouquinho. Quando me levantei, estava afim de uma cerveja amanteigada também. Remus e Sirius tiveram disposição. Dorcas, Marlene e Emmeline chamaram Lily, mas ela se queixou de dor de cabeça e preferiu voltar para casa. Eu me dispus a acompanhá-la, mas ela sorriu fraquinho.

– Não vê que Sirius já está quase me estrangulando por eu tirá-lo de você quase todos os dias?

Sorri para ela, beijando seu rosto.

– Se precisar de alguma coisa, mensagem – avisei.

– Pode deixar.

Mas não ficamos tanto tempo. Era meio que proibido e insensato ficarmos até mais tarde fora. Além disse, a Capa da Invisibilidade estava em casa, então nem explorar era possível. Ficamos ouvindo as histórias de Olho-Tonto sobre alguns dos duelos mais intensos que teve desde a Ordem a Fênix.

Os próximos dias que se seguiram não tiveram muitas mensagens da Ordem para a gente – exceto o alívio de sabermos que Frank e Alice voltaram da Islândia com as boas notícias de que estavam vivos mesmo depois de enfrentarem Voldemort pela terceira vez – e pareceu a Lily que esse tipo de "folga" a deixou mais propícia para ficar o dia inteiro dormindo. Ela provavelmente dormiu naqueles últimos dias o tempo que ficou sem dormir nos últimos anos. Ficava brava se eu _pensasse_em acordá-la.

Uma vez a flagrei babando perto do fogão quando desci as escadas para tomarmos café da manhã juntos. Decidiu largar mão do seu momento trouxa, pois a espátula estava se movendo sozinha para preparar os ovos. Enquanto isso, ela tinha a mão apoiada na bochecha, os olhos fechados, sentada na mesa com um livro aberto em cima, os cabelos completamente despenteados, com a boca levemente aberta...

Ela era linda de todos os jeitos.

Até quando ela estava _irritada_.

No momento em que eu entrei em casa depois de mais uma pequena missão, sem muitos perigos, apenas uma exploração pelos arredores com Sirius, Lily estava me esperando sentada com a gata em seu colo no sofá.

– Onde você estava?

– Com o Sirius.

– Hum.

– Algum problema? Eu juro que não chamei nenhuma mulher para sair – brinquei. Ela não riu.

– Quero te mostrar uma coisa – ela disse séria. Levantou-se do sofá e, sem me dar um abraço feliz por me ver, Lily se aproximou do balcão da cozinha e me mostrou o saleiro.

– O que... Uau. Um saleiro.

– Eu sempre deixo o saleiro _no balcão. _Eu não encontrei o saleiro em nenhum _lugar _e eu estava louca para comer. Fiquei _duas horas _procurando... Você tirou o saleiro, não foi? Colocou ele _embaixo_do balcão, na gaveta. Eu falei que não é pra você mudar essas coisas de lugar.

– Eu fui... eu fiz um pouquinho de pipoca para assistir ao filme da televisão. Precisei pegar o sal... eu não reparo onde você o deixa, então coloquei em qualquer lugar-

– Em _qualquer lugar_? Essa gaveta é de _talheres_, James, _talheres_.

– Onde você queria que eu o colocasse? – perguntei curioso.

– Em _cima _do balcão! – ela exclamou como se fosse óbvio. – Se você pegou o saleiro em cima do balcão a coisa _sensata _a se fazer é devolvê-lo onde o achou.

– Bom, até o filme acabar eu já não lembrava.

– Pare de tentar se defender.

– Lily, o que-

– E não é a primeira vez que você some com as minhas coisas.

– Mas é só um saleiro...

– Não é _só _um saleiro! O saleiro é só o _pouco _do que você fez...

– Você está estressada, amor – eu disse. – Eu compreendo, mas não precisa brigar comig-

– _Eu_ não estou estressada, _você_ me deixa estressada. E você comeu a pipoca _na sala. _Deixou tudo jogado no chão! E se a Gata comesse? E se ela morresse engasgada por sua causa? Olha, não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você, eu estou exausta...

– Você ficou o dia inteiro em casa – estranhei.

Arrependi-me de ter retrucado isso. Lily piscou e me olhou furiosamente.

– O que você disse?

– Nada.

– Você acha que eu fico _a toa _aqui em casa, James Charlus? Eu faço a comida, eu _limpo _a casa... Você acha que ficar _aqui _sozinha e não explorar o mundo com o seu melhor amigo é ficar _a toa_em casa? Me desculpe, então, me _desculpe_.

– Eu não disse isso, querida.

– Então eu estou ficando louca, é isso? Estou escutando coisas?

– Não, meu amor, eu não quis dizer isso, de jeito algum...

– Então _realmente _disse que eu não faço nada da vida.

– Eu só estranhei! Você sempre foi tão _lindamente _disposta para tudo, só achei estranho que está ficando exausta...

– Eu não posso ficar exausta agora? Eu não posso me cansar de ficar correndo atrás daqueles idiotas!? Eu não posso ter um dia de sossego com a minha vida, com a minha gata? Eu não posso me cansar de lutar nessa _merda _de guerra, sem ter um sossego, sem ter o medo de sair de casa, sem ter o medo de ver você saindo daquela porta – nesse momento Lily estava com a voz falhando – e com a possibilidade de você nunca voltar? De você... James, eu não quero ficar assim pra sempre, eu quero viver tranquila quando sairmos na rua, eu quero ter um encontro com você sem ter que ficar com a mão encostada na varinha pois a qualquer instante podemos ser atacados... eu estou _cansada _de lutar, cansada de viver correndo perigo...

Não estávamos falando do saleiro?

Ficou com a cabeça encostada no meu peito nesse momento, chorando. Minha camiseta até ficou molhada porque ela teve que enxugar suas lágrimas nela.

Se eu achei que iríamos ter um sexo de reconciliação, fiquei enganado. Quando fomos pra cama, Lily trouxe todo o lençol para o lado dela, virou-se para o lado oposto ao meu e despencou em dois tempos de sono. Acordei na manhã seguinte com um empurrão no ombro, e não beijinhos. Sem muitas palavras, jogou minha camisa no meu rosto enquanto andava pelo quarto de calcinha e sutiã:

– Mensagem da Ordem. Vamos.

Parecia que seu desabafo da noite anterior havia sido esquecido. Estava totalmente disposta a fazer Comensais da Morte pagarem pelo que eles estavam fazendo.

– Lily! – gritou Sirius antes de protegê-la de um feitiço que Malfoy ia acertar contra ela. Nem mesmo eu, nem ela tínhamos visto aquilo chegar. Lily _quase _foi estuporada. Ela nunca tinha sido antes. Quase teria ocorrido se Sirius não a tivesse protegido.

No meio da batalha, eu precisei aumentar a proteção com a ajuda de Sirius e Remus no local, para afastar Lily dos feitiços. Ela estava distraída, dispersa...

Ela estava ofegando, suando e tirou o cabelo do rosto, arquejando. Respirando profundamente, apoiou as mãos no joelho quando nos afastamos da batalha por um tempo.

– Alguém te acertou? – perguntei preocupado.

– Não – ela disse baixinho olhando para o chão. – Eu to bem, eu to bem. É só...

Tive que empurrá-la para o lado quando um Comensal tentou nos atingir. Foi estuporado rapidamente. Olhei ao redor.

– Vamos aguentar mais um pouco, ok? Precisamos ajudar Sirius... Mas precisamos aguentar, ok?

– Aguentar, eu consigo aguentar.

O Ministério da Magia havia sido tomado. Embora houvesse resistência, muitos funcionários e trabalhadores se voltavam para o poder de Voldemort porque parecia impossível contê-lo.

Mas não importava para mim. Não importava, nós estávamos lá para deixar as coisas difíceis para Voldemort. Para que ele suasse um pouco, ficasse preocupado, não ficasse rindo e achando que nós éramos fracos. Esse era o significado de lutar até o fim. E, sinceramente, quando Voldemort apareceu para acabar com a gente de novo, achei que ele conseguiria.

– Lily, cadê o Remus? – gritei em meio à agitação dos jatos de luzes que quebravam os pilares do saguão do Ministério. Duelos para todos os lados, membros da Ordem e Comensais da Morte. Tínhamos tentado interromper a sessão de tortura e de beijos dos dementadores que o Ministério estava constantemente fazendo contra os nascidos-trouxas. Diziam que eles roubavam a magia e que era preciso puni-los. Azkaban agora era infestada de pessoas inocentes, e a Ordem da Fênix não ia deixar barato.

Lily não ouviu minha pergunta; estava ocupada estuporando Rosier. Pegou a minha mão e, juntos, corremos pelos corredores e as escadas enquanto explosões em todos os lugares aconteciam. _Remus _não estava em nenhum lugar... Mas eu não podia ter isso na cabeça, ou me distrairia. Lily gritou _protego _e um enorme véu se formou a nossa frente nos protegendo de três Comensais que vinham em nossa direção soltando feitiços. Era tão intenso que não prestávamos atenção em quem era. A batalha estava tão desajustada que estuporávamos qualquer coisa que víamos pelo caminho. Isso era errado, imprudente, mas era o que devíamos fazer. Por sorte, não estuporei ninguém que eu gostava.

– Potters! – a voz de Olho-Tonto chegou até nossos ouvidos. – Quinto andar, _agora_! Reféns e dementadores! Tire-os de lá!

Gritava aquelas ordens se defendendo de Mulciber. Perdendo a paciência, Moody estuporou o Comensal e ainda arrastou o corpo dele com um feitiço de levitação para o teto, prendendo-o em uma enorme estátua de Voldemort.

Não tínhamos tempo a perder. Lily e eu corremos juntos, sempre nossas mãos agarradas para nunca ter o perigo de nos separarmos durante as batalhas... Os elevadores estavam despencados, tivemos que subir inúmeras escadas. Nesse local do Ministério a batalha estava tranquila, não havia Comensais... Eles estavam tentando impedir a entrada dos membros da Ordem da Fênix no saguão, então conseguimos o feito de ultrapassarmos a barreira que levava a Voldemort...

Eu sabia que o veria no momento em que ultrapassássemos o corredor e subíssemos as escadas para o próximo departamento. Ele estava mantendo os funcionários do Ministério como reféns... parecia até que queria nos atrair para ele...

– Espera – cochichou Lily quando avancei contra a porta.

Estava silencioso demais. Achei que Lily ia me dar um beijo, para termos certeza de que, se morrêssemos logo ali, ela teria me dado um último... Mas ela era confiante o suficiente para apenas montar um plano:

– É melhor usarmos a Capa de Invisibilidade. Não podemos ser vistos por Voldemort.

Então nós fizemos. Entramos no local onde Voldemort estava prendendo no mínimo doze funcionários importantíssimos do Ministério, porém eu sabia que eram nascidos-trouxas. Tinha dementadores o suficiente para beijar cada um deles. Voldemort assistia a tudo... e não deu tempo de continuar vendo aquilo sem fazermos nada.

Fizemos uma surpresinha a ele. Nos revelamos embaixo da capa quando ele não estava olhando. Dois feixes de luz prateada saíram da ponta de cada uma de nossas varinhas. Enquanto a corça e o cervo espantavam os dementadores... Voldemort finalmente se deu conta de nossa presença.

– O que vocês não fazem por Dumbledore, não é? – ele tinha a varinha em mão e apontou para nós.

Pulamos atrás de pilares porque os jatos dos feitiços dele não dariam tempo de serem defendidos. Cascatas de pedras e cimentos explodiram para todos os lados. Não vi Lily depois disso. Mas também não me preocupei, ela estava com a Capa da Invisibilidade e eu sabia, conhecendo ela, que tentaria proteger os doze funcionários...

Então minha tarefa foi distrair Voldemort.

Não fiquei muito tempo agachado me escondendo atrás do pilar estraçalhado, mesmo assim. Dei um longo suspiro e me levantei. Até parece que eu ia dar o gostinho de parecer amedrontado para Voldemort.

Nós estávamos distantes um do outro... mais ou menos oito metros. Ele não me jogou nenhum feitiço quando nos encaramos. No entanto, no momento em que ergueu a varinha e começou a sibilar a Maldição Imperdoável, eu fiz uma coisa totalmente estranha...

Eu fiz uma breve mesura.

Uma irônica e breve mesura.

A mesura que se faz para dar início a um duelo. Uma tradição antiga, uma tradição que eu sabia que Voldemort entenderia.

– Ora, ora, ora – ele disse. – Se é assim... eu não serei desrespeitoso.

E retribuiu a mesura.

Devo ter despertado o interesse dele em duelar comigo, e não me matar. Qual a graça de me matar assim tão diretamente? Talvez ele gostasse de um pouco de desafio. Ou de se mostrar.

Foi um duelo não-verbal, então eu não podia saber que tipo de feitiço ele estava tentando me acertar. Para o efeito do entretenimento, todas as minhas defesas deram certo. Quando o ataquei, não acertei nenhuma vez também.

Estava silencioso, por incrível que pareça.

Mas ele não honrou o duelo por muito tempo. Deve ter ficado irritado que ele não conseguia me acertar com uma Maldição Imperdoável. O que ele fez a seguir... foi apenas apelação. Um pouco de covardia até. Eu teria debochado dele se ele não tivesse sibilado "Avada Kedavra". Mas não foi para mim. Foi para um dos funcionários que Lily estava tentando levar para fora... Lily se revelou na capa e tentou protegê-lo da maldição, mas foi impossível. O funcionário caiu morto no chão, sem vida, perto de Lily.

Seria a vez dela se um feitiço não tivesse estuporado Voldemort. Não viera da minha varinha, viera da varinha de uma das funcionárias. Era uma mulher alta. Mesmo sem ter tido efeito contra Voldemort, isso o deixou desnorteado. A mulher tinha se levantado com forças e erguido o queixo. Estava a frente de Lily, apontando sua varinha a Lord Voldemort. Trêmula.

Ela ia morrer naquele instante, com certeza, mas fiquei bastante admirado. Admirado que, afinal de contas, alguém pelo menos tentou se defender... Para a minha surpresa, mais dois funcionários também se levantaram. Parecia até um conto de fadas... eu nem acreditei.

– Que bonitinho – disse Voldemort e, então, não quis saber. Lily conseguiu empurrar a mulher que a tinha salvado, mas os outros dois que haviam se levantado morreram naquele instante.

Nesse momento, eu não quis mais brincar.

Descobri que eu precisava ser rápido jogando meus feitiços contra Voldemort, assim nunca dando tempo a ele para erguer a varinha para uma Maldição Imperdoável. Lily conseguiu se enfiar na capa com a mulher, tirando-a para fora do quinto andar. Logo depois, Lily voltou para me ajudar. Nós dois duelamos contra ele. _Nunca vamos dar tempo para Voldemort proferir a Maldição Imperdoável._Era esse o segredo, o segredo de sobreviver.

Nós íamos lutar até as últimas forças... e tentaríamos esgotar a dele.

O momento que parecia que estávamos perdidos, em um último ato desesperado, Lily ergueu a varinha para o teto.

Uma luz ofuscou todo o andar do Ministério. Não fora uma luzinha qualquer, ou um flash, foi um clarão prateado capaz de cegar o olho humano. Senti o chão tremer em meus pés. Aos poucos, _tudo_tremulou ao nosso redor. E então...

O teto despencou sobre nossas cabeças.

– _Salvio Hexa_! – proferiu Lily. Um enorme escudo de proteção pairou sobre os corpos dos funcionários dementados para que eles não fossem atingidos pelos pedaços enormes que caíam do teto, mas ela se esqueceu de jogá-lo em si mesma, ou apenas foi altruísta demais. Com um simples feitiço de levitação que fez meu nariz _sangrar_ de tanta concentração e força, apontei minha varinha na direção dos tijolos que cairiam sobre ela. No entanto, não foi o suficiente.

Era como se Voldemort não existisse mais e eu apenas precisasse proteger Lily do próprio estrago que ela havia feito.

Mas deu certo... deu certo... Voldemort não estava mais a vista. A poeira, o cimento, as pedras, tudo estava ao nosso redor, separando-nos dele. Ela deve ter se inspirado no que Frank tinha feito na primeira vez que o enfrentou também... fiquei agradecido que o fogo não tivesse sido necessário.

Eu estava distante dela, tive que me proteger do teto ainda caindo aos pedaços contra nossas cabeças. Eu tinha reflexo o suficiente para isso... Mas não encontrei Lily nos destroços... meu coração se desesperou... Comecei a empurrar tudo o que tinha no meu caminho, tossindo e ofegando.

– Lily?! – eu gritei chamando por ela. – Lily! Lily! Por favor, ajudem-me a encontrá-la – eu pedi aos funcionários e eles assim o fizeram...

_Por favor, Lily, por favor..._

– Aqui! – gritou alguém e eu corri depressa para ajudá-lo a tirar as pedras que estavam afogando Lily, desmaiada. Acho que cheguei a ficar tão desesperado por ter visto parte do seu cabelo vermelho fogo que eu larguei minha varinha e tentei tirar os restos caídos contra o pé dela com minhas próprias mãos. Elas até sangraram.

– Ela está bem? – perguntou alguém.

Carreguei ela em meus braços. Mandei um patrono para qualquer um da Ordem e desaparatei para o Hospital St. Mungus. Lily estava sangrando e desacordada.

Não consegui aparatar _dentro _do hospital, mas fora, o que me deixou completamente desesperado. Mais do que eu já estava. Conhecia apenas pouco do lugar, embora minha mãe tivesse passado grande parte de sua vida trabalhando nele. Mas talvez nossa situação estivesse tão visivelmente desesperadora, tentando encontrar alguém que pudesse ajudá-la, que imediatamente fui atendido por duas medibruxas... tive que depositar o corpo de Lily em uma cama que eles rapidamente levaram para a sala. Eles tentavam de todos os jeitos reanimá-la enquanto isso...

Foi a pior sensação que tive na vida. A espera mais longa da minha vida, para ter a certeza de que Lily voltaria a ficar bem... de que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido com ela...

– Precisamos que se afaste, James – disse a medibruxa. Ela me conhecia por causa da minha mãe e foi muito atenciosa comigo, embora eu estivesse tentando empurrar sua mão de mim. – Ela vai ficar bem, conseguiremos dar um jeito... fique esperando na sala de espera, por favor?

– Temos que levá-la imediatamente – disse a outra medibruxa que estava verificando algo na barriga de Lily.

– Ela vai ficar bem...?

A primeira medibruxa não respondeu. Ambas ficaram tensas, embora não estivessem querendo transmitir aquela sensação para mim. Ela não ia ficar bem? Ela não ia ficar bem?

– James! – ouvi vozes. Sangrando e mancando, Sirius, Remus... bom, metade do pessoal da Ordem da Fênix estava se aproximando de mim. As medibruxas se afastaram com Lily... foi terrível demais vê-los depressa levando Lily desacordada na cama.

Eu precisei me sentar.

Estava tudo muito confuso. Tudo impossível de colocar em ordem.

Não escutei as discussões dos meus amigos sobre as últimas notícias da batalha no Ministério. Sirius ficou em pé o tempo todo, andando de um lado para o outro, exigindo de qualquer medibruxo que estivesse a frente dele para que desse alguma notícia de Lily.

Mas não adiantou. Não tivemos notícias da Lily pelas próximas duas horas... quando finalmente a mesma medibruxa veio me chamar e também tinha um ar mais calmo.

– Só o marido por enquanto – ela disse ao alvoroço de Marlene, Remus e Sirius. – Lily está se recuperando, depois todos vocês podem visitá-la.

– Eu sou o padrinho deles – disse Sirius depressa se levantando. – É minha obrigação acompanhá-lo nesse momento.

Não era exatamente verdade, mas pareceu impossível deixar Sirius na sala de espera. Eu fui com o meu melhor amigo rever Lily. Entramos juntos na sala onde ela estava deitada. Tinha os olhos fechados para a claridade da janela. Estava inteirinha machucada, precisando de três poções ao mesmo tempo, que estavam depositadas na mesa ao lado da cama.

Sirius ficou um pouquinho longe, apenas assistindo. Eu tive que me aproximar dela, segurar sua mão. Isso a despertou e a fez abrir os olhos, fraquinho, lentamente.

Eu sorri para ela e acho que Lily tentou sorrir também, mas não foi com a boca. Foi com os olhos.

– Oi – eu disse. – Saímos vivos de novo.

Ela tentou rir, mas isso era muito dolorido para ela, então fez uma careta. Eu afaguei seus cabelos despenteados e acariciei seu rosto. Ela não conseguia falar, lágrimas saíam de seus olhos com tanta força que mesmo enxugá-los não estava adiantando.

E então ela disse bem fraca, bem baixinho:

– Desculpa ter brigado com você por causa do saleiro...

– Lily...

– É sério. Imagina se a gente não escapasse dessa vez? Nossa última briga foi por causa de um saleiro _estúpido_... eu nem me importo com aquele saleiro... eu não sei o que me deu...

– A culpa foi minha por ter colocado o saleiro na gaveta de talheres, em primeiro lugar. – Suspirei e observei seu corpo imóvel por baixo do lençol. A medibruxa entrou novamente para verificar mais algumas coisas em Lily. Ela permitiu que eu ainda continuasse segurando a mão dela nesse momento.

– Essa – disse a medibruxa entregando-lhe um frasco de poção com o líquido rosa – é a mais importante que deverá tomar nos próximos meses...

E então sorriu brilhantemente para Lily que, por alguma razão, tampou a boca para abafar o choro descompassado. Eu não soube decifrar o tipo de choro. O sorriso da medibruxa indicava que tudo ficaria bem, por que Lily estava chorando?

– Eu vou deixá-los a sós – disse a medibruxa, ainda sorrindo.

Quando ela saiu, Lily tentou recuperar a compostura. Enxugou os olhos com as costas das mãos machucadas. Ela estava tremendo.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – eu disse sorrindo também.

– Eu sei, eu sei – fungou. – Sirius – ela chamou. – Estão todos bem?

– Bem preocupados com você – ele disse. – Mas acho que agora eu posso tranquilizá-los... Eu vou... eu vou lá... avisar que vai ficar tudo bem. É capaz da Lene sair quebrando o hospital.

Lily riu, mas as lágrimas não paravam de cair.

Fiquei observando ela quando Sirius saiu. Eu estava com a sensação de que eu queria alcançar o fim do mundo por ela, mas não conseguia chegar lá mesmo com a mais veloz vassoura de corrida. Eu tentava e tentava, mas não parecia possível alcançar meus objetivos.

_Quero fazer o mundo melhor para ela... Quero fazê-la parar de chorar... quero acabar com essa guerra._

Ela apertou as mãos nos olhos com força e tomou fôlego para dizer:

– Achei que algo terrível tinha acontecido. Eu fiz aquilo para tirar Voldemort do caminho das pessoas... Não me importei com o que fosse acontecer comigo... Mas isso foi um erro porque eu... eu não estou... não é _só _a minha vida agora que vai importar... Eu... eu coloquei a vida dele em risco também...

Ela levantou os olhos para mim. Nunca vi tanto medo estancado nos olhos verdes dela. Um medo incomparável ao que sentíamos quando estávamos duelando... um medo incomparável a guerra acontecendo lá fora.

– A vida... a vida de quem, Lily? – eu sabia de quem.

– Do bebê.

– Não vi... não vi nenhum bebê por lá – eu disse pateticamente.

– É porque ele ainda está na minha barriga, James.

Parecia que tinha um hipogrifo bicando o meu coração.

Naquele momento, todas as dores sumiram.

Fiquei bem assustado. Mas não tinha nada a ver com Voldemort.

Até me esqueci quem ele era.

Esqueci do mundo.

Só olhei para Lily. Só importou a Lily.

Ela conseguiu erguer o braço para roçar as costas da mão delicada no meu rosto e, assim, docemente, me contar que estava grávida.

Quis falar alguma coisa, ter uma reação digna e corajosa, mas precisei apenas beijá-la. Nenhuma outra reação seria boa o suficiente. Dizer alguma coisa nunca seria o suficiente. Eu apoiei meus lábios nos dela, e os anos anteriores pareceram pertencer a vida de uma pessoa completamente diferente.

Porque, nos próximos, eu ia ser pai.


	27. Chapter 27

Tive uns daqueles sonhos em que eu saí vivo depois de duelar com Voldemort e Lily destruiu o teto do quinto andar do Ministério da Magia para escaparmos. Depois, no hospital St. Mungus, ela me contou que estava grávida.

Não era um sonho, mas parecia. Parecia que tudo tinha virado do avesso. Em um dia que achei que ia perder Lily, descobri que ganharia mais um para amar... se eu já não estivesse amando.

Ela ainda precisou ficar alguns dias nos cuidados da medibruxa para sarar dos machucados e dos ossos que havia quebrado. Disseram que foi meio que um milagre nada ter ocorrido... ele ainda estava lá, na barriga de Lily, apenas com algumas semanas. Quatro, ouvi a medibruxa confirmar a Lily. Meu filho naquele momento era menor do que um feijãozinho de todos os sabores.

Nossos dedos estavam entrelaçados sobre seu abdômen. Não passei um dia longe dela no hospital e acabava dormindo ao seu lado na cama, embora não tivesse lá muito espaço para nós dois. Mas eu conseguia me enfiar embaixo do lençol, encostar meu peito as suas costas e meu rosto no seu ombro para dormirmos. Desde o dia em que nos casamos, nunca deixamos de dormir juntos.

E dessa vez não parecia que estávamos sozinhos... parecia, de alguma forma, que não era somente nós dois.

– Preparada para voltar? – cochichei quando percebi que ela estava acordada porque seus dedos acariciavam as costas da minha mão, que não abandonavam seu abdômen. Eu acho que eu queria ter uma prova concreta de que era verdade, queria sentir a verdade de que eu seria pai, ela seria mãe e nós teríamos um filho.

– Sempre – ela sorriu. Beijei seu rosto, agora intacto devido as poções que fizeram com que ela sarasse e se tornasse saudável novamente. Eu estava tão aliviado, que já nem me lembrava da confusão no Ministério. Não saía da minha cabeça que ela estava grávida. Não saía _um segundo _da minha cabeça.

Após atualizarmos nossos amigos que estávamos bem, voltamos para casa. Lily decidiu, e eu concordei com ela, que esperaríamos mais um pouco para darmos a eles a notícia. Concordei com ela, mas contei a Sirius no mesmo dia, através do espelho que ainda tínhamos para nos comunicar.

– Grávida, tipo _grávida_?

– Que outro tipo seria?

Ele estava sorrindo na imagem do espelho.

– Então Prongs vai ter um filhotinho.

– Lily agradeceria se você não contasse para o pessoal ainda-

– Oi James! – exclamou Marlene. E foi então que eu percebi que Sirius não estava sozinho na cama dele, quando Lene apareceu na imagem do espelho ao seu lado. – Parabéns aos dois!

– Vocês não tinham parado com isso? – perguntei com um riso aflito.

– Sim, mas achamos que depois da batalha no Ministério nós precisávamos...

– Relaxar um pouco – completou Sirius. – Mas prometemos que é a última vez.

– A última – concordou Marlene.

– É o Sirius pelado embaixo do lençol? – a voz de Lily me fez pular de susto. Ela chegou devagar atrás de mim no encosto do sofá para espiar o espelho por cima do meu ombro. – Eu prometo não achar isso estranho, amor.

Sirius virou o espelho para mostrar Marlene ao lado dele. As duas deram tchauzinho.

– E eu prometo não ficar chateada que você não ia me contar que está grávida agora, Lily – disse Marlene, embora estivesse sorrindo.

– Queríamos que passasse mais um tempo até contarmos... Mas é claro que não há segredos na relação do Sirius com James.

– Em defesa ao Prongs – disse Sirius – ele é obrigado a me contar tudo desde que sou o padrinho de vocês.

– Fico feliz que esteja se empenhando nas obrigações de ser nosso padrinho, Pads – disse Lily.

– Sem problemas, Lily. Alguma coisa que posso fazer por vocês?

– Claro. Pedir a Voldemort para dar um tempo – respondeu Lily. – E meio que deixar todo mundo em paz.

– Posso tentar – disse Sirius lealmente. – Não prometo que sairei umas três vezes vivo como vocês. Mas, claro, posso tentar.

– Obrigada! E _agora _é o tempo do Prongs ficar com a mulher dele, ok? – Lily se debruçou para tirar o espelho da minha mão, interrompendo os protestos de Sirius. Rindo, eu a puxei para o meu colo e ela me apertou em um beijo que envolveu nossas línguas e as mãos dela arrancando minha camiseta em um movimento rápido.

Tirei um pedaço de seu cabelo do rosto quando nos encaramos. Ela sorriu fraquinho para mim, sentada em meu colo. Seus dedos apoiados no meu peito subiram até o meu rosto e ela acariciou meus lábios. Não me contive e mordisquei a ponta do seu polegar suavemente.

Devagar desabotoei sua blusa. Quando cheguei ao último botão... não consegui deixar de sorrir quando olhei para sua barriga. Eu não sei, era um sentimento contraditório de susto e felicidade... um medo que eu nunca senti antes. Um medo que me deixava corajoso.

Comecei a pensar nas possibilidades, comecei a pensar em tudo, em como eu poderia ser pai e que essa ideia nunca tinha sido absurda para mim, na verdade. As vezes eu me pegava pensando em como deixaria meu legado e que a primeira coisa que eu ensinaria para o bebê era a voar numa vassoura de corrida, ensinar a ele tudo o que eu aprendi com meu pai ou até o que eu aprendi por mim mesmo...

– Como você está se sentindo? – Lily perguntou para mim. – Em uma palavra. Seja sincero.

– Em uma palavra? – pensei e disse: – Completo. E você?

Lily não tinha uma palavra que definisse o que ela estava sentindo, mesmo que buscasse em todos os dicionários de todas as bibliotecas dos mundos. Ao longo da semana eu reparei que ela sentia tudo ao mesmo tempo em um curto período do dia.

De manhã era o mais intenso. Eu geralmente era o primeiro a acordar, acostumado a ficar observando-a dormir, mas o estômago de Lily não colaborava, o que a fazia se levantar abruptamente para ir ao banheiro. Não gostou que na primeira vez que vomitou eu tinha tentado ajudá-la, preferindo que eu não a visse daquele jeito. E eu disse "Lily, isso é ridículo, deixe-me ajudá-la". E foi o meu primeiro erro.

– _Rídiculo? _Você acha que o fato de eu estar grávida é ridículo, James Charlus?

Edgar Bones, responsável e pai de uma família de nove filhos (teve trigêmeos no fim de novembro), disse que os nuances de humor das mulheres eram normais.

– Você precisa ver o jeito que a minha mulher ficou quando eu troquei a nossa cama por um carro trouxa. – Mas acrescentou para si mesmo depois de franzir a testa. – Se bem que ela não estava grávida. E eu acho que já contei essa história pra você.

Dorcas ficou admirada, eufórica, por Lily. Em menos de dois meses, já queria dar nome ao bebê.

Moody deu tapinhas em meus ombros e me ofereceu gim.

– Vai precisar aproveitar enquanto ainda tem tempo pra dormir, rapaz.

Hagrid nos deu um presente, algo que ele disse para nos dar sorte. Parecia uma planta. Estava seca, era enrugada e a coisa mais feia que eu já vi na vida, mas Lily se emocionou pelo gesto e pendurou a plantinha na porta de entrada da nossa casa.

– Você fez isso? – ele não acreditou quando Lily contou onde havia deixado seu presente. E deu um abraço nela, bem forte, que quase esmagou suas costelas. – Desculpe, desculpe...

E se afastou enxugando as lágrimas, todo feliz e emocionado que alguém finalmente tivesse guardado um presente seu.

Emmeline abraçou Lily, mas não foi tão calorosa. Nós sabíamos a visão dela sobre ter filhos naquela época. Era insensato.

Vendo a expressão de Lily depois que Emmeline a abraçou, Alice achou melhor dizer:

– Ter um filho é a melhor forma de buscar alguma energia pra lutar nesses tempos. E já que a Lily contou pra vocês, acho melhor contar. Eu também estou grávida. Pronto, falei.

Hagrid imediatamente foi comprar outra plantinha.

– Vocês combinam isso? – perguntou Marlene com a testa franzida, mas com a felicidade duplicada.

Lily e Alice se abraçaram. Se juntar duas mulheres grávidas em um mesmo aposento, você precisava se preparar para as lágrimas. Apertei a mão de Frank que estava parecendo petrificado ainda, e eu o entendia. Ele parecia nervoso, mas ao mesmo tempo sorridente, e precisava enxugar as mãos suadas nas vestes antes de receber os apertos de mãos. As pessoas ficavam felizes com a notícia, nos cumprimentava e se sentiam tentados a contarem histórias sobre seus próprios filhos e esposas... mas era difícil acreditar. Parecia um sonho. E você ficava assustado, preocupado e, cada dia que passava, a sensação que mais tomava conta era de ansiedade.

– Por que sua barriga não fica grande logo?

– James, não é um balão em que você o enche com um assopro – explicou Lily distraída, deitada na cama enquanto lia um livro. Eu estava debruçado na altura de sua barriga para poder acariciar aquela pele cheia de sardinhas minúsculas no abdômen dela. Levei minha boca no seu umbigo e Lily soltou uma risada alta quando eu fingi começar a assoprar a barriga dela como uma bexiga. Era inexplicável quando eu a fazia rir desse jeito.

Sua barriga continuou do mesmo tamanho, obviamente.

– Precisava tentar – expliquei diante dos risos dela.

– É, você não descansaria se não tentasse.

Sorri e comecei a distribuir beijinhos em sua barriga, subindo até seu peito, chegando ao pescoço e finalmente, _finalmente_, naqueles lábios que eu amava.

Quando acho ser impossível amá-la mais do que eu já a amava, alguns dias depois eu a pegara se olhando no espelho da porta do armário, verificando a pequena, porém significativa saliência do abdômen. Foi naquele momento, em um domingo qualquer, que o impacto de que ela estava mesmo grávida caiu sobre minha cabeça.

Ela me viu admirando-a e, um pouco alegre, começou a perguntar:

– Reparou que meus peitos cresc-

Eu avancei para dar um beijo na boca dela, interrompendo sua pergunta. Ela não estranhou o gesto, de fato recebeu meu beijo com entusiasmo também.

– Vai ter um filho meu – eu murmurei quando nos soltamos. – Vai ser mamãe. Como está se sentindo? Em uma palavra?

– Banheiro.

_Banheiro? _Percebi que ela arquejou um pouco. Por sorte, tinha o banheiro dentro do quarto e ela correu imediatamente para ele.

Eu a segui depressa. Quando entrei, vi que estava debruçada ao vaso sanitário com a expressão nauseada, e ela apertava o estômago. Um pouco ansioso por não saber o que fazer, mas tendo a plena consciência de que eu tinha que ajudá-la, afaguei seu cabelo e a ajudei se limpar. Dessa vez ela não me empurrou ou disse que não me queria vendo-a daquele jeito. Seus enjôos tornaram-se tão constantes que ela eventualmente precisou que eu estivesse ao seu lado. Apertou os cabelos para trás, para tirá-los do rosto.

– Isso... isso é normal? – eu perguntei. Eu não sabia nada sobre gravidez; no máximo, só tinha visto mulheres grávidas. Mas não tinha a mínima noção.

– Acho que sim...

– Você conseguiu falar com sua mãe?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

– Não respondeu minha carta ainda... James, quero visitá-la.

– Vamos. Vamos. Depois do almoço eu compro o pó de flu e-

– _Agora _– ela disse. – Eu quero vê-la agora.

– Mas eu preciso comprar o pó de flu ainda, amor, então se você puder esperar só um pouquinho...

Ela saiu do banheiro em disparada e começou a vasculhar todas as gavetas da casa. Irritada por não ter encontrado nada, virou-se contra mim:

– Nós tínhamos um estoque inteiro de pó de flu, como é que sumiu de repente?!

– Eu emprestei um pouco para o Peter e o Remus, querida, eles estavam precisando.

– Você _emprestou_? Eles te devolveram?

– Eu vou comprar todos do Beco Diagonal _agora_ – falei imediatamente.

– Não vai adiantar nada. Vamos aparatar mesmo.

– Você fica enjoada toda vez que aparatamos... E o pó de flu é mais seguro-

– Então por que você emprestou a eles o nosso estoque?

– Tarefa da Ordem – eu disse depressa.

– Sim, a Ordem é mais importante – ela bufou. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro e, finalmente, sentou-se no sofá como se não soubesse o que fazer. – Se aconteceu alguma coisa com a mamãe, a Petunia me falaria, não falaria? Ela... ela entraria em contato comigo, não entraria? Ela não me ocultaria uma coisa dessas...

– Você acha que algo aconteceu a sua mãe e sua irmã não te contou?

Lily começou a chorar. Muito.

– E-eu não sei! Minha irmã me _odeia_, James. Ela me odeia! Eu falei para ela que não é minha culpa, que eu não escolhi ser uma bruxa, mas eu amo isso, eu amo que eu sou bruxa... mas _nããão!_Ela me acha uma anormal, detestável, ela me excluiu de tudo! Não quero que as coisas fiquem assim entre a gente a nossa vida toda... Mas eu não sei o que fazer! Contei a ela que e-estou grávida por uma carta e sabe a única c-coisa que ela me enviou?

Estupefato com o desespero dela, sentei ao seu lado e neguei com a cabeça. Lily tirou do bolso um pequeno bilhete. Pareceu um papel rasgado as pressas sem muita preocupação. Estava escrito o seguinte:

_Parabéns._

_Eu também estou. Três meses._

_Petúnia._

– Ela também está! – guinchou. – E não ia me contar isso se eu não tivesse enviado a carta!

Chorou por um tempão. Eu fiquei acariciando seu cabelo até que Lily finalmente deixou de chorar e ficou estressada, nervosa, zangada. Levantou-se do sofá e rasgou o bilhete de Petunia em pedacinhos, começou a xingar a irmã e dizer que "se ela não se importa comigo, também não vou me importar com ela".

Não mais do que vinte minutos depois, eu a vi tentando colar os pedacinhos do bilhete com feitiço na mesa da sala.

Tentei fazer o almoço naquele dia. Ela estava exausta, cansada e com sono. Insistiu que faria, mas eu fui mais teimoso e, por fim, Lily ficou cochilando na sala. Pensei nas vezes que eu a observava fazendo o almoço e pensei: "bom, isso não deve ser mais difícil do que fazer poção."

Infelizmente era. A bagunça que se formou na cozinha pareceu ter vindo do espaço. Fui ligar o fogão com _Incendio_, acabei fazendo o fogão se incendiar inteiro. E a gata ainda ficava tentando chegar perto da comida, o que me fazia tentar arrastá-la para fora da cozinha vezes suficiente para que eu perdesse a minha paciência.

Quando Lily apareceu na porta, o fogão estava queimado, os pratos estavam espatifados no chão e a gata estava flutuando pelo teto da cozinha como se tivesse asas. Minha varinha estava apontada para ela enquanto meu braço esquerdo movia a espátula.

– Prometo que eu limpo – falei depressa. – _Prometo_.

Como o humor da Lily estava bastante instável naqueles últimos meses, fiquei temeroso que ela começasse a berrar. Até senti as gotas de suor caindo pelas minhas têmporas por causa do meu esforço de fazer o almoço naquele dia, e também a preocupação de que ela brigasse comigo pra valer.

Mas, para a minha surpresa, Lily se aproximou de mim suavemente, mais calma, e enrolou seus braços no meu corpo. Não ousei me mover. Depois ergueu o rosto para me dar um beijinho e dizer:

– Minha mãe está bem e ela disse que os enjôos na gravidez são normais.

– Falei que não tinha com o que se preocupar, amor – eu disse sorrindo.

Quando a gata caiu em pé sobre a mesa, Lily só disse:

– Não me deixe vê-lo levitando nossa gata de novo, tudo bem?

– Não vai ver – eu prometi.

Quando ela saiu da cozinha, sem alterar a voz, eu deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio.

Nos dias que se seguiram recebemos visitas e uma delas foi de Remus. Ele não parecia bem, estava aflito e quando Lily se sentou ao lado dele no sofá, Remus contou:

– Terminei com a Dorcas.

– O que houve?

– Ela tem sonhos – disse. – Quer ter filhos. Não disse diretamente mas o jeito que ela fica quando olha para vocês dois... E... nas minhas condições, não posso dar a ela o que quer.

Lily apertou suas mãos e, baixinho, perguntou:

– Remus, você não pode ou não quer? Há uma certa diferença. Você e Dorcas...

– Não é mais a mesma coisa – ele concordou. – Em Hogwarts parecia ser mais...

– Fácil – disse. – Você a ama, Moony? Porque quando amar, vai ver que probleminhas peludos não vão atrapalhar nada.

Quando ele não respondeu, Lily disse:

– Então acredito que tenha feito a decisão certa. Se você não a ama, e isso não quer dizer que você é uma pessoa _ruim_, o certo é não continuar se iludindo. O que Dorcas disse sobre isso?

– Ela concordou. Vamos ficar bem, só achei que devia contar a vocês. Não vejo vocês há um tempo. – Abriu um pequeno sorriso. – E... e também queria contar que estou trabalhando.

– Isso é ótimo, Moony! – exclamou Lily feliz, abraçando-o. – Finalmente... eu te disse que conseguiria... suas notas do N.I.E.M's foram excelentes. Seria um desperdício não contratarem você... Mas- Mas onde você está trabalhando?

– Em uma loja... no Beco Diagonal.

O sorriso de Lily vacilou um pouquinho. Eu a entendi.

– Não minta para nós – eu disse zangado. – Não minta, Remus. Já te dissemos que não é problema algum ajudá-lo financeiramente... tenho ouro demais, o suficiente para umas dez gerações. Seria errado usarmos apenas para dois.

– Três – ele disse. – Não é? Eu não posso pedir para que continuem me ajudando sendo que terão um filho.

– Por isso eu nunca perguntei se queria ajuda – retruquei. – Ter "lobisomem" escrito no seu currículo não ajuda muito, mas nós ajudamos.

– Não queria que precisassem me ajudar – ele disse tristemente.

– James diz que estamos ajudando – replicou Lily –, mas não estamos. É o dinheiro da família, e você, assim como Sirius e Peter, é nossa família. Queremos que fique bem, e faremos de tudo para isso. Tudo bem?

Ele assentiu, depois de hesitar muito.

– Eu sou péssimo em mentir – ele se lamentou.

– Se pelo menos tivesse inventado um nome para a loja, teria sido mais convincente – eu disse. Nós rimos e ele se aproximou para apertar a minha mão.

– Parabéns aos dois. Pelo bebê.

Nos próximos dias, tudo o que importava era Lily grávida. Mesmo apenas no terceiro mês eu comecei a desejar que fosse um menino. Lily não se importava de que sexo fosse, ela apenas se importava que seria um filho _seu_. Sirius deu a sugestão de que poderia ser gêmeos. Quando as discussões sobre os nomes começou a rolar na mesa, o primeiro nome que veio a mente de Lily foi Harry. Se fosse menino.

– E se for menina? – perguntara Peter.

– Não – Lily fez um gesto para que eu não falasse. – Não me faça me arrepender de ter casado com você, James. Não vou dar o nome do nosso filho ou filha de Elvendork, já te falei!

– Não tem erro, Lily! – eu teimei. E então lembrei que teimar com Lily naqueles meses de gravidez era um erro gravíssimo. – Mas tudo bem. Harry é ótimo.

Ela tinha a sensação de que seria um menino, porque escolheu o nome com muita convicção, embora não tivesse sido homenagem óbvia a ninguém. Era o que agradava a ela. Achei que até o final da gravidez Lily poderia mudar de opção, mas sempre, _sempre _que perguntavam qual seria o nome... Era Harry. Uma vez brinquei com ela que caso acabasse nascendo uma menina, ela ainda se chamaria Harry. De todas as formas, Lily queria que nosso filho fosse Harry.

Antes nós percebíamos que o tempo passava através do crescimento da nossa gata, mas agora a barriga de Lily indicava que a cada dia eu estaria mais próximo de ser pai. Essa convicção se tornou presente em todos ao nosso redor e Sirius foi o mais afetado por isso.

As tarefas da Ordem continuaram depois do ano novo, com crimes ao redor do mundo por causa dos Comensais da Morte. Voldemort obviamente agora estava procurando sigilo, não tínhamos notícia _dele_ há meses.

Mas os Comensais não descansavam. Lily e Alice obviamente queriam continuar batalhando, mas sabiam que suas vidas eram suportes para as vidas dos bebês. E mesmo que elas chegassem a serem imprudentes, eu não deixava Lily correr nenhum risco. Certificava-me a cada instante de que ela estivesse bem. Quando voltei a enfrentar os Comensais, não foi só por mim, não lutava só pela minha vida, para me salvar, eu lutava por Lily e o meu filho crescendo em sua barriga. Eu lutava para poder voltar para a casa e me admirar cada vez mais com a barriga de Lily estava ficando grande, estava aumentando. Um frio perpassava pelo meu estômago; a concreta verdade de que em alguns meses eu seria pai... Na verdade, como Lily sempre dizia, eu já era pai.

E, durante essas lutas, Sirius se certificava que eu voltasse vivo. Foi uma promessa que fez a Lily e ele cumpria tanto com essa promessa que, durante um duelo contra Dolohov, Sirius basicamente foi estúpido e leal o suficiente para se jogar a minha frente e levar o feitiço que quase lhe arrancou o braço.

– Sai daqui, James! – ele gritara, sangue jorrando pelo imenso corte em seu braço. Mesmo assim nós não parávamos de duelar. – Sai daqui!

A raiva tomou conta de mim e eu estuporei Dolohov três vezes seguido, deixando-o contra o chão, desacordado.

– Não tem mais o que fazer aqui, Prongs – Sirius estava ralhando comigo. – Volte para a Lily._Agora_. Eu fiz uma promessa a ela, então _me ajude _a cumpri-la. Agora você vai ter um filho, volte para eles.

Eu pensava nele _todo segundo_.

– Ok – eu disse. – Mas você vai voltar também, está sangrando.

– Não me ofenda, Prongs, isso não é nada! Volte. Prometi a Lily. Volte.

E eu voltava. Machucado e sangrando, mas voltava. Quando Lily me via passar por aquela porta de entrada, ela abria um grande sorriso, mesmo que na manhã anterior ela tivesse brigado comigo ou estivesse estressada, magoada, zangada. Mesmo que ela não estivesse se sentindo muito bem ou com dores... ela sempre abria um largo sorriso.

E me abraçava.

Naquela noite, quando eu voltei, ela me abraçou. E foi engraçado, porque a barriga dela estava entre a gente, como se o bebê quisesse que o abraçássemos também. Rindo, eu me agachei e levantei a blusa de Lily para depositar um beijo em sua barriga.

– Viu? – ela fez olhando para a barriga. – Eu disse que o papai voltaria para casa. – E virou-se para mim, explicando: – Ele fica inquieto aqui dentro quando você não está.

– Você consegue sentir?

– Claro – ela disse. Ela deu um risinho. – É estranho, mas é maravilhoso. Mamãe diz que são chutinhos, mas pelo impacto eu tenho certeza que são socos. Parece até que quer sair mais cedo. Já sabemos que é teimoso e impaciente igual ao pai – acrescentou, agarrando meu rosto para me dar um beijo.

Passei a madrugada inteira esperando sentir os chutes do bebê. Quando senti, a sensação foi de alívio. _Ainda bem que voltei pra casa_.

Lily estava mais linda do que nunca. O fato de que ela carregava um filho _meu _era indescritível. De manhã quando ela estava aprontando o café e eu me aproximava para um beijo gostoso em seu pescoço... ela tentava me afastar, alegando estar _acabada demais_.

– Você está linda – eu disse.

– Você realmente não tem nem ideia – ela abriu um sorriso, embora estivesse aceitando meus beijos com muita boa vontade. Segurou a parte inferior do abdômen grande e fez uma careta. – Eu realmente acho que nosso filho tem uma varinha aqui dentro, James.

Gargalhei com isso.

– Já posso imaginar o grande bruxo que ele vai ser então – comentei. – Por que você não descansa um pouco?

– Já descansei muito – ela disse.

– Não, não. Você não tem conseguido dormir...

– Culpa da minha bexiga!

– Com certeza. Mas agora eu é que estou responsável por essas tarefas de fazer nossa comida.

– James, eu amo que você está me ajudando.

– Mas...?

– Mas você realmente não tem jeito pra cozinha.

– Tenho jeito pra aprender – respondi. – E você tem jeito pra ensinar.

Ela sorriu para mim e tirou o cabelo do rosto.

– Quer aprender?

– Quero ser perfeito pra você – eu disse. – E para o Harry.

Trocamos um beijinho e, desde aquela manhã, nós dois passamos a fazer nossas comidas juntos. A verdade era que havia desequilíbrio quando estávamos sozinhos. Tive a sensação de que agora éramos um só. E o resultado disso era o que ia nascer daqui dois meses, senão um.

– Como está se sentindo? Em uma palavra? – perguntara a Lily antes de dormirmos.

– Assustada – ela sussurrou. – Mas de um jeito... de um jeito bom. E você, como está se sentindo?

– Em uma palavra? Preparado.

– Não está assustado também?

– Completamente. Mas isso nunca foi um problema para mim. Sou um grifinório.

– Você acha que ele também vai ser?

– Nosso filho? Absoluta certeza de que será.

– Ruivo ou moreno?

– Moreno – eu disse. – Vai ser lindo igual ao pai. E inteligente igual a mãe.

Nesse momento, eu estava com a mão apoiada em seu abdômen e senti a pressão de quando o bebê está reagindo lá dentro. Lily e eu nos entreolhamos.

– Acho que ele quis dizer... _Sim, papai, você tem toda a razão._

– Você _não _imitou a voz de um bebê – ela riu.

– Acabei de imitar. _É, mamãe, eu vou falar assim quando eu nascer._

Ela estava rindo tanto que lágrimas caíam de seus olhos. Depois, ela parou de rir e eu percebi que estava emocionada.

– _Não chora, mamãe_.

– James – ela riu, enxugando o rosto. – Não é de tristeza.

– Sei que não é. – Beijei seu rosto calmamente e a segurei para dormir. – Boa noite, Lily.

– Boa noite, James.

– Boa noite, Harry – dissemos juntos. E eu acrescentei num sussurro para a barriga: – Mesmo se você for menina.

Junho não costumava ter noites frias, mas choveu contra nossa janela a noite inteira. E foi naquela madrugada que Lily acordou abruptamente, sentando imediatamente na cama e me acordando junto. Ela estava gemendo de dor.

Muita dor.

– Lily?

Não soube o que fazer. Ela arquejou e respirou profundamente.

– Você...

– Estou bem – ela disse fraquinha. – Não foi um chute dessa vez. Está tudo bem... – ela acrescentou quando viu minha expressão.

– Eu vou preparar um chá pra você.

– Não precisa, amor-

– Não quero saber. Eu já volto. Fica aqui, não sai da cama.

Desci a escada até a cozinha. As janelas estavam todas fechadas. Aprontava um chá e, enquanto eu esperava, ouvi um barulho lá fora.

Peguei a varinha que eu deixava no cós da minha calça do pijama antes de abrir uma pequena fresta da persiana para enxergar a movimentação lá fora. Uma figura alta surgiu da escuridão perto das árvores. Quando vi a longa barba por baixo das vestes, imediatamente guardei a varinha e me aproximei para abrir a porta antes mesmo que a campainha tocasse.

– Entre, diretor – eu disse. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Algo sobre a Ordem que não podia esperar pra contar? Por que está aqui as duas da manhã?

Porque para bater um papo que não seria.

– A Lily está aqui, eu suponho – ele disse enquanto entrava pelo hall. Observou as janelas. Parecia ansioso. Parecia estar em alerta. Tanto que fez um gesto para mim. – Tranque a porta, James.

Fiz o que ele mandou.

– Estou fazendo um chá para Lily, se o senhor-

– Não – ele disse depressa. – Agradeço, mas estou sem fome. Acabei de voltar do Cabeça de Javali.

– Muito uísque de fogo?

– Talvez.

Eu sorri e o levei até a sala para que ele se sentasse no sofá. Nesse momento os pés de Lily anunciavam que estava descendo as escadas. Quando ela apareceu na sala, Dumbledore imediatamente se pôs de pé.

– Está tão grande – ele comentou referindo-se a barriga dela.

Permitiu-se aproximar um pouco. Não a tocou, apenas analisou a barriga, tirando os óculos do rosto. Lily e eu trocamos um olhar e eu ergui os ombros, meio que respondendo a expressão dela: "também não faço ideia."

Mas não fomos mal educados. De fato, Lily foi bem receptiva, mesmo que Dumbledore parecesse um pouco bêbado. Quando Lily ofereceu o chá para ele, acabou aceitando, mas aparentemente o que quer que ele esteja fazendo ali, não parecia ser para passar o tempo.

Hesitou antes de dizer:

– Acredito que o bebê nascerá no próximo mês.

– Sim, acho que no final de julho ou começo de agosto... se as contas estiverem certa – ela disse ansiosa. – James está ansioso, ele acha que vai ser logo depois desse mês. O senhor... o senhor está bem?

– Sim, sim, estou. Só um pouco... abismado ainda. Só uma pergunta... uma última pergunta. Será um garoto?

– Bom, ainda não-

– Sim – disse Lily. – Será um garoto. Desculpe, Albus, mas não posso achar que está aqui para perguntar sobre o nascimento do meu filho. Sei que, se pudesse esperar, falaria assim que nos víssemos na reunião da Ordem. O que o senhor não pode esperar para nos contar?

– Preciso que fiquem afastados – ele disse. – Afastados das tarefas da Ordem e das pessoas.

– _Precisa_? – eu ergui uma sobrancelha. – Acha que não fizemos um bom trabalho?

– Não é isso – ele disse. – É para o bem da criança.

– Nós estamos fazendo o melhor por ela – retorquiu Lily. – Sei que estou sem condições de lutar, mas ainda participo da Ordem da melhor maneira que posso. E existem milhares de outras crianças nascendo agora, _por que _veio nos avisar especificamente?

– Porque o filho de vocês nascerá no final de julho e, segundo a profecia que acabei de escutar no Cabeça de Javali, ele terá o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas.

– Isso é... – eu disse. – Isso é incrível. Ouviu essa, amor? Nosso filho...

– Cala a boca, James – ela disse baixinho. – Uma profecia? – virou-se para Dumbledore. – Desde quando... peço desculpas, mas toda essa coisa de profecia e adivinhação... nós não acreditamos.

– Não importa se acredita ou não, Lily – disse Dumbledore com a voz tensa. – Voldemort acreditará se a profecia chegar ao ouvido dele. E com o Cabeça de Javali lotado esta noite, não posso me assegurar de que alguém não tenha escutado...

– O que quer dizer com isso? – eu perguntei.

– Quero dizer que Lord Voldemort tentará aniquilar todos que tentarem entrar no seu caminho, independente se isso vem ou não vem de uma profecia.

Lily ainda não estava acreditando.

– Não somos os únicos pais que terão um filho no final do mês de julho.

– Sim – ele concordou.

– E você está avisando todas as famílias do mundo então?

– Não. Avisarei apenas os pais que desafiaram Lord Voldemort três vezes. Isso reduz a quantidade de família para duas.

– Duas?

– Alice e Frank – eu percebi.

– Avisarei eles – Dumbledore disse. – Assim como estou avisando vocês. Não posso mais me estender, porém, preciso voltar-

– Não pode mais se estender? – Lily estava furiosa. – Está nos dizendo que é provável que Voldemort coloque nossos filhos como alvos... e o senhor não pode mais se estender?

– Lily, ainda não temos certeza de que _Harry_... – eu comecei mas Lily me interrompeu.

– Não interessa se a profecia se refere ao Harry ou ao filho dos Longbottom. Isso é horrível de qualquer maneira. Voldemort faria isso? Faria _isso_?

– A essa altura, Lily – disse Dumbledore – Voldemort fará qualquer coisa. Um aviso sobre alguém com o poder de derrotá-lo...

– Mas ele nem _nasceu _ainda! Acha que isso vai adiantar? Vai adiantar ficarmos escondidos aqui?

– Não tenho certeza de nada. Talvez Voldemort nunca tome conhecimento dessa profecia, mas isso é pouco provável. Precisava apenas avisá-los sobre o que acabei de escutar. Aconselho que se preocupem com o nascimento de Harry agora em diante. Não _posso _mais, não terei coragem de enviá-los as tarefas da Ordem. Mas obviamente essa é uma escolha que cabe apenas a você, Lily, e James.

– Farei qualquer coisa para a segurança do meu filho – ela sussurrou. Eu concordei.

– Só não nos deixe fora das obrigações da Ordem – eu pedi. – Ainda somos parte dela. Queremos saber de tudo.

– É justo. Mas não podem sair daqui até que eu tenha certeza, absoluta certeza, de que Lord Voldemort não tomará conhecimento algum sobre o que acabei de lhes contar.

Quando Dumbledore foi embora depois de dizer aquilo, Lily e eu ficamos em silêncio no sofá. Não falamos por horas e não dormimos. Estávamos deitados juntos, minha mão acariciando a barriga dela. Quando falei, foi para confirmar:

– Não falei que ele será um grande bruxo?

* * *

_**Dumbledore diz ao Harry que a profecia foi feita pouco antes dele nascer. Isso pode ser interpretado de várias maneiras, e eu interpretei que foi feita tipo um mês antes dele nascer (porque acho que como ele foi entrevistar Sibila Tralawney para o trabalho de professora, teria que ser pouco antes do ano letivo em Hogwarts, e antes do nascimento do Harry, ou seja: junho.) Ainda não existe certeza de que Voldemort sabe da profecia, Snape ainda demoraria mais alguns meses para descobrir que Voldemort faria interpretação de que se referia ao Harry, o filho de Lily, e então ele mudaria de lado. Ainda acho que nessa época Peter não mudou de lado. Ele está bem oculto na narração porque acredito que eles tenham meio que se distanciado um do outro. Peter não tinha a mesma utilidade que James, Lily, Sirius e Remus tinham para a ordem. Outra coisa... sei que passou bem rápido o tempo da gravidez, mas eu queria que fosse assim. James aproveitando os momentos mais importantes da gravidez. Então... acho que chegamos ao momento que eu posso dizer: em 3 capítulos, Prongs estará finalizada. Obrigada mais uma vez por chegarem aqui comigo e até o próximo!**_


	28. Chapter 28

31 de julho de 1980. Eu tinha 20 anos.

E meu filho nasceu.

Foi em uma madrugada calorenta, quando Lily começou a se queixar das imensas dores._Contrações_. O bebê queria sair, estava preparado para sair, ele precisava sair.

Mas nós estávamos confinados em casa, não podíamos ser vistos, não sabíamos se Voldemort sabia que nosso bebê teria o poder de derrotá-lo em um futuro próximo. Pensei em levá-la ao Hospital St. Mungus o mais rápido possível, mas... não podíamos correr o risco. O risco de que alguém indesejável descobrisse que, realmente, meu filho nasceria no final de julho e que a profecia estava acontecendo.

O bebê de Alice tinha nascido um dia antes. Um dia _antes. _Pela carta que Frank nos enviou, ele dissera que o parto tinha sido feito pela própria sra. Longbottom.

Lily e eu estávamos sozinhos. A mãe de Lily, três semanas atrás, tinha sido internada no hospital da cidade trouxa devido ao agravamento de seu câncer e não tínhamos quem nos ajudasse. Sirius prometeu que ia achar alguém... talvez alguém da Ordem mesmo... mas Harry não estava com mais paciência.

Lily estava sufocada de dor, mesmo que tentasse se reprimir. Na cama de nosso quarto, quanto mais se reprimia da dor, mais dor ela sentia. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Eu não tinha ideia do que fazer. Eu estava desesperado.

– James! Por favor... _por favor_...

– Calma, amor...

– Não me peça para ter calma! Não vai dar tempo! – ela berrou.

– Olha pra mim – eu pedi, afagando seu rosto molhado de suor. – Vai dar tudo certo. Nós vamos ter um filho... nós vamos... ele vai nascer e...

Tive uma ideia. A ideia de eu mesmo fazer o parto. Foi aquele tipo de ideia que você tem quando não há mais solução.

– O que _está _fazendo? – ela gritou desesperada quando eu me postei a frente de suas pernas.

– É, o que você está fazendo, Prongs? – perguntou Sirius no momento em que ele se aproximava do nosso quarto. E trazia com ele uma mulher mais velha do que nós. Já tinha visto ela algumas vezes nas reuniões da Ordem da Fênix. Calada, apenas prestava atenção. Era uma boa mulher.

– Essa é a Arabella Figg – disse Sirius.

– A senhora... a senhora é...

– Sim, sou um Aborto – ela disse. Era filha de bruxos, mas ela mesma não era bruxa. – Mas tenho experiência com partos...

Um alívio percorreu toda a minha espinha.

Ela me pediu para ficar ao lado de Lily. Fez algumas instruções para que Sirius ajudasse a trazer algumas coisas e, depois, só depois que Lily parecia que ia explodir, Sirius se afastou para esperar no banheiro. E eu continuei o tempo todo ao lado dela, enquanto berrava até a voz sair rouca. A mão dela prensava contra a minha como se fosse ferro, mas não reclamei. Nada se comparava a dor que Lily estava sentindo.

– Calma, amor, você vai conseguir...

– SE VOCÊ ME PEDIR PARA TER CALMA DE NOVO EU TE ESTRANGULO! – gritou, chorando.

– Vamos, Lily, ele está quase... – dizia Arabella. – Está quase lá...

Não sei quanto tempo durou, pareceu ter sido o dia inteiro. De qualquer forma, quando escutamos o som de um bebê chorando, todos os problemas que enfrentamos antes, o desespero e medo, simplesmente... sumiram.

Meu corpo amoleceu e eu achei que ia desmaiar. Sem brincadeira. A mão de Lily apenas soltou a minha para que ela pegasse a coisinha pequena e ensanguentada que Arabella entregou a ela com muito cuidado. Estava berrando tanto que parecia que ia perder o fôlego, mas não perdeu, não perdeu. Continuou chorando com todos os pulmões, vivo, finalmente entregue para os braços de Lily, que não berrava ou grunhia de dor. Estava rindo, chorando ao mesmo tempo, olhando apaixonadamente para o nosso filho.

Minha visão estava embaçada e minha garganta seca. Achei que eu estava sem óculos, mas... na verdade eu estava, bem, eu chorei naquele dia.

– Papai, corte o cordão umbilical – disse Arabella sorrindo.

Foi um belo feitiço.

– Obrigada – disse Lily a Arabella, a voz miúda camuflada no choro do bebê.

– Não há de que... não há de que... Imaginei que não seria mais difícil do que gatos...

– A senhora disse que tinha experiência em partos!

– Não disse que era de humanos, eu disse?

Mesmo assim, não senti nada além de uma enorme gratidão por ela. Meu filho nasceu saudável e aquele foi o melhor dia da minha vida. Da nossa vida.

Quando Sirius viu Harry pela primeira vez, alguns minutos depois que nasceu, ele fez uma expressão aflita e coçou a nuca.

– Que coisinha minúscula. Pelo jeito que berrou, Lily, eu achei que sairia um filhote de cervo.

Achei que Lily ia mandá-lo parar naquele lugar, mas ela não desviava os olhos de Harry. Era incapaz. Eu também.

– E esse, Harry, é o meu melhor amigo Sirius Black – eu apresentei a ele.

– Oi – disse Sirius para o bebê. Sirius nunca faria voz fofa, mas estava bem sorridente. – Tudo bem aí, Harry?

Ele berrou. Harry tinha cabelinhos pretos, o que me fez pensar que ele realmente adquiriria a minha beleza incrível e eu sorri orgulhoso com isso. Achei que nunca haveria alguém com os mesmos olhos de Lily, mas me enganei quando Harry abriu os dele pela primeira vez.

E era a primeira coisa que alguém reparava quando o via pela primeira vez. Recebemos muitas visitas, já que não podíamos sair da casa, e todo mundo, sem exceção, comentava quando o via:

– _São _os seus olhos, Lily.

Em menos de uma semana de vida, Harry ganhou diversos presentes, todos esses brinquedos e acessórios para bebês. Roupinhas, macacões, berço, canecas e o melhor foi o suéter minúsculo que Sirius, Remus e Peter deram a ele - _juntos_. Era um suéter vermelho com listras douradas e na estampa um chifre de cervo, apenas para _representar. _Ainda ficava muito grande nele, porque seu corpo era pequeno, recém-nascido, mas com certeza nós o guardamos para que ele usasse no próximo Natal.

Harry foi a melhor coisa que nos aconteceu. Lily pareceu ter nascido para esse momento, porque ela sabia o que fazer, mesmo que em alguns momentos nós dois sozinhos com um bebê, sem experiência alguma, ficávamos nervosos e assustados. Mas nada que não conseguimos fazer juntos. Nada que não déssemos contas, mesmo que amamentar, dar banho, trocarmos a frauda, não adiantava fazê-lo parar de chorar.

Eu sempre tinha confiança para segurá-lo, mas Lily precisava me ajudar a colocar em meu colo. Meio sem jeito, conseguia confortá-lo ali, ainda nem acreditando direito que ele era meu filho. Que eu tinha um filho.

Aos poucos, ele foi parando de chorar... e só ficou me observando. Não tive certeza se ele conseguia me enxergar, se ele sabia quem eu era, se ele sabia o que eu era, se ele sabia quem ele próprio era, mas ele estava olhando em minha direção.

– Oi Harry – eu disse sorrindo. Ele sentiu o movimento que Lily fez perto de mim e olhou para ela quando segurou sua mãozinha. Aqueles dedinhos tão frágeis, miúdos, que se moviam. – A mamãe não é linda? Sim, é muita linda... Mas olha para o papai, eu sou mais lindo.

Lily riu.

– Não vamos disputar a atenção dele, vamos?

– Acho que devemos ter mais uns quatro desses – eu dei a dica. – O que acha?

– Vamos com calma, amor – rindo, ela deu um beijo em mim e depois outro na testa de Harry. Falou que ela mesma precisava de um bom banho depois de passar os primeiros dias com Harry de forma tão agitada, surpreendidos com o que ele representava para nós.

Quando Harry dormia, sua expressão de que tudo estava bem para ele, de que não havia nada no mundo que o preocupasse... simplesmente fazia com que também não ficássemos preocupados com mais nada. Só com ele.

Lily dizia que ela podia olhá-lo por horas e nunca se cansaria. E percebi que isso era verdade quando a vi debruçada em um sono profundo ao lado do berço, onde Harry também dormia tranquilo. Foi um desafio tremendo entrar no quarto sem fazer um barulho, mas precisei chamá-la com toda a calma... segurando seu ombro.

– Ei, amor-

Ela pulou de susto quase me socando. Acabou empurrando o berço sem querer. Nós dois olhamos temerosos para o Harry, onde ele aos poucos abria os olhos e...

– Não, não, não – disse Lily depressa. – Não chora, Harry...

Lily o pegou no colo e começou a balançá-lo em um ritmo suave, mas não estava adiantando. Ela estava tão exausta, tão sonolenta, que eu precisei me aproximar.

– Deixa comigo – falei. – Você precisa dormir, Lily. Ei – eu sorri ao ver sua expressão. – O que acha que vou fazer com o nosso filho? Levitá-lo?

Lily entregou Harry para mim, sem responder, porque ela tinha essas ideias que eu ia aprontar alguma azaração contra ele. Mas claro que isso era coisa de mãe preocupada – e de pessoa que conviveu comigo por anos. Ela acabou sorrindo quando peguei Harry no colo e tentei fazer de tudo para acalmá-lo do susto. Percebendo que eu era bom nisso, Lily se sentiu na segurança de deixar Harry sozinho comigo.

Fiquei alguns minutos colocando Harry de volta para o sono dele. Agora quando eu aproximava meu dedo indicador da sua mão, aqueles dedinhos fechavam em torno dele. Era um aperto bem forte. Finalmente quando Harry voltou a dormir, eu bocejei e cocei os olhos para sair do quarto. Apesar de amá-lo, eu fiquei feliz por ele ter voltado a dormir. Precisava ficar com a minha mulher, embora eu soubesse que ela estaria _exausta _demais.

Em nosso quarto, deitada na cama, Lily estava com os olhos bem abertos.

– Você o fez parar de chorar? – perguntou estupefata.

– Talento – eu disse com modéstia, e ela apenas sorriu.

Lily ergueu o edredom ao lado dela e apalpou o colchão para que eu me deitasse.

– Faz tempo que nós não improvisamos – comentei, abrindo devagar os botões da minha camisa.

– Pois faz – ela concordou. – Você não espera ficar fazendo isso _toda hora _sendo que temos um filho para cuidar agora.

– Olha, na verdade, eu ainda espero fazer a noite inteira. Mas se você estiver cansada...

Eu sabia que insinuar sua exaustão a fazia querer demonstrar o contrário.

Conhecia Lily. E, felizmente, ela foi previsível.

– Cansada? – ela se ajoelhou e se aproximou de mim para me ajudar a tirar minha camisa. Quando abriu a calça, ergueu os olhos para mim. Seriamente, revelou: – Nunca.

Ergui a camisola dela e nos beijamos com força, talvez para sanar a vontade e a saudade. Eu queria ela o tempo inteiro, ainda. Não tinha mudado nada, mesmo agora com um filho. Para falar a verdade, saber que ela teve um filho _meu_ fez com que eu ficasse ainda mais louco por ela. Mais excitado por saber que ninguém, _ninguém _mais a tinha da mesma maneira. Nunca haveria.

Eu era feliz com ela. Eu fui feliz com ela. Eu não seria feliz com mais ninguém.

– Ohh, isso. – Nada era mais delicioso do que ouvi-la gemer fraquinho bem perto do meu ouvido. Passamos tempo suficiente casados para conhecermos o ponto fraco de cada um. O meu era Lily gemer, ofegar, sussurrar, no meu ouvido. E quando ela mordiscava o meu lóbulo? Loucura. Ela o fazia sempre, especialmente no momento em que eu estava quase gozando. Nossos corpos se moviam em uma sintonia que adquirimos ao longo do tempo. Lily gostava de um ritmo lento, no ponto certo. Ela gostava de beijos. Não importava se era na boca, nos ombros, no peito, ela apenas gostava quando eu não dava só atenção para a penetração. Mesmo assim, chegava um certo momento em que era impossível controlar o corpo. Nesse momento, ela pedia para que eu fosse rápido, forte. Eu a obedecia em tudo. E o melhor de ser casado com Lily era que ela não precisava que eu pedisse. Ela me conhecia, ela sabia o que eu precisava, o que eu amava que ela fazia comigo. E se Lily também não gostasse, de fato ela não teria passado o momento prazeroso na região do meu membro, chupando-me com toda a atenção e delicadeza que só ela tinha. Eu me sentia bem por ela não ter nenhum problema em ficar assim comigo, porque a língua e a boca dela, tudo, davam-me a sensação de que o mundo podia acabar, mas ainda assim eu morreria feliz.

Ela subiu os lábios até meu peito, acariciando meus ombros. E, então, depositou um beijinho nos meus lábios. Nós estávamos embaixo do edredom, sem roupas. Apesar do frio, estávamos quentes, grudados, peles suadas. Eu acariciei seu rosto perto do meu. Lily fechou os olhos, o queixo apoiado no meu peito.

– Você é boa nisso – eu elogiei, ainda ofegante.

– Como pode saber? – abriu um pouquinho os olhos para perguntar, sorrindo toda descrente. – Não tem com quem comparar, tem?

– Não preciso comparar para saber. Não vai aceitar o elogio? – ergui uma sobrancelha e ela riu.

– Sempre é bom. Eu nunca quero perder isso, James – ela murmurou, pensativa. – Não quero ficar sem isso.

– Também não.

– Não só o sexo, entende? Eu gosto do jeito que você fica... ou do jeito que eu deixo você. E eu gosto do jeito que você me deixa. Não quero que um dia isso fique entediante.

– Ei, você é casada comigo – eu a lembrei. – E desde quando eu te deixo entediada?

– Tem razão. Era só o que eu estava pensando. O que você está pensando?

Fui bem sincero:

– Que essa foi a melhor transa que tivemos.

– Você fala isso toda vez depois que transamos.

– Não tenho culpa de que ficamos incríveis a cada noite.

Ela riu. Mas depois ficamos um tempinho calados, até Lily confessar:

– Você pensa no que Dumbledore nos contou, não pensa?

– Sobre o Harry com menos de um mês de idade dar medo em Voldemort? Sim, o tempo todo.

– Isso não assusta você?

– Na verdade, isso me deixa bastante orgulhoso. Se a profecia for verdadeira... saber que _meu_filho pode ter esse poder de acabar com o filho da puta. Cara, é incrível.

– Se a profecia for verdadeira, Voldemort vai fazer de _tudo _para que não aconteça.

– Ele pode tentar – eu dei de ombros. – Vai perder é tempo.

Ela me olhava apaixonadamente.

– Que foi? – perguntei.

– Você sabe que uma das coisas que eu sempre amei em você foi sua estupidez ao ser tão corajoso, não sabe?

– É o meu charme, não posso negar que isso excite algumas grifinórias.

– De fato, excita – ela sorriu travessamente e beijou meu pescoço. Apesar de estarmos quase despencando de sono, continuamos a noite inteira.

E foi um grande erro porque acordamos depressa umas duas horas depois que finalmente conseguimos sossegar do sexo e dormir.

Se Harry não chorasse tanto quando precisava de alguma coisa, eu acordaria ainda com a ideia de que estive sonhando. Mas era bem real. Bebê, comida, banho, limpar, admirar Lily amamentando-o em nosso sofá, ao lado da gata. Era real porque meus dias se resumiram a ele. A ele, as notícias da Ordem, e depois a ele de novo. Eu nunca deixava Lily cuidar sozinha. Éramos uma equipe.

– Frauda.

Eu pegava a frauda.

– Lixo – ela mandava para eu jogar a velha no lixo. – Macacão.

Ao longo de dois meses, Lily já o trocava com mais facilidade, e Harry ajudava ficando mais levemente tranquilo. Seus movimentos, reparei, estavam menos descoordenados. Agora ele nos encarava, virava o rosto de um lado para o outro, reconhecendo a gente e então...

Foi ali, naquele dia tão normal, que ele abriu um enorme sorrisão completamente desdentado...

– Ele tem o sorriso igual o seu – disse Lily encantada. – Até parece que vai aprontar alguma coisa agora.

O sorriso dele era o melhor, fazia a gente esquecer o fato de que não dormíamos por causa dele. Harry começou a ter vontade de pegar qualquer coisa que Lily deixava ao redor dele. Sirius era tipo a pessoa que mais dava presente ao Harry. Basicamente toda semana trazia algo novo, que na maioria das vezes Harry babava em cima.

Uma vez ele não se conteve e perguntou a Lily se podia segurá-lo. Harry ficou encarando-o bem seriamente, com a boca aberta, tipo "por que você está me segurando?", ou "por que você fez minha mamãe parar de me segurar?". Mas ele não pediu Lily de volta.

– Ele me assusta, Lily – confessou Sirius, fazendo-nos rir. – Para de olhar para mim – pediu ao Harry. – Para. Olha para o seu pai.

Sem aviso algum, Harry levou a mão, desajeitado, até o nariz de Sirius. Era o que ele fazia para dizer oi ao Sirius. Eu já queria que ele fosse o padrinho de Harry também, mas por incrível que pareça, Harry que basicamente o chamou para isso. Ele gostava bastante de Sirius, mais do que qualquer um dos nossos outros amigos.

Sirius tem ficado mal humorado com as coisas da Ordem, queixando-se até mesmo de Dumbledore por parecer que está ocultando algumas informações da gente... mas Harry o fazia sorrir sempre. Porque bebês não faziam nada contra a gente e ter um pouco de inocência naqueles tempos era uma forma de se acalmar.

Harry dormia por mais tempo agora. Sorria quando fazíamos algo por ele. Gostava da hora do banho, brincava com a água ao redor dele na banheira. Lily o segurava dentro da banheira nesse momento, sorrindo a cada segundo, e eu fazia um feitiço com a varinha para a água flutuar ao redor da cabecinha dele. Harry acompanhava o movimento da água e quando tentava pegá-la, eu parava o feitiço e a água caía suavemente pelo seu corpo. Ele sorria com isso, embora algumas vezes ficasse incomodado por não conseguir pegar a água.

Não podíamos sair com Harry pela rua, e isso deixava Lily entristecida. Não zangada, apenas triste. Ela queria dar a ele a chance de conhecer o jardim, as flores, os passarinhos e novas pessoas, mas o máximo que se podia ser feito era segurá-lo na batente da janela para que ele observasse toda a movimentação de Godric's Hollow. Recebemos notícias através de Peter – ele era mandado por Dumbledore para nos atualizarmos. Moody havia perdido pedaço do nariz ao duelar com Evan Rosier; o final resultou na morte do Comensal. Peter também nos disse que haviam outros procurando-nos. Especificamente a nós. Não Alice, nem Frank e nem seu filho Neville. Estavam procurando a gente.

– Mas não se preocupem – disse Peter –, ninguém revelou nada.

Peter não tinha jeito com bebês. Uma vez Harry jogou nele um brinquedo, foi um ato completamente involuntário que fez Lily ralhar com ele. Peter acabou indo embora de casa muito emburrado.

Era o frio de novembro, Lily estava lendo o Conto de Beedle, O Bardo para o Harry quando Dumbledore nos fez novamente uma visita. Dessa vez, ele quis segurar Harry. Foi engraçado porque Harry tentava puxar sua barba toda vez, além de tirar os óculos dele, como ele sempre fazia com o meu.

– Harry, nele não, nele não – eu disse rapidamente, tentando afastar a mão dele do rosto do meu ex-diretor. Mas Dumbledore sorriu.

– Não tem problema. É um garotinho esperto.

Lily aproximou-se da sala com chás e bolachas para oferecer a ele.

– Peço desculpas, diretor – falou. – Nós adoramos que venha visitar o Harry, mas... não consigo deixar de pensar que vem com notícias.

– Eu também peço desculpas. Gosto sempre de ser uma agradável visita, mas sei o que isso representa a vocês.

– Pode nos contar – eu disse. – Pode dizer o que tiver que dizer. Vamos enfrentar isso. Lily e eu concordamos. O que for preciso.

– Como falei a vocês, tenho um número considerável de espiões – ele disse. – E um dos meus espiões mais... talvez, confiáveis... me revelou que Voldemort está consciente da profecia e do conteúdo dela. Está ciente de que há dois garotos que nasceram no final de julho com o poder de derrotá-lo. Por alguma razão, ele está interpretando que esse é o seu filho, Lily.

Nesse momento, Harry fazia bolhinhas de saliva com a boca, tentando alcançar os óculos de Dumbledore de novo.

Tinha lágrimas nos olhos de Lily.

– Não consigo imaginar.

– Harry agora é uma ameaça a Voldemort – continuou Dumbledore. – E ele vai tentar, não vou mentir, vai tentar destruí-lo. No entanto, ainda não tenho mais nenhuma informação sobre os passos dele quanto a isso. Mas vocês devem se esconder. Aconselho que saiam de Godric's Hollow.

– Mas ninguém sabe que vivemos aqui. Quero dizer, ninguém que trabalhe para Voldemort e...

Parei aos poucos de falar, percebendo a expressão dele.

– O senhor acha que algum de nós trairia a Ordem?

– Precisamos tomar cuidado com todas as possibilidades.

– Isso é um absurdo – eu retruquei. – Ninguém faria isso. Depois de tudo o que lutamos? O senhor está ficando paranóico.

– Posso estar, James – ele confessou, entregando-me Harry de volta. – Eu espero estar apenas paranóico. – Levantou-se e disse para Lily. – Saibam que podem contar com minha ajuda. Use a Capa da Invisibilidade quando precisarem sair agora, James. O mesmo a você, Lily.

Quando Dumbledore foi embora, Lily pegou Harry e o levou para cima. Eu a segui, percebendo sua agitação.

– Não vai adiantar nada sairmos daqui, James – ela falou. – Não podemos ficar nos escondendo...

– Eu sei, eu concordo completamente com você. Mas, amor, se Voldemort realmente está atrás de nós, é insensato que fiquemos esperando ele chegar até aqui. Precisamos agir... Algum plano, qualquer coisa. Você pode colocar seu feitiço de proteção ao redor da casa.

– Fiz isso desde o dia em que Dumbledore nos avisou da profecia, James. Eu não posso correr com Harry pelo mundo, me escondendo e achando a cada maldito segundo que em alguma hora ele vai nos encontrar.

Ela jogou o cabelo para trás, como faz quando está nervosa e ansiosa. Nesse momento Harry encostou sua cabeça em seu ombro, fechando os olhos verdes iguais ao dela, acalmando-se, com sono. Isso me deixou em alerta. Fui sempre bom com planos e não decepcionei naquele instante.

– Dumbledore desconfia, mas eu não desconfio dos meus amigos. É a única forma de realmente nos protegermos. Faremos o que Dumbledore sugeriu. Sairemos de Godric's Hollow. Ou... vamos_contar _que saímos. Fazer todos acharem que estamos em outra cidade por exemplo, nos escondendo. Se Voldemort ou os Comensais da Morte vierem nos procurar, eles sempre irão procurar no lugar errado.

– Damos a informação de que saímos de Godric's Hollow, mas ainda continuamos aqui?

– Sim. Eu tenho dinheiro pra comprar milhares de casas ao redor do mundo.

– Está querendo despistar?

– É, mais ou menos.

– A ideia é arriscada.

– Pode nos afastar do perigo por algum tempo. Pelo menos para termos certeza de que Voldemort tentará alguma coisa. Para ele, estaremos morando na Escócia, por exemplo. Se ele tentar alguma coisa, vai tentar no lugar errado.

– E como vamos ter _certeza _de que eles vão tentar nos procurar por lá?

– E aí que Sirius entraria. Ele está procurando algum lugar novo para morar. Eu acho que vivemos perigo suficientemente para eu ter certeza de que ele faria isso por nós três.

Quando contamos nosso plano para Sirius, ele não hesitou.

– Posso fazer isso. A ideia então é morar em uma casa com o seu nome?

– Sim.

– E esperar Voldemort aparecer?

– Não devíamos pedir isso – murmurou Lily. – É arriscado demais para você, Sirius-

– Não me ofenda – ele levantou a mão. – Não me ofenda. Eu vou fazer, serei a isca. Não vamos deixar ninguém chegar perto do Harry – ele acrescentou, abanando um chocalho em forma de pomo de ouro acima da cabeça dele. – Vocês contaram para mais alguém?

– Dumbledore diz que não é uma boa ideia espalharmos isso para todo mundo. E concordamos com ele.

– Bem, ele está certo. Vocês têm falado com Remus ultimamente?

– Não. Ele tem ficado meio obcecado em tentar arrumar um emprego pra fazer a gente parar de ajudá-lo – respondi. – Não tem passado muito por aqui.

Ele não disse mais nada depois, mesmo que eu tivesse perguntado o motivo. Não acreditei que Sirius podia estar _desconfiando _de um de nós. Estava ele ficando paranóico também? Tínhamos jurado solenemente.

Lily não dormiu muito bem nas próximas noites e dessa vez Harry não teve nada a ver com isso. Desde que enviamos Sirius para nos ajudar a despistar qualquer tentativa de Voldemort de nos encontrarmos, ela ficara ansiosa, esperando sempre a notícia de uma carta pela coruja dele, vindo da pequena cidade da Escócia. Nenhum ataque. Passou a corresponder com Sirius quase que diariamente, aliviada que sempre eram notícias simples, nenhuma tragédia ou movimentação suspeita de Comensais. Ela sabia que era arriscado para a vida de Sirius, mas se ele não nos ajudasse, seria arriscado para Harry. Dependíamos de Sirius para continuarmos escondidos, e confiamos nele mais do que qualquer outro. Era um plano de conhecimento dele e de Dumbledore, apenas. E sabíamos que se algum Comensal aparecesse na cidade da Escócia, era porque _alguém _da Ordem teria falado alguma coisa. Algum Comensal teria forçado a contar, porque eu não conseguia, não _podia _acreditar que alguém faria isso.

Por essa razão, por acharem que estávamos escondidos em outro país, não tivemos mais visitas em Godric's Hollow. Mesmo com o plano com Sirius, Lily conjurou o melhor feitiço de proteção ao redor da nossa casa, além de ter feito inúmeras árvores crescerem ao redor do terreno para que ficasse devidamente escondida, longe dos olhos curiosos dos trouxas. Lily sentia falta das amigas. Nossa única e inevitável visita continuou sendo Batilda Bagshot. Mesmo que Lily se certificasse de não ligar as luzes durante a noite, Batilda aparecia com frequência só para ver o Harry. Lily não reclamava, e nem mesmo eu. Era bom para Harry sempre ver um rosto novo. Não queríamos que ele ficasse trancado para sempre ali em casa, embora não tivéssemos escolhas.

Foram semanas difíceis para nós. Tivemos um Natal absolutamente tranquilo, sozinhos, apenas nós três. Recebemos os presentes por Sirius, uma vez que os dos outros amigos estavam sendo enviados para a residência em meu nome na Escócia.

Lily se surpreendeu com o que ganhou. Petunia lhe enviou uma foto do seu filho, gorducho e rabugento, junto com um vaso horripilantemente horroroso que, segundo a carta da irmã, poderia combinar com a nossa casa.

– Podemos deixá-lo em um canto bem _escondido _– disse Lily. Era incapaz de não fazer uso dos presentes que ganhava. E talvez ela tivesse ficado agradecida por Petunia ainda se lembrar dela.

A sra. Evans faleceu algumas semanas depois, infelizmente perto do aniversário de Lily. O pior de tudo, para Lily, foi ela não poder ir ao funeral. Pelo menos não sem a Capa da Invisibilidade. Apenas por esse motivo, pelo motivo de medo de continuar sendo tão odiada por Petunia, enviou-lhe uma carta explicando o motivo de estar precisando se esconder. Petunia nunca respondeu a carta. Provavelmente ela culpava a mim. Lily chorou por dias e eu acho que se Harry não existisse em nossas vidas, ela não teria voltado a sorrir tão cedo.

Harry cresceu rápido. Foi quase como um piscar de olhos. Lily não precisava mais amamentá-lo nos seios, fazendo assim com que aprontasse uma deliciosa mamadeira toda vez que ele precisava. Sempre terminava jogando a mamadeira no chão e ria com o feito, observando ela cair e rolar pelo chão. Deixávamos ele brincando com os inúmeros brinquedos que juntamos durante os seus seis meses... aos poucos ele já parecia mais independente, porque conseguia se sentar quando preparávamos suas roupas, e os sons que saiam da boca dele eram repetitivos, algo tipo "bah bah bah bah bah" quando olhava todo sorridente para mim enquanto arrumava seu macacão.

– Bah bah bah – eu disse. – Você tem tanta razão.

– Bah – ele disse de novo.

– Bah – eu concordei. E ele tentava arrancar meus óculos.

– Não tira os óculos do papai, querido – disse Lily. – Ele não vai conseguir te enxergar desse jeito.

– Oh meus olhos! – eu exclamei dramaticamente, fazendo caretas. Harry dava risada.

Harry curtia colocar tudo o que via na boca. Babava em cima dos brinquedos, do controle e seu objeto preferido, com certeza, era a varinha. Acho que de tanto nos ver fazendo feitiços pela casa, ele conseguia imitar os movimentos. O feitiço preferido dele era _bah_.

Ele sempre dizia:

– Baaaah.

E acenava com a varinha.

Nada acontecia, claro. Uma vez ele ficou tão irritado que tacou minha varinha longe.

– Não se preocupe, Harry, um dia vai aprender – Lily contava a ele. – É por isso que todos os bruxos, como você, irão para Hogwarts. Magia é algo que vem dentro de você, mas apenas se desenvolve quando aprendemos os princípios...

E Lily ficava contando tudo sobre Hogwarts para ele, mesmo que ele não tivesse a mínima ideia do que ela estava falando. Uma vez ele até dormiu no meio das histórias que contávamos a ele. A partir daquela noite, sempre contamos algo sobre Hogwarts. Durante umas das minhas narrações sobre como ganhei a minha Capa da Invisibilidade, mostrei a capa para ele. Harry achava divertido quando eu tampava minha cabeça para ela ficar invisível. Abria um daqueles sorrisos de um dente mas maravilhoso quando eu voltava a aparecer. Porém, quando eu desapareci na capa, ficando completamente invisível, ele reclamou com sons da boca. Achou que eu tinha sumido e chorou um pouco. Voltou a sorrir quando eu apareci.

Harry gostava de tacar as coisas no chão, só para que eu fizesse um feitiço para levitá-las. Uma vez ele estava de bruços no chão e tentou ficar apoiado com os joelhos e as mãos para alcançar o pomo de ouro de plástico dez centímetros a sua frente flutuando. Foi uma tentativa corajosa de engatinhar para apanhar o pomo de ouro. Naquele dia, eu soube que ele seria um excelente apanhador. Mas se desequilibrou, caindo com o queixo contra o chão. A dor o pegou de surpresa e chorou por um tempinho.

– Um beijo da mamãe para sarar – eu andei com ele em meu colo até a cozinha. Lily estava distraída com a comida e o viu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Mamãe, um beijo pra sarar. Ele tentou engatinhar e caiu de boca no chão.

– Ele _tentou _engatinhar? – ela exclamou, beijando-o. – E você não me chamou pra ver isso?

– Não deu tempo. Ele me surpreendeu também.

Harry abriu os braços para ir com a Lily. Parou de chorar quando ela o pegou. Ele agora ficava bastante inquieto no colo, tentando se jogar para cima e para baixo. Ficava inquieto em todos os momentos. Rolava pela cama quando tentávamos por roupa nele, as vezes até desistíamos só para vê-lo engatinhar no colchão. Fazíamos brincadeira com ele. Em poucos dias, conseguiu apanhar o pomo de plástico. Como recompensa pelo seu belo esforço, Lily entregava-lhe a mamadeira e ele ficava quietinho, encostado ao seu peito.

Eu saí do banho e a vi dormindo com ele em seu colo. Os dois respiravam quase no mesmo ritmo. Enxuguei meus cabelos com a toalha e tentei não fazer nenhum barulho para pegar minhas roupas... mas ouvi um barulho forte vindo do primeiro andar.

Peguei a varinha imediatamente, Lily se levantou depressa. Olhamos alarmados. Harry ainda continuava dormindo no colo de Lily.

– James – ela grunhiu, mas eu já tinha saído do quarto em disparada.

Estava escuro na sala, e silencioso. Desci as escadas. Vi um vulto. Segurei fortemente a varinha em minha mão. Mesmo de toalha na cintura, eu ia enfrentar se Voldemort estivesse ali, mas era só o Sirius.

– Quer matar a gente de susto? – eu quase berrei.

– Foi mal – ele disse. – Precisei vir o mais depressa possível. Dois Comensais da Morte por perto. Não me atacaram porque eu me disfarcei de animago. Mas invadiram a casa.

– O que está acontecendo? – a voz de Lily, baixinha, chegou até nossos ouvidos. Ela descia as escadas, ainda com Harry no colo.

Nós tivemos que cochichar.

– Descobriram o esconderijo na Escócia – eu disse.

Ela ficou tensa, apoiando a mão na nuca de Harry, como se quisesse protegê-lo ali mesmo.

– Provavelmente acharam que vocês já tivessem sido avisados e fugiram para outro lugar a tempo. Logo estarão procurando de novo.

– Eles só não podem saber que ainda estamos em Godric's Hollow.

– Então temos que ir para outro lugar imediatamente, de qualquer forma. Quero dizer, eu tenho que ir. Temos a ideia concreta agora... Voldemort está procurando vocês – ele disse apenas. – Mas estarei aqui para continuar a despistá-lo. Só queria que soubessem disso. Como está o Harry?

– Aprendeu a engatinhar – contei, mas Sirius não ficou muito tempo para ver, aliás, porque Harry estava dormindo e ele precisava atualizar Dumbledore.

Quando voltamos a ficar sozinhos no silêncio da casa, Lily devolveu Harry ao berço. Por sorte, ele não acordou.

Na cama, Lily não conseguiu voltar a dormir. Eu acariciava distraidamente seu cabelo ruivo e observa sua expressão aflita ao meu lado.

– Enfrentamos Voldemort três vezes – ela sussurrou. – Podemos enfrentá-lo quantas vezes for necessário, não podemos?

– Sim.

– Mas... mas pode ser que...

– Não fala – eu disse severamente.

– James, se algo acontecer... com nós dois... precisamos ter certeza de que Harry ficará em boas mãos. Se algo acontecer... a única pessoa que ficaria com Harry, que faria isso por nós, é o Sirius, não é? Se algo acontecer a nós dois, o Harry ficará com ele. Tudo bem?

– Por favor, Lily...

– Estou falando sério.

– Tudo bem – eu dei um suspiro. – Mas não pensa nisso agora, tente dormir um pouco.

– James, ele só tem sete meses – falou inconformada. – Por que... eu não consigo pensar que isso é possível. Meu filho só tem sete meses.

– _Nada _vai acontecer ao Harry – eu disse com firmeza. – Não vamos deixar _nada _encostar nele.

Beijei sua testa e ela me abraçou para dormirmos. Ou pelo menos tentarmos.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry lia o _Profeta Diário_ comigo todo o domingo. Ou melhor dizendo, ele o amassava. Sentado em meu colo enquanto assistíamos nossa linda Lily fazer o chá dos Potter na pia da cozinha, em seu momento trouxa, Harry observava as figuras se movendo e dava socos no papel, divertindo-se.

– Não mostre isso a ele, amor – disse Lily para mim.

– Qual o problema?

– Nunca fui muito fã do _Profeta Diário. _Vive mentindo. Informações ridículas e apelativas. Harry deve ter uma boa influência.

– Bem, aqui diz que finalmente a nova Ministra da Magia vai permitir o uso de Maldição Imperdoável contra os Comensais da Morte.

– Moody deve estar se divertindo.

– Reconheço essa mulher de algum lugar.

– A Ministra? Ela quem estava entre as funcionárias do Ministério quando enfrentamos Voldemort. Ela foi bem corajosa.

– Você salvou a vida dela – relembrei.

– Não foi exatamente salvar.

– Para de ser modesta – eu sorri. – Você salvou a vida de todos. Sabia disso, Harry? Sua mãe é uma heroína.

– Ma – ele balbuciou, sem tirar os olhos do jornal. – Mama.

– O que você disse? – eu perguntei quando Lily abriu o tipo de sorriso que eu só via em seu rosto no momento que Harry a chamava de mãe. – Não, você quis dizer papai. Papai.

– Ma – ele repetiu.

– Pa.

– Ma.

Fechei a cara.

– Eu sou um péssimo pai.

– Não é – ela garantiu. – Harry só me ama mais.

– Engraçadinha.

Ele se moveu inquieto em meu colo indicando que queria descer para brincar com a gata, engatinhando pelo chão da cozinha. Ele já estava tão rápido que a gata fugia assustada toda vez que ele se aproximava para agarrar o rabinho dela.

Ao longo das semanas Sirius não nos deu nenhuma notícia preocupante. Pudemos aproveitar mais tempo com as novidades do crescimento de Harry a cada semana, a cada momento. Embora ainda fosse difícil deixar de pensar que estávamos nos escondendo, havia momentos do dia que esquecíamos. Por exemplo, quando Harry aprendia novas sílabas para balbuciar o tempo inteiro ou quando ele me chamava no berço fazendo caretas e sorrindo, para que eu contasse uma história de Hogwarts.

Os olhos dele estavam ficando cada vez mais verdes, mais parecidos com Lily. Eram olhos grandões em nossa direção, expressivos e que nos fazia sorrir involuntariamente.

Ele agora mal queria saber de colo, queria é tentar engatinhar em todos os cantos da casa. Uma vez tiramos nossa atenção dele por três minutinhos para ouvir uma mensagem da Ordem, e no próximo segundo o encontramos subindo o último degrau da escada.

Ele era bem ousado quando se tratava de correr riscos. Seu maior risco era tentar ficar em pé e andar, embora ele desmoronasse sempre. Não desistia. Se machucava, percebeu que a dor ia embora e voltava a tentar fazer coisas novas.

Harry nunca ficava entediado naquela casa. Qualquer coisinha ao seu redor lhe era interessante, uma tentativa de conhecer o mundo. Não posso dizer que eu tinha a mesma disposição. Tentava o menos possível demonstrar a Lily a minha inquietação por estar parado, em casa, enquanto uma guerra ainda continuava acontecendo fora daquela porta.

Mas eu sabia a importância de protegermos o Harry. Eu não podia correr riscos desnecessários. Eu tinha essa consciência.

– Agora não, Harry – eu murmurei deitado no sofá. Eu estava de muito mau humor naquele dia. Harry começou a jogar os brinquedos, apontava e exclamava. Queria atenção, queria carinho, e eu lhe dava, mas estava difícil conseguir ficar parado.

Era bom quando tínhamos reunião da Ordem da Fênix. Tínhamos segurança o suficiente para revermos os rostos conhecidos. Estavam desgastados com a guerra, mas era reconfortante ver que ainda tínhamos todos ali ao nosso redor. Lily mostrara a Dorcas e Marlene todas as fotos que tinha tirado do Harry – ela estivera montando um álbum de família. As duas ficavam encantadas, loucas para paparicarem nosso filho. Alice compartilhou com a gente fotos de Neville, que sempre estava nos cuidados da avó quando Alice e Frank tinham urgência com a Ordem. Quando saíamos, só podíamos contar com Batilda e ela não nos decepcionava. Parecia gostar tanto do Harry como se fosse seu próprio neto e cuidava dele na nossa ausência com muita dedicação. Elogiava que Harry era um bom garoto, não lhe dava nenhum trabalho. Foi difícil no começo para Lily ficar algumas horas longe de Harry, mas era necessário; precisávamos continuar cientes do que estava acontecendo para sabermos do que protegíamos Harry.

Foi incrível rever nossos amigos naquele começo de julho e talvez merecêssemos isso. Tiramos mais uma daquelas fotos dignas de orgulho, todos, registrando mais um ano juntos. Lutando juntos. No entanto o silêncio estava constante, não tinham mais aquelas conversas calorosas. A guerra tinha conseguido tirar até mesmo o sorriso do animado Edgar Bones. Moody estava rabugento, mandando todo mundo ter vigilância e tirando a varinha do bolso a cada segundo que sentia cheiro de ameaça. Remus, apesar de não estar na época da lua cheia, tinha a expressão mais magra e mais derrotada. Não conseguia arrumar emprego de jeito algum e naquele momento já havia desistido de tal coisa. Sirius não estava encarando-o. Por alguma razão, os dois se tratavam com certa frieza. Sirius dirigia-lhe poucas palavras. Respostas curtas. Remus até tentou entender o motivo, mas os dois não se falavam como antes.

E isso afetou Peter. O fato de que não éramos mais unidos como em Hogwarts. Na mesma reunião, logo no final dela, eu o vi com a expressão aflita, as olheiras profundas como se não dormisse há dias. Estava isolado do restante do pessoal da Ordem, ninguém realmente o notava ali, então me senti na obrigação de me aproximar.

– Ei, Sirius e Remus só estão tensos – eu expliquei. – Você ta legal?

– Sim – ele disse calado. – Mais ou menos. Queria voltar para Hogwarts.

Eu sorri.

– Eu entendo, Worms. Mas agora temos uma responsabilidade maior, certo? E você está fazendo um bom trabalho.

– Só você acha.

– Bem, talvez você precise demonstrar melhor isso então.

Ele não continuou a conversar comigo. Acho que ele estava querendo chorar, por causa da expressão como me encarou. Fez um aceno breve com a cabeça e abaixou o rosto para ir embora. Ele sempre se sentiu inútil por lá, tendo a tarefa de uma coruja quando Dumbledore não podia enviar mensagens através de lareiras, patronos ou mesmo cartas. Eu esperava poder ajudá-lo... mas ultimamente estive me sentindo impotente com todo mundo.

Lily me conhecia na palma da mão. Percebeu que eu estava bem quieto e estranho, mesmo na cama, meio distraído, preocupado.

– Olha pra mim – ela pediu docemente, em cima do meu colo, cavalgando-me com seus movimentos contra o meu.

Nunca me deixava ficar distraído. Beijei seu seio, enquanto ela puxava meu cabelo com os dedos. Acho que era naquele momento que eu lembrava o maior motivo de tentar ficar em segurança. Queria ter o corpo dela no meu para sempre, dar prazer a ela para sempre. Finalizei primeiro, gozando forte quando Lily se afastou para deitar ao meu lado e me beijar no pescoço. Ela acariciou meu peito e me observou por um tempinho. Beijei sua boca sem fazer muita pressão nos lábios e envolvi um braço nela.

– Eu te amo – ela disse. – Você sabe disso.

– Sei – sorri. – Acho que você não teria feito um striptease tão sensual usando a minha camisa de Quadribol, se não me amasse.

– Aquilo foi improvisação. Percebi que andava meio entediado.

– Não é com você – eu me apressei a dizer. – Nunca estou entediado para você. Nem com o Harry.

Passei a mão no rosto.

– Só não quero ficar aqui me escondendo – eu confessei. – Quero acabar com essa sensação de que estamos sendo vigiados... eu quero levar o Harry para um jogo de Quadribol, eu quero passear com ele na rua.

– Eu entendo você. E conhecendo o seu jeito hiperativo, imagino como está sendo difícil.

– Não é difícil – eu repliquei. – Não é difícil ficar aqui só com vocês dois. Eu vou ficar bem – sorri vendo sua expressão. – Pelo menos ainda dou umas excursões com a Capa da Invisibilidade para comprar comida e brinquedos e roupas.

Mas minhas excursões ficaram fora de caminho quando Dumbledore pediu-me emprestado a Capa de Invisibilidade. Não me contou detalhes do motivo; era uma tarefa pela Ordem da Fênix. Aprendemos que ela vinha em primeiro lugar antes de qualquer outro tipo de necessidade. Além disso, ele estava cada vez mais preocupado com as movimentações dos comensais, ofereceu-se para ajudar trazendo coisas que o Harry precisava. Isso deixou Lily aflita, porque até mesmo para Dumbledore a Capa de Invisibilidade não me privaria de correr algum risco.

Fiquei um pouco irritado com ele por estar usando minha Capa, mas era um daqueles sentimentos infantis quando, por exemplo, Lily tirava um brinquedo perigoso da mão de Harry para que ele não o engolisse. Harry ficava emburrado. Mas ele não se abalava por muito tempo; no próximo minuto, já estava interessado em outro brinquedo.

Em uma noite de sábado, enquanto brincava com Harry para fazê-lo pegar fumaçinhas que saíam da ponta da varinha, Sirius aparatou diretamente no quarto.

Harry levou um susto enorme por ter visto Sirius pipocar no canto do quarto. Mas viu que era um rosto conhecido e engatinhou até o padrinho.

– Algum problema, Padfoot?

– Lily está aqui?

– Está tomando banho.

– Não vou conseguir contar a ela.

– Encontraram o esconderijo na Irlanda?

– Não – ele disse diretamente. Parecia estar tentando manter a postura, talvez para o Harry, mas eu notei, por conhecê-lo há tanto tempo, que estava bêbado. – Dessa vez não tem nada a ver com vocês. Comensais agiram essa noite e eu tenho certeza que alguém contou a Você-Sabe-Quem sobre a Ordem da Fênix! Sobre os membros dela. Cara, eu não sei, eu não sei, acho que Moony está nos traindo... ele não vem mais falar comigo, não aparece mais na sua casa, não aparece mais para dar nenhum aviso...

– Comensais agiram essa noite? – foi só o que eu ouvi. Meu coração falhou uma batida.

Parecia que Sirius estava em um pesadelo porque disse como se na manhã seguinte fosse acordar e tudo ia ficar bem:

– Os McKinnon. Todos. Até Marlene.

Só que não ia.

– Não brinca com isso, Sirius...

– Eles invadiram a casa deles essa noite. Não acreditei quando Peter me contou, então eu mesmo fui ver. Vi com meus próprios olhos. Todos. Todos, James.

– Peter te contou?

– Sim. Ele apareceu em casa, querendo ver você. Fui até a casa da Marlene só para mostrar ao Peter que não se pode acreditar em tudo o que se escuta pela frente. Mas eu vi, cara, eu vi.

A porta do meu quarto se abriu no outro lado do corredor. Sirius olhou alarmado.

– Não posso contar a Lily, não vou conseguir.

E desaparatou de novo. Harry apoiou somente os pés para tentar pegar a sombra que Sirius deixou ao aparatar, e caiu com o bumbum no chão. Ele sorria alegremente, adorava ver coisas aparecer e reaparecer.

Lily entrou no quarto, linda e cheirosa, sorrindo como sempre quando via Harry limpinho também e tentando andar. Ela se agachou a altura dele e Harry foi engatinhando até ela, rapidinho.

– Papai trocou a sua frauda?

– Si... – ele contou apontando para o canto do quarto. – Si... puf!

– Puf? – ela franziu a testa, tentando traduzir. Pela expressão corporal de Harry, ela entendeu que Sirius tinha aparatado aqui.

E então aqueles olhos verdes idênticos ao de Harry se ergueram para mim.

– Onde vamos precisar nos esconder dessa vez?

– Lily – eu disse baixinho. Sentamos no chão, para ajudar Harry a andar de um lado para o outro, de mim para Lily, e de Lily para mim. – Ele trouxe uma notícia... Comensais agiram.

_Como dizer? Como dar a notícia de que uma de suas melhores amigas em Hogwarts foi assassinada com sua família_?

Eu me sentei ao seu lado. Preparei-me para dar a pior notícia de todas. Mas não consegui... não consegui... Não queria fazer Lily chorar, não naquela noite, quando Harry deu seus primeiros passinhos e ela estava tão feliz por ele.

– Comensais? – e não tirava os olhos de Harry, encorajando-o.

– Sim. Lily, foram até a casa dos McKinnon essa noite.

– Marlene? – ela vacilou o sorriso, e olhou para mim ao seu lado. Harry chegou até ela, feliz e orgulhoso pelo feito de ter andado em seu colo. Debruçou-se sobre Lily para se apoiar, chamando toda a atenção possível para Lily elogiá-lo. – Você não está falando sério.

– Mae – murmurou Harry. – Que mama...

– Sinto muito, amor – eu disse.

Lily pegou Harry no colo e o levou até a cozinha lá embaixo, para preparar sua comidinha.

Ela ainda não estava chorando.

Observei-a colocar nosso filho na cadeirinha. Começou a colocar as colheradas na boca dele enquanto Harry lambuzava a mão enfiando os dedinhos no prato.

– Abre a boca, abre a boca – ela pediu abrindo a própria boca para Harry imitá-la. Ele engoliu com gosto. – Hum! Não está gostoso?

Cocei a nuca. Queria abraçá-la, o pesar chegaria em algum momento, mas agora ela só precisava dar atenção ao Harry. Ela derrubou o prato dele sem querer em seu colo. Estava quente então Harry começou a berrar. Lily, desesperada, começou a chorar com ele, pedindo desculpas, dizendo que mamãe era desastrada e que não quis machucá-lo. Imediatamente pegou a varinha para limpá-lo. A sensação foi angustiante. Nos próximos minutos, ela não conseguiu continuar dando comida a ele porque tampou a boca com a mão para abafar os choros. Harry ficou observando Lily com a expressão curiosa. _Por que você está chorando, mamãe_?

Eu me aproximei deles, para continuar a dar comida ao Harry. Ela não aguentou e correu para cima, chorar o tempo que fosse necessário.

– Mamãe só está triste – eu contei ao Harry que seguiu Lily com o olhar o tempo inteiro. Ele abriu a boca para receber a próxima colherada. – Ela gostava muito da amiga dela. Você ainda não vai entender.

Acho que me enganei com isso. Ele entendia.

Mesmo do corredor eu conseguia ouvir os choros de Lily, abafados pelo travesseiro. Ela estava deitada em nossa cama. Eu entrei no quarto segurando Harry, sabendo que nosso filho sempre a deixaria mais tranquila.

– Até tentei fazê-lo dormir – eu contei quando Lily enxugou os olhos depressa e se sentou na cama. – Ficou chamando você.

– Vem cá, amor. – Dessa vez ela não se referia a mim. Depositei Harry sobre nossa cama. Ela o abraçou e ele encostou seu rostinho em seu ombro. Depois, sorrindo, observei os dois pousarem a testa uma na outra. – Mamãe te ama. Papai te ama.

Ela fechou os olhos, então as lágrimas voltaram a cair. Balbuciando palavras desconexas, Harry ergueu os bracinhos e acariciou o rosto de Lily. Ou melhor dizendo, o nariz dela e a boca. Ficou movendo a mão contra a boca dela. Ela riu com o gesto e mordeu de brincadeira os seus dedos. Harry riu também.

– E o pai não ganha um abraço também? – ela perguntou.

Harry basicamente pulou em cima de mim. Eu caí de costas no colchão, porque era essa a intenção dele, de me derrubar, então gargalhava toda vez que eu caía. Brincar com um bebê como ele era fazer as mesmas coisas repetidamente e Harry não cansava, principalmente quando era algo divertido.

Eu o segurei no alto, apoiando meus pés com meias em sua barriga para ele fingir que estava voando.

– Assim ele _nunca _vai dormir – Lily reparou, impossível de não sorrir quando me via brincando com Harry, que não parava de fazer sons com a boca, acordado e disposto.

– Quem precisa de regras para cuidar de uma criança?

Lily pegou o livro dos Contos de Beedle, o Bardo. Acendeu a varinha em _lumus_. Isso despertou a atenção de Harry. Os olhos dos dois brilhavam com a claridade, idênticos, inconfundíveis. Harry observou a luz com a expressão hipnotizada e levou os dedos até a ponta da varinha de Lily para sentir a magia.

– Qual nós vamos ler hoje para você, Harry?

Ela entregou o livro. Harry folheou, sem jeito, amassando-o ao tentar virar em alguma página.

– _O bruxo e o caldeirão saltitante_?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

– _O coração peludo do mago_, então – eu disse. Pigarreei antes de fazer a dramática leitura. –_Era uma vez um jovem mago rico, bonito e talentoso_...

– Que não é o seu pai, porque esse mago é ruim e mal – acrescentou Lily bem seriamente para o Harry.

Ficamos lendo para o Harry até que ele se sentisse entediado e cansado para despencar de sono. Ele dormiu no ombro de Lily. Eu já estava bocejando de sono também quando ela se levantou para colocá-lo no berço.

Ela voltou para o quarto engolindo um longo suspiro. Tirou as roupas e vestiu sua camisola curta que eu havia lhe dado como presente de casados. Eu adorava ver aquelas coxas lisas e lindas e os ombros cheios de sardinhas. Mas eu sabia que ela não estava para sexo naquela noite. Nem insinuaria querer fazer.

Lily desarrumou um pouco os cabelos e tirou o colar de seu pai e de sua mãe como sempre fazia antes de se deitar. Sem trocarmos muitas palavras, ela se enfiou embaixo da coberta, deu-me um rápido beijo na boca, de boa noite, para se virar do outro lado.

Chorou a noite inteira. Encostei-me a ela, por trás, para enviar-lhe conforto. Quando os choros cessaram, eu sabia que agora ela estava apenas silenciosamente pesarosa. Finalmente, ela acabou confessando:

– Não me lembro qual foi a última coisa que eu disse a Lene.

– Garanto que foi algo que a fez sorrir – sussurrei.

– Acho que sim. Estávamos conversando sobre o Harry.

Nos próximos dias Lily passou a se dedicar ao álbum de fotografia. Era um modo de se distrair. Harry a ajudava espalhando as fotografias pelo chão da sala. Harry jogava a primeira foto que via pela frente e Lily a colava com um feitiço no álbum. Ela e Harry conversavam o tempo todo, mesmo que as palavras de Harry fossem totalmente aleatórias. Mas nós dois, de alguma forma, compreendíamos tudo o que ele dizia.

– O que você acha dessa, querido?

– Papai – ele disse apontando para a minha irresistível e inconfundível beleza daquela foto.

– Sim. Esse é o papai, o tio Remus, o padrinho Sirius e o Peter. Mais conhecido como os malfeitores de Hogwarts, os Marotos.

– Ei, _você_ vai contar a ele sobre os Marotos? – eu me aproximei da sala.

– Não – ela sorriu. – Posso deixar o gostinho para você.

– Que bom, nada mais justo.

Enquanto montávamos o álbum juntos, eu contava para Harry sobre os Marotos.

Mesmo depois da notícia da morte dos McKinnon, Lily reconhecia que Marlene não gostaria que ela ficasse chorando toda hora. O aniversário de um aninho do Harry a deixou muito animada, mesmo sabendo que Harry mal tinha ideia de que ele estava fazendo idade. Ele ficou dormindo por um tempão no berço, demorando para acordar. Lily ficava andando de um lado para o outro.

– E se eu acordá-lo? – ela disse ansiosa.

– Isso vai ser uma maldade tremenda, querida – eu abri um sorriso. – Calma, ele não _vai _dormir o dia inteiro.

– Eu vou ver se ele acordou, pelo menos.

– Você verificou há cinco minutos – lembrei.

Mas para a alegria de Lily, nosso filho acordou alguns minutos depois. Estava deitado observando os passarinhos flutuarem acima do berço. Ele resmungava algumas coisinhas, mas não estava berrando.

– Feliz aniversário, Harry!

Ele viu Lily e depois me viu do outro lado. Abriu o maior bocejo de todos. Ainda estava com o rosto todo amassado. Lily entregou a ele o seu hipogrifo de pelúcia preferido, babado e mordido. Ele sentou no berço e ergueu os braços para apoiar as mãozinhas na grade. E se levantou.

– Você está tão grande – ela sorriu. – Sabia que hoje é seu aniversário? Você tem um ano agora, meu amor, um aninho.

Ela mostrou com seu dedo.

– Um aninho, Harry.

Harry abraçou o hipogrifo e caiu no berço de novo. Nós dois rimos.

– Ele ainda está morrendo de sono – comentou Lily. – Não devíamos tirá-lo do berço agora.

– Concordo. Vamos esperar para entregar a ele nosso presente depois.

Mas nós estávamos ansiosos. Não sei o que deu na gente naquele dia, mas era uma sensação que não tivemos nem mesmo quando Harry nasceu. Acho que era pelo fato de estarmos juntos depois de um ano, o fato de que ele estava crescendo. O fato de que, mesmo ali em casa, ele era tão sorridente e feliz com os pais que tinha. Fizemos o nosso melhor por ele e fomos recompensados com o seu aniversário.

– E o momento mais esperado chegou – eu disse ao entrar na sala carregando uma caixa retangular. – Foi sua mamãe quem fez o seu presente – contei.

Lily segurou as mãozinhas dele para elas baterem palmas.

– Parabéns, Harry – ela disse no ouvido dele e o beijou no rosto bem gostoso. Eu o beijei na outra bochecha, e Harry só quis saber de abrir o embrulho da caixa nos próximos três minutos. Ele não sabia o que fazer com ela.

Lily havia achado um pedaço de madeira perto do jardim. Como não era muito sensato sairmos por aí com Comensais a solta nos procurando... e a minha Capa da Invisibilidade estava ainda com Dumbledore... ela mesma teve a ideia de confeccionar o modelo de uma varinha mágica ao invés de comprá-la em uma loja de brinquedo. Ficou horas desenvolvendo a estrutura da madeira até que realmente parecesse com uma varinha do sr. Olivaras. Lily, pelo visto, era boa em tudo.

– Dizem que ninguém esquece a primeira varinha – ela sussurrou. Harry segurou a varinha e acenou em minha direção.

– Ele tentou me azarar? – eu ergui uma sobrancelha. – Ele tentou me azarar! É mesmo o meu filho.

– E tinha alguma dúvida disso?

Harry adorou sua primeira varinha. Não tirou da mão em nenhum instante, pelo menos até abrir o presente de Sirius, que foi o último. Ele basicamente largou a varinha no chão quando viu a vassourinha de corrida embaixo do embrulho, com um bilhetinho escrito por Sirius.

_Para o próximo Potter!_

– E foi assim que Padfoot superou a gente – riu Lily, nada abalada por Harry ter deixado os outros presentes de lado naquele instante. Eu o ajudei a se levantar e sentar na vassoura. Segurei suas costas para ele se equilibrar.

Com orgulho, eu observei meu filho sentado na vassoura. Segurou firmemente as duas mãos no cabo dela. A vassoura realmente saiu do chão uns trinta centímetro.

– Primeira regra para aprender a voar em uma vassoura – eu citei.

E Lily lembrou:

– Confiar em James Potter.

– Acho que Harry confia em mim, não confia?

– Absolutamente.

– Preparado, Harry?

Alegremente, eu o ajudei a flutuar. Harry nem olhou para baixo. Não estava com medo nenhum. Não largou a vassoura o dia inteiro. Ficou pedindo para que eu o empurrasse na vassoura a cada instante. Não se cansou nenhuma vez, e eu também não me cansei de ajudá-lo nenhuma vez. Claro que ele era desajeitado e se empolgava demais a ponto de soltar as mãos da vassoura. A primeira queda de Harry aconteceu uns dez minutos antes de Batilda chegar para dividir um bolo e suas inúmeras histórias – naquele dia ela estava contando sobre a amizade de Dumbledore com o histórico bruxo Grindelwald.

– E cá entre nós, diziam que não era _só _amizade, se é que vocês me entendem.

Lily estava tomando o chá nesse momento, por isso engasgou. Eu estava passando um líquido de poção no roxo que se formou na testa do Harry depois que ele caiu da vassoura, quando abafei a risada. Batilda era uma figura.

– Muitas fofocas, obviamente – continuou Batilda. – Mas não duvido. Ele nunca se casou, é claro. Por que vocês acham que ele nunca se casou? Eu não duvido dessas fofocas. Nada contra, obviamente.

– Mais chá, sra. Bagshot? – tossiu Lily.

– Muito obrigada, Lily – ela disse abanando a mão. – Apenas queria fazer uma visita para esse garotinho tão lindinho. – Olhou para Harry ao dizer com a voz de bebê. Apertou a bochecha dele. – Oh quem me dera ter um lindo filho como esse... E tem os olhos da mãe. São realmente idênticos aos seus, Lily. Mas o cabelinho é do pai. Está todo despenteado! Sem duvidas, é o bebê mais lindo que eu já conheci. Posso segurá-lo, se me permitem?

Mas Harry não queria ficar tanto tempo no colo, especialmente agora que ele tinha uma vassoura. Eu sempre dizia que ele aprendeu a voar antes de aprender a andar.

Em poucos dias, já estava se equilibrando nela, gargalhando enquanto flutuava pela casa, agora sem o apoio das minhas mãos. Não podíamos tirar os olhos dele, obviamente. Eu corria atrás o tempo todo porque parecia que Harry estava querendo fugir da gente, especialmente da hora do banho.

– Pegue ele, James! – exclamava Lily. – Não! Harry! Aí não!

– _Não irá fugir de nós_!

A gata miou desesperada quando Harry foi de encontro a ela, quase matando a coitadinha. Assustada, seus olhos captavam todos os movimentos da vassoura.

– Ele vai subir as escadas aí, amor! – eu avisei. Lily estava no segundo andar. Harry se surpreendeu com a presença dela e quase se desequilibrou de novo, mas Lily foi rápida o suficiente para segurá-lo a tempo de tirá-lo da vassoura.

Ele começou a fazer birra, mas Lily estava rindo quando o levamos para a banheira lhe dar um delicioso e cheiroso banho. Estava calor e o esforço dele de ficar voando o fazia suar.

– Conseguimos? – eu nem acreditei quando vi Lily tirando as roupinhas de Harry, que se esperneava para não tomar banho.

– Ssora! Sora! Sora! Queo voar!

Voar foi a primeira palavra, além de mamãe e papai, que ele aprendeu a dizer constantemente.

– Voar... mamãe...

– Banho – ela disse. – Voar não pode agora. Temos que dar um banho em você, querido. Prontinho, deixa a mamãe tirar... isso... Você adora água, não adora?

– Ele vai ser um ótimo jogador de Quadribol – eu comentei, orgulhoso. Aqueles momentos em que eu o perseguia na vassoura foram os momentos mais felizes da minha vida.

– Um jogador de Quadribol muito fedido, eca – Lily entortou o nariz para o Harry. Harry entortou o nariz, só para imitá-la. Acabou que ele sorria quando Lily sorria para ele, e não chorou mais. Harry era uma boa criança. Alguns nem acreditariam, mas ele não dava tanto trabalho em momentos como esse. Não ficava o tempo todo chorando a toa. Ele era esperto. Um garotinho forte como a mãe. Acalmava com a água ao seu redor, brincando com a varinha que ganhou de nós, e tudo o que ele precisava estava ali no banheiro. Os brinquedos, sua mãe lhe dando carinho e cuidando dele, e eu fazendo a água circular ao nosso redor com magia. Harry não era exigente, e eu o amava por isso. E por mais um bilhão de coisas que eu não sabia explicar.

Ele era muito amoroso. Aprendeu comigo, que sempre surpreendia Lily com um beijo no rosto quando ela estava menos esperando. Quando Lily o ajudou a colocar sua roupa depois do banho, muito concentrada, ele estava apoiado nela e, do nada, assim, do nada mesmo, ele deu um beijo bem no rosto dela. Foi só uma tentativa de encostar os lábios na bochecha dela quase pertinho da sua boca.

Ela ficou amavelmente surpresa com a inocência que existiu nesse gesto.

– Você é igualzinho o seu pai – ela sorriu para o Harry.

– Não é culpa dele – eu me espreguicei na cama e observei os dois. – Você é irresistível de beijar.

Eu me aproximei para beijá-la, mas Harry deu um jeito de se enfiar ali no meio. Eu gargalhei com isso.

– Ele tem ciúmes de você, querida. De novo, não posso culpá-lo.

– Os dois podem me beijar – ela permitiu, sorrindo. – Meus homens preferidos.

Beijou a bochecha de Harry e depois se inclinou para a minha boca.

– Amo vocês. Agora _eu _preciso tomar banho. Fica de olho nele.

– Sempre – garanti.

Mas eu era um pai divertido. Harry não ia ficar parado. Enquanto Lily tomava banho, nós brincamos mais um pouco na vassoura. Dessa vez, ele quebrou aquele vaso horroroso da Petunia. Nem deu para concertar com feitiço.

Depressa apenas joguei os cacos no lixo. Justamente no momento que Lily desceu para a sala, eu fingi que estava lendo um livrinho para ele. Harry ajudou a disfarçar, quietinho bebendo o seu leite no sofá. Era mesmo meu filho. Um ano, e já era um Maroto.

– Tem algo estranho – ela notou. Olhou ao redor para os ornamentos da casa. Estavam todos perfeitamente alinhados. – Cadê o vaso da minha irmã? Costumava ficar aqui em cima.

– Então... pode ser que o Harry tenha... talvez, só talvez... Não fica brava com ele, foi totalmente minha culpa.

– Harry James Potter. Eu _sabia _que tinha o melhor filho do mundo. Não via a hora de me livrar daquela coisa horrorosa.

Soltei um suspiro aliviado.

Não tínhamos visita há algum tempo, por isso nos surpreendemos que Peter tivesse aparecido alguns dias depois do aniversário de Harry. Contou que Sirius havia avisado sobre estarmos em Godric's Hollows. Ele estava bem triste, pior do que eu o tinha visto na última reunião da Ordem. Lily achou que era por causa da Marlene.

– Quer comer alguma coisa, Wormy? – perguntou Lily, preocupada. Talvez porque Wormtail tivesse emagrecido nesses tempos, e de um jeito que não parecia saudável.

– Estou sem fome – ele disse, observando Harry por um tempo no meu colo. – Como ele está?

– Harry? Ótimo – sorri. – Ei, fala oi pro Worms.

Ele acenou a varinha.

– Não larga a varinha de jeito nenhum, não é, filho? – eu disse, orgulhoso.

Peter tentou um sorriso.

– Eu preciso ir – ele disse, levantando-se. – Obrigado pelo chá, Lily.

– Mas já vai? Por que a pressa?

– Eu apenas queria ter certeza de que estão bem. Depois do que ocorreu aos McKinnon...

– Sim – ela disse silenciosamente. – Bom... pode nos visitar quando quiser. James anda meio entediado.

– Não é verdade – eu disse. – Mas pode visitar quando quiser, Peter. Se precisar de alguma coisa...

– Certo – ele apenas disse.

Não falou mais nada, ansioso. Fez um tímido aceno para Harry, que estava ocupado demais em morder a madeira da varinha do que falar tchau para Peter. Ele definitivamente gostava mais do Sirius. Remus não tem passado para dar muita notícia, o que andava me deixando preocupado. Sirius estava desconfiando dele, mas eu achava isso impossível.

Lily aproveitou para enviar uma carta a Sirius, contando sobre as últimas novidades e de como Harry tinha adorado a vassoura. Até enviou uma foto.


	30. Chapter 30

_**"Muito bem. Agora você me enfrenta, como homem... de costas retas e orgulhoso, do mesmo modo que seu pai morreu." - Lord Voldemort**_

* * *

A chegada de setembro trouxe pesadelos a Lily. Duas vezes, em menos de uma semana, acordei na madrugada com suas constantes inquietações ao meu lado. Murmurava coisas, os olhos fechados em angústia... mas naquela noite em especial, ela foi clara. Sua voz era nítida, e isso me assustou como nunca antes:

– _Não... _não... _por favor_...

– Lily-

– Não...

– Lily...

Precisei encostar-me a ela, para acordá-la do pesadelo. Ela ofegou e agarrou meu peito com força, abrindo imediatamente os olhos. Seu coração estava tão disparado que eu mesmo o senti quando a abracei. Beijei seu rosto, colocando-a o mais próxima de mim. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e molhavam a minha camisa.

Ficamos horas calados, acordados, incapazes de voltarmos a dormir.

Ela se levantou sem avisar e foi até o quarto do Harry. Passou a noite só observando-o dormir.

Ela me viu parado na porta e murmurou:

– Não consigo tirar meus olhos dele.

– Ele de fato roubou seus olhos – falei e isso a fez sorrir fraquinho.

– Acho que ele está sonhando.

– Com uma vassoura de corrida – adivinhei.

– Ou leite.

– Ou com a linda mamãe dele.

– Ou com o papai.

– Com certeza, está sonhando comigo – concordei. Segurei sua mão. – Ei, vamos, vamos voltar a dormir, amor.

– Não consigo – ela disse. Apertou a mão nos olhos, como se não quisesse que eu a visse chorando. De novo.

Talvez fosse exigir demais. Não tivemos nenhuma boa notícia nas últimas semanas. Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte aterrorizavam o mundo de uma maneira ainda pior do que estivemos vendo desde então. Não havia mais motivo para ansiar por uma Mensagem da Ordem. A última foi Moody nos contando que a família de Edgar Bones, incluindo ele mesmo, fora assassinada pelos comensais, quase da mesma maneira que fizeram contra os McKinnon. No entanto, os Bones tinham nove filhos. Nove. Crianças e bebês. Ninguém era poupado.

Se já não fosse péssimo o suficiente ouvir que mais um membro da Ordem da Fênix fora encontrado morto, tivemos a notícia de que foram preciso cinco comensais para matarem os gêmeos Gideon e Fabean, depois, é claro, de torturá-los. Quando Sirius nos contou, eu não aguentei e pedi para ele não contar os detalhes.

Ficar em casa não ajudava em nada. Eu queria lutar, eu queria vingar, eu queria matar Voldemort e afogar cada um dos Comensais da Morte em uma maldição para eles pagarem pelo que faziam. Como vencer um exército de bruxos que não poupavam a vida de ninguém? Sabíamos que as mortes deveriam nos servir como um modo de erguer e lutar. De fato, os membros da Ordem que continuavam em pé e dispostos estavam lutando até suas últimas forças.

Pelo menos foi o que Remus garantiu quando a Marca Negra foi encontrada no céu de uma madrugada no fim de Setembro. A Marca Negra queria dizer que Voldemort agiu. Que _Voldemort _havia assassinado alguém. Que _Voldemort _estava querendo aparecer de novo. Anunciando seu poder, para fazer ninguém esquecer.

Moody disse que nunca viu Dorcas se dedicar tanto. Ela enfrentou Voldemort na última batalha da Ordem. Disseram que matou um Comensal da Morte, e isso irritou Voldemort. Ao ouvir que ela não saiu viva, Lily não dormiu mais. Não conseguia. E se dormia, tinha pesadelos. A única pessoa que de fato a acalmava entre todo aquele turbilhão de péssimas notícias era Harry. Era a presença de Harry.

E eu? Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Pela primeira vez, eu não sabia o que fazer.

Apenas sabia... apenas falava para mim mesmo... _seja forte. Lily precisa que você seja forte. Lily e Harry. Os dois são o que mais importa agora. Nada mais importa agora. Apenas proteja os dois, cuide dos dois. Fique com os dois._

– Lily – eu a chamei quando ela estava brincando distraidamente com Harry no sofá. A televisão estava ligada em um canal de desenhos. Eu me aproximei com o violão que Sirius trazia todo fim de semana para tocar para o Harry. Eu pigarreei e sentei ao lado dela. – Fiz uma música pra você.

Ela se ajeitou no sofá, sorrindo, para ouvir.

– _Lily, Lily, Lily... não sei o que rima com Lily. Mas sei que rosas são vermelhas, o pomo é de ouro e você é o meu maior tesouro._

Soei a última acorde, dramaticamente, desafinado. Ela olhou para mim e se aproximou para enrolar um braço ao redor do meu pescoço.

– Esse foi o verso mais lindo que você já fez para mim em todos esses anos – sussurrou ao me dar um beijo.

– Eu estava inspirado – falei com sinceridade. – Quer ouvir outro?

– O tempo todo – sorriu.

Era só isso. Era só isso o que eu precisava nos meus dias. Ver Lily sorrir. Eu não fazia poemas para ela com outro objetivo senão esse. Até parecia que tínhamos voltado para Hogwarts. Ao longo daqueles dias, eu apenas brincava com o violão para divertir Harry.

Mesmo em casa, você consegue se sentir exausto. A água da banheira relaxava suficientemente. E tudo o que você quer é relaxar. Eu precisava disso, nós dois precisávamos disso. Em um sábado qualquer, enquanto Lily preparava Harry para dormir, eu ajeitei o quarto com velas, conjurei uísques e preparei a música preferida dela, romântica. Quando ela chegou, surpreendeu com o que viu.

– O que é...?

– Faz tempo que não faço algo romântico por você – eu disse. – Quero te fazer tranquila todas as noites.

– James – ela disse baixinho. – Você me faz...

– Não, olha, eu não faço. Eu tento, não parece o suficiente.

– A primeira coisa que eu vejo quando acordo, quando abro os olhos, é o seu corpo ao lado do meu. E é isso o que me tranqüiliza, o que me faz erguer os pés e levantar. Não teria conseguido passar por tudo isso sem você, James. Então _é _o suficiente. É mais do que o suficiente.

Ela me beijou, puxando-me pelo cós da calça. Pudemos aproveitar nós mesmos, o tempo silencioso que tínhamos embaixo dos lençóis. Estava chuviscando, ouvíamos as batidas das gotas de água na nossa janela, dando um tipo de som abafado para os gemidos deliciosos dela embaixo de mim. Coloquei-a de costas, ao meu lado, para penetrá-la naquela posição, para beijar seu pescoço, para lhe dar prazer. Ela apertava meus cabelos. Acariciei sua coxa, levantando um pouco suas pernas, levando um de meus dedos para o seu clitóris, alcançando-lhe o prazer. Minha pele se esfregava nela, deliciosamente dentro dela.

– James – gemeu, ficando de bruços. Eu apoiei meus braços em cada lado de seu corpo e continuei estocando. Ela apertava o travesseiro com força, gemendo contra ele. Observei seus cabelos lindos caídos ao redor de suas costas e o coloquei de lado para poder beijar seus ombros enquanto transávamos assim.

Apertei meu peito em suas costas, segurei seus seios contra o colchão e estoquei mais rápido, mais forte, inquieto de prazer, perto do seu ouvido. Ela virou o rosto, beijei a boca dela, com a língua, gozando. Continuei penetrando devagar até finalmente sentir que eu estava plenamente satisfeito. Ajudei ela finalizar por último, acariciando-a. Lily mordeu o travesseiro e, como todas as noites, chegou ao orgasmo. Só então, eu saí de dentro dela, molhado.

– Foi maravilhoso – eu disse, beijando seu pescoço. Ela estava respirando com dificuldade. – Acho que sou viciado em você. Não deve ser bom.

– É perfeito – ela sussurrou.

Abraçamo-nos confortavelmente, seu cheiro delicioso de xampu impregnando o meu nariz. Eu beijei sua testa e enrolei um pedacinho do seu cabelo no indicador.

– Uau, eu estou exausta – ela disse quando bocejou. – Geralmente tínhamos mais pique para próximas rodadas.

– Bom, culpa do Sirius. – Sempre era culpa do Sirius. – Quem mandou ele dar uma vassoura para o nosso filho. Agora temos que ficar correndo atrás dele.

– Por que ele não poderia ser apenas normal e só _andar _como todo bebê faz?

Mas isso apenas nos fazia sorrir. Não reclamamos um momento do trabalho que Harry nos dava. Aliás, agradecíamos por isso.

Lily olhou para o teto do quarto, pensativa. Ela sempre ficava pensativa depois da transa, era linda. Arrastava os cabelos para trás e esperava a respiração voltar ao normal, distraidamente roçando a perna na minha enquanto pensava em alguma coisa.

– Posso confessar uma coisa? – ela perguntou.

– Qualquer coisa.

– Eu ia ao seu treino de Quadribol só para vê-lo tirar a camisa.

Eu ri com essa revelação.

– Vamos ser sinceros aqui, querida, todo mundo sabia disso.

– Só acho que agora que estamos casados eu não devia esconder essa informação.

– Posso confessar uma coisa, então?

– Vamos lá.

– Quando me apaixonei por você, nunca mais precisei ver nenhuma revista de mulher pelada. Só a sua imagem já me deixava duro.

Ela fez um som que mais pareceu uma exclamação incrédula.

– Isso é pra me deixar lisonjeada, eu espero.

– Com certeza.

Ela bocejou de novo e fechou os olhos. Começou a dizer umas coisas mas parou no meio da frase, cortando-se, para dormir. Eu sorri intimamente. Ela não dormia fácil há muito tempo, então nem ousei atrapalhá-la. Eu mesmo só consegui dormir quando tive certeza de que ela estava sonhando. Não teve pesadelos naquela noite.

Acordei no pulo quando ouvi um barulho lá embaixo. Agarrei a varinha e desci correndo, o coração disparado, mas eu estava com tanto sono que não reparei que Lily não estava na cama, então fiquei bem aliviado quando ela surgiu atrás do balcão da cozinha.

– Bom dia, amor. Nunca mais vou fazer o feitiço reparo na frente do Harry – informou.

Harry estava sentado em cima do balcão, lambuzado ao redor da boca de comida.

– Papai... – ele disse e ergueu os braços. Balbuciou um monte de coisa indicando que ele tinha quebrado os pratos que estavam espatifados no chão.

– Não vai – ela disse severamente quando me aproximei para pegar o Harry. – Estamos bravos com ele.

– Estamos? – ergui uma sobrancelha.

– Sim! Ele quebrou os pratos de propósito, temos que impor limite ao nosso filho.

– Onde é que você leu isso? Harry só estava se divertindo – abri um sorriso e ergui minha mão na altura dele para Harry tocá-la. Ele já fazia high-five com um ano.

– Bom, eu não quero que ele cresça achando que as pessoas vão consertar as coisas toda vez que ele quebrar um prato.

– Muito feio o que você fez – eu disse a ele, mas eu não sabia ser bravo. E nem queria. – Muito feio. Não pode.

Ele abriu um sorrisão. Dois dentinhos inferiores estavam crescendo.

– Não pode, Harry, não pode. Como é que se fica bravo com ele?

Lily acabou sorrindo.

– Eu queria saber – confessou. – Acho que somos pais meio desnaturados.

– Com certeza. Ops! – eu fiz, de propósito, ao jogar outro prato no chão. Harry gargalhou.

– James! – Lily me deu um tapa no braço.

– É só um prato, amor. Tente jogar também, faz bem.

Entreguei um prato a ela. Um pouco hesitante, mas tentando apenas resistir, Lily prometeu que faria só uma vez. Ainda achava super errado, mas ela acabou não se importando mais quando Harry gargalhou de novo com o prato se espatifando. Com a varinha, demonstrei um ótimo feitiço reparo. Quando os cacos estavam se juntando, eu abandonei o feitiço e os cacos voltaram a cair no chão. Era inacreditável como Harry gargalhava com isso. Não tinha graça alguma, mas com Harry até um ventilador era engraçado.

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah – ele fazia a frente do ventilador e sua voz saía toda engraçada. Era indescritível a voz do Harry, eu queria escutar ela o dia inteiro.

Quando Lily viu o que ele estava fazendo, ficou brava com ele e comigo. Lily andava com mania de apresentar ao Harry princípios e limites. Em um Potter? Ah, Evans!

– Não pode ficar na frente do ventilador o tempo todo! – ela reclamou. – Ele vai ficar gripado, James.

E realmente ficou.

Foi um período no fim de setembro, não soubemos muito bem o que fazer. Preocupados por ele, Lily também não tinha certeza se era recomendável curá-lo com poções. Era só um bebê. Mas cuidamos dele o tempo todo. Na maioria das vezes, dormia mais do que ele estava acostumado a dormir. Lily ficou preocupada com isso. E com um monte de coisa. Ela nunca tinha sido mãe e queria ser a melhor para o Harry. Em todos os sentidos. E queria que ele aprendesse muitas coisas, especialmente a guardar os brinquedos depois de usá-los.

Harry gostava de ver magia, mas Lily o ensinou que nem sempre ele precisaria dela. Algumas coisas ele aprenderia com o tempo, mas soube guardar os brinquedos na caixa como uma boa criança, imitando-a. Ou apenas ajudando. Não começava a guardar, mas quando Lily iniciava, ele dava uns passinhos até a caixa e guardava de volta o brinquedo, para ajudá-la.

– Ele é um bom menino – eu disse.

– Quero que ele cresça um bom homem – ela disse. – E que seja forte e independente, não vai ter a gente pra sempre.

Lily sentia muita falta dos pais. Quando não sabíamos resolver um problema com Harry, ela desejava que tivesse a mãe para ajudá-la. Ela desejava que tivesse as amigas. Correspondia-se com Alice o tempo todo. As duas trocavam cartas e fotos de Neville e Harry. Pensar que Dorcas e Marlene não estavam mais lá trazia um impacto tão gigante em nós que, quando menos esperava, Lily estava com os olhos aguados de novo.

Em outubro Harry já estava se sentindo melhor e voltou a fazer suas gracinhas de sempre. Foi um alívio vê-lo curado da gripe, o que quis dizer que não havia sido nada muito grave. Como todo o domingo, nós dois líamos o Profeta Diário.

Lily estava de mau humor naquele dia, então sem aviso algum ela agarrou o jornal e o rasgou em pedacinhos.

– Não mostre isso a ele – ela mandou.

– Nós precisamos ver as notícias.

– Tudo o que a gente precisa saber Dumbledore vem nos avisar.

– Dumbledore vem nos avisar, mas trazer a minha capa ele não traz, né?

– Você está preocupado com a sua Capa estúpida? Pretende fazer o que com ela? Sair por aí nas suas excursões-

– Sim! – eu disse. – Pretendo visitar o Sirius, que está se escondendo pela gente! Pretendo lutar! Pretendo vingar a morte de todo mundo que a gente conheceu! Dorcas, Marlene-

– Não, James! Não! _Não entre nisso_.

– É o que eu quero – eu disse, sério. – Desculpa, Lily, mas eu não aguento mais só ficar aqui. Eu quero lutar. Eu quero _acabar _com isso! Não _aguento _mais!

– Estamos fazendo isso pelo Harry, sabe.

– Eu sei – apertei as mãos no rosto.

– Eu entendo o seu lado, James. Eu também quero lutar. Mas não me importo, não me importo com mais nada, só com o Harry. Não me importo se Voldemort acha que meu filho é uma ameaça a ele, não me importo com o que ele tentar fazer com a gente para conseguir destruir o Harry. Não me importo! Eu só quero que ele fique longe do meu filho! Eu quero essa guerra _longe _do meu filho! Não tem que ser dele! Simplesmente não tem que ser dele também!

A voz dela estava bem alta. Harry observava a discussão com a boquinha aberta, sem entender porque sua mãe estava tão brava e zangada.

– Vem, querido – ela abaixou o tom de voz, docemente, ao carregar Harry no colo. – Mamãe precisa dar banho em você agora.

Quando eles subiram as escadas, chutei o sofá com raiva. Não pelos dois, mas por mim. Eu não queria ter falado que não aguentava mais. Eu precisava aguentar, era necessário, pelos dois.

Lily estava na banheira com Harry, tentando pentear os fios do cabelo dele enquanto ele afundava a lula-gigante de plástico na água, fazendo sonzinhos com a boca. Quando entrei no banheiro e vi os dois, arrependi-me de ter perdido a cabeça há dez minutos. Eu não era orgulhoso.

– Ei, desculpa – eu disse.

Ela estava molhada também, sentada dentro da banheira, mas seus olhos ficavam vermelhos quando eu sabia que ela esteve chorando.

– Eu que peço – ela disse. – Não queria ter estourado daquele jeito.

– Não, você tem razão. Estamos fazendo isso pela segurança do Harry. É só ele que importa agora. E precisamos afastá-lo dessa guerra.

– Ele não tem nem ideia – ela sussurrou observando nosso filho brincando. – Não faz a mínima ideia. Às vezes desejava que eu tivesse a mesma inocência.

– É encantadora – concordei.

Aproximei-me para dar um beijinho na cabeça do Harry e demorei um pouco mais na boca de Lily. Quando me afastei, ela agarrou minha camisa para me parar e sussurrar:

– Eu te amo.

– Eu também. Os dois.

Estava silencioso naquele mês, a casa e a rua. Batilda apareceu para ver o Harry e trazer docinhos para Lily, que os adorava. As duas conversaram até o sol desaparecer.

Quando o sol desapareceu, Batilda não foi nossa única visita.

Lily fechou os olhos, recompondo-se, quando viu Dumbledore atravessar o jardim. Hora de notícias.

Ele não quis chá.

– Voldemort sabe – apenas disse.

De alguma forma, não me pareceu uma notícia. Quando nos contou que Voldemort sabia que estávamos escondidos em Godric's Hollow, não foi uma notícia. Foi, talvez, uma confirmação do que já estávamos esperando há muito tempo.

– Foi um bom plano atrasá-lo escondendo Sirius por vocês – ele disse. – Um plano que o frustrou severamente.

– Nós sairemos daqui – eu disse. – Já estávamos pensando nisso.

– Não – Lily interferiu. – Não vai adiantar.

– Não podemos perder mais tempo – disse Dumbledore. – Prometi que os ajudaria. Ainda se lembram na aula do Professor Flitwick sobre o Feitiço Fidelius, eu espero.

– Já ouvimos falar – eu disse. – Feitiço complexo, não existe muita explicação sobre ele em livros. Difícil encontrar alguém que saiba como fazer.

– É a única chance que temos? – perguntou Lily. – O Feitiço Fidelius é uma medida extremamente...

– Urgente. Peço que confiem em mim para ser o Fiel do Segredo – ele disse.

Lily e eu nos entreolhamos.

– Senhor, agradecemos – eu disse. – Mas Sirius passou um ano nos cobrindo, dando a vida dele para nos proteger, despistando Voldemort... Ele vai querer ser o Fiel do Segredo.

Dumbledore não concordou.

– James, é arriscado-

– Não! – eu disse com firmeza. – Confio minha vida em Sirius. Ele vai ser o Fiel do Segredo. Vou chamá-lo.

O cervo prateado fez o trabalho. Sirius apareceu pela lareira dois minutos depois. Foi mais rápido do que esperávamos.

– Boa noite, Dumbledore.

– Sirius – ele cumprimentou, cordialmente.

– É verdade? Você-Sabe-Quem descobriu que vocês estão aqui?

– Por isso não temos muito tempo, Padfoot – eu disse. – Quer ser o nosso Fiel do Segredo?

– O Feitiço Fidelius? – ele estreitou os olhos, não querendo soar tão preocupado. – Não me ofenda perguntando uma coisa dessas. Sabe que eu quero.

– É uma certeza, James? Lily? – quis confirmar Dumbledore. – Então acenem suas varinhas. – Como se estivesse em um teste, Dumbledore perguntou a Lily. – Sabe o encantamento?

– Não existem palavras – ela respondeu. – É só dar a ele o segredo.

– E pensar na importância que existe e no motivo que estão dando a ele o segredo.

– Para proteger o Harry – eu disse.

– Exatamente.

Nos próximos cinco minutos, eu me concentrei em guardar o segredo em Sirius, a varinha inclinada em sua direção. Lily pousou sua mão na minha e, nesse momento, como se fossemos um só, um feixe bem pequeno de luz, quase um rastro, entrou no coração de Sirius.

– Não pareceu complexo – eu comentei.

– Não se instala na pessoa instantaneamente – contou Dumbledore. – É um segredo que vai passar em todas as células do corpo do Fiel. Amanhã de manhã, ninguém mais saberá que vocês estão aqui. Voldemort poderá trazer todo o exército dele para essa casa, eles nunca saberão que vocês estão aqui. Irá protegê-los.

– Por quanto tempo? – perguntou Lily baixinho.

– Pelo tempo que o Fiel do Segredo determinar.

– Bom, nem se ele precisar me matar – disse Sirius, e isso foi o suficiente para nós acreditarmos.

Sirius ficou em casa naquela noite, queria brincar com Harry. Pensativo, não comentou muito sobre o que tínhamos acabado de torná-lo. Eu tinha certeza absoluta que ele não se arrependeria disso. Mas ele ainda estava aflito, como se algo estivesse errado.

Lily lhe entregou cobertas para ele passar a noite no sofá, mas Sirius decidiu passar a noite no jardim, transformado em animago, como um guarda-costas.

– Não precisa, Sirius, você vai passar frio.

– Esqueceu que cachorro tem pelos? Não se preocupe, Lils, é sério. Estou bem.

Também não dormimos naquela noite. Lily ficou observando Harry no berço, dormindo tranquilo e feliz. Estava sonhando com hipogrifos de pelúcia, certeza.

Quase no finalzinho da noite, Sirius voltou para dentro de casa.

– Não me parece certo – ele disse. – Estive pensando, é muito óbvio. Com certeza Voldemort virá até mim, tentará extrair a informação. Pode me torturar até acabar com os meus miolos, não vou contar a ele, mas... o que estou querendo dizer é que é muito óbvio. Fizemos Voldemort perder tempo durante esse ano, vamos fazê-lo perder mais um pouco de tempo.

– Como assim?

– Vamos usar outra pessoa. Uma pessoa que não seja óbvia, a última pessoa _no mundo _que Voldemort tentaria procurar saber do segredo. Alguém...

Lily e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

– Peter.

– Vocês o tornam o verdadeiro Fiel do Segredo... Voldemort nunca vai desconfiar.

– Está querendo ser uma isca de novo, Sirius?

– Eu sou bom nisso – ele disse ansioso. – É sério. Ele vai tentar me procurar, me caçar, o que precisar fazer, vai perder tempo. Não serei o verdadeiro Fiel. Eles vão achar que sim, é claro. Não contamos a ninguém, nem a Dumbledore, que eu não serei o verdadeiro. O que acham?

Olhei para Lily.

– O que acha, querida?

– Confio em todos que juram solenemente – ela disse.

E, então, Peter Pettigrew se tornou o verdadeiro Fiel do Segredo no final da noite. Meu amigo sentiu-se útil dessa vez, honrado, e jurou solenemente que não trairia o segredo.

Jurou solenemente.

Lily abraçou Sirius quando eles se despediram. Bem forte.

– Obrigada – ela disse. – Por tudo o que tem feito pela gente, pelo Harry, não conseguiríamos sem você.

– Sem choradeira – ele ralhou. Lily acabou rindo, porque de fato ela estava quase chorando. – Cuida do Prongs, ok?

– Pode deixar.

Ele sorriu para mim e apertou minha mão antes de me dar um abraço.

– Harry está protegido agora – ele disse. – Vamos, Peter.

Lily também parou Peter para abraçá-lo antes de ir embora. Ele deu uns tapinhas sem jeito nas costas dela. Acho que Lily foi a única alma feminina que o abraçou na vida.

Enquanto ela dizia algo para Peter, talvez pedindo para ele cuidar do segredo, levei Sirius para um canto da sala.

– Padfoot. Não quero só pedir isso para você ainda – eu disse, num cochicho. Segurei o ombro dele. – Ei, escute, Lily e eu conversamos. Se algo acontecer com a gente... Não, escuta agora, nós pensamos seriamente nisso. Se algo acontecer, a gente quer que você fique com o Harry. Sei que não tem jeito com bebê, eu achava que também não tinha, mas... ele te adora e é um bom garoto. Gosta de voar na vassoura três vezes ao dia, descansa no final da tarde e depois dorme a noite inteira.

Estendi a minha mão. Ele me olhou seriamente. Não me mandou calar a boca. De fato, apertou a minha mão. Ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Lily nos interrompeu.

– Visitem a gente sempre – pediu. – E se puderem chamar o Remus...

– Eu não vou chamar – Sirius disse e foi embora com Peter.

Lily apertou a mão na cabeça quando voltamos a ficar sozinhos de novo, na casa.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – eu sussurrei para ela, massageando seus ombros.

– Você acha que Sirius tem razão? Você acha que Moony é o espião?

– Não – eu disse sem rodeios. – Todo mundo está estranho. Não espera que depois que a Dorcas e a Marlene – pigarreei –, não espera que eles fiquem bem com isso. Mas não faria mal algum para o Remus visitar a gente de vez em quando.

– Ele está envergonhado.

– Pelo que?

– Ele sempre foi envergonhado, James. Espero que ele fique bem.

Ficou calada o restante da noite. Vimos pela janela da sala de visitas o sol aparecer sem muita intensidade. Estava fazendo frio naquela manhã. Nós ficamos no sofá abraçados. O tempo parecia tão miseravelmente... lento. Os dias estavam ficando lentos.

– Não gosto de outubro – confessou Lily olhando a rua pela janela. – Sei que nos casamos nesse mês – acrescentou –, e que tem o dia das bruxas, mas não gosto de como as folhas ficam mortas. O jardim está horrível.

– Por que você não faz sua linda mágica?

Lily abriu um pequeno sorriso. Um sorriso triste.

– Porque é a natureza. Não posso interferir nela, mesmo com magia.

– Foi uma boa resposta.

– Resta apenas esperar, certo? Vão nascer outras.

Abracei ela e, nisso, Lily apoiou minha mão no seu abdômen. Meu coração deu um salto gigantesco.

– Lily...

– Não tenho certeza ainda – ela sussurrou.

– Acho que está – eu cochichei no seu ouvido. – Daremos o nome de Larry no próximo? Ou Jarry?

Ela riu.

– Você quer outro?

– Olha, não é segredo que eu gostaria de ter um time de Quadribol inteiro com você – falei. – Encher essa casa.

– Você certamente não sabe como é ter uma cabeça saindo da sua vagina – ela disse. Eu gargalhei. – Mas depois que eu coloquei o Harry nos braços pela primeira vez... não lembrei da dor. Não existiu dor.

– Mas meus dedos ainda estão quebrados daquele dia – eu olhei para eles, ironicamente, fazendo-a girar os olhos. Sorri para ela e inclinei-me para dar um beijo. Não foi um beijinho. Nossas línguas se acariciaram, entrelaçadas. Eu nunca esquecia como ela era boa nisso, em beijar. Senti o gosto dos lábios dela, quis sentir para sempre. Fomos interrompidos com Harry chorando lá em cima.

Lily desgrudou os lábios e me encarou, estranhando.

– Ele não costuma acordar a essa hora.

– Eu vou ver. Pode descansar, amor.

Passei um ano, todos os dias, conhecendo Harry. Seus choros, suas risadas, e eu conhecia cada tipo. Mas aquele choro, não, eu não conhecia. Ele estava berrando, enormes gotas de lágrimas se formavam nos seus olhos verdes. Eu entrei em seu quarto para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Ele estava em pé no berço. Engasgou um pouquinho quando me viu. Chorava, mas a intensidade diminuiu quando me aproximei.

– Calma – eu pedi, sorrindo. – Estou aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem agora, Harry.

Pelo jeito que ele chorava não era para conseguir comida ou brincar. Acho que ele realmente teve um pesadelo. Eu não sabia que bebês podiam ter pesadelos. Ela parecia bem assustado.

Vi que seu hipogrifo de pelúcia estava no chão e o peguei. Talvez fosse isso, talvez fosse porque ele não tinha o bichinho com ele. Segurei Harry no colo e entreguei o brinquedo em suas mãos.

Ele observou o brinquedo, segurando a asinha do hipogrifo. Estava soluçando. Sentei na cadeira ao lado do berço esperando ele se acalmar. Só se acalmou quando peguei minha varinha e brinquei um pouco com ele, fazendo a fumaça sair da ponta dele, e ele gostava de tentar pegá-la.

Coloquei-o de volta no berço, esperando que ele voltasse a dormir, quando seus olhos fecharam de novo. Harry reclamou um pouco mais, mas ele era destemido. O que quer que o deixara com medo, soube resolver isso. Voltou a dormir e ficou quieto o restante da madrugada.

Tentava inventar brincadeira para ele naqueles dias. Brincadeiras novas, para ele se alegrar. Não ficar na mesmice de ser trancado em Godric's Hollow.

Havia dias que só tinha o silêncio da casa. Lily não estava para conversar; eu não estava para conversar, Harry também não estava. No outro era correria para todos os lados, quando ele brincava na vassoura. Correria e risadas. Dificuldade em dar banho nele, depois fomos surpreendidos por ele aprender mais algumas palavras.

– Pomo – ele dizia.

– Olha, se ele não for jogador de Quadribol vou tirar satisfação – comentei fazendo Lily rir.

Na manhã de sábado do dia das bruxas, fui acordado com uma mão apertando meu nariz. Harry estava peladinho na cama onde Lily estava tentando com todas as forças e dedicação colocar uma roupinha nele.

– Não precisava acordar o papai, Harry – Lily reclamou.

– Não tem problema – eu disse com os olhos embaçados. Fui alcançar meus óculos mas eles estavam na mão de Harry. – Devolve?

Ele não devolveu. Lily sorriu.

– Acho que ele vai usar óculos de tanto que adora os seus.

– Vai ficar incrível como fica em mim. O que... o que é isso, Lily? – eu perguntei desesperado quando ela colocou a roupa verde no nosso filho. Tinha pantufinhas gigantes e ela colocou um nariz feio no pequeno do Harry.

– Não ficou legal? – ela perguntou preocupada. – Eu fiz a fantasia. Ele é um trasgo!

– Ficou... diferente – falei com sinceridade.

Ela analisou Harry com a testa franzida, aflita. Harry tirou o nariz e o jogou no outro lado do quarto.

– Pensei que talvez como está tudo tão calmo aqui em casa, resolvi que devíamos fazer um Halloween admirável para o primeiro ano de Harry.

Depois do almoço de Harry, nós fizemos ele experimentar um feijãozinho de todos os sabores_para crianças _pela primeira vez. Lily ficou preocupada que fosse um gosto muito ruim e chegasse a fazê-lo vomitar, mas ele só fez uma expressão muito, _muito _engraçada quando mastigou o pequeno doce. Ficou com a língua de fora, provavelmente mastigando alguma coisa azeda.

– Será que foi de limão?

– Nunca vamos saber que sabor que era – lamentei. Ele demorou um pouquinho para tirar aquela expressão do rosto. Lily e eu ficávamos observando ele de sua cadeirinha, rindo com suas expressões a cada pedacinho.

– E agora... um sapinho de chocolate.

Ele adorou o gosto do chocolate.

– Devíamos ter apresentado a ele há muito tempo – eu disse.

– Não se preocupe – disse Lily –, ele terá tempo para experimentar quantos ele quiser.

Tivemos uma tarde tranquila. Lily o colocou para a soneca, o que nos deixou um pouco entediados sem suas risadas e sua bagunça. Eram nesses momentos importantes de descanso que aproveitávamos para um banho juntos.

Eu a puxei para mim, para o meu colo, ao redor da água morna da banheira. Assoprei seu pescoço para ela se sentir arrepiada. Segurei os cabelos dela para erguê-los e então passar o sabonete em seus ombros. Lily sorriu, acariciando levemente meu rosto. Analisei cada traço do seu rosto, dos seus lábios. Gravei tudo, na minha memória.

– Pensei sobre o que disse – ela disse, jogando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, brincando com os cabelos atrás de minha nuca. – Sobre termos um time de Quadribol de filhos.

– Não é uma boa ideia, não é? Principalmente agora...

– É uma perfeita ideia. Harry não se importaria em dividir o troninho dele.

– Você...

– Estou.

Encostei minha testa na dela, ofegando. Enxuguei meu rosto e Lily abriu um sorriso que mostrava os dentes.

– Você está emocionado?

– Não – eu disse. – Entrou sabão nos meus olhos, só isso.

Ela beijou minhas pálpebras, delicadamente, uma de cada vez. Desceu os lábios pela minha bochecha até chegar aos lábios. Nossas línguas se entrelaçaram e ela se ajeitou no meu colo, colocando-me dentro dela, lentamente. Moveu o quadril e apertou meus cabelos, com força. A água caiu por todos os lados, frenéticos estavam nossos corpos, desesperado por mais contato que isso, um contato impossível, que nunca chegaria a ser o suficiente.

– James! – ela ofegou, chamando meu nome com força e o orgasmo chegou tão profundamente a ela que ela desesperadamente mordeu a minha boca.

O banheiro silenciou nos próximos minutos.

– Vamos sair de Godric's Hollow – murmurei, meu peito apertado por um sentimento inevitável de continuar alcançando o mundo por eles. Um sentimento de querer continuar na luta. Uma inspiração que eu não tinha há meses. Uma inspiração que tomou conta de mim.

Ela fez que sim, entendendo a minha vontade. O segredo ainda ficaria com a gente, não importava para onde formos... Ainda estaríamos protegidos pela segurança de não sermos encontrados por Voldemort. Eu só não queria prendê-los no mesmo lugar para sempre.

Os postes das ruas lá fora começaram a se acender. Sentíamos mais seguros em deixar as cortinas abertas por causa do Feitiço Fidelius. Eu via as crianças correrem de um lado para o outro na rua, crianças trouxas que pediam doces de graças, para a festa do feriado tão trouxa quanto bruxo. Lily arrumou algumas caixas para guardar os pertences que ela gostaria de levar para onde quer que fosse. Deram umas três caixas só com os brinquedos de Harry e foram essas as que mais importaram. Ela estava nervosa porque não achava o hipogrifo de pelúcia do Harry de jeito algum. Ele tinha mania de botar em algum lugar estranho da casa.

Levei Harry até a sala, para voar um pouquinho na vassoura. Dessa vez, ele estava um pouco cansado e não ficou muito tempo nela. Queria brincar de feitiços comigo, suas mãozinhas fechavam-se em torno do vapor colorido que saía da ponta da varinha. Ria toda vez, feliz, alegre, satisfeito.

Lily abriu a porta da sala e entrou com um alívio imenso no rosto.

– Achei o brinquedo. Estava atrás do fogão. Como apareceu lá eu não faço a mínima ideia. Vamos, Harry, já está tarde para ficar acordado.

Entreguei Harry em seus braços e larguei a varinha no sofá, exausto de tanto entreter o Harry com ela, mas feliz. Espreguicei-me para me jogar no sofá e dar um bom cochilo.

Não deu tempo.

Um barulho ensurdecedor veio do hall de entrada. Não era Sirius, não era Peter, não era Dumbledore, porque nenhum deles escancararia a porta de entrada.

Não cheguei a ver o rosto de Lily naquele momento que eu corri.

_Não, hoje não. Por favor, não... não pode ser, não pode ser, não poder ser, não pode ser ele_.

Antes mesmo de ter certeza, antes mesmo de vê-lo, eu gritei.

– Lily, pegue o Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso...

Não ia dar tempo de voltar para a sala e pegar a varinha. Não ia dar tempo de voltar para os dois, para o meu filho. Disso eu soube no momento que cruzei a porta para ver a figura de Voldemort dentro da minha casa. Eu não sabia com o que eu ia atrasá-lo. Jogar o carrinho do Harry na direção dele o faria rir de mim; se já não estivesse rindo, por notar que eu estava sem varinha.

Mesmo assim, eu não cedi o espaço. Eu não me curvei.

Ele não achou que eu o faria, de qualquer maneira.

Então, ergueu a varinha. Não ia perder seu tempo comigo.

_Harry_, pensei naquele instante. Um único e poderoso sentimento para protegê-lo até o fim mesmo que, agora, fosse impossível...

_– __Avada Kedavra!_

* * *

_**É uma surpresa estar escrevendo uma nota final. Originalmente, terminei a fanfic no dia 31 de outubro. Foi coincidência.**_

_**Realizei uma meta. Queria escrever sobre os Marotos, sobre James e Lily, com base no que aconteceu nos livros. Nas informações. James Potter, um garoto que teve seus incontáveis defeitos, mas um dos homens mais corajosos dos livros. Deu sua vida pelo Harry, pela Lily e daria sua vida para todos que ele amou. Infelizmente, a maior qualidade dos dois, a de James em confiar nas pessoas e a de Lily em enxergar o lado bom de cada uma, foi o que os levou a morte. **_

_**Eu tive por mim que no dia em que eles morreram, foi um dia tão normal quanto qualquer outro que eles tiveram. A aparição de Voldemort foi abrupta. A morte do Prongs foi abrupta. Eu sinto como se a fanfic, na verdade, estivesse incompleta. E sim, eu acho que a Lily estava grávida quando ela morreu, o que torna tudo muito pior. Tudo mais difícil de suportar. **_

_**Eu queria agradecer a todos por terem acompanhado a jornada do Prongs, mesmo sabendo que seria esse o final. O que importa, na verdade, é o que aconteceu durante todo esse tempo. **_

_**Uma das coisas que eu pensei antes de escrever a primeira frase da fanfic foi "será que vale a pena? Vale a pena escrever sobre o Prongs para depois terminar a fanfic com um Avada Kedavra?" E valeu a pena. Eu queria isso e consegui. Cheguei até o fim, mostrei tudo o que eu queria mostrar. Algumas informações podem ter sido interpretadas de forma errônea, mas eu fiz minhas pesquisas com afinco, tentei ser o mais fiel possível, com as poucos informações que temos. **_

_**Queria dizer mais coisas, mas vai ficar maior do que a fanfic. Então apenas vou parar por aqui; sem despedidas, ainda estarei escrevendo fanfics! Quanto a um epílogo, eu não vou fazer. Quero que a fanfic termine assim. Sem epílogos. Porém, uma reflexão póstuma do Prongs pode vir a calhar em um futuro próximo, mas será escrita em outra página, não nessa. Nessa, eu apenas quero ter a vida do Prongs. Vida. Do começo ao fim.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado, do fundo do meu coração. Esforcei-me muito para entregar Prongs a vocês. Não custa nada deixar um comentário, uma notinha, dizendo o que achou. Eu ficaria feliz se eu não estivesse triste porque acabou...**_

_**Mas, ora, o último inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte.**_


End file.
